


TAY CỦA TA XUYÊN QUA TÓC ĐEN CỦA NGƯƠI (QUYỂN 1: THƯỢNG BỘ)

by TayodoriMaigda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Remus Lupin, F/M, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Time Travel, Top Severus Snape, Top Tom Riddle
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 94
Words: 165,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayodoriMaigda/pseuds/TayodoriMaigda
Summary: Link:  http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?t=196546Thể loại: HP đồng nhân, xuyên không, 1 x 1, HETình trạng: hoànPairing: Voldemort x Harrry (chính), Snape x Lupin (phụ)Edit: Mai LạcNội dung chính:Harry về quá khứ, sau đó gặp Voldemort …. Và chuyện xưa bắt đầuWARNING:Ai  thích cụ Dumbledore thì không nên xem, ai thích Jame Potter và Sirius Black cũng không nên xemLƯU Ý:Khụ khụXin cho ta nói đôi lời aTình hình là tụi ta làm cái này chỉ để thỏa mãn sở thích của mình (=.=) bởi vậy tụi ta làm rất chi là tùy hứng ;) , tốc độ không nhanh  (^o^).Đây là đồng nhân của Harry potter a.Đồng nhân (同人): đại loại là fan fic về các nhân vật có sẵn, cái này còn chia làm nhiều loại nhỏ, ví dụ như đồng nhân truyện chữ, đồng nhân truyện tranh, đồng nhân phim, đồng nhân người thật, nhiều khi còn ghép nhiều nhân vật ở nhiều nơi khác nhau vào một truyện.Ta đã cảnh báo đây là fanfic của Harry Potter, ai lỡ tò mò bước vô mà không thích thể loại này thì cứ yên lặng bước ra nga, đừng để lại câu nào không hay ho ở nhà ta.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Truyện chưa được phép của người dịch xin không mang đi đâu cả. Mình chỉ mang lên đây để tải về máy đọc offline thôi :)  
> Wordpress của người dịch: https://mailac.wordpress.com/hp-d%e1%bb%93ng-nhan/tr%c6%b0%e1%bb%9dng-thien/ml-tay-c%e1%bb%a7a-ta-xuyen-qua-toc-den-c%e1%bb%a7a-ng%c6%b0%c6%a1i/  
> Lên đây mà support người dịch nha tui đây không comment hay kudo gì gì đâu nha.

Trong một căn phòng thuộc bộ pháp thuật có đầy đủ các loại đồng hồ xoay chuyển thời gian, Tử thần thực tử (Death Eater) và Thần sáng (Auror) phản bội đều chĩa đũa phép về phía Harry, đối kháng với đũa phép trong tay Voldemort khiến Harry Potter lùi lại phía sau tựa vào chiếc đồng hồ làm bằng thủy tinh pha lê, gian nan thở dốc.

“Avada Kedavra!”

Vô số lục quang làm vỡ thủy tinh, gây ra một vụ nổ lớn, giữa kim quang sáng chói, Harry biến mất.

Harry đi bộ trên một hành lang tối tăm, cậu cứ đi thẳng một mạch, đến khi hai chân cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy đau, nhưng hành lang vẫn sâu hun hút như trước. Rốt cục cậu quá mệt, dừng lại tựa vào một cánh cửa, trên cửa viết “1938”, cậu cố sức đẩy, cửa không tiếng động mở ra, Harry vô thức nhìn xung quanh, vẫn là một mảnh đen kịt, chỉ có một vài điểm sáng nho nhỏ từ bên ngoài lọt vào. Cậu tò mò nhìn xem là cái gì phát sáng, kết quả là bị hút vào.

Cậu bị quẳng ngã trên mặt đất, thất điên bát đảo. Sau khi đứng lên, cậu phát hiện mình đang ở giữa một khu rừng vào buổi chiều. Cậu sờ sờ đũa phép, vẫn còn.

Harry cảnh giác đi về phía trước, nơi này không có quỷ di, tựa hồ chỉ là một rừng cây bình thường. Đột nhiên, có một trận ầm ĩ tuyền đến.

“Mày là quái vật.”

“Tao không phải.”

“Mày phải! Mày là quái vật khiến người khác chán ghét và kinh tởm. Sớm hay muộn mày cũng phải xuống địa ngục, Tom Riddle !”

Sau đó là tiếng đánh nhau kịch liệt.

Harry dừng lại, cậu vừa nghe thấy cái tên Tom Riddle sao? Voldemort, hắn ở trong này? Một trận run rẩy truyền khắp thân thể, cậu không quên mình đã bị hắn đánh bại như thế nào. Ngay cả khi phá hủy sáu Trường Sinh Linh Giá, Voldemort vẫn mạnh đến mức không người có thể động, phải khó khăn lắm Harry mới đánh ngang tay với hắn, nhưng hắn mua chuộc bộ pháp thuật, dùng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ cùng vật chất hấp dẫn, bộ pháp thuật lại giúp hắn mê hoặc dân chúng, một khi dân chúng tin tưởng rằng Voldemort sẽ không tiến hành giết chóc đẫm máu như lúc trước, Hội phượng hoàng sẽ là dư thừa. Harry không thể không thừa nhận, cậu thất bại. Để tránh thương vong không cần thiết, cậu giải tán hội phượng hoàng, một người chết, chỉ có cái chết của cậu, Voldemort mới tạm thời không gây khó khăn cho các thành viên khác, sẽ cho họ cơ hội hồi phục. Cậu không thể không thừa nhận, cậu không bằng Voldemort, có lẽ Slytherin trời sinh có tính nhẫn nại và khả năng thu phục nhân tâm mà Gryffindor không thể đạt tới.

Harry đi tới đi lui trong chốc lát, vẫn là hướng nơi phát ra tiếng ồn đi đến. Ngoài dự liệu của cậu, đó không phải là Voldemort, nhưng là phiên bản thu nhỏ của TomRiddle, nó bị mấy đứa trẻ đè lên, mái tóc đen nhiễm bùn đất, đôi mắt to xinh đẹp chứa khuất nhục, phẫn nộ, tuyệt vọng cùng bất lực, hừng hực thiêu đốt. Cảnh ngộ cùng biểu tình này làm Harry liên tưởng đến chính bản thân mình lúc nhỏ.

“Dừng tay!” Cậu hô to, “ Nếu không dừng tay, tôi sẽ giáo huấn các cậu!” Cậu vén tay áo, khí thế hùng hổ.

Mấy đứa trẻ đánh người bị dọa chạy, Tom Riddle trở mình đứng lên, vẻ mặt ám chỉ Harry xem vào việc của người khác, xoay người muốn chạy đi.

“Vì sao bọn họ lại gọi cậu là quái vật?” Chắc là giống lý do của dì dượng mình, Harry đoán.

Riddle đột nhiên quay đầu lại, “Không liên quan đến anh, cút ngay.”

“Tôi giúp cậu, đáng lẽ cậu không nên dùng thái độ này với tôi.” Harry nhíu mày, lấy khẩu khí của đại nhân nói chuyện với một đứa nhỏ. Được rồi, cậu không thể đem một đứa nhỏ năm, sáu tuổi trở thành đối thủ ngang ngửa.

“Không cần anh nhiều chuyện, tôi có thể tự mình đánh bại bọn họ.” Cậu bé khinh thường nói.

“Rõ ràng là cậu lép vế.” Harry chỉ ra những gì cậu nhìn thấy.

Trên mặt cậu bé lộ ra nụ cười âm trầm, nó tê tê thanh, { đến a, bảo bối.}

Một hắc xà vô thanh vô tức trườn tới, { đi, cắn anh ta.} Riddle chỉ vào Harry nói.

Hắc xà chuẩn bị công kích, Riddle xoa thắt lưng cười lạnh.

Harry khơi mi, cậu đã quên mất Riddle biết nói xà ngữ, không, là cậu không nghĩ đến Riddle nhỏ như vậy mà đã có thể vận dụng được khả năng thiên phú này.

{ Dừng lại,} Harry nói,{ trở lại chỗ cũ của mày.}

Hắc xà ngoan ngoãn trở lại trên mặt đất, chạy.

Riddle kinh sợ thở không nổi, “Anh, anh cũng biết,…”

“Nói chuyện với rắn? Đúng vậy.” Harry nhàn nhạt mỉm cười.

Riddle trợn tròn mắt, một con nhện xuất hiện sau lưng Harry, sắp xông lên người Harry, cắn cho cậu một phát. Kinh nghiệm chiến đấu nhiều năm, Harry dễ dàng cảm thấy dược ma lực di động, không hề mất thời gian để giải quyết.

“Petrificus Totalus.”

Con nhện cứng ngắc như tảng đá, Harry thực dễ dàng bắn bay nó.

Riddle kính sợ nhìn đũa phép trong tay Harry, “ Đó là gì?”

“Đũa phép, đũa phép của phù thủy.” Harry nói.

Riddle ninh mi,” Anh là phù thủy?”

“Đúng vậy. Cậu cũng là phù thủy,” Thanh âm của Harry trầm xuống,” Một phù thủy đặc biệt.”

“Tôi cũng có thể có đũa phép sao?” Cậu bé tham lam giương mắt nhìn đũa phép của Harry.

” Đương nhiên. Khi cậu đến Hogwarts học thì sẽ có một cây đũa phép cho chính mình.”

“Vậy, khi nào đến đó?” Cậu bé thực mê hoặc.

“Năm cậu mười một tuổi.”

Riddle nheo mắt, từ từ đi đến bên cạnh Harry, “Nhưng tôi muốn….bây giờ.”

Nó đột nhiên nắm lấy đũa phép của Harry, đũa phép nhoáng lên, thi triển chú ngữ “Tarantallegra”, lập tức Riddle điên cuồng nhảy.

Harry rất hưởng thụ cảm giác bắt nạt một đứa trẻ, cảm giác giống như mấy chục năm sau báo được thù.

Riddle giãy dụa không ngừng, rất nhanh thở hổn hển, nhưng không thể nào dừng lại, nó chưa bao giờ khuất nhục như thế, cuối cùng rơi nước mắt. Harry luống cuống, vội vàng cởi bỏ chú ngữ, cậu bé tùy ý khóc lớn, Harry e dè ngồi một bên.

“Chẳng qua là đùa một chút, không cần khóc như vậy a. Nhìn cậu như vậy, ai có thể nghĩ sau này cậu sẽ là người thống trị thế giới.”

Cậu bé nhất thời dừng khóc, ánh mắt lập lòe sáng, “Sau này tôi sẽ thống trị thế giới.”

Harry ủ rũ đáp lại, “Đúng vậy, lấy danh nghĩa Voldemort.”

“Voldemort? Cái tên kỳ quái.” Riddle chán ghét bĩu môi.

Harry có chút hứng thú nhìn nó, “Cậu không thích? Đây là cái tên chính cậu nghĩ ra mà.”

Harry huy động đũa phép, trong không trung xuất hiện quỹ đạo màu vàng, vặn vẹo, uốn éo, méo mó thành “Tom Marvolo Riddle”. “Đây là tên của cậu.” Lại vung đũa phép lên, chữ viết đảo thành, “I am Lord Voldemort”.

“Cậu không thích ba ba cậu, bởi vì ông ấy là muggle, con người không hiểu pháp thuật, cho nên cậu từ bỏ họ của ông ấy.” Harry nhớ tới sau này Voldemort giết chết cha của chính hắn, cậu lại cảm thấy khó chịu.

Riddle trầm mặc trong chốc lát, rồi lại thình lình hỏi, “Sao anh biết được chuyện sau này của tôi?”

Harry hạ mắt, cậu đã biết hành lang kia là gì, là hành lang thời gian, cánh cửa số hiệu “1938” là năm 1938. Voldemort cường đại của mấy chục năm sau bây giờ chỉ là một đứa nhỏ năm, sáu tuổi, chỉ cần Harry giết hắn, sẽ không phát sinh đủ loại vấn đề sau này.

Cậu đứng thẳng người lên, đũa phép chỉ hướng Riddle, sắc mặt cậu bé căng thẳng, trong mắt lóe qua sợ hãi, nhưng vẫn bình tĩnh hỏi: “Anh muốn làm gì? Giết tôi?”

Đứa nhỏ thông minh, rất thông minh.

“Đúng vậy, giết cậu, về sau sẽ không phát sinh nhiều việc như vậy.” Thanh âm Harry rét lạnh như băng, trong lòng mặc niệm Avada – –

Riddle hiểu mình có trốn cũng không được, nhắm mắt lại, bộ dáng khẳng khái, nhưng thân thể run run như lá bị gió thổi rơi chứng tỏ nó đang sợ hãi.

“Vậy giết tôi đi, dù sao tôi cũng là quái vật, không ai yêu!”

Những lời này giống như kiếm đâm vào ngực Harry, cậu nhớ tới mình trước đây, bởi vì là cô nhi mà bị ngược đãi, bởi vì không thể không chế được pháp thuật của mình mà bị xem là quái vật, nhưng đó không phải là lỗi của cậu a!

Đũa phép vô lực hạ xuống, phảng phất như nặng hàng nghìn cân. Harry im lặng vài phút, thu hồi đũa phép, ôm Riddle một cái thật chặt, “Tôi với cậu giống nhau.” Cậu nói,” Cũng là cô nhi, cũng được muggle nuôi lớn, lại cùng động vật nói chuyện, nhưng tôi không giống cậu oán hận muggle như vậy. Tuy bọn họ không biết pháp thuật, nhưng là bọn họ thông minh không cần pháp thuật cũng có thể làm cho cuộc sống trở nên thoải mái; tuy trong số bọn họ có một bộ phận người xấu, nhưng đại bộ phận là người tốt. Tôi hy vọng sau này cậu có thể thấy rõ điểm này.” Harry hạ mắt,” Tôi không thể giết cậu, chúng ta rất giống nhau. Cậu, bảo trọng.”

Harry xoay người muốn theo đường cũ rời đi, nhưng lại cảm giác có người đẩy mình, giây tiếp theo cậu đã ở ngoài phòng 1938.

Riddle ngơ ngác nhìn phương hướng chàng trai trẻ tuổi biến mất, kinh ngạc vì pháp thuật kỳ diệu, đây là pháp thuật gì, lại có thể biến mất như chưa từng đến. Nhiều năm về sau hắn biết được ở Bộ pháp thuật có một loại gọi là chuyển đổi thời gian, đại khái là người này muốn lợi dụng việc chuyển đổi thời gian để giết hắn, kết quả vì bọn họ quá mức giống nhau mà không động thủ. Hắn nghĩ người này sẽ lại đến giết hắn, nhưng người này không bao giờ xuất hiện nữa, hắn đoán có phải vì nhiệm vụ thất bại mà người này bị trừng phạt hay không, tựa như hắn đối xử với người hầu của mình. Ý nghĩ này khiến hắn hoảng sợ. Hắn không muốn người này chết, hắn, hắn muốn người này sống! Cho đến tận sau này hắn còn nhớ rõ cái ôm của người này, ôn nhu mà thống khổ, hắn cảm nhận được sự bi thương của người này, đau xót đến mức tim của hắn cũng thắt lại. Lúc còn nhỏ, không rõ, sau này lớn lên, hắn mới rõ cảm giác này, tên là tâm động. Hắn luôn nhớ rõ, dưới ánh nắng tươi sáng của buổi chiều, một chàng trai trẻ thần sắc mệt mỏi nhưng tinh thần mãnh mẽ đi vào tầm mắt của hắn, áo choàng phù thủy rộng thùng thình bao lấy thân hình gầy yếu, trên mặt lại lộ ra nụ cười cứng cỏi, phảng phất như không có ai có thể đả bại mình. Chàng trai đó có mái tóc đen hỗn độn và đôi mắt xanh lá trong veo như nước.

Bởi vì tóc Harry rất dài, cho nên Riddle không thấy vết sẹo trên trán cậu, nếu không sau này khi gặp lại nhất định đệ nhất nhãn như Riddle sẽ nhận ra cậu.


	2. Chapter 2

Tháng 9 năm 1977.

Harry mặc một chiếc áo choàng cũ, mang theo một chiếc rương cũ kỹ không kém, bên trong là những cuốn sách và đồ dùng dành cho việc học mà cậu có, tiến vào sân ga chín ba phần tư. Là một đứa trẻ mồ côi không một xu dính túi sống ở cô nhi viện, cậu được Hogwarts tài trợ, cho dù tất cả trang phục của mình đều là đồ dùng lại, cậu vẫn phi thường vừa lòng.

Ngày đó cậu đẩy ra cánh cửa năm 1977, muốn nhìn xem ba mẹ của cậu lúc còn là thiếu niên, không nghĩ tới khi cậu ngã xuống lại trở về 11 tuổi, bởi vì mắt cậu lại bị cận như lúc trước, nên viện trưởng cô nhi viện không thể không tìm một bộ kính mắt cho cậu. Harry lựa chọn kính cái giống như trước kia.

Sau đó, kẻ khác khó có thể tin, cậu nhận được thông báo nhập học của Hogwarts, giáo sư McGonagall lúc còn trẻ đưa tới ba mươi Gallon giúp đỡ, cô vốn định cùng Harry đến Hẻm Xéo mua đồ dùng dành cho việc nhập học, nhưng Harry cự tuyệt, tiêu phí không ít võ mồm, giáo sư McGonagall trẻ tuổi vẫn thực đáng sợ.

Cuối cùng Harry vẫn mua một con cú tuyết xinh đẹp, gọi là Hedwig.

Trọng sinh về quá khứ, Harry từng lo lắng rất nhiều. Vấn đề lớn nhất là không biết cậu sẽ ở giai đoạn lịch sử này bao lâu, 7 năm ở Hogwarts, cậu không muốn thay đổi cái gì, không muốn người khác chú ý đến cuộc sống ở trường, hưởng thụ cuộc sống bình thản cậu luôn khao khát; nếu cậu có thể ở trong này cả đời, cậu rất rõ ràng tương lai sẽ thế nào, hoàn toàn có thể tại thời điểm này thay đổi lịch sử một chút, tỷ như bảo vệ mạng sống của ba mẹ cậu cùng cuộc sống tự do của Sirius, có lẽ cậu còn có thể gia nhập hội phượng hoàng, lại đối kháng Voldemort. Không biết lịch sử có thể bởi vậy mà thay đổi hay không, nếu không, tương lại cậu sẽ chết trận, nếu có, cậu hy vọng có thể làm một chức vụ gì đó tại bộ pháp thuật, không phải là Thần sáng (Auror), đối với chiến đấu cậu đã không còn nhiệt tình, là Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle, cậu nhớ rõ năm cấp 5 có xem qua đơn tuyên truyền của nó, yêu cầu không cao, chỉ cần có giấy chứng nhận nghiên cứu O.W.Ls về muggle, cái này rất phù hợp với thân phận hiện nay của cậu, chỉ là người qua đường bình thường.

Harry tìm một chỗ trống trên tàu, cậu thấy được mẹ mình thời thiếu niên, cũng thấy được ba của mình thời thiếu niên, cha đỡ đầu cùng Remus, bọn họ ngồi chung một chỗ, nhưng cậu không muốn cùng bọn họ nhận thức, làm ơn, với những việc ba của cậu làm ở trường năm mười lăm tuổi, cậu cảm thấy rất xấu hổ. Nhưng thật ra cậu muốn làm quen với mẹ mình, đáng tiếc toa xe của mẹ cậu đã hết chỗ. Cậu đi đến toa xe cuối cùng, bên trong chỉ có một người.

Cậu mở cửa ra, thân thiện hỏi:” Xin hỏi trong này còn chỗ trống không? Các toa khác đã hết chỗ.”

Thiếu niên ngẩng đầu ra khỏi cuốn sách, thấy tướng mạo thiếu niên khiến Harry giống như bị sét đánh bên tai, ngốc lăng lăng đứng một chỗ, trong đầu trống rỗng. Mái tóc bóng loáng màu đen, da dẻ vàng vọt, mắt sâu, lời nói cay nghiệt, Severus Snape, là người Harry không muốn nhìn thấy nhất.

” Tùy cậu.” Snape nhàn nhạt nói, lại vùi đầu vào sách.

Harry cẩn trọng ngồi xuống, cố gắng thu thân thể, hi vọng giảm bớt sự tồn tại của mình. Cùng Snape sóng vai tác chiến bảy tám năm, cậu vẫn không biết nên nên ở chung với Snape như thế nào, cậu có thể hiểu Snape thống hận ba của cậu, cũng có thể hiểu Snape trút giận lên cậu, nhưng cậu không thể cải thiện quan hệ của bọn họ trong lúc đó. Thẳng đến khi Harry giải tán hội phượng hoàng, hai người bọn họ nếu không phải là vạn bất đắc dĩ, tuyệt đối không nói chuyện với nhau.

Không biết tiểu Snape này có khó chịu như đại Snape hay không?

Suy tư thật lâu, sau đó Harry quyết định đối tốt với Snape, có lẽ cậu có thể tìm được một phương thức thỏa đáng ở chung cùng Snape, nếu cậu có khả năng trở về tương lai sẽ dùng đến nó. Hơn nữa nếu quan hệ của cậu cùng Snape tốt lên, thậm chí cậu có thể ngăn cản phát sinh chuyện khuất nhục nhất của Snape vài năm sau đó, cậu không muốn ba ba của mình vì cuồng ngạo tự đại mà tổn thương người khác.

Vì thế cậu lặng lẽ diễn luyện vài lần, sau đó lộ ra nụ cười thân thiện nhất, lấy thái độ khiêm tốn cùng ngữ khí hòa nhã hướng Snape chào hỏi,”Xin chào, tớ tên là Harry Potter, rất vui được làm quen với cậu.” Harry giơ tay ra, tim đập nhanh đến mức muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, một khi cuồng ngạo của ba cậu khiến Snape khó chịu, cậu muốn thử xem nhiệt tình có phải là phương thức hữu hiệu hay không. Cậu cầu nguyện Merlin đừng cho Snape của hiện với Snape mà cậu gặp trước kia giống nhau, khó có thể tiếp cận.

Snape không để ý tới cậu.

Harry thất vọng khi bị lơ đi như vậy, tránh cho bản thân trở thành một đứa ngốc, nhưng hình ảnh thời thơ ấu cô đơn của Snape vẫn quanh quẩn trong đầu cậu, khiến cậu cảm thấy thống khổ, được rồi, ném nó ra khỏi đầu, không đem chuyện cũ bi thảm này để ở trong lòng, cuộc sống vui vẻ như trước, tâm tư Snape hết sức phức tạp, không hòa đồng cũng là bình thường. Cậu phải, phải cố gắng thêm một chút.

Snape trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm cái tay đặt gần dưới mũi của mình, sau đó căm tức ngẩng đầu nhìn sang khuôn mặt cười thực ngu ngốc kia, hắn đã biểu hiện rất rõ ràng là hắn không muốn kết giao cùng người khác, người này có phải là ngu ngốc hay không. Mặc dù khóe miệng của nam hài đã cười cứng ngắc, không còn tự nhiên và chói mắt như lúc ban đầu, tay cũng bởi vì giơ lên trong thời gian dài mà khẽ run lên.

Thật sự là kẻ ngu ngốc.

Chẳng qua trên khuôn mặt nhạt nhẽo kia mang theo nụ cười ngu ngốc, xem còn vài phần thuận mắt.

Giơ tay lên, cầm, lắc nhẹ,” Severus Snape.”

Cười càng ngu ngốc! Snape trở mình xem thường.

Mình thành công, thành công! Harry cười thực ngốc, tiểu Snape quả nhiên so với đại Snape dễ ở chung hơn! Cậu có cơ hội, chỉ cần tiếp xúc nhiều với tiểu Snape, hiểu hắn nhiều hơn, tương lai nếu trở về thì có thể cùng đại Snape ở chung.


	3. Chapter 3

Lúc bầu trời tối đen thì tới Hogwarts, giáo sư McGonagall đứng bên trong lâu đài nguy nga chờ đợi bọn họ, nghi thức phân loại sắp bắt đầu.

Đã trải qua một lần nghi thức phân loại, hiển nhiên là Harry không lo lắng như các học sinh khác, cậu ngồi xuống tựa vào vách tường đoán xem mình sẽ bị phân vào nhà nào. Có lẽ cậu không nên tiến vào Gryffindor, nếu không quan hệ vừa mới xây dựng giữa cậu với Snape sẽ vĩnh viễn không có cơ hội được củng cố.

“ Cậu không lo lắng chút nào sao.” Snape thăm dò nhìn Harry, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn chủ động bắt chuyện từ khi bọn họ quen nhau trong vòng mấy giờ qua. Phản ứng bình tĩnh của Harry không giống như học sinh ngu ngốc hắn nhận biết trên tàu hỏa.

” Bởi vì,” Harry đảo mắt, đùa giỡn,” Dù sao bọn họ cũng không thể đem chúng ta trả lại a, phân vào nhà nào chẳng giống nhau.” Cậu lại bắt đầu ngây ngô cười.

Snape đảo hai mắt trắng dã, kích động,” Ngu ngốc, nhà cũng phân thứ bậc! Nếu cậu bị phân vào Hufflepuff, đừng nói cậu quen tớ.”

” Severus, cậu thực vô tình.” Harry ra vẻ ai oán.

” Hừ.”

Từng học sinh theo thứ tự đội mũ phân loại lên, Narcissa Black, Sirius, Crebbe, Lily, Goyle, Remus, Malfoy, Pettigrew, sau đó là–

” Harry Potter.”

” Potter?” Có người lặp lại.

Harry nhanh chóng ngoảnh đầu lại, là James. Hiển nhiên James không nghĩ tới đồng năm nhất còn có một Potter, hắn liếc Harry một chút, sau đó quay đầu. Một tên bình thường, không đáng chú ý, James nghĩ.

Harry đội mũ phân loại, mũ phân loại cũng đấu tranh tư tưởng thật lâu giống như hai mươi năm sau,” Slytherin!” Nó vẫn cho rằng Harry vào Slytherin sẽ thực thành công.

Hy vọng không phải trở thành một tử thần thực tử, Harry tuyệt vọng nghĩ. Cậu rất muốn vào Ravenclaw hay Hufflepuff cũng được, ai biết cố tình là Slytherin, nón phân loại kia thật sự là cố chấp.

James vào Gryffindor, Snape, đương nhiên, là Slytherin, dựa theo thứ tự ngồi ở đối diện với Harry. Harry lập tức trưng ra khuôn mặt mỉm cười chân thành, cái mũi Snape phun khí, chẳng qua là khóe miệng giơ lên vài độ, không khiến người khác chú ý.

Lúc này Harry mới yên lòng, rảnh rỗi thoải mái quan sát bữa tiệc. Dumbledore này so với Dumbledore mà Harry quen biết trẻ hơn một chút, giáo sư McGonagall, giáo sư Slughorn, giám thị Flitch, giáo sư Spurout, lại đến là–

Cằm Harry rơi trên mặt đất, Merlin a, cậu thấy được ai?

Tóc đen, mắt đỏ, ngũ quan anh tuấn có thể tranh đua với minh tinh điện ảnh, dáng người cao lớn. Harry từng gặp qua hắn nhờ cái chậu tưởng kí, khi đó hắn là học sinh cùng thời với Hagrid, làm cho Hagrid bị khai trừ, hắn lại được” Giải thưởng cống hiến đặc biệt cho trường học”; từng trong kí ức của Gaunt gặp qua hắn, từ Gaunt cậu biết được cha của hắn là ai; từng trong kí ức của gia tinh gặp qua hắn, khi đó hắn là nhân viên phục vụ của tiệm Borgin và Burkes; từng hai lần trong kí ức của Dumbledore gặp qua hắn, một lần là thời kì thơ ấu, một lần là thời kì vây cánh của hắn bắt đầu lớn mạnh; Harry cũng gặp qua hắn nhiều lần, trong chiến đấu. Voldemort, hoặc là Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry không rõ ràng lắm hiện tại hắn dùng cái tên nào. Gặp quỷ, không phải Dumbledore cự tuyệt hắn sao, vì sao hắn xuất hiện trong nhóm giáo sư?! Xảy ra chuyện gì?

Nghi vấn này quấy nhiễu Harry, khiến cậu phân tâm không thể để ý việc khác, thức ăn mĩ vị cũng trở thành vô vị. Cậu cần tìm một người để hỏi.

Ăn xong cơm chiều, sau khi Dumbledore tuyên bố vài việc cấm kỵ xong, Harry cùng Snape đi đến đội ngũ tân sinh của Slytherin.

” Severus, cậu có biết vị giáo sư có đôi mắt đỏ kia không?” Harry hỏi.

Hai mắt Snape sáng lên, hưng phấn nói:” Ông ấy là giáo viên bộ môn Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám – giáo sư Voldemort. Ông ấy là người cực kỳ vĩ đại, vĩ đại giống như hiệu trưởng Dumbledore.”

” Tớ thấy ông ấy thực trẻ a, nhất định là mới vào đây giảng dạy đúng không?” Harry làm bộ như cảm thấy hứng thú với tuổi của Voldemort.

Snape lắc đầu liên tục,” Ông ấy không còn trẻ, 45 tuổi, chính là bề ngoài nhìn qua thực trẻ. Một ngày trước khi mất, hiệu trưởng tiền nhiệm Armando Dippet đã mời ông ấy đảm nhiệm chức vụ này, cách đây mười lăm năm. Đúng rồi, ông ấy là chủ nhiệm nhà của chúng ta.”

Harry cảm thấy choáng váng. Đây không phải là lịch sử mà cậu biết, cậu biết trong lịch sử căn bản không có một giáo viên dạy môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám gọi là giáo sư Voldemort, chủ nhiệm nhà Slytherin thời của Snape phải là Horace Slughorn! Sao lịch sử lại thay đổi chứ? Tại năm 1938 cậu không làm cái gì a? Hiện tại Voldemort lại là giáo viên bộ môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, lại là chủ nhiệm nhà Slytherin, kế hoạch chiêu mộ thủ hạ càng dễ dàng hơn. Tình hình đang phát triển đi xuống, nếu sau khi tốt nghiệp Harry không có trở lại năm 2012, cậu nhất định sẽ lại chết trận như trong lịch sử. Harry cảm thấy tiền đồ một mảnh hắc ám.

Snape dừng lại cước bộ,” Chúng ta tới rồi.”

Harry đẩy lên kính mắt đang theo mũi trượt xuống, có chút kinh hỉ,” Severus, chúng ta ở cùng một gian tẩm thất nha.

Cuối cùng tối hôm nay cũng có một tin tức tốt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bốn năm sau.

Harry đẩy hành lý đi vào toa xe cuối cùng của tàu tốc hành Hogwart, trong này cậu cùng Snape chung một toa xe. Thái độ quái gở và tính cách âm trầm của Snape không tạo được quan hệ thật tốt với Lucius Malfoy, cũng không bao giờ ngồi chung một chỗ cùng Crabbe, Golye. Mà vết sẹo cổ quái trên trán của Harry cùng với kính mắt che đi hai phần phần gương mặt khiến cậu trở thành học sinh không có phẩm vị nhất Slytherin, chưa kể các thành tích nghiên cứu về muggle của cậu bị coi là sự xấu hổ của Slytherin. Vì vậy hai người này rất khó được các học sinh hoan nghênh, đương nhiên, hai người cũng vạn phần hy vọng tình trạng này vẫn tiếp tục.

Nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa ra, Harry cũng chui đầu vào sách chào hỏi Snape, vài năm qua tình bạn của bọn họ đã bền vững không thể phá vỡ.” Severus, nghỉ hè tốt chứ?”

Snape gian nan ngẩng đầu lên, đấu tranh tư tưởng một chút giữa việc trả lời vấn đề hay tiếp tục đọc sách, sau đó xả ra một nụ cười nhạt cơ hồ nhìn không thấy, nói:” Giống như trước, vẫn luôn đọc sách. Còn cậu?”

Harry nhún nhún vai, mở lồng sắt của Hedwig, thả nó hoạt động tự do trong xe.” Tớ? Cũng giống như trước a, người nào gặp tớ đều trốn so với con thỏ còn nhanh hơn.”

Những đứa trẻ ở cô nhi viện rất sợ cậu, chẳng qua Harry cũng không để ý. Cậu hưng trí bừng bừng cầm lấy sách trong tay Snape, cùng hắn nghiên cứu bài tập hè. Lúc này, trên hành lang vang lên tiếng bước chân hỗn độn, một nam một nữ tận lực hạ thấp tiếng cãi nhau.

Đó là giọng nói mà Harry cùng Snape phi thường quen thuộc, James Potter cùng Lily Evens.

Giống như lịch sử mà Harry biết, trong bốn năm nhập học James đều là người làm mưa làm gió ở Gryffindor thậm chí là cả Hogwarts, hắn cùng Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew trở thành bộ tứ của Gryffindor, các giáo viên đều đau đầu với bọn họ nhưng lại vạn phần yêu thích, phần lớn học sinh sùng bái bọn họ, đội quidditch của Gryffindor do James làm tầm thủ đã giúp Gryffindor dành cúp quidditch ba lần. Trong và ngoài trường học, địch nhân duy nhất của bọn họ chính là Harry và Snape. Mỗi một lần gặp nhau là hai bên lại tranh cãi, sau đó sáu người hỗn chiến một hồi, sự việc càng nghiêm trọng hơn từ khi James thích Lily Evens. Một cậu con trai luôn luôn hy vọng có thể khoe ra sự xuất sắc của mình trước mắt cô gái mình yêu thích, nếu có thể ở trước mặt cô gái mình thích đánh bại địch nhân lâu dài, không thể nghi ngờ rằng địa vị của cậu con trai đó trong mắt cô gái sẽ gia tăng, bởi vậy qua mỗi năm số lần Harry cùng Snape đánh nhau với bọn họ cứ tăng lên theo cấp số nhân! Nếu không phải Voldemort bao che, khẳng định nhóm Harry cùng James và Sirius bị phạt cấm túc vô số lần. Đối với Harry cùng Snape mà nói, hai người bên ngoài là người bọn họ không muốn gặp nhất, tuy nhiên Lily vô tội.

James cùng Lily đi đến đuôi xe, tiếp tục khắc khẩu, thanh âm càng lúc càng lớn.

” Evens, tớ không rõ vì sao cậu không thích tớ chuẩn bị chỗ ngồi trước cho cậu, nhóm bạn của cậu rất thích mà.”

” Potter, tớ không cần cậu làm chuyện gì cho tớ cả, sự ân cần của cậu khiến tớ cảm thấy phiền não.”

” Vì tớ nghĩ cho cậu, Evens. Trên xe có nhiều người như vậy, mấy nữ sinh các cậu không có khả năng tìm được một toa xe có thể đủ chỗ cho tất cả. Làm bạn, khẳng định các cậu không muốn tách ra?”

” Tớ cùng bạn bè không muốn tách ra cũng không có nghĩa cậu cùng bạn của cậu có thể gia nhập. Ấn tượng của cậu trong bốn năm qua khiến tớ không thể nào chấp nhận được!”

” Chúng tớ còn chưa đủ tốt sao? Tớ là học sinh mà giáo sư McGonagall hài lòng nhất, tớ cùng Sirius là học sinh ưu tú nhất Gryffindor, Remus cũng rất xuất sắc, ngay cả giáo sư Voldemort cũng khen ngợi bọn tớ không dứt miệng!”

” Cậu cùng Black cũng là học sinh bị cấm túc nhiều nhất ở Hogwarts!” Lily trào phúng hừ một tiếng.

Nghe thế, Harry nhịn không được che miệng cười trộm, mẹ của cậu thật sự là rất có nghĩa khí.

” Kia, đó là bởi vì giáo sư Voldemort quá mức bao che, bằng không đứa ngốc Harry Potter cùng tên Snivellus còn bị cấm túc nhiều hơn bọn tớ!” James oán hận không thôi.

” Ha hả! Nói như vậy,” Lily vỗ tay một chút,” James Potter, nói thật, tớ thấy, Harry Potter cùng Severus Snape so với bạn của cậu còn đáng yêu hơn nhiều. Tớ thà ở cùng một chỗ với bọn họ cũng không muốn nhìn cậu!”

Harry cùng Snape nhìn nhau, cậu ấy đang nói giỡn sao?

Đang lúc nghi ngờ, cửa bị đẩy mạnh ra, một cô gái xinh đẹp tóc đỏ, mắt xanh lá xuất hiện tại cửa, tức giận đùng đùng đóng cửa, thiếu chút nữa khua phải kính mắt của James, sau đó cô nhanh chóng tăng thêm năm sáu chú khóa cửa.

Harry cùng Snape kinh ngạc nói không nên lời lời, ngơ ngác nhìn Lily đi đến ngồi bên cạnh Harry.

Một nữ sinh Gryffindor, một mình đối mặt hai nam sinh Slytherin, hơn nữa cô ấy biết rõ chuyện này sẽ gián tiếp mang đến cho bọn hắn rất nhiều phiền toái, đây là một loại – lỗ mãng.

Nếu như trong những năm qua, Harry không ở đây, chắc chắn Snape sẽ vì cô ấy mà chịu không ít đau khổ. Mấy năm nay lúc Snape bị đám người James vũ nhục, thì giúp đỡ hắn đã không phải là Lily, mà là Harry, cho nên Snape không chỉ yêu người khác, mà còn tràn ngập oán hận đối với Lily. Hắn nhìn Harry, nói lí nhí vài tiếng, sau đó đem mặt vùi vào sách.

Harry cũng lúng túng. Cậu thầm nghĩ cứ yên lặng hoàn thành 7 năm học ở trường, sau đó vào Văn phòng liên lạc muggle ở bộ pháp thuật làm việc, cuối cùng bảo trụ mạng sống của ba mẹ mình là được, thậm chí cậu không muốn vào Gryffindor. Có thể cùng Snape trở thành bạn bè là việc ngoài ý muốn, xuất phát từ sự công bằng mà cậu lựa chọn cùng Snape đối kháng James, không nghĩ càng khiến cuộc sống ở trường vốn không hạnh phúc của Snape càng thêm bi thảm, điều đó cũng có nghĩa là cậu cùng sư tử Gryffindor triệt để bất hòa. Cậu chỉ có thể nhìn lén Lily từ xa xa, cố gắng đem tương lai mẹ của cậu vì cậu mà hy sinh sinh mệnh ghi tạc trong lòng, chưa bao giờ hi vọng bọn họ có thể ngồi gần nhau như vậy, tình huống ngoài tầm tay này khiến ý nghĩ của cậu hỗn loạn, tay chân luống cuống, căn bản không biết nên nói cái gì.

May mắn, Lily lấy dũng khí của Gryffindor đánh vỡ trầm mặc.” Thật có lỗi, quấy rầy các cậu nghỉ ngơi.”

” Không, không có gì.” Harry gãi gãi đầu, mái tóc giống tổ chim càng thêm hỗn độn,” Chỗ của bọn tớ rất rộng, phi thường hoan nghênh nữ sinh xinh đẹp đến quấy rầy.”

Khuôn mặt âm u của Snape ngẩng lên khỏi cuốn sách, hiện lên nụ cười chế nhạo, lại cúi xuống.

Harry thiếu chút tặng hắn một đấm.

Lily bị câu này làm buồn cười,” Cậu thực hóm hỉnh.”

Harry quẫn bách gãi gãi đầu,” Cũng không có gì, chỉ là muốn giúp cậu vui vẻ một chút.”

Lily nhớ tới James, nụ cười biến mất.

Hedwig kêu một tiếng, vỗ vỗ cánh, bay đến trên đùi Lily, thân mật dùng miệng gõ lóc cóc.

Bộ lông tuyết trắng cùng hành động thân mật của Hedwig lập tức chiếm được cảm tình của Lily, cô vuốt ve Hedwig, sau lại ôm nó ở trong lòng ngực, vui vẻ nói:” Nó thật đáng yêu! Thực xinh đẹp! Nó tên là gì?”

Harry so với Lily còn cao hứng hơn,” Nó là Hedwig, là công chúa kiêu ngạo.”

Thật ra Lily không thích chim cú mèo, nhưng Hedwig thật sự rất đáng yêu, cô không thể không thích.” Nuôi một con cú rất thích, đúng không?”

” Đúng vậy! Nó thân thiện, lại có thể giúp chủ nhân chuyển thư từ, là sủng vật rất được!” Harry ngẩng cao đầu, thao thao bất tuyệt,” Có một lần, Hedwig……”

Bên này toa xe, hai người càng nói càng hợp ý, bên kia toa xe, Snape bất đắc dĩ co rút khóe miệng. Quên đi, hôm nay để cho cậu ấy phóng túng một lần, xuống tàu rồi nhắc lại cho cậu ấy tỉnh. Hắn hiểu sự thống khổ của một Slytherin thầm mến một Gryffindor.

Thẳng đến khi cửa toa xe vang lên tiếng gõ, tiếng nữ sinh gọi tên của Lily, hai người đang đắm chìm trong thế giới muggle và chuyện về chim cú mèo mới trở về thực tại.

” Là bạn của tớ! Xem ra tớ phải trở về để chuẩn bị xuống xe.” Lily tiếc nuối.

” Được, bữa tối gặp, Lily..” Harry đã có thể bình tĩnh gọi tên của mẹ cậu, phải biết rằng, lần đầu tiên gọi tên, thiếu chút nữa cậu cắn đứt đầu lưỡi.

” Bữa tối gặp, Harry.,” Lily dừng một chút, nhìn Snape đang vùi đầu vào sách,” Còn có, Snape.”

Tay Snape không hề động một chút.

Trên đường đến đại sảnh, Snape nhắc nhở Harry:” Một Slytherin cùng Gryffindor yêu nhau sẽ bị coi là phản đồ, Harry, ngươi không được lún sâu quá mức.”

” Bọn tớ chỉ là bạn bè.” Không ý thức được sự tình nghiêm trọng, Harry lơ đễnh giải thích.

” Slytherin cùng Gryffindor chỉ có thể là địch nhân. Nếu cậu không nghĩ muốn bị đuổi khỏi Hogwarts, thì đừng có cái gì với Evens.” Snape bắt lấy bả vai của Harry, trịnh trọng cảnh cáo.

Harry choáng váng,” Không, sẽ không nghiêm trọng như vậy chứ, cậu đừng dọa tớ, Severus……”

” Harry Potter!” Một thanh âm tức giận bột phát hô.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiếng rống giận là của một nam sinh thấp và mập mạp, đi bên cạnh hắn là một nam sinh cao cao có làn da xám và một nữ sinh ngạo mạn. Huy hiệu huynh trưởng xanh biếc trước ngực lòe lòe sáng, theo sát phía sau là Lucius và Narcissa, cuối cùng là hơn mười nhân vật đứng đầu Slytherin.

Harry hoảng sợ, cậu đã làm chuyện gì mà khiến nhân vật cầm quyền của Slytherin tức giận như vậy?” Lestrange, có…… Có việc gì sao?” Cậu không khỏi chột dạ.

Lestrange hận không được trực tiếp Avadacedavra Harry, ném xuống hồ để nuôi cá. Vốn là sự sỉ nhục lớn nhất trong mấy chục năm của nhà Slytherin, không những là hỗn huyết thống mà còn chẳng có phẩm cấp gì đáng nói, hắn không thay đổi tư tưởng, hiện tại lại kết giao với máu bùn Gryffindor – kẻ thù của Slytherin, hắn muốn Slytherin từ nay về sau không ngóc đầu dậy được ở Hogwarts sao!

” Harry Potter, tôi nói cho cậu biết. Nếu cậu tiếp tục cùng Lily Evens kết giao, cậu liền bị đuổi khỏi Hogwarts!” Lestrange nghiến răng rít lên.

” Chủ nhiệm Voldemort đã biết chuyện này, ngài ấy yêu cầu cậu dừng ngay lập tức, nếu không ngài ấy sẽ không nương tay.” Bellatrix nói tiếp.

Lucius chẳng thèm khuyên bảo hay giáo huấn Harry. Hắn đi đến chỗ Snape, không tình nguyện khuyên bảo:” Severus, cậu cũng biết tính nghiêm trọng của việc này. Nếu không phải cậu ta là bạn của cậu, tớ thực không muốn nói giúp cho cậu ta trước mặt chủ nhiệm. Cậu khuyên bảo cậu ta, chỉ còn ba năm nữa là tốt nghiệp, cuộc thi O.W.Ls cũng sắp bắt đầu, cậu ta phải cố gắng để không bị đuổi trước thời điểm đó.”

Snape hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Harry, gật đầu thật mạnh.” Cám ơn cậu, Lucius. Tớ sẽ làm cho cậu ấy tỉnh táo lại.”

Sau khi Lucius và một hàng người rời đi, Snape chuyển hướng nhìn vẻ mặt uể oải của Harry,” Thấy chưa? Nếu cậu không dừng lại những hành vi ngu xuẩn của mình, cậu sẽ bị đuổi khỏi Hogwarts! Cuộc thi O.W.Ls sắp bắt đầu, ước mơ của cậu sắp đi được bước đầu tiên, cậu định vì một cô gái mà hủy hoại hết thảy sao?”

Harry không nghĩ tới sự tình diễn biến nghiêm trọng như thế, cậu không phải là Slytherin chân chính, không thể lý giải cách suy nghĩ của Slytherin. Chẳng qua là bây giờ mấy cái này cũng không quan trọng, cậu phải lựa chọn giữa kế hoạch cuộc sống sau này và mẹ của cậu – Lily Evens.

Cậu lắc đầu, vô lực nói:” Tớ sẽ bảo trì khoảng cách với Lily Evens, tớ không muốn rời khỏi Hogwarts.”

————————————————–

” Lily, hiện tại cậu là sư tỉ của nhà Gryffindor, cậu không thể làm việc tùy tiện. Harry Potter là Slytherin, Slytherin không có một phù thủy tốt!” Bạn của Lily không hy vọng bạn của mình làm việc theo tình cảm.

” Harry không giống các Slytherin khác, cậu ấy là một học sinh hiền lành.” Lily giải thích với bạn của mình,” Một phù thủy thích muggle không có khả năng là người xấu……”

” Slytherin chính là Slytherin, Evens. Harry Potter cũng sẽ không ngoại lệ. Lại nói, cho dù cậu ta muốn cùng cậu làm bạn, thì các Slytherin khác cũng sẽ ngăn cản cậu ta, còn có chủ nhiệm của bọn họ.” Remus xuất hiện cắt ngang lời của Lily.

Đương nhiên Lily không đồng ý với nhận định của Remus,” E rằng cậu nói sai rồi, giáo sư Voldemort thực thích tớ.”

” Chẳng qua đó là trên lớp phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám. Rời khỏi phòng học, ông ấy chính là một Slytherin tôn sùng thuần huyết thống.” Remus phản bác.

Lily trừng mắt nhìn hắn, gắt gao cắn môi.

” Cậu không tin, lát nữa chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy biểu hiện của Harry Potter. Tớ dám nói, cậu ta sẽ không liếc mắt nhìn cậu.” James âm trầm đi đến bên cạnh Remus.

” Tớ tin tưởng Harry.” Lily nâng lên chiếc cằm khéo léo.

Nhưng Harry đã khiến cô thất vọng. Cả trong nghi thức phân loại lẫn bữa tối, ánh mắt Harry chỉ chăm chú nhìn bàn ăn trước mặt, giống như trên mặt bàn có một đóa hoa đang nở. Mà Alice nghe bạn trai của mình – Frank nói về việc này nên đã kể lại cho Lily. Cả Long Button cũng nghe được tin đồn này.

” Chuyện là, bọn Lucius Malfoy hạ thông điệp cuối cùng với Harry Potter, nếu cậu ta tiếp tục cùng cậu làm bạn, cậu ta sẽ bị đuổi khỏi Hogwarts.”

Nghe tin, Lily ngây ngẩn cả người. Thật lâu sau, cô khẽ thở dài.” Xem ra Slytherin vĩnh viễn chỉ có thể là Slytherin, Gryffindor vĩnh viễn cũng chỉ có thể là Gryffindor.”

” Cậu hiểu được là tốt rồi, Lily. Gryffindor cùng Slytherin chỉ có thể làm địch nhân, không thể làm bạn bè.” Alice đồng tình nói.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: Chữ trong {…} là xà ngữ a~
> 
> Tui: Nhiều bạn đọc toàn truyện HPĐN jhoong cần chú thích chắc vẫn hiểu nhỉ :))

Halloween đang đến, trong lâu đài nơi nơi tràn ngập không khí vui vẻ, chỉ có trong lòng Harry Potter đầy uất ức.

Cậu không hối hận vì lựa chọn đến nơi này, Hogwarts là nhà của cậu, vô luận là Harry Potter của hai mươi năm sau hay là Harry Potter của hiện tại đều cho rằng như vậy. Cậu không thể vì Lily mà bị đuổi khỏi Hogwarts. Nhưng cậu không cam tâm, không cam tâm cùng Lily trở thành người xa lạ. Lúc trước lựa chọn Gryffindor thì tốt rồi. Ý niệm này vừa xuất hiện trong đầu, Harry đã lập tức phủ nhận. Nếu lúc trước cậu vào Gryffindor, hôm nay cuộc sống của Snape cũng không sạch sẽ như thế, lại càng không thể cùng cậu trở thành bạn bè.

Trên đời nào có mười phần hoàn mĩ, có được thì có mất.

Harry yên lặng an ủi chính mình, rời khỏi sân Quidditch.

Lúc không vui vẻ, Harry thường tới sân Quidditch, ngồi ở khán đài cao nhất, quan sát toàn sân, tưởng tượng cảnh tượng náo nhiệt của trận đấu, tâm tình sẽ tốt lên. Khi đó khán đài trống trải sẽ chật cứng không còn chỗ ngồi, mọi người cuồng nhiệt cổ vũ cho trận đấu. Tuy nhiên bốn năm qua Harry đều là khán giả, từ lúc James Potter làm tầm thủ thì Slytherin không còn chạm qua cúp Quidditch, Harry hy vọng năm nay Slytherin có thể chiến thắng Gryffindor, đoạt được cúp Quidditch. Hy vọng Lucius Malfoy có thể hăng hái một chút, đừng để James Potter xem hắn là kẻ ngu ngốc mà chơi đùa.

Từ sân Quidditch trở lại Slytherin phải đi qua nhiều hành lang và cầu thang, trong đó có một cái cầu thang, đi đến một nửa phải nhảy qua một bậc, bằng không sẽ lọt vào cầu thang không thể động đậy.

Harry đang đi ở trên cầu thang này.

Đột nhiên, trước mặt cậu xuất hiện một hồn người chết nửa trong suốt trắng sáng như trân châu, giơ tay lên, bụi phấn màu trắng biến Harry thành một người tuyết.

” Khụ khụ, Peeves!” Harry kêu to. Trừ con quỷ Peeves tác oai tác quái ra, không có hồn ma nào làm việc như vậy.

Nhưng mà chuyện này còn chưa chấm dứt. Harry vừa vặn đi tới bậc thang biến mất, đây là bước nhảy trong quá khứ, cả người cậu lọt vào giữa cầu thang.

” Ha! Ha! Harry Potter ngu xuẩn! Bị kẹp lấy, ha! Ha!” Peeves lớn tiếng cười nhạo Harry, bất ngờ lấy đi kính mắt của cậu,” Không có kính mắt, xem cậu sẽ thế nào, Potter? Thấy không rõ đường sẽ bị ngã vỡ đầu!” Nói xong vỗ bàn tay rồi bay đi.

Harry cắn răng nghiến lợi, buồn bực trong hai tháng rốt cục tìm được một lý do phát tiết. Kinh nghiệm nhiều năm chiến đấu giúp cậu dễ dàng hoạt động trong không gian chật hẹp, nhẹ nhàng rút đũa phép ra, sử dụng chú dịch chuyển cơ thể, cậu đã vững vàng đứng trên hành lang.

” Peeves, là mày tự tìm!” Harry hung ác nói,” Accio Peeves. ” (Chú triệu tập)

Vốn Peeves đang cao hứng phấn chấn, lại mờ mịt xuất hiện trước mặt Harry, không rõ chính mình vì cái gì mà không tự chủ được mà bay vào trong này. Sau khi nhìn thấy Harry, hắn vẫn cười nhạo Harry như trước,” Ai nha nha, cậu có thể thoát ra nhanh như vậy? Tôi còn tưởng rằng cậu phải ngốc ở đó đến lúc trời gần sáng, bởi vì cậu thật sự quá ngu ngốc! Chẳng qua, cậu không có kính mắt lại xinh đẹp như vậy, nhưng có chút giống James Potter……”

Harry lạnh lùng cắt ngang lời lảm nhảm không ngớt của hắn,” Hãy bớt sàm ngôn đi, mắt kính của tao ở đâu?”

Peeves đắc ý lộn nhào trên không trung, ác ý cười to:” Đã bị chôn dưới đất, cậu muốn tìm cũng không thấy!”

Harry cực kỳ giận dữ mà cười,” Được lắm, Peeves, mày thực thành công, mày thành công khiến tao phát hỏa, mày phải trả giá không nhỏ!”

” Nga?” Peeves nghĩ lời của Harry phi thường buồn cười, hắn đưa lưng về phía Harry, cúi người nhìn Harry qua hai chân mình,” Trả giá không nhỏ? Chỉ bằng cậu? Chỉ bằng một đứa ngốc Potter của Slytherin? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha……”

” Tao chán ghét tiếng nói của mày, cho nên mày câm miệng cho tao.” Harry vung đũa phép một chút, tiếng cười của Peeves lập tức biến mất.

Peeves kinh ngạc gãi gãi cái cổ, một bên thần tình hoảng sợ nhìn Harry, xoay người muốn trốn. Harry lạnh lùng cười, đũa phép lại nhẹ nhàng vung lên một chút, sử dụng chú ngữ mà Snape sáng tạo, treo ngược Peeves như chuông vàng, đầu hạ xuống đất.

Mặc kệ Peeves kinh hoàng thất thố, liều mạng giãy dụa cũng không thể di chuyển một phân nào, Harry dùng chú triệu tập thu hồi kính mắt, dùng một chút pháp thuật nhỏ khôi phục kính mắt như mới. Mang kính mắt, thế giới lại trở lại rõ ràng trước mắt Harry, chính là khuôn mặt kinh hãi của Peeves.

Harry ung dung bước xung quanh nó mấy vòng.

Peeves xanh mặt, hắn nghĩ ánh mắt của Harry giống như phu nhân Lawless nhìn chuột bạch nhỏ. Hắn càng thêm kinh hoảng.

Thưởng thức bộ dáng sợ hãi của Peeves, Harry nhẹ nhàng khua đũa phép, chậm rãi mở miệng:” Peeves, mày nên rõ ràng, trên đời này có một số người có thể cười nhạo, có một số người không thể cười nhạo. Mà tao, thuộc loại không thể cười nhạo kia. Mày đã rơi vào tay tao, mày nói, tao nên trừng phạt mày thế nào đây?”

Peeves nhanh chóng cầu xin tha thứ, không thể nói nên hắn thông qua hành động cửa chỉ biểu đạt ý nguyện, nhưng Harry căn bản không đếm xỉa đến ý tứ của hắn, cho nên rất nhanh liền nói tiếp:” Đoạt hồn chú thì thế nào? Ví dụ như ra lệnh cho mày đi cởi bỏ búi tóc của giáo sư McGonagall (mặt Peeves tái mét), hoặc là ân cần thăm hỏi cụ Dumbledore trên bàn làm việc một chút (mặt Peeves xanh một mảnh), hoặc là ăn cắp chiếc nhẫn có đính viên đá đen trên tay giáo sư Voldemort (mặt Peeves như tro tàn, có thể tắt thở bất cứ lúc nào)…… Đáng tiếc, không thể dùng a.” Harry giả vờ tiếc nuối thở dài, Peeves giống như phạm nhân tử hình nghe được phán quyết hoãn hình, trút được gánh nặng, mừng rỡ như điên.

” Chẳng qua,” Harry lại nhìn thẳng Peeves,” Vẫn còn một pháp thuật nho nhỏ rất thú vị, ví dụ như dùng chú Petrification (hóa đá), sau đó đem mày treo trên tháp Gryffindor, nơi đây phong cảnh tốt lắm, hoặc có thể đem mày biến thành chuột bạch nhỏ, mày đừng tưởng rằng tao không thể làm.” Harry vung đũa phép, một con nhện treo trong không trung, cả người nó cứng ngắc, giống tảng đá. Đầu Peeves co rút vài cái. Harry lại huy động đũa phép, con nhện biến thành một con chuột bạch nhỏ, chạy vào hang động trong tường. Peeves tuyệt vọng gục đầu xuống.

Biểu hiện của Peeves làm tâm tình của Harry khoái trá, hù dọa Peeves giúp buồn bực trong lòng cậu phát tiết.” Lần này tao dạy mày một bài học, nếu còn lần sau..” Cậu tới gần Peeves, biểu tình lạnh lùng tàn khốc dọa Peeves một phen giật mình, liên tục lắc đầu,” Tốt lắm, hy vọng mày đừng khiến tao thất vọng. Còn có, việc hôm nay là bí mật, nếu mày dám tiết lộ ra ngoài, tao sẽ làm mày hối hận vì trước đây không xuống âm phủ!”

Peeves nghe được câu cuối cùng, cả người muốn nhũn ra, thật là đáng sợ, Slytherin quả nhiên đều là rắn độc! Hắn liều mạng gật đầu, lực đạo mạnh đến mức muốn bẻ gãy cổ.

Lúc này Harry mới vừa lòng buông tha cho hắn, tìm được tự do, Peeves nhanh chóng chạy trốn, không dám quay đầu nhìn lại, giống như đang có rắn độc đuổi theo đằng sau.

{ Rất nhiều năm không thấy qua màn biểu diễn phất khích như vậy, Lucius so với cậu bé này, quả thực là một trời một vực a.}


	7. Chapter 7

Một tiếng cảm thán vang lên phía sau, Harry giật mình quay đầu lại, phía sau hành lang âm u hiện ra cái bóng lờ mờ của một con đại xà, thân thể cuộn sóng phập phồng dài ít nhất 12 thước Anh (đơn vị đo độ dài của nước Anh), hai con mắt to như miệng chén lộ ra ánh sáng trong suốt, cái lưỡi đỏ thong thả phun ra nuốt vào.

Nagini, sủng vật khiến kẻ khác sợ hãi của Voldemort!

{ Mày thấy được?} Harry không khỏi nắm chặt đũa phép. Bởi vì quá phẫn nộ, cậu đã quên nhìn hoàn cảnh chung quanh liền bắt đầu hành động trả thù.

{ Đương nhiên, ta thấy toàn bộ……} Nagini ngừng lại, nó ý thức được Harry vừa mới nói gì đó.{ Ngươi, ngươi biết nói xà ngữ!}

{ Vấn đề này không quan trọng. Quan trọng là, vừa rồi mày đều thấy được tất cả? Từ đầu tới đuôi?}

Ánh mắt Nagini hiện lên một đạo quang mang kỳ dị, có chút buồn cười,{ tiểu tử kia, Harry Potter, ngươi có ý định giết ta diệt khẩu, đừng tự tìm phiền toái cho chính mình.}

Harry lắc đầu.{ Tao không thích giết chóc, vô luận là người hay là động vật.} Cậu giơ lên đũa phép,{ nhưng tao phải thay đổi trí nhớ của mày.}

Không ngờ, vết sẹo trên trán Harry không đúng lúc sinh ra đau đớn.

Voldemort!

Đáng chết! Harry âm thầm mắng, xoay người muốn chạy đi.

” Harry Potter.” Tiếng nói cực độ chán ghét mang theo sự không kiên nhẫn vang lên,” Hiện tại đã quá giờ, cậu vẫn còn loanh quanh trên hành lang! Cậu có biết bị Filch bắt được sẽ có hậu quả gì không?”

Harry phải quay đầu lại, đối mặt với lửa giận của chủ nhiệm nhà Slytherin.” Thực xin lỗi, giáo sư Voldemort. Em sẽ lập tức trở lại tẩm thất, cam đoan sẽ không bị Filch bắt được.”

Voldemort cố gắng ngăn chặn nội tâm khinh thường cùng hiềm ác, gương mặt anh tuấn run rẩy vài cái,” Ngài Potter, thỉnh không cần khảo nghiệm sự kiên nhẫn của ta, hậu quả không phải cậu có thể gánh vác.”

” Vâng, giáo thụ. Em đi đây.” Harry nhanh chân bỏ chạy. Cậu hiểu được sau việc của Lily, sự căm ghét của Voldemort đối với cậu đã lên tới đỉnh điểm, nếu cậu còn muốn tiếp tục ở lại Hogwarts, thì không được khiêu chiến với Voldemort.

{ Thật khó tin rằng cậu ta lại là Slytherin!} Voldemort phẫn nộ đá đá mặt đất.

{ Ngươi thực chán ghét cậu ta?} Nagini cảm thấy sự tình rất thú vị.

{ Đương nhiên! Cậu ta là học sinh kém cỏi nhất ta từng dạy, không ai kém hơn cậu ta! Nếu không phải cái lão bất tử Dumbledore kia thỉnh thoảng ám chỉ ta không được vì yêu ghét cá nhân mà khai trừ đệ tử, năm thứ 3 ta đã đuổi cậu ta đi rồi.} Voldemort tưởng tượng đến đây cả người liền phát hỏa, một Slytherin cư nhiên nghiên cứu về muggle, Merlin a!

{ Thật sao?} Nagini càng vui vẻ,{ vậy khi ngươi nghe ta nói xong chuyện này sẽ không cho rằng cậu ta là học sinh kém cỏi nhất ngươi từng dạy đâu, thậm chí còn có thể yêu cậu ta phát cuồng ni.}

{ Không có khả năng.}

Voldemort đi đến văn phòng của hắn, ở bên cạnh tẩm thất của nhà Slytherin. Đồ dùng trang trí trong phòng đều là màu bạc cùng màu xanh biếc, lò sưởi bập bùng, hắn ngồi thoải mái trên sofa, hai chân thẳng tắp hạ xuống nệm ghế thêu hoa tinh mĩ, móng tay móng chân đều được chăm sóc mượt mà bóng loáng.

Giờ phút này, cánh tay của hắn khoát lên thành sofa, ngón tay khép chặt lại.{ Ngươi nói, Harry Potter biết nói xà ngữ?}

Nagini lượn quanh trên tấm thảo xanh bạc của mình, lưỡi xà phun ra nuốt vào,{ Đúng vậy. Ta khẳng định kia không phải là bắt chước, mà là xà ngữ chân chính.}

Voldemort run sợ vài phần, tay thật cẩn thận cầm lấy bức họa đặt trên bàn, nhẹ nhàng mở ra. Người thanh niên có mái tóc đen, đôi mắt xanh lá cây, nhãn thần mang theo sự kiên nhẫn cùng lãnh đạm, khi mỉm cười lại dễ dàng chiếm lấy tâm của hắn. Hắn cẩn thẩn vuốt ve tấm hình, giống như đang vuốt ve người thực, { Ngươi nói, Harry Potter giống người kia?}

{ Không chỉ là giống, quả thực là một khuôn mẫu khắc ra, chỉ khác là trên trán nhiều thêm một vết sẹo. Không tin, ngày mai ngươi có thể kiểm chứng một chút.}

{ Đương nhiên ta sẽ tự mình kiểm chứng. Đây là việc rất trọng đại, không chấp nhận có chút sai sót.} Voldemort cuộn bức họa lại, đặt vào nơi giữ những thứ quý giá, khóa cẩn thận.

Lại thoải mái tựa lưng vào sofa, Voldemort bắt đầu suy tư về chuyện kinh hỉ hôm nay Nagini mang đến cho hắn. Harry Potter, học sinh hắn chán ghét nhất, năm thứ năm có thể dễ dàng sử dụng chú không tiếng động, hơn nữa còn sử dụng pháp thuật lưu loát trôi chảy vượt xa học sinh năm thứ 7 của Slytherin. Cái đó và biểu hiện bình thường trên lớp của cậu ta, hoàn toàn trái ngược. Một khi Nagini không hoa mắt, vậy chứng tỏ Harry Potter luôn che dấu thực lực. Nhưng, vì sao lại như vậy? Cậu ta chỉ có Snape là bạn, từ trước đến nay luôn đối đầu với bộ tứ của Gryffindor (Chuyện này là thật, Voldemort xác định), vài năm qua đều sống trong vòng nhỏ hẹp của bản thân, lý tưởng duy nhất là trở thành một viên chức trong văn phòng liên lạc muggle của bộ pháp thuật, cậu ta không có dã tâm gì, cũng không có mục đích gì. Vì sao phải che dấu thực lực? Tiến vào văn phòng liên lạc muggle cùng thực lực cường đại đâu có mâu thuẫn.

Voldemort hoàn toàn không hiểu rõ suy nghĩ của Harry.

Đương nhiên, so với năng lực xuất sắc của Harry, có sự kiện Voldemort để ý hơn khi nghe Nagini nói về Harry.

Harry biết nói xà ngữ, hơn nữa lại giống người hắn ngày nhớ đêm mong như đúc!

Điều này chứng tỏ cái gì? Điều này chứng tỏ Harry rất có thể là người hắn yêu luyến! Dựa vào cái gì khẳng định như vậy, là bởi vì ít ai có thể biết nói xà ngữ như Voldemort. Trong bảy năm hắn học ở trường chỉ có hắn cùng Morfin? Morfin Gaunt? Sau khi Morfin chết, cho đến bây giờ, chỉ có một mình hắn. Sau này đọc vô số sách cổ, thỉnh giáo vô số trưởng giả, hắn mới hiểu chỉ có hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin mới biết xà ngữ, cho nên hắn phát động thuộc hạ của mình đi tìm hậu duệ của Slytherin. Nhưng thực đáng tiếc, bởi vì sự thiếu sót của Salaza Slytherin, mà phần lớn hậu duệ bị chôn vùi trong lịch sử, Voldemort là hậu duệ duy nhất còn sống. Không có huyết mạch của Salaza Slytherin, sẽ không biết nói xà ngữ, với những nhận thức vốn có về giới phù thủy, Voldemort từng nghĩ đến người hắn yêu có thể đầu thai là hậu duệ của mình. Vì thế hắn có rất nhiều tình nhân, nhưng mà những đứa trẻ sinh ra đều chết yểu, không có một kẻ sống đến khi trưởng thành, hắn không thể không buông tha cho ý tưởng này. Như vậy chỉ còn lại một khả năng, người kia đã mang huyết mạch của Salaza Slytherin thì có một nơi người kia không thể không đến — đó là trường pháp thuật Hogwarts. Vì thế, Voldemort trở thành giáo sư bộ môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám của Hogwarts. Gần 20 năm, hắn luôn tìm kiếm ở trường học, lại không thu hoạch được gì. Rất nhiều học sinh có tóc đen mắt xanh lá, nhưng một chút cũng không giống người kia. Lúc James Potter xuất hiện từng khiến tim hắn đập nhanh,trống ngực gia tốc, trừ ánh mắt, James Potter cùng người kia có bảy tám phần giống nhau. Nhưng mà gia tộc Potter và Salaza Slytherin không có một chút quan hệ. Voldemort đành phải tiếc nuối bắt đầu tìm kiếm lại. Không thể không thừa nhận, từ đầu đến cuối Harry Potter đều không nằm trong phạm vi tìm hiểu của hắn. Buồn cười chính là ngoại trừ tóc ra thì Harry Potter khi mang kính mắt không hề giống hình dáng của người kia, biểu hiện kém cỏi và nhút nhát của Harry Potter không giống với pháp thuật cao siêu tràn đầy tự tin của người kia trong ấn tượng của Voldemort.

Không nghĩ tới, người không có khả năng nhất lại là người có khả năng nhất. Voldemort không biết nên cảm tạ Merlin hay là nên nguyền rủa chính mình có mắt không tròng.

Cuộc tìm kiếm vô tận rốt cục cũng có một ánh rạng đông.

Bữa sáng ngày hôm sau, một con cú xinh đẹp bay đến trước mặt Harry, đưa tới một phong thư.

Harry Potter,

Sau bữa sáng tới văn phòng của ta.


	8. Chapter 8

Chất liệu giấy viết thư thượng thừa cùng kiểu chữ hoa lệ không gì sánh được chỉ thuộc về một người – Voldemort.

Harry rõ ràng, sau chuyện tối hôm qua Voldemort không tìm cậu mới là lạ. Một tử thần thực tử tốt cỡ nào a. Nếu cậu giả câm vờ điếc có thể lừa gạt hắn hay không?

Đây là lần đầu tiên Harry đi vào văn phòng của Voldemort, đập vào mắt chính là không gian màu bạc cùng màu xanh biếc. Trên bức tường xanh bạc treo chân dung của Voldemort, hình dáng đều là cao quý tao nhã. Rèm cửa màu bạc được kéo ra, chẳng biết ánh sáng theo nóc nhà hay cửa sổ cao đi vào phòng, làm cho người ta cảm thụ được ánh mặt trời sáng lạn. Đương nhiên, các tẩm thất không thể thấy được ánh sáng mặt trời. Lửa màu bạc bập bùng trong lò sưởi, hai bên chạm trổ hai con rắn lớn hình chữ S, lục bảo thạch trang trí thân thể và hồng bảo thạch dùng khảm mắt cực kỳ hoa mĩ cùng quỷ dị. Sàn nhà màu bạc, đan xen với những tấm sàn màu xanh biếc tạo nên phong cách của nhà Slytherin.

Bàn làm việc làm bằng gỗ tử đàn của Voldemort rất lớn, cũng rất trống. Trừ hai chồng bài tập của học sinh, cùng một pho tượng điêu khắc của Slytherin thì chỉ có một bình mực màu vàng, bút lông vàng lẳng lặng nằm ở giá bút được chế tác bằng đá đen.

Voldemort ngồi thoải mái trên ghế bành phía sau bàn làm việc, trường bào màu đen được treo trên giá áo nơi góc tường, bản thân hắn chỉ mặc sơ – mi tơ tằm trắng như tuyết. Hắn lẳng lặng nhìn Harry đi vào, khuôn mặt anh tuấn tinh xảo không có một tia cảm xúc.

｛ Ngồi đi, Harry.｝ Hắn huy động đũa phép, một chiếc ghế xuất hiện phía sau Harry.

Suy nghĩ của Harry bị kiềm hãm mạnh mẽ, Voldemort đang nói tiếng Anh hay là xà ngữ? Cậu vốn nghĩ rằng cho dù bị hỏi gì cũng giả vờ không biết, nhưng sự tình tới trước mắt mới phát hiện có rất nhiều chuyện không thể. Tỷ như, cậu không phân biệt được tiếng Anh cùng xà ngữ. Khi cậu còn là cậu bé vàng của Gryffindor, trừ vài lần chiến đấu ngắn ngủi với Voldemort, không ai có khả năng cùng cậu dùng xà ngữ nói chuyện, cũng không có người có khả năng nói cho cậu biết tiếng Anh và xà ngữ khác nhau như thế nào. Đối với cậu, hai chủng ngôn ngữ đều giống nhau. Trước kia điều này không có vấn đề gì, nhưng bây giờ có vấn đề. Lát nữa nếu Voldemort hỏi, cậu nên trả lời hay không trả lời? Nếu Voldemort nói xà ngữ, cậu không trả lời thì không có vấn đề gì; nhưng nếu Voldemort nói tiếng Anh thì sao? Hậu quả nếu cậu không trả lời…… Mồ hôi lạnh của cậu rơi xuống.

Cậu bất an ngồi xuống, bắt đầu lo lắng về cuộc gặp mặt ngày hôm nay.

｛ Nagini nói cho ta, cậu sử dụng chú không tiếng động thực lưu loát. Điều này làm cho ta chấn động, Harry Potter, bình thường cậu không biểu hiện như vậy.｝ Voldemort bình tĩnh mở miệng.

Harry cố gắng nghe, trong ấn tượng phát âm của xà ngữ mang theo một loại thanh âm tê tê, tựa như thanh âm lưỡi xà phun ra nuốt vào. Cậu nhớ rõ từng thể nghiệm loại này. Nhưng không biết có phải là thể nghiệm đã rất lâu hay là cậu quá lo lắng, cậu không nghe rõ phát âm của Voldemort có tê tê thanh hay không. Tựa hồ có, lại tựa hồ không có. Merlin a, ai có thể nói cho cậu, cậu nên trả lời hay không?

｛ Lời giải thích của cậu, Potter?｝ Voldemort gắt gao ép hỏi,｛ Ta có nói qua cậu không cần khiêu chiến với tính nhẫn nại của ta, Potter, hậu quả cậu gánh vác không nổi đâu.｝ Chiết tâm bí thuật (Legilimency) thất bại, người trước mắt Harry Potter hiển nhiên là cao thủ bế quan bí thuật (Occlumency).

Gian nan nuốt nước miếng, Harry có cảm giác cổ hộng khô rát. Voldemort đã cảnh cáo cậu, cậu phải đáp lại, không có biện pháp giả vờ mình nghe không hiểu, trừ phi cậu dám mạo hiểm bị khai trừ. Voldemort vừa mới giao chiến đã thắng ván đầu tiên.

｛ Đúng vậy thưa giáo sư, em thừa nhận Nagini nói thực. Nhưng em không nghĩ phải giải thích làm gì, có biểu hiện thực lực ra ngoài hay không là tự do của em.｝ Harry đánh cuộc, nói.


	9. Chapter 9

Voldemort mừng như điên, không chú ý tới Harry nói gì, cho dù chú ý tới hắn cũng không để ở trong lòng. So với hậu duệ của Slytherin, cãi vã nho nhỏ có là cái gì! Toàn tâm hắn đắm chìm trong việc Harry Potter biết nói xà ngữ, mang đến cho hắn kích động và vui sướng. Trong lòng hắn lập tức ra quyết định, mặc kệ Harry Potter có phải là người kia hay không, hắn muốn mang theo Harry bên người, tận tâm chiếu cố, tinh tâm bồi dưỡng, bồi dưỡng Harry thành một phù thủy nổi bật. Hắn có nghĩa vụ trợ giúp hậu bối có lẽ là duy nhất có quan hệ huyết thống này. Nếu Harry chính là người kia, hắn lại càng không thể để Harry rời khỏi mình.

｛ Được rồi, cậu không muốn giải thích cũng được.｝ Voldemort nóng lòng muốn chứng thực vấn đề hắn muốn biết nhất,｛ Potter, hạ kính mắt.｝

｛ Cáp?｝ Hiếm khi Voldemort nói chuyện dễ nghe khiến Harry kinh ngạc và có chút sợ hãi , cậu không hiểu yêu cầu của Voldemort, ngơ ngẩn một hồi, kính mắt liền biến mất vô ảnh vô tung, trước mắt lâm vào một mảnh mơ hồ.

Voldemort không thể tự chủ mà đứng lên, đi đến trước mặt Harry, cẩn thận đánh giả gương mặt hắn đã xem nhẹ 5 năm: Mái tóc đen, hàng mi tinh tế, đôi mắt to trong suốt xanh biếc, cái mũi thẳng thắn kiên nghị, đôi môi hồng nhạt, mười phần mười là bản thu nhỏ của người kia.

｛ Cười một chút.｝ Hắn nói ra mệnh lệnh.

｛ Em……｝ Harry không khỏi muốn kháng nghị.

｛ Ta nói cười!｝ Voldemort nôn nóng.

Được rồi, Harry mím môi. Biểu hiện vừa rồi của Voldemort thực quái dị, nhưng cậu không thể tùy tiện vuốt râu hùm. Cười vậy.

Cậu nở nụ cười phi thường không tình nguyện.

Nhưng trong mắt Voldemort, nụ cười của Harry phi thường xinh đẹp, ngại ngùng mà vừa nhu hòa, cực kỳ giống nụ cười của người kia. Bởi vì còn là thiếu niên, cho nên giờ phút này ánh mắt của Harry không có mỏi mệt cùng chán ghét như người kia, đáy mắt cũng không có cứng cỏi không thể dao động như người kia, Harry vẫn trong thời gian trưởng thành, đang chờ đợi cậu là cuộc sống nhiều màu sắc.

Hắn đã xác định, Harry chính là người kia, hai mươi năm, rốt cục hắn đợi được.

Nhanh chóng trở lại chỗ ngồi, Voldemort đem kính mắt trả cho Harry. Kính mắt đã che khuất gương mặt xinh đẹp tuyệt trần của Harry, hắn không thể nhịn được mà cau mày, muốn dẫn Harry đến Hẻm Xéo tạo hình tượng mới. Đương nhiên, trong lúc đó, trước tiên hắn muốn xác định quan hệ mới với Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort huy động đũa phép, trong không trung xuất hiện một bình rượu bạc và hai ly pha lê. Bình rượu biến mất sau khi rót chất lỏng màu mật ong vào hai ly, một ly hướng đến Voldemort còn một ly hướng đến Harry.

” Là rượu mật ong tốt nhất.” Voldemort nói.

Harry chần chờ một lát, uống một ngụm, hương vị quả nhiên thật tốt.

” Harry, em có biết năng lực đặc biệt của Salaza Slytherin không?”

Harry gật gật đầu, nghi hoặc vì cách thay đổi xưng hô của Voldemort, có chút phát lạnh.” Biết, thưa thầy, ông ấy có khả năng nói chuyện với rắn.”

” Tốt lắm.” Voldemmort tiếp tục nói,” Bởi vậy hậu duệ của ông ấy cũng có thể cùng rắn nói chuyện, cũng chỉ có hậu duệ của ông ấy mới có khả năng nói chuyện với rắn.” Hắn ngừng lại một chút, muốn nhìn xem phản ứng của Harry. Khiến hắn thất vọng chính là, Harry không hề dao động, tựa hồ việc này không quan hệ với mình.” Em có biết ý nghĩa của cái này là gì không?”

” Em không cho rằng em cùng Salaza Slytherin có quan hệ.” Harry thì thào nói.

” Nga? Vì sao em khẳng định như thế?” Voldemort không khỏi thiêu mi, lời nói như đinh đóng cột của Harry khiến hắn buồn cười.

” Em họ Potter, trong giới phù thủy không có một Potter cùng Salaza Slytherin có quan hệ.” Harry tin tưởng tràn đầy trả lời.

Voldemort cười. Hắn còn tưởng rằng Harry có chứng cớ gì, nguyên lai chỉ là phủ định của cá nhân.

” Đúng vậy, cha của em có thể không có quan hệ với Salaza Slytherin. Nhưng em không chỉ có cha, em còn có mẹ.”

” Mẹ của em là muggle.” Harry phản bác. Hậu duệ của Slytherin “cao quý” đâu có thể là đứa nhỏ xuất thân từ muggle.

Voldemort gắt gao mím môi một chút, sau đó không tình nguyện thừa nhận:” Bất luận gia đình nào cũng sẽ có phản đồ hay nghiệt tử. Gia tộc Black có, gia tộc Gaunt……” Hắn nhanh chóng thu lời,” Tóm lại, em không biết rõ huyết thống của mẹ mình, trường hợp này có thể xảy ra.”

Harry căm tức nghiến răng, cậu hận mình đã lạc vào thời đại này. Tại thời đại này cậu không thể thẳng thắn thừa nhận gia tộc của ba mẹ mình, chỉ có thể hàm hồ nói bọn họ một người là phù thủy một người là muggle. Mà hiện tại, nó không phải là một bằng chứng thuyết phục.

” Kỳ thật, cho dù điều tra, cha mẹ của em cùng Salaza Slytherin không có quan hệ huyết thống cũng không sao cả, có khả năng nói được xà ngữ chính là chứng cứ thuyết phục chứng tỏ em là hậu duệ của Slytherin.” Voldemort tiếp tục đẩy Harry xuống vực sâu.

Harry lặng lẽ cắn môi. Cậu nói cái gì người khác cũng sẽ không tin, giả sử nói rằng mình không hề có thân thân hắn cũng sẽ không tin. Xem ra, tạm thời mình đành nhận danh hào hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin.

” Được rồi, cho dù em là hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin, vậy thì sao chứ?”

” Vậy thì sao? Vậy thì sao!” Voldemort kích động đứng lên, bước nhanh đến trước mặt Harry,” Vậy có nghĩa là chúng ta có quan hệ huyết thống, ta là trưởng bối của em!”

” Rốt cục thầy muốn nói cái gì, giáo sư Voldemort?” Harry cảm giác thực mê mang, tuy rằng cậu có thể hiểu được từng lời của Voldemort, nhưng khi đan chúng vào với nhau cậu không thể nào hiểu nổi.

” Ý tứ chính là, ta có quyền lợi pháp lí, đề đơn lên tòa án gia đình thay đổi người giám hộ của em.” Voldemort tà tà cười,” Ta định làm như vậy.”


	11. Chapter 11

” Cái gì?” Harry rốt cuộc nhịn không được, nhảy dựng lên. Ly rượu pha lê rơi trên sàn nhà, vỡ nát, rượu mật ong văng tung tóe.

” Thay đổi quyền giam hộ? Thay đổi cho ai?” Sắc mặt tái nhợt cuống quýt, rõ ràng mất đi năng lực tự hỏi.

” Đương nhiên là ta, không hề nghi ngờ. Ta là thân nhân duy nhất trên thế giới của em.” Voldemort cho Harry một nụ cười hoàn mỹ, tùy tay khôi phục ly pha lê của Harry, lại rót một ly rượu cho Harry.

Do dự vài giây, Harry tiếp nhận ly rượu, một hơi uống sạch. Tin tức bất ngờ khiến Harry mất bình tĩnh, cậu cần uống một ly rượu để có thời gian suy nghĩ vấn đề. Nhưng vấn đề này thật sự vượt qua sự tưởng tượng của cậu, cậu lại hỏi một vấn đề ngu xuẩn:” Rốt cuộc thầy muốn làm gì, em cứ như vậy đã là tốt lắm.”

Voldemort lớn tiếng cắt ngang lời Harry,” Ta cho rằng em một chút cũng không được! Em có được thực lực mạnh mẽ, lại liều mạng che dấu; em có được huyết thống vô cùng cao quý, lại muốn pha trộng với muggle thấp hèn. Là người thân duy nhất trên đời của em, ta không thể dung nạp mấy cái này! Ta muốn đích thân sửa chữa em, dạy dỗ, giúp em trở thành phù thủy xuất sắc nhất, khiến tất cả mọi người đều quỳ gối dưới chân của em!” Hắn muốn Harry trở thành vương giả, vĩnh viễn cùng hắn sóng vai mà đứng.

Khiến tất cả mọi người đều quỳ gối dưới chân? Ngoại trừ ngươi phải không, Voldemort? Harry càng nghe càng căm tức, hận không thể đem ly rượu đổ trên đầu Voldemort. Chẳng qua là cậu khống chế được cảm xúc của chính mình, đem ly rượu đặt trên bàn làm việc.

Sau đó cậu đi đến trước mặt Voldemort, ngẩng đầu lên, kiên định nhìn thẳng, giống như một người muốn gió được gió,muốn mưa được mưa, hoàn toàn không để ý đến cái trán truyền đến từng đợt đau đớn bén nhọn, gằn từng tiếng nói cho hắn:” Ngài Voldemort, ta hy vọng ngài nên hiểu rõ, chuyện của Harry Potter ta, là do Harry Potter ta quyết định. Ta thích cuộc sống thanh thản nhẹ nhàng, ta thích muggle, cho nên mục tiêu của ta là làm một chức vụ trong văn phòng liên lạc muggle, cả đời cùng muggle giao thiệp. Cuộc sống của ta không cần bất luận kẻ nào chỉ tay điều khiển, kể cả – ngài.”

Áp lực khủng khiếp tạt vào mặt, khiến Voldemort không thể không thối lui vài bước, mới có thể hô hấp bình thường. Hắn kinh hãi nhìn Harry, khó có thể tin một học sinh 15 tuổi có khả năng phát ra áp bách kinh người như thế, nên hắn không hề phòng bị mà phải ăn đau khổ. Tinh thần mạnh mẽ chỉ kém cỏi hơn hắn có một chút. Trong nháy mắt, Harry trong trí nhớ cùng Harry trước mắt hoàn toàn tương đồng. Lơ đãng phát ra tự tin bễ nghễ thiên hạ, ngạo thị chúng sinh, niềm tin kiên định là một trong những nguyên nhân khiến hắn không thể không yêu mà càng càng yêu càng sâu hơn.

Nhưng mà, đứa nhỏ này làm được như thế nào? Là ai dạy cậu ta? Dumbledore? Rất có thể, bằng không sao lão già kia luôn phá rối hắn. Hoặc là…… Cậu ta tự mình nghiên cứu? Voldemort càng nghĩ càng thấy Harry là một ẩn số, cũng càng ngày càng nhiệt huyết sôi trào. Nguyên lai Harry gần15 tuổi cũng đã đủ tư cách cùng hắn sóng vai mà đứng thống trị thế giới, như vậy cho dù gặp khó khăn, hắn nhất định phải có được Harry, bất luận kẻ nào cũng không thể ngăn cản hắn, cho dù là Dumbledore.

“Well, well, Harry.” Voldemort trở về chỗ ngồi,” Không cần kích động như vậy, chúng ta chậm rãi nói chuyện.”

” Em không cho rằng em cùng thầy còn có thể tiếp túc nói chuyện.” Harry mất bình tĩnh nói nói.

Voldemort phá lệ mỉm cười có thành ý, khôn khéo nói tiếp,” Chuyện gì cũng cần làm rõ, nếu ta sai thì ta sẽ giải thích.” Hắn rót cho Harry ly rượu thứ ba.” Đến đây đi, đến đây đi, ngồi xuống.”

Harry cảnh giác ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh.

” Không thể không nói, em làm ta kinh ngạc, Harry.” Voldemort rất nhanh nghĩ lý do thoái thác,” Lần đầu tiên ta gặp lại một Slytherin thích muggle như vậy.”

” Mũ phân loại từng muốn phân em vào Gryffindor.” Harry lạnh lùng mở miệng.

” Nhưng cuối cùng nó vẫn phân em vào Slytherin.” May mắn cho cái mũ phân loại kia không đưa ra quyết định sai lầm, bằng không hắn nhất định sẽ xé nó thành mảnh nhỏ, Voldemort nghĩ.

” Hừ.” Harry hừ lạnh, không phải vì Snape, cậu đã sớm tiến Ravenclaw.

” Cái kia, Harry, em có mục tiêu là phi thường chính xác, chẳng qua em không biết là mục tiêu của em hơi thấp?” Voldemort thật cẩn thận lựa chọn từ ngữ.

Cho dù như vậy, Harry vẫn nheo mắt lại, bộ dáng như con mèo nhỏ bị chọc giận,” Em không thấy như vậy, chỉ có những người xen vào việc của người khác mới nghĩ như vậy.”

” Ta không xen vào việc của người khác, ta chỉ muốn nhanh chóng trở thành người giám hộ của em.” Voldemort hết sức làm con mèo nhỏ bình tĩnh.

” Cho dù hiện tại thầy chính là người giám hộ của em cũng không thể làm được gì, em tuyệt đối sẽ không thay đổi lý tưởng.” Harry cố chấp lặp lại.

Cùng trong trí nhớ giống nhau, một người thích muggle đến không thể cứu chữa được. Voldemort thở dài thật sâu, sao mình lại yêu một người có lý tưởng hoàn toàn khác biệt với mình chứ? Tự ngược a!

” Đúng vậy đúng vậy, em nói đúng. Vô luận ta là người nào của em, ta cũng nên tôn trọng lý tưởng của em, mục tiêu cuộc sống. Ta sai rồi, ta xin lỗi.” Voldemort bất đắc dĩ giơ cờ trắng đầu hàng.

” Được rồi, em nhận.” Harry thực không bởi vì Voldemort xin lỗi mà cao hứng, cậu là cực kỳ miễn cưỡng nhận.” Ách…… Thầy nhất định muốn chuyển quyền giám hộ sao?”

Voldemort mở to mắt,” Đương nhiên. Ta không có khả năng để thân nhân duy nhất ở tại cô nhi viện!”

” Thầy đã cẩn thận điều tra chưa? Có lẽ em thực không phải là thân nhân của thầy, em biết nói xà ngữ chỉ là một trùng hợp……” Harry tận tình khuyên bảo với ý đồ muốn Voldemort buông tha cho cậu.

Mà Voldemort lại dùng thái độ kiên quyết phủ định,” Không có khả năng là trùng hợp.”

Harry buồn bực: ” Thầy muốn khống chế cuộc sống của em sao?!”

” Không phải khống chế, là chăm sóc.” Voldemort chỉnh cách dùng từ của Harry.

Harry rốt cuộc nhịn không được, hùng hổ đứng lên, gằn từng chữ:” Không quan tâm là chiếu cố hay là khống chế, ngươi- đừng- mơ!”

Nói xong, cậu tức giận đùng đùng đi đến cạnh cửa, mở cửa, Nagini tiến đến, cao hứng cùng cậu chào hỏi:｛ ngươi vẫn tốt a, Harry.｝

｛ Một chút cũng không!｝

Rầm!

Tiếng đóng cửa vang lên thật lớn khiến một người một xà đồng thời rụt cổ lại.

｛ Ngươi làm cái gì? So với hôm qua, cậu ấy còn giận dữ hơn.｝

｛ Cái gì cũng không làm, ta chỉ nói cho cậu ấy ta muốn được chăm sóc cậu ấy thôi mà.｝


	12. Chapter 12

Harry mang theo sự giận dữ đi vào lớp học, hôm nay sẽ thực hành bùa câm lặng, cả lớp học tràn ngập tiếng oa oa của ếch và quạ. Cậu đi vào ngồi xuống bên cạnh Snape, thuận tay kéo một con ếch đến.

” Sắc mặt của cậu không được tốt. Giáo sư Voldemort khiển trách cậu sao?” Snape thực lo lắng cho bạn tốt của mình.

Tiếng oa oa khiến Harry phiền lòng, vung đũa phép một chút, ếch không thể mở miệng sẽ không phát ra tiếng kêu. Snape đã sớm biết việc Harry thuần thục sử dùng thần chú.

” Trong thế giới phù thủy có toàn án gia đình sao?” Hôm nay là lần đầu tiên Harry nghe đến cái này.

” Có.” Snape khẳng định,” Nó xử lý hết thảy mọi việc liên quan trong gia đình. Làm sao vậy?” Hắn thấp giọng hỏi.

Harry chần chừ nghĩ nên hay không nên nói cho hắn, bốn năm qua Harry chưa từng nói cho Snape là cậu biết nói xà ngữ, cậu thực sợ Snape giận dữ.

Snape không khỏi trở mình xem thường,” Nói đi, tớ không tức giận. Từ năm nhất đến giờ, phiền toái cậu mang đến cho tớ đủ để tớ muốn đi tìm chết không dưới hai mươi lần, tớ đã giận cậu lần nào sao?”

Harry tưởng tượng, quả đúng là như vậy. Vì thế đem chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm qua kể lại hết cho Snape.

Hiển nhiên Snape bị chuyện phức tạp như vậy làm mơ hồ, một bên theo thói quen luyện tập bùa câm lặng, một bên tiêu hóa tin tức mà Harry nói cho hắn.” Cậu biết nói xà ngữ?”

” Đúng. Tớ nghĩ việc này thật không tốt, cho nên không có nói cho cậu – ”

” Tại Slytherin đây là chuyện tốt, chẳng qua đó không phải là trọng điểm. Chuyện này bị Nagini biết.”

” Đúng.”

” Sau đó nó nói lại cho giáo sư Voldemort.”

” Đúng.”

” Giáo sư Voldemort nhận định cậu là hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin.”

” Thầy ấy tuyệt đối sai!” Harry ai oán.

Snape chậm rãi lắc đầu.” Tớ không nghĩ là thầy ấy sai. Chỉ có hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin mới có thể nói chuyện với rắn, đây là sự khẳng định của giới phù thủy. Trừ phi cậu có chứng cứ xác thực chứng minh cậu cùng Salaza Slytherin không hề có quan hệ,” Hắn híp mắt nhìn Harry,” Cậu có chứ?”

Harry uể oải lắc đầu.

Snape tiếp tục sắp xếp lại tin tức.” Cuối cùng, giáo sư Voldemort nói với cậu, thầy ấy muốn trở thành người giám hộ của cậu.”

” Đúng vậy, chính là như vậy. Cậu cho rằng thầy ấy thành công không?” Harry sốt ruột hỏi.

” Có thể đến 99.9999%…… Cận 100%.” Snape ra kết luận.

” Vì sao chứ?” Harry khó có thể lý giải, khó có thể nhận kết luận này.

” Rất đơn giản. Bởi vì cậu biết nói xà ngữ, tòa án sẽ nhận định cậu là hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin – cậu không cần cúi đầu ủ rũ, tớ nói rồi chuyện này đối với một học sinh của Slytherin mà nói không phải là chuyện xấu! Nói cách khác, cậu cùng giáo sư Voldemort có quan hệ họ hàng, hơn nữa giáo sư Voldemort phi thường giàu có, có quyền thế, hơn nữa bên kia chỉ là cô nhi viện, không thuộc thế giới phù thủy. Ai thích hợp nuôi dưỡng cậu hơn, tòa án chỉ quyết định trong nháy mắt.”

Harry vô lực cúi đầu, đôi mắt màu xanh lá ánh lên sự chán nản, giống như đã đến ngày tận thế.

Snape không đành lòng thấy bạn mình chán nản như thế, cực lực an ủi:” Kỳ thật, trên lý thuyết cũng có thể thất bại.”

” Thật sao?” Harry ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt lòe lòe sáng.

Snape vô thức dịch sang một bên,” Trên lý thuyết thì là như vậy. Nếu cô nhi viện kiên trì không chịu bỏ quyền giam hộ, mà cậu lại lựa chọn cô nhi viện thì……”

Harry trừng mắt nhìn Snape, đầy bụng oán khí trút lên người con ếch, biến nó thành một cái chén.

” Cậu cũng biết điều này không có khả năng. Cô nhi viện chỉ mong sao tớ rời đi, mà tớ cũng không có cách rời khỏi Hogwarts tới thế giới muggle để thi triển đoạt hồn chú lên người viện trưởng cô nhi viện.”

” Cho nên tớ mới nói là trên lý thuyết……” Snape lại dịch sang bên cạnh.

Cái chén vui vẻ chạy qua từng cái bàn, sau đó rơi trên mặt đất vỡ thành mảnh nhỏ. Harry đã từ bỏ, cậu kêu thảm nằm trên bàn, không ngừng nguyền rủa vận mệnh không hay ho. Voldemort sắp trở thành người giám hộ của Harry Potter, còn có chuyện nào vớ vẩn và buồn cười hơn chuyện này chứ?

Bữa tối, một con cú xinh đẹp bay qua trưởng bàn Slytherin, đem một phong thư đến tay Harry.

Ngài Harry James Potter thân mến,

Theo như đề nghị của ngài Voldemort, việc thay đổi người giam hộ của ngài sẽ diễn ra vào chiều ngày mai tại tòa án gia đình thuộc bộ pháp thuật, đến lúc đó ngài cần phải tham dự.

Thân mến.

Paul.

Sở thực thi pháp luật, bộ pháp thuật.

Hary cùng Snape nhìn nhau.

Nhanh như vậy!

” Voldemort đáng chết!” Harry thấp giọng mắng, hướng bàn của các giáo sư oán hận nhìn Voldemort, và nhận lại là nụ cười nhạt của đối phương, sau đó là nụ cười đắc ý.

” Tớ có thể hiểu cảm thụ của cậu, dù sao cậu cũng không thích giáo sư Voldemort. Cho nên thừa dịp này nguyền rủa nhiều một chút a, sau hôm nay cậu sẽ phải cố kị nhiều.” Snape thở dài, cắt thịt bò bít – tết thành từng miếng nhỏ.

Đêm đó, Harry cố gắng gạt bỏ suy nghĩ, tuy vẫn rầu rĩ không vui nhưng cũng không còn cực kỳ giận dữ.

Ngày hôm sau, sau tiết học phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, Voldemort nói với Harry,” Harry, ta đã nói với hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, chiều nay em không cần đi học, cùng ta tới bộ pháp thuật. Đến giờ ta sẽ đến phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin đón em.”

” Không cần. 2:30 thầy cứ chờ em tại cổng trường.” Harry lạnh lùng bác bỏ quyết định của Voldemort, không quay đầu lại, rời đi.

Thật sự là, Voldemort cười khổ lắc đầu, đứa nhỏ này thật đúng là chán ghét ở chung một chỗ với hắn a.

Buổi chiều, 2:30, Harry đi đến cổng trường Hogwarts, Voldemort đang chờ cậu. Nam nhân tựa vào cánh cổng, mặc một chiếc áo choàng đen, mái tóc xoăn đen dị thường tao nhã, gương mặt cực kỳ anh tuấn rạng rỡ phấn chấn.

Dưới bầu trời u ám của Luân Đôn, nam nhân lại càng chói mắt.

Harry bất giác nheo mắt lại, chẳng qua là ra tòa, cách ăn mặc của hắn có cần giống hẹn hò như vậy không.

” Xin chào, Harry.” Xa xa nhìn thấy Harry xuất hiện, Voldemort lộ ra nụ cười hoàn mỹ sáng lạn.

“…… Xin chào.” Harry miễn cưỡng đáp lại.

Voldemort không thèm đếm xỉa đến biểu tình đau khổ của cậu bé, ôm chặt lấy cậu,” Chúng ta dùng phép độn thổ đi đến bộ pháp thuật, như vậy nhanh hơn. Ôm chặt ta.” Hắn cúi đầu ra lệnh.

—————————————-

Cảm giác giống như muốn nôn lại tới nữa. Harry gắt gao nhíu mày, đối diện với đại sảnh màu vàng của bộ pháp thuật càng khiến cậu ghê tởm. Voldemort yêu thương nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lưng cậu, cố gắng giúp cậu tốt lên một chút. Gần vài giây thân mật tiếp xúc, Voldemort cảm nhận được Harry quá gầy yếu. Trước kia chỉ cảm giác Harry là cậu bé rất nhỏ rất gầy, ôm trong lòng mới phát hiện một cậu bé 15 tuổi khó khăn lắm mới cao đến thắt lưng của hắn, thân thể mỏng manh yếu ớt tựa hồ chạm vào sẽ gãy, rõ ràng là do 15 năm thiếu dinh dưỡng nghiêm trọng, cho nên mới lớn chậm như vậy. Đáng chết, trước kia hắn cũng từng ở tại cô nhi viện, tại sao không phát hiện thức ăn của cô nhi viện kém đến thế chứ?

” Chủ nhân tôn kính, trong này tôi có chút chocolate, có lẽ có thể giúp ngài ấy bớt khó chịu.” Một người đàn ông trung niên đi tới, mái tóc mềm mượt, râu bạc thưa thớt dưới cằm. Trong tay hắn là những phong chocolate tinh mỹ.

Voldemort chọn một phong lớn nhất, nhanh chóng mở ra, cầm một mảnh đưa tới bên miệng Harry, ôn nhu dỗ dành:” Harry thân yêu, tốt xấu gì cũng ăn một chút, em sẽ thoải mái hơn.”

Nôn mửa khiến Harry không có lực quay đầu đi, chocolate ở bên miệng cậu, hương vị ngọt ngào mê người như vậy, cậu không cầm lòng được cắn một miếng. Mùi vị ngọt ngào khuếch tán nơi đầu lưỡi, trong nháy mặt giúp thân thể cậu tốt lên.

Voldemort luôn luôn chú ý đến cậu, phát hiện sắc mặt của Harry chuyển biến, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trắng bệch hiện lên một tia đỏ ửng, cao hứng cầm hết số chocolate, mở ra từng phong đút cho Harry.

Harry cũng vô lực cự tuyệt ý tốt của Voldemort, trước tiên phải khôi phục thể lực của mình là là đúng đắn nhất. Hết hai phong chocolate, Harry đã có khí lực, liền lắc đầu, yếu ớt nói:” Em đã tốt rồi.”

” Ăn nhiều một chút, em còn yếu như vậy.” Voldemort lại đút cho Harry một khối chocolate, ánh mắt ôn nhu của hắn khiến Harry không tự chủ được mà ăn thêm.

” Ngươi làm tốt lắm.” Voldemort ôn nhu đút cho Harry, một bên tán thưởng thuộc hạ trước mắt,” Ngươi muốn cái gì?”

Người đàn ông quỳ một gối xuống đất, cúi đầu, vô cùng cung kính trả lời:” Chủ nhân, tôi không muốn cái gì, chỉ hy vọng thân thể của ngài ấy thể khỏe mạnh.”

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng cười, sau khi Harry không muốn ăn nữa, đem toàn bộ chocolate nhét vào túi của Harry.” Ta biết ngươi, Igor Karkaroff. Tâm nguyện của ngươi ta cũng rõ ràng, sau lễ giáng sinh, ngươi sẽ được như nguyện.”

Người đàn ông mừng rỡ, gần như phủ phục trên mặt đất, thanh âm run run,” Đa tạ chủ nhân, tôi sẽ là đầy tớ trung thành nhất của ngài.”

Voldemort ngạo nghễ như đế vương, đứng lên nâng Harry dậy, bước qua, cũng không thèm nhìn người đàn ông kia. Harry quay đầu lại từ xa xa, người đàn ông kia vẫn còn chưa đứng dậy.


	13. Chapter 13

Ấn tượng của Harry về đại sảnh của bộ pháp thuật là nơi ồn ào nhất, đài phun nước giữa đại sảnh lúc nào cũng phát ra tiếng nước chảy đinh đông đinh đông, tiếng phốc phốc từ những phù thủy độn thổ qua lại càng làm nơi đây náo nhiệt hơn. Nhưng hôm nay, đại sảnh tựa hồ im lặng một cách kỳ lạ, không chỉ có tiếng “phốc phốc” biến mất, mà ngay cả cái đài phun nước hình như đô cũng bị ếm bùa câm lặng. Mọi người tự giác tách ra hai bên, mở đường cho Voldemort cùng Harry, bọn họ có sợ hãi, có thống hận, còn có một bộ phận phù thủy gập người 90 độ khi Voldemort đi qua.

Kiểm tra an toàn là việc cần thiết, nhưng tay của phù thủy phụ trách cứ một mực run run.

Kỳ thực Voldemort cho rằng Harry không cần trải qua mấy cái kiểm tra nhàm chán dư thừa này, nhưng hắn muốn nhìn thoáng qua đũa phép của Harry một chút, để chuẩn bị cho việc mua sắm ngày mai. Lúc Harry xuất ra đũa phép chẳng biết đã bị ai dùng qaá mười năm thì trong lòng Voldemort âm thầm quyết định phải thêm nó vào danh sách mua sắm.

Phù thủy phụ tránh kiểm tra an toàn không hướng Voldemort yêu cầu đũa phép, Harry cho rằng Dumbledore cũng nên hưởng thụ đãi ngộ này.

Trước kia Harry từng trải qua sự thẩm vấn của toàn án, xác thực là xét xử, nhưng đã thật lâu thật lâu. Ấn tượng lúc đó là một căn phòng âm u, các thẩm phán có đủ loại, Fudge nham hiểm, Percy Weasley ngu ngốc, kẻ khiến người khác chán ghét – Umbridge, còn có Dumbledore.

Nhưng mà toà án lần này hoàn toàn khác lần trước. Đây là một căn phòng khéo léo nằm ở tầng hai của bộ pháp thuật, những bức tường phủ màu sắc ấm áp, đèn chum pha lê chiếu sáng cả căn phòng. Hơn mười vị bồi thẩm mặt mũi hiền hậu, biểu hiện thoạt nhìn rất từ ái cùng đồng cảm. Harry không nghi ngờ rằng có ít nhất một nửa bồi thẩm viên trong đó lộ ra biểu tình lấy lòng Voldemor.

Tòa án chẳng qua chỉ là hình thức, Harry nghĩ.

Sự tình diễn ra chứng minh suy nghĩ của Harry là đúng.

Đầu tiên là hai điều tra viên lải nhải không ngớt, một người đọc kết quả điều tra tại cô nhi viện, đương nhiên thực không thích hợp cho phù thủy năm thứ 5 ở lại: Thức ăn kém, chỗ ở tồi tàn, điều kiện vệ sinh kém, quan trọng nhất là cô nhi viện có phản cảm và sợ hãi với phù thủy, hắn nói giống như cho đến nay Harry chưa bị chết cháy là bởi vì vận khí của Harry tốt. Còn người kia đọc kết quả điều tra về Voldemort: Giàu có, hiển hách, trẻ trung khỏe mạnh, sự nghiệp thành công, tình cảm tha thiết, giống như nếu Harry không được Voldemort giám hộ chính là sự ngược đãi trẻ em khiến cộng đồng phẫn nộ.

Tiếp đến là màn biểu diễn của Voldemort, hắn cực kỳ chân thành biểu đạt thân tình của hắn đối với Harry, biểu đạt hắn mừng rỡ thế nào khi có thể tìm được hậu duệ của Salazar Slytherin, lại cam đoan đủ chuyện, cam đoan sau này Harry có cuộc sống hạnh phúc dưới một người trên vạn người, nói đến nỗi mấy ông mấy bà kia đều gật đầu, thậm chí có người hai mắt rưng rưng.

Hai giờ sau, rốt cục đến phiên Harry làm chứng, kết quả chưa đến nửa phút. Cậu chỉ mới nói một câu{ cái gì?} thì mọi việc được quyết định.

Vừa nghe Harry nói xà ngữ, nhóm bồi thẩm viên đều kinh sợ, sau đó như trút được gánh nặng, vài vị còn xuất khăn tay ra lau mồ hôi trên trán.

Giây tiếp theo, một phụ nữ trung niên từ bi đứng lên nói:” Ai đồng ý ngài Voldemort lấy thân phận cậu cháu, trở thành người giám hộ của ngài Harry James Potter thì giơ tay.”

Bá!

Mười cánh tay đều đông loạt giơ cao lên, giống như một rừng cây nhỏ.

” Như vậy, tòa quyết định, ngài Voldemort trở thành người giám hộ của ngài Harry James Potter – thông qua.” Người phụ nữ trung niên nói xong, hướng Voldemort cười lấy lòng,” Ngài Voldemort, mời đến chỗ thứ ký, ký tên lên văn kiện xác thực quyền giám hộ.”

Sau khi Voldemort ký xong, một phần văn kiện để lại toàn án gia đình thuộc bộ pháp thuật, một phần văn kiện thì Voldemort cất giữ.

” Tốt lắm, Harry, từ giờ trở đi ta chính là người giám hộ của em.” Voldemort không che dấu vui mừng của hắn.

Harry lạnh lùng liếc mắt nhìn hắn,” Ngươi đừng nghĩ khống chế cuộc sống của ta, nếu không ta sẽ làm ngươi hối hận không kịp.”

” Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không khống chế của cuộc sống em, ta hứa .” Voldemort cam đoan, sau đó trong lòng thêm một câu: Chỉ là thay đổi một chút cuộc sống của em thôi.

Đi ra tòa án, một người đàn ông vóc dáng nhỏ bé cầm cameras chụp bọn họ liên tục,tuôn ra một đoàn mây mù.

Voldemort không chần chừ giơ đũa phép lên, cameras biến thành một đống phế thải.

Nhiếp ảnh gia bị dọa ngồi phịch xuống đất, run run cầu xin tha thứ:” Ngài V- Voldemort, tôi không biết là không thể chụp.”

” Không phải không thể chụp, mà là hôm nay Harry không thích hợp chụp. Cháu ngoại của Voldemort ta nhất định là hoàn mỹ vô khuyết.” Voldemort cúi đầu, nhìn bộ quần áo cũ trên người Harry như nhìn rác rưởi.

Lúc này nhiếp ảnh gia mới hiểu được mình sai ở đâu, nguyên lai Voldemort cho rằng hình tượng hiện nay của Harry không phù hợp với thân phận người thừa kế của mình. Điều này là rất đúng, nếu như người thừa kế của hắn ăn mặc như con thú Dark Lord, tử thần thực tử sẽ phản đối.

Harry nghe mà đảo cặp mắt trắng dã, dù sao thì cậu thực vừa lòng với bộ dáng của mình.


	14. Chapter 14

Hai người trở lại lâu đâì, đã là bữa tối. Bởi vì là Halloween, nên trên đại sảnh tràn ngập không khí vui vẻ của lễ hội, các học sinh cao hứng tụ tập nói chuyện với nhau, lúc hai người Harry xuất hiện thì nhất thời đại sảnh lâm vào tĩnh mặc quỷ dị, các học sinh bắt đầu thì thầm.

Dumbledore mặc áo choàng màu da cam nhìn thấy bọn họ, vui vẻ hỏi:” Giáo sư Voldemort, việc thay đổi quyền giám hộ tiến hành thuận lợi chứ?”

Voldemort đạo đức giả cúi đầu chào,” Ngài hiệu trưởng tôn kính, cảm ơn ngài đã quan tâm, ta lấy thân phận cậu của Harry để trở thành người giám hộ.”

Dumbledore tựa hồ rất vui vẻ, vuốt vuốt chòm râu của mình,” Tốt lắm, tốt lắm. Potter là một học sinh xuất sắc, thông minh hiền lành, tài năng thiên phú, dưới sự dạy dỗ của cậu chắc chắn trò ấy sẽ trở thành một phù thủy vĩ đại.”

” Cảm ơn những lời của ngài, ngài hiệu trường.” Khóe miệng Voldemort lộ ra nụ cười lạnh khinh thường.

Lúc các học sinh khác đang bị tin tức Harry Potter là cháu ngoại của Voldemort làm sững sờ thì Lucius đã chỉ huy các học sinh của Slytherin để trống vị trí đầu tiên biểu tưởng cho quyền lực cao nhất của nhà Slytherin cùng vị trí thứ ba phía bên trái, chính mình ngồi xuống vị trí thứ hai phía bên phải. Voldemort vuốt cằm tán thưởng, kéo Harry ngồi xuống vị trí cao nhất, Snape ngồi ở vị trí còn lại.

Sau khi Voldemort trở lại bàn giáo sư, bữa tối gián đoạn lại tiếp tục bắt đầu. Nhưng học sinh của bốn nhà cùng đại bộ phận giáo viên đều trộm dò xét Harry. Học sinh của Slytherin là hâm mộ cùng sợ hãi, những học sinh của các nhà khác có bất an có chán ghét, đương nhiên, cũng có hâm mộ cùng cung kính.

” Cháu ngoại của giáo sư Voldemort? Người kế thừa của Voldemort? Thân phận vĩ đại cỡ nào a.” James khinh thường bĩu môi.

” Đã sớm biết Slytherin không có một thứ tốt.” Sirius tiếp lời, ánh mắt như vô tình đảo qua Lily.

” Vậy chúng ta nên làm sao bây giờ? Thân phận của Harry Potter đã khác, chúng ta có nên chống đối cậu ta và Snape nữa không?” Đôi mắt nhỏ của Pettegrew ngập nước, giống như có thể khóc bất cứ lúc nào.

Sirius hét lớn một tiếng:” Câm miệng, đồ nhát gan! Nếu mày sợ hãi, liền chuyển qua Slytherin, liếm giày cho Harry Potter!”

Mặt Pettigrew nhất thời đỏ bừng, lẩm bẩm nói:” Tớ không có ý tứ này, Sirius……”

” Được rồi.” James không kiên nhẫn cắt ngang lời biện giải của hắn,” Gryffindor là biểu tượng của lòng dũng cảm, Pettigrew, cậu nhớ cho kỹ.”

” Đúng vậy, James.” Pettigrew cúi đầu.

—————————————————–

” Như vậy, hiện tại cậu đã là cháu ngoại của giáo sư Voldemort?” Snape thật cẩn thận hỏi bạn tốt của mình. So với buồn bãn ngày hôm qua, hôm nay Harry bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

Harry trấn tĩnh đồng ý,” Đúng vậy.”

” Kia, kia…… Được rồi, cậu không sao chứ?” Snape trực tiếp hỏi, xem ra Harry đang giả ngu.

Harry trào phúng cong khóe miệng, cậu có thể làm gì chứ?” Cho dù cậu ăn không ngon ngủ không yên, thì có thể thay đổi được kết quả của tòa án sao?”

Không đợi Snape suy đoán, Harry trực tiếp trả lời,” Không có gì. Mọi việc cũng đã được quyết định, việc tớ có thể làm chính là tiếp nhận.” Cậu nhún nhún vai,” Cho nên, cậu thấy đấy, mọi phản kháng đều là vô ích.”

Snape mở miệng, lại phát hiện chính mình không biết nói cái gì, biểu hiện của Harry khiến người khác mơ hồ, trên thực tế cậu ta lạnh lùng hơn bất cứ ai.” Rất vui vì cậu nghĩ như vậy.”

Lúc mọi người không để ý, Harry bĩu môi một cái, ván đã đóng thuyền, mọi thứ đã như thế này, cứ để thuận theo tự nhiên, từng bước từng bước một. Duy nhất một việc đáng vui mừng, đó là cậu đã15 tuổi, mà phù thủy17 tuổi thì trưởng thành.

Sau bữa tối, Voldemort ôm vai Harry đi vào phóng sinh hoạt chung của nhà Slytherin. Harry thực không quen với sự thân mật như vậy, nhưng dường như từ lúc đến bộ pháp thuật, chỉ cần ở một chỗ với Harry, hắn liền tự nhiên mà vươn tay ôm lấy vai Harry. Harry kháng nghị, hắn vẫn làm theo ý mình, bảo là biểu hiện thân mật giữa cậu cùng cháu ngoại. Vài lần phản đối không có kết quả, Harry đành phải cam chịu.


	15. Chapter 15

Phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin hoàn toàn khác với Gryffindor, ở phòng sinh hoạt chung của Gryffindor, ghế sofa để bừa bãi, học sinh có thể tùy ý ngồi, còn ghế sofa ở phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin được bố trí hình tròn, giống như các thần tử vây quanh đế vương.

Voldemort sắp xếp cho Harry ngồi ở vị trí cao nhất, giương giọng tuyên bố:” Harry James Potter là cháu trai của ta, là thân nhân duy nhất trên đời của ta. Ta hy vọng, tại đây, cậu ấy phải được tôn trọng.” Không phải thỉnh cầu, là mệnh lệnh.

Các học sinh của Slytherin, vô luận là năm trên hay năm dưới, dưới sự dẫn dắt của Lucius, quì một gối trước mặt Harry, cúi thấp đầu, mặc dù bọn họ không rõ vì sao sau một đêm, một Harry địa vị thấp hèn liền trở thành cháu ngoại của Voldemort. Nhưng bọn họ chỉ cần đi theo con đường của Voldemort, làm theo quyết định của Voldemort, không có điều gì để nghi ngờ chủ nhân của bọn họ.

” Thỉnh ngài yên tâm, chủ nhân tôn kính, nguyện vọng của ngài cũng chính là nguyện vọng của chúng tôi.”

Harry run rẩy khóe miệng, thật sự rất muốn thở dài, dù cậu có là học sinh nhà Slytherin, thì một nửa bản chất của cậu vẫn là Gryffindor, cậu không thể tưởng tượng được nếu loại tình cảnh này vẫn không ngừng diễn ra trong mấy chục năm tới. Nhưng có lẽ đây là biểu hiện cực đoan của quyền lực, mới hấp dẫn vô số kẻ có tham vọng tranh đoạt nó đến như vậy.

Trước khi Voldemort rời đi, dặn dò Harry phải ăn thêm,” Em rất gầy, không hề giống một cậu bé 15 tuổi. Gia tinh sẽ giám sát đến khi em ăn xong.”

Có lẽ do đêm qua ăn nhiều, nên sáng nay Harry ngủ quên.

Tuy Snape có tính cách cổ quái, đối đãi với bạn bè cũng ôn nhu vô cùng, hắn không có đánh thức Harry, cho rằng việc ngày hôm qua khiến Harry rất mệt mọi. Cho nên hắn nhanh chóng ăn no, rồi mang bữa sáng đến cho Harry. Dù sao hôm nay là ngày cuối tuần, không có lớp học.

Harry ngủ no nê mới chậm rì rì ngồi dậy, theo thói quen tìm kính mắt nơi đầu giường, nhưng không thấy. Quay đầu lại, trên đầu giường trống không. Cậu chạy nhanh xuống giường tìm mọi nơi, ngoại trừ Snape không thể không giúp đỡ, còn có ba người khác cùng tẩm thất cũng đến tìm giúp. Kết quả khiến kẻ khác chấn động, không chỉ kính mắt, mà cả quần áo của Harry, đồ dùng học tập của Harry, cờ phù thủy Harry mua năm năm trước, rương hành lý của Harry, thậm chí đũa phép của Harry, còn có, lồng sắt của Hedwig – tất cả đều biến mất!

Ai dám đùa dai với cậu chứ!

Harry cùng Snape nhìn nhau, ba cậu bé kia đầu đổ đầy mồ hôi, chỉ lên trời thề không phải họ làm. Harry biết, bọn họ không có lá gan đó. Như vậy là ai? Mấy tên nhà Gryffindor không có mật khẩu của Slytherin.

Đang lúc Harry vắt hết óc suy nghĩ, một con cú tuyết trắng theo cửa sổ bay vào, trên chân đeo một cái bọc to.

” Hedwig!” Harry ôm lấy cú của mình, vui đến sắp khóc,” Thật tốt quá, mày không có việc gì. Thiếu chút nữa làm tao tưởng mất luôn mày!”

Hedwig hiển nhiên không thực thích Harry nhiệt tình ôm như thế, cái đầu tinh tế có chút cứng ngắc, nhưng nó ngoan ngoãn để chủ nhân ôm, giúp chủ nhân đỡ lo lắng. Thẳng đến khi Harry buông nó ra, nó mới nhẹ nhàng trác trác ngón tay Harry, đôi mắt hổ phách nhìn về cái bọc trên giường.

Harry cầm lấy thức ăn cho chim cú mèo – vô cùng yêu thương – đút cho Hedwig, nó lại trác tay Harry một chút, rồi bay đi.


	16. Chapter 16

Đó là một cái bọc hình vuông được phủ tơ lụa thượng đẳng, trên đó còn kèm theo thư của Voldemort.

Harry thân yêu,

Chuẩn bị cho tốt sau đó đến phòng sinh hoạt chung, ta đang chờ em.

Trong cái bọc có hai hộp, trong hộp nhỏ có hai bình ma dược,” Linh dược cận thị – ma dược khôi phục thị lực.” Snape giải thích, ” Linh dược vạn năng có thể làm mất vết sẹo ngoài da.” Snape cười. Trong hộp lớn có một bộ quần áo, từ quần lót cotton mềm mại thoải mái màu trắng đến áo sơ mi lụa màu xanh nhạt, cùng quần dài màu đen, áo choàng lông màu xanh nước biển; cổ áo, ống tay và giày da màu đen đều được thêu hoa văn màu bạc.

” Đáng chết!” Nắm tay đấm thật mạnh lên đệm giường,” Nên sớm nghĩ, ngoại trừ hắn ra không ai dám làm như vậy!” Nói xong cậu không để ý thế giới mơ hồ trước mắt, liền xông ra ngoài.

Snape thở dài, cầm lấy linh dược cận thị đuổi theo.

Harry chạy đến cầu thang, thấy Voldemort tùy ý ngồi an nhàn bên cạnh lò sưởi. Kỳ thật mà nói cậu không thể thấy được Voldemort, chỉ mơ mơ hồ hồ thấy được Nagini, có thể ngồi ở bên cạnh Nagini trừ Voldemort ra thì không có người thứ hai.

” Ngươi, ngươi như thế nào có thể – làm như thế – a!!”

Tức giận đến nói năng không mạch lạc, chân bước vào khoảng không, rơi từ cầu thang xoắn ốc xuống. Cậu ôm lấy đầu, nghĩ thầm, không chết cũng bị thương. Ai ngờ không hề đau đớn như dự đoán, cậu cẩn thận mở mắt, phát hiện mình bình yên không việc gì ngồi ở trên sofa bên cạnh Voldemort.

Voldemort tức giận quở trách:” Không phải cho em linh dược cận thị sao, tại sao không dùng? Lại lao xuống lỗ mãng như vậy, nếu không phải ta phản ứng mau, em đã bị ngã trên mặt đất rồi.”

Harry tức giận trợn to mắt mèo, hung ác trừng mắt nhìn nam nhân hiển nhiên vẫn ăn mặc như đi hẹn hò, nhất thời phòng nghỉ vang lên thanh âm nuốt nước miếng khan.

” Tất cả đều là ngươi làm hại! Ngươi còn lấy kính mắt của ta! Ngươi còn lấy quần áo của ta! Còn hành lý còn đũa phép của ta!” Tại sao Voldemort chưa được mình cho phép, liền tự tiện lấy đồ của mình chứ? Hoàn toàn xem thường sự tồn tại của mình a!

” Ân……” Voldemort còn thật sự tự hỏi, một lát sau giật mình hiểu ra,” Em đang nói đến những thứ rác rưởi gia tinh lấy đi?”

” Chú ý cách dùng từ của ngươi, đó là hành lý của ta!”

” Cũng chú ý cách dùng từ của em, Harry, ta là của người giám hộ của em.” Voldemort nghiêm mặt.

Harry hung hăng trừng hắn, hắn bất động nhìn lại Harry. Thật lâu sau, Harry dời tầm mắt, cậu nóng lòng muốn biết hành lý đang ở đâu.” Thật có lỗi, Giáo sư Voldemort……”

” Gọi ta Voldy.”

” Được rồi, V- Voldy.” Harry không thể không thanh thanh giọng, để gọi cái tên thân mật nổi da gà này một cách trơn tru,” Hành lý của em ở đâu?”

” Ta đốt.” Voldemort trả lời nhẹ nhàng như đốt một khối gỗ.

Harry giận dữ giống như sư tử nhảy dựng lên, cuồng nộ nhằm phía Voldemort,” Ngươi, hỗn đản!”

{ Harry, ngươi không thể thô lỗ như vậy, Voldy là người giám hộ của ngươi.} Nagin vội vàng chen vào giữa hai người.

{ Mặc xác hắn là người giám hộ của ai! Sao hắn có thể sỉ nhục ta như thế?} Harry rất muốn lướt qua Nagini, tiếc là không thành công, bởi vậy cậu càng phát ra thống hận khi nghĩ đến chuyện Voldemort đốt đũa phép của cậu.

Snape vội vàng dừng bước, biết là một chuyện, chân chính nghe được lại là một chuyện khác. Hắn nghe thấy tiếng nói trong phòng không phải là tiếng Anh, mà là thanh âm tê tê âm trầm đáng sợ, khiến cho hắn phát sinh loại sợ hãi không dám đối mặt với Voldemort.

Tuy không thấy người đứng trên cầu thang là ai, nhưng Harry nghe ra tiếng bước chân của Snape. Cậu nheo mắt lại, muốn xem rõ ràng hơn một chút,” Severus?”

Ánh mắt tin cậy của bạn tốt giúp Snape quên mất sợ hãi, đi đến bên cạnh Harry. Đầu tiên là chào hỏi Voldemort, sau đó đem linh dược cận thị đưa cho Harry,” Uống đi, Harry.”

” Không cần! Tớ phải tìm kính mắt!” Harry phẫn nộ gạt tay Snape.

Voldemort thấp giọng cười rộ lên,” Harry, ta có trách nhiệm cùng nghĩa vụ chăm sóc cho em, ta cũng cho phép em tiếp tục lý tưởng của mình.” Những lời này ngăn chặn lời tranh luận của Harry,” Em lui một bước, tận tình hưởng thụ sự quan tâm của ta đối với em không được sao?”

Snape cũng lặng lẽ khuyên bảo bên tai Harry:” Giáo sư Voldemort là người giám hộ của cậu mà.”

Vài phút sau, Harry đành phải thỏa hiệp. Cậu ngẩng đầu uống linh dược cận thị, trở về phòng rửa mặt thay quần áo. Không có biện pháp, cậu không có đũa phép, không có đồ dùng học tập, không có quần áo, cậu không thể đi học, cũng không thể mặc quần áo ngủ chạy lung tung. Huống chi, nếu cậu thực sự chọc Voldemort giận, Voldemort có thể sẽ chuyển cậu đến trường pháp thuật khác, lúc đó có khóc cũng đã muộn.

Quần áo đều được chọn lựa cẩn thận, phi thường thích hợp. Nhưng ” Linh dược vạn năng làm mất vết sẹo”, Harry trực tiếp vứt nó ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Lúc Harry xuất hiện lại tại cầu thang, trong mắt nam nam nữ nữ ở phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin đều toát ra vô số lục quang.

Mặc dù mái tóc quá mức hỗn độn của Harry làm giảm đi bề ngoài, nhưng vẫn xinh đẹp đủ để tranh đua với Veela. Cậu xinh đẹp như thế, ngay cả vết sẹo cổ quái trên trán cũng không làm giảm độ tinh mỹ. Cho dù một kẻ hay soi mói bình phẩm dung mạo người khác như Lucius Malfoy, cũng có cảm giác muốn giải trừ hôn ước với Narcissa, theo đuổi Harry. Nhưng cũng chỉ có thể là xúc động mà thôi, mới vài phút trước hắn đã thấy rõ Voldemort vội vàng cứu Harry mà biểu hiện ra một tia bất thường ám muội.


	17. Chapter 17

Voldemort phi thường vừa lòng, tuy việc Harry không tiêu trừ vết sẹo khiến hắn có một chút bất mãn, nhưng hắn không thể bức bách Harry. Hắn đắc ý ôm lấy hai vai cậu,” Đi thôi, Harry, hôm nay chúng ta còn nhiều việc bề bộn.”

Sau khi hai người một xà rời đi, mọi người trong phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin vẫn còn sốc và kinh sợ, tất cả đều chấn động về sự xinh đẹp của Harry.

Đương nhiên, có một số ít người nhận ra sự kì lạ,” Cậu ta có vẻ giống một người, không phải sao?”

” So với người kia đẹp hơn! A, thật sự là rất mê người!” Trên mặt cô gái nổi lên hai luồng đỏ ửng.

————————————————–

Lúc này ở trên xe ngựa, Harry lạnh lùng nhìn hai tay Voldemort vẫn không chịu buông ra như trước, cố gắng đè nén sự tức giận, mở miệng: “Ngươi muốn mua dạng quần áo gì?”

Voldemort không cần suy nghĩ liền trả lời:” Đương nhiên là cao quý, tao nhã, hoa lệ …” Phát giác ánh mắt Harry càng ngày càng lạnh, hắn không tình nguyện nói thêm một câu,” Đương nhiên, còn có quần áo của muggle, em thích.”

Sắc mặt Harry hòa hoãn một chút.” Như vậy chúng ta đến London của muggle trước phải không?”

” Không, chúng ta không đi.” Thấy vẻ mặt phẫn nộ của Harry, Voldemort nhanh chóng giải thích,” Hẻm Xéo có một cửa hàng trang phục, có cả trang phục của muggle.”

Lúc này Harry mới chuyển tầm mắt, yên lặng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Cậu không cần quần áo hoa lệ, cậu không muốn trở thành con rối của Voldemort. Voldemort phải hiểu rõ, cậu kiên quyết không thay đổi lập trường của mình.

Xe ngựa dừng lại trước cửa lâu đài, Harry xuống xe, kinh ngạc phát hiện trước cửa có hai gia tinh, trên người có biểu tượng của trường Hogwarts.” Các ngươi……?”

” Chúng tôi đi theo xách đồ cho ngài Voldemort và ngài.” Nhóm gia tinh trả lời.

Nga, nguyên lai như thế. Người nọ sĩ diện đến mức ngay cả đồ mua sắm cũng không muốn cầm.

———————————————

Sau khi độn thổ , Harry xuất hiện tại Hẻm Xéo. Giống như tại đại sảnh của bộ pháp thuật, không biết xuất phát từ mục đích gì, đám người đều nhường ra một lối đi lớn, đủ để Harry tùy tiện lăn lộn mà không đụng người vào người nào.

Nhận thấy được ánh mắt mọi người nhìn mình và nhìn Voldemort giống nhau, Harry đành bất lực.

Voldemort hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới hành động của đám người, dẫn Harry vào tiệm tóc phù thủy Rogers. Rogers hoảng hốt tiếp đãi bọn họ. Rất nhanh, hoảng hốt biến thành sợ hãi, mồ hôi lạnh theo cổ của hắn chảy xuống. Hắn đã dùng hết tất cả bùa chú và phép thuật, nhưng một phần tóc của Harry vẫn vểnh lên như cũ, không chịu khuất phục. Hắn thật sự không biết làm gì, dưới ánh mắt giết người của Voldemort, hắn bất đắc dĩ dùng tới biện pháp giống như muggle, dùng những cái kẹp tóc để làm thẳng những phần tóc không nghe lời. Voldemort thực không hài lòng với việc Rogers dùng cách của muggle, chẳng qua là mái tóc của Harry gọn gàng sạch sẽ khiến hắn nở nục cười đắc thắng.

Nếu về sau Harry có thể bảo trì sự chỉnh tề như vậy, Voldemort cam nguyện mua hàng trăm cái kẹp tóc. Sau đó đến phiên Harry bắt đầu phiền não, ngày mai cậu không biết tự mình xử lý như thế nào, rốt cục Rogers mới có thể thả lỏng, lau đi mồ hôi trên trán, rồi nói cho cậu biết những cái kẹp tóc này sẽ tự động làm thẳng phần tóc rối.

Sau khi thu phục mái tóc như tổ chim của Harry, mục tiêu tiếp theo của Voldemort – tất cả các tiệm quần áo tại Hẻm Xéo.

Quá trình rất dài, nhưng Harry không cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi. Đi đến mỗi một cửa tiệm, chủ tiệm đều giúp cậu đo kích thước, gia tinh giúp cậu thay quần áo, thỉnh thoảng Voldemort còn đưa cho cậu một chút ma dược làm giảm mệt mỏi. Sau khi thay mười đến bộ quần áo, cậu có thể nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, uống nước do nhân viên mang tới, còn Voldemort quyết định cái nào cần mua, cái nào không cần mua (Harry cảm thấy thật tốt khi ở phương diện này cậu không cãi nhau với kẻ tự xưng là phù thủy đệ nhất kia), chọn kiểu dáng thích hợp, cuối cùng đưa danh sách trang phục cho chủ tiệm. Harry nghĩ, có lẽ Voldemort còn mệt hơn mình.

Mua xong mấy chục bộ quần áo phù thủy thượng lưu, Voldemort miễn cưỡng cùng Harry đi vào một cửa tiệm rất nhỏ phía đối diện, quần áo và áo choàng bên trong rõ ràng kém hơn rất xa.” Mua quần áo của muggle.” Hắn nói một cách nhạt nhẽo.

Chủ tiệm giống như bị đốt lửa sau mông, cấp tốc ôm đến mấy chục bộ quần áo, có áo khoác, quần jean, thậm chí còn có vài đôi giày thể thao, Harry không hề chọn lựa, tùy tiện lấy mấy bộ.” Tốt lắm, đi thôi.”

Sự nhanh chóng của Harry khiến Voldemort nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đem quần áo cho gia tinh, kéo tay Harry rời đi.

Trong lòng Harry suy tính, đã mua quần lót, quần đùi, áo sơ mi, quần dài, vest, áo khoác, áo choàng, mũ phù thủy, cà vạt, khăn lụa, găng tay, dép, chỉ còn lại có giày.

Pierce là tiệm giày lớn nhất Hẻm Xéo, trang trí tuyệt đẹp, những người qua lại đều mặc áo choàng tơ lụa thượng đẳng.

Harry ngồi trên ghế, chủ tiệm tự mình thử giày cho cậu. Thay đổi khoảng mười lần, Voldemort cho rằng đã đủ, cùng chủ tiệm thảo luận, Harry không có việc gì nhàn nhã ngó nghiêng. Cậu thấy trên giá có để một đôi giày màu đen viền bạc, đó là đôi giày mà Harry đã thử qua. Cậu đến xem, muốn nhìn giá của đôi giày, kết quả thiếu chút nữa dọa cậu ngã nhào.

5000 Galleons!

Một đôi giày!

Merlin a!

Harry đã không dám nghĩ hôm nay toàn thân cao thấp của cậu tổng cộng bao nhiêu tiền, cũng không dám tưởng tượng những thứ trong tay gia tinh có giá trị lớn như thế nào, một triệu Galleons, tuyệt đối là một triệu Galleons!


	18. Chapter 18

Mua xong quần áo, đã đến giữa trưa. Voldemort mang Harry đi vào tiệm sắc đẹp” vĩnh cửu”. Harry hung hăng cự tuyệt cùng Voldemort chung một phòng tắm, một mình tiến vào một phòng.

Mát xa giúp Harry tiêu trừ mệt mỏi, những cô gái xinh đẹp mát xa khiến Harry mặt đỏ tới tận mang tai, dưỡng phẩm của tiệm càng khiến da thịt phấn nộn của Harry mềm mại hơn, phảng phất phát ra ngân quang nhàn nhạt.

Sau đó Voldemort đã mua toàn bộ dưỡng phẩm cao cấp. 🙂

Giữa trưa, Harry cùng Voldemort đi tới Hogsmeade ăn cơm, thuận tiện quét sạch kẹo trong tiệm Công tước mật. Thực sự là đã mua hết tất cả các loại kẹo (mà Harry muốn ăn). Harry tính toán trong lòng, cậu cùng Snape phải mất bao lâu mới ăn hết tất cả các loại kẹo này, cho ra kết luận, ít nhất là phải đến trước lễ giáng sinh.

Buổi chiều, bọn họ quay lại Hẻm Xéo.

Voldemort đi vào một tiệm bán đồ nội thất, hắn hứng thú xem một chiếc gương to. Chiếc gương này nhạy cảm với phong cách thời trang nhất giới phù thủy, ngay cả gia tộc Malfoy cũng phải ngả mũ chịu thua, Harry cười nhạt.

Voldemort tựa hồ thực để ý, cùng gương thảo luận mấy vấn đề, sau đó thực vừa lòng quyết định mua nó.” Đây là một chuyên gia tư vấn trang phục hoàn hảo.”

Sau đó Voldemort lại xem một cái tủ đựng quần áo, cái bàn đặt đầu giường cùng một tủ sách.

Harry không có ý kiến với cái bàn đặt đầu giường, cậu có thói quen đặt một cốc nước trên đầu giường vào buổi tối, nhưng cậu có ý kiến đối với cái tủ quần áo và tủ sách.” Tẩm thất không chứa được.”

” Chứa được.” Voldemort thờ ơ nói. Tuy hắn không thể vì Harry mà sắp xếp một gian tẩm thất riêng biệt – trừ phi Dumbledore hủy bỏ thân phận sư huynh của Lucius Malfoy, nhưng sửa chữa một gian tẩm thất thích hợp với Harry, thực quá dễ dàng.

” Ta có giường.” Harry phát hiện Voldemort đang hài lòng nhìn một chiếc giường hoa mỹ có thể chứa được tám người, vội vàng hô.

” Buổi tối hôm nay sẽ không có.” Voldemort ý bảo gia tinh đã đem giường đi.

Chủ tiệm vui vẻ ra mặt, những món hàng xa xỉ nhất đã được bán.

Mua xong những đồ dùng thiết yếu cho cuộc sống của Harry, Voldemort bắt đầu mua đồ dùng dành cho học tập cùng đồ giải trí.

Đầu tiên là đồ dùng dành cho học tập, Voldemort mua kính viễn vọng mới, bút lông ngỗng mới, bình mực mới, cùng các loại dược phẩm, còn mua cho Hedwig một cái lồng vàng mới. Harry không dám chắc Hedwig sẽ không thích nó.

” Được rồi, sau khi mua xong đũa phép, chúng ta có thể đi đến quán cà phê nghỉ ngơi một chút, sau đó mua những đồ chơi mà các cậu bé thích.” Voldemort lấy đồng hồ ra nhìn nhìn, nói.

Đũa phép! Tim Harry lập tức đập loạn, lời nói năm đó của Ollivander đến nay cậu còn nhớ rõ, giống như mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua, cậu không cho rằng mình có thể may mắn lựa chọn một cây đũa phép khác. Cậu không muốn đi, lại không thể không đi, Voldemort sẽ không cho phép cậu dùng đũa phép không hợp với cậu.

Cửa hàng của Ollivander vẫn tối như vậy, mắt của Ollivander vẫn trắng như vậy. Ollivander nhẹ nhàng chào hỏi Voldemort và cậu, nghe được Harry là cháu ngọai của Voldemort thì thực kinh ngạc. Cậu bé này có năng lực gì khiến người như Voldemort thừa nhận?

Giống như quá khứ, Harry vẫn là một khách hàng khó chọn được đũa phép phù hợp. Nhưng cậu càng khó chọn, Ollivander cùng Voldemort càng hài lòng. Mặc dù đũa phép đã chồng chất đến trần nhà, sự hăng hái của Ollivander vẫn không suy giảm.

Hắn khổ khổ tự hỏi, ánh mắt chậm rãi đảo qua đảo lại trên người Harry cùng Voldemort, hắn có một chủ ý.” Tại sao lại không? Tại sao lại không? Đây chính là chủ ý của thiên tài!”

Hắn leo lên giá gỗ, tay lấy ra một hộp gỗ cũ,” Đến, thử xem. Mười một tấc anh, gỗ sồi xanh, lông phượng hoàng, phi thường mềm mại.”

Harry gian nan nuốt nước miếng vài cái, tiếp nhận đũa phép, lập tức, hào quang màu đỏ theo đỉnh đũa phép phun ra, nhiều vết lốm đốm chiếu sáng cửa hàng tối tăm.

Voldemort vui mừng ôm Harry,” Thật tốt quá, Harry, đũa phép này thực thích hợp với em.”

” A, đúng vậy. Không chỉ có phù thủy chọn lựa đũa phép, mà đũa phép cũng chọn lựa phù thủy. Rất kỳ diệu.” Ollivander kinh ngạc vạn phần.

Harry rất muốn lôi kéo Voldemort rời đi, không cho hắn tiếp tục nghe Ollivander nói, nhưng mà Voldemort rất để ý biểu hiện của Ollivander, muốn nghe Ollivander nói xong.

Đôi mắt như mặt trăng của Ollivander lẳng lặng nhìn Voldemort,” Ngài Voldemort, ta nhớ rõ rất rõ, hai cái lông của cùng một con phượng hoàng làm hai cây đũa phép, một cây là 13.5 tấc anh, gỗ thủy tùng, đúng vậy, chính là đũa phép của ngài, ngài Voldemort, còn đũa phép trong tay cậu Potter là cái kia.” Hắn chuyển hướng Harry,” Cậu sẽ làm nên sự nghiệp vĩ đại, cậu Potter. Tựa như cậu của cậu.”

Đi ra tiệm của Ollivander, Voldemort gắt gao ôm Harry, yên lặng kích động. Hiện tại hắn càng tin tưởng rằng hắn cùng Harry gặp nhau là do Merlin an bài, mệnh của bọn họ là phải cùng một chỗ.

Dựa theo sự sắp xếp của Voldemort, bọn họ đi vào một quán cà phê nghỉ ngơi. Voldemort thêm đường và sữa cho Harry, còn mình thì uống cà phê đen. Ánh mặt trời sáng lạn xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ của quán cà phê, lộ ra khuôn mặt thỏa mãn cùng nhu tình vạn chủng của nam nhân. Harry bị ánh mắt ôn nhu này làm ngượng ngùng.

Huyết thống thực có thể làm một người thay đổi lớn đến vậy sao? Harry nghi hoặc.


	19. Chapter 19

Khó có được một buổi chiều yên tĩnh, lại bị một gã không mời mà đến phá vỡ. Harry tức giận thu máy ảnh của nhiếp ảnh gia, ngày hôm qua chụp ảnh không thành công, hôm nay âm hồn không tiêu tan lại bắt đầu.

Nhiếp ảnh gia nhẹ nhàng bước đến, tận lực không tiếp xúc với ánh mắt giết người của Harry, nịnh nọt khom người cúi chào, thanh âm ngọt như đường mật:” Ngài Voldemort, hôm nay tôi có thể được vinh hạnh chụp ngài cùng cháu ngoại của ngài hay không? Nếu ảnh của ngài và cháu ngoại đăng trên nhật báo tiên tri, nhất định sẽ được hoan nghênh.”

Không đợi Harry mở miệng nói” Không”, Voldemort đã gật đầu đồng ý,” Có thể.”

Harry chậm rãi buông cái cốc, lạnh lùng phủ nhận,” Ta không đồng ý.”

Voldemort kinh ngạc nhìn Harry, không rõ chụp ảnh thì có vấn đề gì. Xem ra hắn cần nói chuyện với Harry.” Ngươi chờ.” Hắn nói với nhiếp ảnh gia, sau đó đuổi ra xa.

” Harry, có thể nói cho ta vì sao không? Chẳng qua chỉ là chụp ảnh.” Sau khi đuổi đi kẻ quấy nhiễu, Voldemort nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

Harry nhếch miệng,” Nếu chụp ảnh đăng trên nhật báo tiên tri sẽ bị mọi người đàm luận. Họ sẽ biết quan hệ giữa ta và ngươi, mà ta chỉ hi vọng có được một cuộc sống đơn giản và thanh thản!”

” Ta nghĩ em muốn vào Văn phòng liên lạc muggle.” Voldemort khó hiểu khơi mi.

” Đương nhiên, nhưng ta cũng hi vọng cả đời bình thản.” Harry thật sự không thể nói lý với đối phương, chẳng lẻ muốn vào Văn phòng liên lạc muggle, thì phải tung ra quan hệ thân thích giữa hai người bọn họ sao?

” Ân……” Voldemort nhận ra vấn đề, dù sao trước đây tiểu Harry của hắn cũng sống tại thế giới muggle, sau lại sống ở Hogwarts, có một số sự tình không hiểu rõ. Hắn nên nói cho Harry.

Voldemort lựa chọn cách dùng từ, hắn không muốn phá hỏng nội tâm đơn thuần khờ dại của cậu bé này.” Harry, em chưa rời trường học, không rõ xã hội phức tạp. Hiện tại, bộ pháp thuật đã là sân khấu của ta cùng Dumbledore tranh tài, mỗi một chức vị đều là kết quả thỏa hiệp giữa ta và hắn. Mỗi một người ở bộ pháp thuật đều có phe phái, người duy nhất không có chính là bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật Fuge, hắn chẳng qua chỉ là con rối, không ai thèm để ý hắn nói cái gì.”

” Ý của ngươi là – ” Harry gian nan nói ra mấy từ vô nghĩa, rốt cuộc không nói thêm được gì.

” Chính là nói, suy nghĩ lúc trước của em là hoàn toàn sai lầm. Hôm nay bộ pháp thuật không dung nạp một phù thủy có lập trường chính trị bình thường, cho dù nơi hắn muốn đến là Văn phòng liên lạc muggle. Ta bổ nhiệm chức vị cho phù thủy máu trong, Dumbledore bổ nhiệm chức vị cho những kẻ hắn cho là tài giỏi, mà muốn đạt được mấy chức vị này, điều kiện hàng đầu là phải ủng hộ ta, hoặc hắn. Nếu không, cho dù Dumbledore đồng ý cho em tiến vào Văn phòng liên lạc muggle, những người khác của hội phượng hoàng cũng sẽ phản đối. Bọn họ không thể để bộ pháp thuật – cho dù là quyền lực thấp nhất như Văn phòng liên lạc muggle – có một phù thủy không phe phái gia nhập, một phù thủy thành tích bình thường, đó là một uy hiếp, bọn họ không thể không cẩn thận. Ta khẳng định với em rằng Dumbledore là một kẻ ranh ma.” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng uống một ngụm cà phê, cười dài nhìn Harry.

” Ý của ngươi là, nếu ta vẫn là ta như lúc trước, ta sẽ không thể trở thành nhân viên của Văn phòng liên lạc muggle?” Harry nói thực chậm, thực chậm.

” Hiện tại vẫn có thể, nhưng em sẽ phải đối địch với ta và hội phượng hoàng.” Một khi chiến tranh bùng nổ, chính là hai mặt thụ địch.

Ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ ấm áp sáng lạn, Harry lại cảm thấy cả người lạnh như băng.

” Cho nên như em thấy, hướng mọi người giới thiệu sự tồn tại của em là vô cùng cần thiết, em sẽ dễ dàng tiến vào bộ pháp thuật. Đương nhiên, nếu em biểu hiện muốn gia nhập phe phái của Dumbledore, cũng nhận được kết quả tương tự.” Voldemort cười thực vui vẻ. Cho dù Harry muốn gia nhập, hội phượng hoàng tự xưng là chính nghĩa kia cũng sẽ không nhận cháu ngoại của Voldemort, chắc chắn Harry sẽ bị hoài nghi là gián điệp.

Biểu hiện trên mặt Voldemort không nhìn rõ là hắn có nói dối hay không, Slytherin nói dối dễ dàng như ăn cơm. Nhưng Voldemort cũng sẽ không vì việc chụp ảnh mà nói dối về đại cục quan trọng. Harry vò vò tóc thật mạnh, cặp tóc bằng đá quý lập tức chỉnh sửa lại mái tóc rối. Có vẻ như cậu đã đánh giá thấp sự tranh chấp giữa Voldemort và Dumbledore, tưởng rằng tương lai của mình có thể thanh thản. Kỳ thật điều này không thể trách cậu, năm thứ 5 cậu quyết định trở thành Thần sáng, được rất nhiều người ủng hộ, năm thứ 6 chiến tranh bùng nổ, cậu không tốt nghiệp trường Hogwarts mà trực tiếp gia nhập chiến tranh, trở thành” Ngôi sao cứu thế”, khi đó cậu chỉ cần chiến đấu, chiến đấu, lại chiến đấu, chuyện chính trị đều do những người khác xử lý, ví dụ như Dumbledore, hay Hermoine. Hiện tại sự tình phức tạp như vậy khiến cậu cảm thấy khó khăn. Nhưng cậu khẳng định, cậu sẽ không gia nhập phe Dumbledore, thắng lợi cuối cùng chắc chắn thuộc về Voldemort, cậu không muốn giãy dụa vô ích.

” Nếu ta không vào bộ pháp thuật, có thể có cuộc sống thanh thản phải không?” Harry bắt đầu muốn buông tay.

” Hiện tại em không thể, Harry. Kỳ thật tất cả mọi người biết sự tồn tại của em, có chụp ảnh hay không chụp ảnh cũng chẳng khác nhau.” Voldemort vươn tay ra,” Tại sao không hào phóng một chút? Để giới pháp thuật nhìn thấy phong cách của em.”

Nhiếp ảnh gia đợi đã lâu, cuối cùng cũng được như mong đợi. Voldemort gắt gao ôm Harry, cười đắc ý, Harry miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, trong lòng bắt đầu định tương lai cho chính mình.

Bốn năm nay Harry vẫn luôn cho rằng, cậu có thể đứng ngoài chiến tranh, không tham gia, không ủng hộ. Cậu vốn là khách qua đường, cậu đã để lỡ mất cơ hội thay đổi lịch sử, cậu không còn lý do ngăn cản Voldemort làm phát động chiến tranh. Một thế giới pháp thuật ổn định, mặc kệ là ánh sáng hay là hắc ám, còn hơn là thế giới pháp thuật phân chia mạnh yếu.

Nhưng, qua bốn năm, cậu lại sắp rơi vào vòng xoáy chiến tranh. Theo lý tưởng của cậu, tiến vào bộ pháp thuật – cháu ngoại của Voldemort tiến vào bộ pháp thuật, mặc kệ cậu nhận chức vụ gì, cậu vẫn là cháu ngoại của Voldemort.

Đích xác, cậu từ bỏ lý tưởng lúc trước là tốt nhất.


	20. Chapter 20

Lại bắt đầu mua sắm, Voldemort vui mừng phát hiện Harry bắt đầu nói ra thứ mình muốn.

” Ta muốn cái này.” Harry lẳng lặng nhìn mô hình chòm sao trong quả cầu thủy tinh,” Thiên văn học của ta không tốt lắm.”

Voldemort cảm thấy kỳ lạ, tại sao Harry đột nhiên quan tâm tới việc học tập, nhưng hết thảy những thứ Harry muốn hắn đều vui lòng mua.

Một bộ cờ vua phù thủy bằng đá quý, bột Floo, còn có —

” Tia chớp!” Harry giật mình nhìn qua cửa kính.

Từ khi đi vào thời đại này, có nhiều thứ không thay đổi lớn, nhưng cũng có những thứ hay thay đổi, ví dụ như chổi bay. Tuy chổi bay Cleansweeps vẫn còn, nhưng dòng đầu tiên của Nimbus đã xuất hiện. James cùng Lucius cưỡi” Nimbus1981″, các thành viên khác trong đội Quidditch của Slytherin quidditch cưỡi” Nimbus 1980″,” Nimbus 1980″ không thể so với tốc độ của Nimbus 2000, nhưng Nimbus 1981 và Nimbus 2000 lại có tốc độ tương đương nhau. Cảnh này khiến Harry nhớ tới lần đầu tiên lắp bắp kinh hãi đi xem một trấn đấu Quidditch.

Hiện tại, cậu lại lắp bắp kinh hãi. Trong cửa sổ, một chiếc chổi bay rất độc đáo, từ đầu tới đuôi đều tinh tế, đây không phải là Tia Chớp trong trí nhớ sao?

Cái chổi bay lên trời đã chứng mình cho suy nghĩ của Harry – đây là dòng sản phẩm đầu tiên của” Tia Chớp”.

” Đội tuyển Anh đã đặt mua bảy cái, năm sau nó sẽ tỏa sáng ở Qudditch Thế giới!” Chủ tiệm rất tự hào về điều đó.

Harry tham lam nhìn Tia Chớp, không tự chủ được nhớ tới cây chổi Tia Chớp trước kia đã cùng mình phối hợp ăn ý, kí ức dần dần phai nhạt lại gợn sóng. Cậu muốn có một cây chổi Tia Chớp, bởi vì nó không chỉ là cây chổi thần bay trên bầu trời, mà nó còn chứa đựng kỉ niệm của Harry.

Chẳng qua, nó thật sự rất đắt! Bằng giá tiền đôi giày trên chân Harry – 5000 Gallons, Harry không thể dễ dàng mở miệng đòi hỏi.

” Ta nghĩ, chúng ta nên chọn lựa một cái tốt nhất.” Voldemort ôm lấy thắt lưng Harry, tư thế giữa hai người càng ngày càng ám muội, Harry không tránh ra, bởi vì lời nói của Voldemort khiến cậu khiếp sợ.

Voldemort thực sự muốn mua cho cậu sao?! Người này đối với cậu thật sự quá tốt, có phải có âm mưu gì hay không?

Cậu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, dùng ánh mắt hung dữ nhìn Voldemort. Cậu không ngu ngốc mà dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật trên người Voldemort, bởi vì lúc nào Voldemort cũng sử dụng phép Bế quan bí thuật. Nhưng những suy nghĩ, tình cảm trong lòng con người, đều được biểu hiện qua ánh mắt.

Kỳ quái là ánh mắt của Voldemort tràn đầy yêu thương và sủng nịch, Harry cảm thấy mơ hồ, ánh mắt đó ôn nhu như nước, khiến trái tim Harry chấn động một chút. Cho tới bây giờ chưa ai nhìn cậu như vậy, cậu cảm thấy thật ấm áp. Cậu nghĩ đây không phải là chuyện xấu, nhưng lí trí cũng mách bảo cậu, đây cũng không hẳn là chuyện tốt.

” Ngươi…… Ngươi thực muốn mua cho ta? Nó rất đắt.” Harry yếu ớt nói.

Tim Voldemort khẽ nhói lên, gắt gao ôm lấy đứa nhỏ đáng thương. 15 năm qua, Harry sống thực cực khổ, đáng lẽ cậu phải sống cuộc sống cao cao tại thượng, ăn ngon mặc đẹp, được người khác hầu hạ, nhưng hiện tại lại vì một cái chổi bay nho nhỏ mà phải lo sợ.

Hắn cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên vết sẹo trên trán Harry, tràn đầy nhu tình làm an lòng cậu bé trong lòng,” Bảo bối thân yêu, Harry của ta, chỉ là một cái chổi bay mà thôi, không cần lo lắng. Nếu em muốn, chỉ cần ta có thể cho em, ta sẽ cho em tất cả.”

Harry kinh ngạc sờ sờ vết sẹo trên trán, lúc Voldemort vừa mới hôn cậu, cậu đã nghĩ là sẽ đau muốn chết, không ngờ tới không đau một chút nào, lại còn có cảm giác ấm áp.

Thật lạ lùng!

Trăm mối nghi ngờ không giải thích được, cậu hạ mi mắt, ngoan ngoãn để Voldemort ôm lấy cậu đi vào tiệm cung cấp trang thiết bị quidditch.

Voldemort chọn cho cậu một cây chổi Tia Chớp, mỉm cười ghé vào lỗ tai cậu hỏi cậu thích không, hơi thở của Voldemort làm Harry khó chịu, cậu liếc hắn một cái, nói chuyện liền nói chuyện, có tất yếu phải thân cận như vậy không? Chẳng qua ánh mắt của Voldemort thì không thể chê, hắn đã chọn cây chổi bay nào thì tuyệt đối là số một!

Cuối cùng gia tinh ôm một cây chổi bay cùng một bộ công cụ bảo dưỡng theo hai người rời khỏi tiệm Quidditch.


	21. Chapter 21

Khi hai người kết thúc chuyến mua sắm, đã là hoàng hôn. Bữa tối ở Hogwarts sắp bắt đầu.

Harry ngồi trên xe ngựa, tưởng tượng xem tối nay có cái gì ngon.

” Harry.” Voldemort gọi Harry đang chìm đắm trong ảo tưởng. Cậu nghi hoặc quay đầu lại, một cái mề đay vàng nặng trịch đã treo trước ngực cậu, trên mặt có khắc chữ S, giống như lưỡi rắn độc phun ra nuốt vào. Cái mề đay của Slytherin.

” Nếu gặp nguy hiểm liền cầm lấy nó, nó sẽ đưa em đến bên người ta.” Voldemort nói, chiếc nhẫn gắn đá đen trên tay phải hiện lên hào quang chói mắt.

Tại sao nam nhân này lại đối xử tốt với mình như vậy? Bởi vì là thân nhân sao? Vậy thì tại sao hắn giết Morfin Gaunt? Gaunt mới là thân nhân thật sự của hắn.

” Vì sao, vì sao đối xử với ta tốt như vậy?” Harry không hiểu.

” Bởi vì em đáng giá ” Khuôn mặt Voldemort đầy dịu dàng.

Harry cảm thấy mơ hồ, cái gọi ” Bởi vì em đáng giá” là gì?

” Bởi vì tương lai ta có thể rất mạnh sao?” Harry hỏi.

Voldemort cười ra tiếng.” Harry, em không muốn tham gia vào sự nghiệp của ta, em có mạnh hơn nữa cũng không có tác dụng.”

” Vậy thì tại sao?” Harry khó hiểu gắt gao nhìn Voldemort.

Voldemort không trả lời, vươn tay, vuốt mái tóc rối của Harry,” Sau này em sẽ hiểu.”

Harry đi vào đại sảnh, thoáng chốc, các học sinh ở đây giống như bị ếm bùa câm lặng. Sáng sớm lúc Harry rời đi, có một số ít học sinh thấy được dung mạo của Harry, nhóm nữ sinh bắt đầu truyền tin Harry xinh đẹp mê người, đến giữa trưa cũng có nam sinh hỏi học sinh của Slytherin về chuyện này, đến trước bữa tối, sức quyến rũ động lòng người của Harry đã truyền khắp ngóc ngách của Hogwarts. Bởi vậy, hầu hết mọi người ở đại sảnh đều chờ đợi sự xuất hiện của Harry, chờ đợi khoảnh khắc được thấy khuôn mặt thật.

Giống như ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, giống như hoa mùa xuân rực rỡ, giống như ánh trăng chiếu rọi mặt biển, lại giống như hạt sương tinh khiết sáng tinh mơ, sự xinh đẹp của Harry phảng phất như một giấc mộng, khiến hầu hết mọi người mê say.

Nói là hầu hết, bởi vì còn có những không bị hấp dẫn, như Dumbledeore (Có lẽ ông đã sớm nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Harry khi bỏ xuống kính mắt), giáo sư McGonagall (Bà không bao giờ giật mình vì bất kì cái gì), Snape, James, Sirius cùng Remus.

” Merlin,” Dĩa ăn của Sirius rơi xuống mặt đất phát ra tiếng leng keng nhưng hắn không để ý, ” James, cậu ta thực sự giống em của cậu!”

Remus nhìn Harry lại nhìn James vài lần, lắc đầu,” Các cậu rất giống nhau, trừ đôi mắt. James, có lẽ cậu nên viết thư về nhà, hỏi gia tộc của cậu có thất lạc đứa con nào không.”

” Đặc biệt, cậu ta cũng gọi là Potter,” Mặt Sirius đầy u ám,” Không có khả năng có nhiều sự trùng hợp như vậy.”

Vẫn đang đắm chìm bởi sự xinh đẹp của Harry, Pettigrew kích động tiếp lời:” Đúng vậy, nói không chừng các cậu là anh em, a, a. A.”

” Câm miệng, Pettigrew!” Ba người cùng nhau rít gào.

Đêm đó tẩm thất của Harry bị thay đổi. Giường của cậu được chuyển vào bên trong, chung quanh giường ếm pháp thuật để tạo không gian cho các đồ nội thất khác. Màn che xanh bạc cố định vào bốn cột trụ của cái giường sang trọng đủ cho tám người nằm, hình tiểu thiên sứ thêu trên màn che lay động theo lụa mỏng màu bạc, các loại gối ôm đủ màu rơi lả tả trên giường, thảm lông cừu mềm mại trắng tinh cùng với tơ lụa mịn màng tạo thành một hình ảnh đẹp đến nghẹt thở: Trăng lưỡi liềm chậm rãi xuất hiện trên bầu trời thăm thẳm, hồ nước lấp lánh trong rừng cây rậm rạp, bạch kì mã một sừng dõi mắt trông về phía xa xa, những nàng tiên hoa đáng yêu đang nhảy múa xung quanh nó.

Tất cả quần áo đều được treo vào trong tủ: áo choàng tắm, đồ ngủ, áo sơ mi, quần tây, áo khoác, áo choàng, đều là lụa, len hoặc nhung, màu sắc trang nhã và mềm mại. Vài bộ quần áo muggle bị vứt vào một góc âm u. Một ngăn kéo để quần lót cùng quần soóc, những ngăn kéo khác thì để kẹp tóc, cà vạt, găng tay và khăn lụa. Mười chiếc mũ phù thủy tuyệt đẹp để chung với găng tay ấm áp. Ba ngăn cuối cùng của tủ quần áo đặt những đôi giày cao cấp, có giày da, bốt ngắn và bốt dài, còn đôi giày thể thao thì bị nhét vào xó xỉnh. Bên cạnh tủ là cái gương lớn, tiện cho việc thay đổi quần áo của Harry. Bên cạnh cái gương là tủ sách, hàng đầu tiên là sách giáo khoa của Harry, hàng thứ hai là sách Harry mượn ở thư viện, hàng thứ ba là đồ dùng học tập, chính là đũa phép cùng quả cầu thủy tinh. Hàng thứ tư là những đồ vật dùng để giải trí, chổi bay Tia Chớp mà Harry thích nhất và bộ đồ bão dưỡng được để ở hàng cuối cùng. Một bình sứ màu bạc đặt trên bàn, có cắm một bông hoa hồng mềm mại. Tất cả kẹo được đặt trong một ngăn kéo, và ngăn cuối cùng là một túi Gallons lớn – tiền tiêu vặt của Harry.

Phòng tắm cũng được thay đổi, phòng tắm lớn trước đây được chia làm hai phòng tắm nhỏ. Phòng tắm của Harry nhìn qua có vẻ nhỏ, nhưng khi đi vào sẽ thấy nó lớn như một phòng học. Trần nhà xanh bạc, đèn chùm thủy tinh, vách tường và nền đều được lát đá cẩm thạch tuyết trắng. Rèm cửa sổ trắng tinh che khuất những ánh mắt tò mò, hai chiếc khăn lông sạch sẽ đặt ở góc sáng sủa. Kệ màu bạc chiếm một góc tường, trên kệ bày những sản phẩm dưỡng da cao cấp. Bồn tắm bằng đá cẩm thạch giống như một hồ bơi nhỏ, có một cái đầu rồng phun nước đủ để hưởng thụ.

Harry thực không dễ thích nghi với cuộc sống xa hoa như thế này.


	22. Chapter 22

” Harry, bài tập lần này của cậu được điểm E!” Snape giật mình nhìn tờ giấy da trong tay Harry, rất bất ngờ, trước đây chỉ có bài tập nghiên cứu về Muggle của Harry mới được điểm E.

Harry khác với Snape, cậu cực kỳ không hài lòng với điểm lần này của mình.” Tớ cho rằng có thể được điểm O. Có vẻ tớ đã viết thiếu cái gì đó, cậu thấy thế nào?”

” Tớ cho rằng dưới sự giảng dạy của giáo sư Binns, ngươi có thể được điểm O là cực kỳ hiếm.” Snape bĩu môi,” Phải biết rằng, lần này nhà Slytherin chỉ có cậu là được điểm E.”

” Môn lịch sử pháp thuật phải xuất sắc hơn nữa.” Harry thì thào nói nhỏ,” Như vậy, mình chỉ có một lựa chọn.” Bất chấp việc cậu không thích người kia. Cậu đứng lên, cầm lấy giấy da và sách,” Lúc này Voldy ở tại văn phòng hay tẩm thất?”

Snape ngửa đầu, chiếc đồng hồ vừa điểm 8 giờ,” trước 8:30 giáo sư Voldemort luôn ở văn phòng.”

” Cảm ơn cậu.”

Harry đi đến trước cửa văn phòng của Voldemort, vừa định gõ cửa, thì chân dung Medusa nhìn cậu đầy quyến rũ.” Harry thân yêu, cậu không cần gõ cửa.” Cửa lặng lẽ mở, không khí ấm áp tỏa ra.

” Harry?” Voldemort kinh ngạc dừng bút phê bài, nâng đầu lên, trong đôi mắt đỏ thoáng hiện vui mừng. Có thể vào văn phòng của hắn mà không gõ cửa, toàn Hogwarts tìm không đến ba người.

” Là ta.” Harry nghiêng nghiêng đầu, hoàn toàn phớt lờ ánh mắt quyến rũ của Medusa,” Ngươi, ách, ngươi…… Ách, hình như công việc của ngươi rất nhiều.” Harry nói không nên lời, muốn Voldemort bổ túc giúp cậu, nhưng bài tập của học sinh còn chồng một núi nhỏ trên bàn làm việc của Voldemort.

Voldemort vung đũa phép, bài tập của học sinh biến mất. Lại vung lên, xuất hiện một chiếc ghế bành trước mặt Harry.” Ngồi đi. Bài tập không quan trọng. Có việc gì sao?” Ngày cuối tuần hắn luôn muốn một mình ở chung với Harry nhưng bị cự tuyệt, không ngờ hôm nay Harry đến một mình. Nhất định là có chuyện rất quan trọng.

Harry đem giấy da cho hắn,” Đây là bài tập lịch sử pháp thuật của ta.”

Voldemort nhìn lướt qua giấy da có ghi điểm E, tán dương:” Thành tích rất tốt. Mà cách giảng dạy của lão già Binns kia khiến kẻ khác không thể chịu được.”

” Không đủ, mục tiêu của ta là điểm O.” Harry nói ra mục tiêu mới của câu.

Voldemort nhíu mi, nghi hoặc về sự chuyển biến bất ngờ của Harry. ” Điểm O? Không phải em luôn giả vờ bị điểm kém sao. Từ từ…”, hắn vuốt vuốt cằm,” Ân…… Lại nói tiếp, mấy ngày nay biểu hiện của em đều rất tốt. Ở lớp thảo dược học giúp Slytherin có thêm 20 điểm, giáo sư McGonagall rất vui vẻ nói cho ta là em thành công khi biến một cái kính viễn vọng thành một con cú, còn có các giáo sư khác…… Đương nhiên, nghiên cứu về muggle của em thì quá tốt.” Hắn nhìn vào mắt Harry thật sâu,” Harry thân yêu của ta, điều gì khiến em thay đổi như vậy?”

Harry nhún nhún vai,” Ta có mục tiêu mới. Ta không định là nhân viên của Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle.”

” Nga?” Voldemort thú vị cười rộ lên,” Xem ra mục tiêu mới yêu cầu rất cao.”

Harry bĩu môi, Voldemort đành buông tha việc ép Harry nói ra. Sau học kì này, hắn chắc chắn sẽ biết, không phải sao?

Hắn hắn giọng, hỏi thẳng vấn đề,” Như vậy, ta có thể làm gì cho em?”

Gắt gao nắm chặt hai tay với nhau, Harry không biết việc của mình có mang đến phiền toái cho Voldemort hay không, cậu không hề biết làm một giáo sư thì phải phê nhiều bài tập như vậy, cho đến khi cậu đi vào văn phòng của Voldemort.

” Không sao, Harry, có vấn đề gì cứ nói, ta là thân nhân của em.” Voldemort khuyên bảo cậu.

Vì để hoàn thành mục tiêu, Harry cố gắng mở miệng,” Ta hy vọng, khụ, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể giúp ta bổ túc, lịch sử pháp thuật và thiên văn học của ta quá kém, mặt khác có vài môn lúc thi ta vẫn chưa đủ tự tin.”

Voldemort có thể nói cái gì? Hắn có thể nói cái gì? Cơ hội trời cho a! Harry tự đến, hắn không tiếp thu thì đâu phải đạo lý. Bổ túc sẽ mất một thời gian dài, chắc chắn có cơ hội thân cận, nếu như hắn không tranh thủ thì hắn không phải đàn ông!

” Giúp em bổ túc?” Hắn lặp lại tin tức khiến hắn mừng như điên này, sợ là mình nghe nhầm.

Harry liền hiểu lầm.” Nếu ngươi bề bộn nhiều việc, ta liền……”

” Không không không, ta không hề bận, ta có rất nhiều thời gian.” Voldemort nhanh chóng xác định,” Harry, em thấy khi nào thì thích hợp?”

Harry yên tâm bỏ đi tảng đá lớn trong lòng, buông hai tay đang xoắn chặt ra,” Nếu không phiền toái, ta hy vọng sẽ vào thứ ba và thứ năm mỗi tuần.”

” Được.” Voldemort sảng khoái đồng ý.” Ngô, hôm nay là thứ năm, chúng ta bắt đầu luôn sao?” Hắn vô cùng chờ mong.

Harry gật đầu,” Hôm nay ta muốn tìm ra những thiếu sót trong bài tập lịch sử pháp thuật này.”

Voldemort cười cười,” Sao em không ngồi gần một chút? Ngồi xa như vậy không thích hợp cho việc bổ túc.”

Tục ngữ nói, đàn ông khi nghiêm túc là hấp dẫn nhất. Chiến tranh khiến Harry luyện thành thói quen luôn nghiêm túc khi làm việc, cộng thêm bộ dáng xinh đẹp của Harry, lại càng khiến kẻ khác thần hồn điên đảo. Voldemort phát hiện chính mình thường xuyên quên mất phải nói cái gì, bởi vì cặp mắt động lòng người của Harry luôn chăm chú nhìn hắn, vừa tin cậy vừa kính nể, lại thêm trìu mến và kiều mỵ làm hắn hận không thể gắt gao ôm Harry vào trong lòng ngực mà yêu thương.

Hai giờ sau, hắn cảm thấy chính mình bị loại ngọt ngào mà thống khổ này dằn vặt đến mức muốn nổ tung.

” Cám ơn ngươi, Voldy.” Harry cảm ơn từ đáy lòng. Voldemort không hổ là một trong những thiên tài vĩ đại nhất Hogwarts, tri thức của hắn quá uyên bác, nghiên cứu và tinh thông nhiều lĩnh vực, hoàn toàn chinh phục Harry. Qua lời kể của Voldemort, cậu đã thấy rõ được sự thăng trầm của thế giới pháp thuật. 2 giờ qua cậu thu được rất nhiều, cậu vô cùng chờ mong lần bổ túc sau.

” Đây là việc ta ta nên làm, Harry. Ta là thân nhân của em mà.” Voldemort ôn nhu nói. Thấy Harry sắp đi, hắn vội vàng giữ lại,” Harry, ta có thể cho em một cái hôn chúc ngủ ngon không?”

Hôn chúc ngủ ngon? Harry nhíu mi, để Voldemort hôn chúc ngủ ngon mình sao? Cảm thấy khá kì lạ, bọn họ từng là kẻ thù không đội trời chung a! Hơn nữa, cậu khẳng định bị hôn sẽ rất đau. Chẳng qua hiện tại Voldemort là người giám hộ của cậu, cũng không biết mười mấy năm sau hai người bọn họ sẽ ” Chỉ một người có khả năng còn sống”, hôn chúc ngủ ngon có lẽ là yêu cầu bình thường.

Harry suy nghĩ thật lâu, nghĩ đến việc Voldemort vừa mới cẩn thận giúp cậu bổ túc, cậu đồng ý.” Đương nhiên.” Sau này có thể lấy lý do vết sẹo đau mà cự tuyệt hôn chúc ngủ ngon.

Kích động, vui sướng tràn ngập ý nghĩ của Voldemort, kiệt lực đè nén tâm tình dao động, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán Harry một chút. Chỉ giống như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, sau đó buông ra, nếu không hắn sợ hắn sẽ nhịn không được làm ra chuyện gì.

Harry cảm thấy thập phần kỳ quái sờ sờ cái trán, một chút cũng không đau, ngược lại lại có cảm giác ấm áp, giống như lúc ở Hẻm Xéo. Hay là Voldemort thích cậu, cho nên vết sẹo cũng thay đổi?


	23. Chapter 23

Lucius tao nhã đi đến bên cạnh Snape,” Harry, Severus, tớ có chuyện thông báo cho các cậu.”

Hai người đang chơi cờ phù thủy đồng thời ngẩng đầu lên, đồng thanh hỏi:” Chuyện gì?”

Lucius nghĩ động tác Harry nghiêng đầu thật đáng yêu và duyên dáng, không nhịn được mà thầm tán thưởng.” Tối hôm nay tổ chức lễ hội cuồng hoan. Severus, cậu đã vắng mặt ba lần, giáo sư Voldemort cho rằng cậu cần thư giãn một chút.”

Khuôn mặt vốn âm u của Snape liền cứng ngắc, giọng nói ồ ồ:” Bảo giáo sư Voldemort yên tâm, tớ sẽ có mặt đúng giờ.”

Đồng dạng, Harry cũng nhận được thông báo, thực không tình nguyện nhíu mày. Thân là học sinh nhà Slytherin, cậu cũng nghe nói qua tiếng tăm của lễ hội cuồng hoan, Snape đã từng dùng vài câu để chỉ sự tùy tiện của lễ hội này: Cùng với âm nhạc dâm mĩ khiêu khích, một đoàn cả trai lẫn gái thỏa thích phóng túng, truy tìm khoái cảm thân thể, Harry gọi đó là” Lễ hội trao đổi thân thể”, trong lòng lại gọi là” Lễ hội lăng nhăng”, Snape trực tiếp gọi nó ” Lễ hội ngu xuẩn”.

” Chẳng lẽ tớ cũng phải tham gia sao?” Harry ghê tởm hỏi Lucius.

” Đương nhiên không phải. Nếu cậu không thích, có thể không tham gia.” Lucius tỏ vẻ khoan dung.

Snape đứng bên cạnh kinh ngạc khiêu mi, nhưng Harry không thấy được.

Lông mày Harry giãn ra, nhẹ nhõm nói:” Tớ không tham gia.”

” Được.” Tảng đá lớn trong lòng Lucius cũng buông xuống. Voldemort đã nghiêm lệnh cấm Harry tham gia, thậm chí còn không muốn cho Harry biết chuyện này, cho đến khi Lucius nhắc nhở rằng lễ hội này không thể giấu được, Voldemort mới bỏ đi chủ ý giấu diếm. Nhưng Voldemort cũng giao cho Lucius một nhiệm vụ mà Lucius cho rằng mình không có khả năng hoàn thành: Vô luận như thế nào, cho dù sử dụng phương pháp gì, thủ đoạn gì, không để cho Harry tham gia.15 tuổi, đúng là tuổi tìm sự kích thích, không riêng gì Slytherin, học sinh của ba nhà khác cũng trộm ăn trái cấm không ít. Lucius đang buồn rầu nghĩ làm như thế nào để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, không ngời Harry không hề có hứng thú với lễ hội! Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành ngoài dự kiến. Hóa ra tiểu mỹ nhân là một người trong sáng, có lẽ là người thích sạch sẽ.

Buổi tối, Harry cùng hai người khác không được thông báo đến lễ hội ở lại tẩm thất.

Đây là cách làm tốt nhất. Địa điểm tổ chức lễ hội cuồng hoan là phòng sinh hoạt chung, ồn ào cho đến bốn năm giờ sáng, nếu buổi tối đi ra ngoài dạo, khi trở về nhất định sẽ quấy rầy việc tốt của người khác. Học sinh tham gia lễ hội không có ai là thiện nam tín nữ, tuy rằng chưa sử dụng Avada Kedavra, nhưng cũng sử dụng không ít hắc ma pháp.

Harry lấy mô hình chòm sao ra, đối chiếu với bài tập thiên văn học. Cuộc thi O.W.Ls năm nay, cậu phải thi môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, môn biến hình, môn độc dược, môn bùa chú, thảo dược học, thiên văn học, lịch sử pháp thuật, thần hộ mệnh và nghiên cứu muggle, tổng cộng có chín môn thi, mục tiêu của cậu là chín điểm O, lịch sử pháp thuật và thiên văn học cách mục tiêu này xa nhất.

” Nếu như vậy…… Như vậy như vậy……” Harry huy động đũa phép, ngôi sao trong quả cầu thủy tinh theo đũa phép không ngừng thay đổi vị trí.

Cậu bối rối gãi gãi đầu, kẹp tóc lại giúp cậu chỉnh phần tóc rối của mình. ” Xem ra, vẫn phải đến thư viện.”

Phòng sinh hoạt chung rực rỡ, mấy trăm ngọn nến phát ra ánh sáng đỏ, chẳng biết âm nhạc kích tình từ nơi nào truyền tới. Trên ghế sofa (trừ vị trí của Harry), trên bàn, nơi nơi là thân thể dây dưa cùng một chỗ, tiếng thở dốc, tiếng rên rỉ cùng tiếng cơ thể tràn ngập.

Harry thật cẩn thận đi đường vòng tránh các đôi trái gái đang thỏa sức hưởng thụ, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn tránh không được, đối phương vừa định trừng mắt, phát hiện là Harry, đành tự nhận không may.

” Harry, có việc sao?”

Harry hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, là Lucius. Mái tóc dài màu bạch kim buông xuống ngực, bên cạnh là một cậu bé xinh đẹp đang kiệt lực che đi thân thể trần trụi của mình.

Harry vội vàng dời tầm mắt.” Không có gì, tớ đến thư viện…… A, Severus?”

Snape ngồi ở góc sáng sủa, khóa ngồi trên người hắn là một thiếu niên mang vẻ mặt say mê đang vận động lên xuống. Cậu bé có mái tóc ngắn mềm mại màu rám nắng, đôi mắt nâu ướt át. Harry nghĩ cậu bé kia rất quen, nhưng không nhớ nổi đã gặp ở đâu.

” Tớ rất kinh ngạc, Severus thích con trai.” Harry thốt lên.

” Hơn nữa là người không nên yêu.” Lucius giận tái mặt.

“…… Tớ không biết……” Harry ngây người.

” Giáo sư Voldemort cũng nhìn ra. Chúng ta khuyên cậu ta, nhưng cậu ta rất cố chấp. Bởi vậy chúng ta tìm thay thế phẩm, xem có thể làm phân tán sự chú ý của cậu ta không.” Lucius bất đắc dĩ thở dài, tính cố chấp của Snape khiến hắn đau đầu không thôi.

Cũng quan tâm đến Snape, Harry rất thông cảm với Lucius, sự ngoan cố của Snape cậu quá rõ ràng. Đành an ủi:” Tớ thấy cũng có hiệu quả.”

Lucius lầm bầm một tiếng,” Đó là vì mệnh lệnh của giáo sư Voldemort! Nếu không, cậu ta sẽ trốn vào một góc ngồi uống rượu.”

” Quả thực rất phiền phức.” Harry đồng ý. Cậu luôn trì độn với chuyện tình cảm, đụng tới vấn đề tình cảm của người khác, cậu lại càng không biết phải làm gì, nếu đi an ủi Snape có lẽ không tốt.

Lucius bộc phát được tức giận thì vui vẻ hơn hẳn, nhìn thấy ánh mắt u oán của cậu bé ngồi trên sofa, liền nhanh chóng đuổi Harry đi.” Đúng rồi, Harry, không phải cậu muốn đến thư viện sao?”

Harry như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, nhớ lại mục đích đi xuống lầu của mình.” Đúng vậy.”

Cậu vội vàng rời đi, lúc đi qua chân dung, cậu quay đầu lại nhìn Snape, mái tóc thật dài che khuất mặt, nhưng Harry vẫn có thể cảm nhận được sự tuyệt vọng của hắn.


	24. Chapter 24

Vào thứ 7, thư viện không có nhiều người, chỉ có hai hay ba học sinh đọc sách hoặc nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với nhau. Lúc Harry xuất hiện đều khiến bọn họ kinh hãi và nghi hoặc. Cậu ta không tham gia lễ hội cuồng hoan của Slytherin sao?

Sách ở thư viện cũng không thể giải đáp hoàn toàn thắc mắc của Harry, cậu bỏ sách lại, định lần bổ túc sau sẽ hỏi Voldemort. Đi được vài bước, cậu dừng lại, cậu thấy một nữ sinh đang cố gắng nhón chân, lấy một cuốn sách ở chỗ khá cao, cô có một mái tóc màu đỏ và khăn quàng cổ của Gryffindor. Trong ấn tượng của Harry, chỉ có một nữ sinh của Gryffindor có mái tóc đỏ, chính là Lily Evens.

Nhón một chút, lại một chút, Lily cố gắng nâng người lên, một chút nữa là chạm được vào cuốn sách! Khó khăn lắm mới được giáo sư Slughorn cho phép mượn cuốn (bách khoa toàn thư về cấm dược), cô không thể vì một chút khó khăn mà mất đi cơ hội hiếm có này.

Hô~ cô thất vọng thở dốc, chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi! Có thể sử dụng bùa triệu tập? Nhưng nếu bị bà Pince bắt được, cô sẽ bị đuổi ra ngoài.

” Tớ có thể giúp cậu chứ?” Một giọng nói ấm áp dễ chịu vang lên.

Cô xoay người lại, đập vào mắt là áo choàng tơ lụa xanh nhạt, dưới áo choàng là một đôi giày da, trước ngực người tới có đeo một mề đay vàng, ngón tay trắng nõn nhẵn nhụi. Cô ngẩng đầu lên một chút, không ngờ lại thấy được khuôn mặt đáng yêu, xinh đẹp, ánh mắt xanh lá quên thuộc đầy ôn nhu.

Cho đến nay, Lily vẫn cảm thấy Harry Potter mang lại cho cô cảm giác quen thuộc, giống như hai ngươi đã quen nhau từ rất lâu. Mặc kệ người chung quanh có nói xấu về cậu, cô vẫn không hề để ý những lời này, vẫn luôn nghĩ tốt về cậu. Cô muốn biết nhiều về cậu, hiểu cậu, nhưng việc hai nhà thù địch cùng tình yêu của James đối với cô buộc Harry phải thờ ơ với cô. Trên chuyến tàu tốc hành Hogwarts, cô cảm thấy Harry là một nam sinh đáng yêu và hiền lành, bọn họ có cơ hội để trở thành bạn bè lâu dài, nhưng mà thành kiến của Slytherin đã phá hủy tất cả.

Sau đó, sự sỉ nhục của Slytherin biến thành vương tử cao quý của Slytherin. Vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp cùng xuất thân cao quý và trang phục hoa lệ khiến cậu trở thành nam sinh được hoan nghênh nhất ở Hogwarts, vượt qua cả Sirius Black – người cũng có xuất thân quý tộc và khuôn mặt điển trai, kết quả học tập xuất sắc của cậu cũng được đem so sánh với James Potter. Cô biết rằng đã không còn cơ hội để phát triển tình bạn.

Cô ngẩng đầu nhìn sách rồi lại nhìn Harry, được rồi, không phải bạn bè nhưng bạn cùng trường vẫn có thể giúp đỡ nhau.” Vậy nhờ cậu, tớ muốn lấy cuốn (Bách khoa toàn thư về cấm dược).”

Harry vươn tay lên, măng sét kim cương cài trên ống tay áo sơ mi lụa trắng tỏa sáng. Cậu dễ dàng lấy được sách, đưa cho Lily,” Của cậu.”

” Cám ơn cậu, Potter.”

Lily cúi đầu nói cảm ơn, sau đó rời đi. Harry nhìn bóng dáng của cô, nói ra những lời cậu luôn muốn nói.

” Thực xin lỗi, Evens, chuyện ngày nhập học tớ muốn giải thích với cậu. Tớ không tuân thủ lời hứa với cậu, khiến cậu thất vọng.”

Nghe vậy, Lily dừng bước.” Không, cậu không cần giải thích với tớ. Tớ nghe nói tình huống của cậu lúc ấy, nếu tớ ở vào vị trí của cậu, tớ cũng sẽ lựa chọn như vậy, dù sao giáo sư Voldemort là người nói là làm.”

” Cho dù như thế, cũng không thể che dấu được sự hèn nhát của tớ.” Harry không hối hận về sự lựa chọn lúc trước, nhưng cậu cũng thừa nhận mình không đủ dũng cảm.

” Cậu không cần tự trách mình như vậy. Tớ đã nói, nếu tớ là cậu, tớ cũng lựa chọn như vậy, đây là chuyện thường tình. Nếu lúc ấy cậu chống lại lệnh của giáo sư Voldemort, hiện tại có lẽ cậu không còn ở Hogwarts, lại càng không có chuyện tớ và cậu đứng nói chuyện với nhau như hôm nay. Cho nên, lựa chọn của cậu là vô cùng chính xác.” Lily xoay người, có chút kinh ngạc vì việc Harry tự trách.

” Vậy, chúng ta vẫn có thể là bạn chứ?” Harry do dự thật lâu, nói ra.

Lily lắc đầu. Xem ra cậu ấy còn chưa rút ra bài học.” Giáo sư Voldemort sẽ không cho phép, trước kia không, hiện tại không, tương lai cũng sẽ không.”

Trầm ngâm, Harry biết mình không có hy vọng. Voldemort, đúng vậy, Voldemort, nam nhân kia vốn đã sớm biểu hiện thái độ của hắn đối với những phù thủy xuất thân Muggle, Harry không thể lựa chọn.

Nuốt khan vài cái, cậu gian nan mở miệng,” Như vậy, nếu sau này có việc gì muốn tớ giúp, có thể nói cho tớ, tớ sẽ cố gắng hết khả năng.” Đây là điều duy nhất cậu có thể hứa.

Cho dù Lily không phản đối cũng chẳng giúp tâm tình Harry tốt hơn, cậu thất hồn lạc phách đi về, thiếu chút nữa đụng phải James Potter.

” Sách sách sách, Harry Potter, mày không tham gia lễ hội cuồng hoan thật làm cho người ta giật mình. Hay mày không đủ tốt để tham gia?” Đang nói chính là kẻ còn đáng ghét hơn James – Sirius.

” Black, đừng nghĩ tao cũng như mày. Slytherin luôn coi thường những kẻ thô lỗ của Gryffindor.” Harry phản bác.

” U~ có chỗ dựa vững chắc có khác. Không chỉ thành tích học tập đột nhiên tăng mạnh, nói chuyện cũng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng hơn.” Lần này người nói là James. Thư từ nhà gửi đến nói rằng tuyệt đối không thất lạc đứa nhỏ nào, nhưng hắn vẫn không giải thích được việc Harry quá giống thành viên của gia tộc Potter. Có lẽ trên đời cũng có người giống nhau, hắn nghĩ vậy.

Harry há mồm muốn nói tiếp, nhưng nhìn thấy Remus Luppin, nhất thời hút một ngụm lãnh khí.

Tóc màu rám nắng! Đôi mắt màu nâu!

Cậu nhớ tới thay thể phẩm được đưa cho Snape, rất giống người trước mắt – Remus Luppin!

Snape yêu Remus, khó trách cậu ta muốn uống rượu giải sầu.

Đầu Harry rối loạn, đả kích liên tiếp khiến cậu không còn lòng dạ nào gây chuyện nữa. Lợi dụng kỹ xảo Voldemort dạy cậu, cậu thuần thục phát ra thanh âm tê tê,{ cút ngay!}

Sự tức giận cộng thêm xà ngữ khiến người khác sợ hãi, cho dù James và Sirius là hai người không sợ trời không sợ đất cũng không tự chủ được lui về phía sau vài bước.

Harry nhân cơ hội này, bước nhanh về phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin. Phòng sinh hoạt chung vẫn điên cuồng như trước, Harry phức tạp nhìn thoáng qua Snape, quần áo cậu ta đã tề chỉnh, nam sinh trong lòng ngực kích tình khó nhịn hai mắt rưng rưng. Tưởng tượng Snape xem nam sinh kia là ai, Harry muốn ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài. Thực sự là loạn, Snape yêu Remus, cậu muốn cùng mẹ mình có một tình bạn tốt đẹp, lại thất bại. Hai người bọn hắn thật ra có thể an ủi lẫn nhau một phen.

Sáng chủ nhật, Harry đã sớm tỉnh. Tắm rửa xong, cực kỳ thoải mái, tâm tình cậu tốt lên nhiều. Cuộc sống luôn hướng đến tương lai. Có mơ ước, là một loại hạnh phúc, không phải sao?

Đi ra khỏi phòng tắm, Harry ngạc nhiên thấy Snape cũng đã rửa mặt xong, ăn mặc chỉnh tề chờ cậu cùng xuống lầu.” Severus, sao cậu không ngủ thêm một lát?” Cậu không biết Snape trở về khi nào, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn là biết hắn mệt mỏi, đâu cần phải dậy sớm như thế.

Không biết có phải do tâm lý hay không, cậu cảm thấy ánh mắt của Snape hiện lên một tia đau xót,” Tớ không muốn bỏ bữa sáng.”

Bữa sáng không phụ sự kỳ vọng của Snape, vô cùng phong phú. Sau lễ hội tối hôm qua, không, xác thực là rạng sáng hôm nay, bàn ăn của Slytherin không được một nửa số học sinh, Lucius cũng không xuất hiện. Dưới tình huống, tầm mắt của Harry cũng không bị cản, dễ dàng thấy được bàn ăn của Gryffindor.

James cùng Sirius thì thầm, Remus nhẹ nhàng lấy đĩa súp hộ một nữ sinh. Theo bản năng Harry quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Snape chưa thu hồi ánh mắt thâm tình nhìn Remus – bất chấp việc Remus xem đó là ánh mắt cừu hận.

Lần đầu tiên Snape bối rối như thế, thậm chí dĩa ăn còn rơi trên mặt đất. Harry khẽ thở dài, nhân lúc Snape xoay người lấy dĩa ăn khác, ánh mắt hướng sang bàn ăn của Gryffindor, tìm Lily.

Đại khái mẫu tử cũng có liên hệ, tầm mắt Harry vừa đến thì Lily cũng vừa ngẩng đầu. Vẻ mặt Lily phức tạp nhìn cậu vài giây, sau đó quyết đoán dời tầm mắt.

Harry suy sụp thu hồi ánh mắt, khẩu vị không tệ lắm trở nên vô cùng tệ, chỉ nhấm nháp vài thìa cháo.

Cậu thật không ngờ, khi cậu và Lily chỉ nhìn nhau vài giây, lại rơi vào mắt hai người khác , hiểu nhầm cậu cùng Lily nhìn nhau đầy tình cảm mãnh liệt.


	25. Chapter 25

Sau khi Filch kiểm tra xác nhận, Harry cùng Snape đi vào Hogsmead. Snape trầm cảm thật đáng sợ, hắn u ám cúi đầu, mái tóc đen nhẹ nhàng phủ trên trán che đi biểu tình.

Để giúp không khí vui vẻ hơn, Harry lấy kẹo ra đưa cho hắn, hắn ăn hết kẹo Harry đưa; Harry quyết định đến tiệm kẹo Công tước mật, đang đếm số tiền trên tay, thì Harry bị hắn lôi đi.

” Hắc, bạn học, lão bạn học, Severus, cậu có thể vui vẻ một chút không, hôm nay chúng ta đang đi chơi!” Harry tức giận đá văng một hòn đá trên đường.

” Hiện tại cậu vẫn có tâm tình cùng tớ chơi đừa sao?” Rốt cục Snape trầm mặc đã mở miệng, đáng tiếc lời nói của hắn Harry không hiểu.

” Đương nhiên!” Harry rút túi tiền, bên trong là 100 Gallons,” Tớ có mang theo tiền!” Trước kia đều là Snape chiêu đãi cậu, nếu cậu có tiền, đương nhiên cậu muốn trả Snape gấp đôi. Dù sao tiền không phải của cậu, cậu cũng không tiếc.

Snape ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng Harry,” Tối hôm qua…… Không, rạng sáng hôm nay, sau khi chấm dứt lễ hội, Lucius nói cho tớ, cậu biết chuyện.”

” Oh.”

” Sáng hôm nay, cậu lại thấy được.”

” Cho nên?” Harry đầy mờ mịt.

” Cậu nhất định cho rằng tớ thực thấp thèn? Cậu ấy chán ghét tớ như vậy, ánh mắt cậu ấy nhìn tớ đầy khinh thường, nhưng tớ vẫn yêu cậu ấy. Chỉ cần cậu ấy nói chuyện với tớ tớ liền vui mừng, dù đó là lời nguyền rủa độc ác. Tớ thấp hèn đến cực điểm.” Đáy mắt chứa đầy đau thương của Snape có thể hủy đi chính mình, tự phỉ nhổ chính mình. ” Tớ vứt bỏ truyền thống cao quý của Slytherin, vứt bỏ nguyên tắc đã đặt ra, chỉ vì một đứa con trai không bao giờ liếc mắt nhìn tớ. Nếu không phải giáo sư Voldemort còn cần tớ, tớ đã sớm – ”

” Dừng!” Harry vội vàng nhảy đến trước mặt Snape, tay che đi cái miệng của hắn,” Bạn học, lão bạn, hiện tại cậu quá kích động, không biết mình đang nói cái gì. Chúng ta đến quán Ba cây chổi, uống bia bơ, ăn chút điểm tâm, chờ cậu hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, chúng ta lại nói tiếp, được không?”

Ánh mắt có vẻ cuồng loạn của Snape khôi phục một chút tỉnh táo, bỏ tay Harry xuống, hỏi:” Sao không đến Quán Đầu Heo?”

” Nơi càng nhiều người càng ít bị nghe trộm.” Điều này là Hagid dạy cho Harry.

Quán Ba Cây Chổi thực sự rất náo nhiệt, bà chủ trẻ Rosmerta vô cùng xinh đẹp.

Harry uống đến cốc bia bơ thứ hai, rất vui vẻ khi thấy Snape ăn một miếng bánh ngọt chocolate.

” Uống một chút, bình tĩnh lại, Severus. Lão bạn, mặc kệ cậu có làm gì, tớ đều là bạn tốt nhất của cậu, cậu phải tin tưởng tớ.” Harry nói.

Snape nuốt vào một mồm to bia, khuôn mặt vàng vọt nhất thời đỏ ửng.

” Những lời vừa rồi, chắc chắn cậu đã tự nói với chính mình nhiều lần a?” Harry hỏi. Snape không trả lời.” Kỳ thật cậu không cần tự trách mình như vậy, tình yêu, tình yêu là vô tội,” Harry bắt đầu vắt hết từ ngữ trong óc an ủi Snape,” Yêu một người không sai. Người nào cũng sẽ có một người mình yêu thương.” Cậu uống một miệng bia, thực vừa lòng với phát ngôn của mình.

Mắt Snape sáng lên một chút,” Cậu thật sự cho rằng như vậy?”

” Đương nhiên!” Harry dùng sức gật đầu,” Tớ cho rằng như vậy! Tuy tớ rất trì độn với việc tình cảm, nhưng không có nghĩa là tớ không thể giúp cậu, Severus. Chỉ cần cậu có thể khẳng định cậu muốn cái gì, dù thế nào tớ cũng giúp cậu.” Harry chân thành mà kiên định hứa. Câu biết, một khi Snape quyết định, chắc chắn cả đời sẽ không thay đổi, mấy chục năm sau, cho dù mất đi James, mất đi Sirius, Remus, vẫn còn có một người làm bạn với cậu a?


	26. Chapter 26

Snape cảm động sâu sắc. Trước kia Voldemort cùng Lucius biết tình yêu của hắn, việc duy nhất làm là ngăn cản hắn. Khuyên bảo, cảnh cáo, răn dạy, tìm kiếm thay thế phẩm, đủ loại thủ đoạn dồn dập kéo đến. Mặc dù biết bọn họ đúng, biết bọn họ vì hắn, biết chính mình là mơ mộng hão huyền, nhưng trong lòng vẫn có một tia oán hận đối với bọn họ. Hắn biết Harry thực không giống Slytherin, nhưng ở thời khắc mấu chốt Harry lại rất giống Slytherin. Harry lựa chọn từ bỏ Lily nhưng không chút do dự lựa chọn ủng hộ tình cảm của hắn, điều này khiến trái tim Snape vừa ấm áp lại vừa chua xót. Biết rõ ràng tình cảm của mình không có kết quả, nhưng tình nghĩa của Harry hắn vĩnh viễn không thể quên được.

” Nhưng……” Harry bắt đầu chần chờ, có nên nói sự kiện kia cho Snape hay không? Cậu không biết Snape yêu Remus đến mức nào, có khả năng chấp nhận Remus là người sói hay không.

” Có chuyện gì?” Snape không hiểu khi nhìn thấy Harry ngập ngừng,” Có chuyện gì cậu cứ nói đi.” Tình cảm của hắn rất khó khăn, được Harry ủng hộ khiến hắn thực vui vẻ.

“…… Ách……” Harry nói quanh co,” Nếu…… Nếu……Luppin, cậu ta…… Cậu ta có một vấn đề, một vấn đề rất nhỏ!”Cậu vội vàng tuyên bố,” Cậu vẫn sẽ yêu cậu ta chứ?”

Snape lại nuốt vào một mồm to bia, cả khuôn mặt đều đỏ,” Vấn đề nhỏ? Cho dù cậu ấy có vấn đề lớn, tớ……” Hắn đột nhiên dừng lời, kinh hãi xem xét bốn phía, thấy mọi người không chú ý bọn họ, mới thả lỏng một chút.

” Cậu thấy người sói thế nào?” Hắn đột nhiên nói ra một câu, cho dù thanh âm rất nhỏ.

” Ô…… Khặc khặc khặc……” Kẹo mật ong mắc kẹt trong cổ họng Harry, thiếu chút nữa nghẹn chết cậu . Cậu thở hổn hển hỏi:” Cậu, cậu nói cái gì?” Đáng nhẽ Snape không biết mới đúng? Ai nói cho hắn? Voldemort? Có thể, làm giáo sư, Voldemort khẳng định biết Remus là người sói, có lẽ còn từng kịch liệt phản đối chuyện Remus nhập học.

Snape hiển nhiên là hiểu lầm ý tứ của Harry, hắn nghĩ Harry sợ hãi, việc mọi người sợ người sói thực bình thường. Bởi vậy hắn càng lo lắng cho Luppin, tại Hogwarts còn tốt, sau khi tốt nghiệp Luppin đáng thương có thể làm cái gì chứ? ” Không, không có gì.”

” Rõ ràng vừa rồi cậu mới nói,” Harry đảo mắt một vòng, nhỏ giọng,” Người sói.”

Snape lớn tiếng phủ nhận,” Tớ không nói!”

” Cậu nói!”

” Không nói!” Snape bắt đầu rít gào, trong lòng tính toán có nên dùng một chút thủ đoạn để làm Harry quên đi việc này không.

Tranh luận này đúng là vô ích, Harry nói cho chính mình. Cậu quyết tâm được ăn cả ngã về không, nói rõ mọi việc, nếu không chấp nhận được thì Snape có thể quên cậu ta đi.” Nói thực ra, Severus, cậu có biết……Luppin là người sói không?” Cậu gắt gao nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đen của Snape.

Mắt Snape lập tức mở to, biểu tình thay đổi trong nháy mắt: Kinh ngạc, khó hiểu, khó có thể tin, cùng với một chút vui mừng, không hề có sự sợ hãi như Harry lo lắng.” Cậu cũng biết?” Hắn gián tiếp thừa nhận câu hỏi của Harry.

Harry hoàn toàn thả lỏng tinh thần, ngồi phịch ở trên ghế, ” Ừ, tớ biết, tớ nhìn thấy bảng sắp xếp chu kì trăng lên.” Cậu trả lời cho có lệ, phất tay, bỏ qua vấn đề của Snape, ” Tớ có chút tò mò, làm sao cậu biết chuyện này?”

” Giáo sư Voldemort nói cho tớ. Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore quyết định nhận Luppin nhập học, rất nhiều giáo sư phản đối, giáo sư Voldemort là phản đối mạnh nhất.” (Trong lòng Harry nói, quả nhiên như dự đoán.) ” Ngài ấy cho rằng không an toàn, đây là đùa giỡn với tính mạng của học sinh khác, nhưng hiệu trưởng Dumbledore rất kiên trì.”

Lời của Snape chứng tỏ phỏng đoán của Harry là chính xác.” Hắn muốn cậu hết hi vọng, nên nói cho cậu biết bí mật chỉ có các giáo sư mới biết được biết.”

Snape gật đầu, mặt càng thêm đỏ,” Lúc đầu tớ rất khiếp sợ, rất khiếp sợ. Nhưng việc biến thành người sói không phải lỗi của Lupin, lúc đó cậu ấy chỉ là một đứa trẻ, cậu ấy không thể tự bảo vệ mình nên mới bị ngưới sói cắn!” Hắn ngửa đầu uống nốt phần bia còn lại.

Harry vỗ vỗ bả vai an ủi hắn, đứng dậy đến quầy bar mua hai cốc nước quả sô – đa. Nếu tiếp tục uống rượu có thể Snape sẽ say mà ngã tại chỗ.

” Kỳ thật tớ muốn nói với cậu vấn đề này, tớ cho rằng đó chỉ là vấn đề nhỏ.” Harry chậc lưỡi, hương vị của sô – đa…… Cũng được. ” Mấu chốt là bây giờ cậu định như thế nào? Tiếp tục thầm mến, hay là đánh cuộc một phen?”

Snape không thích hương vị của sô – đa lắm, uống một ngụm liền nhíu mày đặt cốc qua một bên. ” Tớ không thể từ bỏ, tình cảm rất khó hiểu. Nghĩ đến việc phải cùng cậu ấy trở thành kẻ thù, tớ đau khổ còn hơn phải chết. Đánh cuộc một phen…… Không được.” Hắn trầm ngâm thật lâu, lắc đầu.

Harry không hài lòng,” Vì sao không được? Lupin là máu trong, lại thông minh và hiền lành, cậu ấy là Gryffindor cũng không thể trở thành lý do Voldy phản đối cậu.”

Nghe xong lời của Harry, Snape quái dị liếc mắt nhìn cậu, khóe miệng nhếch lên,” Có đôi khi cậu thật giống một Gryffindor, nói chuyện không hề suy nghĩ.”

Thấy vẻ mặt khó hiểu cùng khó chịu của Harry, hắn chỉ giải thích đơn giản:” Chắc cậu biết giáo sư Voldemort và hiệu trưởng Dumbledore tranh chấp nhau rất gay gắt phải không? Theo tình hình hiện giờ, chiến tranh có thể bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào. Nếu Lupin yêu tớ, đến lúc đó cậu ấy phải làm gì? Tớ phải làm gì?”

Harry giật mình, đúng vậy, vài năm nữa chiến tranh sẽ bùng nổ, nếu Luppin yêu Snape, tương lai sẽ chỉ là bi kịch.

” Huống chi Lupin cũng sẽ không yêu tớ, tình hình giữa chúng ta và bọn người James Potter đã không thể cứu vãn được nữa.” Snape nhíu chặt lông mày uống xong cốc nước sô – đa,” Tớ đi lấy vài cốc rượu mật ong.”

Lui không được mà tiến cũng không xong, người này định cứ thầm mến đến hết đời sao, Harry nghĩ.” Hiện tại cậu rất đau khổ phải không?”

” Tớ đã sớm tỉnh ngộ.” Snape chua xót cười cười,” Còn có thể nhìn thấy cậu ấy, là một loại hạnh phúc. Có điều, sau mỗi lần trăng tròn cậu ấy trở lại trường học, cậu ấy rất mệt mỏi. Sắc mặt không tốt, luôn luôn áy náy, có lẽ lều thét cũng không thể ngăn cản những kẻ ngu ngốc tới gần nơi đó, có lẽ cậu ấy từng làm người khác bị thương…… Cậu ấy tốt bụng như vậy, giả sử đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhất định cậu ấy rất hận bản thân không chết đi cho rồi.”

Cậu ta áy náy là bởi vì ba người kia luôn ở cùng cậu ta! Harry nói trộm trong lòng. Nghĩ đến hậu quả nếu Lupin biến hình mà đả thương người khác, nhất thời Harry đổ mồ hôi lạnh. Trước kia cậu không nghĩ tới chuyện này, nhưng hôm nay cẩn thận nghĩ đến, quả thật là không được. Mặc dù Luppin từng nói qua sẽ không đả thương người, nhưng lịch sử đã có chút thay đổi, ai biết James cùng Sirius, hai người không sợ trời không sợ đất kia có thể đưa ra chủ ý nguy hiểm gì cho Remus hay không? Cậu chán ghét thời đại của James cùng Sirius, nhưng Remus là người tốt, khuyết điểm duy nhất là quá mức dung túng bạn bè. Nếu Remus vì hai người pháp vô thiên kia mà vô tình gây ra chuyện gì , không may chỉ có Remus. Có lẽ, lang dược có thể trợ giúp cậu ta khi biến thân thành sói mà vẫn bảo trì được tỉnh táo, cho dù bọn họ có làm loạn khắp nơi, Remus cũng có thể khống chế được hành vi của mình. Cậu mở miệng, cân nhắc từng câu từng chữ,” Severus, nếu có một loại ma dược, cậu đừng hỏi vì sao tớ lại biết, có thể giúp người sói tỉnh táo khi biến hình, vẫn có lý trí của con người, chỉ có bề ngoài là sói mà thôi, nhưng điều chế nó cực kỳ phức tạp, khó có thể nắm chắc thành công, khả năng thất bại rất cao, cậu có muốn thử một lần?”

Mắt Snape sáng rực lên, sáng vô cùng.


	27. Chapter 27

” Có một nơi gọi là phòng yêu cầu, cậu có biết không? Tớ dẫn cậu tới đó. Nguyên liệu ma dược tớ sẽ nhờ Voldy mua giúp, một số dược liệu rất khó tìm. Thời gian, tớ nghĩ tốt nhất là chủ nhật hàng tuần, bởi vì trình tự điều chế ma dược kia không chỉ làm trong phút chốc.” Snape hoàn toàn đồng ý với đề nghị của Harry, để chúc ma dược sẽ điều chế thành công, bọn họ uống chén rượu mật ong thứ năm.

Snape đứng dậy lấy rượu, lúc này cửa quán bar bật mở, mấy nữ sinh cao hứng bừng bừng đi vào, Lily là người hấp dẫn nhiều ánh mắt nhất, Harry còn nhận ra mẹ của Neville – Alice.

Harry dừng một giây, quay đầu, làm bộ như không thấy. Snape đã nhắc nhở cậu về chiến tranh, cho dù Hogwarts chưa có động tĩnh, nhưng cũng chỉ là sự yên lặng trước cơn bão. Cậu không thể có bất kì liên hệ nào với Lily, điều đó không có lợi cho Lily, cũng không có lợi cho cậu. Cậu còn rắc rối hơn so với Snape, cậu là cháu ngoại trên danh nghĩa của Voldemort, là thân nhân duy nhất Voldemort thừa nhận, trong mắt người khác, cậu chính là người kế thừa của Voldemort. Chiến tranh nổ ra, cậu lập tức trở thành kẻ thù của hội phượng hoàng, không, có lẽ hiện tại cũng đã rồi. Đến lúc đó, nếu cậu trở thành bạn tốt của Lily, chắc chắn Lily sẽ rất khó xử. Nói không chừng đến lúc đó Lily còn có thể khuyên bảo cậu đi theo chính nghĩa, gia nhập hội phượng hoàng. Thế nhưng Harry đã biết trước tương lai, người chết và máu chảy vô số. Sự thật đã chứng minh, sư tử ngay thẳng không thắng được rắn giảo hoạt, ngược lại còn bị rắn độc cắn. Cho dù Merlin phù hộ, cậu trợ giúp Dumbledore tiêu diệt Voldemort, bạn tốt Lily vui vẻ, nhưng người kế thừa của Voldemort sẽ nhận được cái gì, thật đúng là khó mà nói. Dumbledore có thể bảo vệ cậu được nhất thời chứ không bảo vệ cậu được một đời, sau khi Dumbledore chết cậu sẽ rơi vào tình cảnh không cần tưởng tượng cũng biết, chắc chắn là bị đưa vào Azkaban. Từ trước đến nay con người rất dễ dàng quên đi tình nghĩa, còn hận thù thì nhớ rất rõ ràng. So với việc bị giám ngục hôn hoặc là lưu vong nơi nơi, Harry thà rằng cùng Voldemort chết trong chiến tranh. Đương nhiên, khả năng thắng lợi của hội phượng hoàng là rất nhỏ, cho nên Harry nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, quyết định cùng Lily bảo trì khoảng cách, như vậy lúc chiến tranh bắt đầu, cậu cũng không vì Lily mà khó xử, cậu sẽ ở một nơi trong bóng tối, bảo vệ mạng sống của những người kia, như vậy có lẽ tốt hơn.

Cửa mở đập vào tường, dọa tất cả mọi người. James cùng Sirius không coi ai ra gì tự nhiên đi vào, Remus không đồng ý nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, theo sau là Pettigrew.

” Không may, lại gặp phải!” Harry căm tức oán giận.

James nhìn quanh cả cả quán bar một lượt, sau đó nhìn vào Lily, nhưng rất nhanh liền chuyển sang Harry.

” Xem ra nô lệ xoay người làm chủ nhân. Snivellus, hầu hạ một đứa chủ nhân ngu ngốc có cảm giác thế nào?” James lớn tiếng cười nhạo.

” Cái này phải hỏi kẻ phía sau mày mới biết được.” Snape căm ghét nhìn thẳng hắn.

” Mày nói ai là nô lệ?!” Sirius giống như pháo hoa được châm lửa, lập tức bùng nổ.

Snape cười nhạt:” Tao chưa nói mày, Black, là mày tự thừa nhận.”

” Stupefying – .” Sirius tức giận rút đũa phép ra, Remus vội vàng ngăn hắn lại,” Dừng tay, Sirius. Đây là quán bar, đừng gây phiền phức cho bà Rosmerta.”

Ngay lúc Remus ngăn cản Sirius, James cũng đoạt lấy đũa phép của Sirius, láu cá nói:” Tài ăn nói Slytherin luôn mạnh hơn thực lực, một khi quyết đấu liền lộ rõ. Nếu không tớ còn muốn hướng vương tử của Slytherin khiêu chiến.”

Harry giữ Snape đang bị chọc giận lại (Harry vẫn luôn không hiểu, Snape thời học sinh dễ bị chọc giận như vậy sao có thể trở thành một giáo sư bình tĩnh đến lạ lùng), đứng lên, chậm rãi đi đến trước mặt James, nhìn James đang hả hê lắc lắc ngón tay,” Mày lầm, James. Slytherin chúng ta luôn có phong cách, biết cách khống chế sự xúc động của bản thân, không giống Gryffindor quá dư thừa năng lượng không có chỗ đào thải. Chẳng qua nếu năng lực của mày không có chỗ sử dụng, nếu mày không ngại tao có thể đưa ra một phương án, chi bằng mày đi tìm hiểu lều thét một chút.”

Câu cuối cùng được nói ra, bốn người Gryffindor giật mình. Harry cười lạnh, thanh âm nhỏ lại,” Ở nơi đó, mỗi tháng đều có vài ngày rất ầm ĩ, là một nhóm động vật đến đó,” Nói đến đây, mặt bốn người trắng bệch, Harry cố ý nói nhỏ bên tai James, dùng thanh âm chỉ có James mới nghe được, ra vẻ khó hiểu:” Mày nói xem, tại Hogsmeade, sao lại có hươu xuất hiện chứ?”

James hoảng sợ, sắc mặt trắng bệch, ngơ ngác nhìn Harry cùng Snape rời đi, không nói được một câu.

Mới vừa bước ra khỏi cửa Quán Ba Cây Chổi, Snape vội vã hỏi:” Cậu nói gì với James Potter vậy? Bọn hắn đều kinh hồn bạt vía.”

Harry ngu ngốc cười cười, cái này là bí mật a!


	28. Chapter 28

Từ Hogsmeade trở về, Harry cùng Snape bắt đầu vội vàng chuẩn bị điều chế lang dược. Đầu tiên, Harry viết ra danh sách dược liệu, giao cho Voldemort, nhờ hắn tìm được càng sớm càng tốt; tiếp theo, cùng Snape đi đến mật thất; sau đó, viết cách điều chế lang dược giao cho Snape, yêu cầu hắn phải đọc hết sức cẩn thận. Quá trình điều chế lang dược cần tập trung toàn bộ tinh thần, đến lúc đó Snape cũng không có thời gian mà đọc công thức trên giấy da.

Tháng mười hai, lễ giáng sinh càng đến gần, các nhóm học sinh đều thảo luận về việc mình làm đêm giáng sinh, năm nay sẽ nhận được những món quà gì.

Harry bỏ bút lông ngỗng xuống, đưa giấy da qua, hỏi,” Voldy, khi nào thì có những nguyên liệu kia?” Lễ giáng sinh năm nay cậu vẫn cùng Snape ở lại, dự định điều chế xong lang dược, không có nguyên liệu sao có thể làm a?

Voldemort nhìn giấy da, cẩn thận xem, thỏa mãn cho một điểm O.” Em cần nhiều như vậy, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn rất khó tìm. Nhưng em yên tâm, ngày mai sẽ có.”

” Thật sao?” Harry vừa mừng vừa sợ, cả người đứng lên khỏi ghế. Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn bởi vì kích động mà đỏ ửng, thật động lòng người.

Voldemort nghiêng đầu, tận tình thưởng thức sự xinh đẹp hiếm có này, gật đầu nói:” Đương nhiên, bọn họ đã bảo đảm.”

Thật tốt quá! Harry lặng lẽ nắm chặt tay, như vậy cậu và Snape có thể tiến hành bước tiếp theo của kế hoạch!

” Rốt cuộc em muốn làm ma dược gì? Dược liệu vô cùng kì lạ.” Voldemort hơi tò mò, hắn đã đọc rất nhiều sách, nhưng mà tư liệu của Harry hắn chưa từng nghe thấy.

Harry không khỏi đắc đắc ý cười thầm, hắc hắc, cuối cùng cũng có cái Voldemort không biết. Một tháng qua cậu đã được lĩnh giáo học thức uyên bác của Voldemort, điều đó đã đả kích tự tôn và tự tin của cậu một cách nghiêm trọng, lúc này có thể lấy lại, mũi của cậu cũng vểnh lên đến trần nhà.” Không nói cho ngươi, ngươi cứ từ từ mà đoán.”

Nghe xong lời của Harry, Voldemort buông lỏng, không phải cái gì nguy hiểm, cứ mặc Harry vui đùa.” Vậy phải chú ý an toàn. Một khi có chuyện gì, phải gọi ta qua.”

Việc bổ túc kết thúc trong không khí tốt đẹp, nhưng lễ giáng sinh sắp đến.

” Harry, lễ giáng sinh năm nay, em có kế hoạch gì?”

Harry không hề nghĩ ngợi liền trả lời:” Ta cùng Severus ở lại Hogwarts.”

Nhất thờ nụ cười trên mặt Voldemort biến mất, hắn ngồi thẳng dậy, vừa lo lắng vừa giận dữ,” Em muốn ở lại Hogwarts?”

” Đương nhiên. Bốn năm qua đều như vậy, ta không muốn trở về cô nhi viện.” Harry trả lời như bình thường, lại phát giác sắc mặt Voldemort biến thành màu đen. Bất tri bất giác cậu nhanh chóng ngậm miệng, trong lòng gào thét. Xong xong xong, cậu đã không còn quan hệ với cô nhi viện, người giám hộ của cậu đã đổi thành người trước mắt này.

” Em không cần trở về cô nhi viện.” Voldemort thực thất bại, đã hai tháng, Harry vẫn tỉnh tỉnh mê mê như cũ.

” Ta cần ở lại Hogwarts.” Harry kiên trì.

” Lễ giáng sinh là ngày cả nhà đoàn tụ, Harry, chúng ta là thân nhân, không nhớ rõ sao?” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng nói.

Harry không hề dao động,” Ta cho rằng ngươi càng hy vọng tối hôm đó giới thiệu ta cho thuộc hạ của ngươi, tử thần thực tử.”

Voldemort nghẹn lời một chút,” Đương nhiên, điều này là nên làm, em là thân nhân duy nhất của ta.”

” Ta không cho rằng ta cùng Tử thần thực tử có quan điểm chung để nói chuyện với nhau.” Harry không nhìn Voldemort, cậu chỉ tập trung xem xét những câu thần chú nguyền rủa có bị lỗi ngữ pháp hay không.

” Harry, ta là của người giám hộ của em!” Voldemort bắt đầu cứng rắn.

Lại nữa! Rốt cuộc Harry nâng đầu lên, nheo mắt lại, khóe miệng lộ ra nụ cười châm biếm:” Bình thường, ngươi có thói quen, lúc bức bách ta, sẽ nhắc nhở ta, ngươi là người giám hộ của ta.”

Voldemort nói không nên lời, Harry lại có thể chống đối hắn, chẳng lẽ Harry không biết trước đây những người dám chống đối hắn đều đã đi sang thế giới bên kia sao? ” Ý của em là, ta không đủ tư cách làm người giám hộ của em sao?”

” Ta rất biết ơn ngươi, nếu ngươi có thể tiếp thu lời ta nói ta sẽ càng biết ơn. ” Harry nói.

Voldemort khẽ nhắm mắt, trong đầu nhanh chóng nghĩ cách thuyết phục Harry. ” Được rồi, Harry, chúng ta đều lui từng bước. Em cùng ta đón lễ giáng sinh, trong dạ tiệc đêm giáng sinh, em không cần nói bất cứ chuyện gì với thuộc hạ của ta.”

” Ta có chuyện rất quan trọng phải làm, cho nên tối 24 ta đến trang viên của ngươi, ngày 25……” Harry trộm nhìn sắc mặt của Voldemort, “Ngày 26 ta trở về.”

” Quyết định như vậy.” Đó là nhà của hắn, hắn có cách giữ Harry lại, Voldemort cười thực âm hiểm.


	29. Chapter 29

Trở lại tẩm thất, Harry cảm thấy vô cùng xấu hổ ngượng ngùng, thật có lỗi với Snape, phải để hắn một mình ở lại Hogwarts vào lễ giáng sinh, mà dự định ban đầu là hai người cùng nhau ở lại. Ở cùng với Voldemort vào lễ giáng sinh, cậu rất lo lắng cho bạn tốt của mình.

Ngoài dự kiến, Snape lại rất vui vẻ.” Lễ giáng sinh cậu nên ở cùng giáo sư Voldemort, ngài ấy là thân nhân duy nhất của cậu. Hai người đã cô độc nhiều năm, thực sự hai ngươi nên ở cùng nhau. Ngày 24 đến trang viên Voldemort cũng đừng vội trở lại, hết ngày nghỉ hẵng quay về trường học.”

” Không thể được.” Harry nóng nảy,” Quá trình điều chế lang dược phức tạp như vậy, có cả trăm trình tự, cậu cần tớ trợ giúp.”

Snape tự tin nói:” Nhanh nhất ngày mai chúng ta có thể bắt đầu điều chế, đến ngày 24 tớ cũng đã có đủ thời gian để thích ứng. Không phải tớ khoe khoang, Harry, ma dược có phức đến thế nào đi nữa chỉ cần tớ điều chế khoảng ba lần, tớ có thể thành thạo điều chế một cách chính xác. Cho dù lang dược có phức tạp thế nào, trong lúc điều chế tớ cũng không đột nhiên trở nên vụng về đâu.”

” Nhưng, thời gian dài như vậy, chỉ có một mình cậu ở trường, cậu không cảm thấy cô đơn sao?” Harry lo lắng.

” 14 năm qua tớ vẫn luôn một mình.” Snape hạ mi mắt.” Năm nay có nồi thuốc cùng ma dược làm bạn, tớ sẽ không cô đơn. Cậu cứ yên tâm đi.”

Không biết nói gì thêm, Harry chỉ có thể tỏ vẻ đồng ý.

Đến lễ giáng sinh, hầu hết mọi người đều trở về nhà. Lucius từng mời Snape đến trang viên Malfoy, nhưng Snape nhẹ nhàng từ chối. Ngày 24 tháng 12, 5 giờ chiều, Harry tạm biệt Snape, ngồi trên xe ngựa đến trang viên Voldemort.

Tới trang viên Voldemort, Harry được nhiệt liệt chào đón, mấy trăm con gia tinh quấn khăn sạch sẽ có in chữ ” Voldemort” đứng hai bên bậc thang chào đón cậu, thậm chí còn đốt pháo hoa.

Voldemort lo lắng Harry mệt mỏi bởi hành trình 1 giờ đồng hồ, liền dỗ dành Harry ăn bữa tối xong sau đó sai gia tinh hầu hạ Harry tắm rửa rồi nghỉ ngơi.

Dù sao, quan trọng là tiệc đêm giáng sinh vào ngày mai.

Buổi sáng lễ giáng sinh, Harry nhảy xuống giường lớn mềm mại, hướng Hedwig đang khó chịu vì bị nhốt ở trong lồng, nói ” Giáng sinh vui vẻ”, bốc một nắm to thức ăn của cú mèo cho nó làm quà giáng sinh, sau đó bắt đầu mở quà.

Quà tặng xếp thành một đống rất nhỏ. Quà của Snape là ba bình ma dược màu vàng, Harry kinh ngạc mở nút chai, ngửi ngửi, những kí ức khó quên chậm rãi hiện lên, cảm giác hạnh phúc lan tỏa chứng tỏ ba bình ma dược này là phúc linh tề. So với sự khen ngợi của Slughorn, cái chai của Snape còn hiệu quả hơn, liều lượng đủ 24 giờ, ba bình là ba ngày!

Trên hai món quà còn lại có chữ viết của Voldemort, nhưng có một cái ghi tên Nagini. Một con rắn tặng lễ vật cho cậu? Harry có cảm giác rất quái lạ.

Nagini tặng Harry một cái kẹp tóc vàng, được khảm hàng trăm mảnh kim cương tinh xảo. Đối với một con rắn mà nói, thẩm mĩ của nó cũng được.

Cuối cùng là quà của Voldemort, một quyển sách có độ dày vượt xa những quyển sách bình thường, (Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám cao nhất), bên trong còn có tranh vẽ giải thích tỉ mỉ, vận dụng thực tế mới là quan trọng. Harry lật lật vài tờ, cảm thấy rất có hiệu quả.

Chỉ là, cậu cùng Voldemort có vẻ rất ăn ý, Harry dở khóc dở cười.

Đi xuống lầu, Harry đi vào phòng ăn, Nagini đang nằm trên tấm thảm lông dê màu trắng mà Harry tặng nó.{ cám ơn món quà của ngươi, Harry!} Nó thực vui vẻ,{ đây là lần đầu tiên ta nhận được quà, cho tới bây giờ Voldy chưa từng tặng quà cho ta.}

Voldemort hừ nhẹ một tiếng,{ làm một con rắn, ăn uống no đủ mới là mục tiêu phấn đấu cả đời của ngươi.} hắn giơ cao quyển sách trên tay, cười sáng lạn, ” Cám ơn món quà của em, Harry.” Hắn không ngờ được Harry sẽ tặng quà cho hắn.

Đó là thành quả mà Harry cùng Snape len lén đi đến hẻm Knockturn Alley, (Nghệ thuật hắc ám mới nhất).

” Nhưng không nên đến những nơi như vậy, hẻm Knockturn Alle không phải là nơi thích hợp cho phù thủy vị thành niên.” Voldemort có chút sợ hãi, hận không thể đem Harry giữ bên người, tránh việc cậu chẳng ngại nguy hiểm mà chạy loạn khắp nơi. May mắn còn có mề đay của Slytherin.

Harry không nói gì, chỉ nhún vai. Cậu muốn đến nơi đó lắm sao? Nếu không phải muốn chọn quà cho Voldemort, cậu chẳng thèm liếc mắt nhìn đến nơi đó.

Dùng xong bữa sáng sang trọng hơn nhiều so với Hogwarts, Voldemort đưa ra đề nghị: ” Có muốn đi xem quà hay không?”

” Quà?” Harry mơ hồ, quà của cậu không phải là cuốn sách kia rồi sao?

Voldemort đắc ý nở nụ cười, ” Đi theo ta.”

Harry cùng Nagini đi theo Voldemort rời khỏi phòng ăn, đi vào một cái phòng. Voldemort tao nhã mở cửa, cảnh tượng bên trong khiến Harry há to miệng.

Hai phòng khách lớn, quà xếp từ sàn nhà đến trần nhà, đủ loại màu sắc hình dạng, cả phòng sắp không chứa được nữa, mà ba con gia tinh còn độn thổ qua lại đưa quà đến.

” Là thuộc hạ biểu hiện lòng thành. Tuy không đáng giá tiền, nhưng cũng không phải hàng giả.” Voldemort tiện tay mở một món quà đưa cho Harry,” Thích thì giữ lại, không thích liền vứt bỏ.”

Không đáng giá tiền! Harry cười khổ nhìn bộ trà cổ trong tay, cậu đã từng thấy ở Hẻm Xéo, nó có giá là 2100 Gallons. Đương nhiên, so với đôi giày 5000 Gallons của cậu, nó không đáng giá.

Đến cuối cùng, Harry cũng không mở bất cứ món quà nào, đều là gia tinh làm thay. Dạng quà gì cũng có, nghệ thuật hắc ám, muggle, thậm chí còn có người tặng một Veela trần truồng, hắn không sợ cô ta chết lạnh sao.

Harry không biết nên làm gì, phải xử lý thế nào mới tốt, sau đó dứt khoát chuyển giao cho Voldemort, cho nên Voldemort xử lý thế nào, cậu cũng không quản. Dù sao cũng không thấy bóng dáng cô ta ở trang viên Voldemort. Một ngày Harry đột nhiên nhớ tới, Voldemort hời hợt nói, đưa đến trang viên Malfoy.


	30. Chapter 30

Buổi tối, 7:50, mọi thứ đều được chuẩn bị tốt. Nơi nơi là cây sồi xanh và ruy băng, trên cây thông treo đầy tiểu thiên sứ cùng tiểu tiên nữ, trên bàn bày rượu ngon, món ngon. 8:00, buổi tiệc bắt đầu.

Harry xuất hiện từ lúc bắt đầu buổi tiệc, Voldemort giới thiệu thân phận của cậu với nhóm Tử Thần Thực Tử, thời gian còn lại cậu đều ngồi yên lặng trong một góc. Các cô gái, chàng trai nôn nóng muốn làm quen với cậu đều bị cự tuyệt, không dám đến quấy rầy sự yên tĩnh của cậu. Như Harry nghĩ, buổi tiệc thượng lưu đầy dối trá không thích hợp với cậu, may mà trong kì nghỉ lễ chỉ diễn ra một lần, nếu không, chắc chắn ngày mai cậu liền trở lại Hogwarts.

So với sự không thích ứng của Harry, Voldemort lại trái ngược. Hắn dễ dàng thích ứng không khí buổi tiệc, hắn ung dung, hắn hoa mĩ, hắn cao cao tại thượng, khiến hắn trở thành người nổi bật nhất buổi tiệc, mà với thân phận và sức mạnh pháp thuật hắc ám, sự lạnh lùng và tàn nhẫn của hắn khiến cũng đủ khiến mọi người phục tùng hắn, bọn họ gọi hắn là vua, hắn là vua của bọn họ.

Rất khó tưởng tượng khi hắn ở cùng Harry lại vừa cứng rắn vừa sủng nịch, nghiêm khắc lại lộ ra dịu dàng. Ngay cả trước mặt Tử Thần Thực Tử Voldemort cũng biểu hiện với cậu như vậy, thì đừng nghĩ đến việc hắn sẽ để ý đến biểu hiện của bản thân tại phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin, Harry đau khổ nghĩ. Harry không biết người nào mới là Voldemort thật sự, con người có rất nhiều mặt. Đương nhiên, bộ dáng lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn mới hợp với hình tượng Dark Lord, người không có tình cảm có thể đùa bỡn tình cảm của người khác rất dễ dàng, người có suy nghĩ đen tối mới có thể nghĩ ra âm mưu quỷ kế khiến người khác khó phòng bị. Người như vậy mới có thể chiến thắng hội phượng hoàng. Nếu nhắc tới nhược điểm của nam nhân này, thì chỉ có Harry. Harry không hiểu vì sao Voldemort tốt với cậu như vậy, không thể dùng một lý do có cùng huyết thống để giải thích. Chiến tranh sắp bùng nổ, người như Voldemort sao có thể cho phép người thừa kế duy nhất làm trái ý hắn chứ? Đối với hắn mà nói, huyết thống không thể so với thắng lợi. Nhưng mà, Voldemort lại tỏ vẻ để Harry tiến vào Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle. Bởi vậy, Harry vô cùng khó hiểu về thái độ của Voldemort đối với cậu. Dường như sự yêu thích và dịu dàng của Voldemort đều xuất phát từ đáy lòng, rốt cuộc đó có phải là cạm bẫy lợi dụng Harry hay không?

“…… Vì thế tao liền đem con đàn bà Muggle kia treo trên cây, thoát từng lớp quần áo của ả ta, khiến ả ta trần truồng, cho đến sáng bị mọi người nhìn thấy mới thôi, ha ha ha……” Hai Tử Thần Thực Tử uống rượu say, lảo đảo nói chuyện, đi đến nơi Harry ngồi, vui vẻ nói với nhau chuyện bọn họ hành hạ Muggle thế nào. Bọn họ cười lớn, vô tình ngẩng đầu, thấy ánh mắt lạnh băng của Harry đang nhìn.

“Ha, Harry tiểu chủ nhân! Chúng ta…… Muggle…… Không phải……” Hai người bị dọa quên hành lễ, lắp bắp nói không xong một câu. Lúc trước đã có người cảnh cáo bọn họ, tân tiểu chủ nhân rất thích Muggle, không được nói những lời không nên nói trước mặt ngài.

Harry nắm chặt ly thủy tinh trong tay, rít qua kẽ răng,” Ta muốn yên tĩnh.”

” A?” Cứ tưởng rằng mình sẽ bị trừng phạt rất nặng, hai người có chút mờ mịt chẳng biết làm sao.

” Ý của Harry là các ngươi cút cho nhanh!” Tiếng nói âm lãnh tức giận của Voldemort vang lên, hắn muốn đến nói chuyện phiếm với Harry, sau đó bảo Harry đi ngủ, kết quả là gặp chuyện này.

” Vâng, chủ nhân!” Hai người bị dọa đến sắp tè ra quần, chạy đến một chỗ khác của phòng khách.


	31. Chapter 31

Voldemort ảo não vô cùng.” Harry, em đừng để trong lòng, hai kẻ kia không đáng để em tức giận.”

Harry muốn thoải mái cười cười, sau đó nói, không có việc gì, ta chưa nghe được cái gì cả. Nhưng tâm tình của cậu thoáng chốc như ngã xuống đáy vực, cậu cảm thấy cả mặt cứng ngắc, không thể nào cười. Thật là kỳ lạ, không phải cậu đã lường trước tình huống này sao? Cậu đã từ bỏ việc giúp đỡ Muggle cơ mà? Vì sao khi nghe được việc kia, cậu vẫn tức giận? Là tức giận vì hành động của Tử Thần Thực Tử, hay là vì mình yếu đuối vô năng, tương lai sẽ bại dưới tay Voldemort? Vì thế cậu lạnh lùng lắc đầu,” Không có việc gì, ta chưa nghe được cái gì cả.”

” Hai tên chết tiệt!” Voldemort rút đũa phép, Harry lập tức giữ tay hắn, ” Ta không có ý trách bọn họ, ngươi cũng không nên vì chuyện này mà trách phạt bọn họ.”

” Nếu tay của em không run thì ta sẽ tin tưởng lời của em.” Voldemort định rút ra khỏi bàn tay run nhẹ nhẹ của Harry, nhưng Harry lại nắm chặt lại.

” Ta thực sự không tức giận,” Cổ họng Harry nghẹn lại,” Thực sự, thực sự không tức giận.” Cậu bước nhanh khỏi đại sảnh rực rỡ, đi vào một gian phòng khác.

Voldemort theo vào, tiếp tục nói vấn đề vừa rồi,” Bọn họ phá hủy tâm tình của em.”

” Cho nên bọn họ liền bị trừng phạt sao?” Harry đùa cợt,” Ta không biết ta quan trọng như vậy.”

Voldemort muốn ôm Harry, lại bị Harry đẩy ra. Hắn thất vọng nhíu mi,” Harry, đương nhiên em rất quan trọng, quan trọng đến mức em không tưởng tượng được.”

” Đúng vậy, ta quá quan trọng. Quan trọng đến mức người ép ta đến trang viên Voldemort, sau đó hai tên ma men kia khiến sự nhẫn nại của ta đến cực hạn.” Harry không thèm nhìn tới hắn.

” Harry, ta thực thật có lỗi. Ta không ngờ bọn họ uống rượu liền nói loạn, khiến em nghe được việc không tốt.” Voldemort cảm thấy bất lực, người uống say thường không biết giữ miệng.

Harry cười lạnh,” Ta đã sớm nói với ngươi, ngươi cam đoan tuyệt đối sẽ không xuất hiện vấn đề.”

” Ta biết em cảm thấy rất khó chịu khi tham gia buổi tiệc này, ta cũng hứa không để xảy ra vấn đề gì, cho nên khẳng định bây giờ em rất giận dữ.” Voldemort lại ôm Harry, dùng sức ôm lấy Harry, không cho cậu tránh thoát,” Vì bồi thường cho em, Harry, em muốn gì đều có thể.”

Harry cười rộ lên, tiếng cười đau xót khiến Voldemort có dự cảm không tốt.” Như vậy, vì để tâm tình ta vui vẻ, cậu thân yêu, ngài có thể ‘ nhân từ ‘ dừng hết thảy những việc vũ nhục Muggle hay không?”

Harry nâng đầu, khóe miệng hiện lên nụ cười châm chọc.

Voldemort dừng động tác lại, tay vốn gắt gao ôm lấy Harry nới lỏng ra. Hai mắt đỏ tươi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh lá của Harry, giống như muốn xem rõ có phải Harry đang nói giỡn hay không. Harry cũng nhìn thẳng hắn, ánh mắt kiên định tràn đầy chê cười.

” Không.” Thật lâu sau, rốt cục hắn mở miệng, ” Muggle là kẻ thấp hèn, bọn họ không xứng tồn tại trên thế giới này.” Đây cũng là quan điểm của hắn.

” Vậy ngươi không cần giả vờ quan tâm, cậu thân yêu. Chẳng qua hai người kia chỉ nói ra sự thật mà ta và ngươi cố tình không để ý đến, bọn họ không hề sai. Mà ta, một khi đã đã đồng ý tham gia buổi tiệc của Tử Thần Thực Tử, chứng tỏ ta đã từ bỏ niềm tin và nguyên tắc của mình, thậm chí khi hai tên Tử Thần Thực Tử nhạo báng Muggle ta cũng không giận dữ, cũng không quan tâm cô gái kia có thể là thân nhân của ta, thân nhân của thân nhân ta. Ta không tức giận, ngươi tức giận cái gì, cậu thân yêu của ta?” Harry châm biến. Cậu gạt tay Voldemort, lúc nãy lực ôm của Voldemort đã nới lỏng rất nhiều,” Ta rất mệt, phải về phòng ngủ, mong rằng ngươi đừng quấy rầy ta.”

Voldemort nắm lấy cổ tay Harry, thì đũa phép lạnh như băng liền để trên cằm của hắn,” Ngươi đang thử thách tính nhẫn nại của ta sao. Đừng bức ta sử dụng Avada Cedavra.” Harry lạnh lùng cảnh cáo.

Vài giây sau, Voldemort buông tay ra, để Harry rời đi.

Phanh!

Voldemort đấm thật mạnh trên vách tường, khiến tất cả mọi người ở đây đều sợ hãi. Đáng chết, không ngờ hỏng hết!

Trở lại phòng, Harry bắt đầu thu thập hành lý chuẩn bị quay lại Hogwarts. Cậu và Voldemort khác biệt rất nhiều, cho dù hắn có dịu dàng che chở săn sóc cậu thì cũng không thể trốn tránh, tình huống ngày hôm nay có thể còn lặp lại. cậu và Voldemort giống như hai diễn viên xiếc đi trên dây, cố gắng giữ thăng bằng để khỏi rơi xuống, nhưng chỉ một chút sai lầm thì quan hệ tốt đẹp giữa bọn họ sẽ không còn. Cậu đã từ bỏ rất nhiều thứ, nguyên tắc, niềm tin, thứ duy nhất cậu không mất đi chính là sự thương cảm, chỉ cần cậu không nghe thấy gì, thì mọi việc cũng không tồn tại. Nhưng hiện tại có trốn cũng không được. Chẳng lẽ muốn cậu vui vẻ khi một tên Tử Thần Thực Tử vũ nhục, tiêu diệt Muggle sao? Voldemort luôn nói Harry quan trọng không thể thay thế, vì sao Voldemort không chịu nhượng bộ, cậu thực sự quan trọng sao?

{ Harry.} Nagini uốn lượn tiến vào phòng của Harry.

{ Có việc sao, Nagini? } Harry vừa hỏi vừa đem vài bộ quần áo nhét vào rương hành lý.

Nagini ngăn cản trước mặt Harry, đôi mắt màu vàng tràn đầy cầu xin, { Đừng đi, Harry, xin ngươi! Ta thay mặt Voldy xin lỗi ngươi, ngươi đừng đi.]

Harry huy động đũa phép, đồ dùng học tập xếp thành hàng trên không trung, sau đó chui vào rương hành lý của Harry. { Nagini, đây là chuyện của ta và cậu, vấn đề này không thể nhượng bộ. Nếu cậu không thay đổi ý kiến, ta chỉ cảm thấy đau lòng khi ở đây.}

Nagini bò lên chân Harry, rất khó tưởng tượng một con rắn lớn như vậy lại làm loại động tác thật cẩn thận, giống như đang chăm sóc một đứa trẻ. {Harry, nếu ngươi không thể ở lại vì Voldy, như vậy có thể ở lại vì ta không? Ta thực sự rất cô đơn, trừ Voldy, không ai có thể nói chuyện với ta, nhưng Voldy bề bộn nhiều việc, hắn không có thời gian làm bạn với ta. Harry, sự tồn tại của ta không phải là việc xấu đối với ngươi, đừng vì sai lầm của Voldy liên lụy đến ta. Ta thích ngươi, Harry.}

Harry không thể cự tuyệt ánh mắt tràn ngập đau buồn sắp khóc, mấy tháng nay Nagini đều ở chung với cậu rất vui vẻ, nhưng mà tưởng tượng đến Voldemort cậu liền không muốn ở lại một giây.{ Tưởng tượng đến việc ta cùng với hắn sống chung một nhà, ta thấy rất khó chịu, Nagini.}

{ Sẽ không, Harry.} Nagini thấy Harry buông lỏng, nhanh chóng nói tiếp, { Trang viên Voldemort lớn như vậy, nếu muốn cố ý không gặp một người, quá dễ dàng. Xin ngươi, Harry!]

{ Nếu như có thể không thấy hắn.} Harry thì thào nói.

Nagini nói đúng, nếu cố ý không gặp một người ở trang viên Voldemort quá dễ dàng, trang viên lớn như vậy, có thể đi bất kỳ ngóc ngách nào tiêu phí thời gian cả ngày, huống chi Nagini là người bạn chơi đùa rất thú vị.


	32. Chương 32 – 33

Rất nhanh, đến giao thừa.

Chín giờ, Harry xuống lầu ăn bữa sáng, không ngờ phát hiện gia tinh đang dọn bữa sáng chưa hề được động đến của Voldemort.

Harry nhẫn nại, nhưng nhẫn nại không được, liền hỏi Nagini đang còn lười biếng lim dim ngủ gật trên ghế sofa. { Sao hắn không ăn bữa sáng? }.

Nagini ngáp một cái thật lớn, { Không có việc gì, hàng năm, ngày hôm nay hắn sẽ như vậy. Qua hôm nay sẽ tốt trở lại.}

{ Hàng năm, ngày hôm nay……?} Harry khó hiểu, lặp lại, { Có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?}

Nagini lại ngáp một cái thật lớn, { Hắn đã trưởng thành, có thể tự chăm sóc chính mình. Một cậu bé chỉ cần vui chơi là được rồi.} Nó dùng cái đuôi nhấc lên một thứ, vứt cho Harry.

Harry tiếp được, là một cái bóp da của Muggle, da cá sấu, bên trong là một xấp tiền mặt Muggle thật dày. { Đây là?}

{ Đây là bất ngờ Voldy chuẩn bị trước cho ngươi. Voldy định ngày 26 mang ngươi đến London của Muggle chơi. Công viên gì đó……} { công viên Disneyland.} { Ăn cái gì đó, Hamburger……} {Xem cái gì mà……} { là phim, Nagini.} { Tóm lại, chính là được chơi vui vẻ một chút. Nhưng các ngươi cãi nhau, chiến tranh lạnh, cho nên hôm nay hắn muốn ta đi cùng ngươi ra ngoài, thật sự vui vẻ một chút.}

Nghe xong lời của Nagini, yết hầu của Harry như tắc nghẹn, nói không nên lời. Voldemort, định cùng cậu đến London của Muggle, công viên Disneyland, ăn Hamburger, xem phim? Nói ra chỉ sợ không ai dám tin. Theo phương diện nào đó mà nói, Voldemort tương đối cưng chiều cậu. Đáng tiếc người kia và cậu có tư tưởng khác nhau, sự nuông chiều này sẽ chỉ làm Harry càng xót xa.

Trong tủ đồ của Harry có vài bộ quần áo Muggle, Harry mặc một chiếc quần bò, một chiếc áo len màu vàng, bên ngoài là áo khoác màu đen, bỏ đũa phép vào trong túi quần. Nagini biến thành con rắn nhỏ quấn quanh cổ tay của cậu, giống như một chiếc vòng tay hình thoi.

Đầu tiên bọn họ sử dụng bột Floo đến Hẻm Xéo, sau đó xuyên qua quán Cái Vạc Lủng, London Muggle xuất hiện trước mặt bọn họ.

Ngày hội ở London rất náo nhiệt, ngã tư đường người đến người đi. Mặc dù có được hai lần trở thành một đứa trẻ, nhưng Harry vẫn không có cơ hội đi tham quan London, vì vậy cậu đành phải mua mua một quyển du lịch để tham khảo. Chuyện này khiến Nagini vô cùng giật mình, { Ngươi thực sự lớn lên ở London của Muggle sao!}

Đầu tiên bọn họ đến công viên Disneyland, nơi đây là thiên đường của trẻ em, khắp nơi là cảnh ba mẹ vui vẻ trông chừng những đứa con của mình vui đùa.

Nagini coi thường nhìn những công trình trò chơi trong công viên, { Không thể so sánh với giới pháp thuật.} thẳng đến khi Harry ngồi trên tàu lượn, nó mới không còn phàn nàn. Tàu lượn mang lại cảm giác kích thích mạo hiểm, { Thật giống Quidditch.}

Nagini nằng nặc yêu cầu, Harry phải ngồi tàu lượn tận mười lần, rốt cuộc nó mới vừa lòng. { Thật là vui, loại cảm giác này rất kích thích! Phải biết rằng, Voldy thích dùng phép độn thổ, ta chưa từng có cảm giác được ở trên không trung. Nếu trong vườn của trang viên cũng thứ này thì tốt, ta có thể thử nghiệm bất cứ lúc nào.}

{ Vậy yêu cầu hắn làm một cái là được.}

Giữa trưa bọn họ ăn tại KFC, humburger, thịt gà rán, cánh nướng, khoai tây chiên, coca, đầy một bàn. Harry ăn không nhiều lắm, nhưng sức ăn của một con rắn mười hai thước thì không nhỏ, một bàn đầy thức ăn chẳng bõ bèn gì, khó khăn lắm mới an no chín phần. Nagini còn muốn Harry mua, nhưng Harry chết sống không chịu, chạy trối chết. { Muốn mua, buổi tối đến mua!} khi đó chắc nhân viên phục vụ đã đổi ca?

Sau bữa cơm trưa, hành trình không còn như dự định. Nagini bị cửa hàng TV hấp dẫn. { Harry! Nơi đó có người hoạt động! Nhưng, có vẻ là lạ.}

{ Cái đó không giống thế giới pháp thuật, Nagini. Bọn họ…… À…… Bọn họ không sống, bọn họ chỉ là hình ảnh, ngươi không thể chạm vào bọn họ.}

{ Ai, Harry, đang nói về một câu chuyện phải không? Sao chưa có kết cục đã hết rồi?] Nagini vô cùng thất vọng và buồn bực.

{ Đây là TV, Nagini. Câu chuyện rất dài, được chia thành nhiều phần, phần của hôm nay đã xong rồi.}

Nagini càng thêm thất vọng.

Harry bất đắc dĩ buông tây, { Ta cũng không có cách nào, Nagini. Thế giới pháp thuật không có TV và phim. Trừ phi mua một cái TV về nhà, sau đó nối với ăng ten của TV, ngươi có thể xem bộ phim này.}

Nagini vui vẻ. { Vậy mua một cái TV, ngươi có đủ tiền mà.}

{ Hắn sẽ không đồng ý.} Harry nhắc nhở nó. Muốn có một cái tàu lượn trong trang viên đã là điều cấm kỵ đối với Voldemort, còn muốn mua một cái TV? Harry có thể tưởng tượng sắc mặc Voldemort sẽ đen đến mức nào.

{ Mua đi, mau đi, mua đi, mua đi, mua đi, nếu không ta sẽ ngủ không yên!] Nagini lăn lộn, không mua không ngừng lại.

Harry đành phải đầu hàng. { Buổi tối, trước khi trở về sẽ mua, được không? TV vừa to vừa nặng, chúng ta không thể mang theo nó đi khắp nơi.}

Nagini sẵn sàng đồng ý. Harry thư giãn, chuẩn bị cho mục tiêu tiếp theo –

{ Harry, Harry, đó là cái gì?} Nagini hưng phấn đến mức tiếng nói đều thay đổi.

Harry nhìn theo hướng cái đuôi của Nagini chỉ chỉ, { Ồ, rạp chiếu phim.}

{ Rạp chiếu phim? Để làm gì?}

{ Là nơi chiếu các bộ phim. Bộ phim nói về một câu chuyện, chẳng qua câu chuyện ngắn hơn trên TV, hơn nữa còn rất đa dạng . Đừng xin ta đưa rạp chiếu phim về nhà, Nagini, ta từ chối, ta không muốn bị hắn giết.} Harry thấy hai mắt Nagini sáng rực, vội vàng đề phòng.

Nagini giảo hoạt lè lưỡi, { Ta chỉ muốn xem phim trong rạp chiếu phim mà thôi.}

Nếu như vậy thì được, Harry uể oải nghĩ.

Quả nhiên, sau khi rời khỏi rạp chiếu phim, Nagini liền khóc rống, đòi xem nhiều phim hơn, cuối cùng Harry đành phải mua vô số băng hình. Đến lúc này, Harry không biết là Nagini theo cậu ra ngoài chơi hay là cậu theo Nagini ra ngoài chơi.

Trời tối, Harry thu nhỏ những thứ đã mua, sau đó trở lại Hẻm Xéo, xe ngựa của trang viên Voldemort đã chờ ở đây.

Trở lại trang viên, Harry sai gia tinh đem những thứ Nagini đòi mua vào trong phòng của mình, ếm một số pháp thuật thích hợp. Sau đó lấy một túi lớn KFC đặt ở trước cửa thư phòng của Voldemort, rồi gõ cửa.

Harry không định gặp Voldemort, xoay người trở về. Nhưng cậu đi đến cuối hành lang vẫn không thấy Voldemort mở cửa. Harry hỏi gia tinh nên biết chắc chắn Voldemrot đang ở tại thư phòng, vì vậy phản ứng kỳ lạ này khiến Harry chú ý. Cậu không tự chủ được mà dừng bước, phát hiện có một số chuyện không đúng lắm. Hôm nay là giao thừa, vốn là ngày vui mừng náo nhiệt, nhưng trong trang viên lại lạnh lẽo, gia tinh đều nơm nớp lo sợ, hành động cử chỉ so với ngày thường càng thêm cẩn thận; Voldemort không ăn bữa sáng, mới hỏi gia tinh, biết cơm trưa bữa tối hắn cũng không ăn; rõ ràng mấy ngày hôm trước đều rất rảnh, vì sao hôm nay lại muốn Nagini dẫn cậu ra ngoài? Có vẻ là cố ý. Harry nhìn cửa phòng đóng chặt, đột nhiên trong đầu hiện lên một suy nghĩ, chẳng nhẽ Voldemort xảy ra chuyện gì sao?

Tuy nhiên Harry lập tức bác bỏ suy nghĩ này, nếu Voldemort xảy ra chuyện, trang viên Voldemort sao có thể bình tĩnh như vậy? Voldemort là người có pháp thuật vượt xa người thường, sao có thể gặp chuyện gì? Nhưng suy nghĩ này cứ quẩn quanh trong đầu cậu, lan nhanh như cỏ dại: Cậu biết rõ ràng Voldemort thích nghiên cứu nghệ thuật hắc ám như thế nào, ma pháp bóng tối có thể giúp phù thủy tăng thực lực một cách nhanh chóng, đồng thời hậu quả của nó cũng rất lớn. Mà Voldemort là người có tính cách kiêu ngạo, không cho phép bản thân mình yếu đuối, có thể hắn đang chịu đựng đau khổ một mình. Nghĩ đến chuyện Voldemort có thể bị bệnh nằm ở trên giường, đau đớn cả ngày không thể ăn, lòng Harry nặng trĩu, tâm tình tốt vì được đến London của Muggle vui chơi cả ngày liền tiêu tan, thay thế vào đó là sự lo lắng cho nam nhân kia. Tuy nhiên nam nhân kia lại khiến kẻ khác căm hận, Harry cảm thấy khó có thể nói chuyện với hắn, nhưng hai tháng qua hắn rất tốt với cậu, khiến cậu có cảm giác thực sự đang sống cùng với thân nhân, có chút giống cảm giác Sirius mang lại cho cậu (Đương nhiên, một vài ngày trước Harry chắc chắn không thừa nhận), cậu không thể làm như không có chuyện gì để nam nhân kia chịu đựng một mình.

Cậu đẩy cửa phòng.

Cửa phòng mở ra, bên trong tối đen, không khí lãnh lẽo và ẩm ướt khiến Harry rùng mình một cái. Tất cả rèm cửa bên ngoài đều được đóng kín, tối đến mức không nhìn thấy năm ngón tay, chỉ có một tấm rèm bên trong thư phòng được kéo ra, ánh trăng màu bạc khiến khung cảnh mờ ảo. Voldemort ngồi ở sofa, hé ra nửa khuôn mặt, si ngốc nhìn bầu trời đêm ngoài cửa sổ. Khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ dưới ánh trăng nổi lên màu sáng bạc nhàn nhạt, hai mắt đỏ tươi trong suốt có thể tan chảy. Đêm tối giống như chỉ dành riêng cho hắn, ánh trăng càng tôn lên sự tao nhã trời sinh, hắn không làm gì, chỉ ngồi ở đó, cũng đủ khiến tim Harry nhảy lên trong khoảnh khắc. Harry có loại ảo giác, cậu thấy được thiên sứ đẹp nhất, Lucifer, xinh đẹp, mà sa đọa.

Một giọng nói vang lên,” Ngươi có sao không?” Qua vài giây, Harry mới phản ứng, nhận ra đó là giọng nói của chính cậu.

Voldemort quay đầu, ánh mắt xinh đẹp bức người lấy đi suy nghĩ của Harry. Thật lâu sau,” Ta không có việc gì, ngày mai sẽ tốt. Em đi đi.”

” Nhưng cả ngày ngươi chưa ăn gì.” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói.

Nam nhân nở một nụ cười, so với khóc còn bi thương hơn.” Ta không đói.”

” Ta là đứa ngốc mới tin lời của ngươi!” Harry bước đến trước mặt Voldemort, đặt cái túi vào trong tay hắn, ” Quà của ta. Ngươi ăn xong ta sẽ đi, ta cũng không muốn thấy ngươi.” Nói xong, cậu ngồi xuống đối diện với Voldemort, bắt chéo chân, nhìn thẳng Voldemort. Cậu không muốn dùng thái độ hung dữ như thế, khuyên người khác ăn cơm không nên dùng thái độ này, nhưng cậu khó chịu khi nhìn thấy nụ cười đau thương kia, giống như Voldemort mất đi linh hồn, trở thành một thây ma. Không phải Voldemort rất kiêu ngạo sao, khinh thường mọi thứ, luôn luôn mang theo nụ cười khinh miệt ra lệnh cho người khác cơ mà? Tại sao lại lộ ra sự cô đơn, trống trải, nụ cười u buồn không sức sống như vậy? Điều đó chỉ có ở Harry Potter khi vẫn còn sống tại nhà dượng Venon! Sau đó tâm trạng của Harry liền trở nên thực tồi tệ, giọng điệu cũng càng thêm hung dữ.

Voldemort hạ mắt, ngón tay thon dài tái nhợt chậm rãi mở túi, lấy ra một cái cánh gà rán, đưa tới bên miệng. Hắn chán ghét Muggle, chán ghét thức ăn của Muggle, hơn nữa loại thức ăn này thật sự không có dinh dưỡng, nhưng Harry muốn hắn ăn, đó là yêu cầu đầu tiên của Harry sau bốn ngày chiến tranh lạnh, cho dù cầm trong tay là củ hành hắn cũng sẽ nuốt xuống. Hắn tưởng rằng Harry sẽ không tặng quà cho hắn, cho dù vô cùng hy vọng Harry nguyện ý tặng quà cho hắn, cũng chỉ là để ở ngoài mà thôi. Bởi vì bốn ngày qua Harry giận dữ như vậy, thậm chí không thèm liếc nhìn hắn một cái. Nhưng Harry lại tiến đến, khi hắn nghe được tiếng bước chân của Harry, nghe được Harry quan tâm hỏi han, tim hắn đều tan ra. Có thiên sứ nào có thể so sánh với Harry tốt bụng dịu dàng của hắn? Harry luôn vô tình biểu lộ sự quan tâm đủ để tan chảy tảng đá cứng nhất. Nhưng cảm động là cảm động, hắn không muốn Harry thấy sự yếu đuối của hắn, không muốn làm mờ nhạt hình tượng một người có pháp thuật hùng mạnh, kiến thức uyên bác, bình tĩnh cơ trí trong lòng Harry, không muốn Harry biết rằng hắn không hề có dũng khí đối mặt với sự thật của bản thân mình. Hắn muốn Harry rời đi, Harry lại lựa chọn ở lại, ngồi đối diện với hắn, yêu cầu hắn ăn, còn dùng ánh mắt khiêu khích ngạo mạn nhìn hắn. Nga, tiểu thiên sứ của hắn, ra vẻ ngạo mạn cũng không thể che dấu được cảm xúc chân thật, sự lo lắng hiện lên trong đáy mắt kia đã hoàn toàn bán đứng em.

Voldemort cẩn thận ăn xong mọi thứ: Cánh gà rán, gà chiên nhanh, bánh mì bít tết, biểu hiện ngoan ngoãn khiến Harry thập phần hài lòng.” Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sinh bệnh, xem ra ta đoán sai.”

” Hàng năm ta đều như vậy, Nagini đã quen, về sau em cũng quen.” Voldemort chìm vào bóng tối.

Có vẻ như hắn đang nhớ lại kí ức không tốt, Harry tự hỏi. Cậu nên rời khỏi đây, xác định nam nhân này chẳng qua là có thói quen tự ngược, cậu không muốn quấy rầy vui thú quái dị của nam nhân. Nhưng trước khi đi, cậu muốn nói một câu: ” Một người tự mình chịu đựng nỗi đau là hành vi ngu xuẩn nhất, nó sẽ làm ngươi càng thêm đau khổ. Tìm một người tin cậy nói ra tất cả, sự đau khổ của ngươi sẽ giảm đi.” Từ trước đến nay cậu đều làm như vậy, hiệu quả cũng được. Cậu nghĩ Nagini rất phù hợp để chia sẻ nỗi buồn với Voldemort.

Cậu đứng lên, tay phải lại bị một bàn tay lớn bắt lấy,” Harry, đừng đi.”

Tay Voldemort lạnh giống như băng, lạnh đến đáy lòng của Harry. Vừa rồi chỉ chú ý biểu tình của Voldemort, Harry không có chú ý tới phòng không có lò sưởi, không dùng bùa chú tạo ấm áp, Voldemort chỉ mặc một chiếc áo, không mặc áo khoác. Ngồi như vậy một ngày? Merlin! Không hề quan tâm bản thân mình!

Harry rút tay ra, lấy đũa phép, đốt lò sưởi lên, lại dùng bùa chú, căn phòng dần dần trở nên ấm áp. Làm xong mọi việc, Harry có tâm trạng châm chọc nam nhân,” Ta không có thời gian cùng ngươi ngồi trong phòng rét lạnh ngắm trăng, ta còn một đống bài tập trong kì nghỉ phải làm.”

Nam nhân nhìn về phía cậu, trong mắt tràn ngập bi thương.

Harry đau đầu, sao nam nhân này lại nhìn cậu như vậy, làm cậu có cảm giác mình đang bắt nạt hắn, nhưng, Merlin a, cậu đâu có làm gì!

Suy sụp ngồi xuống ghế sofa, Harry từ bỏ, ” Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Khuôn mặt của nam nhân lại giấu trong bóng tối.” Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta.” Hắn cúi đầu nói.

” A? Sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Harry rộng rãi tặng hắn một nụ cười. Người này quả nhiên có tật xấu, sinh nhật mà đày đọa bản thân như vậy.

” Mẹ của ta gọi là Merope Gaunt. Bà là hậu duệ cao quý của Salaza Slytherin. Nhưng khi sinh hạ ta thì bà ấy mất, chỉ kịp đặt tên cho ta, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Harry không nói gì, lẳng lặng nghe. Nếu bây giờ cậu khuyên Voldemort thì không có ích gì. Cảnh này khiến cậu thực buồn bực, cậu đang chiến tranh lạnh với Voldemort a, vì sao cậu lại ngồi nghe Voldemort nói chuyện này? Cậu đã biết rõ nội dung của nó!

” Tom Riddle là tên cha của ta. Marvolo là tên ông ngoại của ta, bà ấy hy vọng ta giống cha của ta. Trừ lần đó ra bà ấy không lưu lại cho ta thứ gì. Nếu bà ấy là Muggle, có thể nói vì khó sinh mà chết, ta sẽ không trách, nhưng bà ấy là phù thủy, là hậu duệ của Salaza Slytherin, là con cháu của gia tộc Gaunt! Bà ấy lại yếu đuối từ bỏ sinh mệnh của chính mình, giống như Muggle, bôi nhọ lên hình ảnh kiên cường, dũng cảm, cao quý, kiêu ngạo của cha bà ấy!”

Kiên cường, dũng cảm, cao quý, kiêu ngạo? Marvolo? Lão Gaunt kia là kẻ điên? Harry nhân lúc Voldemort không chú ý tới, trộm bĩu môi.

” Mà bà ấy lại yếu đuối như vậy, chỉ bởi vì yêu gã đàn ông Muggle kia, Tom Riddle, từ bỏ hắn, khiến cho dũng khí sống của bà ấy mất hết. Thậm chí không thể vì ta – đứa con duy nhất, ruột thịt của bà ấy, mà sống. Bà ấy vì gã Muggle kia mà từ bỏ ta, vì gã Muggle kia đem vứt ta tại cô nhi viện, lại còn đặt cho ta cái tên Muggle, hy vọng ta giống gã Muggle kia! Nhưng gã Muggle kia không hề muốn nhắc tới tên của bà ấy, ngay cả sự tồn tại của ta cũng muốn gạt bỏ! Con gái của gia tộc Gaunt lại yêu một gã đàn ông như vậy, ha ha ha ha!” Voldemort đang cười, nhưng Harry tình nguyện chịu đựng hắn tức giận còn tốt hơn.

” Cho nên ta hận bà ấy. Ta hận sự yếu đuối của bà ấy khiến ta mất đi mẹ, hận bà ấy vứt ta tại cô nhi viện, để ta cô độc lớn lên, hận bà ấy có thể làm nhơ bẩn huyết thống cao quý mà yêu thích một gã Muggle thấp hèn, thậm chí ta từng nghĩ ta sinh ra là sai lầm, sau khi biết được mọi việc ta càng cho rằng như vậy, sự tồn tại của ta chẳng có một chút giá trị, tại sao bà ta có thể vì một gã Muggle thấp hèn mà vứt bỏ ta?” Voldemort tựa như một con thú bị thương đang gầm thét, khuôn mặt tinh tế vặn vẹo uốn éo.

” Đúng vậy, làm một người mẹ, bà ấy thực sự quá yếu đuối.” Harry đồng ý với suy nghĩ của Voldemort. So sánh với người vì đứa con mà hy sinh mạng sống như Lily, sự yếu đuối của Merope Gaunt khiến người khác không thể thông cảm. Gặp qua tình cảnh Voldemort thời thơ ấu bị ức hiếp, Harry có thể hiểu tâm trạng oán hận của Voldemort đối với Merope, Harry nhìn lại chính mình, trước kia không biết được lý do cha mẹ mình chết đi, Harry cũng oán hận cha mẹ, vì sao không mang cậu đi cùng, cùng chết thì tốt rồi, còn hơn sống mà chịu dằn vặt. Đặc biệt Merope là người cố ý vứt bỏ đứa con, bà ta yếu đuối, không thể vì đứa con của mình mà sống, đả kích này đối với một người kiêu ngạo như Voldemort không thua gì khi hắn biết cha của hắn là Muggle.

Khó chịu gãi gãi đầu, trong lòng có cảm giác chua xót, rầu rĩ, nghẹn ứ khó chịu. Người thiếu đi tình cảm gia đình ấm áp đa phần khi lớn lên sẽ quý trọng hạnh phúc gấp đôi, một bộ phận sẽ có khuynh hướng hủy diệt xã hội. Harry thuộc loại phía trước, Voldemort thuộc lại phía sau. Nhưng từng bị thương tổn quá sâu mà lưu lại vết thương, là giống nhau. Sẽ không vì thời gian trôi qua mà biến mất, sẽ không vì thành quả ngày sau mà suy yếu, tổn thương khắc sâu thời thơ ấu, vĩnh viễn không phai nhạt, khiến người ta không dám hành động hấp tấp. Harry không thể khống chế đi đến trước mặt Voldemort, ôm hắn một cái thật chặt. Nam nhân này, hóa ra cũng có mặt yếu ớt. Bởi vì Merope Gaunt, Voldemort mới cảm thấy chán nản vào ngày sinh nhật của mình, tự ngược đãi chính mình, kỳ thật hắn rất nhớ mẹ của hắn, thực hy vọng mẹ của hắn có thể ở bên cạnh hắn, tuy nhiên miệng luôn nói từ hận. Yêu sâu đậm, hận càng sâu đậm. Bởi vì Merope Gaunt cho hắn sinh mệnh, cho hắn huyết thống cao ngạo, cho hắn pháp thuật thiên phú. Nam nhân này thực sự khát vọng được yêu.


	33. Chương 34 – 35

Voldemort không dám tin chậm chạp nâng cánh tay lên, nhẹ nhàng ôm Harry, cho đến khí hai tay tiếp xúc với áo khoác của Harry, tai nghe được tiếng tim đập tinh tế của cậu, hắn mới tin tưởng rằng hắn không ảo giác, Harry thật sự đang ôm hắn! Hắn kích động, ngón tay khẽ run, cánh tay dùng sức gắt gao ôm lấy Harry, thẳng đến khi cằm của Harry chạm vào xương quai xanh của hắn, thân thể nhỏ nhắn của Harry dán vào hắn không hề có khe hở. Hắn có thể cảm giác được độ ấm từ Harry, có thể cảm nhận được trái tim Harry nhẹ nhàng đập, một dòng nhiệt lan tràn, nhanh chóng lan toàn thân, cuối cùng chảy vào trái tim giống như băng hàn vạn năm, ấm áp, mềm mại, khiến lần đầu tiên cuộc đời hắn cảm thấy ấm áp.

Harry của hắn!

Voldemort chưa từng nghĩ tới, chỉ một cái ôm, cũng khiến cho hắn rơi lệ xúc động. Mẹ vứt bỏ hắn, cha từ bỏ hắn, cô nhi viện hắt hủi hắn, học sinh Slythrin của Hogwarts đầy rẫy kẻ lừa gạt, kẻ tự xưng chính nghĩa căm hận hắn,Tử Thần Thực Tử sợ hắn, không ai nguyện ý ôm hắn, chỉ có Harry, chỉ có Harry, từ lúc bắt đầu đến bây giờ, chỉ có Harry.

Đúng vậy, tất cả mọi việc không quan trọng, bởi vì hắn có Harry.

Sau khi bình tĩnh lại, Voldemort ôm Harry ngồi trên đùi của mình, điều chỉnh vị trí thoải mái nhất cho Harry, hắn muốn nói ra hết mọi chuyện, sau đó hoàn toàn buông tha quá khứ, hắn sẽ không còn vì người đàn bà và gã đàn ông đó mà đau khổ, bởi vì hắn có thứ đáng giá, đáng quý trọng để tồn tại.

Harry thấy rằng, khi nói về Tom Riddle thì giọng điệu của Voldemort đặc biệt bình tĩnh, giống như nói về một người không quan hệ với mình, mặc dù hắn dùng rất nhiều từ ngữ bộc lộ cảm xúc mãnh liệt, điều này khiến cậu có chút khó hiểu.

” Ta oán hận gã Muggle kia. Với huyết thống thấp hèn của hắn có thể với tới gia tộc Gaunt Salaza Slytherin là vinh hạnh tối cao của hắn, nhưng hắn lại bỏ đi, bỏ lại người vợ đang mang thai sống trong nghèo khó, hắn về nhà tiếp tục làm cậu ấm ăn ngon mặc đẹp. Cho dù dùng bao nhiêu từ khó nghe để hình dung hắn cũng rất thích hợp.”

Đây chính là nguyên nhân Voldemort oán hận Muggle, Harry nghĩ.

Sau khi trút hết uất hận trong lòng, Voldemort cảm thấy rất hoải mái, giống như phất tay đuổi ruồi bọ, ” Cho nên khi ta trưởng thành ta liền vứt bỏ cái tên Tom Riddle, cũng từng muốn thay đổi khuôn mặt này.” Nếu không phải hắn muốn gặp Harry, nếu không phải sợ hù dọa Harry, hắn sẽ không giữ lại khuôn mặt khiến hắn dễ dàng liên tưởng tới gã Muggle kia.

” Cho nên ngươi vĩnh viễn không thể chịu được Muggle phải không?” Harry tuyệt vọng hỏi. Cậu không hề ảo tưởng Voldemort có có thể giữ lại những nhân vật tinh anh của Muggle hay phù thủy có xuất thân Muggle.

Nam nhân yêu thương xoa đầu cậu, mái tóc đen mềm mại giống như tơ lụa tốt nhất. Qua bốn ngày chiến tranh lạnh, nam nhân đã hiểu được một việc, nếu hắn tiếp tục giữ nguyên tắc đó, khi hắn có được thế giới, cũng là lúc Harry rời đi. Vấn đề của Muggle, bọn họ đối đầu gay gắt, buộc phải có một người nhượng bộ.Với tính cách và sự tốt bụng của Harry, bảo cậu vứt bỏ Muggle thì rất có thể kết quả sẽ trái ngược, hắn sẽ bị Harry vứt bỏ, nhưng không tiêu diệt Muggle, đối với Voldemort mà nói thật ra không nghiêm trọng như vậy. Hắn cho rằng Muggle là loài bò sát không có năng lực, loại bỏ bọn họ có thể thanh lọc thế giới, không loại bỏ bọn họ cũng có thể nuôi dưỡng tìm niềm vui.

” Em thích muggle, Harry. Nếu ta giết sạch Muggle, em sẽ rời khỏi ta.”

Tuy Harry cảm giác lời nói của Voldemort có chút quái lạ mập mờ, nhưng đó không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm là – ” Ngươi nói, ngươi sẽ giữ lại Muggle?” Harry quả thực không dám tin vào tai mình, Voldemort đang cam đoan với cậu sao?

Voldemort cúi đầu, hôn lên hai má trắng mịn mềm mại của Harry, chóp mũi truyền đến hương hoa lan.” Tuy rằng những sinh vật thấp hèn này rất ghê tởm, nhưng ta quyết định chịu đựng bọn họ.” Thấy cậu bé trong lòng thay đổi biểu tình, hắn quyết định lui lại bước nữa,” Nếu quả thật có Muggle thực sự xuất sắc, ta cũng bằng lòng cho bọn hắn công việc.”

Harry thiếu chút nữa reo lên.

” Nhưng đừng vui vẻ quá sớm, thái độ của ta sẽ không thay đổi. Thuần huyết thống là cao quý, vẻ vang, bọn họ là tầng lớp cao nhất của xã hội, hỗn huyết thống ở tầng thứ hai, máu bùn ở tầng thứ ba, Muggle, hừ, bọn họ chỉ có thể là tầng cuối cùng.” Khóe miệng Voldemort hiện lên nụ cười tàn nhẫn, ” Phù thủy thuần huyết không nhiều lắm, đám hỏi quá nhiều lần không thể tránh khỏi sẽ xuất hiện một số hậu duệ vô dụng, ví dụ như mẹ của ta, người như vậy hoàn toàn không thể tồn tại. Có lẽ Muggle cũng có thể góp một phần sức trên phương diện này a, công cụ sinh dục.”

Harry run rẩy nhắm mắt, bất lực tiến vào ôm ấp của Voldemort. Ít nhất, ít nhất Muggle còn có quyền tồn tại. Cậu và Voldemort đã lui đến không thể lui nữa.


	34. 36 – 37

Ngày hôm sau là năm mới, một ngày rất náo nhiệt.

Sáng sớm, Nagini ở đại sảnh xem TV, Voldemort vô cùng bất mãn, nhưng hôm nay là ngày đầu năm mới, tốt xấu gì cũng cố nhịn xuống. Hắn thi triển phép thuật trên TV, hình ảnh trong TV nhảy ra khỏi màn hình, biến thành thị giác, khứu giác, thính giác, vị giác, có thể cảm nhận bộ phim bằng năm giác quan. Hiệu quả cũng tốt, ít nhất Voldemort ngẫu nhiên phê bình vài câu,” Phim TV rất ngu ngốc! Sao hắn có thể đối xử với người kia như vậy?” Ít nhất gia tinh lấy rất nhiều lý do đến đại sảnh trộm ngắm TV vài lần.

Nagini được một tấc lại muốn tiến thêm một thước, đòi Voldemort tạo một tàu lượn tại trang viên. Tất nhiên Voldemort không chịu, Nagini liền lăn lộn. Ngẫm lại xem, một con rắn dài mười hai thước làm nũng! Đó là một cảnh tượng đáng sợ đến thế nào! Harry có cảm giác cả người đều nổi da gà. Sau khi Voldemort cực lực chịu đựng mười phút, bại trận, đành tạo một tàu lượn cao ngất trên bãi cỏ.

Thời gian còn lại của kỳ nghỉ, không khí ở trang viên Voldemort yên bình và ấm áp, mỗi ngày Harry cùng Nagini ngồi tàu lượn, xem TV. Quan hệ của cậu và Voldemort nhờ cuộc nói chuyện buổi tối giao thừa mà trở nên thân mật hơn nhiều.

Kỳ nghỉ chấm dứt, Harry hào hứng trở lại trường học tìm Snape. Snape đang ở phòng yêu cầu, tập trung tinh thần nhìn chằm chằm nồi thuốc. Harry liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy mái tóc dài bóng nhờn của hắn.

” Merlin! Severus, đã bao lâu cậu không tắm rửa?!” Harry thất thanh thét lên. Đúng là tên quen thói mất vệ sinh!

Cực kỳ bất mãn với tiếng ồn Harry tạo ra, Snape vừa hung hăng liếc Harry, vừa thêm vào giữa chất lỏng màu đỏ trong nồi ba gai nhím.” Đừng làm ồn! Có việc gì chờ tớ làm xong đã!”

Ai! Lúc điều chế ma dược quả thực Snape không hề quan tâm đến bạn thân. Thậm chí Harry còn nghi ngờ rằng, ngay cả Voldemort đến quấy rầy Snape điều chế ma dược, kết quả chắc chắn cũng giống cậu, không ngẩng đầu lên được.

Harry kiên nhẫn chờ, cuối cùng Snape cũng đại công cáo thành. Cậu chắm chú nhìn Snape đổ lang dược vào bình, đặt bên cạnh mười bình thủy tinh khác.

” Cậu định khi nào đưa nó cho Lupin?”

Snape hiện lên vẻ mặt buồn rầu,” Tớ không biết dùng tên gì.”

” Cậu cứ nghĩ ra một cái tên là được.” Harry đảo cặp mắt trắng dã.

Snape do dự trong chốc lát,” Cậu nghĩ lấy tên Hoàng tử lai được không? Mẹ của tớ họ Prince.”

” Quá được!” Harry lớn tiếng đồng ý,” Chơi chữ, chơi chữ.”

Được Harry phụ họa, tay trái của Snape cầm lấy bút lông ngỗng, nhưng thói quen khắt khe hàng ngày khiến hắn không biết phải biểu hiện thái độ ôn hòa với Remus như thế nào, sau 10 phút đắn đo, cuối cùng hắn chỉ có thể để Harry biên soạn nội dung. Sau đó bọn hắn mới trở về tẩm thất tắm rửa,rồi gói những cái bình thủy tinh thành hai bọc, cột vào chân hai con cú, để bọn chúng đưa tới tháp Gryffindor, nơi Remus ở.

Một bình thủy tinh 100 ml, có thể uống 5 lần, đủ cho Remus trong vòng một tháng. Nói cách khác, năm nay, Remus không cần lo lắng đến sự cố có thể xảy ra sau khi biến hình.

Remus đang ở tẩm thất đọc sách một mình. Hai có cú bay vào từ cửa sổ, đưa tới cho hắn hai cái bọc. Hắn khó hiểu lấy tờ giấy được xếp thành hạc dán trên cái bọc, mở ra.

Remus Lupin thân yêu!

Cậu có một vấn đề nho nhỏ, đúng không? Ma dược này có thể giúp cậu giảm bớt phiền não. Trước lúc trăng tròn bốn ngày, mỗi ngày một lần, một lần 20 ml, cậu có thể hoàn toàn thoát khỏi ham muốn cắn xé con mồi, yên lặng nằm ngủ trong phòng.

Nên làm nóng trước khi uống.

Của cậu.

Hoàng tử lai.

Remus như bị sét đánh, nhất thời đầu óc trống rỗng, cả người như chìm trong mộng. Hoàng tử lai là ai? Tại sao hắn biết bí mật của mình? Còn đưa ma dược cho mình? Người sói không có thuốc cứu, ít nhất là đến bây giờ vẫn không có, không có ma dược có thể kiềm chế ham muốn cắn xé con mồi. Nếu đúng, người phát minh ra ma dược này nhất định có thể đạt được huy chương của Merlin, tuyên dương cống hiến vĩ đại của hắn cho giới phù thủy.

Hắn nghi ngờ độ chính xác của lời nói trên giấy, tay hướng đến hai cái bọc. Hai cái bọc đều được bọc bởi một lớp da rất giày, cỡ 5 phân, vật phẩm được đặt trong hộp gỗ không hề bị sứt mẻ. Nhưng bên ngoài hộp gỗ và lớp da bọc không có gì, Remus không thể xác định được thân phận của người gửi tới. Hắn run rẩy mở hộp gỗ, mỗi trong hộp gỗ có sáu bình thủy tinh màu xanh lục, trên nắp bình màu bạc được khảm đá quý. Trên thân bình khắc vạch chia đến 100 ml.

” Remus, ai gửi ma dược cho cậu vậy?” James luyện tập Quidditch trở về, cùng Sirius, Pettigrew đi tới.

Remus như gặp được cứu tinh, cầm lấy bọc da đưa cho bọn hắn xem.

Sirius chưa xem xong đã nổi cơn thịnh nộ. ” Đây là một cái bẫy! Chắc chắn là bẫy! Không hề có ma dược có thể giảm bớt thú tính của người sói, cả thế giới phù thủy giới đều công nhận!” Hắn đột nhiên giác ngộ,” Nhất định là Harry Potter làm, hắn biết bí mật của chúng ta, nên dùng này ma dược này để trêu đùa chúng ta!”

James cầm lấy một cái bình cẩn thận xem xét,” Nhìn cái bình này, chắc chắn là bút tích của Slytherin, xa xỉ lãng phí. Tớ cũng không nghi ngờ hiện tại Harry Potter có cũng đủ tiền để trêu đùa. Nhưng, Sirius, tớ không nghĩ đây là một cái bẫy. Theo bức thư, một bình là một tháng, mười hai bình là một năm, nếu mục đích của người kia là trêu đùa chúng ta, hoặc là bức Remus rời khỏi Hogwarts, hắn hoàn toàn không cần gửi nhiều như vậy, hai ba bình là đủ rồi. Tớ không cho rằng Slytherin có kiên nhẫn làm nhiều ma dược như vậy để giải trí. Bọn họ thích dùng thời gian để thể hiện giá trị của mình, ví dụ như, quan hệ tình dục.”

” Có lẽ lần này bọn họ thay đổi, nên nhớ rằng Harry Potter không phải là kẻ coi trọng truyền thống của Slytherin.” Sirius vẫn không tin.

James cười nhạt, không để ý tới hắn, chuyển hướng nói với Remus:” Chúng ta có thể đi tìm hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, nhờ ông ấy tìm giáo sư Horace Slughorn kiểm tra ma dược này một chút, xem nó có hiệu quả như lời viết trên thư hay không. Nếu không phải, chúng ta ném nó đi, hơn nữa tra ra ai là người dám lấy chuyện cậu thương tâm nhất chọc ghẹo cậu, tớ sẽ không tha cho hắn; nếu đúng, thì đây là một tin tức tốt mà người kia mang lại cho cậu, Remus.”

Đề nghị này được nhất trí đồng ý. Vì thế bọn họ tìm được giáo sư McGonagall nói tình huống này, giáo sư McGonagall lập tức dẫn bọn hắn đi vào văn phòng của Dumbledore.

Nghe xong lời của Remus, Dumbledore cầm lấy bình thủy tinh nhìn nhìn, lại mở ra ngửi ngửi, cuối cùng,” Aha, ít nhất chúng ta cũng biết tên của ma dược này.” Ông đưa nắp bình cho những người khác nhìn, dưới nắp bình có ghi chữ lang dược.

” Được rồi, xem ra chúng ta nên mời giáo sư Horace Slughorn đến, dù sao đây là lĩnh vực của ông ấy. Hy vọng ông ấy có thể làm rõ công dụng của 12 bình ma dược này, sắp đến thời gian 4 ngày trước trăng tròn.”

Sáng sớm, trước ngày trăng tròn 4 ngày, sau khi dạy xong lớp ma dược, giáo sư Horace Slughorn đưa 12 bình lang dược cho Remus, nở nụ cười: ” Rõ ràng, trò có một người bạn rất tốt, trò Lupin, một người bạn thiên tài. Mấy bình lang dược này có thể kiềm chế thú tính lúc trò biến hình vào ngày trăng tròn, em sẽ yên lặng ngủ. Sự uy hiếp của người sói sẽ giảm tới mức thấp nhất, trước mắt cũng là cách tốt nhất, chỉ sợ cũng là cách duy nhất, nếu vị ma dược sư thiên tài này có thể công bố công thức ra ngoài thì tốt biết mấy. Ý tưởng thiên tài, lối suy nghĩ thiên tài, tổ hợp thiên tài! Ta thật muốn gặp vị hoàng tử lai này, nhìn xem rốt cuộc là dạng người gì có thể nghĩ ra ý tưởng tuyệt vời như vậy!” Ôngvỗ vỗ vai Remus,” Trò là một người may mắn, trò Lupin. Những người khác không có cái may mắn này.”

Remus đã không còn nghe được Horace Slughorn nói cái gì, hắn chỉ biết ít nhất trong vòng một năm nay, hắn sẽ không phải cắn rứt lương tâm!

” Như vậy, rốt cuộc hoàng tử lai là ai?” Pettigrew tò mò. Nhưng bốn người vắt hết óc cũng không nghĩ ra được.

Bởi vì Horace Slughorn thổi phồng, việc này nhanh chóng truyền đến tai các giáo sư Hogwarts. Voldemort vốn cũng không để ý, nhưng nghe được mấy loại ma dược trong thuốc, hắn bắt đầu có một ý tưởng.

Snape bị gọi vào văn phòng của hắn.

” Giáo sư Voldemort, thầy có việc tìm em?”

” Ngồi, Severus.” Voldemort nói,” Có chuyện muốn hỏi trò. Lang dược là do trò làm phải không?”

Snape rùng mình, ra vẻ trấn tĩnh.” Không, không phải.”

Sớm nhìn thấy sự bối rối của hắn, Voldemort cười to, ” Một cậu bé đang trưởng thành, có một số việc người lớn cũng không nên nhúng tay. Trò yên tâm, Severus, ta chắc chắn sẽ không vì việc này mà trách trò. Trò làm việc luôn biết chừng mực.”

Snape thật cẩn thận hỏi:” Thầy…… Không tức giận?”

Voldemort hào phóng khoát tay,” Có cái gì mà giận. Trò làm việc có chừng mực, không mất lòng người khác, ta tức giận làm cái gì.”

Snape thấy tâm trạng Voldemort có vẻ tốt, không giống đang tức giận, rốt cục thả lỏng thần kinh, dựa vào ghế.

” Nhưng, Severus, một khi ta đã cho phép trò giúp đỡ người sói kia, trò cũng có thể cho ta làm một chuyện.” Voldemort nói tiếp.

Snape nhanh chóng ngồi thẳng,” Giáo sư, nguyện vọng của thầy dù có phải gác kiếm trên cổ em cũng làm.”

” Ta muốn cách chế tạo lang dược.” Voldemort ra lệnh.

Snape nhíu mày, chuyện này không dễ làm.” Giáo sư, không phải em không muốn đưa cho thầy, mà là…… Cái này không phải do em nghĩ ra, là Harry nói cho em. Em không thể tùy tiện nói cho thầy khi chưa được sự đồng ý của cậu ấy.”

Trong mắt Voldemort hiện lên sự thú vị. Harry nghĩ ra lang dược, kẻ khác phải giật mình. Harry có thể nghĩ ra chủ ý thiên tài như vậy, không hổ danh là hậu duệ của Salazar Slytherin. Thật muốn biết trong cái đầu bé nhỏ xinh đẹp kia còn chứa bảo vật gì. Chẳng qua là, chuyện này có thêm chút rắc rối.

” Cái này trò không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ nói với Harry.”

” Giáo sư, em tin rằng nhất định Harry sẽ nói cho thầy.” Snape chỉ có thể hứa hẹn như thế, hắn không thể chưa được sự đồng ý của Harry, nói chuyện này cho người thứ ba.

Voldemort rút đũa phép, xa xa chỉ hướng cái trán của Snape. ” Severus, đừng ép ta dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật? Bế quan bí thuật của trò chưa đủ để ngăn cản ta.” Hắn nheo mắt lại, ” Cho nên, trò cứ giao ra phương thức điều chế thuốc, ta tự giải thích với Harry.”

Rõ ràng thực lực của mình không thể đấu lại Voldemort, Snape khuất phục, hắn là người hầu trung thành của Voldemort, mà Harry, hiển nhiên là của Voldemort. Dưới sức ép của Voldemort, toàn bộ Slytherin chỉ có mình Harry không bị ảnh hưởng.

Voldemort hài lòng ghi lại phương thức điều chế thuốc, giao cho cú mang đi, ” Đi thôi, Severus, ta đi giải thích với Harry.”

Harry nghi ngờ nhìn Voldemort, hoàn toàn không tin lời nam nhân. ” Ngươi nói, ngươi muốn tạo lang dược bán cho người sói sao?”

” Đúng vậy.” Voldemort mỉm cười, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mái tóc mềm mại của Harry, nhẹ nhàng hôn. “Trên thế giới này có bao nhiêu người sói, chắc chắn không ít, trong đó có một bộ phận không hền muốn bản thân sau khi biến hình thì có ham muốn giết người. Ma dược này bán ra sẽ mang lại tiền bạc.”

Harry không nghi ngờ điều này, chỉ cần mục đích của Voldemort đơn giản như thế.

” Ngươi có thể tìm đến ta, vì sao phải tìm Severus tới? Thậm chí ngươi còn uy hiếp hắn.”

Voldemort chẳng hề xấu hổ trả lời:” Ta cho rằng em sẽ không đồng ý ta dùng lang dược kiếm tiền, mà ta cho rằng cậu của em có nghĩa vụ bảo vệ những thành quả có giá trị cho em.”

” Thật không ngờ ngươi biết làm ăn như thế.” Harry châm chọc.

” Hiện tại biết cũng không muộn.” Voldemort giả cười.

” Ngươi định bán bao nhiêu tiền?” Harry đành từ bó ý định châm chọc Voldemort, tên kia chẳng biết xấu hổ là gì.

“100 ml 50 Gallons, rất công bằng.”

Công bằng cái quỷ! 100 ml lang dược chỉ mất chi phí điều chế là 10 Gallons, tên khốn khiếp này lại tăng lên 400％! Hơn nữa là trong một tháng!

” Ngươi không thấy giá quá cao sao?”

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc ngón tay, ” Tuyệt đối không cao. Lang dược có nhiều nguyên liệu không dễ tìm, quá trình điều chế lại quá phức tạp, nếu mức giá thấp hơn không bằng ta trực tiếp đăng báo công khai.”

” Ngươi không sợ ta đăng báo công khai?” Harry nghiến chặt răng.

Voldemort giảo hoạt nói ra một chuỗi con số:” Mỗi một phần lang dược, Severus sẽ đượ 3‰ thù lao, tứclà 0.15 Gallons; 100 ml, Severus có thể kiếm được 15 Gallons; 1000 ml, là 1500 Gallons. Lang dược bán được càng nhiều, Severus càng thu được nhiều tiên. Ta nói, Harry, em định cắt đứt tiền tài của Severus sao?”

Khốn khiếp, lấy Snape dồn ép mình! Harry tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Voldemort, hận không xuyên 17, 18 lỗ trên người hắn.

” Ngươi sẽ không cố ý tạo ra nhiều người sói để tiêu thụ lang dược chứ?” Harry lại thỏa hiệp một lần nữa.

” Harry, em đang vũ nhục nhân cách của ta.” Voldemort trừng mắt.

” Thực xin lỗi.” Harry thẳng thắn xin lỗi, trong lòng cũng cảm thấy không đúng, ít nhất Voldemort không cho rằng cậu vũ nhục trí tuệ của hắn.

” Không sao, ta biết em không cố ý .” Voldemort ôm Harry một cái. Trước mắt, số lượng người sói vẫn đủ.

Sau khi Voldemort rời đi, Snape hỏi Harry:” Có phải giáo sư định dùng lang dược khống chế bộ phận người sói không nghe lời, phải không?”

Harry cười lạnh.” Tới cũng muốn biết khi nào hắn sẽ dùng lang dược khống chế bộ phận người sói kia .” Sau đó cậu cầm lấy bút lông ngỗng, ” Severus, viết nhanh một bức thư, nói cho Lupin, sau này lang dược đều do cậu điều chế miễn phí cho cậu ta, bảo cậu ta không phải mua. Voldemort có thể không chế bất cứ người sói nào, trừ Remus Lupin!”

Remus lại nhận được một bức thư của Hoàng tử lai.

” Remus Lupin thân mến.

Phương pháp điều chế bị cướp rồi, sau này lang dược sẽ được bán ra. Nhưng cậu đừng mua, tớ sẽ đưa miễn phí cho cậu.

Tình yêu của cậu.

Hoàng tử lai.”

Sirius trêu chọc,” Tiểu Lupin của chúng ta có một người âm thầm ngưỡng mộ a.”

” Đừng nói bậy, Sirius!” Remus trách. Nhưng mặt hắn đỏ, Hoàng tử lai hắn chưa từng gặp mặt lại đối xử với hắn tốt như thế.


	35. Chương 38

Những ngày sau quả thực rất nhạt nhẽo. Lễ tình nhân, Harry nhận được quà xếp đầy bàn dài của Slytherin, vượt qua cả Sirius.

Sau đó trận đấu Quidditch, Gryffindor đánh bại Slytherin, James bắt được bóng Snitch, 300:150.

Lễ Phục sinh, Harry về trang viên Voldemort, đoàn tụ cùng phim TV, và tàu lượn London Muggle, bất chấp việc học ép cậu đến không thở nổi. Những ngày nghỉ, Voldemort đều rảnh rỗi, cho dù không rảnh, hắn vẫn bỏ ra nhiều thời gian nói chuyện với Harry, giúp Harry giải quyết khó khăn trong vấn đề học tập và pháp thuật.

Sau lễ Phục sinh, học sinh trở lại Hogwarts, việc học nặng nề khiến bọn họ oán giận. Nhưng chưa được vài giờ liền biến mất, các loại sách pháp thuật nhỏ hay tờ rơi xuất hiện khắp nơi ở phòng sinh hoạt chung của từng nhà, thông báo và tư vấn nghề nghiệp.

Khác với sự căng thẳng và bối rối trong tháp Gryffindor, phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin vô cùng bình tĩnh, giống như ngày thường. Tư vấn việc làm chỉ là những cuộc trò chuyện:

” Cha tớ nói, tớ nên vào sở tai nạn và thảm họa pháp thuật, nơi đó có vẻ quan trọng hơn.”

” Ông nội của tớ nói với tớ, khống chế yêu tinh là cần thiết, cho nên sau này tớ sẽ vào sở kiểm soát và điều hòa sinh vật pháp thuật, phòng ngừa bọn tiểu yêu tinh tham lam.”

” Severus, cậu muốn làm cái gì?” Harry lắc lắc sổ tay ngân hàng phù thủy.

Snape đảo mắt, giả cười:” Không nghĩ được. Có lẽ tớ không làm việc, trời biết lang dược giúp tớ buôn bán lời bao nhiêu tiền.” Hắn từng từ chối việc nhận tiền bán lang dược, nhưng Harry bắt buộc hắn thu.

Harry nhàm chán vứt sách đi,” Đàn ông thì nên có công việc, nói ra mới dễ nghe. Làm người điều chế ma dược tại công ty ma dược của Voldy, thấy thế nào?” Cậu thờ ơ đề nghị.

Snape còn tự hỏi một chút,” Không, tớ thích làm giáo sư bộ môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám sau khi giáo sư Voldemort rời đi hơn.” Hắn có dự cảm, ngày này không xa.

” Như vậy cũng tốt.” Harry tán thành.

” Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle. Mục tiêu của cậu.” Lucius cầm quyển sách màu hồng và tuyên truyền đơn màu vàng ném trên bàn, ” Tớ cho rằng cậu nên đổi mục tiêu, với năng lực của giáo sư Voldemort, có thể cho cậu ngồi lên vị trí đầy quyền lực.”

Harry không nói gì, chỉ cười cười.” Lucius, sau khi tốt nghiệp, cậu muốn làm gì?”

Lucius tự tin cười,” Sở thi hành luật pháp thuật, ngay từ đầu là phó sở.”

” Tớ tin rằng cậu có thể.” Harry cười lộ răng nanh.

” Cho nên tớ quyết định phân rõ giới hạn với bộ pháp thuật.” Khi Lucius đi rồi, Harry nói với Snape,” Tớ ở giữa.”

Snape đang đọc tờ rơi về bệnh viện Thánh Mungo, ngẩng đầu kinh ngạc.

” Bác sĩ của bệnh viện Thánh Mungo?” Voldemort kinh ngạc với lựa chọn của Harry , ” Đây chính là một công việc vô cùng vất vả và mệt mỏi, ta nghĩ em cứ lựa chọn Văn phòng liên lạc Muggle đi.”

” Ta đã quyết định, Voldy.” Harry nhàn nhạt nói.

” Harry, em lại lo lắng – ”

” Giáo sư Voldemort, ta ngồi ở đây là vì muốn ngươi tư vấn về công việc này cho ta, nếu ngươi không thể hoàn thành việc này thì ta mời hiệu trưởng đến giúp ta.” Harry không kiên nhẫn cắt ngang lời Voldemort.

“……” Voldemort không nói gì. Qua nửa năm ở chung, hắn hiểu rõ, một khi Harry quyết định liền quyết không lùi bước, bất luận kẻ nào đều không thể khiến cậu lui về phía sau, Voldemort cũng không thể.

” Được rồi, ta nói qua cho em về nghề bác sĩ. Nó cần 5 chứng chỉ N.E.W.T, mỗi một chứng chỉ phải đạt ít nhất điểm E. 5 chứng chỉ này là ma dược học, thảo dược học, biến hình, bùa chú và phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám. Nhưng đừng tưởng rằng như vậy đã xong,” Voldemort lấy lại bộ dáng của một giáo sư, nói ngắn gọn, ” Kỳ thức nó còn có rất nhiều điều kiện phía sau. Một trong hai môn ma dược học và thảo dược học phải đạt điểm O; một trong ba môn biến hình, bùa chú và phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám phải đạt điểm O, thế nhưng việc yêu cầu xếp hạng ma dược học cùng thảo dược học, có đôi khi nhân viên phụ trách cho rằng một điểm O là đủ, có đôi khi cho rằng hai điểm O mới đủ. Nói cách khác, trong 5 chứng chỉ N.E.W.T phải có điểm O, thông thường là 2 điểm O. Bởi vì trị liệu sư không chỉ chữa trị vết thương trên thân thể mà còn chữa trị tinh thần cho người bệnh, nên trị liệu sư phải có kiến thức rộng rãi, như vậy em muốn tham gia cuộc thi N.E.W.T thì phải có thành tích học ít nhất là A, trong đó có 2 môn là E. Đương nhiên, nếu muốn hoàn thành cuộc thi N.E.W.T sớm nhất thì phải tham gia cuộc thi O.W.Ls, tức là tham gia cuộc thi O.W.L vào năm thứ 6. Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám của ta yêu cầu điểm E trong cuộc thi O.W.L, biến hình, ma dược, bùa chú và thảo dược học cũng yêu cầu điểm E. Chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí của giáo sư Kettleburn yêu cầu điểm O, lịch sử pháp thuật của giáo sư Binns yêu cầu điểm A, thiên văn học của giáo sư Sinistra yêu cầu điểm O, muggle học của giáo sư Burbage yêu cầu điểm E.” Voldemort dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói, ” Nói cách khác, muốn lập chí trở thành trị liệu sư, ít nhất phải đạt 5 điểm E và 1 điểm A trong cuộc thi O.W.L, cuộc thi N.E.W.T phải đạt ít nhất 2 điểm O và 5 điểm E.”

Harry nhún nhún vai, ” Đã hiểu.” Quả nhiên là công việc quan trọng.

Đầu tháng năm, tranh cúp Quidditch đã kết thúc. Gryffindor toàn thắng ba trận, lần thứ 4 đoạt cúp. Harry và Voldemort đều đen mặt giống nhau. Cậu chắc chắn thay thế Lucius trở thành tầm thủ, cậu không thể nhẫn nhịn được nữa khi nhìn thấy James Potter vừa hôn cúp Quidditch vừa dùng ánh mắt chế nhạo khiêu khích học sinh nhà Slytherin.

Bởi vì liên quan đến cuộc thi O.W.L, cũng giống như những việc Harry từng trải qua trước kia, học sinh đều ngầm mua bán trao đổi với nhau, học sinh nhà Slytherin cũng không ngoại lệ. Bởi vì học sinh của các nhà đa phần là gia đình giàu có, thường mua những loại ma dược cải thiện tinh thần và loại bỏ chứng mất ngủ, không ít người đề nghị Harry nên mua một ít. Harry cười cười. Ma dược Voldemort và Snape cho cho cậu quá đủ, hiệu quả còn tốt hơn nhiều.

Đầu tháng sáu, Chủ Nhật, thành viên giám khảo cuộc thi pháp thuật O.W.L đến Hogwarts. Harry nhận ra Amelia Bones và giáo sư Tofty, Harry có ấn tượng tốt với hai người này.

Buổi tối Harry tới hỏi Voldemort một số chuyện. Trên sofa trong tẩm thất, Voldemort thân mật ôm Harry, truyền thụ kinh nghiệm của mình trong cuộc thi O.W.L. ” Đừng lo lắng, bình tĩnh phát huy tất cả thực lực của mình, Harry. Thực lực của em dễ dàng vượt qua kỳ thi O.W.L, cho nên không cần lo lắng, 9 điểm O là điều dễ dàng.”

Sáng thứ hai, Harry vẫn cảm thấy lo lắng. Cậu biết chính mình đã từng tham gia cuộc thi O.W.L một lần, đáng lẽ cậu không nên lo lắng. Nhưng đâu có ai quy định tham gia một lần sẽ không cảm thấy lo lắng nữa? Ai quy định? Ai quy định? Chết tiệt! Nói và làm là hai chuyện khác nhau!


	36. 39 – 40

May mắn cuộc thi tiến triển thuận lợi, môn lịch sử pháp thuật khiến Harry đau đầu nhất, cậu cũng trả lời dễ dàng, thiên văn học thì Harry chỉ cần một nửa thời gian đã hoàn thành. Harry quyết định sau cuộc thi phải đến cám ơn Voldemort đã giúp cậu bổ túc trong nửa năm qua. Đương nhiên, điều Harry vui mừng nhất, là hồi ức bi thảm nhất của Snape không xảy ra, từ lần James đụng độ với Harry ở Hogsmeade thì luôn duy trì khoảng cách.

Cuối cùng là môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, đây là môn Harry chắc chắn mình sẽ được điểm O, giám khảo của cậu, cực kỳ tình cờ, là giáo sư Tofty. Thần chú nhẹ tênh (Lightening Spell), thần chú phòng vệ (Defensive Charge), Harry hoàn thành rất dễ dàng, giáo sư Tofty cũng luôn gật đầu mỉm cười.

Nhưng Lily không may mắn như vậy. Giám khảo của cô là một vị quý tộc ăn mặc trang nghiêm, tóc được chăm sóc tỉ mỉ, thể hiện chủ nhân của nó là một vị phù thủy nghiêm khắc. Đây chưa phải là điều tồi tệ nhất, mà tồi tệ nhất chính là, vị giám khảo này không thích Muggle. Lily chậm trễ hơn Harry, giáo sư Nott vừa thấy cô đến liền lớn tiếng nói:” Một Muggle thi O.W.L làm gì!” Thu hút mọi người quay đầu nhìn ông ta và Lily. Lily có chút khó chịu, nhưng lập tức khôi phục như bình thường, mỉm cười ngọt ngào. Giáo sư Tofty nhỏ giọng cảm thán:” Thật sự là một cô bé tốt.”

Nhưng ác mộng của Lily chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu. Giáo sư Nott liên tục không hài lòng với biểu hiện của cô, vì thế Lily có chút mất đi tự tin.

” Như vậy, tiểu thư Muggle thân mến, đối mặt với tình huống này cô sẽ ứng phó thế nào?” Nott giơ đũa phép lên, sau lưng Lily dần dần hóa ra một hình ảnh vừa cao vừa gầy mặc áo choàng, mặt hắn giấu trong mũ, một bàn tay gầy gầy vươn ra bắt lấy Lily, cả hội trường lập tức lạnh như trong hầm băng.

Giáo sư Tofty vừa kinh ngạc vừa tức giận,” Nott, ông lại có thể làm điều này!” Ông rút đũa phép ra, muốn giải cứu Lily, nhưng có một người nhanh hơn so với ông.

” Hú hồn thần hộ mệnh.” Harry phản xạ kêu lên, không cần nghĩ đây là tình cảnh gì, muốn chống lại bọn giám ngục phải nghĩ đến điều hạnh phúc nhất.

Sương mù trắng bạc theo đũa phép của Harry phun ra, ngưng kết thành một con rắn độc cực lớn uốn lượn, con rắn há miệng lộ ra răng nanh độc, kiêu ngạo đứng trước mặt Lily đang hoảng sợ ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Bọn giám ngục lui về phía sau, biến mất, rắn độc trắng bạc cũng biến thành sương mù biến mất.

Hội trường chìm vào yên tĩnh. Harry quả thực khiếp sợ quá độ, thần hộ mệnh của cậu từ hươu biến thành rắn? Cậu nhớ tới thần hộ mệnh của Tonks cũng thay đổi, khi đó là do Tonks yêu Remus. Harry không yêu, hiện tại cậu chỉ muốn có một cuộc sống yên bình, hoàn thành mục tiêu mình theo đuổi ở thời đại này, tại sao thần hộ mệnh của cậu lại thay đổi? Cậu không muốn đến hỏi Voldemort, thần hộ mệnh là góc tư mật nhất trong lòng cậu, cậu không muốn chia sẻ với Voldemort.

Tuy nghi vấn trong lòng không thể tiêu tan, cậu vẫn không quên Lily đáng thương. Cậu nâng cô dậy, phát hiện cả người cô run rẩy, thân thể lạnh như băng. Cậu biến ra một khối chocolate, đưa cho Lily, ” Ăn nó cậu sẽ tốt hơn một chút.” Cô gái yên lặng tiếp nhận, cố gắng ăn, ” Suy nghĩ đến điều hạnh phúc, Lily, bọn giám ngục sợ sự hạnh phúc của con người. Không phải sợ nó, cái gì cũng có nhược điểm.”

Cô gái nâng đầu lên, trong đáy mắt có hơi nước mờ mờ.

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên, tất cả mọi người đang vỗ tay. Giáo sư Tofty dùng thanh âm kích động khích lệ:” Thần hộ mệnh vô cùng hoàn hảo, rất có phong thái quý tộc, Harry Potter, trò làm tốt lắm!”

Giáo sư Nott nở nụ cười sáng lạn, ngữ khí thân thiết hòa ái, giống như một trưởng giả hiền lành, ” Không hổ là hậu duệ của Salazar Slytherin, năng lực pháp thuật khiến kẻ khác phải tán thưởng!”

” Cám ơn thầy đã khích lệ, giáo sư Nott.” Harry biểu hiện thực cung kính, một khi vị giáo sư nghiêm khắc này thích cậu, có lẽ cậu có thể làm chút gì đó. ” Sự khích lệ của thầy khiến em rất hãnh diện. Tất nhiên, nếu thầy cho cô gái này một cơ hội, thầy sẽ phát hiện năng lực pháp thuật của cô ấy cũng rất tốt.”

Nghe Harry nói vây, tâm trạng Nott rất thoải mái, liền chấp nhận yêu cầu của Harry, ” Cô Evens, một khi cậu Harry Potter đã yêu cầu, được rồi, tôi cho cô một cơ hội.”

” Thầy thật sự là một người rộng lượng.” Harry nhanh chóng tâng bốc ông ta một câu.

Sau khi cuộc thi chấm dứt, chuyện này nhanh chóng truyền đến tai mọi người. Nhóm nữ sinh vây quanh Lily, yêu cầu cô kể lại chuyện đó một lần nữa: ” Harry Potter thực sự biến ra thần hộ mệnh sao? Thần hộ mệnh của cậu ấy? Cậu ấy đã dìu cậu đứng lên? Cho cậu chocolate ăn, an ủi cậu?” Nhận được câu trả lời khẳng định của Lily, nhóm nữ sinh đồng loạt thở dài tiếc nuối: ” Lily, thật hy vọng lúc ấy tớ là cậu!”

” Anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân. Không biết có tiếp tục motip cũ đến cực điểm, mỹ nhân yêu anh hùng không? Hóa ra đuổi bọn giám ngục là Tình Dược hiệu quả nhất.” Snape nhếch miệng cười.

” Câm miệng, Severus! Cậu đã cười nhạo tớ cả một buổi chiều!” Harry giận dữ.

Snape không hề lo lắng Harry giết người xả giận, vẫn nhàn nhã như trước. ” Có lá gan làm thì đừng sợ người khác nói. Cái tớ nói là đã nhẹ nhàng nhất. Cậu có muốn nghe những lời kinh khủng hơn không? Tin tức mới nhất từ Hufflepuff. Tớ đã nghe ngóng được. Cậu bị miêu tả như một kẻ cuồng tình dục, vô số nữ sinh đáng thương ngã quỵ dưới móng vuốt của cậu. Ai nói Hufflepuff đều là những kẻ ngu ngốc? Tớ cho rằng bọn họ rất có năng lực tưởng tượng.”

” Được rồi, Severus, làm ơn!” Harry rên rỉ ngồi xuống sofa.

Rốt cục Snape cũng nghiêm túc. ” Vậy nói chuyện chính. Cậu định giải thích thế nào với giáo sư Voldemort đây?”

10:05, Harry bưng một khay thức ăn đứng trước tẩm thất của Voldemort. Trên cánh cửa theo phong cách Rococo là một con rắn lớn lười biếng liếc mắt nhìn cậu, sau đó chán nản cúi đầu.{ Thực nhàm chán, lại một tên nói tiếng người.}

{ Nói thật, yêu cầu của ngươi quá cao. Nói được xà ngữ là thiên phú hiếm thấy.} Harry nói.

Con rắn kinh ngạc nhìn cậu, rất muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng cửa đã mở. { Được rồi, xà ngữ giả không cần mật khẩu.}

Thấy Harry đến, Voldemort buông cuốn Bách khoa toàn thư hắc ma pháp thế kỷ hai mươi ra, mỉm cười hỏi: ” Có việc gì sao? Ta nghĩ em đang cùng các học sinh mở tiệc.”

Harry đưa cái khay tới trước mặt Voldemort, xấu hổ nói: ” Bữa ăn khuya của ngươi. ” Ánh mắt bối rối đảo xung quanh.

Đồ ăn nhìn tạm được, có thể ăn, Voldemort nghĩ. ” Em làm sao?” Tài nấu ăn của Gia tinh chắc chắn tốt hơn.

Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Harry lập tức đỏ ửng, tiếng nói nhỏ như muỗi kêu, ” Đúng vậy, tuyệt đối có thể ăn…… Nên……” Tiếng của cậu nhỏ đến mức không nghe được.

Kỳ thật, cho dù ăn xong có lập tức ngộ độc Voldemort cũng sẽ mặt không đổi sắc ăn hết, huống chi tay nghề của Harry không tệ đến thế. Hắn vô cùng vui vẻ ăn hết thức ăn. Nói thật, thức ăn Harry làm hơi nhiều, hắn là phù thủy có pháp thuật cường đại, không phải là con heo có pháp thuật cường đại.

Harry cảm thấy rất hài lòng, cho dù cậu không biết vì sao mình lại hài lòng. ” Vốn ta định mua quà cho ngươi, cảm ơn ngươi giúp ta bổ túc, nhưng nghĩ lại, tự tay làm có thành ý hơn.” Harry thẹn thùng nói,” Ta không muốn dùng pháp thuật làm đồ ăn, nên nhờ Gia tinh dạy ta.”

” Có tấm lòng là được.” Voldemort cố gắng giảm bớt từ ngữ, hắn no đến nỗi không muốn nói chuyện,” Đừng đến gần phòng bếp, nơi đó rất nguy hiểm.”

” Ta tốt lắm.” Im lặng vài giây, Harry trộm dò xét biểu tình của Voldemort, trong lòng lo sợ,” Ngươi không tức giận chứ?”

Voldemort không nói gì, ra vẻ cao thâm khó lường nhìn cậu.

” Ta không cố ý tiếp xúc với cô ấy, dưới tình huống đó ai cũng muốn giúp cô ấy, cô ấy thực sự xuất sắc, không nên vì xuất thân Muggle mà mất đi cơ hội.” Harry thấy Voldemort cười nhạt, trong lòng bắt đầu lo lắng, ” Ngươi sẽ không bắt ta chuyển trường chứ?” Voldemort chắc chắn không bắt cậu rời khói thế giới pháp thuật, nhưng Harry không biết chắc Voldemort có bắt cậu rời khỏi Hogwarts hay không.

Quả nhiên đây là vấn đề chính. Giáo sư Nott đã nói qua với Voldemort việc này, tán thưởng Harry có thái độ khiêm tốn, phong thái tao nhã và năng lực pháp thuật hơn hẳn bạn bè cùng lứa tuổi. Hiển nhiên Voldemort rất vui khi Harry được người khác khen ngợi, đồng thời hắn cũng lo lắng Harry có tình cảm với Lily Evens.

Lúc khai học thì hai người trò chuyện vui vẻ với nhau, bữa sáng hôm đó thì nhìn nhau mãnh liệt, đến hôm nay thì anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân. Cho dù trước kia bọn họ không có gì liên hệ gì, nhưng Voldemort không chắc chắn Harry có yêu Lily Evens hay không. Nếu hôm nay Harry không đến, ngày mai hắn cũng đến tìm Harry. Đúng vậy, nếu Harry yêu Lily, hắn sẽ không chút do dự bắt Harry chuyển trường, chuyển đến trường Durmstrang của Karkaroff, chặt đứt liên hệ giữa Harry với Hogwarts. Hắn phải có được tình yêu của Harry.

” Harry, yêu thích một cái cô gái là chuyện thật sự bình thường đối với một cậu bé mười lăm tuổi.” Hắn âm hiểm, giả vờ cổ vũ.

Đột nhiên, giống như một con mèo, Harry nhảy dựng lên. ” Tình cảm của ta đối với Lily không xấu xa như ngươi tưởng! Ta chỉ muốn trở thành bạn của cô ấy!” Sao Voldemort cũng cho rằng cậu yêu Lily chứ, thật bực mình.

” Bạn?” Voldemort lặp lại sự biện giải của Harry, ” Giữa nam với nữ không có tình bạn, chỉ có tình yêu.”

” Ta nói, giữa nam với nam cũng chỉ có thể nói chuyện ở trên giường phải không, giáo sư Voldemort thích đùa giỡn học sinh.” Harry tưc giận, không nhịn được, liền lấy trò chơi tại Halloween năm ngoái của Voldemort châm chọc hắn. Sao Harry có thể yêu chính mẹ của mình, đó là không tôn trọng Lily. Lời nói của Voldemort cũng xúc phạm nghiêm trọng đến tình bạn trong sáng của cậu cùng Hermione.

Chân mày Voldemort giãn ra, cảm giác bóp nghẹt dần dần bị phá vỡ. Quả thật tình cảm của Harry đối với Lily Evens chỉ là tình bạn mà không phải tình yêu, trên mặt cậu bé chỉ có sự tức giận khi bị xúc phạm, mà không phải là thẹn quá hóa giận.

“Được rồi, ta xin lỗi.” Tâm trạng Voldemort tốt lên, giơ cờ trắng đầu hàng. ” Với thân phận là người giám hộ của em, Harry, ta hy vọng em thận trọng trong chuyện tình cảm, cho dù không phải cùng một loại, ít nhất phải là hỗn huyết thống.”

Harry thở phào, cuối cùng cậu không phải chuyển trường.

” Cho nên Lily Evens, quả thật là một cô bé xinh đẹp động lòng người. Nếu em muốn tiếp tục làm bạn……” Voldemort dừng một chút, bất ngờ nghe được Harry từ chối, ” Không, ta và cô ấy không cần thân cận.”

” Ồ?” Thanh âm của Voldemort có chút nghi ngờ.” Ta nghĩ em rất muốn trở thành bạn của cô bé.”

” Ta có chuyện lo lắng.” Harry hạ mi mắt, cậu muốn làm bạn với Lily, rất muốn, rất muốn, nhưng hoàn cảnh không cho phép. ” Ta cùng cô ấy giữ khoảng cách như bây giờ là được rồi.”

Vô cùng vui vẻ khi nghe Harry lựa chọn như thế, Voldemort không tiếp tục đề tài này. Hắn đen mặt đưa ra hai tấm vé, nói: ” Em cầm lấy hai tấm vé này, là Severus xin xỏ ta mua, mùa hè năm nay tại Anh quốc cử hành Quidditch World Cup, một vé là của cậu ta, một vé là của Remus Lupin. Em nói cho cậu ta, vì cậu ta mà ta bỏ không ít thời gian hỏi thăm chỗ ngồi của James Potter và Sirius Black.”

Harry cười nhận lấy. Đột nhiên cậu có một ý tưởng,” Ta có thể mua một tấm vé cho Lily không? Cô ấy không có khả năng mua được nó. Ta sẽ không để cô ấy biết là ai tặng.”

Voldemort chọn mi. ” Ta sẽ nghĩ cách. Vé vip trận chung kết ngày 15 tháng 8, chỗ ngồi gần với Severus. Ta nghĩ để Severus trông chừng cô ta, em không có ý kiến gì chứ?”

Harry lắc đầu.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, khi cú đưa vé Quidditch World Cup đến tay Remus, hắn kích động đến mức sắp khóc. Nhà của hắn không giàu có như James, mua vé cho cả nhà, cho nên chỉ mua vài tấm vé các trận đấu vòng ngoài, trận chung kết chỉ có thể ở nhà nghe radio. Hoàng tử lai mang đến cho hắn vui mừng tột độ, không chỉ vé World Cup, chỗ ngồi cũng ở bên cạnh James!

” Chậc chậc, Hoàng tử lai này đối xử với cậu rất tốt. Remus, cậu phải lấy thân báo đáp đi.” Sirius trêu chọc Remus.

” Đúng vậy, đàn ông như vậy mới có thể dựa vào a.” James hùa theo đùa giỡn.

Lupin đỏ mặt, gắt gao trừng mắt hai đưa bạn thân, không nói một lời.

Pettigrew cảm thấy mất mác, thì thào tự nói:” Tớ, cái gì cũng không được xem……”

Harry cũng nhận được một túi quà khiến cậu vui mừng.

Harry Potter thân mến.

Tớ không biết nên dùng cái gì để biểu đạt sự cảm kích của tớ. Cậu đã cứu tớ trong tay bọn giám ngục, lại giúp tớ cầu tình với giáo sư Nott, giúp tớ có cơ hội hoàn thành môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám của cuộc thi O.W.L. Tớ không biết dùng ngôn ngữ để biểu đạt sự cảm kích này. Tớ tặng cậu vài món quà nhỏ, hy vọng cậu sẽ thích.

Người bạn chân thành của cậu.

Lily Evens.

Trong túi có hai món quà rõ ràng là từ một cô gái, một bút lông ngỗng xanh biếc và một lọ mực làm từ sừng động vật.

Cú từ bàn Slytherin bay đến bàn Gryffindor, tạo nên một trận xôn xao. Lily bất ngờ nhận được thư hồi âm của Harry. Cậu ấy không sợ giáo sư Voldemort giận dữ sao? Cô lo lắng liếc nhìn Voldemort, thấy vẻ mặt Voldemort vẫn như thường.

Lily Evens thân mến.

Tớ thực sự thích chiếc bút kia, cũng thực thích lọ mực, chúng thật sự rất xinh đẹp.

Việc ngày hôm qua cậu không cần để tâm, bất cứ ai cũng sẽ làm như vậy.

Bạn của cậu mãi mãi.

Harry Potter.

Hóa là chỉ là bức thư thông thường.

James Potter căm phẫn rời khỏi bàn ăn.Cũng may là vài ngày sau tâm trạng của hắn cũng tốt lên, học kì chấm dứt, Gryffindor được 489 điểm, dành cúp nhà, Slytherin đứng vị trí cuối cùng. ” Slytherin là kém cỏi nhất.” Hắn khinh thường.

Harry làm như không có nghe thấy. Sang năm Slytherin sẽ không thua, bởi vì cậu sẽ là tầm thủ đội Quidditch của Slytherin.

Từ trước tới này, kì nghỉ hè của năm thứ 5 là kì nghỉ hè vui vẻ nhất của Harry, trận đấu Quidditch ngày 9 tháng 7, Harry và Voldemort ngồi tại hàng ghế vip theo dõi trận đấu.

Ngày 31 tháng 7 đội tuyển Anh lọt vào vòng 16, cũng là sinh nhật 16 tuổi của Harry, đồng thời cũng là ngày thông báo kết quả của cuộc thi O.W.L. Buổi chiều lúc cú mang kết quả đến cho Harry, cậu hồi hộp đến mức không dám mở. Khiến Voldemort và Nagini được dịp cười nhạo. Harry được 9 điểm O, là điều không thể nghi ngờ.

Buổi tối tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật cho Harry. Voldemort không mời người ngoài, chỉ có Snape được mời. Snape đến đúng giờ, hắn và Voldemort, Nagini muốn tổ chức cho Harry một sinh nhật vui vẻ chưa từng có. Bọn họ hát mừng sinh nhật vui vẻ, bọn họ cùng Harry thổi nến, bọn họ cùng Harry ăn bánh ga – tô ba tầng phủ bơ và ô mai. Sau đó bắt đầu tặng quà. Voldemort tặng một áo choàng lụa màu trắng bạc, nút áo là ngọc trai vàng nhạt, cổ áo được đính những hạt ngọc trai tạo hình con rắn nhỏ. Quà của Nagini là một trái Snitch, nó biết năm tiếp theo Harry sẽ trở thành tầm thủ của Slytherin. Quà của Snape là một bình nước hoa tự chế, nhẹ nhàng mà thơm mắt như gỗ đàn hương. Sau đó hai cậu bé bắt đầu mở quà Tử Thần Thực Tử đưa tới, so sánh cái của người này với người khác.


	37. 41 – 43

Ngày 15 tháng 8, trận chung kết Quidditch World Cup sắp bắt đầu. Giữa trưa Harry và Voldemort đi vào lều trại của bọn họ, trời đổ mưa, nhưng không quá to. Sau khi vào lều, Harry phát hiện nó xa xỉ không kém gì một căn hộ. Tại sao không phải là hai phòng đơn? Nhưng Voldemort đang bận nói chuyện xã giao nên không trả lời cậu: Thứ trưởng bộ pháp thuật, cục trưởng, phó cục trưởng, Tử thần thực tử trên toàn thế giới, cuối cùng là bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật Fudge. Nhìn hai kẻ đạo đức giả nói chuyện với nhau, Harry đảo cặp mặt trắng dã, quay về ngủ trưa.

Bởi vì đói bụng, Harry tỉnh dậy, phát giác chính mình được Voldemort ôm trong lòng ngực. Cái ôm ấm áp thoải mái của nam nhân, tản ra hương thơm mát lạnh của thủy tùng. Harry bị hút vào ánh mắt yêu chiều của nam nhân, quên muốn nói gì, may mắn bụng của cậu kháng nghị, ” Ách, ta đói.”

Nam nhân cúi đầu cười, ngón tay búng một cái, gia tinh liền đưa cơm trưa đang bốc khói đến. ” Thấy em ngủ rất ngon, nên không muốn đánh thức.” Cảm giác ôm Harry tốt đẹp như vậy, thân thể nhỏ nhắn nằm trong vòng tay của mình.

Đợi Harry ăn cơm xong, hắn liền đề nghị: ” Ngủ nhiều một chút? Tối hôm qua em quá phấn khích nên không chịu ngủ, hơn nữa trận đấu sẽ diễn ra vào tối nay.”

Harry nghĩ cũng đúng, lại nằm xuống một lần nữa, bất giác chui vào trong lòng Voledemort, tìm một vị trí thoái mái nhất, ngủ say.

Buổi chiều, Harry đến lều của Lucius, Snape ngủ ở đây, Lily và Alice ở cùng một chỗ, bên cạnh là lều trại của gia đình James Potter – thật sự là âm hồn không tiêu tan.

Trận đấu buổi tối rất hấp dẫn, Ludovic Bagman chơi tốt, trận đấu kéo dài đến ngày hôm sau. Mọi người đều về lều trại nghỉ ngơi, nhưng Voldemort lại ăn mặc chỉnh tề đi ra ngoài.

Harry bĩu môi, lại họp mặt Tử Thần Thực Tử.

Đêm vô cùng yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh đến mức giống như mọi âm thanh đều biến mất. Harry nằm ở trên giường, lăn qua lộn lại, không ngủ được, không phải bởi vì buổi chiều ngủ nhiều, cũng không là bởi mức hưng phấn vì trận đấu quá, mà là kinh nghiệm nhiều năm chiến tranh khiến cậu bồn chồn, có vẻ như có cái gì đó sắp xảy ra. Cuối cùng cậu xuống giường, nhanh chóng chỉnh sửa bề ngoài – gần một năm này cậu bị ảnh hưởng từ Voldemort, cũng bắt đầu chú trọng bên ngoài – cầm lấy đũa phép, nghĩ nghĩ, cậu mang theo mặt kính Snape tặng cậu vào lần sinh nhật. Cậu biết, mỗi ngày Snape đều mang theo một mặt kính khác bên mình.

Một mảnh tối đen, thậm chí Harry không nhìn thấy trăng và sao.

” Thế nào……?” Harry cảnh giác ngẩng đầu lên, một con mắt to như bóng chày, cách đỉnh đầu cậu khoảng 18 thước Anh, một cánh tay dài khoảng 1 thước vung theo gió đánh về phía cậu.

Cùng với một luồng ánh sáng đỏ, Harry nhanh chóng thoát khỏi phạm vi công kích. Bàn tay kia dừng một chút, sau đó tiếp tục hướng phía cậu.

Thần chú hôn mê không có tác dụng, Harry nheo mắt lại, thân thể người khổng lồ quả nhiên quá mạnh. Nhưng kinh nghiệm đấu với người khổng lồ của Harry rất phong phú, đũa phép nhẹ nhàng vung lên, bốn cây đại thụ bay giữa không trung, không ngừng đánh lên đầu người khổng lồ, cho đến khi hắn bất tỉnh. Phanh một tiếng rồi ngã xuống, cả mặt đất đều rung động dữ dội.

Một tiếng ngã xuống này khởi đầu cho tất cả, trong nháy mắt, tiếng thét, tiếng khóc, tiếng cười điên dại xé rách trời đêm, ánh sáng màu đỏ, màu lam, màu vàng không ngừng lóe ra.

Kẻ thù tấn công!

Phát hiện kẻ thù tấn công, Harry càng trở nên bình tĩnh. Nhiều năm chiến đấu đã tạo thành thói quen tốt cho cậu, tình huống càng hỗn loạn cậu càng bình tĩnh, kẻ thù càng nôn nóng thì cậu càng phải bảo trì bình tĩnh. Bởi vì lúc đó tất cả mọi người đều đi theo cậu, chỉ cần cậu quyết định sai lầm, kết quả sẽ vô cùng thảm khốc.

Căn cứ vào kinh nghiệm chiến đấu lúc đó, trận chiến này có người khổng lồ tham gia.

Trong lúc cậu thi triển pháp thuật, có một loại sức mạnh kỳ lạ vây quanh cậu, ý đồ làm giảm sức mạnh pháp thuật của cậu, nhưng không thành công. Harry có thể khẳng định đó là một loại thần chú dùng để làm giảm sức mạnh pháp thuật. Hình như kẻ đứng phía sau khơi mào mọi chuyện muốn tiêu diệt những phù thủy ở đây, loại thần chú này rất mạnh, nếu phù thủy không có sức mạnh hơn nó thì không thể chống lại, pháp thuật sẽ bị nó cắn nuốt, tạm thời biến thành một người vô dụng.

Quá ác độc!

Đây là ý nghĩ duy nhất của Harry.

Muốn lấy tính mạng hơn mười vạn người, là dạng người lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn đến mức nào mới có thể làm như vậy?

Chẳng lẽ là Voldemort sao?

Ý nghĩ này hiện lên trong đầu Harry, bởi vì thật sự quá trùng hợp. Nhưng, nhưng, cậu đang còn ở đây a, chẳng lẽ sự yêu thương trước đây của Voldemort đều là giả tạo sao? Nghĩ như vậy, ngón tay Harry nhè nhẹ run lên.

Hy vọng không phải Voldemort.

Tuyệt đối đừng là Voldemort.

Bằng không, cậu có thể……

Không không không không, Harry mạnh mẽ lắc đầu, Voldemort không liên quan đến cậu, cậu và Voldemort là hai đường thẳng song song, chỉ cần cậu có thể hoàn thành mục tiêu, Voldemort làm gì cũng không liên quan đến cậu. Lợi dụng, đối với loại người không có tình cảm thì đó chỉ là một bữa ăn bình thường.

Cậu và Voldemort có một khoảng cách không thể vượt qua, thứ nam nhân kia yêu, vĩnh viễn là quyền lực và địa vị.

Tiếng bước chân hỗn độn truyền đến, một nữ phù thủy đang chạy đến phía Harry, trong tay ôm đứa bé đang oa oa khóc lớn. Cô nhìn Harry, sau đó kêu lên: ” Mau chạy! Có Âm Binh!”

Âm Binh!

Harry giống như ở trong hầm băng.

Cậu biết lần thứ hai chiến tranh bùng nổ, Voldemort đã lợi dụng Âm Binh. Hiển nhiên, còn có người khổng lồ.

Quả nhiên là Voldemort.

Cậu giận dữ giương mắt, năm xác chết kinh khủng vươn móng vuốt sắc bén, trên mặt còn máu tươi chảy xuống, đuổi theo nữ phù thủy. Bọn họ chỉ cách nữ phù thủy có ba bước.

Harry vung tay, một quả cầu lửa theo ánh sáng màu tím trên đũa phép phun ra, nhanh chóng biến to, bay tới chỗ Âm Binh. Ngọn lửa đốt cháy những Âm Binh tanh tưởi, tiếng thét vang vọng, vài giây sau năm Âm Thi bị thiêu rụi.

Nữ phù thủy dừng bước, ngã ngồi trên mặt đất. Khuôn mặt trắng bệch, nước mắt không ngừng chảy ra, “Allen, chúng nó ăn Allen!”

Tiếng trẻ con khóc càng to.

” Hãy nén sự đau thương, vì đứa nhỏ của cô.” Harry lấy khăn lụa ra, đưa cho nữ phù thủy.” Cô nên chạy ra ngoài, đây không phải hướng có thể chạy.” Xem ra bị tấn công bất ngờ khiến cô hoảng hốt.

Nữ phù thủy cầm lấy khăn tay, lắc đầu, gần như cuồng loạn, ” Không có cách, chúng ta không ra được! Hình như có pháp thuật gì đó ngăn cản chúng ta, chúng ta không thể độn thổ, không thể sử dụng đũa phép, chúng ta liều chết chạy ra bên ngoài, lại phát hiện một loạt Âm Binh cản đường! Allen, Allen, vì che dấu cô và Lucy…… Nơi nơi đều có kẻ ăn thịt người, người khổng lồ, quái vật, Âm Binh…… Merlin a!”

Cậu ôm chặt lấy nữ phù thủy, nước mắt thấm ướt khuôn mặt đứa trẻ.

Harry yên lặng nắm chặt đũa phép. Bên ngoài cũng bị bao vây? Thật sự muốn mười vạn người bỏ mạng sao? Thật sự là chu toàn tỉ mỉ, một kế hoạch cẩn thận, cho dù Thần Sáng ứng cứu, cũng tổn thất rất lớn.

Voldemort……

Cậu nên làm gì bây giờ? Lập tức mang theo nữ phù thủy và đứa nhỏ rời đi, sau đó đi cứu người , hay là ở lại cứu người?

Một tiếng cười điên cuồng và tiếng kêu thảm thiết trước khi chết vang vọng khiến Harry cực kỳ mâu thuẫn. Thậm chí cậu hy vọng mình có thể lập tức thoát khỏi nơi này.

Vì sao cậu luôn gặp phải những lựa chọn khó khăn?

Vì sao cậu luôn bị số phận trêu đùa?

Vì sao lại là cậu?

Vì sao?

Tiếng phanh phanh thật lớn, ba cậu bé quần áo đẹp đẽ nhưng loang lổ máu chạy liêu xiêu tới hướng Harry, một cậu bé vừa chạy vừa thi triển pháp thuật nhằm vào hai người khổng lồ đang đuổi theo phía sau. Mà pháp thuật của đứa nhỏ đó là pháp thuật hắc ám.

Dù trời tối đến mức nhìn không thấy năm ngón tay, nhưng Harry có thể nhìn ra cậu bé đang thi triển pháp thuật hắc ám có một mái tóc dài màu bạch kim, đôi mắt xám, cùng với chiếc cằm nhọn.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry phát giác cậu đã hiểu lầm Voldemort. Cho dù Voldemort lạnh lùng đến thế nào, cũng không giết chết người chủ tương lai của gia tộc Malfoy. Cho đến này gia tộc Malfoy vẫn là cánh tay phải đắc lực và trung thành của Voldemort, rất nhiều việc Voldemort cần đến sự giúp đỡ của bọn họ mới có thể hoàn thành. Hắn không thể sát hại người thừa kế duy nhất của gia tộc Malfoy, nếu không các gia tộc máu trong như gia tộc Malfoy sẽ phản bội hắn.

Thật tốt quá. Trong lòng một âm thanh nho nhỏ nói.

Harry lập tức cảm giác thân thể ấm áp lên, tuyệt vọng trong lòng cũng đã biến mất. Ý nghĩ trở nên thanh tỉnh, cậu biết nên làm như thế nào, đầu tiên cứu Lucius, sau đó cùng đi tìm Snpae và Lily, còn có nhóm James, cuối cùng tạo một nơi cho mọi người ẩn nấp.

Cậu phải nhanh chóng làm việc này, bởi vì càng chậm chạp thì số người chết càng nhiều.

” Mấy đứa nhỏ kia, vừa nhìn đã thấy thích, ăn chắc chắn ngon!” Người khổng lồ tóc đỏ liếm liếm môi. Hắn đang nói về hai người luôn đi theo bên cạnh Lucius, là Crabbe cùng Goyle, so với Lucius, cao hơn nửa cái đầu và thân thể to gấp đôi, trong mắt người khổng lồ ngon đến cỡ nào a.

Bọn quái vật đi theo người khổng lồ, phát ra mùi hôi thối.

” Mau tới đây, để tớ đối phó!” Harry gọi ba người. Cậu cần người khổng lồ và quái vật cách xa ba người kia một chút.

Ba cậu bé nghe được tiếng Harry thì sửng sốt một chút, nhưng Lucius lập tức phản ứng. Hắn tin tưởng rằng người Voldemort dạy dỗ sẽ không kém cỏi, hơn nữa ngữ khí của Harry vô cùng tự tin khiến hắn càng thêm yên tâm.

Hắn ra lệnh cho hai người,” Crabbe, Goyle, mau chạy!” Mấy người chạy đi, tạo khoảng cách với kẻ thù.

Người khổng lồ cũng thật vui vẻ,” Lại có thức ăn, ba cái.” Hắn tham lam nhìn nữ phù thủy và đứa nhỏ trong ngực cô,” Một đứa nhỏ ăn rất được, mềm và ngon.”

Mặt nữ phù thủy trắng bệch, cô muốn chạy, nhưng bị Harry ngăn cản, “Đừng lo.”

Thái độ bình tĩnh cùng nụ cười nhẹ nhàng của Harry giúp nữ phù thủy bình tâm, nghĩ lại vừa rồi cậu bé này đã đánh bại năm Âm Binh, hình như pháp thuật kia không có tác dụng với cậu bé.

Vừa rồi Harry chưa rõ tình huống nên còn nương tay, đối mặt với người khổng lồ và hai quái vật này, Harry sẽ giết. Một ánh sáng xanh lục hiện lên, hai quái vật liền ngã xuống, sau đó lại là Avadacedavra, người khổng lồ cũng chết đi.

Nữ phù thủy không thể tin được, che miệng, Merlin, một phù thủy vị thành niên, hiển nhiên giết chết một người khổng lồ và hai quái vật! Đây là điều rất nhiều phù thủy trưởng thành cũng không thể làm được, mà cậu bé này dễ dàng làm được! Cậu bé này…… Cậu bé này…… Rốt cuộc có thân phận gì?

Harry kiểm tra ba người Lucius. Bọn họ bị thương, cũng may không mất mạng, có chảy máu một chút.” Bởi vì người khổng lồ muốn ăn chúng tớ, cho nên quái vật không ra tay mạnh.” Lucius miễn cường cười.

” Đây là chuyện tốt, ít nhất bây giờ các cậu còn còn sống. Rất nhiều người đã bị ăn luôn.” Tâm trạng Harry nặng nề, ” Các cậu cần ma dược.” Cậu đã giúp bọn họ cầm máu, nhưng bọn họ cần ma dược để khôi phục sinh lực. ” Chúng ta cần nhanh chóng tìm Severus. Sao các cậu lại tách ra?”

” Severus đột nhiên chạy đi, tớ không thể ngăn cản cậu ấy.” Nụ cười của Lucius càng thêm miễn cưỡng.

Đúng là tên cố chấp!

Harry lấy mặt kính ra, hô:” Severus, cậu còn sống chứ?” Hắn ngàn vạn lần không thể chết được!

Từ gương truyền đến tiếng ồn ào, Lily xuất hiện tại gương! ” Snape bị thương nặng, chỉ sợ không được… !” Cô khóc òa.

Harry choáng váng, Snape sắp không được? ” Các cậu ở đâu? Nói cho tớ nhanh lên!”

” Không biết, tớ không biết……” Cô gái càng khóc to.

Gương chớp lên một trận, một cậu bé tóc nâu xuất hiện trước gương, là Remus. ” Chúng tớ bị nhốt cách lều trại của James 500 thước phía Đông, cậu nhanh tới đây.” Đôi mắt của hắn khẽ đỏ.

Làm cái gì? Sao mấy người này lại ở cùng nhau?

Harry giật mình nhìn mặt kính, rất kỳ lạ, Snape, Lily cùng bốn người James?!

Không còn thời gian để nghĩ.

” Các cậu tới đây,” Cậu gọi ba người Lucius, sau đó nói với nữ phù thủy, ” Cô cũng tới đây.” Đợi cho bốn người đến bên người cậu, cậu nói:” Tớ phải dùng phép độn thổ, nhanh chóng tới chỗ Severus,” Cậu nói với Lucius,” Đi theo tớ mới là an toàn,” Cậu nói với nữ phù thủy,” Cứu được Severus, cháu đưa mọi người tới một nơi an toàn.”

Bốn người gật gật đầu. Harry giết chết người khổng lồ và quái vật giúp bọn họ có hy vọng, có lẽ Harry không hề bị ảnh hưởng, có lẽ Harry có thể đưa họ đến một nơi an toàn, đó là tin tức tốt nhất.

Bốn người gắt gao nắm chặt Harry,” Chú ý đứa nhỏ.” Harry nhắc nhở, sau đó dùng phép độn thổ.


	38. 44 – 47

Sự xuất hiện của Harry khiến mọi người sợ hãi, trừ Snape đang hôn mê bất tỉnh.

” Potter, cậu có thể dùng phép độn thổ!” Alice thất thanh kêu lên, đầy sợ hãi.

” Không có gì.” Harry thản nhiên nói. Cậu nên nghĩ tới là có Alice ở đây, bởi vì cô ấy là bạn tốt của Lily, cùng Lily ở chung một lều trại. Cậu nhìn một vòng, tổng cộng bảy người, trên người là mồ hôi, vết máu. Thực may mắn bọn họ còn sống, làm được việc mà nhiều phù thủy trưởng thành chưa chắc làm được.

” Severus!” Lucius không còn giữ phong cách quý tộc như bình thường, vô cùng lo lắng. Bởi vì tình trạng của Snape thực sự không ổn, sắc mặt tái nhợt, trên bụng là vết cào rộng bàn tay, đỏ tươi. Cũng may không chảy máu, có thể sử dụng ma dược tùy thân. Không biết vì nguyên nhân gì, James lại để cho Remus Luipin túc trực bên người hắn.

” Merlin a, tình trạng cậu bé này không ổn!” Nữ phù thủy hiền lành kiểm tra vết thương cho Snape, nghẹn ngào nói,” Ai có thể cứu cậu bé a?!”

Xác định xung quanh không có kẻ thù, Harry đi tới xem xét vết thương của Snape.” Người khổng lồ hay quái vật làm?” Cậu hỏi.

Trên mặt Lupin hiện ra sự hoảng sợ, nhớ tới thời khắc kinh hoàng kia. ” Cậu ấy cứu tớ , bị người khổng lồ bắt, một ngón tay của người khổng lồ đâm cậu ấy.”

Ác! Harry không biết nói gì. Cậu thấy được sự khó tin trong mắt Lucius. Snape cũng trở thành anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân sao, đây chính là sự thổ lộ vô cùng lớn mật. Đương nhiên Lupin sẽ không biết tình cảm Snape, nhiều lắm là mê muội.

Đũa phép chậm rãi di động dọc theo vết thương, Harry nhẹ giọng đọc thần chú phức tạp khó hiểu. Trước kia, khi cậu làm Draco Malfoy bị thương nặng, Snape đã dùng thần chú này cứu tính mạng Draco Malfoy. Đây là một loại pháp thuật hắc ám điển hình, cho nên đối với những vết thương do pháp thuật hắc ám, vô cùng hữu hiệu. Theo đũa phép di động, vết thương lớn chậm rãi khép lại. Sau khi Harry thi triển pháp thuật lần thứ ba, vết thương dữ tợn đã chỉ là một đường mờ nhỏ. Harry cho rằng Snape vô cùng may mắn, bởi vì hắn không đụng phải Âm Binh. Cậu biết, Snape không điều chế thuốc giải độc của Âm Binh.

Đúng rồi, cậu cần ma dược Snape điều chế!

Cậu bắt đầu tìm trong túi Snape, sau đó lấy ra một cái hộp dài 5cm cao 3 cm, đây là quà cậu tặng sinh nhật Snape, một hòm thuốc ma thuật.

Bấm khóa của hòm thuốc ma thuật, một tầng rồi một tầng mở ra, cuối cùng biến thành một hòm thuốc cao 3m rộng 5m, có 16 tầng, mười nghìn chỗ để thuốc. Trước mắt Snape mới chỉ sử dụng nhiều hơn 100 chỗ. Harry nhanh chóng xem qua, nhìn thấy ma dược tăng máu, liền lấy ra. Hy vọng nó giúp ích cho Snape, lúc này chỉ có thể trông cậy vào nó.

Đang lúc Harry tìm ma dược, mặt đất lại rung động dữ dội, tiếng bước chân kinh thiên động địa nhanh chóng gần sát, một người khổng lồ cao hơn 20 thước xuất hiện trong tầm mắt họ. ” Lại có người để ăn.” Hắn liếm liếm vết máu tươi còn sót bên miệng.

Chưa nhìn thấy thực lực của Harry, sáu người kia chuẩn bị chạy trốn, Remus muốn cõng Snape, bị Lucius ngăn cản,” Cậu làm gì, Lupin? Nên để Severus nằm yên!”

” Người khổng lồ đến đây, chúng ta phải chạy nhanh!” Remus rống to.

” Không cần, Harry có thể giải quyết mọi việc!” Lucius ý bảo Crabbe cùng Goyle kéo Remus ra một bên.

” Ngu ngốc! Chúng ta sẽ chết!” James hung hăng mắng một câu, rút đũa phép ra. Hắn biết đũa phép đã không có cách sử dụng, nhưng vẫn muốn thử một chút, nói không chừng có thể sử dụng.

” Sleep, bewitched!” (Bùa ngủ)

Sáu ánh sáng đỏ yếu ớt đánh trúng người khổng lồ, người khổng lồ lại không hề phản ứng. Thân thể người khổng lồ rất mạnh mẽ, hơn nữa pháp thuật mất hiệu lực, sáu đạo pháp thuật đối với hắn chỉ như muỗi cán.

Sáu người không có cách nào, đành phải tiếp tục giơ đũa phép, ” Sleep – ”

Một ánh sáng xanh lục bắn ra trước khi họ niệm xong thần chú, đánh trúng trán người khổng lồ, người khổng lồ bất động, nặng nề ngã xuống, không còn đứng lên.

Sáu người quay đầu, Harry vẫn thản nhiên như không có chuyện gì, đưa một bình tăng máu cho nắm nữ phù thủy, ” Cô uống một chút.” Sau đó lại đưa cho Lucius, ” Của cậu, Crabbe cùng Goyle mỗi người một bình, Severus cần sáu bình.”

Cậu quay đầu lại nhìn sáu người kia, ” Các cậu, mỗi người cần ít nhất hai bình.” Cậu vươn tay ra, đưa mười hai bình thủy tinh. ” Uống xong, tớ kiểm tra lại tình trạng cho các cậu.”

Chương 45

Alice thét ra tiếng: ” Cậu dùng lời nguyền chết chóc! Cậu giết hắn! Cậu…… Sao cậu có thể…… Cậu sẽ bị đưa vào Azkaban!”

” Tớ cho rằng cậu ta sẽ không bị đưa vào Azkaban, ngẫm lại xem cậu ta là cháu ngoại của ai.” James lạnh lùng nói.

” Gần son thì đỏ, gần mực thì đen. Đi theo Voldemort không đến một năm có thể tàn nhẫn dùng lời nguyền chết chóc như vậy.” Sirius mang vẻ mặt căm ghét, hiển nhiên việc Harry sử dụng lời nguyền chết chóc làm hắn nhớ tới kẻ bị gia đình hắn vứt bỏ đã làm ra chuyện gì.

” Tớ không cho rằng Harry làm sai. Người khổng lồ chết hoặc là chúng ta chết.” Lily phản bác, tiếp nhận bình thủy tinh trong tay Harry.

Sirius rống to: ” Hắn có thể lựa chọn thần chú khác! Cũng có thể không giết người khổng lồ!”

” Bài học đầu tiên của bọn tao là không để kẻ thù có khả năng phản kháng lần thứ hai, giết chết kẻ thù là cách làm hiệu quả nhất.” Lucius ngạo nghễ nói.

” Đúng vậy. Cả Gryffindor chỉ một kẻ hiểu được.” Snape khó khắn mở miệng, ánh mắt đầy giễu cợt nhìn về phía James.

Harry đi đến bên người Snape, cực kỳ không vừa lòng,” Không được vội vàng nói chuyện, Severus, cậu cần nghỉ ngơi.”

Snape mệt mỏi lắc đầu, ” Chúng ta không thể ở đây mãi, Harry. Chỉ có cậu có thể sử dụng đũa phép, rất nguy hiểm.” Hắn nhìn đứa trẻ trong ngực nữ phù thủy vì quá mệt mỏi mà ngủ thiếp đi, ” Hơn nữa chúng ta còn có một đứa trẻ.”

” Đúng vậy, tớ hiểu được,” Harry đáp.

Sau đó cậu nhặt lên một nhánh cây,” Khóa cảng.”

Cậu nhờ Remus thu thập hòm thuốc của Snape, sau đó nói với những người khác, ” Nhanh đến đây, tớ đưa các cậu tới nơi an toàn!”

” An toàn? Nếu việc này là do Voldemort gây ra, làm sao có nơi an toàn? Trụ sở của Tử Thần Thực Tử sao?” James vặn vẹo khóe miệng. Hắn không tin Harry Potter, người này quá kỳ lạ, mà bề ngoài của Harry Potter giống như chưa hề bị tấn công khiến hắn hoài nghi.

Harry quay đầu lại, ánh mắt tức giận khiến James lui về phía sau nửa bước. ” Việc này không phải Voldy làm! Chắc chắn hắn không để Lucius và Severus ở lại trong lúc nguy hiểm!”

” Giáo sư Voldemort càng không để Harry ở lại trong lúc nguy hiểm.” Snape cùng Lucius hai miệng đồng thanh.

Lucius nheo mắt,” Khẳng định là hội phượng hoàng làm.”

” Tuyệt đối không có khả năng!” Alice tức giận kêu lên,” Hôm nay bọn họ có cuộc họp!”

Có cuộc họp?

Harry hạ mắt. Thật trùng hợp a, Hội phương hoàng và Tử thần thực tử đều có cuộc họp, sau đó tấn công bất ngờ xảy ra. Rốt cuộc là ai đứng phía sau thao túng, là ai, muốn tiêu diệt hơn mười vạn người?

Nhưng đứng đây cãi nhau không phải là lúc thích hợp. ” Nhanh lên, nếu các cậu không muốn chết.”

Mọi người đều chạm vào nhánh cây, Harry dùng phép độn thổ.

Mục đích của Harry là cầu trường Quidditch. Nó có đủ không gian chứa hơn mười vạn người, chỉ cần bọn họ có thể tới cầu trường. Harry đến trước lúc mọi người còn chưa tới, chuẩn bị trước, Harry bắt đầu dùng các câu thần chú bảo vệ sự an toàn của cầu trường. Các loại ánh sáng lóe ra, chỉ sau mười giây, vòng phòng hộ của Harry được thiết lập.

” Như vậy, tiếp đến……” Harry vung đũa phép lên, hàng trăm hàng ngàn túi ngủ rơi đầy sân cỏ.

Lúc Sevrerus tới, bị tình cảnh trước mắt làm ngây người.

” Cậu muốn đưa mọi người đến đây sao?” Snape nhíu mày,” Cậu quá tốt rồi.”

” Không thể trở mắt nhìn bọn họ chết.” Harry cắn môi.

” Nhưng có bao nhiêu người tin tưởng cậu, Harry, đó là một vấn đề.” Lucius nhẹ nhàng khiêu mi.

Đương nhiên Harry hiểu được ý bọn họ, nhưng tâm của cậu không cho phép cậu bỏ rơi những người này.

Nhìn bốn phía, xác định không có sơ hở, cậu vung đũa phép hướng lên bầu trời, ” Thi cốt tái hiện!”

Giống như những ngôi sao xanh biếc tạo thành một bộ xương khô thật lớn trong trời đêm, một con mãng xà chậm rãi chui ra từ miệng bộ xương khô. Bộ xương khô càng bay lên cao, trong sương mù xanh biếc phát ra ánh sáng bạc, giống như một ngôi sao mới sinh.

Harry mở rộng thanh âm bao trùm tất cả.” Các phù thủy, thỉnh chú ý, ta là cháu ngoại của Voldemort, Harry Potter. Dưới dấu hiệu hắc ám là cầu trường Quidditch World Cup, hãy mau tiến vào trong này. Trong này đã được ếm thần chú, nếu không phải con người không thể vào. Trong này rất an toàn, mong mọi người nhanh chóng tới.” Cậu lại bổ sung một câu,” Ta hy vọng mọi người có thể từ bỏ thành kiến, vi người nhà và con cái, mau đến cầu trường.”

Chương 46

Cho dù tại thời đại này, dấu hiệu hắc ám cũng là sự tồn tại kinh khủng. Harry không nghi ngờ chuyện các hành vi của Voldemort gây ra sự khiếp sợ.

Nữ pháp sư nhẹ nhàng vỗ đứa bẻ ngủ say trong lòng, giật mình hiểu ra, ” Cô nhớ rồi, cô từng thấy ảnh chụp của cháu trên tờ Nhật báo tiên tri, cháu là cháu ngoại của ngài Voldemort, học sinh của Hogwarts.”

” Đúng vậy, cháu vẫn chưa giới thiệu, cháu là Harry Potter, học sinh năm thứ 6 của Hogwarts. Cháu có thể cam đoan việc này không phải do Voldy làm.” Harry lại biện hộ giúp Voldemort lần nữa.

Nữ phù thủy mỉm cười gật đầu, ” Cô tin tưởng, bởi vì ngài Voldemort sẽ không đẩy cháu ngoại của mình rơi vào hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm.” Tạm dừng, ” Tự giới thiệu một chút, cô là Mary Sue.”

“Cô Sue, có thể giúp cháu chăm sóc các học sinh, được không? Còn có nhiều người gặp nguy hiểm. Cháu đi xem có thể cứu họ không.” Harry nhờ cậy.

” Cậu điên sao, Harry!” Lucius kêu to, hoàn toàn không còn phong cách quý tộc như bình thường, ” Dưới tình cảnh này cậu còn đi cứu người, nếu cậu xảy ra chuyện gì thì làm sao bây giờ? Giáo sư Voldemort…… Chỉ có cậu là thân nhân!” Thiếu chút nữa hắn đã nói ra tâm tư thật sự của Voldemort, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng.

Lily cũng đứng chắn trước mặt Harry, cô không thể để Harry rời đi, có thể sẽ mất mạng. ” Không được, Potter, cậu không thể đi. Đây là việc của Thần sáng, không phải việc của những người chưa trưởng thành như chúng ta.”

Sue cũng cho rằng Harry không nên mạo hiểm, ” Cháu mới chỉ là một cậu bé, năng lực mạnh thế nào thì cũng chỉ là một cậu bé. Cô không đồng ý, cháu phải ở lại.”

” Cứu người là chuyện không thể do dự. Không ai biết khi nào Thần sáng mới đến. Cháu không thể trơ mắt nhìn người khác bị giết.” Harry đã quyết định,” Tớ phải đi, chỉ cứu được thêm một người cũng đi. Cho dù gặp nguy hiểm, cháu còn có cách bảo toàn mạng sống.” Cậu vuốt ve mề đay trước ngực. Harry chỉ cần cầm nó trong chốc lát, nó sẽ đưa Harry đến bên cạnh Voldemort.

Thấy không thể lay động quyết định của Harry, ba người phản đối đành phải từ bỏ. Bọn họ có thể làm gì, thực lực của Harry mạnh như vậy, cho dù pháp thuật của bọn họ không bị mất, bọn họ cũng không ngăn cản được Harry, lại càng không nói đến bây giờ.

Harry đang muốn dùng phép độn thổ, thì có mấy người chạy ào vào cầu trường, mà mấy người khổng lồ truy đuổi bọn họ đều bị dính thần chú, văng xa trên mặt đất.

Những người mới đến hoàn toàn yên tâm. Bọn họ là hai cặp vợ chồng mang theo ba đứa nhỏ, còn có một đôi tình nhân trẻ tuổi. Bọn họ xoay người, dùng biểu tình còn khiếp sợ đánh giá cầu trường và nhóm người Harry.

Harry nở nụ cười ôn hòa nhất,” Hoan nghênh mọi người đã đến, cháu là Harry Potter.”

” A, đúng vậy, chúng ta thấy cháu trên tờ Nhật báo tiên tri.” Người chồng do dự nói.

Bọn họ ở gần cầu trường, nghe được lời của Harry, bọn họ suy nghĩ, ” Có thực sự an toàn không? Vì mấy đứa nhỏ. Harry Potter cũng là một cậu bé, nên không có ý xấu.”

Cho nên dù chán ghét Voldemort, hắn cũng mang theo vợ đi vào trong này, nếu là cạm bẫy thì cùng nhau chết. Kết quả, đi vào cầu trường, gặp hai cậu bé cao to và một cậu bé cao gầy thanh tú chăm sóc một cậu bé sắc mặt trắng bệch, ba cậu bé cùng hai cô bé chụm lại một chỗ, một bà mẹ trẻ tuổi sưng đỏ hai mắt ôm đứa trẻ ngủ say, tóc bọn họ tán loạn, quần áo rách rưới, vết máu loang lổ, hiển nhiên vừa thoát khỏi nguy hiểm. Mà Harry Potter, tựa hồ không hề bị tấn công, mái tóc đen nhánh không có một chút rối, áo choàng xanh biếc sạch sẽ lộng lẫy, không có một chút nhăn, giày da tinh xảo không dính một chút bùn. Gió nhẹ thổi, hương nguyệt quế nhàn nhạt bay bổng. Dưới tình huống tất cả mọi người đều chật vật, cậu bé này giống như mới được Gia tinh hầu hạ thay quần áo, không một chút bụi bẩn, tinh khiết như sướng sớm. Không hổ là Voldemort, nguy hiểm đến hắn liền tạo cho cháu ngoại nơi ẩn nấp an toàn này. Không thể nghi ngờ là một người may mắn. Vô luận cậu của Harry Potter là ai, một phù thủy chưa trưởng thành không nên bị cuốn vào nguy hiểm. Càng thêm may mắn chính là, cậu bé này nguyện ý đưa nơi an toàn chia sẻ cho người khác. Một cậu bé xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, nụ cười ngọt ngào ôn nhu có tác dụng rất lớn, giúp mọi người bình tĩnh lại sau sự hoảng sợ tột độ.

Harry vô cùng hài lòng vì dụng tâm của cậu không uổng phí, cậu gật gật đầu với Sue, ” Mọi việc nhờ cô, Sue.” Sau đó dùng phép độn thổ.

Chương 47

Nhưng cảnh này khiến những người đàn ông trong nhóm cảm thấy bị mắc mưu, bọn họ nhanh chóng rút đũa phép nhằm hướng Sue, bất chấp đũa phép không hề có tác dụng,” Đó là một cái bẫy!”

” Chờ một chút, chờ một chút!” Marry vén tay áo, giơ ra cánh tay trống không, ” Tôi không phải Tử thần thực tử, đây không phải cái bẫy! Tôi cùng mấy đứa nhỏ này đều được Harry cứu đến, hiện tại cậu bé đi cứu những người khác.”

” Sao có thể, cậu ta còn chưa trưởng thành!” Người vợ lắc đâu. Một phù thủy chưa trưởng thành có bao nhiêu năng lực chứ?

Sue kiên định gật đầu,” Đúng vậy, cậu bé chưa trưởng thành, nhưng cậu bé mạnh hơn chúng ta, hơn nữa, cậu bé rất tốt bụng.”

Ở ngoài cầu trường tối đen như mực cộng thêm những âm thanh sởn tóc gáy, cũng may có nhiều người đang chạy đến cầu trường. Thậm chí một cái chổi bay có đến năm, sáu người. Thần sáng vẫn không có động tĩnh gì.

Không biết đã đưa bao nhiều nhóm người về cầu trướng, Harry mệt mỏi tựa vào một thân cây, chậm rãi lau mồ hôi trên trán. Trời có chút sáng, cậu vất vả cả đêm, mỏi mệt không chịu nổi. Sau khi ra khỏi cầu trường, cậu không ngừng sử dụng phép độn thổ cùng lời nguyền chết chóc. Có những lúc, cậu cứu được phù thủy, có lúc cậu đến không kịp, chỉ có thể lẫy đũa phép để xác nhận thân phận của những phù thủy đáng thương. Còn có một cậu bé thảm thương, bọn họ là thức ăn yêu thích của quái vật, nếu rơi vào chúng nhất định sẽ bị ăn sống trước tiên. Cho dù trải qua chiến tranh quá dài, gặp qua vô số tử vong, nhưng nhìn những cô bé, cậu bé bị bọn chúng ăn sống, nhả ra quần áo, cậu nhịn không được mà rơi lệ. Điều duy nhất cậu có thể làm, là lần lượt xuất hiện tại những nơi khác nhau, sau đó cứu người.

Mặt kính phát ra âm thanh ồn ào, Harry lấy ra, liền nhìn thấy Snape. Sắc mặt hắn đã tốt lên, môi đã có màu đỏ nhàn nhạt.

” Có việc sao, Severus?”

Snape cười cổ quái một chút, ” Tớ không có việc gì, cậu có việc.” Không đợi Harry biểu đạt nghi vấn, hắn công bố đáp án, ” Giáo sư Voldemort tới, không nhìn thấy cậu, ông ấy sắp điên.”

Lucius đứng bên cạnh cười rộ lên.

Nhưng Harry lại cảm giác thế giới đến ngày tận thế. Voldemort đến đây! Vốn là chuyện tốt, nếu Harry ngoan ngoãn ở tại cầu trường Quidditch chờ. Hiện tại người kia nhất định bị mình chọc tức, cậu không dám tưởng tượng khi cậu xuất hiện trước mặt người kia sẽ có hậu quả gì.

” Giáo sư Voldemort nói, nếu cậu không đến bên cạnh ông ấy, về sau cậu đừng nghĩ rời đi nửa bước.” Snape thưởng thức vẻ mặt ủ rũ của bạn tốt.

” Tớ biết.” Harry xẹt qua ý nghĩ, trừ phi về sau cậu và Voldemort làm một thể. Tuy uy hiếp này thật buồn cười, nhưng rất có thể Voldemort sẽ biến nó thành sự thật.

Cậu nắm chặt mề đay của Slytherin, giây tiếp theo cậu liền đối mặt với ánh mắt tràn đầy lửa giận của Voldemort.

” A, ha ha…… Ha ha……” Harry vừa cười gượng vừa lặng lẽ lui về phía sau, có thể cách xa nam nhân đang tức giận này càng xa càng tốt. ” Ngủ ngon, không không không, ý ta là, buổi sáng tốt lành, Voldy, ngươi tốt – ”

Cậu bị đôi mắt đỏ sậm của nam nhân dọa, một câu cũng không nói xong, trong lòng thầm nhủ có nên ếm thần chú hóa đá hay bùa ngủ lên người nam nhân này hay không, sau đó lập tức chạy trốn.

Đột nhiên, nam nhân gắt gao ôm lấy cậu, cậu trơ mắt nhìn thấy khuôn mặt nam nhân càng ngày càng gần, càng ngày càng gần, thậm chí cậu thấy rõ mỗi một sợi lông mi thật dài của nam nhân. Đôi môi ẩm ướt lạnh băng đáp lên môi cậu.

Rõ ràng là mùa hè, vì sao môi Voldemort lại lạnh như vậy?

Đầu Harry lập tức xuất hiện ý nghĩ đó. Lý trí của cậu lại cho cậu một cái tát thật mạnh: Harry Potter! Mày đang bị người cậu trên danh nghĩa của mày hôn, lại còn có tâm tình tự hỏi sao môi của nam nhân kia lại lạnh như vậy! Hoặc là thân nhiệt của nam nhân này thấp, hoặc là mày gặp nguy hiểm khiến hắn lo lắng khổ sở, không có lý do thứ ba.

Tay trên lưng càng ôm cậu chặt hơn, Harry khó chịu muốn gọi, Voldemort càng mạnh mẽ xông vào. Harry khó có thể tin trừng lớn đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp, tên chết tiệt này, được một tấc tiến thêm một thước!


	39. Chương 48

Không phải Harry chưa từng hôn, cậu đã hôn qua rất nhiều lần, cùng Chochang, cùng Ginny, cậu còn làm Ginny có thai, cậu không phải là cậu bé đơn thuần không hiểu gì. Nhưng cho tới giờ cậu chưa từng hôn đàn ông, cậu không biết hôn đàn ông sẽ có cảm nhận gì, hiển nhiên nụ hôn này của Voldemort cực kỳ cuồng bạo, hắn điên cuồng hấp thụ sự ngọt ngào, điên cuồng càn quét mỗi ngõ ngách trong miệng Harry, mỗi một góc trong miệng Harry đều lưu lại vết tích của Voldemort. Harry không thích bị đối đãi như vậy, cậu giãy dụa, cậu kháng cự, hết thảy đều vô dụng. Đầu lưỡi nam nhân xâm chiếm cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, cố ý làm đầu lưỡi Harry tê dại đến run lên, cố ý làm đôi môi mềm mại của Harry sưng đỏ. Harry bại trận. Hắn muốn thế nào thì thế đó, Harry mê man nghĩ.

May mắn, nụ hôn của nam nhân thô bạo, nhưng kỹ xảo số một, cho dù lúc đầu Harry không thích, dưới sự khiêu khích của đầu lưỡi, hô hấp cũng dần dần dồn dập, thân thể nóng lên một chúy, ý thức chậm rãi tê liệt, một dòng điện lưu chạy dọc xương sống, Harry cực kỳ không cam lòng ngã vào trong lòng nam nhân, mặc cho nam nhân cần thì cứ lấy.

Phát giác con mèo nhỏ trong lòng ngực bị hôn quá lâu mà thiếu khí sắp ngất đi, Voldemort mới hài lòng kết thúc nụ hôn. Ban đầu đích thật là vì an nguy của Harry mà lo lắng, đột nhiên nhìn thấy cậu bé bình yên vô sự, nhất thời không khống chế được cảm xúc mới hôn Harry, sau lại vì hương vị của Harry quá mức ngọt ngào mà không dừng được. Trời mới biết hắn phải cố gắng bao nhiều để khắc chế dục vọng muốn áp đảo Harry ngay tức khắc. Nhưng nhìn thấy cậu bé trong lòng hai mắt mê say, hai má ửng đó, đôi môi sưng đỏ khẽ nhếch, tầm mắt của hắn vừa lúc lướt qua áo choàng và áo sơmi, nhìn thấy xương quai xanh xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, trắng noãn mượt mà trong ngực, cùng với hai điểm lờ mờ đỏ bừng……

Thân thể hoàn toàn không thể khống chế!

Harry bị hôn suyễn khí, vô lực dựa vào Voldemort hồi phục hô hấp, lại cảm thấy có thứ gì vừa nóng vừa cứng đâm vào bụng cậu, hơn nữa cái thứ kia không ngừng lớn thêm.

Gay go…… Chẳng lẽ là……

Harry khó khăn nuốt nước miếng, nơm nớp lo sợ cúi đầu, thoáng nhìn xuống, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhất thời ửng đỏ, oán hận nói: ” Voldemort, ta là cháu ngoại của ngươi!” Không phải học sinh sau thay thế học sinh trước lên giường với ngươi!

Voldemort vô sỉ cười nói: ” Ồ, đương nhiên ta biết em là cháu ngoại trên danh nghĩa của ta, nhưng ta nói cho em biết, quan hệ của chúng ta rất xa. Quan hệ cậu cháu chỉ là cái cớ để ta có thể chăm sóc em thôi.” Hắn đắc ý cười, ” Harry, từ trước đến này em cũng đâu xem ta là cậu của em.” Có một số việc cũng nên nói rõ. ( >O< anh đúng là vô liêm sỉ, Voldy à)

Đáng chết, quả nhiên hắn có ý đồ khác, đã biết từ trước đến nay hắn đâu phải là kẻ tốt bụng gì! Harry tức giận nghĩ, được rồi, nói rõ ràng tất cả. ” Vậy, vì sao – ”

Rung động kinh thiên động địa và tiếng đọc thần chú ầm ĩ truyền tới, hơn nữa càng ngày càng gần.

Harry nổi nóng rút đũa phép ra, ” Chẳng lẽ Thần sáng còn chưa đến sao?!”

“Ồ, ta nghĩ bọn họ đã tham gia, dù sao ta và Dumbledore đã trở lại.” Voldemort miễn cưỡng cười rộ lên.

Người khổng lồ vẫn còn hung hăng càn quấy như thế! Mấy tên Thần sáng kia đều ngồi bàn giấy đợi trả lương sao?

Harry nghĩ nghĩ, nói với Voldemort: ” Bây giờ không phải lúc nói chuyện, qua hôm nay nhất định chúng ta phải nói chuyện rõ ràng.”

” Rất sẵn lòng.” Voldemort chọn mi. Hiển nhiên quan hệ giữa hắn và Harry có cơ hội tăng tiến, sự kiên nhẫn của hắn sắp có thu hoạch.

” Từ từ, Harry.” Hắn gọi lại cậu bé đang chuẩn bị xông ra đấu với người khổng lồ.

Harry không hiểu, xoay người, Voldemort vung đũa phép, mấy câu thần chú khôi phục bộ dáng của Harry như hai mươi phút trước: Kiểu tóc gọn gáng, quần áo sạch sẽ, dấu vết do hắn hôn cũng biến mất hoàn toàn, hoàn mỹ đến mức có thể lập tức tham gia lễ đăng quang. Harry của hắn đã mang đến danh tiếng cho hắn, hắn không cho phép cái gì ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng của Harry, biểu hiện tối hôm qua của Harry chắc chắn sẽ nhận được huy chương Merlin, hơn nữa Harry cứu hơn mười vạn người nên chắc chắc sẽ được dựng một pho tượng. Bởi vậy, hiện tại không thể có bất cứ dấu vết nào khiến người khác gièm pha Harry.

Harry nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu, bộ dáng đáng yêu khiến đáy lòng Voldemort mềm nhũn. ” Đi thôi, giết chết toàn bộ quái vật!”

Chương 49

Sáu nam một nữ vây quanh một người khổng lồ và hai quái vật, quái vật đã chết, nhưng người khổng lồ lại không việc gì.

” Sleep, bewitched (Bùa ngủ)!” Bảy ánh sáng đỏ bắn về phía người khổng lồ, thân thể người khổng lồ vẫn không lung lay, không có việc gì. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn những người này như nhìn bay con côn trùng, vươn cánh tay như cối xay gió nắm lấy nữ phù thủy đưa đến miệng mình.

” Sleep, bewitched! Stupefying Charm (Bùa choáng)!” Nhóm nam phù thủy đều đem thần chú phóng đến thân thể người không lồ, nhưng người khổng lồ chỉ dừng một chút, sau đó vẫn tiếp tục bữa ăn, khoảng cách giữa nữ phù thủy và cái miệng màu đỏ của hắn càng ngày càng gần.

” Sectumsempra (Cắt sâu mãi mãi)!” Rốt cục Harry không xem nổi nữa, mấy Thần sáng này đang e ngại cái gì? Vẫn lằng nhằng như thế, số người chết chưa nhiều sao.

Người khổng lồ như bị đao sắc bén chém tới, tạo ra sáu, bảy vết thương dài và sâu, máu tươi phun tung tóe. Hắn đau đớn buông tay, nữ phù thủy rơi xuống, được đồng đội tiếp được.

Một Thần sáng tóc màu rơm vẫy tay, rất không hài lòng, ” Này, cậu không thể làm hắn bị thương, Luật bảo vệ sinh vật huyền bí có quy định, người khổng lồ được bảo vệ, bọn họ rất hiếm có!”

Harry quả thực không thể tin rằng chính mình nghe được cái gì, trên chiến trường còn quan tâm đối phương là thứ hiếm có! Đây là Thần sáng hay là kẻ ngu? ” Cho nên các ngươi liền trơ mắt nhìn đồng đội của chính mình bị hắn ăn sống mà không dám sử dụng pháp thuật sát thương? Các ngươi đều ngu ngốc sao.” Harry lạnh lùng nhìn bảy Thần sáng, ” Các ngươi đều là hung thủ, hung thủ giết người. Các ngươi không muốn làm người khổng lồ bị thương, lãng phí nhiều thời gian mới có thể chế ngự hắn, mà phía sau, người khổng lồ, quái vật cùng Âm Binh đã ăn sống không biết bao nhiêu người. Ta thật không hiểu các ngươi sẽ đối mặt với thân nhân của những người chết như thế nào, nói cho bọn họ người khổng lồ là hiếm có, được bảo vệ, cho nên các ngươi không dám làm hắn bị thương, chỉ có thể nhìn người khổng lồ ăn người khác.” Cậu giơ lên đũa phép, ánh sáng xanh bắn lên người khổng lồ, làm hắn vĩnh viễn ngã xuống.

Cậu tức giận, thảo nào lâu như vậy, quái vật điên cuồng ăn thịt người, cậu còn tưởng thân thể người khổng lồ quá mạnh nên khó bị giết, hóa ra là mấy tên Thần sáng không làm tròn trách nhiệm!

” Các ngươi không xứng làm Thần sáng, Thần sáng nên bảo vệ phù thủy, các ngươi lại chính tay đẩy bọn họ xuống địa ngục!”

Bảy Thần sáng cúi đầu, bọn họ cũng không muốn như vậy, bọn họ cũng muốn mau chóng giải quyết bọn quái vật, sau đó cứu người, nhưng là……

Voldemort ngăn Harry còn muốn tiếp tục nổi giận lại, ” Harry, cứ tin tưởng năng lực của Thần sáng, bọn họ làm vậy, nhất định là có điều khó xử.” Hắn nhìn về phía bảy Thần sáng, trước ngực một người đàn ông trung niên có thêu một ngôi sao, chắc là đội trưởng của nhóm này. ” Xin hỏi đội trưởng, trước khi các ngươi đến đây có nhận lệnh gì?”

Người đàn ông trung niên lắc đầu, ” Ngài biết, ngài Voldemort, đây là cơ mật.” Tuy Voldemort là một trong hai nhân vật cầm quyền thực sự của bộ pháp thuật, chỉ cần bộ pháp thuật có biến động nhỏ, hắn là người biết đầu tiên, lần này nếu hắn không bận đàm phán với Dumbledore, khẳng định hắn biết được bộ pháp thuật ra lệnh gì, nhưng mình không thể nói ra việc này.

Voldemort chọn mi, ” Cơ mật? Atonin Dolohov, ngươi nói.” Hắn gọi tên thủ hạ dưới tay mình.

Một Thần sáng tóc nâu cúi đầu thật sâu, ” Chủ nhân tôn kính, sự tình là như thế này. Trước khi chúng ta đến, bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật Cornelius Fudge ra lệnh, nói người khổng lồ và quái vật đều làm sinh vật hiếm có, cần bảo vệ, cho nên không thể tùy tiện làm bị thương, phải bắt sống.” Hắn nâng mắt, khóe miệng khẽ méo mó, ” Điều này gây khó khăn rất lớn cho các Thần sáng, thậm chí có mấy lần không kịp cứu phù thủy đang bị ăn sống.”

” Thật quá đáng!” Harry nắm chặt tay, không thể dùng từ gì để diễn tả lửa giận trong lòng.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ vai cậu, thoáng an ủi cậu, ” Ta đã biết, ngươi lập tức thông báo cho các Thần sáng khác, mệnh lệnh của Fudge không có hiệu lực, dùng hết khả năng cứu các phù thủy, những quái vật tấn công, giết hết, không giữ lại một cái! Ta đã bắt được mấy phù thủy, xong việc ngươi giúp ta khoản đãi bọn hắn.” Hắn cười lạnh, ” Xem ra, chúng ta nên thay đổi bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật.” Cornelius Fudge đáng chết, làm hắn tổn thất hơn mười thủ hạ, hắn không tha!

” Tuân mệnh, chủ nhân tôn kính.” Atonin cung kính lui trở về, cùng đồng đội dùng phép độn thổ rời đi.

Voldemort ôm lấy hai vai Harry, ” Harry, nhớ rõ một điều, không phải việc gì cũng được như ý. Yên tâm, ta và Dumbledore sẽ xử lý việc này, cho các phù thủy một câu trả lời vừa lòng.”

” Ngươi và Dumbledore?” Harry kinh ngạc mở to mắt, hai kẻ tử địch muốn hợp tác với nhau?

” Lần này có người đánh sau lưng ta và Dumbledore, thực hiện cuộc tấn công lớn như vậy, nhất định Hội phượng hoàng và Tử thần thực tử đều tổn thất, chết nhiều nhất có lẽ là trẻ em, có điều, vấn đề quan trọng là những đứa con của các thủ hạ cũng bị thương ở mức độ khác nhau. Đương nhiên, còn có tính mạng của hàng ngàn phù thủy vô tội. Kẻ đứng sau sự kiện lần này là sự uy hiếp của ta và Dumbledore, phải tiêu diệt hắn. Cho nên khi ta và Dumbledore tới cầu trường Quidditch liền nhận ra điều này.”

A, không có bạn bè vĩnh viễn, cũng không có kè thù vĩnh viễn.


	40. Chương 50

Harry cùng Voldemort về tới cầu trường Quidditch, Sue ôm Lucy đang chơi đùa với món đồ chơi, đứng ở cửa cầu trường.

“Cô Sue, cô đang đợi ai sao?” Harry thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

Sue lắc đầu, ” Không có, chỉ là muốn nói lời cảm ơn cháu. Cám ơn cháu đã cứu cô cùng Lucy, ân tình này cô và Lucy cả đời không quên.”

Harry nhíu mày, cậu cứu người không phải vì muốn người khác biết ơn cậu. ” Ồ, không sao, bất kì ai cũng sẽ làm như cháu.” Cậu nhanh chóng nói sang chuyện khác, ” A, sau này cô định làm thế nào?”

” Về sau?”Mặt của Sue buồn bã, nhưng biến chuyển rất nhanh, nở nụ cười rực rỡ, ” Sau này, đương nhiên là tìm một công việc, nuôi lớn Lucy, như vậy, Allen cũng sẽ an lòng nhắm mắt.”

Cho dù đi rất xa, Harry vẫn không ngừng quay đầu lại nhìn Sue đang dỗ dành đứa trẻ. Còn có rất nhiều người mất đi chồng con như vậy, trên mặt họ đều cố thể hiện sự cứng rắn.

Cậu cúi thấp đầu, không thể kiềm chết bắt lấy tay Voldemort, ” Voldy, mở một tổ chức từ thiện được không? Dùng để chăm sóc những người mẹ và đứa con mất chồng mất cha, cùng với những cô nhi mất đi cha mẹ, bọn họ, bọn họ……” Cậu nghẹn ngào, nước mắt như từng hạt ngọc trai rơi xuống.

Thế giới pháp thuật không có tổ chức từ thiện, những ông bố hay bà mẹ độc thân đều phải tự nuôi con, cô nhi thì chỉ có hai lựa chọn: Hoặc được thân thích hay phù thủy tốt bụng nuôi dưỡng, hoặc là đã bị đưa đến cô nhi viện của Muggle.

” Voldy, ngươi và ta đều biết, mấy đứa trẻ bị đưa vào cô nhi viện sẽ gặp chuyện gì, Muggle sợ hãi và hắt hủi bọn họ, tất cả mọi người sẽ bài xích bọn họ.” Harry nhớ tới cả hai lần sống đều có kinh nghiệm đau thương, cậu không muốn những đứa nhỏ đã bị mất cha mẹ lại phải chịu loại đối đãi này. ” Xin ngươi, xin ngươi……”

Voldemort chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mái tóc đen của cậu, nhưng thân thể Harry khẽ phát run và tiếng khóc khiến hắn có thể tưởng tượng được khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đẫm nước mắt của cậu. Nhớ tới chính mình từng ở tại cô nhi viện, ánh mắt hoảng sợ và chán ghét của Muggle, vĩnh viễn duy trì khoảng cách, dù là đứa trẻ bình tĩnh đến thế nào cũng không chịu được.

Hắn ôm lấy cậu bé đang xúc động, an ủi, đưa khăn lụa cho Harry, nhẹ nhàng đáp ứng: ” Được được được, lát nữa về nhà ta sẽ tự mình làm việc này, tuyệt đối sẽ giúp mỗi gia đình độc thân ở thế giới pháp thuật có cuộc sống ổn định. Đừng khóc, đừng khóc được không? Em khóc khiến ta đau lòng.”

Lúc đầu Harry nghĩ còn thấy cảm động, nghe được câu cuối cùng có vẻ rất kỳ quặc. Lời này, không phải chỉ dùng để dỗ dành bạn gái sao?

” A, ngài Voldemort, cậu Potter, hai người đã trở lại.”

Người nói chuyện là một người mập mạp, chiếc mũ trong tay không ngừng chuyển động, nịnh nọt cười. Bên cạnh là một người đàn ông nhiều tuổi cao cao gầy gầy, ánh mắt khôn ngoan chăm chú nhìn Harry.

“Bộ trưởng Fudge, xin chào.” Harry lạnh lùng nói.

” Cậu Potter, biểu hiện hôm nay của cậu không gì sánh kịp, rất xuất sắc.” Dumbledore tán thưởng, ” Hơn nữa, mấy chục vòng phòng hộ phép thuật kia, hoàn hảo ngoài sức tưởng tượng.”

Trong lòng Harry cảnh giác, lặng lẽ lui nửa bước, trốn phía sau Voldemort, miệng vẫn ứng phó với Dumbledore, ” Thầy hiệu trưởng, kỳ thật lúc ấy em cũng không có cách gì, đành phải đem những thần chú được học lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần, hiệu quả của nó cũng khiến em vô cùng khiếp sợ.” Bị nhìn ra vòng phòng hộ kia rất mạnh là điều tất nhiên, chỉ là quyết không thừa nhận.

Dumbledore gật đầu cười cười, ” Lúc ấy, tình huống rất khẩn cấp, còn có thể sử dụng pháp thuật xuất sắc như thế, quả nhiên là học sinh tài năng.”

” Cũng do các vị giáo sư dạy tốt.” Harry cười giả dối. Từ khi vào Slytherin số lần cười như vậy càng ngày càng nhiều.

” Được rồi, Dumbledore, chúng ta nên bàn việc chính.” Voldemort thức thời xen vào, ” Harry, em đến xem Severus đi.”

” Vâng, cậu.” Harry nhanh chống nhân cơ hội rời đi, thoát khỏi hai mắt cao thâm khó lường của Dumbledore.

Fugde không biết nên nói cái gì, Voldemort và Dumbledore đều là người hắn không thể trêu vào, lúc hai người kia hợp tác với nhau, hắn chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn nghe lệnh.

” Ai cho phép ngươi ra lệnh như vậy? Không được làm người khổng lồ bị thương sao? Ta tổn thất mấy chục thủ hạ!” Voldemort gầm lên.

” Hội phượng hoàng cũng tổn thất hơn mười tinh anh.” Dumbledore nhàn nhạt nói. Tổn thất của ông hơn so với Voldemort lớn hơn rất nhiều, bởi vì ông không giống Voldemort, thích tích trữ vật hi sinh.

Fudge đổ mồ hôi lạnh, lắp bắp nói: ” Tôi, tôi cũng chỉ dựa vào ý của các ngài mà làm, các ngài rất quan tâm đến người khổng lồ.”

Đúng là như thế, Dumbledore và Voldemort rất quan tâm đến người khổng lồ, bởi vì bọn họ có sức chiến đấu tốt hơn người, hơn nữa dễ bị lừa gạt.

” Trước khác, nay khác. Làm bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật nên biết xem xét thời thế, hơn nữa bởi vì mệnh lệnh sai lầm của ngươi khiến ta tổn thất rất lớn,” Voldemort liếc mắt Dumbledore, ” Cũng khiến Dumbledore tổn thất rất lớn, ta nghi ngờ kẻ đứng sau vụ tấn công này có liên hệ với ngươi. Từ giờ trở đi, ngươi không còn là bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật, Muciber, đưa hắn đến bộ pháp thuật, các ngươi tự biết nên làm gì.”

Một Thần sáng xuất hiện, lấy đũa phép của Fudge, bắt hắn rời đi.

” Làm như thế, ta thấy hắn quá ngu xuẩn, không biết rõ thời thế.” Dumbledore chậm rãi nói.

” Có lẽ.” Voldemort cười lạnh, ” Dumbledore, chắc chắn ngươi biết rõ mệnh lệnh này trước ta, vì sao ngươi không thay đổi mệnh lệnh?”

Dumbledore đẩy kính mắt, ” Lúc ấy, ngoài cầu trường, ngoại trừ Thần sáng thì không có phù thủy còn sống, thay đổi mệnh lệnh không có nhiều tác dụng. Huống chi, ta thích dệt hoa trên gấm.”


	41. Chương 51

Buổi sáng, khi Voldemort cùng Dumbledore liên hợp, toàn bộ kẻ thù đã bị tiêu diệt, mọi người an toàn, có thể đều tự về nhà. Trận chung kết Quidditch World Cup sẽ chọn thời gian đấu lại.

Về đến nhà, lập tức Harry bị Nagini quấn lấy chân, nó dùng cách của chính mình kiểm tra thân thể Harry. { Ồ, thoạt nhìn không bị thương gì.}

Harry ôm lấy thân thể của Nagini, hôn lên cái đầu rắn cực lớn, { Nagini thân yêu, ta rất nhớ ngươi.}

{ Ta cũng nhớ ngươi. Nghe radio đưa tin nơi cắm trại bị kẻ thù tấn công, ta rất sốt ruột! May mắn ngươi không có việc gì.}

{ Được rồi, Nagini, để Harry lên lầu ngủ đi, đã một đêm Harry không ngủ.} Voldemort không muốn Harry đã lộ vẻ mệt mỏi và hai mắt thâm quầng bị Nagini làm phiền, liền mở miệng ra lệnh.

Quả thật Harry mệt muốn chết, vừa đặt đầu xuống gối liền ngủ say.

Ánh chiều tà phủ lên trang viên Voldemort, mọi vật đều được bao phủ một màu đỏ, khung cảnh đẹp đẽ thoải mái đến mức mê say. Harry nhẹ nhàng kéo rèm cửa, hưởng thụ không khí dễ chịu của ngày hè, trận chiến đẫm máu rạng sáng hôm nay giống như chỉ là một giấc mộng mà thôi.

Nhưng Harry biết đó không phải mộng, hai mươi tờ báo đặt trên ghế sofa cũng không phải mộng. Trên cùng là Nhật báo tiên tri, số lượng phát hành đã tăng thêm hàng nghìn bản. Trên trang nhất là tiêu đề: Trận chiến đẫm máu đêm Quidditch World Cup, phía dưới là hai tấm ảnh chiếm hơn nửa trang báo, là ảnh Harry không chút thương xót giết chết một con quái vật, là ảnh Harry nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy một đứa trẻ đang khóc. Báo miêu tả rạng sáng hôm nay cầu trường đột nhiên bị tấn công, liệt kê danh sách 4719 người chết, trong đó đa phần không thấy thi thể. Tin tức nhiệt tình ca ngợi Voldemort và Harry, đặc biệt là Harry, gọi cậu là ” Người khiến người khác phải kính phục”, tuyên bố cậu chắc chắn xứng đáng nhận được huy chương Merlin, đồng thời phê phán nghiêm khắc mệnh lệnh sai lầm Fudge trong cuộc tập kích này, ám chỉ Fudge cấu kết với kẻ thù, tỏ vẻ Fudge nên nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục. Hơn mười tờ báo khác của phù thủy nước Anh cũng có nội dung tương tự, còn lại là báo chí của nước khác, Harry nhìn thấy có hai tờ là của Mĩ. Chắc chắn là đưa tin giống nhau, bởi vì trên báo có hai bức ảnh giống báo của nước Anh.

Cẩn thận nghĩ lại, Harry hoảng hốt nhận ra lúc cậu chiến đấu cứu người quả thực có người chụp ảnh cậu…… Ách, hóa ra ở thế giới hay thời đại nào, phóng viên đều vì công việc mà không ngại nguy hiểm, Harry nhịn không được, mặt đen lại .

{ Ngươi là đứa trẻ ngốc nghếch, bảo toàn mạng sống của mình là được rồi, còn đi cứu những người ngu xuẩn kia làm gì.} Nagini chậm rãi bò đến, cọ cọ đầu vai Harry.

Harry cười, { Nagini, trong những người đó, có phù thủy máu trong mà Voldy luôn tán thưởng.}

Nagini khinh thường vẫy vẫy đuôi rắn, { Ngày cả một thần chú làm giảm pháp thuật nho nhỏ cũng không thể giải quyết, chết cũng không tiếc. Những tên vô dụng đó chết đi, thì còn người thừa kế .}

Harry bị Nagini chọc cười, { Ngươi nói cũng đúng.} Thế giới này vốn là mạnh thì sống. { A, Voldy đâu? Đến bộ pháp thuật sao?}

Nagini lắc đầu, { Hắn cần phải đi, nhưng chưa có thời gian.}

Nói thế là sao? Harry không hiểu.

” Việc khác thì không có vấn đề, cứ dựa theo ý của Harry mà làm.” Voldemort đi xuống cầu thang, nói với thuộc hạ, phía sau là mấy Tử thần thực tử. Mấy Tử thần thực tử này từng gặp Harry tại lễ giáng sinh năm trước, người đang nghe Voldemort nói là Jim Green, là cố vấn tài chính riêng của Voldemort, khiến Harry có chút không thoải mái chính là Jim có vào phần giống Harry, tóc đen mắt xanh, ánh mắt Jim nhìn cậu khiến cậu khó chịu.

Voldemort thấy Harry, ” Mới ngủ trong chốc lát đã tỉnh? Có muốn ngủ thêm một lát hay không?” Hắn hôn nhẹ cái trán của Harry.

Harry lắc đầu, cậu đã ngủ đủ. ” Ngươi muốn đến bộ pháp thuật?”

” Ừm, nhiều việc không thể để Dumbledore một mình làm chủ, không tốt đối với Tử thần thực tử.” Voldemort lấy một văn bản trong tay Jim giao cho Harry, ” Thời gian gấp gáp, có rất nhiều chuyện ta không nghĩ đến. Em xem kỹ, có cái gì không hài lòng thì nói với Jim, để hắn sửa.” Lại hôn nhẹ hai má Harry, ” Ta phải đi rồi, có lẽ trước ngày 1 tháng 9 ta sẽ không trở về, có việc thì em cùng Nagini đi ra ngoài, có thể giúp đỡ lẫn nhau. Được không?”

” Được.” Harry ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, yêu cầu của cậu Voldemort đã nhanh chóng thực hiện, cậu nên nghe lời hắn.


	42. Chương 52

Voldemort đi rồi, Harry ngồi trên ghế sofa, nhìn văn bản Voldemort đưa cho cậu.

” Quỹ từ thiện Harry Potter?” Vừa nhìn cái tên, Harry nhịn không được kêu đến.

” Đúng vậy, Harry thiếu gia. Bởi vì quỹ từ thiện là đề nghị của Harry.” Jim cung kính trả lời.

” Nhưng tiền là Voldy xuất……” Harry buồn rầu thì thào. Cậu không có một xu, bây giờ vẫn còn cần Voldemort nuôi mà.

Trên mặt Jim hiện lên cảm xúc phức tạp, có đau đớn, khổ sở, ghen tị, căm hận cùng với sợ hãi. Lập tức hồi phục bình tĩnh như cũ, ” Của chủ nhân, chính là của thiếu gia.”

Ồ, nếu Voldemort chết, tài sản hiển nhiên sẽ thuộc về cháu ngoại duy nhất của hắn, Harry. Harry không nghi ngờ điều đó, ” Còn xấu hổ làm gì…… Quên đi, dù sao hắn đã quyết định.”

Văn bản Voldemort đưa cho Harry, là kế hoạch tổ chức quỹ từ thiện mà Harry đề nghị. Ngay từ đầu Voldemort chỉ vì muốn an ủi Harry mới lập kế hoạch này, nhưng trong quá trình bàn bạc hắn liền phát hiện điều này rất có lợi với hắn. Đầu tiên, hắn có được danh tiếng, mặc dù hắn không ham, nhưng có thể dùng để lừa gạt một số phù thủy có suy nghĩ đơn giản; tiếp theo, có thể đạt mục đích mê hoặc kẻ thù, đương nhiên số người này sẽ không nhiều lắm, cấp bậc cũng sẽ không rất cao, thế nhưng có còn hơn không; thứ ba, hắn phái người chăm sóc những cô nhi cùng những đứa trẻ mất đi ba hoặc mẹ, chưa nhận thức được sự ảnh hưởng của bọn họ, tương lai có thể trở thành Tử thần thực tử trung thành với hắn; thứ tư, con người phần lớn có lòng biết ơn, nhận sự giúp đỡ từ quỹ từ thiện Harry Potter, tương lai, chiến tranh bùng nổ, ân tình này cũng có thể ảnh hưởng tới một số bộ phận. Mang lại nhiều lợi ích, Voldemort đặc biệt dụng tâm, hiện tại bản kế hoạch trước mặt Harry vô cùng hoàn hảo.

Harry không thể không tán thưởng Voldemort có tư chất trời sinh, giống như không có việc gì hắn làm mà không hoàn hảo. ” Ta không có gì phải sửa, Voldy đã làm rất hoàn hảo.” Cậu đưa văn bảo cho Jim. ” Voldy không đến bộ pháp thuật trước, có phải vì làm bản kế hoạch này không?” Cậu nhớ tới lời Nagini nói, ” Chưa có thời gian”.

” Đúng vậy, chủ nhân hao tổn rất nhiều tâm sức.” Ánh mắt Jim hiện lên một tia ai oán. Từ khi vị Harry tiểu chủ nhân này xuất hiện, toàn bộ tâm tư của chủ nhân đều đặt lên người này, những tình nhân được cưng chiều trước kia đều bị bỏ mặc. Đáng thương nhất chính là mình, bởi vì là cố vấn tài chính, thường xuyên ở bên cạnh chủ nhân, không thể không bắt buộc chính mình bình tĩnh nhẫn nại nhìn chủ nhân toàn tâm toàn ý yêu thương Harry Potter, vinh quang quá khứ được các tình địch khác ước ao giờ trở thành đau đớn tận tâm.

Nhưng người luôn trì độn trong chuyện tình cảm như Harry không phát giác sự khác thường của Jim. Cậu loáng thoáng biết một chút chuyện của Voldemort, chẳng qua hầu hết đều là ở trường học, hơn nữa từ sau lễ giáng sinh năm trước Voldemort không hề gọi học sinh lên giường với hắn, cho nên cậu càng không biết trước đây Voldemort có một đoàn tình nhân có bề ngoài giống cậu mấy phần, nhiều lắm cậu chỉ thấy Jim nhìn cậu với ánh mắt kì lạ, có chút u oán, không hề biết Voldemort từng vì cậu mà tuyên bố mệnh lệnh gì.

Hiện tại cậu chậm rãi xoa xoa huyệt thái dương, buồn rầu phát hiện cậu lại thiếu Voldemort một phần ân huệ quá lớn, đương nhiên cậu đã thiếu nam nhân kia rất nhiều ân huệ cũng không kém lúc này, nhưng Voldemort tình nguyện mạo hiểm để Dumbledore thay hắn quyết định mọi việc ở bộ pháp thuật vì cậu, cậu cảm thấy có chút chột dạ. Dù sao việc này có thể gây cho Voldemort nhiều bất lợi về sau, mà bộ pháp thuật không có Voldemort nắm giữ có thể sẽ tổn thất rất lớn. Phần tình nghĩa này Harry xem trong mắt, ghi tạc trong lòng, lại liên tưởng đến cái hôn kia làm cả người cậu lập tức nóng lên, dù tỉnh tỉnh mê mê cậu cũng có thể nghĩ ra được Voldemort có tâm tư gì. Cười khổ, cậu quả thực không dám tin rằng, Voldemort lại có tình cảm với cậu! Khó trách thái độ của nam nhân kia luôn có chút quái dị và mập mờ. Càng nghĩ càng khiến cậu buồn rầu, kiếp này cậu không muốn dính vào tình yêu, càng không muốn có tình yêu với Voldemort, cậu muốn bảo trì sự trung lập giữa lúc chiến tranh cũng đã khó khăn, nếu để Voldemort làm rối lên, cậu đừng nghĩ sống an ổn.


	43. 53 – 54

Xem ra, lúc Voldemort trở về, bọn họ phải nói rõ một lần, cuộc sống của cậu không cần chuyện rắc rối, cho dù là loại rắc rối gì cũng không cần.

Tạm thời giải quyết xong một vấn đề, Harry tiễn Jim, bắt đầu làm bài tập hè. Hơn một tháng cậu cùng Voldemort chạy đông chạy tây xem trận đấu, bài tập gác lại, còn nửa tháng nữa là nhập học, cậu phải cấp tốc làm xong.

Vài ngày sau, mỗi buổi sáng Harry đều làm bài tập, sau đó cùng Nagini ngồi tàu lượn, buổi chiều cùng Nagini xem TV, ít nhất biểu hiện bên ngoài đều vui vẻ.

Trước khi nhập học ba ngày, Harry ăn xong điểm tâm, một gia tinh đến hỏi ý cậu: ” Harry tiểu chủ nhân, đồ dùng học tập của ngài cần bổ sung, có cần chúng ta chuẩn bị không?”

Lúc này Harry mới phát hiện sách vở năm 6 của cậu còn chưa mua, một ít ma dược cũng cần bổ sung, thức ăn của Hedwig cũng nên đổi khẩu vị. Hơn nữa từ lúc trở lại trang viên cậu chưa từng đến Hẻm Xéo, vừa vặn thừa dịp này đến đó đổi không khí. ” Không cần, ta tự mình đi mua.”

{ Ngươi đi một mình? Quên lời dặn của Voldy trước khi đi sao.} Nagini dùng cái đuôi vỗ vỗ Harry.

Harry vỗ vỗ đầu nó, { Đương nhiên ta không quên, ngươi đi cùng với ta.}

Đi vào Hẻm Xéo, Harry rõ ràng cảm thấy không khí không giống lúc trước. Ánh mắt đối địch trước kia hầu như biến mất toàn bộ, có rất nhiều người ngả mũ cúi chào cậu, các cậu bé cô bé sùng bái nhìn cậu. Có nhiều ánh sáng loang loáng chớp nhoáng, nếu không phải Nagini giương mắt như hổ rình mồi, phỏng chừng nhóm phóng viên sẽ xông lên, đấu đá lẫn nhau để mời Harry phỏng vấn.

Đầu tiên Harry đi vào tiệm sách Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn, phát hiện bên trong có hai người quen, chính xác nói, là người quen trước kia, sở trưởng sở Thi hành Luật pháp thuật – Barty Crouch Sr. và con trai của hắn – Barty Crouch Jr.

Năm nay Barty Crouch Jr. 13 tuổi, là học sinh của nhà Ravenclaw, Harry từng tình cờ gặp cậu bé này trong trường.

Giờ phút này cậu bé kích động, hai má đỏ bừng, mắt sáng lên, kêu to: ” Harry!” Vài bước chạy đến bên người Harry, ” Anh thật sự là quá tuyệt vời! Bức ảnh giết chết quái vật kia rất xuất sắc!”

Đã lâu không được người khác khen cậu nhiệt tình như vậy, Harry cảm giác lỗ tai đều nóng lên. ” Cám ơn, Barty. Anh chỉ làm việc nên làm.”

” Ồ, anh Harry, anh đừng khiêm tốn. Đó không phải là việc mà một phù thủy chưa trưởng thành phải làm, mà cũng là việc không một phù thủy chưa trưởng thành nào có thể làm.” Ánh mắt Barty Crouch Jr nhìn Harry như thần tượng, ” Mẹ em nói, đa số phù thủy trưởng thành cũng không có năng lực đối phó với người khổng lồ dễ dàng như vậy, việc này vốn là nhiệm vụ của Thần sáng!” Barty Crouch Jr. càng nói càng kích động.

Cá tính ngại ngùng của Harry khiến cậu vĩnh viễn không quen được người khác tâng bốc, được ca ngợi khiến tay chân cậu luống cuống, ánh mắt xấu hổ nhìn xung quanh. Nagini ở bên cạnh sớm nhịn cười không được.

” Đủ rồi, Barty.” Giúp Harry thoát khỏi tình thế khó xử là cha của Barty.

” Đêm ngày 15 tháng 8, quả thật cậu Harry Potter đã cống hiến rất lớn, đồng thời cũng phá vỡ rất nhiều bộ luật.” Barty Crouch Sr. nghiêm túc nói, kéo con hắn qua một bên. ” Đương nhiên đáng lên án nhất chính là Voldemort, lại có thể dạy cho một phù thủy chưa trưởng thành lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, không biết hắn xuất phát từ mục đích gì.”

Ánh mắt bén nhọn của Barty Crouch Sr. đâm thẳng vào Harry, nếu Harry chưa từng trải qua chiến tranh nhất định bị hắn dọa. ” Trong trường hợp nhất định, lời nguyền không thể tha thứ rất cần thiết để giảng dạy cho phù thủy vị thành niên.” Harry biết, rất nhiều đứa con của Tử thần thực tử dựa vào một ít hiểu biết về lời nguyền không thể tha thứ để sống sót.

” Ồ? ” Crouch giương mắt nhìn Harry, tựa như rắn độc. ” Cậu Potter có thể bình tĩnh sử dụng lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, không biết đã giết bao nhiêu người mới bình tĩnh được như vậy?”

” Ngài Crouch, mong ngài chú ý cách dùng từ?” Harry cau mày, có vẻ Barty Crouch Sr. rất ghét cậu, thật kỳ lạ. Xem ra xác thực Barty Crouch Sr. ghét nghệ thuật hắc ám.

” Cha, Harry không làm sai cái gì!” Hiển nhiên Barty Crouch Jr. không vừa lòng với thái độ của cha mình.

Barty Crouch Sr. tức giận: ” Câm miệng, Barty! Con cần sửa đổi suy nghĩ của mình.” Hắn kéo đứa con rời đi, không để ý đứa con ra sức vùng vẫy.

{ Tên đáng chết.} Nagini lửa giận hừng hực, { Con chó của Dumbledore, không thể để hắn làm bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật.}

{ Bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật? Bên hiệu trưởng Dumbledore tiến cử Barty Crouch Sr. sao?} Lần đầu tiên Harry nghe được tin cơ mật này.

Nagini chán nản cúi đầu, { Ngươi là cháu ngoại của Voldy, mỗi ngày đều có thư tín đặc biệt từ bộ pháp thuật gửi đến cho Voldy, ngươi không xem sao?}

{ Ha ha.} Harry xấu hổ cười cười, cậu không muốn tham gia quá nhiều nên mới không xem. { Bên Voldy tiến cử ai?}

{ Abraxas Malfoy.} Nagini lắc lắc đầu, { chẳng qua cả hai bên đều không có khả năng được chọn, nên là một kẻ giống Fudge được chọn thì tốt hơn. Dù sao bộ trưởng chỉ có một.}

Mua xong sách cho năm sáu, mua thức ăn mới cho cú, Harry và Nagini đi đến tiệm Apothecary để mua ma dược. Khi cậu đi vào tiệm thì gặp Snape.

Snape nhìn qua thật không tốt, khuôn mặt xanh xao, đôi mắt mệt mỏi, tóc càng bóng nhờn.

” Severus, cậu làm sao vậy? Nhìn qua thật đáng sợ.” Harry trộm lui về phía sau nửa bước, ” Lần tắm rửa gần nhất của cậu là cách đây bao nhiêu ngày?”

Snape không thèm quan tâm, giọng điệu rất hài lòng, ” Thật vui vì gặp cậu ở đây, tớ có việc muốn nói với cậu.”

” Có việc muốn tớ giúp sao?”

” Không phải, chỉ muốn nói.”

Ồ, hóa ra tìm cậu làm thùng đựng rác, Harry buồn bực nghĩ. Từ khi cậu đến thế giới này, liền thường xuyên làm thùng rác của người nào đó, thật chán nản.

Hai người một rắn đi đến tiệm kem Florean Fortescue, Harry bảo Nagini đi đến phía bên kia ngồi ăn, cậu và Snape chọn một chỗ ngồi xuống.

” Mấy ngày nay đã xảy ra việc gì sao?” Harry múc một thìa kem cho vào miệng.

Snape không thích đồ ngọt, cũng gọi một ly kem nhưng không có ý định ăn. ” Ngày chúng tớ đều tự về nhà, đúng không?”

” Ừ.”

” Sau đó, buổi chiều, Lupin đến tìm tớ.” Snape nói.

Harry cười rộ lên, ” Cám ơn cậu cứu cậu ta sao? Thật sự là không thể tưởng được cậu lại có thể vì cậu ta mà không cần mạng của mình.” Nếu hai người này có thể thành đôi, cũng không uổng Snape làm anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.

Snape sửng sốt trong chốc lát, chậm rãi gật đầu, lại lắc đầu, ” Cậu ấy đến cảm ơn, sau đó lại hỏi tớ một việc khó xử.”

” Việc khó xử gì?” Harry lại nuốt vào một thìa kem to, cảm giác lành lạnh khiến cậu nghĩ máu mình sắp đóng băng, thoải mái a!

” Cậu ấy hỏi tớ có biết Hoàng tử lai không.” Snape nhỏ giọng.

” Khụ, khụ, khụ, khụ. ” Harry ho khan đến mức mặt đỏ bừng. ” Cái, cái gì? Cậu ta, cậu ta biết cái gì?” Cậu hỏi đứt quãng.

Snape thở dài, ” Cậu nhớ rõ cậu ấy từng giúp tớ sắp xếp hòm thuốc không?”

Harry vội vàng gật đầu, ” Có liên quan đến việc này sao? ” Cậu đột nhiên nhớ đến, ” Từ từ, tớ nhớ rõ cậu có mang theo lang dược……”

” Đặt ở trong hòm thuốc, tớ định nhờ giáo sư Voldemort giúp tớ thí nghiệm một chút.”

” Bị thấy được?” Harry hỏi, dùng giọng điệu khẳng định.

” Bởi vậy cậu ấy hỏi tớ, đương nhiên tớ nói không. Sau đó cậu ấy hỏi tớ sao lại có lang dược, tớ nói là giáo sư Voldemort ra lệnh cho tớ cải thiện nó.”

” Cậu ta tin sao?” Harry có chút choáng váng đầu, Lupin sẽ không dễ bị lừa gạt như vậy chứ?

” Không, nhưng tớ cũng không nói cho cậu ấy thêm điều gì.” Snape dừng một chút,” Cậu ấy yêu Hoàng tử lai.”

” Ừ!” Harry cũng thấy dễ hiểu. Biết Lupin là người sói, còn nghĩ đến cậu ta, dùng mọi cách quan tâm Lupin, một người hiền lành như Lupin thực dễ dàng đã bị rơi vào tình yêu của Hoàng tử lai. ” Cậu định làm gì?”

Snape liếc Harry, ” Tớ định làm gì? Tớ có thể làm gì? Không thể nói cho cậu ấy tớ chính là Hoàng tử lai?” Tuy nhiên trong lòng Lupin nhận định là hắn, ánh mắt tràn đầy tình yêu kia cố chấp nhìn hắn, muốn hắn khẳng định đáp án. Chỉ cần hắn gật đầu, ước mơ ngày đêm của hắn sẽ thành hiện thực.

Harry múc một thìa kem, nhưng không có tâm trạng ăn. ” Tớ nói, Severus, cậu định dấu diếm cậu ta cả đời sao? Cậu không sợ cậu ta sẽ đến với người khác sao?” Cậu hiểu được giữa Snape và Lupin có khó khắn rất lớn, nhưng không có gì, tàu đã đi qua cầu, nói không chừng, đến lúc đó sẽ không có vấn đề gì cả…… Được rồi, đó chính là mơ ước tốt đẹp.

” Một khi cậu ta đã yêu Hoàng tử lai, cũng sẽ không yêu người khác, cậu ta là một người đơn giản.” Harry gật đầu, làm Lupin động tâm quả thật không dễ dàng. ” Sau khi giáo sư Voldemort thắng lợi, nếu tớ có thể sống sau chiến tranh, tớ sẽ nói cho cậu ấy.”

” Nếu cậu ta chết? ” Harry đề xuất nghi vấn.

Snape lắc đầu, ” Cậu ấy sẽ không chết.”

” Cậu không có khả năng lúc nào cũng bảo vệ cậu ta từng giờ từng phút.” Harry đảo hai mắt trắng dã, ” Trên chiến trường, việc gì cũng có thể xảy ra.”

Snape nghiêm túc nói:” Trước khi tớ chết, cậu ấy sẽ không chết.”

Thật sự là không thể nói được gì! Harry thở dài. Sự cố chấp của Snape làm cho người ta phát điên. ” Được rồi, được rồi, chúng ta không cần thảo luận vấn đề này nữa. Vậy cậu định xử lý vấn đề của Lupin thế nào?”

Snape cắn môi, một lúc sau mới trả lời, ” Làm cậu ấy quên đi.”

” Cậu thật tàn nhẫn!” Harry sợ hãi, ” Cậu đinh xóa ký ức của cậu ta sao?”

” Tớ không ngu ngốc như vậy, sẽ lộ ra sơ hở.” Snape liếc mắt.

Harry hoàn toàn phục Snape, cậu tự nhận cậu không tàn nhẫn được như thế, xóa đi tình yêu của người mình yêu đối với mình. Vì để Lupin có cuộc sống vui vẻ, Snape tàn nhẫn đến mức khó có thể tin.

” Cậu và Lupin có thể sống hạnh phúc, Severus, tớ cam đoan.” Harry ăn xong ly kem, trong lòng âm thầm thề.


	44. 55 – 56

Hai ngày sau khi từ Hẻm Xéo trở về, cũng chính là ngày 31 tháng 8, rốt cuộc nửa tháng bận việc, Voldemort đã từ bộ pháp thuật trở về. Lúc Gia tinh báo tin, Harry đang cùng Nagini xem TV, nghe tin Nagini liền lượn ra ngoài, Harry do dự một lát, cũng cùng đi ra. Cũng không phải cậu nhớ Voldemort nên ra đón, mà bởi vì quan hệ cậu cháu nên cậu phải đi ra.

Bận bịu nửa tháng, Voldemort gầy đi không ít, ánh mắt lộ ra vẻ mệt mỏi. Cùng Dumbledore ngươi lừa ta gạt khiến hắn hao phí nhiều sức lực, nếu không phải Harry giúp hắn tạo được một trụ cột, hắn và Dumbledore ai thắng ai thua còn rất khó nói. Cho dù hiện tại dư luận cực kỳ bất lợi với Hội phượng hoàng, lão hồ ly Dumbledore vẫn đoạt đi một chức vị phó bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật trong tay hắn, khiến bộ pháp thuật lại rơi vào thế cân bằng. Dù sao là bậc thầy a, biểu hiện thì ung dung thản nhiên, bộ dáng tốt bụng, sau lưng thì gian trá giảo hoạt, so với cá còn trơn hơn. May mắn Hội phượng hoàng chỉ có một kẻ giảo hoạt như vậy, những kẻ khác, đều là phù thủy cổ hủ ngoan cố.

{ Voldy, cùng Dumbledore đọ sức nửa tháng, mệt muốn chết rồi hả?} Nagini ra đón, hỏi.

Voldemort nhìn hướng Nagini, vui vẻ khi thấy Harry đi xuống bậc thang, đôi mắt xanh lá có chút né tránh, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn hướng về hắn.

{ Ta vẫn tốt, Nagini. Harry có khỏe không?} Hắn thuận tay vỗ vỗ đầu rắn.

{ Tốt lắm a, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên thì thất thần.} Trong giọng nói của Nagini có vài phần ý cười. Trước kia khi Harry nói chuyện phiếm sẽ không thất thần, sau khi Voldemort rời đi, số lần Harry thất thần tăng theo thời gian, hai ngày này đều ngồi ngốc tại thư phòng của Voldemort, nói là đọc sách, nhưng mỗi lần Nagini đi vào đều thấy Harry xem một trang sách như cũ.

Voldemort đi nhanh tới trước mặt Harry, tỉ mỉ kiểm tra thiếu niên một lần. Nửa tháng không thấy, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Harry lại gầy đi một chút, hiện ra cái cằm nhọn, những cái khác vẫn tốt, tinh thần cũng được. ” Có chút gầy, không thích đồ ăn Gia tinh làm sao?”

Harry nhanh chóng lắc đầu, ” Không phải, ta rất thích.”

” Vậy sao còn gầy?” Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì nhớ hắn? Voldemort vui vẻ ảo tưởng một chút.

” Ách, bởi vì quá phì, muốn giảm phì.” Từ sau khi hai ngươi xác định quan hệ cậu cháu, lần đầu tiên Voldemort rời Harry lâu như vậy, liên hệ duy nhất mỗi ngày là sáng sớm cú sẽ đưa thư tới, đó là thư mà trước khi Voldemort đi ngủ viết cho cậu, thời gian khác đều bận tới mức chóng mặt. Nhưng Harry không muốn nói cho Voldemort, cậu ăn không ngon, là bởi vì không thấy được Voldemort. Cậu đã sớm quyết định không dính vào rắc rối.

Nghe xong lời của Harry, quả thực nam nhân rất muốn cười ra tiếng, mà Nagini chịu không nổi đã quay cuồng bên cạnh. Qua một năm, dùng biết bao nhiêu thực phẩm dinh dưỡng phong phú, Harry mới thoát khỏi dáng người da bọc xương, bộ dáng có chút giống thiếu niên bình thường cùng lứa tuổi, hiện tại càng không cần giảm phì.

Lời nói dối quá tệ.

” Không cần giảm phì, Harry, em phải béo thêm một chút mới được.” Voldemort ôm lấy hai vai gầy nhỏ của Harry,” Em rất gầy.”

Một hàng người đi vào phòng khách, theo sau là Gia tinh, Voldemort ôm eo Harry ngồi trên ghế sofa.

Harry sững sờ một lúc, áp chế rất nhiều tâm tư trong lòng. Cậu cũng có mắt nhìn, nửa tháng qua Voldemort rất vất vả, vô cùng mệt mỏi, hiện tại nghỉ ngơi mới là chuyện Voldemort nên làm nhất. Chuyện của cậu sau khi nhập học rồi nói cũng được, không nên vội vàng.” Voldy, ngươi đi nghỉ ngơi đi, ngày mai Hogwarts nhập học.”

Voldemort nghe được lời này, tuy Harry không có ý đặc biệt thân thiết với hắn, nhưng một câu quan tâm đơn giản cũng làm hắn vui vẻ không thôi, mệt mỏi đều biến mất trong khoảnh khắc.

” Không sao, ta không mệt. Có một số việc cũng chỉ có gặp mặt mới có thể nói cho em.”

” Tra ra rồi sao?” Harry dừng trong chốc lát, nhưng nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng vuốt cằm, ” Tập hợp Hội phượng hoàng và Tử thần thực tử, bí mật gì cũng đều điều tra được.”

” Ai làm?”

” Yêu tinh.”

Trước mắt Harry lập tức hiện ra những con yêu tinh trong ngân hàng phù thủy Gringottst, hai cái tai nhọn nhọn, tay gầy gò, mặc đồng phục màu đỏ, bọn họ tham lam và xảo trá. ” Vì…… Lợi ích của chính mình?”

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên yêu tinh tấn công phù thủy, có một lần bọn họ tấn công chính diện, lần này thì dùng cách thâm độc.

” Bọn họ muốn đục nước béo có để tranh thủ chút lợi ích, không ngờ tạo thành chuyện lớn, người khổng lồ, quái vật và Âm Binh thoát khỏi sự kiểm soát của họ, tạo thành kết quả này bọn họ cũng không ngờ tới.” Voldemort bĩu môi, những kẻ thấp lùn này vĩnh viễn chỉ là chú hề nhảy nhót.

Harry không rõ, ” Bọn họ khống chế Âm Binh như thế nào? Hơn nữa dùng thần chú làm pháp thuật suy yếu đến từ đâu?” Về mấy phương diện này yêu tinh không hề thành thạo.

” Đương nhiên là có phù thủy cấu kết với bọn họ, chẳng qua đã giải quyết.” Nhớ tới một đoạn thời gian trước kia, làm sạch thế giới phù thủy khiến mọi người nơm nớp lo sợ, Voldemort cười lạnh, bắt nhiều người như vậy, rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu người cấu kết với yêu tinh, ai cũng không rõ. Giết nhầm một ngàn người, cũng không thể bỏ sót một người. Dumbledore phản đối rất mạnh mẽ, nhưng đa số người của Hội phượng hoàng tỏ vẻ đồng ý. Thân nhân chết trước mặt mình, ai không căm hận, ai không sợ hãi.

” Như vậy, cuối cùng yêu tinh, người khổng lồ, quái vật bị xử lý thế nào? Sẽ không vì bọn họ là sinh vật huyền bí mà bỏ qua chứ? Tuy số lần yêu tinh tấn công người rất ít, nhưng chắc chắn bọn họ đều tham gia vào các kế hoạch tấn công!”

” Đương nhiên, chủ mưu sẽ bị đưa vào Azkaban, nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục, đồng lõa sẽ bị giam giữ 200 năm, Luật bảo vệ sinh vật huyền bí sẽ sửa đổi, quyền lợi của yêu tinh, người khổng lồ, quái vật sẽ bị giảm đến mức thấp nhất.” Voldemort thản nhiên kể lại.

Đây cũng không phải là tất cả, ví dụ như Voldemort muốn chuyển ngân hàng phù thủy Gringottst vào tay phù thủy liền bị Dumbledore ngăn cản, ” Không phải tất cả yêu tinh đều tham dự vào hành động lần này, giáo sư Voldemort, yêu tinh của ngân hàng phù thủy Gringottst luôn luôn phục tùng thế giới pháp thuật.” Đáng giận, vốn tưởng rằng có thể mượn cơ hội thu nạp ngân hàng phù thủy Gringottst, lại bị lão bất tử phản đối.

Voldemort tiếp tục nói cho Harry vài tin tức bên trong.

Thứ nhất, bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật mới. Như Nagini dự kiến, bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật mới không phải là Barty Crouch Sr., cũng không là Abraxas Malfoy, mà là một lão già không thể già hơn, Barty Crouch Sr. và Abraxas Malfoy đều là phó bộ trưởng.

Thứ hai, Quidditch World Cup sẽ đấu lại vào ngày 20 tháng 10. Trận đấu này sẽ không bán vé, trừ ghế Vip, ở các khu vực khác mọi phù thủy đều có thể vào tự do vào xem trận đấu, đây là một hình tức tổ chức tang lễ cho những phù thủy chết vào ngày 15 tháng 8.

Thứ ba, Harry được trao tặng huân chương Merlin, nghi thức diễn ra vào ngày 15 tháng 12 tại Hogwarts, đồng thời cử còn có nghi thức khánh thành tượng của Harry.

” Tượng?” Khóe miệng Harry run rẩy. Cậu đã từng nghe báo chí nói đến việc dựng tượng, nhưng không để trong lòng, không thể tưởng được thật sự là dựng tượng cho cậu. ” Rất khoa trương.” Cậu thấp giọng thì thào.

” Không hề khoa trương. Em cứu hơn mười vạn phù thủy, dựng tượng là chuyện bình thường.” Voldemort còn cảm thấy Harry nhận quá ít. Nhưng tiểu Harry của hắn không hề có một chút ham danh lợi, luôn luôn vô tư, nếu là đứa trẻ khác làm được đại sự này, ví như James Potter kia, chỉ sợ hiện tại đã dự định làm bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật.

Thứ tư, qua nửa tháng chuẩn bị, quỹ từ thiện Harry Potter chính thức hoạt động, mở hơn 1000 cô nhi viện, đảm bảo cuộc sống cho cô nhi, nhóm cha mẹ độc thân được nhận 100 Gallons mỗi tháng, hơn nữa có thể tìm một công việc phù hợp trong những sản nghiệp của Voldemort.

” Cám ơn ngươi, Voldy.” Harry vô cùng cảm động, chủ động ôm Voldemort. Nam nhân này luôn mang đến cho cậu sự ngạc nhiên, làm cậu vừa vui vẻ vừa chua xót. Nam nhân này, vì sao lại là Voldemort? Vì sao cố tình là Voldemort chứ?


	45. 57-59

” Em vui chứ, Harry?” Voldemort cảm thấy kỳ lạ, cậu bé của hắn rất vui vẻ nhưng sao ánh mắt lại hiện lên một chút chua xót. Harry vì chuyện gì mà khổ sở? Hắn thật sự muốn biết, nhưng hắn không chắc chắn Harry có nguyện nói cho hắn không. Cậu bé này có vô số bí ẩn, ví như có thực lực rất mạnh, lúc đối mặt với chiến tranh thì cực kỳ bình tĩnh và tàn nhẫn, càng bí ẩn chính là cậu bé không dứt bỏ được đau khổ. Mà sự đau khổ này, Harry tình nguyện giữ trong lòng, không muốn nói ra. Hắn phái người tra được chuyện của Harry từ năm11 tuổi, nhưng trước đó, hoàn toàn không có gì, giống như Harry chưa từng tồn tại. Nếu không phải Harry mới 16 tuổi, Voldemort thực sự đã nghĩ đến Harry đã sử dụng cách chuyển đổi thời gian. Khả năng duy nhất, chính là quá khứ Harry rất phức tạp, điều này tạo cho Harry thực lực khó lường, cũng khiến Harry khó có thể thoát khỏi đau khổ.

Câu hỏi của Voldemort khiến Harry bừng tỉnh, ánh mắt của nam nhân phản chiếu hình ảnh đau khổ của cậu. Tưởng tượng cậu và Voldemort luôn có gút mắt khó giải quyết, cậu không thể vui nổi. Voldemort là kẻ thù của cậu, hắn sẽ vì một lời tiên đoán mà giết chết cha mẹ cậu, thiếu chút nữa giết luôn cậu. Nhưng Voldemort lại mang đến cho cậu ấm áp mà cậu luôn khao khát, khiến cậu cảm giác được ấm áp và yêu thương chưa từng có. Từ khi cậu đi vào thời đại này, cậu chỉ hy vọng có một ngày có thể hưởng thụ cuộc sống an bình, không có cái gọi là nhiệm vụ cứu thế, cũng không có nhiều tảng đá đè nặng trong lòng, không có ánh mắt chờ mong, hiện tại cậu đã có được cuộc sống này, nhưng tình cảm của Voldemort sẽ phá hủy nó!

Hạ quyết tâm, cậu nghiêng đầu, { Nagini, ta có việc nói với Voldy, ngươi có thể……}

Nagini vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, tựa hồ đang cười, { Ta biết, ta biết, ta đi.}

Nó nhanh chóng uốn lượn rời khỏi đại sảnh.

” Ta nghĩ, lời em muốn nói, chỉ sợ không phải điều ta muốn nghe.” Voldemort không để ý Harry đang giãy dụa, ôm cậu ngồi trên đùi, bình tĩnh nhìn vẻ mặt tràn đầy kiên quyết của Harry. Cậu bé này định nói gì chả lẽ hắn không biết sao.

Harry nhìn hắn, sau đó quay đầu, ” Voldy, ngươi thích ta, phải không?”

Nếu là ngày hôm qua, Harry hỏi những lời này, Voldemort nhất định vui vẻ không kiềm chế được, nhưng nhìn ánh mắt quả quyết của Harry, câu hỏi này làm Voldemort có chút kinh ngạc. Trong nháy mắt, trong đầu hiện lên vô số ý tưởng, cuối cùng trả lời đúng sự thật: ” Thích không đủ để biểu đạt sự mê luyến của ta đối với em, Harry, ta yêu em.”

” Ta yêu em.”

Harry chỉ cảm thấy từng đợt đau khổ. Sớm có chuẩn bị nhưng cậu vẫn khó chịu, những lời chuẩn bị để nói đều quên hết, trong mắt, trong lòng chỉ có ánh mắt thâm tình của Voldemort, sự vui sướng cũng với sự đau khổ hỗn loạn trong tim. Loại cảm giác cậu rất quen thuộc, quá khứ đã từng trải qua. Khi cô gái tóc đỏ ngượng ngùng nói ra ” Em yêu anh”, vừa vui vẻ, vừa chua xót, đó là tư vị của tình yêu. Không thể tưởng được mười năm sau, chính là cách ngày đó 30 năm, cậu lại một lần nữa cảm nhận tư vị này. Chỉ khác là lúc đó cậu hưởng thụ một chút ngọt ngào, giúp cậu có dũng khí chống lại kẻ thù, còn lúc này đây, đau khổ chiếm giữ tâm linh, trái tim giống như băng hàn. Hóa ra, cậu cũng không hề thờ ơ, hóa ra, cậu bất tri bất giác rơi vào võng tình. Nam nhân trước mắt, dùng cách quan tâm chăm sóc cậu, dùng sự độc chiếm và dịu dàng đi vào trái tim cậu, cậu tỉnh tỉnh mê mê rơi vào tình yêu của hắn. Yêu là bình thường, chỉ cần đúng thời gian gặp gỡ đúng người. Nhưng, cậu ở sai thời gian gặp gỡ sai người, cậu yêu người giết chết cha mẹ mình, cậu yêu người muốn giết cậu, cậu yêu kẻ thù suốt đời của mình. Có lẽ tại thời đại này bọn họ không phải kẻ thù, nhưng cũng sẽ không có cùng mục tiêu, suy nghĩ của bọn họ khác biệt, bọn họ có khoảng cách không thể vượt qua, tình yêu không thể lấp đầy khoảng cách này, tình yêu không phải vạn năng.

” Ngươi nên yêu một phù thủy máu trong mới đúng?” Harry hạ mắt, tuy là câu hỏi, nhưng cậu dùng ngữ khí khẳng định. Với tư tưởng của Voldemort, hắn nên lựa chọn bạn đời như người của gia tộc Malfoy.

Voldemort không biết nói thế nào Harry, nói chính mình trước đây gặp qua Harry lúc trưởng thành? Nói từ nhỏ hắn đã yêu Harry sâu sắc? Harry sẽ cho rằng hắn nói dối. ” Dựa theo lẽ thường mà nói, nên là như vậy. Nhưng là ta gặp em. Đầu tiên, ta hy vọng có thể chăm sóc thân nhân duy nhất của ta, bất tri bất giác, ta phát hiện ta ánh mắt đã không thể rời khỏi em.”

Tuyệt đối trăm phần trăm là nói thật. Hắn yêu người thanh niên xuất hiện trước mặt hắn vào buổi chiều tà hôm đó, gương mặt mỏi mệt mà kiên trì, hiện lên sự lương thiện, cảm thông, chính trực, kiên nghị. Thanh niên kia cho hắn động lực sống sốt, cho hắn phương hướng tương lai, giúp hắn không ngừng vì điều đó mà cố gắng, một cái ôm tràn ngập day dứt và dịu dàng kia giúp hắn thỏa mãn vượt qua vô số đêm cô đơn. Hắn cũng yêu cậu bé trước mắt này, thiếu niên luôn tỏ vẻ thờ ơ nhưng vô cùng xuất sắc, hiền lành, kiên định, vì đạt mục tiêu mà dũng cảm tiến lên, luôn đè nén đau khổ trong lòng, nở nụ cười tươi sáng động lòng người. Không biết bởi vì Harry là người thanh niên kia, hay bởi vì người thanh niên kia là Harry, hàng đêm nằm mộng, không còn là thanh niên thản nhiên đối mặt với sự cô độc, mà còn có thiếu niên luôn quyết đoán. Bởi vì bị hắn ép buộc mà nén tức giận, má phồng lên, đôi mắt lục bảo thạch hiện lên sự không cam lòng mỗi khi hắn thân mật; vì lý tưởng của mình mà nhờ hắn tư vấn, ánh mắt chuyên tâm như thu cả thế giới vào, lúc ấy hắn không hiểu, hắn cứ tưởng rằng vì hình ảnh lúc Harry trưởng thành mà hắn yêu thiếu niên trước mắt. Thẳng đến ngày 15 tháng 8, trận tấn công đẫm máu khiến giới phù thủy khiếp sợ, hắn vội vàng chạy tới nơi phát ra dấu hiệu hắc ám, phát hiện trong cầu trường Quidditch, hàng nghìn người đã an toàn, lại độc không có Harry. ” Cậu ấy đi cứu người.” Snape và Lucius cúi đầu xấu hổ nói. Tim hắn đột nhiên bị bóp chặt, một phù thủy vị thành niên đối chọi với người khổng lồ và Âm Binh có thực lực kinh khủng? Tâm sinh ra đau đớn, sự điên cuồng và tuyệt vọng khiến hắn nhận ra, tâm của hắn đã bị thiếu niên trước mắt này chiếm giữ, rốt cuộc không lấy lại được.

Harry cúi đầu như trước, Voldemort càng nhấn mạnh hắn yêu Harry thì Harry càng khó nhận. Voldemort nói thật, cậu biết. Cậu và Voldemort đã biết nhau rất lâu, thật lâu thật lâu, với biểu tình và tác phong của Voldemort có thể khẳng định hắn nói thật, thậm chí không cần sử dụng Chiết tâm bí thuật. Voldemort nói dối thì môi khẽ hạ, nói ra lời thật tâm thì hai mắt thoáng nheo lại, đây là thói quen không thể thay đổi, bởi vì chỉ có người thật sự rất chú ý mới có thể phát hiện, cho nên không ai nhắc nhở Voldemort bỏ đi thói quen này. Vừa rồi mắt Voldemort, khẽ nheo lại, hắn không nói dối.

” Ngươi yêu ta, nhưng ta không yêu ngươi.” Harry lạnh lùng đáp lại Voldemort, ” Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không yêu ngươi.” Đến cuối cùng tình yêu cũng bị sự nghi ngờ, sự căm ghét chà đạp, thà rằng bây giờ dập tắt tình yêu này.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng cười ra tiếng, cười khiến Harry mơ hồ, không vì bị mình cự tuyệt, một người quá mức tự tin như Voldemort bị đả kích đến phát điên chứ?

” Harry, không phải em không yêu ta, mà là không dám yêu ta?”

Harry lảng tránh tầm mắt, ” Cái gì mà yêu hay không dám yêu, không yêu chính là không yêu, không có nhiều lý do như vậy.”

” Em thực sự không có tình cảm với ta sao?”

” Chẳng lẽ loại chuyện này ta cần nói dối sao? Ngô – ”

Cằm bị nâng lên mạnh mẽ, đôi môi hồng nhuận bị đôi môi gợi cảm dán lên.

Không giống nụ hôn cuồng bạo lúc trước, nụ hôn này của Voldemort mềm mại, nhẹ nhàng, sự ngọt ngào làm Harry choáng đầu hoa mắt. Voldemort không tốn nhiều sức mở hàm răng của Harry, xâm nhập đầu lưỡi mang đến sự kích tình.

” Em không ghét ta hôn, Harry, ít nhất chứng minh em có tình cảm với ta.” Voldemort khàn giọng nói, thở hổn hển.

Harry giãy dụa trong lòng Voldemort, trên mặt đỏ một trận trắng một trận, vài lần mở miệng muốn phủ nhận, nhưng lời đến bên miệng vẫn không nói ra được. Cố lấy dũng khí, cậu nhỏ giọng nói: ” Chỉ có tình cảm là không đủ, sự chênh lệch giữa chúng ta quá lớn.”

Hít một hơi thật sâu, ánh mắt Voldemort khôi phục sáng sủa, có vẻ giật mình. ” Chênh lệch…… Là nói lập trường của em và của ta khác nhau rất lớn sao?”

Harry thừa nhận, ” Cùng chung chí hướng thì hai người mới có khả năng bên nhau.”

Voldemort không đồng ý cách nói này, cái gì là cùng chung chí hướng? Chỉ có cùng lập trường mới là cùng chí hướng? Thích nghiên cứu nghệ thuật hắc ám có tính là cùng chung chí hướng không? Thích Quidditch có tính là cùng chung chí hướng không? ” Cùng chung chí hướng có rất nhiều loại……”

” Cùng chung lập trường là căn bản. Nếu khác nhau sẽ dẫn đến hậu quả không tốt.”

Voldemort không cho là đúng, ” Cho dù như thế. Kỳ thật sự khác nhau giữa chúng ta không lớn như em nghĩ.”

Harry tức giận với sự thờ ơ của Voldemort, giống như Harry chuyện bé xé ra to. ” Ngươi chán ghét Muggle, trong mắt của ngươi bọn họ chỉ là đồ chơi cho phù thủy máu trong; ta lại thấy Muggle thật thông minh, tuy không biết pháp thuật, nhưng bọn họ nghĩ ra nhiều cách bù đắp, bọn họ nên được hưởng quyền lợi giống như phù thủy.” Nói đến đây cậu dừng lại, suy sụp vung tay, ” Chúng ta đã từng nói đến vấn đề này, không thể tiếp tục nhượng bộ, ta sẽ thử tiếp thu, nhưng ta không biết ta có làm được không. Nếu ta chấp nhận tình yêu của ngươi, vấn đề này sẽ phức tạp, ta sẽ rất đau khổ.”

” Còn có gì nữa?” Voldemort thúc giục.

” Ngươi làm việc vì đạt mục đích không từ thủ đoạn, làm việc tàn nhẫn coi thường mạng người, xảo trá, vô tình, mấy cái này…… Mấy cái này ta không thể chịu được.” Tưởng tượng mình yêu một người có tính cách xấu xa thế, mắt Harry đỏ lên.

Lời của Harry không hề không làm Voldemort tức giận, ngược lại hắn có chút tự đắc và thỏa mãn. Harry không thể chịu được nhưng vẫn có tình cảm với hắn, điều này khiến hắn vô cùng vừa lòng. ” Cho dù là như thế, em cũng có tình cảm với ta.”

” Đó là bởi vì……” Harry càng nhỏ giọng, ” Bởi vì ngươi quá tốt với ta.” Cậu có chút xấu hổ.

Voldemort tâm tình sung sướng ôm lấy eo Harry, nhẹ nhàng cười rộ lên: ” Em nói tốt lắm. Tình yêu vốn là chuyện của hai người, Harry, dính dáng đến nhiều người như vậy làm gì? Chúng ta ở bên nhau, chỉ cần ta đối tốt với em, em đối tốt với ta là đủ, không cần quan tâm đến chuyện bên ngoài. Bọn họ không phải em, ta sẽ không thương xót. Cho dù là Dumbledore, cũng làm rất nhiều chuyện không thể công khai, chỉ là bên ngoài mặc một cái áo đẹp. So sánh mà nói, ta cho rằng ta còn thẳng thắn.”

” Ngụy biện!” Harry tức giận.

” Đây không phải là ngụy biện. Lịch sử do người thắng viết, ai là người thắng, liền đại diện cho công lý. Dumbledore có thể nói hắn vì hòa bình của thế giới phù thủy và thế giới Muggle, ta cũng có thể nói ta vì tiêu diệt những Muggle vô năng và những phù thủy điên cuồng.” Voldemort nâng tay lên, ngăn cản Harry mở miệng,” Ta biết ý của em, em cho rằng đó không phải công lý, do đó sẽ sinh ra mâu thuẫn, đau khổ, sinh ra ác cảm với ta, dẫn đến phá hoại tình cảm của chúng ta. Nhưng Harry, vì sao em không nghĩ rằng em có thể thay đổi tình trạng này? Khi em cảm thấy hành động của ta vượt quá sự chịu đựng của em, em có thể nhắc nhở ta, ta sẽ sửa đến khi em chấp nhận kế hoạch mới thôi, như vậy em sẽ không đau khổ. Hơn nữa có em ở bên cạnh ta, ta cũng sẽ không quá gây khó dễ cho Muggle.”

Harry bị Voldemort nói đến đầu óc choáng váng, mọi việc cũng có thể giải quyết như vậy sao? Có vẻ rất có lý, nhưng cũng có cái gì đó không đúng……

Toàn bộ phản ứng của Harry đều được Voldemort thu vào trong mắt, Voldemort biết Harry đã hỗn loạn, nhanh chóng thêm lửa, ” Tương lai là nắm giữ trong tay mình, Harry. Trốn tránh không phải cách giải quyết vấn đề, nếu muốn hóa giải mọi chuyện, nên để mọi việc phát triển theo ý mình. Nếu chúng ta cố gắng, tương lai của ta và em có thể sẽ khác.”

Harry đã ngây người. Lời nói của Voldemort làm cậu nhớ tới mục tiêu duy nhất của chính mình khi đến thời đại này: Cứu vớt tương lai cha mẹ mình bị Voldemort giết chết, cứu Sirius, có cha mẹ cậu và Sirius, tương lai của Remus cũng sẽ không tràn đầy thất vọng. Cậu không muốn cùng Voldemort tiến thêm một bước, bởi vì phần lớn là do lịch sử, nhưng bây giờ lịch sử cũng đã thay đổi. Nếu Voldemort không giết chết cha mẹ cậu, cậu sẽ từ bỏ Voldemort được sao? Nếu cậu và Voldemort ở bên nhau, có thể Voldemort sẽ không giết chết cha mẹ cậu?

Suy nghĩ lung tung, Harry cảm thấy mờ mịt.

Tương lai, đến cuối cùng có thể thay đổi hay không?

Voldemort sờ sờ mái tóc đen mềm mại của Harry, ” Ta sẽ chờ, chờ em nghĩ thông suốt, đến khi hiểu được mới thôi.” Dù sao Harry còn chưa trưởng thành, thời gian vẫn còn dài.

Thái độ của hắn cũng làm Harry nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hiện tại đích xác cậu cần thời gian để suy nghĩ cẩn thận mọi vấn đề.


	46. Chương 60

Ngày 1 tháng 9, Hogwarts nhập học.

Lần này Harry tới nhà ga so với trước kia uy phong hơn nhiều, phía trước là một con rắn dài mười hai thước mở đường, bên cạnh là một trong hai người quyền lực nhất thế giới pháp thuật, phía sau là một gia tinh đẩy xe hành lí.

Toa xe của cậu là toa xe cuối cùng, chỗ ngồi để đầy kẹo và bánh ngọt, Snape vẫn là người duy nhất ngồi chung với cậu.

” Severus, mọi việc tốt chứ?” Ý cậu là hỏi Remus.

Snape im lặng vuốt cằm, trong đáy mắt ẩn chứa sự cô đơn.

Toa xe của Harry vẫn yên tĩnh trước sau như một, mà toa xe thứ ba, luôn luôn không ngồi yên bởi trò đùa dai của James cùng Sirius cũng yên tĩnh khác thường, James cũng không đi tìm Lily, mà là ngồi trầm tư đọc sách giáo khoa.

Tối hôm qua, ông bà Potter nói chuyện với James và Sirius, khiến suy nghĩ của hai cậu bé có phần trưởng thành hơn.

Lúc ấy, ông Potter mở đầu như vậy, ” Tuy Dumbledore không nói, nhưng cha có thể thấy ông ấy rất lo lắng, lo Hội phượng hoàng không có người nối nghiệp.”

” Sao có thể! Có con và Sirius cơ mà.” James cao giọng phản bác, cùng bạn tốt trao đổi một ánh mắt đắc ý.

” Cha vốn nghĩ các con có thể, nhưng thấy biểu hiện của Harry Potter, cha không có niềm tin.” Ông Potter buồn bã lắc đầu.

Sirius không cho là đúng, biện giải: ” Harry Potter phạm luật. Phép độn thổ cấm phù thủy vị thành niên sử dụng; Avada Kedavra lại là lời nguyền chết chóc. Mấy cái này không phải những cậu bé như cháu và James nên biết.”

Bà Potter gật gật đầu, đồng ý với cách nói của Sirius, nhưng lập tức biểu đạt sự không đồng ý trên một khía cạnh khác: ” Sirius, cháu nói, đó chính là quy định cho những phù thủy vị thành niên trong hòa bình, nhưng bây giờ không còn hòa bình, chiến tranh có thể bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào. Ngày 15 tháng 8, cuộc tấn công đẫm máu đó, cũng có những cậu bé sống sót vì được cha mẹ bảo vệ, còn lại là dựa vào cha mẹ bọn họ từng dạy cho bọn họ nghệ thuật hắc ám, thậm chí là lời nguyền không thể tha thứ để sống sót. Mà những đứa con của thành viên Hội phượng hoàng tách khỏi gia đình, đa phần không có ai sống sót. Về điểm này, Hội phượng hoàng thua xa Tử thần thực tử. Chúng ta vô cùng lo lắng về tương lai của Hội phượng hoàng.”

Ông Potter tiếp lời, ” James, Sirius, các con đều cho rằng Harry Potter bình tĩnh sử dụng lời nguyền chết chóc là sai, phải không?”

” Đó hiển nhiên là sai lầm!” Hai người con trai hai miệng đồng thanh hô.

Ông Potter lắc lắc ngón tay, nghiêm túc giải thích cho hai đứa con: ” Đầu tiên, đối đầu với kẻ thù, phải bảo trì bình tĩnh, quá kích động sẽ thất bại; tiếp theo, trên chiến trường, không phải ngươi chết thì ta chết, chỉ cần có thể làm kẻ thù bị thương để bảo về người nhà, sử dụng thần chú gì đều được; thứ ba, một khi chiến tranh bùng nổ, lệnh cấm sử dụng lời nguyền không thể tha thứ không còn tác dụng, kẻ thù của con dùng thần chú gì trên người con, thì con cũng phải đáp trả như thế, con không cần quan tâm đó có phải là lời nguyền chết chóc hay không.” Thấy đứa con có vẻ tức giận, ông Potter tiếp tục nói, ” Về điểm này, Tử thần thực tử và Voldemort đi trước Hội phượng hoàng, Voldemort bồi dưỡng Harry Potter, một người kế thừa hoàn mỹ. Cho dù bây giờ hắn chết đi, Harry Potter cũng có thể lập tức thay thế hắn trở thành hoàng đế thứ hai của Tử thần thực tử. Nhưng chúng ta, một khi Dumbledore bất hạnh chết đi, chúng ta cũng không còn, chỉ bằng hai các con không thể liên kết những đứa trẻ khác, làm thế nào để lãnh đạo Hội phượng hoàng?”

” Nhưng đó chưa phải điều chúng ta lo lắng nhất. Cái chúng ta lo lắng nhất chính là Harry Potter sẽ mang đến nhiều lợi thế cho Voldemort. Biểu hiện lần này của Harry Potter rất xuất sắc, không chỉ có được danh dự, huân chương, được dựng tượng, mà còn thay đổi cái nhìn của mọi người đối với Tử thần thực tử và Voldemort. Mọi người đều nói, có một cháu ngoại tốt bụng như Harry Potter, sao Voldemort có thể là người xấu được? Những người được Harry Potter cứu cùng người nhà của họ, rất nhiều người nguyện ý gia nhập Tử thần thực tử, chưa kể đến những cô bé cậu bé rất thần tượng Harry Potter.”

” Vậy chúng con phải làm như thế nào? Không thể để Voldemort kiêu ngạo!” Sirius nổi trận lôi đình.

” Điều duy nhất các con phải làm là nhanh chóng trưởng thành. Trở nên thành thục, trầm ổn, bình tĩnh, thậm chí là tàn nhẫn. Vì đại cục, nắm chắc sự tình, không thể vì việc nhỏ mà làm lỡ việc lớn. Các con cần tăng cường thực lực, xem nhiều nghệ thuật hắc ám mới có thể sử dụng tốt cách phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, lời nguyền không thể tha thứ cũng có thể sử dụng tùy vào trường hợp. Luôn quang minh chính đại không thể dành được thắng lợi, ngược lại, còn thất bại thê thảm.” Ông Potter đề xuất một số đề nghị.

Bà Potter khuyên hai cậu bé trên một phương diện khác. ” Mẹ biết, lúc ở trường các con thường khiêu khích một cậu bé gọi là Snape, học sinh của Slytherin.”

Sirius cười, có chút đắc ý, có chút kiêu ngạo,” James thích một cái cô gái, cho nên hy vọng có thể thể hiện thực lực của mình trước mặt cô ấy.”

” Cô bé kia gọi là Lily Evans phải không? Mẹ nhớ rõ con thường nhìn cô bé.” Bà Potter cười hỏi. Lúc James gật đầu, bà lại cho cậu một gáo nước lạnh, ” Chỉ sợ biểu hiện của con không thể khiến cô bé có tình cảm tốt, ngược lại càng làm cô bé ghét con.”

” Sao mẹ lại biết?” James thốt lên, tức giận vò đầu, khiến mái tóc càng loạn.

” Mẹ có nói chuyện với cô bé một lát, đó là một cô bé rất trọng tình nghĩa và sự công bằng, cũng bởi vậy, hành động của các con trong mắt của cô bé trở thành ngu ngốc và trẻ con. Một người đàn ông chân chính sẽ không sỉ nhục người khác để thể hiện thực lực của mình, mà là luôn xuất hiện vào lúc cô gái đó cần. Ví như giúp cô gái đuổi giám ngục, giết chết người khổng lồ bảo vệ bạn bè…… Không cần nhìn mẹ như vậy,” Bà Potter có thể thấy đứa con đang nhìn mình với ánh mắt kinh ngạc khó có thể chấp nhận, ” Đúng là mẹ đang nói đến Harry Potter. Tuy là kẻ thù, nhưng biểu hiện của cậu bé đó đủ để chúng ta nể phục. Theo mẹ thấy, dù cậu bé đó là phù thủy chưa trưởng thành hay đã trưởng thành, cũng là một người cực kỳ vĩ đại, cực kỳ xuất sắc. Chỉ có Dumbledore có thể vượt qua cậu bé đó, nếu Voldemort không phải kẻ gian ác, cũng có thể tính hắn vào.”

James giữ Sirius đang định nhảy dựng lên, ánh mắt kiên định chưa từng có trước đó, ” Con sẽ không thua cậu ta. Cậu ta có thể làm được, con cũng có thể làm được, cậu ta không thể làm được, con cũng có thể làm được!” Hắn thề, hắn nhất định phải thắng, hoàn toàn đánh bại Harry Potter!


	47. Chương 61

Như thường lệ Harry cùng Snape là hai người cuối cùng xuống tàu, Lucius và Narcissa đứng ở bên cạnh một chiếc xe ngựa chờ các cậu. Nhưng mắt bọn họ không ngừng nhìn phía trước xe ngựa, Snape theo tầm mắt của bọn họ nhìn qua, đông cứng tại chỗ.

” Sao vậy, các cậu?” Harry lên xe, sau đó ngó đầu ra hỏi.

” Xe ngựa, phía trước xe ngựa có……” Snape khó khăn nói ra mấy từ.

Lucius và Narcissa yên tâm bởi vì không chỉ họ nhìn thấy ngựa.” Trước kia không có, còn tưởng rằng xuất hiện ảo giác. Cũng may tất cả mọi người đều thấy.”

” Chúng nó vẫn luôn chở người, chỉ là trước kia các cậu không nhìn thấy. Chỉ có người từng nhìn người chết mới thấy chúng nó, chúng nó kéo xe, bay vào ban đêm rất nhanh.” Harry thản nhiên nói về những gì cậu biết trước đây, thu đầu về.

Nghe nói ngựa bay ban đêm, trong lòng ba đứa nhỏ không thoải mái. Dù sao vẫn còn có cam đảm bước lên xe.

Bay qua dòng sông, truyền đến tiếng hai tân sinh cãi nhau:

” Nhà Gryffindor tốt nhất! Dumbledore tốt nghiệp từ nhà Gryffindor!”

” Nhà Slytherin mới tốt nhất! Harry Potter ở nhà nào thì nhà đó nhất định là tốt nhất!”

Trong mắt bốn người đều có ý cười.

Sau khi xuống xe ngựa, Harry đi lên cầu thang tới đại sảnh Hogwarts, những học sinh đến trước không quên tách ra hai bên nhường đường cho cậu.

” Harry, cậu đã là học sinh có quyền lực và sức ảnh hưởng nhất Hogwarts.” Snape nói.

” Sau này, cậu nhất định có thể trở thành người thừa kế xứng đáng nhất của giáo sư Voldemort.” Lucius cũng phụ họa.

Harry từ chối cho ý kiến, tâm trí của cậu không ở đây, mục tiêu của cậu cũng không ở trong này, tương lai cậu…… Cậu thầm nghĩ yên bình mà sống, nếu như Voldemort bằng lòng.

Bốn học sinh vội vàng đi qua, liếc mắt nhìn nhóm người Harry, dừng lại vài giây, rồi bước đến.

Người dẫn đầu có mái tóc đen rối, đôi mắt màu xám, có khuôn mặt tương tự Harry, có thân hình tương tự Harry, nhưng khỏe mạnh hơn so với Harry – James Potter.

Harry khẽ nâng mi, có lẽ James muốn khiêu khích Snape, cậu đã nghĩ rằng, ông bố kiêu ngạo này sẽ vì được cậu cứu mạng mà biết phân biệt tốt xấu một chút, xem ra cậu hy vọng quá nhiều. Cũng phải thôi, cho dù là trong đêm tấn công đẫm máu kia, James cũng có thái độ thù địch với cậu mười phần.

Lạnh lùng nhìn James đi xuống bậc thang, đứng đối mặt với cậu, Harry hít một hơi, Snape ở sát bên cạnh, chuẩn bị ứng chiến.

Ngoài dự đoán –

” Harry Potter, cám ơn cậu vì hôm đó đã cứu mạng tớ, cũng cám ơn cậu cứu Sirius cùng Peter.” James mỉm cười cứng ngắc, nhưng thái độ tuyệt đối thành khẩn, giọng nói cũng khá lớn, ít nhất những học sinh đứng bên cạnh hắn và Harry đều nghe rõ. ” Snape, cám ơn cậu đã cứu Remus.”

Harry và Snape nhìn nhau, Lucius và Narcissa thất thần.

James Potter làm cái quái quỷ gì vậy?

” Thực xin lỗi, Harry Potter, ngày đó thái độ của tớ và bạn của tớ không tốt, hy vọng cậu không để ở trong lòng.” James làm như không thấy ánh mắt kinh hãi cùng nghi ngờ của nhóm người Harry, tiếp tục nói, ” Snape, tớ cũng phải xin lỗi cậu, trước đây tớ sai, hy vọng cậu tha thứ.”

Ngay sau đó Sirius cũng hướng nhóm người Harry lặp lại điều tương tự như James vừa nói.

Có âm mưu, chắc chắn có âm mưu!

Harry và Snape liếc mắt ra hiệu cho nhau, lại tỉnh rụi ra hiệu cho Lucius, sau đó nói, ” Không sao, không sao, James Potter, chúng ta đều là bạn học, cậu không cần nghiêm túc nhận lỗi với tớ như thế. Tớ chấp nhận lời xin lỗi của cậu.” Mặc kệ James muốn làm gì, cũng không lo lắng chuyện sau này phải ứng phó thế nào, một khi James đã nhận sai trước, làm ra bộ khoan dung độ lượng là điều cần thiết.

Snape hướng James gật gật đầu, ” Giống như Harry nói, chúng ta đều là bạn học. Một khi các cậu không còn làm khó tớ, hôm nay lại chính thức xin lỗi, chuyện quá khứ cứ quên đi.”

” Các cậu thật rộng lượng, khiến tớ kính nể.” James vẫn chân thành vô cùng, hắn nhìn về phía Harry,” Nghe nói cậu sắp trở thành tầm thủ của Slytherin?”

” Đúng vậy.”

Mắt James sáng ngời, ” Tớ chờ trận đấu tháng 10 với cậu, khẳng định là nhiệt huyết sôi trào.”

” Nhất định cậu sẽ không thất vọng, James Potter.” Harry lộ ra nụ cười nhạt.

” Như vậy, chúng tớ đi trước.” James tỏ vẻ như vừa nói chuyện xong với một người bạn, bình tĩnh bước đi.

” Hắn muốn làm gì?” Lucius căm ghét nói, ” Sẽ không nhằm vào Slytherin chứ?”

Harry lắc đầu cười nói:” Sao có thể.” Ánh mắt cậu nhìn bên cạnh một chút,” Hắn nghĩ lại chuyện sai lầm trong quá khứ, chỉ có thể nói hắn trở nên trưởng thành, có trách nhiệm. Như vậy mới có lợi cho hình ảnh của hắn.”

Lucius nhìn theo tầm mắt của Harry, nhếch lông mày, ” Lý do của cậu cũng chưa đầy đủ, chắc chắn hắn có ý đồ.”

Giọng nói của Snape trở nên lạnh, ” Tớ thấy James Potter không giống kẻ vì phụ nữ mà cúi đầu trước kẻ hắn khinh thường.”

Harry tự tin cười, ” Mặc kệ hắn muốn làm gì, chẳng lẽ mưu lược của hắn có thể thắng được Slytherin?”

” Nói rất đúng, nó là thế mạnh của Slytherin chúng ta.” Lucius nâng cằm, kiêu ngạo nói.

” Tương kế tựu kế, để xem mấy tên kém cỏi chuyên động tay động chân đó có thể làm được gì!” Snape cười rộ lên.

” Này, Lily, cậu thấy rồi chứ? James xin lỗi Harry Potter và Snape! Điều này thật sự là…… Đương nhiên tớ không nói James làm như vậy là sai, thái độ của cậu ấy với Snape có đôi khi khiến người khác chịu không được.”

“…… Xem ra sau lần thử thách sống chết kia, rốt cục cậu ta cũng thay đổi một ít, không uổng công Harry Potter cứu cậu ta. Như vậy mới là một Gryffindor, không phải sao?”

” Đúng, là như thế. Vậy, Lily, nếu James thực sự thay đổi, cậu sẽ thích cậu ấy chứ?”

” Ai biết tên kiêu ngạo kia thay đổi thật hay đang giở trò gì?”


	48. Chương 62

Nhóm học sinh cũ tiến vào đại sảnh, ngồi ổn định, sau đó giáo sư McGonagall dẫn nhóm tân sinh vào, giám thị Filch lấy mũ phân loại đến. Có vẻ, nhóm tân sinh rất tò mò với chiếc mũ phân loại tả tơi này.

Như thường lệ, mũ phân loại ngân một bài hát thật dài sau đó mới có tâm trạng phân nhà cho các tân sinh. Năm nay nhà Slytherin đón thêm 35 tân sinh, so với các năm trước có nhiều hơn một ít.

Tiếp đến Dumbledore nhắc lại các quy định của trường học, chỉ huy giáo viên cùng các học sinh hát đồng ca.

” Ta còn có một việc muốn công bố.”

Trừ sắc mặt u ám của Voldemort, chủ nhiệm của ba nhà khác đều rất vui vẻ.

” Ngày 15 tháng 8, yêu tinh bất ngờ tấn công, sự kiện này cho chúng ta thấy được pháp thuật của các học sinh còn nhiều yếu kém, ta cùng vài vị chủ nhiệm và các giáo sư đã bàn bạc với nhau.” Dumbledore nở nụ cười hiền lành, nhưng Harry cảm thấy không hề có ý tốt. ” Tất cả mọi người cho rằng muốn pháp thuật của học sinh tiến bộ thì phải có thực hành. Bởi vậy, ta quyết định từ năm nay, buổi tối thứ hai, thứ tư và thứ sáu hàng tuần, từ 7:30 đến 9:00, sẽ mở lớp thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám. Ta phải nói cho mọi người, tại lớp thực hành, sẽ dạy lời nguyền không thể tha thứ.”

Dumbledore vừa nói ra, cả đại sảnh liền ồn ào. Lời nguyền không thể tha thứ bị cấm đối với phù thủy vị thành niên, không có giáo sư nào có can đảm dạy cho học sinh. Dumbledore có gan đề xuất đề nghị này, xem ra số học sinh chết trong cuộc tấn công bất ngờ của yêu tinh quá lớn, cái này có liên quan đến việc học sinh không được học cách sử dụng dùng thần chú sát thương.

Nhóm học sinh vô cùng phấn khởi, lời nguyền không thể tha thứ bị cấm với phù thủy vị thành niên, giống như việc bị cấm đến hẻm Knockturn Alley. Hầu hết các học sinh đều không thích chuyện này, nhưng đành phải nghe lời cha mẹ và người lớn, hôm nay có thể học tập một cách công khai, mỗi người đều giống con chuột nhỏ, cười như trộm được gạo.

Dãy bàn Slytherin vẫn im lặng, theo sắc mặc của chủ nhiệm bọn họ, có thể thấy được chuyện này không bình thường, cái gọi là lớp thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám sợ là không đơn giản như vậy. Theo lý thuyết, sự việc yêu tinh tấn công bất ngờ đã được giải quyết xong, chỉ còn là dấu chấm nhỏ trên bức tranh, sao trường pháp thuật lại vội vàng dạy học sinh, thái độ của Dumbledore lại rất khác thường, quyết định mở lớp thực hành, lại thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, rốt cuộc là có ý đồ gì?

” Để tăng cường thực lực cho những người theo hắn, chuẩn bị chiến tranh? Đề phòng chiến tranh bất ngờ sẽ dẫn đến tổn thất quá lớn sao?” Lucius lắc lắc đũa phép trong tay.

Snape nhún vai, ” Có thể. Bởi vì biểu hiện tối hôm đó của học sinh Slytherin rất tốt.”

” Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore chưa nói xong, tiếp tục nghe.” Harry ra hiệu giữ im lặng, thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, học cách sử dụng lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, không thể làm sắc mặc Voldemort khó coi như thế, Dumbledore còn chưa nói ra điểm mấu chốt.

Dumbledore mỉm cười, hai tay khẽ ra hiệu, nhóm học sinh dần dần im lặng. ” Lớp thực hành đặc biệt này, yêu cầu toàn bộ học sinh từ năm thứ 5 trở lên tham gia, năm thứ 4 có thể đến đăng kí với chủ nhiệm nhà của mình, học sinh năm thứ 3 trở xuống thì tập trung vào việc học bình thường ở trường.” Một số học sinh năm dưới kháng nghị, bị Dumbledore xem nhẹ, ” Địa điểm là ở đại sảnh Hogwarts. Cho nên các giáo sư đều để xuất ý kiến, bọn họ cho rằng giáo sư thường khó hòa đồng với cách nghĩ của học sinh, sẽ gây khó khăn trong thực hành, cho nên quyết định lớp thực hành sẽ do học sinh có pháp thuật xuất sắc nhất dạy.”

Toàn đại sảnh không tiếng động, tất cả ánh mắt đều nhìn trộm về hướng trưởng bàn Slytherin.

” Mục tiêu của ông ta là cậu, Harry!” Rốt cục Snape cùng Lucius cũng hiểu vì sao Voldemort tức giận như vậy, để Harry dạy học sinh ba nhà kia, với tính cách hiền lành của Harry, nhất định sẽ vô tư dạy, tăng cường thực lực cho kẻ thù.

” Trò Harry James Potter, trò James Potter.” Dumbledore hô.

Harry sửng sốt một chút, James Potter? Lúc đứng lên, quay đầu nhìn, vẻ mặt James cũng không hiểu gì.

” Lớp thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám do trò Harry James Potter dạy, trò James Potter hỗ trợ.” Khi Dumbledore nói xong, tiếng vỗ tay vang lên rào rào.

” A, đó là Harry James Potter? Nhìn là biết rất xuất sắc! Thật xinh đẹp!” Nhóm tân sinh vô cùng ngưỡng mộ vị sư huynh cứu hơn mười vạn người.

” Còn có một việc vui muốn tuyên bố với mọi người.” Dumbledore ý bảo hai trò Potter ngồi xuống, “Ngày 15 tháng 12 là ngày trò Harry James Potter được trao tặng huân chương Merlin và buổi lễ khánh thành tượng, nghi thức được cử hành tại Hogwarts. Đến lúc đó các quan chức của bộ pháp thuật sẽ đến thăm trường, hiệu trưởng của trường Beauxbatons và Durmstrang cũng đưa những học sinh xuất sắc nhất đến.” Ông dừng lại, chờ các học sinh giảm bớt sự phấn khích, ” Đêm đó có một buổi tiệc, tất cả các học sinh đều được tham gia.”

Trong lúc nhất thời, đại sảnh náo loạn như ngày 15 tháng 8.


	49. Chương 63

Ngay cả bữa tối phong phú cũng không còn hấp dẫn được các học sinh, ba dãy bàn của các nhà khác phấn khích, thảo luận với nhau về lớp học thực hành đặc biệt. Dãy bàn Slytherin khe khẽ nói nhỏ, trao đổi về cách mang lại nhiều lợi ích nhất cho nhà của mình.

” Harry, cậu cứ dạy những vấn đề khó, khiến mấy kẻ ngu ngốc kia không hiểu được.” Lucius trừng mắt nhìn James.

Snape không đồng ý với ý kiến của Lucius,” Kỳ thật, những người kia không có căn bản, chi bằng cứ dạy từ những thứ đơn giản nhất, hiệu quả rất tốt.”

Không quan tâm lời đề nghị của Snape có ý tốt hay không, Harry vẫn tỏ vẻ đồng ý. Có thể thấy được, học sinh ở trường nắm không vững kiến thức, nếu trực tiếp đối phó với kẻ thù, chắc chắn sẽ chết. ” Bắt đầu từ những thần chú căn bản nhất, đi lên từng bước.”

Dùng xong món tráng miệng, chén bát trên các bàn đều biến mất. Lucius đứng lên, hướng nhóm tân sinh hô to: ” Tất cả tân sinh theo tôi, tôi là sư huynh Lucius Malfoy.”

Snape bắt lấy tay Lucius, ” Mật khẩu là gì?” Không nói mật khẩu cho mọi người, định để mọi ngưởi ngủ ngoài cửa một đêm sao?

Lucius nhận ra sai lầm của mình, vội vàng nói, ” Gặp được Âm Binh.”

” Sao lại dùng mật khẩu……” Harry nhíu mày. Cậu ở Slytherin năm năm, mật khẩu không có đến một cái bình thường, không phải máu me cũng là tự kỉ. Hoàn toàn trái ngược với Gryffindor.

Sư huynh dẫn tân sinh rời đi, nhóm học sinh cũ cũng bắt đầu đứng dậy. Harry nhìn lướt qua bàn giáo viên, đã không thấy bóng dáng Voldemort.

” Chắc chắn Voldemort đang chờ cậu ở phòng sinh hoạt chung.” Snape hiểu rất rõ hai người này.

Phòng sinh hoạt chúng của Slytherin được thắp sáng rực rỡ, hai mắt vốn màu đỏ của Voldemort đã biến thành đỏ sậm, chứng tỏ tâm trạng chủ nhân của nó không hề tốt. Vừa đến Hogwarts đã bị lão chết tiệt Dumbledore gọi vào văn phòng, một hiệu trưởng và ba chủ nhiệm dám ép hắn, nói là vì an toàn của các học sinh, Trên thực tế chính là nhằm vào năng lực pháp thuật của Harry, cái gọi là lớp thực hành đặc biệt chỉ là cái cớ để tận dụng và tìm hiểu năng lực của Harry, từ đó cố gắng kìm hãm, giảm sự uy hiếp đối với Hội phượng hoàng. Cũng tốt, hắn vốn tính toán để Harry dạy học sinh Slytherin, nhưng sợ Harry sẽ không đồng ý cho nên chưa nói. Dumbledore đề nghị chuyện này với hắn, Hội phượng hoàng có thể giảm bớt sức ảnh hưởng của Harry, nhưng hắn cũng có thể từ đó mà nâng cao năng lực của Tử thần thực tử. Dumbledore biết rõ đây là con dao hai lưỡi, nhưng vẫn mạo hiểm, xem ra Harry khiến ông ta rất hoang mang. Một người xuất sắc như vậy lại dành cho hắn, chắc chắn lão bất tử kia vô cùng hối hận, có lẽ bây giờ đang nắm râu trút giận. Tự chuốc lấy! Lão già luôn luôn đắc ý, che đậy mưu đồ rất tốt, lần này phải thất bại đau đớn! Tưởng tượng lúc này Dumbledore có thể đang ngồi sau bàn làm việc mà ảo não không ngớt, tâm trạng Voldemort liền tốt lên, buồn bực do Dumbledore mang lại liền biến mất.

Harry đi đến thì thấy Voldemort cười như mộc xuân phong, đang nói chuyện với các học sinh: ” Tất cả học sinh năm thứ 4 đều phải tham dự, các học sinh năm thứ 6 phải đặc biệt rèn luyện, Lucius và Severus, sau mỗi lần thực hành xong, tối hôm sau hai người các ngươi phải hướng dẫn mọi người ôn tập một lần nữa tại phòng sinh hoạt chung,” Hai người được điểm tên cúi người xác nhận, ” Học sinh năm thứ 5 và năm thứ 7, nhiệm vụ của các ngươi nặng nề hơn, năm nay có cuộc thi quan trọng, nhưng lớp học thực hành của Harry mang lại rất nhiều kiến thức thực tế, cho nên các ngươi phải tập trung toàn bộ tinh thần chăm chú nghe giảng.” Quay đầu thấy Harry, liền đứng lên,” Harry, theo ta trở về, ta có chuyện muốn nói với em.”

Nói là có chuyện muốn nói với Harry, nhưng đi đến tẩm thất Voldemort cũng chưa nói câu nào.

” Ngươi có cái gì thì nói đi, có phải không muốn ta dạy học sinh các nhà khác kiến thức hữu dụng hay không?” Harry buồn phiền, thẳng thắn nói ra.

Voldemort làm vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: ” Sao ta có thể bắt em làm trái lương tâm chứ? Em cứ an tâm dạy bọn họ, toàn do tâm ý của em.”

Như vậy cũng được sao? Harry nghi ngờ, giương mắt nhìn nam nhân, một kẻ không bao giờ chịu thiệt, hôm nay lại thoải mái như vậy, nhất định có âm mưu!

” Đương nhiên, nếu cuối tuần em có thể dạy thêm cho Slytherin thì càng tốt.” Voldmeort cười tủm tỉm nói ra tính toán trong lòng.

Hoàn hảo, đúng là Voldemort. ” Như vậy học sinh Slytherin sẽ rất mệt, hai hay ba tuần hẵng tăng một lần.” Nói xong Harry đã nghĩ cho chính mình một đấm, sao lại đồng ý với người này chứ?

” Vậy hai tuần tăng một lần.” Voldemort càng vui vẻ.


	50. Chương 64

Không khí ở nhà Gryffindor khác với nhà Slytherin, đa số học sinh không tin Harry sẽ thật sự dạy bọn họ, dù sao hai nhà không chỉ mới đối địch một năm hai năm, học sinh nhà Gryffindor khiêu khích Harry và Snape cũng không chỉ một hồi hai hồi.

Có người do dự hỏi James, ” James, cậu nói Harry Potter có làm khó chúng ta không? Ra vấn đề khó khiến chúng ta không giải đáp được?” Mấy người bên cạnh gật đầu phụ họa. Bọn họ cùng với ba nhà khác học lớp thực hành này, đúng là cơ hội tốt để người khác sỉ nhục, Harry Potter là Slytherin, không động tay động nhân mới lạ.

James không hài lòng nhíu mày, ” Các cậu đang nghĩ gì vậy? Harry Potter đánh bại người khổng lồ trong cuộc tấn công của yêu tinh, cứu sáu người Gryffindor, chứng tỏ cậu ấy không phải là người lòng dạ hẹp hòi, có thù phải trả. Người kia rất rộng lượng, tất cả người nhà Slytherin đều rơi phía sau.”

Sirius hết sức tán thành, ” Đổi thành cái tên bóng nhờn…… A, đổi thành Snape, toàn bộ Gryffindor sẽ bị bức đến mức nhảy hồ.”

” Nếu cậu ta không thành tâm thành ý dạy chúng ta thì sao?” Lại đề xuất một sự nghi ngờ, ” Tớ không tin giáo sư Voldemort rộng lượng như vậy, để người kế thừa mà ông ta tận lực bồi dưỡng dạy pháp thuật cho học sinh không thuộc Slytherin.”

Nói có lý. James thoải mái khoát khoát tay,” Tớ tin rằng Harry Potter không phải người như vậy. Cho dù cậu ấy dùng cách này, cậu ấy cũng không thể dạy pháp thuật vô dụng lừa chúng ta, học nhiều luyện nhiều càng tốt.”

Mấy người nghe vậy gật đầu,” Cũng đúng, bốn nhà, dù sao cũng học giống nhau.”

James nhẹ nhàng liếc sang nơi nữ sinh tụ tập, có vẻ Lily đang nói chuyện với Emily, nhưng ánh mắt len lén nhìn sang bên này.

Có cửa!

James, Sirius, Remus và Pettigrew không chỉ là bạn tốt, mà còn ở chung một tẩm thất, rất nhiều lời chỉ có thể thảo luận trong tẩm thất, ra khỏi cửa không ai chấp nhận.

” James, cậu thay đổi thái độ với Harry Potter từ khi nào vậy?” Remus cảm thấy rất kỳ lạ. Rất thần kỳ, sau ngày 15 tháng 8, mỗi ngày hắn vẫn gặp James, sao lại không biết James đột nhiên thay đổi cái nhìn về Harry Potter, từ việc cho rằng Harry là một Tử thần thực tử lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn thành một thiếu niên tốt bụng?

” Thay đổi?” James cười nhạt, ” Harry Potter là kẻ thù, tớ không cho rằng hắn sẽ đứng về phe Dumbledore và Hội phượng hoàng. Tử thần thực tử chính là Tử thần thực tử, không có một người tốt.”

Pettigrew cứng lưỡi, ” Vừa rồi cậu nói……” Vài phút trước hắn thực sự nghĩ James đã thay đổi cái nhìn, ít nhất là cảm kích ơn cứu mạng của người có pháp thuật rất mạnh kia.

” Đó chỉ là một cử chỉ.” James lười biếng ngả người về phía sau, nằm trên giường mềm mại, ” Dumbledore muốn tớ phối hợp với Harry Potter, tớ không thể ở trước mặt học sinh khác tranh chấp với hắn. Như vậy không thể vạch trần sự giả tạo của hắn, ngược lại sẽ khiến người khác nói tớ không hiểu chuyện, không để ý đại cục, không phân biệt tốt xấu.” Hắn đắc ý mỉm cười,” Tớ muốn tất cả mọi người biết tớ là người chín chắn, mà không phải là đứa trẻ tác oai tác quái. ” Hắn chớp mắt với Sirius, cố ý hỏi, ” Cậu thấy vẻ mặt của Evens chứ?”

Sirius gật đầu thật mạnh, cười kiêu ngạo, ” Có chút hoang mang, nữ sinh kia, tớ thấy cô ấy rất thích cách làm của cậu lúc nãy.”

James lắc lắc đầu, có chút khó chịu, ” Phải biết rằng, trước kia cô ấy không nhìn tớ như vậy, trong đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp kia luôn là sự tức giận và chán ghét.” Hắn im lặng trong chốc lát,” Tớ không rõ lắm, rốt cuộc là vì tớ thay đổi thái độ với Harry Potter hay thay đổi hành vi của mình mà cô ấy nhìn tớ như vậy, nhưng không sao, tớ tin rằng tớ sẽ có được cô ấy!” Hắn đột nhiên nắm chặt tay, thì thào.

Lúc này trong lòng Remus ngổn ngang, nhìn hai người bạn vui vẻ, hắn lại cảm thấy buồn. Một khi James luôn coi Harry Potter là kẻ thù, sao cậu ấy có thể giúp đỡ Harry Potter tận tình được chứ?

” James, cậu muốn giở trò tại lớp thực hành đặc biệt sao?”

James liếc mắt, ” Remus, tớ là ai? Tớ là James Potter, tớ sẽ dùng thủ đoạn hèn hạ đó sao? Tớ đã có cách rất hữu hiệu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/s: Chỉ chỉ lên trên, đoán xem ai? >O<
> 
> Tui:???????:)????????


	51. Chương 65

” Cách gì?” Hai giọng nói cùng vang lên một lúc, Sirius là vui mừng, còn Remus thì thấp thỏm. Hắn còn không rõ bạn tốt của mình sao, có hàng chục cách để chơi khăm người khác.

” Cách gì hả,” James cười xấu xa, ” Tuy Harry Potter đã cứu tớ một mạng, tớ thật sự biết ơn hắn, nhưng để thắng trong cuộc chiến sau này, dùng một chút thủ đoạn thì chắc rằng hiệu trưởng Dumbledore cũng có thể thông cảm.”

” Đừng dài dòng nữa, nói nhanh đi!” Sirius không kiên nhẫn thúc giục, bạn tốt của hắn muốn đối phó với Harry Potter thế nào.

James ngồi dậy, nằm nói có vẻ không quá hợp với những hy sinh của chính mình vì thắng lợi của cuộc chiến chính nghĩa sau này. ” Thật ra rất đơn giản. Lúc này danh tiếng của Harry Potter rất vững chắc, tớ không nên gây chuyện với hắn, bởi vậy tớ quyết định biểu hiện chung sống hòa bình với hắn. Hiện tại hiệu trưởng Dumbledore lại cho tớ một cơ hội tốt có thể tiếp cận Harry Potter, lý do gì mà tớ phải bỏ qua chứ?” Hắn nói xong, cười rộ lên.

Pettigrew càng sợ hãi, ” Cậu định lừa gạt để chiếm lấy sự tin tưởng của Harry Potter sao?”

Sirius khó có thể tin lắc lắc vai James, hy vọng có thể khiến bạn tốt từ bỏ hành vi không đáng. ” James, cậu không cần phải hy sinh như vậy, tớ nghĩ Dumbledore cũng sẽ không đồng ý.” Cách duy nhất để đối phó với đám rắn độc Slytherin chính là chiến đấu, hắn không thể trơ mắt nhìn bạn tốt nhất của mình làm điều ngược lại.

Remus cũng không đồng ý, nhưng nguyên nhân khác với Sirius. Thứ nhất, hắn không muốn bạn bè của hắn miễn cưỡng làm bạn với người mình ghét. Thứ hai, hắn cũng không nghĩ người duy nhất của nhà Slytherin nhìn qua rất thiện lương như Harry Potter lại lừa gạt người khác, chỉ sợ kẻ lừa gạt lại là bạn tốt của hắn. Có lẽ là bởi vì thời gian sống chung với Voldemort không dài, Harry Potter vẫn có một đôi mắt trong suốt, người như vậy không nên bị thương tổn. Còn có Severus Snape, cái người luôn u ám và rất thích nghệ thuật hắc ám của Slytherin, đã không để ý nguy hiểm giúp hắn thoát khỏi tay người khổng lồ, mặc dù người kia rất lạnh lùng và khinh thường người khác, nhưng lúc cứu người thì sự lo lắng trong mắt không hề giả dối. Nếu Harry Potter bị James thương tổn, Snape sẽ tức giận. Remus sẽ cảm thấy rất có lỗi với Snape, dù sao là bạn của hắn làm tổn thương bạn của Snape.

” James, tớ cho rằng cậu không nên làm như vậy.”

James đã sớm đoán được nhóm bạn tốt sẽ không đồng ý với kế hoạch của hắn, nhưng hắn không muốn từ bỏ. Hắn càng nghĩ càng thấy đó là một ý kiến hay, lại có được cơ hội gần trong gang tấc, hắn không bắt lấy thì hắn càng cảm thấy có lỗi với chính mình.

” Vì Hội phượng hoàng, vì Dumbledore, vì thắng lợi, hy sinh nhỏ nhoi ấy không tính là gì. Có một số việc đáng giá hy sinh cả tính mạng, huống chi chỉ giả vờ làm bạn? Mà trở thành bạn tốt của Harry Potter cũng có nhiều cái lợi. Ví dụ như tớ có thể tìm hiểu pháp thuật của hắn, sau khi trở thành bạn tớ có thể yêu cầu hắn dạy tớ, tớ sẽ dạy lại cho các cậu, dạy cho Hội phượng hoàng, còn hơn nhiều so với việc bây giờ hắn dạy Tử thần thực tử? Còn nữa, trở thành bạn của hắn, còn có thể lợi dụng hắn thám thính tin tức, lộ ra thông tin giả về Hội phượng hoàng cho hắn, mà nhìn cách làm của hắn, có vẻ sau khi tốt nghiệp hắn sẽ đi con đường trung lập, nhưng đến lúc đó hắn cũng sẽ tự hiểu được, cuối cùng hắn vẫn là cháu ngoại của Voldemort.”

” Chỉ sợ giáo sư Voldemort sẽ không để cậu đạt được mục đích?” Remus vẫn muốn đánh tan ý nghĩ trong đầu James.

James đương nhiên đã từng lo lắng vấn đề này, ” Đúng, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều biết, Evans và Harry Potter trong hoạn nạn mà sinh tình,” Hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi rít ra hai từ này, ” Nhưng đó cũng chỉ là nhất thời. Một năm trước Harry Potter còn chưa trở thành cháu ngoại của Voldemort, Voldemort cực kỳ chán ghét hắn, hiện tại Voldmeort yêu thương Harry Potter có thừa, nói khó nghe một chút, không giống yêu thương cháu ngoại, mà là cưng chiều như tình nhân. Cho nên Voldemort chắc chắn sẽ không vì một học sinh Gryffindor mà khiến Harry Potter mất hứng. Nhưng rắc rối nhất cũng không phải cái này, mà là làm thế nào để đạt được sự tin tưởng của Harry Potter. Từ kẻ thù biến thành bạn, rất khó, chỉ có thể đi từng bước từng bước, tùy cơ ứng biến. Harry Potter trọng tình cảm, lòng dạ cũng mềm yếu, có thể đột phá.” Hắn thu lại nụ cười,” Tớ cũng hiểu rằng làm như vậy không đúng, không giống với sự quang minh lỗi lạc của Gryffindor, nhưng bọn họ là kẻ thù, một khi bọn họ thắng lợi, Muggle và phù thủy xuất thân Muggle liền gặp tai họa, không thể để chuyện đó xảy ra.” Hắn dùng sức cường điệu,” Không thể.”

Remus không hé răng, tình cảm không đồng ý với cách làm của James, nhưng lý trí lại đồng ý. Muggle và phù thủy xuất thân Muggle đâu có tội tình gì? Vì sao phải trở thành loài người thấp hèn?


	52. 66-67

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Hedwig xinh đẹp bay đến trước mặt Harry, giơ chân trái cho Harry xem, là một bức thư. Harry gỡ thư xuống, cho nó ăn một miếng bánh ngọt nhỏ, ăn xong, nó vùi đầu vào chén của Harry uống nước bí ngô. Khi quan hệ của Harry và Voldemort được thiết lập, đãi ngộ của Hedwig cũng theo đó mà cao lên. Không chỉ có khẩu vị thức ăn được thay đổi theo từng thời kỳ, mà mỗi ngày gia tinh của Voldemort còn mang bánh ngọt đến cho nó.

Ăn uống no đủ, Hedwig vỗ vỗ cánh, nhẹ nhàng bay lên vai Harry, làm nũng cọ cọ hai má của chủ nhân, sau khi được chủ nhân vỗ về thoái mái mới chịu rời đi.

” Thư của ai vậy?” Snape hỏi. Có chút hâm mộ nhìn phương hướng Hedwig bay đi, nếu như hắn cũng có một con thú cưng hiểu được ý chủ nhân như thế thì tốt.

Harry mở tấm giấy da, một kiểu chữ viết dài mảnh vô cùng quen thuộc lại có chút xa lạ, từng chữ viết như nhảy vào mắt. Trước kia, lúc Harry học ở Hogwarts, cậu đã thấy kiểu chữ này không chỉ một lần, cũng tiếp thu sự chỉ dạy từ vị chủ nhân đầy trí tuệ của kiểu chữ này không chỉ một lần, năm thứ 6, người kia còn hướng dẫn cho cậu tròn một năm. Dumbledore, mái tóc và chòm râu trắng dài kinh người, ánh mắt luôn hiện lên sự sáng suốt, hiền lành, khoan dung của một lão nhân, nhưng hôm nay, quan hệ giữa Harry và ông thua kém quá khứ vạn dặm.

Hơn nữa, nguyên nhân cũng xuất phát một phần từ Harry, cậu cảm thấy có lỗi trước kỳ vọng và sự hy sinh của Dumbledore, mỗi lần nhìn thấy vị lão nhân hiền lành này, cậu đều có cảm giác thẹn trong lòng, không dám nói một câu, mà quan trọng hơn là Dumbledore không đối xử với cậu như trước đây. Bốn nhà của Hogwarts, hơn 800 học sinh, được Dumbledore yêu thích, được Dumbledore quan tâm nhiều nhất là Gryffindor. Ông ấy rất thích bốn đứa trẻ của nhà Gryffindor, bọn họ giống như ánh mặt trời chói mắt, hơn nữa James Potter và Sirius Black, từ lúc hai người bọn họ nhập học, ông ấy vẫn luôn yêu thích bọn họ. Đứng thứ hai chính là Ravenclaw, thông minh, nghiêm túc, cẩn thận, không ngừng phấn đấu, Ravenclaw không thể nghi ngờ là con cưng trong mắt các giáo sư, không có giáo sư nào lại không thích học sinh thông minh. Frank Longbottom là học sinh giỏi nhất. Đứng thứ ba là Hufflepuff. Tuy không thể sánh với các nhà khác, Hufflepuff ngu ngốc, tự cho mình là thông minh và hay nói láo, nhưng bọn họ rất hiền lành, rất dễ dàng dẫn dắt. Và Dumbledore không thích nhất, đó là Slytherin. Đa phần học sinh Slytherin đều xuất thân từ gia tộc máu trong, phù thủy lai cực nhỏ, phù thủy xuất thân Muggle không hề có một người. Mà các gia tộc máu trong đều là các gia tộc truyền từ mấy trăm năm đến này, sự giàu có và địa vị của họ không phải bàn cãi, họ âm thầm không chế nhiều sự vụ của giới pháp thuật, do đó những đứa trẻ xuất thân từ gia tộc như thế đều có thành kiến rất sâu, ham mê nghệ thuật hắc ám, luôn có thái độ khinh bỉ coi thường những phù thủy không phải máu trong. Dumbledore cũng muốn yêu thích bọn họ, ông ấy cũng thử làm vậy, nhưng lực bất tòng tâm, học sinh Slytherin không cho ông ấy cơ hội. Mà sau khi Voldemort đến trường học thì tình hình không thể cứu vãn được nữa, nhà Slytherin dễ dàng bị Voldemort nắm giữ, Dumbledore không thể chen chân vào, ngược lại còn bị kế hoạch của Voldemort làm giảm đi ảnh hưởng của ông ấy đến ba nhà khác. Cân nhắc trước sau, Dumbledore dứt khoát từ bỏ Slytherin, cho dù không có được những học sinh xuất sắc nhất của Slytherin, mà Harry là một trong số đó.

Thư của Dumbledore vẫn mang một phong cách trước sau như một, ngắn gọn và có chút khôi hài:

Trò Harry Potter thân mến

Sau bữa sáng, đến thăm phòng làm việc của ta một chuyến.

P/s: ta thích những con gián.

Albus Dumbledore

Những con gián? Harry ngây ngốc nửa ngày, nghĩ mà muốn nổi da gà. Dùng cái loại tên khiến người khác ghê tởm làm mật khẩu đúng là ngoài dự đoán của mọi người, đó cũng là phong cách của Dumbledore.

Một khi Dumbledore đã gửi thư đến, Harry nhờ Snape nói lại với giám thị Filch, ăn cơm xong cậu liền đi tới tháp hiệu trưởng. ” Những con gián.” Cậu thật sự không thoải mái khi nói xong mật khẩu.

Tượng đá nhảy sang một bên, vách tường mở ra, để lộ cầu thang xoắn ốc. Harry đi lên cầu thang, đi vào văn phòng của Dumbledore.

Cậu gõ cửa, ” Vào đi.” Âm thanh già nua mà nhẹ nhàng cho thấy tâm trạng Dumbledore rất vui vẻ. Harry đoán là các vị hiệu trưởng trước kia đang nói chuyện với Dumbledore.

Harry mở cửa đi vào, không ngờ lại thấy James đang ngồi trên ghế uống rượu mật ong.

Văn phòng của Dumbledore vẫn giống trong trí nhớ của Harry như đúc, trên tường là chân dung của những hiệu trưởng trước kia, trên bàn làm việc rất lớn bày các loại tiền hiếm lạ và cổ quái. Hôm nay Dumbledore mặc áo choàng màu bạc, cái mũ nhọn màu xanh đậm có thêu hình mặt trăng và ngôi sao.

” Ngồi đi, trò Harry Potter.” Dumbledore biến ra một chiếc ghế dựa cho Harry, sau đó rót một ly rượu mật ong, ” Là rượu mật ong tốt nhất của bà chủ Rosmerta, rất có giá trị.”

Harry đón lấy ly rượu, thừa dịp ngồi xuống nhìn lướt qua James đang thản nhiên uống rượu. Hắn đang rất kích động, lại cố gắng duy trì vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, nhưng ánh mắt lòe lòe sáng đã thể hiện rõ tâm trạng của hắn lúc này. Thực rõ ràng, trước khi Harry đến, một già một trẻ này đã bàn bạc với nhau cái gì đó.

” Hiệu trưởng, thầy tìm em có việc sao?” Trong lòng Harry có chút thông suốt, đại khái là ngày hôm qua Dumbledore đột nhiên tuyên bố kiện sự kia, cho nên gọi luôn James đến.

Dumbledore không trả lời, mà giơ ly rượu lên, ý bảo Harry cũng nếm thử một chút, ” Không cần khẩn trương như vậy, thoải mái một chút. Trò James Potter vừa mới uống một ly, cho rằng hương vị cũng được, ta muốn nghe ý kiến của trò.” Ông cười tủm tỉm nhấp một ngụm rượu, thích thú dựa lưng vào ghế.

Harry uống một ngụm, quả thật hương vị cũng được, cậu thường xuyên uống nó cùng với Voldemort. ” Uống rất tốt thưa hiệu trưởng. Xem ra lần sau đến Hogsmeade uống bia bơ, em sẽ uống thêm một ly rượu.”

” Không không không,” Dumbledore lắc lắc ngón tay, ” Đây chính là thứ có tiền cũng không mua được đâu, bà chủ Rosmerta chỉ tặng riêng cho người bà ấy ngưỡng mộ, ví dụ như ta và cậu của trò.”

Thiếu chút nữa Harry phun rượu ra, bà Rosmerta ngưỡng mộ cả Voldemort và Dumbledore? Thẳng thắn mà nói thì giữa hai người kia có một điểm chung là tài năng xuất chúng. ” Em sẽ xin cậu của mình một ít rượu.”

” Ta tin rằng giáo sư Voldemort rất vui vẻ mà đưa cho trò.” Dumbledore có vẻ rất vừa lòng với nhận xét của Harry về rượu mật ong, rốt cục đi vào vấn đề chính, ” Trò Harry Potter, hôm nay mời trò tới, là hy vọng giải quyết một số vấn đề nhỏ giữa trò và trò James Potter.”

Harry lập tức tỏ vẻ phủ nhận, ” Thầy hiệu trưởng, em thấy giữa em và bạn học James Potter không có vấn đề gì, bọn em luôn luôn hòa thuận.”

” A, trước kia trò James Potter có làm một số việc, hơi quá đáng……”

” Bạn học James Potter đã xin lỗi, cho nên em thấy giữa bọn em không còn vấn đề gì.” Harry nhanh chóng nói.

Dumbledore thật vui vẻ, ” Thật sự quá tốt. Một khi đã như vậy, sao trò còn gọi là bạn học James Potter chứ? Hai trò đều là bạn bè, gọi James là được.”

James…… Khóe miệng Harry không thể khống chế mà co giật, cách gọi này cũng thật khủng bố. Quay đầu nhìn về phía James, hắn vẫn thể hiện bộ dáng bình tĩnh, giống như đây là chuyện đượng nhiên. Có chút quá, Harry cảm thấy buồn cười, loại biểu hiện này đã tố cáo thỏa thuận bí mật giữa James và Dumbledore lúc nãy. Một khi đã như vậy, cậu cũng theo hắn chơi đùa. Đưa tay ra, ” Xin chào, James.”

Khi James nghe được Harry gọi tên hắn, biểu tình trên mặt thật quá đặc sắc, không cam lòng lại muốn biểu hiện như đã chờ ngày này rất lâu, dáng tươi cười méo mó khiến người khác không muốn nhìn thấy. Chần chừ lại chần chừ, rốt cục hạ quyết tâm, lấy thái độ như tráng sĩ thấy chết không lùi bước bắt tay Harry, cật lực thể hiện giọng nói vui mừng, ” Xin chào, Harry.”

Trong lòng Harry đã cười đau thắt ruột.


	53. 68-70

Dumbledore vui mừng sát sát kính mắt, ” Tốt lắm tốt lắm, đáng nhẽ tất cả mọi ngươi nên làm như thế này.” Than ngắn thở dài xúc động một lúc, đến khi Harry không thể kiên nhẫn nhắc nhở, ông mới trở lại câu chuyện, ” Hôm nay gọi hai trò đến, một là hóa giải mâu thuẫn giữa hai trò, dù sao sau này hai trò còn hợp tác với nhau một thời gian dài, đối đầu với nhau là không được; hai là lmuốn hỏi một chút, lớp thực hành đặc biệt có cần ta giúp đỡ gì không.”

James nhìn Harry, hắn không có ý tưởng đặc biệt nào, hắn là trợ giáo, mọi kế hoạch đều do Harry định.

Dumbledore lên tiếng nhắc nhở Harry, cậu sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ trong đầu mình, sau đó nói: ” Thầy hiệu trưởng, quả thật có một số việc cần thầy giúp đỡ.”

Dumbledore mỉm cười ý bảo cậu nói tiếp.

” Một khi đã là lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, hiển nhiên phải tìm một số thứ dành cho việc thực hành, ví dụ như ông kẹ, người khổng lồ, quái vật, giám ngục, rồng lửa……”

Càng nghe càng sợ hãi, James nhảy dựng lên, tâm hoảng ý loạn, ” Tớ, tớ nói nè Harry, không cần thiết dùng người khổng lồ, quái vật…… Cái này rất nguy hiểm……” Dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của Dumbledore và Harry, giọng nói của hắn càng ngày càng nhỏ, càng ngày càng nhỏ, cuối cùng không nghe được.

Harry nhìn Dumbledore, lão nhân xảo quyệt này không có ý định giải thích, cậu đành phải mở miệng, ” James, không phải ngày 15 tháng 8 người khổng lồ và quái vật đã xuất hiện sao? Những quái vật này sẽ không vì chúng ta còn là thiếu niên mà dừng tấn công, ngược lại bởi vì chúng ta còn nhỏ và pháp thuật còn yếu mà bọn chúng càng thêm hung hăng. Chúng ta sẽ học lời nguyền không thể tha thứ trong lớp thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, đến khi nào mới dùng trên người những quái vật đó? Chúng ta phải làm chính là ngăn chặn tai họa, đừng để đến khi cuộc chiến xảy ra mới kiểm nghiệm xem những gì chúng ta học có hiệu quả hay không.”

” Harry nói rất đúng, tiếp tục nói, còn cần cái gì?” Vẻ mặt Dumbledore mừng rỡ, James nhìn thấy mà trong lòng trĩu nặng.

” Nếu được, hy vọng có thể thêm Âm Binh và người sói.” Harry bình tĩnh nói xong. Đến lúc chiến tranh nổ ra, lực lượng hai bên sử dụng chính là những thứ này.

Dumbledore gật gật đầu,” Được, cậu bé của ta. Trò suy nghĩ vô cùng chu đáo. Như vậy, khi nào trò cần, cứ nói trước một tuần.”

Nói trước một tuần…… Hiệu suất thật đúng là quá nhanh. ” Còn có, hy vọng chủ nhiệm của các nhà có thể báo tên tất cả các học sinh tham gia lớp thực hành, muốn thực hành pháp thuật hiệu quả thì cần phân tổ. Mặt khác còn những việc em chưa nghĩ đến, nghĩ đến thì tất nhiên sẽ xin ý kiến của thầy.”

Dumbledore đồng ý giữa trưa sẽ hội ý với chủ nhiệm các nhà về vấn đề này, tối nay hoặc chậm nhất là sáng mai sẽ giao danh sách cho Harry, sau đó hai học sinh rời khỏi văn phòng hiệu trưởng.

Đi xuống cầu thang, đi qua bức tường, tới chỗ tượng đá. Harry cười xấu xa một chút khi thấy biểu tình của James có vẻ nghiêm trọng,” James,” Không ngoài ý muốn phát hiện thân thể James hơi run rẩy, lại nhanh chóng điều chỉnh biểu tình, cố gắng trấn định, ” Hôm nay cậu có bao nhiêu tiết học?”

“…… Hai tiết.”

” Thật trùng hợp, tớ cũng hai tiết, vậy sau khi kết thúc gặp nhau ở thư viện nhé.” Harry nói xong, mở cặp sách, chuẩn bị đến lớp bùa chú.

“Ha…… Harry, đến thư viện làm gì?” Kế hoạch của hắn còn chưa thực hiện, hai người đã thân thiết đến thư viện cùng học sao?

Harry ngạc nhiên quay đầu lại,” Đương nhiên là bàn về kế hoạch của lớp thực hành đặc biệt. Chúng ta cần phải chuẩn bị một cách chu đáo. Chỉ còn ba ngày nữa là học, cần nhanh chóng bàn bạc.” Thư viện là nơi thích hợp nhất, không chỉ yên tĩnh, còn có thể lấy sách tham khảo bất kỳ lúc nào, thậm chí James Potter còn có giấy xác nhận được mượn sách cấm từ Dumbledore.

” Ừ……” Lúc này James mới biết được hắn nghĩ xa vời, xấu hổ kéo kéo khóe miệng, ” Được, đến lúc đó gặp.” Nói xong những lời này, chật vật mà chạy.

Harry không hiểu, làm gì mà chạy nhanh như vậy, cậu lại không có hứng thú sử dụng Chiết tâm bí thuật với cái đầu ngu ngốc của James.

Trở lại lớp bùa chú, Snape quan tâm hỏi Dumbledore gọi Harry đến có mục đích gì, Harry đều nhất nhất nói ra. Điều này khiến Snape và Lucius vô cùng hứng thú. Ông kẹ thì không có gì đặc biệt, nhưng còn có người khổng lồ, quái vật, thậm chí là Âm Binh và người sói! Tất cả những thứ này hoàn toàn phù hợp với mục tiêu của chiến tranh!

Nhưng rất nhanh Lucius liền buồn bực,” Kế hoạch như vậy, lại phải chia sẻ với ba nhà khác, thật khiến người ta không thích.”

Snape không chán ghét như vậy, hắn thấy, tuy bốn nhà cùng học tập, nhưng có bao nhiêu người của ba nhà kia có thể học được nghệ thuật phòng chống hắc ám cao như vậy, đó là một câu hỏi rất khó trả lời. ” Không cần thiết phải lo lắng nhiều như vậy, Lucius. Hơn nữa, hai tuần một lần, Harry còn dạy thêm cho nhà Slytherin một khóa, chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ vượt xa đám ngốc nhà Gryffindor.”

Trước bữa cơm trưa là lớp phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, sau khi học xong, Voldemort gọi Harry lại, ” Harry, cùng ta trở về phòng ăn cơm.” Hắn nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mái tóc mềm mại của Harry.

Bị động tác của Voldemort làm cho tâm phiền ý loạn, rõ ràng mới tách ra một ngày, càng khiến Harry cảm thấy tình cảm của nam nhân này sâu đậm hơn. Nếu không phải nghĩ đến giữa bọn họ còn một loạt vấn đề chưa giải quyết, chỉ sợ Harry đã bị cái hôn không được tính là hôn này làm cho lâng lâng. “…… Được,” Cậu trả lời một cách mơ hồ, nhân tiện lui về phía sau từng bước, giữ khoảng cách với Voldemort, không dám nhìn tình ý trong mắt mắt nam nhân, không dám nghĩ đến đủ loại yêu thương hắn dành cho cậu, rốt cục mới có thể hô hấp bình thường. ” Vậy nhất định phải ngon hơn cơm của học sinh mới được.”

Bình thường phòng khách của Voldemort là do Nagini sử dụng, Voldemort có thói quen dùng cơm tại đại sảnh với các giáo sư khác. Nhưng hiện tại Voldemort cùng Harry, Nagini đáng thương đã bị đuổi về phòng của nó.

{ Hừ, ngươi chờ, ta sẽ trả thù!} Nagini ngậm một miếng thịt bò nướng, nói không rõ.

{ A, ta chờ, đừng để ta chờ quá lâu.} Voldemort lười biếng nói, vô cùng vui vẻ đút nho cho Harry ăn, căn bản là không quan tâm.

Harry thích ăn hoa quả ngọt, thói quen này được dưỡng thành một năm gần đây. Voldemort dùng hết mọi khả năng cưng chiều cậu, không cho cậu chịu một chút khổ cực, cho nên bây giờ, chỉ cần hoa quả có chút chua là Harry liền chịu không nổi. ” Ngươi làm hư ta.” Cậu kháng nghị, nhưng vẫn thoải mái ăn quả nho Voldemort đưa đến bên miệng.

” Đây chỉ là khởi đầu, bảo bối.” Đợi đến lúc hắn đem cả thế giới hiến cho Harry, Harry còn có thể nhận được nhiều hơn nữa.

Gia tinh của nhà Voldemort mang cơm trưa đến: Bánh kẹp, thịt bò, trứng chiên, thịt gà, còn có một bát súp hải sản. Rượu vang đỏ Bordeaux 50 năm. Bánh kem, bánh dâu tây, và rượu mật ong tốt nhất của bà chủ Rosmerta.

” Nhiều quá, ăn không hết.” Harry bĩu môi, oán giận. Sau đó mở miệng, ăn miếng bánh ngọt Voldemort vừa cắt cho cậu. Voldemort không thích đồ ngọt, tất cả đồ ngọt đều chuẩn bị cho Harry.

” Em nên ăn nhiều một chút,” Voldemort chăm chú nhìn Harry, rất gầy, thiếu niên mười sáu tuổi lại giống mười bốn, mười lăm tuổi, một ngày từ ba đến năm bữa ăn cộng với bữa ăn khuya cũng không có kết quả đáng kể. ” Hình dáng của em, người khác sẽ cho rằng ta đối xử không tốt với em,” dừng lại một chút, ” Ta cũng cho rằng như vậy.”

Harry ngượng ngùng, từ lúc đến thế giới này, thân thể của cậu không như trước kia, nhìn bề ngoài, có vẻ bất lợi, nhưng thực lực của cậu không giảm mà còn tăng, bởi vì linh hoạt hơn trước kia.

” No rồi, không ăn, không ăn.” Sờ sờ cái bụng, rốt cục Harry không ăn được nữa.

Gia tinh dọn bàn ăn, đưa trà nóng lên. Harry đỡ lấy cái tách, chậm rãi uống. Sắp đi vào vấn đề chính.

Voldemort bắt đầu hỏi. ” Sáng hôm nay, Dumbledore tìm em có chuyện gì?”

Harry nói một lần,” Không có gì đặc biệt.”

Voldemort cười nhạt, ” Ồ? Vậy kế hoạch giảng dạy, em định dạy học sinh Slytherin cái gì?”

Harry ngẩng đầu, khóe miệng tạo thành nụ cười xấu xa, ” Bí mật!”

Voldemort sờ sờ mũi, quên đi, Harry không muốn nói hắn cũng hỏi không được. Vì thế nói sang chuyện khác, ” Hiển nhiên Dumbledore và James Potter có nói gì đó, chắc chắn là việc bất lợi đối với em.”

” Cũng không có, ít nhất là lần này không có.” Harry khẳng định.

” Sao em có thể khẳng định như vậy? Sao em biết được sự gian xảo của Dumbledore!” Lần đầu tiên Voldemort tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Harry.

Dumbledore bị hắn xem là kẻ thù lớn nhất cũng là có lý do. Tuy Dumbledore đã già, nhưng thời gian trôi qua, không vì tuổi tác mà ông ta trở thành kẻ vô dụng, ngược lại tuổi càng cao kinh nghiệm cuộc sống càng nhiều. Rất khó để người khác tin rằng lão già kia xuất thân từ nhà Gryffindor, nhà Gryffindor hành động lỗ mãng nhưng ông ta lại không thế, ông ta có thể sánh ngang với sự thông minh của Ravenclaw và sự giảo hoạt của Slytherin. Lần đầu tiên Voldemort và Dumbledore gặp nhau, hắn liền hiểu rõ, Harry hắn gặp năm đó, nhất định là do Dumbledore phái đến, chỉ có Dumbledore mới có thể bồi dưỡng một thiên tài như vậy, cũng chỉ có Dumbledore mới có thể đấu với hắn tới phút cuối cùng. Sự thật chứng minh ý nghĩ của hắn đã đúng, từ lúc hắn bắt đầu nhập học thì lão già kia luôn dùng ánh mắt nghi ngờ nhìn hắn, dùng thái độ giả tạo đối đãi với hắn, hắn có thể cảm giác được không có lúc nào lão già kia không lợi dụng thủ đoạn theo dõi hắn. Những điều này khiến cho hành động của hắn ở Hogwarts trở nên khó khăn, mãi mới có thể thả được xà quái, thì việc một cô bé bị giết chết gây ra sự tò mò khiến hắn phải dừng lại. Khi hắn đem việc này đổ lên người khổng lồ kia, Dumbledore lại cản trở, và giữ lại cái tên ngu ngốc đó, còn để hắn ta làm người giữ khóa của trường Hogwarts, thậm chí ngay cả đũa phép của Hagrid cũng không bị tiêu hủy. May mắn Dumbledore không thể một tay che trời, rời khỏi Hogwarts như cá về với biển, chim về với bầu trời, rốt cục Voldemort thoát khỏi ánh mắt dường như xuất hiện ở khắp mọi nơi kia, dựa vào thực lực và niềm tin của chính mình đi đến hôm nay. Càng như thế, hắn càng kiêng dè Dumbledore, lão già nham hiểm, nếu không giả dối và gian xảo thì sẽ bị lão ta đùa giỡn trong lòng bàn tay. Harry chưa trưởng thành, chưa trải qua nhiều việc, căn bản không phải là đối thủ của Dumbledore.

Nói điều này, Harry bắt đầu chột dạ. Lúc ấy cậu cũng không nghĩ gì, chỉ theo tự nhiên mà làm, hôm nay quay đầu lại suy ngẫm, nghĩ như thế nào cũng không ổn, chỉ cảm thấy việc mình làm chẳng hề minh bạch rõ ràng, thậm chí còn trở thành tầm thường.

Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn biến đổi không ngừng, Voldemort đều thu vào trong mắt. Ôm lấy thân thể nho nhỏ ngồi lên đầu gối mình, nhẹ nhàng chỉnh vị trí thoải mái, có lẽ ăn hơi nhiều. Ân cần xoa xoa cái bụng Harry, thấp giọng giải thích: ” Vừa rồi ta nói hơi nặng, em đừng suy nghĩ nhiều.” Hắn nghĩ Harry bởi vì hắn lớn tiếng mà đau lòng, nhanh chóng dỗ dành, ” Ta cũng là vì em, em không biết Dumbledore có bao nhiêu gian xảo, suy nghĩ của em quá thuần khiết, không trải qua nhiều việc, rất dễ bị ông ta lừa.” Không biết Dumbledore làm chuyện gì khiến Harry mắc mưu, hắn phải nhanh chóng tìm hiểu , tránh cho Harry vô thức bị lừa gạt. ” Rốt cục Dumbledore làm gì, nêu ý kiến gì với em, có thể nói được không?”

Lo lắng gãi gãi đầu, kẹp tóc kim cương lại chỉnh vùng tóc bị Harry làm rối. Harry buồn rầu mở miệng, thật không muốn nói, như vậy không còn là việc của riêng mình. Càng nghĩ, thôi đi, nói thì nói.” Không phải là Dumbledore, là James Potter.”

” Hắn? Hắn làm cái gì?” Voldemort sửng sốt.

“…… Đó là…… Ta không có ý này, sau khi rời khỏi văn phòng của Dumbledore, ta có nói chuyện với hắn một chút.”

Voldemort nghiến răng, ” À, em nói, em nói cho ta biết, chiều nay em và James Potter hẹn hò một mình.” Mấy chữ cuối cùng hắn càng tăng giọng điệu.

Kỳ quái, phòng rõ ràng mát mẻ, sao mình lại thấy nóng? Hơn nữa hai má cực kỳ nóng. ” Không phải, không phải hẹn hò, là, thảo luận về việc chuẩn bị lớp thực hành đặc biệt.” Harry buồn bực, sao đột nhiên cậu lại nói lắp? Có loại cảm giác bị người khác tróc gian tại giường…… A không không không, là làm trộm…… Dù sao cậu cũng rất chột dạ.

Lắp bắp giải thích vài câu, ngẩng đầu lại thấy ánh mắt làm như “ta có thể hiểu được” của Voldemort, Harry tực giận như một quả bóng xì hơi, tên chết tiệt này chỉ biết trêu chọc cậu! ” Rốt cuộc ngươi có nghe hay không?”

” Nghe, đương nhiên ta nghe.” Voldemort cười trộm, lúc Harry xấu hổ thật sự là rất đáng yêu. Tuy trong lòng Harry còn có chút băn khoăn, nhưng biểu hiện thì rất rõ ràng.

” Ta dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật đối với James Potter.” Harry ngập ngừng nói.


	54. 71-72

Harry thật sự bối rối, bởi vì năng lực của cậu và James quá chênh lệch, nên tạm thời hai người chưa xung đột quyết liệt, dưới tình huống như vậy còn dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật, quả thật là chuyện bé xé ra to. Cho dù cậu không biết James có ý tưởng gì, nhưng với trí thông minh và kinh nghiệm của cậu, chẳng lẽ có thể để kẻ không hiểu biết gì lừa sao?

Vì thế lúc đó Harry đã cho ra hai kết luận: Một là, tại thời không kia Harry đã trải qua cuộc chiến tranh tàn khốc đẫm máu. Chiến tranh kéo dài gần năm, sáu năm, sự vui vẻ bây giờ không đủ để Harry quên đi chuyện lúc nào cũng phải luôn luôn cảnh giác, nếu hoài nghi ai hoặc gặp địch nhân thì đầu tiên là phải dùng Chiết tâm bị thuật để xem có thấy gì hay không. Hai là, thực rõ ràng, ở Slytherin gần 6 năm, cậu cũng nhiễm một số thói quen không tốt, ví dụ như muốn biết người bắt bạn với mình đang nghĩ cái gì, như vậy có thể rất dễ dàng phá hủy mục tiêu hoặc mưu kế của họ. Do đó cậu theo bản năng mà không hề do dự dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật trên người James. Đương nhiên lúc này ngẫm lại, cậu có chút hối hận.

” Ừ? Chiết tâm bí thuật?” Voldemort giật mình lặp lại, quả thực không dám tin rằng mình vừa nghe được cái gì. Tiểu Harry của hắn là nói là dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật trên người James Potter sao? Tiểu Harry luôn luôn tốt bụng dịu dàng của hắn sao?

Thấy Harry xấu hổ gật đầu thừa nhận, Voldemort vui mừng hôn thật mạnh lên cái miệng nhỏ nhắn của Harry, cái hôn chứa đầy tình cảm mãnh liệt làm Harry choáng váng. ” Harry, cuối cùng thì em bắt đầu giống một Slytherin!”

Khống chế tiếng tim đập, khôi phục lại hô hấp, Harry đảo hai mắt trắng dã, câu kết luận đó là điều cậu không muốn nghe nhất.

Voldemort vui vẻ ôm chặt Harry, hài lòng nhìn hai má Harry đỏ lên vì nụ hôn, ngọt ngào hỏi: ” Bảo bối, em thấy được gì trong đầu James?”

Harry nghe giọng nói ngọt ngào của Voldemort mà cảm thấy toàn thân nổi da gà, cậu giống Slytherin khiến Voldemort vui đến như vậy sao? ” Ngươi…… Ngươi có vẻ rất kích động.”

” Bởi vì cuối cùng em cũng giống một Slytherin.” Cái này có ý nghĩa hắn và Harry đã tiến được thêm một bước.

” Ồ,” Harry cái hiểu cái không gật gật đầu, trong nháy mắt lại có gì đó lóe lên trong đầu cậu, cậu vội nói. ” Không được gọi ta là bảo bối, ta không…… quen.” Xác thực mà nói, là buồn nôn.

” Được rồi, Harry thân yêu.” Voldemort liền thay đổi cách xưng hô mà Harry không từ chối, ” Em thấy cái gì?”

Cái này không được tốt a, Harry nhếch miệng. Cậu thấy được không ít thứ, ví dụ như James yêu Lily như thế nào, đương nhiên cái này toàn bộ học sinh đều biết; ví dụ như James muốn tiếp cận cậu rồi khai thác thông tin của Voldemort từ cậu – cái này không thể nói cho Voldemort, bằng không James sẽ không sống đến ngày mai, mà chậm thì không sống qua lễ giáng sinh; còn nữa…… Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cái duy có thể nói ra là trước khi cậu đến văn phòng hiệu trưởng, James và Dumbledore đã nói chuyện với nhau một lúc, không khí tràn ngập sự yêu thương và quan tâm của bậc cha chú đối với con cháu.

” Dumbledore đề nghị James học Bế quán bí thuật, đưa cho hắn cuốn sách (Bế quan bí thuật giản luận). Lý do là vì tương lai của Hội phượng hoàng mà phấn đấu.” Lúc ấy Dumbledore không hề đề cập đến Harry, nhưng nghe qua cũng biết bọn họ đang nói ai, Bế quan bí thuật là vì ai mà học, vì ai mà dùng. Harry không biểu hiện qua cậu biết Chiết tâm bí thuật, nhưng Dumbledore không xem nhẹ vấn đề này, ông ta xác định Harry biết pháp thuật này, cho nên ông ta phải dạy James Bế quan bí thuật. Dumbledore chính là Dumbledore, từ trước đến nay đều làm việc cẩn thận, ông ta chưa từng ép buộc James cái gì, nhưng con đường James đang đi đều nằm trong tính toán ông ta.

” Lão hồ ly.” Voldemort nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói.

Harry có chút đau lòng, cậu luôn luôn nhìn Dumbledore tính kế người khác, cuối cùng lại bị Dumbledore tính kế, sự yêu mến trong quá khứ biến thành dè chừng và sợ hãi, điều này khiến cậu cảm thấy mất mát.

Biết được Harry không rơi vào bẫy của Dumbledore, Voldemort vui sướng cùng Harry định kế hoạch bổ túc trong năm nay: Thứ ba và thứ năm hàng tuần, sắp xếp thời gian như năm ngoái. Hắn còn trộm quyết định về sau mỗi lần Harry luyện tập Quidditch hắn sẽ đi xem, huấn luyện sẽ bắt đầu từ tuần thứ 3 của tháng 9, thứ hai đầu tiên của tháng 10 sẽ là trận đấu Quidditch hữu nghị giữa Gryffindor và Slytherin.

Xong bữa trưa, Harry cùng Voldemort rời khỏi văn phòng tới lớp học. Bởi vì ra khỏi phòng là nơi công cộng, Voldemort dùng một loại tư thái của trưởng bối nắm lấy bả vai Harry. Cảm nhận được dưới bàn tay thiếu niên ngoan ngoãn nghe theo, hắn đặc biệt thỏa mãn. Không đến một năm, Harry không nhận ra rằng cậu đã tự mình bại dưới sự dịu dàng của hắn, tuy Harry còn cho rằng mâu thuẫn giữa hai người thật lớn, như nước với dầu không thể tan vào nhau, nhưng con người đều có tình cảm, Harry lại là người trọng tình trọng nghĩa, bởi vậy Voldemort vô cùng tự tin về tương lai của hắn và Harry.

Sau hai tiết học, Harry tách khỏi Snape, một mình đi tới thư viện. Lúc rời đi, Snape lạnh lùng cảnh cáo Harry chớ mắc mưu của James:” Dumbledore là chỗ dựa vững chắc của hắn, cho dù James ngu xuẩn, cuồng vọng tự đại, có Dumbledore chỉ đạo sẽ không dễ dàng đối phó.” Harry cảm kích bạn tốt thật tâm dặn dò, tỏ vẻ chính mình cũng không phải kẻ ngốc, sẽ không để James chiếm lợi thế.

Trong thư viện, người không nhiều lắm, vừa mới khai học, nhóm giáo sư chưa cho nhiều bài tập, bởi vậy học sinh cũng bớt đau đầu hơn. Harry đi đến, hấp dẫn rất nhiều ánh mắt, nhưng không có một người can đảm tiến lên bắt chuyện. Harry là cháu ngoại Voldemort cưng chiều nhất, là vương tử của Slytherin, phù thủy có pháp thuật rất mạnh, cho dù cậu luôn biểu hiện hòa nhã với mọi người, nhưng thân phận vô cùng cao quý cùng năng lực tuyệt vời khiến người khác không dám lại gần cậu. Chỉ có nhưng học sinh ưu tú mới có đủ tư cách đứng bên cạnh nói chuyện với cậu ấy, đây là sự đồng thuận của hầu hết các học sinh.

Harry nhìn thấy James, hắn đang ngồi im lặng trong một góc, còn thật sự cẩn thận nghiên cứu (Chiết tâm bí thuật giản luận). Nhưng hắn đã bọc lại bìa sách, làm nó giống như một cuốn sách giáo khoa bình thường hoặc là một cuốn sách tham khảo. Hắn cùng Dumbledore mỗi tuần sẽ gặp nhau một lần. Harry cảm thấy có chút cay đắng, lập tức đuổi đi loại ý niệm ghen tị trong đầu. Không có gì có thể nói, tại thời đại này, cậu và Dumbledore nhất định là hai đường thẳng song song.

” Chào cậu, James. Chăm chỉ như vậy a.” Harry buông túi sách, ngồi đối diện với James, ngọt ngào cười.

Trong chốc lát, James chăm chú nhìn Harry, ngơ ngác sững sờ. Nhưng rất nhanh hắn liền phát giác mình thất thố, cúi đầu gấp sách lại, ổn định tâm trạng, lại ngẩng đầu, trên mặt mang theo nụ cười vui mừng không quá tự nhiên – hắn vốn muốn dùng loại nụ cười đó, tỏ vẻ hắn rất hy vọng thân thiết với Harry, sau này càng thân thiết thì Harry sẽ không ngi ngờ, nhưng hắn phát hiện diễn xuất của hắn thật sự ngu ngốc, ” Xin chào, Harry. Sang năm là cuộc thi N. E.W.T, xem nhiều sách sẽ có lợi.”

Harry càng nở nụ cười sáng lạn, ” Nói cũng đúng. Cho dù là thiên tài cũng cần phải phấn đấu. Tớ tin rằng sang năm cậu nhất định đạt được thành tích như cuộc thi O.W.L.” Thành tích O.W.L của James và Harry giống nhau, 9 điểm O.

Hôm nay Harry mặc một chiếc áo choàng lụa màu trắng, kim tuyến nối với một viên ngọc trai đường kính 5 cm tạo thành một nhánh hoa Lily từ bên trái kéo đến bên phải áo choàng, hương vị táo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái thoang thoảng, một chiếc kẹp tóc mảnh như phiến lá làm bằng vảng khảm kim cương gắt gao chế trụ vùng tóc rối của Harry, biến nó thành kiểu tóc thịnh hành nhất, đôi mắt xanh lá cực kỳ giống Lily, chỉ khác là trong đó chứa sự thản nhiên và lạnh nhạt. Harry chưa bao cười trước mặt James, cho nên James không biết ngoại trừ nụ cười nhạt, nụ cười giả dối ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười là tiêu chuẩn của một Slytherin, bở vậy Harry mới lộ ra nụ cười xinh đẹp tuyệt trần. Lần đầu tiên hắn thấy Harry cười, hắn liền ngây ngốc không biết phản ứng như thế nào, cảm giác trước mắt có vô số bông hoa nở rộ xinh đẹp, lần thứ hai hắn thấy Harry cười, tim hắn kịch liệt nhảy lên, thậm chí tiếng tim đập lớn đến mức khiến hắn lo lăng, hắn không thể không gắt gao nắm chặt tay, lợi dụng móng tay đâm vào lòng bàn tay gây ra đau đớn để bảo trì sự tỉnh táo.

Sáu năm, lần đầu tiên hắn phát hiện ánh mắt Harry cực kỳ giống Lily, cũng phát hiện Harry được xưng là mỹ nhân đệ nhất Hogwarts, không phải không có lý do.


	55. Chương 73

Nói chuyện phiếm một chút, hai người đi vào vấn đề chính. Harry mở cuộn giấy da, cầm lấy bút lông ngỗng chấm vào bình mực, viết xuống mấy chữ lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám.

” Đầu tiên chúng ta cần xác định chương trình học.” Harry bắt đầu nghiêm túc.

” Vậy bắt đầu từ ông kẹ, một buổi với ông kẹ, …… Một buổi với giám ngục, không thể nhiếu một buổi học lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, hai buổi với quái vật, ba buổi với người khổng lồ, hai buổi với người sói, hai buổi với Âm Binh……” James còn thật sự giơ ngón tay tính toán buổi học, theo cách làm của hắn, trước lễ giáng sinh sẽ hoàn thành chương trình của lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám.

Trán Harry đã nổi đầy gân xanh, dở khóc dở cười cắt ngang:” James, chương trình học của cậu quá nặng, không thể thực hiện được.”

” Sao không thể thực hiện được? Sao lại không thể thực hiện được? Cậu nói cho tớ biết!” James giận tái mặt, cho rằng Harry cố ý không làm.

Harry mở tay ra, bất đắc dĩ nói:” Trên mọi phương diện thì nó không thể thực hiện được. Chương trình cậu sắp xếp quá cao, tiến hành lại quá nhanh, nếu theo cách cậu sắp xếp, các học sinh sẽ không học được cái gì, chỉ lãng phí thời gian.”

James càng giận tái mặt, hắn trừng mắt nhìn Harry, trong giọng nói lộ ra sự lạnh lùng,” Vậy ý của cậu thế nào, giáo sư Harry James Potter?” Hắn biết rõ mình đang kích động, hắn biết không nên tỏ thái độ phản đối, mà là nên hoàn toàn ủng hộ Harry Potter ngay cả khi cậu ta sắp xếp chương trình học một cách tồi tệ, nhưng dòng máu chính nghĩa trong cơ thể hắn đang phản kháng lại kẻ đạo đức giả kia, bởi vậy hắn mới lộ ra sự bất mãn cực độ.

Đối với việc James tỏ vẻ phản đối, Harry chỉ cười cười. Nụ cười xinh đẹp rơi vào trong mắt James khiến hắn càng tức giận. Harry không cần nghĩ ngợi cầm bút viết lên tấm da dê, chỉ chốc lát tấm da dê đã phủ đầy chữ viết.

James cầm lấy tấm da dê Harry đưa qua, mới xem một chút đã muốn bừng bừng lửa giận, nhưng cảm thấy không ổn, cố gắng kìm nén tức giận xem tiếp, cuối cùng thật sự nhịn không được, vỗ bàn đứng dậy,” Harry Potter, cậu có ý gì chứ? Cậu cho rằng học sinh Hogwarts đều ngu ngốc sao?” Hắn thật sự không dám tin rằng Harry Potter không biết xấu hổ như thế!

May mà Harry đã tính toán trước, ếm bùa câm lặng xung quanh, nếu không tất cả học sinh ở đây đều nghe được giọng nói giận giữ của James, và chắc chắn bà Pince sẽ đuổi họ ra ngoài. Nhưng như thế, biểu hiện phẫn nộ của James cũng khiến một số ít học sinh chú ý.

Dựa toàn thân vào ghế, Harry lười biếng trả lời: ” James, tớ không hề có ý khinh thường học sinh của Hogwarts. Tớ có thể chắc chắn, chương trình học này phù hợp nhất với tất cả học sinh.”

” Phù hợp nhất?” James cười lạnh nhìn tấm da dê, ” Một buổi thần chú giải giới, một buổi lời nguyền ngăn trở, một buổi lời nguyền nổ tung, một buổi thần chú bất tỉnh, mấy cái pháp thuật này còn cần học sao? Học sinh năm hai cũng đã học xong rồi! Còn nữa, bốn buổi học với giám ngục mất tròn hai tuần, lại còn ghi chú nếu cần thiết thì gia tăng thêm một buổi học? Cậu xem mọi người là kẻ ngu ngốc sao? Thậm chí lời nguyền không thể tha thứ mất hẳn 12 buổi học, suốt sáu tuần!”

Nói thật, Harry cũng thấy chương trình học rất kỳ cục, nên đem thời gian mỗi chương trình học tăng gấp đôi mới đúng! Điều cậu lo lắng là có một phần ba học sinh là năm thứ 7, mùa hè năm sau sẽ nghiệp, cậu không thể không rút ngắn lại thời gian. Nghĩ vậy, cậu vung đũa phép lên, James cảm thấy có một luồng sức mạnh buộc hắn ngồi xuống, có chút hoảng sợ.

” Tớ cho rằng, việc sắp xếp chương trình học cũng khá hợp lý, phải bắt đầu học mới có thể đưa ra nhận xét chính xác. Theo kinh nghiệm của tớ, tuy những chương trình học đầu tiên các học sinh đều đã học qua, nhưng có thể sử dụng chính xác hay không rất khó nói; đối phó với giám ngục cần thần chú bảo vệ, đó không phải là thần chú dễ dàng học được; mà ba lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, muốn học được lại càng khó, còn chưa nói đến cách phá giải nó.” Sáu tuần, quá ít.

” Mặt khác,” Harry nhún nhún vai, ” James, không phải mọi người đều là thiên tài như cậu và Sirius Black. Đa số học sinh ở Hogwarts đều là học sinh bình thường, cậu đừng dùng tiêu chuẩn của cậu để áp đặt bọn họ.”

Thấy Harry không có ý thay đổi chương trình dạy, James kìm nén cảm xúc, âm thầm nói với mình, phải phối hợp với Harry, tranh thủ sự tin tưởng của cậu ta, cuối cùng cam chịu.


	56. 74-75

Buổi tối Harry trở lại phòng sinh hoạt chung, Lucius và Hedwig đưa tới hai danh sách, Voldemort đưa danh sách của học sinh Slytherin và danh sách học sinh bốn nhà do Dumbledore sao chép lại. Harry vẫn không quen với cách phân chia cấp bậc ở Slytherin, trực tiếp đưa danh sách trả lại cho Lucius, bảo hắn lập danh sách chia hai học sinh thành một tổ. Lucius không hổ là sư huynh, nhấc bút một cái, dễ dàng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

” Harry, nội dung của chương trình tốt lắm sao?” Lucius tò mò.

Đúng lúc này Harry thấy con xe của Snape đánh con tốt của Lucius mặt mũi bầm dập, cậu vui vẻ cười khanh khách không ngừng. Lucius này, chơi cờ cũng không chừa cho người khác chút thể diện, nhiều lần khiến Harry thất bại thảm hại, còn khiến những quân cờ của Harry bị thương mà ỉu xìu. Snape đúng là bạn bè tốt, mỗi lần đều giúp Harry báo thù thành công. Con xe của Snape hoàn toàn áp đảo con tốt của Lucius, Lucius không thể tránh được, phải dùng đầu ngón tay kẹp lấy con tốt đang hấp hối. Harry thỏa lòng thỏa dạ, ” Bí mật, đến lúc đó cậu sẽ biết!”

So với hiệu suất làm việc của Lucius, hành động của Harry và James có thể nói là dây dưa lằng nhằng, hiệu suất cực kỳ thấp. Thảo luận hai mươi phút, không thể nào thống nhất việc phân tổ. James kiên trì với ý kiến phân tổ lẫn lộn giữa các nhà, Harry lại tán thành việc phân tổ trong nội bộ các nhà.

” Phân tổ lẫn lộn giữa các nhà sẽ giúp tình cảm tăng lên.”

” Phân tổ trong nội bộ các nhà sẽ tránh được việc trả thù cá nhân.”

Hai người, ai cũng cho là mình đúng, không ai nhường ai.

James vò vò tóc, mái tóc tổ chim lại loạn thêm vài phần,” Tớ thừa nhận rằng điều cậu nói cũng có lý, nhưng việc chia tổ lẫn lộn giữa các nhà mang đến nhiều lợi ích hơn. Từ trước tới nay Gryffindor đều đối đầu với Slytherin, nhân cơ hội này cải thiện mối quan hệ, hiệu trưởng Dumbledore nhất định sẽ rất vui.”

Lôi cả Dumbledore ra, lý do có vẻ rất hợp lý a. Harry lặng lẽ bĩu môi, hắn ta là vì Gryffindor mới cực lực phản đối việc phân tổ trong nội bộ các nhà, nếu James không thừa nhận, cậu cần gì cố làm người ác. ” Được, vậy cứ làm theo ý cậu.”

Một khi đã làm theo ý James, Harry giao toàn bộ cho James, tùy hắn phân tổ cho học sinh Gryffindor cùng Slytherin. Cũng có chút không ngờ, James xếp Remus và Snape thành một tổ, Sirius tính tình nóng nảy và Lucius một tổ. Lily và Narcissa một tổ, Narcissa tương đối cao ngạo, nhưng cao ngạo là bệnh chung của Slytherin, mà thật ra Narcissa có vẻ ôn hòa hơn các nữ sinh khác của Slytherin, hầu hết sự cao ngạo, ác độc đều tập trung cả trên người vị sư tỷ đã tốt nghiệp Bellatrix Black. Harry cho ra một kết luận.

Harry lại lấy ra hai tấm da dê, mệnh lệnh bút lông ngỗng sao chép lại kế hoạch phân tổ, sau đó không chút khách khí đem kế hoạch phân tổ của Gryffindor, Ravenclaw cùng Hufflepuff đưa cho James, để hắn làm, trợ lý, không phải sinh ra để làm mấy việc tạp nham này sao? ” Tớ không quen với sư huynh của ba nhà kia.” Kỳ thật cậu biết rõ về Remus, trong năm năm quá khứ hỗ trợ nhau sử dụng pháp thuật tấn công hai người đã trở nên quen thuộc.

Harry mang theo kế hoạch phân tổ của Slytherin trở lại phòng sinh hoạt chung, đọc trước mặt mọi người một lần, liền thấy mặt Snape tái xanh.

Khi các học sinh thảo luận về người hợp tác với mình, hắn kéo áo choàng của Harry, lúng túng chất vấn: ” Sao cậu có thể…… Sao cậu có thể…… Sao cậu không ngăn cản?”

” Cân nhắc trên tất cả các phương diện, đây là phương án tốt nhất. Lupin là sư huynh, người hợp tác chắn chắn phải là người có đẳng cấp tương đương. Đừng thấy biểu hiện của Gryffindor mà nghĩ họ không chú ý điều này, dù sao là bốn nhà cùng nhau phụ đạo, nếu để sư huynh của bọn họ hợp tác với người không có địa vị, chắc chắn trong lòng bọn họ sẽ bất mãn, có lẽ sẽ cố ý quấy rối buổi học. Tớ chỉ hy vọng mọi người có thể học nhiều một chút.” Harry rất vô tội nói,” Nếu cậu và Black ở cùng một tổ thì cả đại sảnh Hogwarts sẽ bị phá hủy, không đúng sao? Cậu đã cứu Lupin, Lupin sẽ không đối đầu với cậu, các cậu hợp tác là kết quả tốt nhất.”

” Cậu có từng nghĩ đến cảm nhận của tớ không?” Hai mắt Snape đỏ đậm, giọng nói khàn khàn quát.

Harry khẽ thở dài, kéo tay Snape xuống, ” Severus, đây là trường học, ok? Mỗi tuần Slytherin đều có hai tiết thảo dược chung với Gryffindor, mười lần cũng có tới ba bốn lần cậu được phân chung một tổ với Lupin, có xảy ra vấn đề gì không? Đây là lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, cậu và Lupin chỉ là hợp tác giúp đỡ nhau trong học tập, hết tiết học lại đi đường khác nhau, cậu lo lắng cái gì? Chẳng lẽ khả năng tự kiềm chế của cậu kém đến mức không chịu nổi thời gian của một buổi học phụ đạo sao?”

Vài ngày sau, Harry tiếp tục chuẩn bị chương trình cho lớp thực hành đặc biệt. Bởi vì muốn tạo thành một tổ từ hai học sinh của hai nhà, bọn họ đều phải sắp xếp khả năng tương xứng, Harry nhờ James tìm gia tinh hỗ trợ, làm bảng tên cho các học sinh, lúc đến lớp chỉ cần nhìn tên mình trên ghế, học sinh có thể ngồi ổn định; Harry và James luyện tập chương trình học vài lần, lúc Harry không nghiêm túc né tránh, James nhiều lần đánh bay đũa phép của cậu; dưới sự yêu cầu của James, bọn họ lại luyện tập lời nguyền ngăn trở và lời nguyền nổ tung. James không hổ là học sinh xuất sắc nhất nhà Gryffindor, pháp thuật căn bản đều rất thuần thục, mới luyện tập Bế quan bí thuật vài ngày, lúc Harry đọc suy nghĩ của hắn thì có thể cảm thấy có một nỗ lực rất nhỏ ngăn cản cậu, xem ra hiệu quả dạy học của một vị giáo sư được học sinh kính trọng và một vị giáo sư bị học sinh căm ghét quả nhiên rất khác biệt.

Rất nhanh, buổi học thực hành đặc biệt đầu tiên đã đến.

Nhóm học sinh đến đại sảnh rất sớm, phát hiện đại sảnh được bố trí thành hai dãy ghế, chia làm bốn nhóm, trên lưng ghế có biểu tượng của bốn nhà: con rắn màu bạc trên nền xanh lục của Slytherin, sư tử vàng trên nền đỏ của Gryffindor, đại bàng màu đồng trên nền xanh nước biển của Ravenclaw và con lửng màu đen trên nền vàng nhạt của Hufflepuff, đó là chỗ ngồi dành cho các học sinh đến xem. Nhìn lên trước ba thước, là bốn dãy ghế, trên lưng ghế đều có bảng hiệu hiện tên học sinh, khoảng cách giữa hai dãy ghế là 20 cm, hai bên trái phải của ghế rất trống. Tất cả học sinh đều ngồi xuống, quan hệ giữa hai nhà Ravenclaw cùng Hufflepuff cũng tốt, vô cùng chờ mong hôm nay sẽ được học pháp thuật đẳng cấp cao. Không khí giữa hai nhà Slytherin và Gryffindor tương đối ngưng trệ, nhưng không có xung đột, cũng không nói chuyện với nhau, giống như người hợp tác với mình không tồn tại.

7:30, Harry và James cùng nhau đi vào đại sảnh, đại sảnh vốn tràn ngập tiếng xì xào bàn tán liền im lặng.

” Xin chào mọi người, tôi là Harry Potter, là giáo sư chủ giảng của lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám. Đây là James Potter, trợ lý của tôi.” Harry giới thiệu ngắn gọn, nhanh chóng đi vào chủ đề chính, ” Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ học thần chú giải giới.”

Nhất thời mọi người đều kích động. Học sinh nhà Gryffindor, Ravenclaw và Hufflepuff đều tỏ vẻ bất mãn, tự tin cho rằng bọn họ nên học tập pháp thuật cấp cao mà không cần tiến hành luyện tập loại pháp thuật đơn giản này. ” Chúng tôi muốn học lời nguyền không thể tha thứ! Chúng tôi muốn đối phó với giám ngục! Người sói! Người khổng lồ!” Học sinh Slytherin trầm tĩnh không nói, khóe miệng hiện lên nụ cười lạnh khinh thường. Bọn họ cười nhạo những kẻ không biết tự lượng sức mình, theo đuổi cái gọi là cao xa, âm thầm khen ngợi vương tử nhà mình, quang minh chính đại lại khiến người khác không thể phản kháng, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn làm theo.

Trong lòng James cảm thấy vô cùng vui vẻ, nhưng biểu hiện còn làm ra vẻ lo lắng khuyên giải Harry: ” Harry, tất cả mọi người không đồng ý với cách nghĩ của cậu, như vậy rất khó làm mọi người tình nguyện luyện tập. Không bằng, đổi nội dung đi.”

Đọc suy nghĩ của James, Harry chỉ cười cười, không có ý thay đổi, cậu lấy ra một cái còi thổi lên, tiếng còi chói tai át đi tiếng kháng đi, đại sảnh đột nhiên trở nên yên tĩnh, mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau.

“Cậu Mickey, cậu Donald, mời lên phía trước.” Harry cười dài điểm danh.

Hai người bị gọi, một người là sư huynh của nhà Ravenclaw còn một người là sư huynh nhà Hufflepuff, một đôi hợp tác, cũng có vẻ nổi bật giữa các học sinh. Hai người có chút ngỡ ngàng, nhưng vẫn nghe theo yêu cậu của Harry đi đến vị trí chỉ định.

Harry mỉm cười, ” Trước hết tôi nhờ cậu Mickey và cậu Donald làm mẫu, sau đó mọi người luyện tập một lần, nếu hiệu quả tốt thì chúng ta sang nội dung tiếp theo.” Cậu lắc lắc cái còi, nói với hai vị sư huynh,” Tôi thổi tiếng đầu tiên, cậu Mickey sử dụng thần chủ giải giới với cậu Donald một lần, thổi tiếng thứ hai, cậu Donald sử dụng thần chú giải giới với cậu Mickey một lần. Nghe rõ chứ?”

Hai cậu bé thoải mái gật đầu, vô cùng tự tin,” Nghe rõ, giáo sư!” Một thần chú giải giới nho nhỏ mà thôi, bọn họ là học sinh năm thứ 6 của Hogwarts, năm trước, thành tích môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám trong cuộc thi O.W.L của họ đều là O “!


	57. 76-78

Bọn họ xoay người, đưa lưng về phía nhau, đồng thời cất bước về phía trước, các nhau ba bước, sau đó xoay người đối mặt nhau, cúi đầu chào, sau đó Mickey cầm đũa phép trong tay, như kiếm chỉ hướng trước ngực.

Khóe miệng Harry co rút, đáng chết, bọn họ nghĩ đây là cuộc quyết đấu giữa các nhà chắc? Thật sự là không hiểu gì.

” Huýt – ”

” Expelliarmmus!” (Thần chú giải giới, thần chú tước vũ khí của đối phương)

Mickey lớn tiếng nói ra thần chú, đũa phép nhắm ngay Donald. Một luồng ánh sáng đỏ đánh trúng Donald, nhưng không đánh trúng đũa phép của hắn, khiến cho hắn lui về phía sau hai bước.

James không dám tin vào mắt mình, nghi ngờ luôn cả cái tai của mình, vừa rồi Mickey thật sự sử dụng thần chú giải giới sao? Hoặc là hắn nghe sai, hoặc là hắn nhìn lầm rồi.

Mickey cũng bất ngờ, nhìn đũa phép của Donald lại nhìn đũa phép của mình, hai mắt mở lớn như hai cái chuông đồng.

Bên dưới khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

Harry nghĩ thời gian đã đủ, lại thổi còi một lần nữa. Kết quả biểu hiện của Donald còn thua xa Mickey, hắn dùng thần chú lệch hướng, xẹt qua đỉnh đầu James, khiến cái đầu tổ chim của James càng xù lên.

Bên dưới bắt đầu có tiếng cười.

” Lặp lại.” Harry tỉnh rụi, tiếp tục thổi còi.

Vô cùng biết ơn sự hiền lành của Harry, lại vô cùng tức giân với chính bản thân mình, Mickey giơ đũa phép lên, thề phải rửa đi nỗi nhục vừa rồi. Nhưng sự thật không như ý muốn, lần này thần chú của hắn khiến Donald co rút người có chút sợ hãi. Biểu hiện của Donald có tiến bộ, thần chú của hắn bay qua đầu Mickey.

Cuối cùng học sinh phía dưới nhịn không được, cười to. Chỉ có một số ít người không cười, bọn họ thu hồi sự khinh thường với thần chú giải giới, trong lòng không ngừng tính toán mình có thể nắm chắc sử dụng thành thạo thần chú này bao nhiêu phần trăm.

Mặt của Mickey và Donald đều đỏ lên, trán đổ đầy mồ hôi, hận không thể tìm một cái lỗ mà chui xuống. Rõ ràng là thần chú đơn giản, nhưng sao sử dụng lại biến dạng thành thế này chứ? Pháp thuật trong thân thể theo đũa phép đi ra, lại trở nên khó khống chế, liền xông ra ngoài.

James tức giận trợn trừng mắt, ngu ngốc, còn làm sư huynh sao?

Harry an ủi vỗ vỗ bả vai Mickey và Donald, bảo họ trở về chỗ ngồi. Nhìn thấy các học sinh vẫn cười không dứt, trong lòng Harry cười lạnh, cười đi, để xem lát nữa các ngươi còn cười được không.

” Các học sinh khác, mời đến chỗ đất trống tiếp tục, hai người cách nhau 6 bước. Tôi thổi còi lần đầu, học sinh Gryffindor và Ravenclaw sử dụng thần chú giải giới một lần; tôi thổi còi lần hai, học sinh Slytherin và Hufflepuff sử dụng thần chú giải giới một lần.”

Nhóm học sinh lục đục đứng dậy, làm theo ý của Harry, cúi chào lẫn nhau.

” Huýt – ”

” Expelliarmmus!”

Một trăm người cùng nhau đọc thần chú, có vẻ rất đáng xem, rất có khí thế, nhưng hiệu quả của thần chú thì ……

” James, thống kê có bao nhiều người bị đánh bay đũa phép.” Harry quay đầu nhìn James đang đen mặt.

Đó là một việc dễ dàng, James không cần đi xuống phía dưới, đảo mắt cũng thấy rõ có bao nhiêu đũa phép nằm dưới dất. “18 người. Gryffindor đánh bay đũa phép của 8 người, Ravenclaw đánh bay đũa phép của10 người.” Hắn xấu hổ mở miệng, tiếng nói nhỏ như muỗi kêu, nhưng nói rõ là 18, không phải 80.

Những người luyện tập đều cúi đầu ủ rũ, không còn cao ngạo như vừa rồi.

Harry lại thổi còi một lần nữa, lại một trận tiếng hô, chỉ tiếc hiệu quả vẫn như cũ.

“21 người.” James cũng không cần xuống phía dưới đếm, ” Slytherin đánh bay đũa phép của 15 người, Hufflepuff đánh bay đũa phép của 6 người.”

Có vẻ sự giáo dục của quý tộc có hiệu quả tốt hơn một chút? Harry miên man suy nghĩ.

Trừ Harry, tất cả các học sinh đều đen mặt. Sirius và Lucius gần như hung tợn. Bọn họ sử dụng thần chú giải giới thành công, nhưng đối với biểu hiện của học sinh nhà mình thì cực kỳ tức giận, tức giận nhất là Sirius, số người thành công của Gryffindor thua Slytherin đến bảy người, thua gần một nửa! Điều này khiến một người luôn cho rằng học sinh nhà mình là tốt nhất rất muốn đánh những học sinh ngu dốt kia một trận.

Những học sinh dưới năm tư ngồi quan sát phía sau cũng rất lo lắng cho việc sử dụng thần chú giải giới của mình, nhưng dù sao không đến phiên bọn họ xấu mặt, vì thế bọn họ cười nắc nẻ, ngã trái ngã phải, khiến những học sinh năm trên, đổ dầu vào lửa, họa vô đơn chí.

” Thật sự là…… Đáng giận.” James cúi đầu nói, mắt không dám nâng lên, sợ nhìn được bộ dáng cười nhạo của Harry. Nghĩ lúc trước Harry kiên trì muốn dạy pháp thuật căn bản nhưng mình lại kiên trì phản đối, tin rằng năng lực của học sinh Hogwarts rất tốt, kết quả thật quá thê thảm. Hắn không thể không thừa nhận, lo lắng của Harry là có cơ sở, rất có cơ sở.

Không ngờ, một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ vai hắn, ” James, chúng ta làm mẫu đi.” Không hề có ý cười nhạo. James buộc phải ngẩng đầu, thấy một đôi mắt xanh lá ôn hòa động lòng người, trong đó chỉ có sự lo lắng, không có sự chế giễu.

Harry bảo tất cá các học sinh trở về vị trí, cười như không cười nhìn những học sinh đến xem, những học sinh dưới năm tư nhất thời giống như mèo con ngậm đầu lưỡi, không phát ra một chút tiếng vang.

” Tốt lắm, trải qua lần luyện tập vừa rồi, tôi nghĩ tất cả mọi người đã hiểu vì sao phải bắt đầu học từ thần chú giải giới. Giờ tôi và cậu James Potter sẽ làm mẫu thần chú giải giới một lần, cũng hướng dẫn cho mọi người.”

Harry hướng James, khẽ gật đầu, ý bảo hắn có thể bắt đầu. James rất nhanh đi ra ba bước, mau lẹ xoay người, không làm gì, mở miệng,” Expelliarmmus!” Một ánh sáng đỏ bắn trúng đũa phép của Harry, đũa phép bay vào giữa không trung.

” Accio.” Harry vẫy tay, thu hồi đũa phép bắt đầu rơi xuống, khiến mọi người thán phục. ” Làm rất tốt, James.” Cậu mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng có chút xấu hổ, nói như thế nào thì cậu cũng đang đứng trước mọi người khen ngợi James, biểu hiện không quá tự nhiên này càng khiến học sinh Gryffindor đồng tình.

Harry Potter…… Thẹn thùng thật đáng yêu, James ngây ngốc nghĩ. Rất giống với bộ dáng thẹn thùng của Evens.

Harry gõ gõ đũa phép trong lòng bàn tay, giống hệt các giáo sư của Muggle gõ gõ thước dạy học. ” Đầu tiên, tôi muốn sửa một lỗi lớn. Chúng ta đang luyện tập phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, không phải luyện tập lễ nghi quyết đấu, bởi vậy không cần cúi đầu chào nhau, trách cho mọi người hình thành thói quen về sau.” Phía dưới, không biết học sinh năm dưới nào có lá gan lớn khẽ cười. ” Thứ hai, lúc đọc thần chú thì phát âm cần thật trôi chảy. Tại sao mọi người không học cách sử dụng thần chú không tiếng động, tỉ lệ thành công so với phát âm rõ ràng cao hơn nhiều. Thứ ba, động tác nhất định phải nhanh. Đối mặt với kẻ thù thì động tác nhanh hay chậm đều quyết định đến sinh tồn. Hơn nữa kẻ thù sẽ không giống như lúc luyện tập, sẽ không đứng yên chờ mọi người, cho nên động tác phải rất nhanh, nhanh đến mức hắn không kịp phản ứng. Thứ tư, lúc đọc thần chú thì đầu của mọi người cần phải ý thức được, phải nghĩ đến mình muốn loại thần chú này đạt được hiệu quả gì, nguyện vọng càng mãnh liệt, pháp thuật càng chuẩn xác.” Nghe đến đó, nhóm học sinh có chút suy nghĩ. ” Mọi người cứ suy nghĩ cho tốt, có vấn đề gì có thể hỏi, tôi và cậu James Potter sẽ giải đáp. 5 phút sau chúng ta tiếp tục luyện tập.”

Qua năm phút, James nhìn đồng hồ, ” Đã đến giờ, mời mọi người sắp xếp như lúc nãy.”

Tốc độ so với lần đầu tiên tiến bộ hơn nhiều, động tác cũng linh hoạt. Harry tương đối vừa lòng, mặc kệ kết quả lần này như thế nào, biểu hiện của các học sinh xứng đáng được khen ngợi.

Xong lần hai, ” Tổng cộng 52 người.” James nhíu mày báo cáo. Đa số học sinh xấu hổ cúi đầu ủ rũ.

Harry rất vui, ít nhất biểu hiện của cậu rất vui. ” So với lần trước nhiều hơn 13, thật sự là quá tốt, mọi người tiến bộ rất nhanh. Pháp thuật là không ngừng luyện tập mới có thể tiến bộ, cho nên tất cả mọi người phải tiếp tục cố gắng.”

9:30, lớp phụ đạo chấm dứt, số học sinh có thể sử dụng thần chú giải giới thành công lên tới 121 người. Đối với 79 học sinh vẫn chưa thành công, Harry cho bọn họ bài tập về nhà, trước buổi học hôm sau, sử dụng thần chú giải giới một lần.

“Học tập pháp thuật được tiến hành theo trình tự, mỗi một bước phải thật vững chắc. Tôi không thể vì một số ít người mà dừng lại tiến độ, bởi vậy các cậu chỉ có thể tự mình cố gắng đuổi theo, đừng hy vọng.” Lời của Harry thật sự tàn nhẫn, gương mặt xinh đẹp lạnh lùng không cho người khác cơ hội bám víu. James vô cùng nghi hoặc len lén nhìn cậu, thật khó hiểu.

” Harry.” James kiên trì gọi lại Harry đang đi về tẩm thất, Harry nghi hoặc quay đầu lại, ” Chuyện gì?” Ngáp nhỏ một cái, hình dáng mơ mơ màng màng rất đáng yêu.

James đã quên mất rốt cuộc mình muốn nói gì, ” Cái kia…… Thực xin lỗi! Lúc trước tớ còn cực lực phản đối kế hoạch của cậu, nhưng sự thật hôm nay đã chứng minh cậu đúng. Tớ thấy thật có lỗi!” Năm phần ra vẻ năm phần thật tình, hắn hướng Harry nhận sai.

Harry mỉm cười, ” Chúng ta từng tranh chấp sao? Tớ không nhớ rõ.” Không đợi James phản ứng, cậu bước nhanh. Khóe miệng lộ ra một nụ cười giả dối, cậu nghĩ càng ngày cậu càng giống một Slytherin.

James ngơ ngác nhìn cho đến khi bóng dáng Harry biến mất khỏi tầm mắt, trong lòng không biết là tư vị gì. Gần đây thân thiết với Harry Potter, ấn tượng xấu trong quá khứ hoàn toàn bị phá vỡ: Cậu ta có thể bình tĩnh, lạnh nhạt, cũng có thể cao quý, tao nhã; có thể dịu dàng hiền lành, cũng có thể tàn nhẫn; khi thì đáng yêu, khi lại vô ý để lộ sự trải nghiệm và đau thương, là cái gì tạo ra một Harry Potter như vậy? Một Muggle ở cô nhi viện tuyệt đối không làm được. Đột nhiên James có chút kích động muốn xâm nhập suy nghĩ để hiểu rõ Harry Potter, tuy nhiên cũng chỉ là vài giây mê muội.

Trở lại phòng sinh hoạt chung của Gryffindor, Sirius bùng nổ, ” Các cậu đang làm cái gì, lần đầu tiên luyện tập chỉ có 8 người có thể sử dụng thần chú giải giới! Slytheriin nhiều hơn chúng ta gấp đôi! Các cậu là học sinh năm trên sau, vậy quá khứ các cậu học như thế nào?”

Nghĩ lại biểu hiện kém cỏi của mình tại lần luyện tập đầu tiên ở lớp phụ đạo, nhóm học sinh Gryffindor đều đỏ mặt.

Remus ôm lấy Sirius, khuyên can: ” Sirius, tuy hôm nay biểu hiện lần đầu của mọi người không tốt lắm, nhưng biểu hiện về sau cũng được. Cậu không nên trách móc nặng nề.”

Sirius trừng mắt, ” Remus, phải biết rằng cuối cùng số học sinh nhà Gryffindor không sử dụng được thần chú giải giới là 20, Hufflepuff là 30, mà Slytherin chỉ có18! Chúng ta sẽ bị bọn rắn độc Slytherin cười chết!”

” Sirius,” James vỗ vỗ tay, ” Tớ là trợ lý của lớp phụ đạo, việc hôm nay để tớ nói, được không?”

Sirius nhếch miệng, hậm hực gật đầu,” Đương nhiên, cậu có tư cách này.”

James nhẹ nhàng khụ một tiếng, lôi kéo sự chú ý của nhóm học sinh, nhìn thấy một số người có chút chán nản, James bỏ đi ý nghĩ muốn phê bình bọn họ. ” Hôm nay mọi người làm cũng được, tớ nói thật. Tuy cuối cùng Gryffindor thua Slytherin, nhưng lớp phụ đạo mới chỉ bắt đầu, chúng ta còn có rất nhiều thời gian để vượt qua bọn họ, cho nên mọi người phải có niềm tin. Nhưng hôm nay tại lớp học, đã bại lộ rất nhiều, rất nhiều vấn đề của mọi người. Những pháp thuật, ma dược chúng ta đã từng học qua, chúng ta có nắm vững toàn bộ không? Chúng ta có thành thạo sử dụng thần chú không? Chúng ta có thể chế tác ma dược bất cứ lúc nào không? Đối mặt với kẻ thù chúng ta có thể bình tĩnh sử dụng thành thạo thần chú không? Trước hôm nay, tất cả mọi người sẽ không chút do dự nói ‘có’, nhưng bây giờ, các cậu cho rằng có thể làm được hay không?”

Im lặng, tất cả đều im lặng.

” May mắn, tình trạng này không chỉ Gryffindor mới có, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, thậm chí cả Slytherin, bọn họ đều có, chúng ta không phải kém cỏi nhất. Cho nên tớ hy vọng từ hôm nay trở đi, mọi người phải nâng cao tinh thần, không chỉ tại lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, mà ngay cả trên lớp, cũng phải tập trung chú ý, không chỉ là biểu hiện nhìn cho đẹp mắt, mà là biểu hiện thực chất.” Hắn lại nghĩ tới biểu hiện xuất sắc trong kì nghỉ hè của Harry, bổ sung, ” Đối với người hợp tác của các cậu, Slytherin, các cậu phải tập trung luyện tập cùng bọn họ, phát hiện sở trường của mình, làm rạng rỡ truyền thống, phát hiện khuyết điểm của chính mình, nhanh chóng sửa lại; còn phải phát hiện sở trường của người cùng hợp tác, hướng hắn học tập, phát hiện khuyết điểm của người hợp tác với các cậu, tránh bản thân sẽ phạm sai lầm như hắn.”

” Hướng Slytherin học tập? Sở trường của Slytherin?” Nhóm học sinh Gryffindor nhíu mày, lắc đầu. Đó là Slytherin, là phù thủy hắc ám, bọn họ không có gì đáng để học tập.

” Ngẫm lại Harry Potter đi, cậu ta bình tĩnh, cậu ta lạnh lùng, cậu ta nghiên cứu nghệ thuật hắc ám. Mấy cái này chúng ta không có, nhưng các giáo sư vẫn nói chuyện về nó say sưa.” James lại nghĩ tới đôi mắt như nước của Harry, ánh mắt xinh đẹp như ngọc bích tinh khiết. Hắn nhìn về phía sau, thấy được ánh mắt xanh lá cũng xinh đẹp như thế của Lily, cô gái đang nhìn thẳng vào hắn, nửa tin nửa ngờ nhìn biểu tình có vẻ nghiêm túc và hòa nhã hơn nhiều so với thường ngày của hắn, tim James bắt đầu nhảy dựng lên.

Evans…… Sao hắn lại thấy Harry Potter và Evans đáng yêu giống nhau chứ? Lily mới là tuyệt vời nhất!

” Chúng ta không thể nghĩ nông cạn như thế, Slytherin đang đi trước chúng ta, chúng ta phải vượt qua bọn họ, hơn hẳn bọn họ, để mọi người biết rằng nhà Gryffindor mới là nhà xuất sắc nhất trong bốn nhà của Hogwarts!”

Lời của James được tất cả học sinh đồng ý, hắn thật vui vẻ, hơn nữa rõ ràng hắn đã làm Lily dao động.

” A, còn có, ngày mai các cầu thủ Quidditch báo danh, cuối tuần bắt đầu tập luyện. Tuần đầu tiên của tháng 10, chúng ta có trận đấu với Slytherin – trận đấu Quidditch khai mạc. Gryffindor đã hai lần liên tiếp đánh bại bọn họ, chúng ta phải đánh họ bại một lần nữa, cho nên, tớ lấy danh nghĩ đội trưởng đội Quidditch tuyên bố, tớ chỉ cần cầu thủ tốt nhất, tốt nhất!”


	58. 79-80

Thứ hai, đội Quidditch bắt đầu chiêu mộ thành viên mới, thứ ba Slytherin tiến hành sát hạch, xác định các thành viên cũ rời đi, có thêm ba tân thủ.

Thứ năm, lớp phụ đạo, Harry kiểm tra 79 người lần trước hoàn thành bài tập về nhà như thế nào, kết quả những học sinh này rất cố gắng, toàn bộ thuần thục nắm vững thần chú giải giới. Sau đó bọn họ tiếp tục luyện tập lời nguyền ngăn trở.

Tuần thứ 3 sau khi nhập học, Harry theo ước định với Voldemort phụ đạo thêm cho học sinh Slytherin. Từ rất sớm, những học sinh năm dưới liền rời khỏi phòng sinh hoạt chung trở về tẩm thất, quý tộc có nguyên tắc nghiêm khắc, việc không liên quan đến bọn họ chắc chắn bọn họ sẽ tránh đi.

Phòng sinh hoạt chung đốt rất nhiều nến, chiếu sáng cả gian phòng, ghế ngồi được bố trí lại, vị trí trước mặt gần lò sưởi thuộc về Voldemort cùng Harry, phía trước là khoảng không lớn.

7:25, Snape đi vào phòng sinh hoạt chung, trong tay là một cái lồng sắt, bên trong có bảy, tám con nhện. Bởi vì Harry nói cần một số động vật làm mẫu, cho nên hắn cùng Harry bắt nhện, không ngờ Harry muốn xâm nhập rừng cấm, nói ở đó mới có thứ thích hợp. Kết quả đi đến nơi phải đến, thiếu chút nữa những con nhện khổng lồ làm hắn đánh mất vẻ bình tĩnh thường ngày, thầm nghĩ cho một ngọn lửa đốt cháy cả rừng cấm cũng không tiếc. Sau khi bắt mấy con nhện, Harry thu nhỏ chúng lại, Snape rất muốn hét lớn một tiếng, sao không trực tiếp bắt những con nhện nhỏ là được! Nhưng mà Harry nói cho hắn biệt, nói độc của những con nhện này rất có giá trị, có công dụng rất lớn để điều chế ma dược, nhưng số lượng quá ít nên khó tìm. Bi thảm chính là, trên đường trở về, gặp phải Voldemort đang đi tìm bọn họ, cho dù Snape tự nhận là không làm gì, nhưng ánh mắt lạnh lẽo của Voldemort khiến hắn chột dạ đến cực điểm. Cũng may hắn không phải là người trực tiếp nhận lửa giận của Voldemort.

7:30, Harry cùng Voldemort đi vào, bọn họ vừa mới tiến hành một hồi tranh cãi kịch liệt, cuối cùng Harry hoàn toàn thất bại. Ánh mắt lo lắng, thái độ cứng rắn lại ẩn chứa dịu dàng của Voldemort khiến Harry kiên trì được vài phút liền bại trận. Harry lần nữa nói cho Voldemort, cậu không phải là người yếu ớt như vậy, cậu có thể tự bảo vệ mình, nhưng mà vất vả tìm kiếm lâu như vậy mới tìm được người mình yêu, Voldemort tuyệt đối không muốn Harry lấy thân xông vào nguy hiểm, ” Ta không thể chịu được việc em mạo hiểm, cũng không hy vọng em đối mặt với nguy hiểm” Tuyên cáo cùng uy hiếp Harry, đem mề đay Slytherin làm thanh khoá cảng hai chiều, Harry đành phải ủ rũ cam đoan từ nay về sau không làm nguy hiểm nữa.

Cuối cùng Nagini lượn đến, dùng ánh mắt đầy ác ý nhìn thẳng vào những con nhện trong lồng sắt, { thoạt nhìn có vẻ rất ngon, Harry.} Nó tê tê nói.

{ Ách, ta không biết, ta chưa từng ăn.} Harry thành thật trả lời. Thức ăn của rắn là động vật, nhưng cậu không biết trong số động vật đó còn có cả nhện.

{ Ngươi có thể thử xem, Nagini. Trong lồng sắt có rất nhiều, ngươi có thể thoải mái ăn.} Voldemort cười thực vui vẻ. { Giữ lại một hai con là đủ rồi.}

Harry hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn hắn.

Tức giận, Harry quyết định không thèm để ý tới tên chết tiệt kia, cậu biến ra một cái bảng đen, vài viên phấn viết, một tấm lau bảng, cuối cùng là một cái bàn dài, sau đó đem lồng sắt có mấy con nhện đặt trên bàn.

Nhóm phù thủy đi học đều được giảng miệng, cho nên học sinh Slytherin chưa từng thấy qua bảng đen. Bọn họ tò mò nhìn, nhỏ giọng đoán đây là pháp thuật mới gì.

Voldemort từng thấy bảng đen, hắn sống tại thế giới Muggle mười năm. Hắn không biết Harry đem thứ này từ Muggle tới làm gì.

Harry lấy đũa phép ra, dùng một cái thước, chỉ chỉ bảng đen, ” Cái này gọi là bảng đen,” Cầm lấy phấn viết, ” Cái này gọi là phấn,” Lại cầm lấy tấm lau bảng, ” Cái này là tấm lau bảng.” Cuối cùng tổng kết, ” Chúng là thứ giáo sư Muggle hay dùng. Tớ mang tới đây, là bởi vì về sau chúng ta phải thường xuyên dùng tới nó.” Harry cười rộ lên, ” Mục tiêu học tập trong một năm này của chúng ta, là – ” Harry cầm lấy phấn, viết trên bảng một từ, Muggle.

Mọi người ồ lên.

Chương 80

Mắt Voldemort đột nhiên co rút lại, hai hàng lông mày nhíu thật sâu. Hắn không rõ dụng ý của Harry, nhưng hắn tin rằng Harry sẽ không cố ý đối đầu với hắn, cho nên hắn không có động, hắn đang đợi, chờ đợi Harry cho hắn một lời giải thích.

Voldemort không phản đối, Snape ủng hộ Harry, Lucius phục tùng Voldemort, lúc này các học sinh khác cũng đành phải áp chế sự không hài lòng, thành thật nghe bài.

Harry lại viết xuống. ” Muggle chế tạo điện, điện không thể thiếu trong cuộc sống của bọn họ. Mà điện, có thể được ứng dụng trong pháp thuật.”

Nói xong, cậu mở lồng sắt, nắm một con nhện lên,” Reparo (thần chú phục hồi).” Con nhện khôi phục nguyên dạng, rất nhiều học sinh thất thanh thét lên, học sinh đều đồng loạt đem ghế dựa lui về phái sau một thước.

” Comatose Reductor.” Harry vung đũa phép nhắm ngay con nhện, luồng điện màu vàng hiện lên, con nhện kịch liệt co rút lại một chút, uỵch một tiếng ngã xuống đất, trên người con bốc khói xanh.

” Voldy, ngươi đến xem hiệu quả thế nào.” Harry ngẩng đầu, nhìn Voldemort cười cười.

Voldemort đi lên trước, cúi người nhìn con nhện, ánh mắt nhất thời trở nên chuyên tâm, hắn chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, đũa phép di động trên thân con nhện, ánh sáng trên đũa phép không ngừng biến hóa. Sắc mặt hắn càng ngày càng ngưng trọng, vài phần không thể tư nghị, có vài phần khó tin, vài phần vui sướng. Cuối cùng, hắn đứng lên, quay đầu hỏi Harry, ” Bao nhiên Vôn?”

“10 Vôn.” Harry mỉm cười.

Đáp án ngoài dự đoán của Voldemort, “10 Vôn?” 10 Vôn có thể tạo ra thương tổn lớn như vậy sao? Điện áp an toàn của người là 36 Vôn!

” Quả thật là10 Vôn, sau khi sử dụng pháp thuật, kết quả ngoài dự đoán của mọi người.” Harry nhún nhún vai, biểu đạt hắn cũng không biết làm sao.

Voldemort có chút đăm chiêu nhìn Harry, chậm rãi giơ lên khóe miệng, hắn lớn tiếng công bố kết quả hắn kiểm tra được với các học sinh: ” Loại pháp thuật tấn công này có thể khiến người lập tức lâm vào hôn mê, tổn thương thân thể nghiêm trọng, ma dược hiện có, không có tác dụng với loại thương tổn này, chỉ có thể chờ đợi thân thể tự hồi phục. Thương tổn sẽ theo năng lực cao thấp của pháp thuật này mà khác nhau, ít nhất là hai tuần, nhiều nhất là – ” Hắn hỏi Harry, ” Sẽ chết sao?” 200 Vôn, đủ để người chết.

Harry lắc đầu,” Nhiều nhất là 36 Vôn, pháp thuật chỉ tối đa đến đó. Nói cách khác, người bị trúng pháp thuật này, nhiều nhất là nằm trên giường 7 tuần.”

” Woa – ” Kết quả kiểm tra này khiến học sinh cứng lưỡi. Ít nhất là nằm suốt hai tuần, thương tổn này đã tương đối lớn. Một số học sinh bắt đầu kính nể cùng tò mò.

Harry đem con nhện hôn mê thu nhỏ lại, thả vào lồng sắt, lại bắt con thứ hai ra, biến lớn. ” Scorched Reductor.”

Đũa phép của Harry phát ra luồng điện màu tím, tập trung vào hai chân con nhện. Gần như là cùng một lúc, hai chân dài cháy sém, uỵch một tiếng rơi trên mặt đất. Con nhện cuộn mình lại, co giật.

Harry nhặt cái chân bị chạy sém lên, ” Voldy, nhìn xem thế nào?”

Voldemort vươn tay cầm lấy, Harry dặn dò, ” Rất giòn, đừng bóp nát.” Voldemort thật cẩn thận dùng ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ giơ chân con nhện lên, cẩn thận phân tích,” Hoàn toàn bị phá hủy, không thể chữa trị.”

” Đúng vậy, không có gì có thể chữa trị, pháp thuật gì cũng không được.”

Harry thu hồi con nhện, lại lấy ra con thứ ba, biến lớn. ” Impassable Reductor.”

Luồng điện màu trắng lướt qua, con nhện bay thẳng, lên mười thước rồi rơi xuống đất, ” Chết.” Voldemort bắt chéo hai chân, cảm giác rất thú vị.

Harry lấy ra con nhện thứ tư, nó đang ngơ ngác, có vẻ bị dọa sợ bởi kết cục bi thảm của đồng bọn. ” Absolute Zero.”

Con nhện tựa hồ không biến hóa gì. Học sinh kinh ngạc nhìn Harry, nghĩ rằng hắn dùng sai thần chú.

” Reducto.” (nổ tung)

Harry làm con nhện vỡ ra từng mảnh, nhóm học sinh mới phát hiện máu con nhện đã đông thành băng, không thể khôi phục.

Con nhện thứ năm bị bắt ra, ” Boiling Evaporation.”

Khi con nhện bị tách ra, nhóm học sinh thấy được trong người con nhện không còn bất cứ dịch thể gì, khi thần chú kia được nói ra thì dịch thể đã biến thành các màu sắc tiêu tan trong không khí.

” Từ bây giờ, chúng ta bắt đầu học những thứ thực tế từ Muggle này, có người nghi ngờ nữa không? Không có? Tốt lắm.”


	59. 81-84

Nhóm học sinh rời đi, chỉ còn lại có Voldemort cùng Harry.

Voldemort cảm thấy hứng thú cầm lấy một con nhện chết thê thảm lên, còn quan sát thật cẩn thận, ” Rất thú vị, Harry, rất thú vị. Rất khó tin rằng pháp thuật kết hợp với những thứ của Muggle lại có hiệu quả lớn như vậy.”

” Đúng vậy, cho nên Muggle không phải là kẻ vô dụng.”

Voldemort quay đầu, nhẹ nhàng cười, ” Bảo bối, mục đích của em đã đạt được. Từ lúc sử dụng thần chú Comatose Reductor, ta đã bị pháp thuật này hấp dẫn, vì cái này, ta sẽ bảo tồn và xúc tiến phát triển khoa học kĩ thuật của Muggle.”

Harry thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi,” Ta chỉ không muốn văn minh của Muggle bị hủy diệt.”

” Em chứng minh nó hữu dụng, như vậy nó sẽ tồn tại.”

Harry chờ đợi, thế nhưng Voldemort chỉ cùng cậu thảo luận cơ sở vật lí và hóa học để hình thành pháp thuật mới, không đề cập đến mặt khác. Cậu thật sự nhẫn nại không được hỏi: ” Ngươi không hỏi vì sao ta biết được pháp thuật này sao?”

Voldemort khơi mi, ” Vì sao phải hỏi? Thời điểm ta nên biết, em hiển nhiên sẽ nói cho ta.”

“…… Đúng vậy, có một ngày ta sẽ nói toàn bộ cho ngươi.”

Thứ sáu, đến phiên Slytherin luyện tập Quidditch. Dưới ánh mặt trời đầu thu, cưỡi Tia Chớp, Harry khoái hoạt như con chim nhỏ. Đã rất lâu cậu không chơi Quidditch, cậu yên lặng nhẩm tính, đã bao nhiêu năm cậu không tham gia loại vận động khiến cảm xúc dâng tràn bừng bừng phấn chấn như thế này. Tại Hogwarts sáu năm, chiến tranh bắt đầu. Sau đó là chiến đấu lâu dài, tràn ngập máu, giết chóc, lo lắng và phản bội, bạn bè ngày hôm qua còn cười đùa với nhau, ngày hôm nay đã chĩa đũa phép vào nhau. Pháp thuật của Voldemort khiến kẻ khác run rẩy, cho dù được chiến tranh tôi luyện, Harry cũng không thể nhìn thấu âm mưu của nam nhân âm hiểu giả dối kia. ” Nếu một người không bị mê hoặc, đó là vì sự hấp dẫn không đủ lớn.” Lúc Harry hiểu được điều này thì mọi việc đã chấm dứt, chín năm, chín năm trong chiến tranh, Harry không từng chơi Quidditch một lần, thậm chí không có cưỡi chổi bay trên trời, giành giật từng giây trong chiến tranh, phép độn thổ là phương thức tốt nhất. Chín năm sau, Harry đi tới năm 1977, làm một cô nhi máu lai sinh trưởng tại Muggle, cậu không có tiền để mua một cái chổi bay dù chỉ là một cái tồi tệ nhất, hơn nữa vì che dấu chính mình cậu phải biểu hiện mình không thành thạo việc cưỡi chổi. Bây giờ, rốt cuộc cậu có thể đường hoàng mà cưỡi chổi, không cần để ý đến mọi thứ mà chơi Quidditch, mấy cái này đều là công của Voldemort.

Cậu ngồi trên chổi dừng giữa không trung, cậu là tầm thủ, không quá cần phối hợp với các cầu thủ khác. Đội trưởng Slytherin chỉ yêu cầu Harry nhất định phải tìm được quả bóng Snitch, cho nên, trong lúc các cầu thủ khác liều mạng luyện tập trận hình cùng đấu pháp mới, cậu có thể thản nhiên nhìn ngắm chung quanh.

Hôm nay mọi người luyện tập vô cùng chăm chỉ, bởi vì trên khán đài có sự xuất hiện của chủ nhiệm.

Voldemort mỉm cười nhìn Harry, ngoắc tay bảo cậu tới. Mục đích của hắn là Harry, biểu hiện vừa rồi của Harry rất xuất sắc, kỹ thuật cưỡi chổi cùng kỹ thuật dừng chổi giữa không trung quả thật là thiên phú, hoàn toàn chinh phục hắn, hắn không nghi ngờ trận đấu ngày mai nhất định Harry có thể thắng James Potter.

Harry nhìn các cầu thủ khác, còn cố gắng luyện tập, bởi vậy cậu điều khiển Tia Chớp bay xuống, bay đến bên người Voldemort, mũi chân đặt lên trên cỏ.” Có việc sao?”

Voldemort lấy ra một thanh chocolate, bẻ thành miếng nhỏ, đút vào miệng Harry, ” Không, nhìn em có vẻ nhàm chán, cho nên nói chuyện với em một chút.”

” Ai nói ta nhàm chán?” Harry kiên quyết không thừa nhận,” Ta đang dưỡng sức, chuẩn bị cùng James quyết một trận tử chiến.”

Voldemort sủng nịch cười rộ lên, ” Đúng, đúng, vừa rồi không phải là em ngẩn người, mà đang suy nghĩ sẽ dùng cách nào thắng tên ngốc Gryffindor.”

Harry cao ngạo ngẩng đầu lên,” Ngươi nói đúng rồi!”

Voldemort khoái trá cười rộ lên, ánh mắt màu đỏ hiện lên sự ôn nhu cùng ngọt ngào. Bất cứ khi nào, bất cứ chỗ nào, chỉ cần ở cùng Harry, hắn liền cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc. Nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy bả vai nhỏ gầy, yêu thương hôn lên cái trán trắng noãn, ” Hứa với ta, không được mạo hiểm giống như lần đi vào rừng cấm, nếu không ta không tha cho em!”

Harry bĩu môi, hai mắt cười loan loan, ” Đương nhiên.” Không mạo hiểm, sao thắng được James chứ.

Ngày 5 tháng 10, tuần đầu tiên của tháng 10, theo truyền thống, ” Đầu tiên là khai mạc, sau đó là tranh tài” Do hai thành viên của hai nhà rút thăm ngày thi đấu. Năm nay lấy mẫu ngẫu nhiên là Gryffindor cùng Slytherin. Sau khi Harry đi vào thời đại này, cảm nhận được rất nhiều sự khác nhau, ngày Quidditch khai mạc cũng là một trong số đó.

Tuy rằng so tài để dành cúp Quidditch và cúp nhà, nhưng chỉ cần là trận đấu Quidditch thì sẽ cực kỳ náo nhiệt, hơn nữa Gryffindor và Slytherin, trong vòng 15 năm đã đấu với nhau 7 lần, va chạm vô số, số người bị thương cũng là nhiều nhất.

Bởi vậy buổi tối ngày 4 tháng 10, Voldemort dặn đi dặn lại, ” Thắng thua không sao cả, em phải bình an mới là quan trọng nhất. Dù sao 5 năm qua Slytherin chưa bao giờ thắng Gryffindor.”

Đương nhiên Harry không muốn, cậu tham gia đội Quidditch chính là muốn phá vỡ thế độc tôn của Gryffindor về Quidditch, đả kích sự kiêu ngạo của Gryffindor, muốn cho James biết Slytherin cũng am hiểm kỹ thuật trên không, am hiểu Quidditch. Căn cứ vào kinh nghiệm xem các trận đấu trong 5 năm qua, cậu rút ra môt kết luận, sở dĩ James luôn dành được thắng lợi, là do có tính cách mạo hiểm không khác gì cậu. Càng mạo hiểm, thu hoạch càng lớn. Cùng so sánh, Slytherin có kế hoạch tác chiến, làm việc quá mức cứng nhắc khiến họ bại dưới tay James. Harry ở Slytherin 5 năm, cũng thấy chính mình có chút bị Slytherin hóa, nhưng sự đam mê mạo hiểm và sự liều lĩnh đã khắc sâu vào máu thịt không có mất đi. Cậu gật gật đầu có lệ với Voldemort, trong lòng đã có chủ ý làm như trước kia.

Sáng sớm, từ một khác đi qua bức chân dung, Slytherin cùng Gryffindor liền chống đối nhau, chiến tranh lạnh bất kể thời gian, bất kể địa điểm. ” Khi một Slytherin cùng một Gryffindor gặp nhau, cho dù chỉ gặp nhau thoáng qua, tớ cũng có thể thấy rõ ràng giữa bọn họ sản sinh ra dòng điện cực đại cùng tia lửa.” Một nam sinh Slytherin năm trên nói như thế. Từ khi Harry bắt đầu dạy Slytherin vật lí và hóa học, từ ngữ Muggle càng ngày càng xuất hiện nhiều trong lời nói của bọn họ, có chút tinh anh, ví dụ như Lucius, Snape, tri thức Muggle của bọn họ thậm chí đã đuổi kịp nhóm học sinh nghiên cứu về Muggle trong ba năm.

Hôm nay trời quang đãng, gió thu dễ chịu, là thời tiết thích hợp nhất để bay trên không.

11 giờ, sân Quidditch chật kín người, không còn chỗ trống, Voldemort ngồi ở vị trí thuận lợi quan sát nhất của Slytherin, Dumbledore cũng đến xem trận đấu, đang cùng giáo sư McGoganall nhỏ giọng nói chuyện phiếm.

Phòng thay quần áo, Harry thay đồng phục của đội Slytherin, màu xanh lá viền bạc, không phải màu đỏ như trong trí nhớ. Chuyện cũ chôn sâu nơi đáy lòng lại hiển hiện, Wood, Jordan, Fred cùng George, Ginny, Ron cùng Hermione. Cậu còn có thể gặp lại bọn họ không? Tuy nơi xa xôi này nhưng không có cách nào quên mọi người?

” Harry, nên ra sân đấu.” Mulciber đứng phía sau Harry, chờ đã 5 phút liền quyết định nhắc nhở Harry.

“…… A, được, đi thôi.”

Giáo sư Hooch dạy môn bay, quan trọng, các trận đấu đều do bà làm trọng tài, trong đó bao gồm trận đâú khai mạc Quidditch mỗi năm một lần.

” Mời mọi người cùng cưỡi chổi bay.” Giáo sư Hooch nói.

Mười lăm ngươi cưỡi chổi bay lên trời, giáo sư Hooch thổi còi bắt đầu trận đấu.

Thủ quân, truy thủ và tấn thủ nhanh chóng vào vị trí, trái Bludger và trái Quaffle bay toán loạn, người xem hò hét khàn cả giọng, tiếng hô xen lẫn tiếng rống giận.

Những thứ này đều không liên quan tới Harry, cái cậu quan tâm chính là trái snitch nho nhỏ kia. Cậu theo thói quen nheo mắt lại, tìm tung tích của nó. Ba phút sau cậu tạm thời từ bỏ, có chút nhàm chán nhìn thấy tình cảnh hỗn loạn trên sân. Hai bên tranh một trái bóng, trước mắt tấn thủ của Slytherin đang áp sát từ hai bên ngăn cản truy thủ của Gryffindor, nhưng Sirius tả xung hữu đột, lập tức vượt qua bọn họ, đồng thời lợi dụng cán chổi đánh tấn thủ của Slytherin suýt chút nữa rơi khỏi chổi.

” Tình cảnh thật sự là nóng a.” Harry líu lưỡi.

” Quidditch là như vậy, sự kịch liệt phát ra bốn phía.” Cũng không có việc gì làm, James cưỡi Nimbus 1981, mặc đồng phục màu đỏ, bay đến cách Harry không xa.

Nghe vậy, Harry nhíu mày, ” Chính vì vậy mà tỉ lệ bị thương rất lớn.”

Đang lúc nói chuyện, hai truy thủ của Slytherin là Avery cùng Mulciber khéo léo phối hợp, đánh trái Bludger vào thủ quân của Gryffindor khiến hắn loạng choạng ngã xuống chổi. Giáo sư Hooch nhanh tay đón được hắn, đồng thời thổi còi, trận đấu tạm dừng.

” Trò ấy cần điều trị!” Giáo sư Hooch lớn tiếng hô. Bà bay trở về mặt đất, giao hắn cho mấy học sinh Gryffindor đưa hắn đến phòng y tế. Bà lại bay trở lại, chỉ vào Slytherin nói:” Phạm quy, phạt một trái!”

James cử người thay thế vị trí thủ môn.

Harry lẳng lặng ngồi trên cái chổi, ” Mở màn 12 phút, hi sinh người thứ nhất.”

” Năm ngoái Gryffindor bị thương 3, Slytherin 4; năm kia Gryffindor bị thương 4, Slytherin bị thương 4.” James không để ý, ” Tất cả vì thắng lợi.”

15 giây sau, Sirius đánh trái Bludger trúng cầu thủ Avery của Slytherin, làm gãy cánh tay phải của hắn. Slytherin buộc phải thay cầu thủ.

“1:1.” Giọng nói của James vô cùng nhẹ nhàng.

Harry liếc ngang, còn đang nghĩ thế nào để đã kích lại James, thì một màu vàng chói lọi bay qua đỉnh đầu cậu.

Trái Snitch!

Harry cùng James đồng thời điều khiển chổi bay lên trời, đuổi sát trái Snitch. Trái Snitch chớp đôi cánh, qua lại như con thoi, đến chỗ nào là chỗ đó hỗn loạn. Trận đấu đang diễn ra cực liệt, các cầu thủ tương đối tập trung, các động tác phạm quy kéo đến ùn ùn, các cầu thủ đều phải cẩn thận giữ thăng bằng. Trái Snitch cùng hai tầm thủ gia nhập lập tức phá hủy thế cân bằng nguy hiểm này, hai người một cầu tốc độ đô cực nhanh, bay qua chỗ nào thì chỗ đó người ngã ngựa đổ, thỉnh thoảng có người trình diễn kỹ xảo đặc biệt nguy hiểm trên không trung. Harry và James đều gặp phiền toái không nhỏ, tốc độ quá nhanh, người chung quanh lại quá nhiều, vì phải tránh mà đôi khi bay loạn xạ, thiếu chút nữa đụng trúng, mỗi lần may mắn tránh được đều đổ một đầu mồ hôi lạnh.

Gryffindor 50 điểm, Slytherin 50 điểm, Gryffindor 80 điểm, Slytherin 70 điểm, Gryffindor 100 điểm, Slytherin 120 điểm……

Điểm số càng tăng lên, số cầu thủ bị thương cũng tăng lên, sau nửa giờ, Slytherin bị thương 4, Gryffindor bị thương 5.

Lúc này Harry đã không còn thời gian mà để ý đến việc này, trong mắt của cậu chỉ có trái Snitch đang bay vèo vèo kia. Tia Chớp có tốc độ nhanh hơn Nimbus 1981, gắt gao bám sát trái Snitch, James chậm hơn nửa cái chổi.

Trong Quidditch không có cái gọi là hình tượng. James một mực tấn công phía sau Tia Chớp, dùng Nimbus 1981 va chạm với Tia Chớp, lực độ mỗi lần dần tăng lên, tay phải nắm lấy Tia Chớp, dùng sức kéo về phía sau, muốn làm chậm tốc độ của Harry.

Kỹ thuật cao một bậc, Harry không vì sự tấn công của James mà chậm lại, cậu khống chế Ta Chớp, lúc lên lúc xuống, thoát khỏi tay của James, thay đổi vị trí khiến động tác va chạm của James liên tiếp thất bại.

James khẽ cắn môi, ” Harry, cậu là kẻ nhu nhược, ngay cả đấu trực tiếp cũng không dám, ỷ vào tốc độ chổi bay nhanh hơn!” Hắn cao giọng kêu, nếu không với tốc độ nhanh như vậy Harry sẽ không nghe rõ hắn đang nói cái gì.

Harry buồn cười không ngớt, ” James, chổi bay vốn là một phần trong trận đấu Quidditch, nói như vậy thực sự quá ngây thơ.” Cậu không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm trái bóng nhỏ phía trước, cũng không quay đầu lại, chỉ lên tiếng phản bác.

” Cùng tớ đường đường chính chính so tài, Harry, kỹ thuật của tớ và cậu giống nhau!” James tiếp tục khiêu khích, căng thẳng chờ Harry lơi lỏng, cho dù là một giây.

” James, đổi lý do đi, khiêu khích vụng về như thế tớ sẽ không mắc mưu.” Harry ha ha cười, không chịu ngừng nghỉ một lát, cậu đã tới gần trái Snitch.

James nóng vội nhưng không còn cách nào, ngôn ngữ khiêu khích, hành động tiểu nhân, tất cả phương pháp đều dùng hết, Harry vẫn không mắc mưu, giờ có thể làm gì chứ?

Đột nhiên, trái Snitch dừng lại, nhanh chóng lao xuống.

Bởi vì quán tính, Harry không kịp dừng lại, vọt qua trái Snitch. Mà James vui mừng quá đỗi, lợi dụng này cơ hội, điều khiển Nimbus 1981 bay xuống, vươn tay muốn bắt Snitch.

Harry vừa thấy không ổn, đây là lúc phải hành động nhanh chóng. Cậu điều khiển Tia Chớp bay xuống, đồng thời hai chân lấy Tia Chớp làm điểm tựa, đạp một cái, nhảy lên…

” Trời ạ! Không!”

Tiếng thét chói tai vang lên, mặt Voldemort dữ tợn, bật người dậy, lấy ra đũa phép, tùy thời chuẩn bị cứu.

Trọng lực tăng lên, Harry có cảm giác chóng mặt. Nhưng cậu vẫn cố gắng mở to mắt, duỗi thẳng cánh tay, trái Snitch càng ngày càng gần, càng gần, bắt được!

Harry nắm chặt tay, dùng hết sức giữ trái bóng nhỏ đang muốn chạy trốn, Tia Chớp được Voldemort sử dụng thần chú đạt tốc độ chưa từng có lao đến bên cạnh Harry, Harry nhanh chóng bắt lấy, Tia Chớp cấp tốc bay lên, lại vừa vặn tạt qua Nimbus 1981. Bị hành động có vẻ không muốn sống của Harry làm kinh sợ trợn mắt há hốc mồm, James quên chính mình đang còn bay xuống, không tránh né, bị Tia Chớp tạt mạnh, James mất đi cân bằng rơi xuống từ không trung. ( amen..chúa phù hộ anh)

Sau khi Harry ngồi vững trên Tia Chớp, phản ứng đầu tiên là giơ tay phải lên, để tất cả khán giả chiêm ngưỡng trái Snitch. Học sinh nhà Slytherin mừng như điên, ra sức vẫy khăn quàng cổ xanh bạc trong tay. Snape và Lucius cũng muốn biểu thị một chút, nhưng sắc mặt âm u của Voldemort khiến bọn họ xóa bỏ chủ ý, chờ trở về phòng sinh hoạt chung thỏa thích vui vẻ là được rồi, tránh việc lửa giận của Voldemort lại tăng lên.

Harry cũng vui vẻ cười, phấn khích bay đến khu vực khán đài của Slytherin, nghe các học sinh reo hò, cho đến khi thấy sắc mặt đen không thể đen hơn của Voldemort, trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, nụ cười cứng lại trên môi, trong đầu chỉ có một suy nghĩ:

Xong đời!

” Harry Potter đáng chết, mày là tên chết tiệt! Mày cố ý!” Cho dù cách nửa sân bóng, cho dù tiếng hoan hô cùng tiếng cười của học sinh Slytherin đinh tai nhức óc, nhưng tiếng hô của Sirius cũng khiến cả khán đài sợ hãi, dọa Harry run run. Cậu vừa quay đầu, thấy mắt Sirius đỏ lên, cưỡi chổi bay hướng thẳng đến cậu, biểu tình hung tợn.

Mulciber và Avery cũng bay tới, một trái một phải kèm Sirius, Mulciber trêu chọc: ” Ha ha, đồng nghiệp, kỹ thuật không bằng người khác thì nhận thua đi, lúc Slytherin chúng ta thua cũng không mất phong độ như Gryffindor các ngươi.”

Sirius nổi gân xanh, ánh mắt oán độc nhìn Harry, quyết tâm phải xông lên phái trước cho Harry một đấm, nhưng Mulciber và Avery kèm hai bên, hắn không thể tránh thoát, ” Từ trước đến nay Gryffindor chúng ta không đánh lén Slytherin sau khi bắt được trái Snitch!”

Đánh lén? Harry mờ mịt, cậu đánh lén James? Sao lại nói thế? Cậu nhìn xuống mặt đất, lúc này mới phát hiện James đã nằm trên cáng cứu thương, cầu thủ của Gryffindor đưa hắn rời khỏi sân bóng.

Một cầu thủ Slytherin bay đến bên người Harry, nói nhỏ cho cậu mọi chuyện, Harry giật mình hiểu ra, ” Tớ không đánh lén, cái đó là ngoài ý muốn.” Harry tuyệt đối không cho phép người khác quy kết cậu vi phạm đạo đức trong thi đấu, biện hộ.

Mulciber đắc ý nói:” Harry không nói dối, cậu ấy nói ngoài ý muốn thì nhất định là ngoài ý muốn. Có trách thì trách James Potter, lúc ấy giống như một kẻ ngu ngốc, ngay cả tránh qua một bên cũng quên. Chả lẽ bị kích động đến mức ngu ngốc sao?” Nói xong, hắn cùng Avery ha ha cười to.

Sirius trừng mắt, hận không thể biến thành chó đen cắn hai người thành mảnh nhỏ, đương nhiên còn có kẻ đầu sỏ gây nên Harry Potter, đáng tiếc hắn thậm chí không thoát khỏi hai người to con này, đành phải mở miệng mắng to.

Lúc này, một cầu thủ Gryffindor thở hổn hển bay đến, biểu tình tức giận, còn có chút khinh thường, ” Sirius, James nói, là cậu ấy không cẩn thận thất thần, mới có thể ngã xuống chổi, không liên quan đến Harry Potter, cậu ấy mong rằng Gryffindor có thể cư xử bình tĩnh.” Nói đến Harry thì trong mắt hắn hiện lên sự khinh thường, các cầu thủ Slytherin ở đó đều bị chọc tức.

4 cầu thủ còn lại của Slytherin cũng bay tới, vây quanh hai cầu thủ Gryffindor, mắng to: ” Tên kia, mày đang nhìn với ánh mắt gì? Đội trưởng của bọn mày tự ngã xuống chẳng lẽ còn trách bọn tao?”

Cầu thủ Gryffindor cười lạnh, không nói được một lời.

Harry nghĩ nghĩ, ngăn lại cầu thủ của Slytherin, quay đầu nói với Sirius và bạn của hắn: ” James ngã xuống, tuyệt đối không phải tớ cố ý, đó là ngoài ý muốn. Đương nhiên, nguyên nguyên nhân xảy ra là do tớ, trở về tớ sẽ đến thăm cậu ấy.” Cậu nháy mắt với các cầu thủ Slytherin, muốn bọn họ thả người, lúc này là thời điểm tốt để ăn mừng, đừng vì chuyện này mà cắt ngang sự vui vẻ của toàn bộ học sinh nhà mình, ” Tất cả mọi người trở về đi, các học sinh còn chờ ăn mừng.”

Nghe được từ ăn mừng, trên mặt sáu cầu thủ Slytherin nở nụ cười, bọn họ đã chờ 5 năm, không thể vì hành động nóng nảy xấc xược của Gryffindor mà ảnh hưởng tới tâm trạng. Hai nhà ầm ĩ, không hay ho chính là Gryffindor. Vì vậy Mulciber và Avery thả tay, theo Harry trở về. Sirius và bạn học trừng mắt nhìn bóng dáng Harry, căm tức không ngớt.


	60. 85-86

Đi qua chân dung, trở lại phòng sinh hoạt chung, Harry phát hiện phòng sinh hoạt chung đã được thay đổi dáng dấp: Nơi nơi là ruy băng xanh bạc, kéo dài toàn bộ phòng sinh hoạt chung là hình tượng rắn bạc kiêu ngạo phun ra nuốt vào cái lưỡi. Học sinh Slytherin mặc lễ phục tốt nhất của họ, nam sinh quý phái, nữ sinh xinh đẹp, cực kỳ xa hoa. So sánh mà nói, Harry càng thích Gryffindor ăn mừng không câu nệ hình tượng, Slytherin phong cách hơi thái quá.

Thành viên của đội Quidditch đến tạo nên một trận kích động, học sinh tự động tách ra hai bên nhường đường, tranh nhau bắt tay với những cầu thủ thứ tự đi vào, kích động đến mức không có ngôn ngữ gì để diễn tả. Harry có thể hiểu tâm trạng của bọn họ, mấy năm nay đều bị Gryffindor thắng áp đảo, hiện tại thắng được một lần, cho dù không được thưởng cái gì, nhưng thắng lợi là phần thưởng đáng giá nhất dành cho mỗi người.

Các cầu thủ đều trở về tẩm thất tắm rửa thay quần áo, nhưng Harry không dám. Đứng cuối, Voldemort mặc lễ phục màu đen đang mỉm cười nhìn cậu chăm chú, Harry nhìn thế nào cũng thấy đôi mắt đỏ đẹp đẽ kia tràn đầy sát khí. Harry rất muốn dừng lại, quay đầu bỏ chạy, có lẽ còn có một đường sống, nhưng mà ánh mắt cực kỳ khủng bố của Voldemort gắt gao chế trụ cậu, ánh mắt kia, giống như ánh mắt Nagini đang nằm bên chân Voldemort nhìn những con chuột bạch nhỏ trước mặt.

Voldemort giơ ngón trỏ, trắng nõn, thon dài, vô cùng thích hợp để đàn dương cầm, hướng Harry ngoắc ngoắc.

” Ực”, Harry gian nan nuốt nước miếng, hận là lúc này không có một khối băng cực lớn rơi trúng đầu cậu, hoặc là thân thể cậu suy yếu không chịu nổi mà ngất xỉu, thật sự không được, cậu giả bộ bất tỉnh có được không? Lý trí còn sót lại ngăn cản ý tưởng của cậu, nếu cậu thật sự giả bộ bất tỉnh, kết cục nhất định càng thêm bi thảm, lửa giận của Voldemort càng tăng lên sẽ cấm cậu chơi Quidditch hoặc tàn nhẫn hơn là cấm hẳn cậu dùng chổi bay. Suy nghĩ cẩn thận, cậu ngoan ngoãn chạy đến, lấy ánh mắt chó con trong sáng nhất, vô tội nhất, đáng yêu nhất nhìn Voldemort, vô cùng nhiệt tình chào hỏi: ” Voldy, ngươi đã đến rồi, nhất định phải vui vẻ một chút!”

Voldemort mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn Harry, thẳng đến khi Harry thu hồi hai mắt sáng như sao, hắn mới dùng giọng điệu vô cùng châm chọc nói: ” Ta rất muốn vui vẻ, nhưng có người cố tình làm ta mất hứng, làm sao bây giờ?”

Harry lập tức khiêu mi, bộ dáng cực kỳ tức giận, ” Ai dám làm Voldy mất hứng? Chắc không muốn sống nữa! Ta thay ngươi dạy dỗ hắn!” Nói xong, chân đã muốn bước ra sau.

Còn không bước ra nửa bước, Voldemort trực tiếp giữ lấy áo choàng của cậu, hô hấp nóng cháy thổi bên tai, ” Ta còn chưa nói tên người đó, em đã biết phải đi dạy dỗ ai sao?”

Cảm giác được khoảng cách Voldemort và cậu càng ngày càng gần, xạ hương nồng đậm không ngừng xâm nhập vào mũi cậu, chân Harry có chút nhuyễn, không còn khí lực, muốn ngã ra sau, lại rơi vào cái ôm của Voldemort. Vì thế cậu khó khăn nuốt nước miếng, hung hăng nhéo một cái trên đùi mình, cắn răng, bộ dáng oai phong lẫm liệt, ” Đương nhiên, người nọ nhất định cực kỳ ngu ngốc, ta liếc mắt có thể nhận ra.”

” Ồ?” Voldemort cười quỷ dị mà âm trầm, ” Nhưng ta nghĩ nên nói tên cho em thì tốt hơn, em nghĩ sao?”

” Ta nghĩ, ta nghĩ……” Harry cười đổ mồ hôi lạnh, hai mắt to liếc trái liếc phải, phóng ra tín hiệu cầu cứu mãnh liệt.

Mục tiêu một: Nagini. Không hổ là cảm giác linh mẫn của rắn, Nagini lập tức nhận được tín hiệu cầu cứu của Harry, chỉ thấy nó cúi đầu, mở miệng, một nhát nuốt mười con chuột bạch, như bình thường lẻn đến một chỗ khác của phòng sinh hoạt chung, bắt đầu thưởng thức mỹ vị.

Đáng giận, thân thể lớn như vậy nhưng tốc độ chạy trốn là số một! Harry căm hận, di chuyển mục tiêu.

Mục tiêu hai: Snape. Snape là bạn thân của Harry, cũng là người đầu tiên cảm giác được lo lắng cùng sợ hãi của Harry, vì thế hắn nhìn trái nhìn phải, cuối cùng cầm một cái cốc bên cạnh, hướng Harry nâng lên, làm bộ dáng uống rượu, thậm chí là say sưa.

Uống, uống, uống, uống đến ngu ngốc! Trong lòng Harry mắng to, một người có thể uống rượu trong một cái cốc không có rượu thật đúng là quá ngu ngốc! Tên chết tiệt không có nghĩa khí! Không làm gì được, đành tiếp tục di chuyển mục tiêu.

Mục tiêu ba: Lucius. Lucius thật ra cũng tốt, không dùng vận tốc ánh sáng để chạy trốn, cũng không giả vờ uống rượu, hắn đang nói chuyện phiếm với Narcissa, nhìn Narcissa, nhìn trần nhà, nhìn sàn nhà, xem các ngóc ngách của phòng sinh hoạt chung, nhưng cái chính là hắn không nhìn đến hướng của Harry.

Harry nổi giận, hừ, Lucius, đừng hòng có được quá trình chế tạo bom nguyên tử!

” Harry, Harry?”

” Ầm ĩ cái gì, không thấy tâm trạng ta không tốt sao?” Harry quay đầu quát, mới phát hiện hai tay Voldemort ôm chặt mình, nở nụ cười đặc biệt sáng lạn, để lộ hai răng nanh trắng sáng, thật chói mắt.

Harry bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới răng cá mập.

” Làm phiền ngươi, thật sự là xấu hổ. Ta cũng bị ngươi làm cho tâm trạng không được tốt, làm sao bây giờ?”

Voldemort giữ lấy thắt lưng Harry, cưỡng ép cậu mang về tẩm thất, ném thật mạnh cậu trên giường, đệm giường mềm mại nhẹ nhàng cuốn lấy thân thể Harry, chậm rãi nâng cậu lên.

Phù thủy trưởng thành đứng trước giường, cười hiền hòa, cười khiến Harry run sợ, ” Nói đi, em cho rằng em nên nhận trừng phạt như thế nào? Ta đếm tới ba, nếu em không thể trả lời được cách trừng phạt khiến ta vừa lòng, ta sẽ dùng phương thức ta hay dùng phạt em – ta tin rằng, em sẽ không thích chúng.”

Gì? Harry choáng váng, phương thức trừng phạt khiến Voldemort vừa lòng? Vậy hắn chắc chắn sẽ không vừa lòng.

” Một.” Voldemort không đợi Harrysuy ngẫm, lạnh lùng nhổ ra từ đầu tiên.

” Voldy!” Harry nhanh trí nhảy xuống giường, ngoan ngoãn đứng trước mặt Voldemort, mở to đôi mắt xanh lá vô tội, giống như một con nai con đáng yêu. ” Ta sai rồi, ta biết sai rồi, lần sau ta không dám nữa, ta thề!” Cậu kiên định giơ tay phải lên, ” Ta tuyệt đối, tuyệt đối, tuyệt đối, tuyệt đối, tuyệt đối không làm chuyện gì nguy hiểm nữa!” Hai con ngươi đáng thương dưới hàng lông mi thật dài trộm xem biểu tình của Voldemort, ” Đừng tức giận, được không, Voldy?” Cậu nhẹ nhàng tiến vào trong lòng Voldemort.

Chỉ vài giây như vậy, Voldemort như ngừng hô hấp, hai tay đưa lên, muốn ôm Harry, nhưng lập tức buông xuống, nhanh chóng mở miệng nói:” Harry, em biết không?”

” Chuyện gì, Voldy?” Harry nâng đầu lên, cõi lòng đầy hi vọng, hỏi.

” Sau nhiều lần thất hứa, Harry, lời cam đoan của em đã không thể tin, ta sẽ không dễ dàng tin tưởng.” Voldemort nghiêm nghị nói.

” Hả!” Harry suy sụp cúi đầu.

” Hai.”

” Voldy!” Harry vươn hai tay, ôm chặt cổ Voldemort, ánh mắt xinh đẹp tràn ngập dịu dàng, ” Voldy, ta là Slytherin, ta hy vọng nhà của chúng ta có thể thắng, ngươi cũng hy vọng, đúng không? Bộ dáng James Potter vô cùng đắc ý hôn lên cúp Quidditch cho đến bây giờ ta còn nhớ rõ, như vậy rất đáng giận! Lúc ấy ta liền thề, ta nhất định phải thắng, phải đánh bại hoàn toàn sự kiêu ngạo của James Potter cùng Gryffindor, cho nên, trận đấu hôm nay ta thấy James Potter sắp bắt được trái Snitch, ta thật sự không còn cách nào, nếu ta không làm thế, tiệc chúc mừng hôm nay cũng không diễn ra ở nhà Slytherin, chúng ta sẽ bại sáu lần liên tiếp dưới tay Gryffindor. Voldy, ta tuyệt đối không cho phép chuyện như vậy xảy ra! Thực lực của Slytherin mạnh hơn Gryffindor, mỗi lần đều thua là do không đột phá ở thời điểm mấu chốt, ta phát hiện điểm này nên ta phải sửa ngay, sau này các cầu thủ khác cũng như vậy. Hơn nữa….” Cậu mỉm cười ngọt ngào, hai má nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ, bộ dáng ngượng ngùng mang theo vui vẻ, ” Bởi vì có ngươi ở đó, ta mới yên tâm mạo hiểm như vậy. Ngươi chắc chắn sẽ không để ta gặp nguy hiểm, đúng không?”

Biết rõ còn hỏi. Trận đấu hôm nay, dưới tình huống nguy cấp như vậy, nếu không có Voldemort, chắc chắn cậu sẽ làm bạn với James Potter cùng đến nằm ở phòng y tế.

Nhưng vấn đề này đối với Voldemort mà nói cũng không phải là biết rõ còn hỏi, hắn cố gắng không thay đổi biểu hiện trên mặt, nhưng mà trong mắt khóe miệng vẫn có ý cười. Bất đắc dĩ, hắn ho khan thật mạnh, rốt mới xua tan cảm giác kiêu ngạo. Không thể mắc mưu, không thể mắc mưu, tiểu quỷ gian xảo này muốn nịnh nọt hắn, để hắn đắc ý mà từ bỏ ý định trừng phạt. ” Ta không thể không thừa nhận, Harry, lời nói của em rất có sức thuyết phục.”

Harry bĩu môi.

” Nhưng vẫn không thể thay đổi ý định của ta. Em không thể nào hiểu rõ khi em liều mình nhảy xuống chổi thì ta có cảm gì – ta không thể nào chịu đựng được đau khổ khi mất đi em, ta tình nguyện ta chết đi cũng phải thấy em còn sống. Bởi vậy ta chắc chắn phải trừng phạt em, có dạy dỗ về sau em mới bớt mạo hiểm một chút.”

Harry nghe vậy, tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Voldemort, hận không thể cắt thịt lột da nam nhân trước mắt, ” Ngươi…… Ngươi……”

” Ba.” Voldemort không hề thương cảm nhổ ra từ thứ ba.

” Được, như ngươi mong muốn!” Harry tức giận buông tay, đẩy Voldemort ra, nhanh chóng rút đũa phép, nhắm ngay chính mình, ” Ta dùng lời nguyền tra tấn trừng phạt chính mình! Cru …”

Đũa phép bị Voldemort đánh bay, rơi tại góc xa xa.

Harry nâng cằm, cao ngạo nhìn nam nhân, ” Để làm gì? Không phải ngươi muốn ta trừng phạt chính mình sao? Ta đã quyết định trừng phạt, sao ngươi còn đánh bay đũa phép của ta?”

Voldemort nghiến răng ken két, không còn cách nào với Harry, tên gian xảo này thực sự làm hắn tức chết. Không thể làm gì, quên đi, hắn nhận thua.

Tức giận, không cam lòng, hắn ôm Harry, hôn lên đôi môi hồng nhuận đang nở nụ cười vô cùng đắc ý kia.


	61. 87-88

Harry không kịp phòng bị đứng ngây ngốc, một hồi lâu mới phản ứng, mà khi đó đầu lưỡi Voldemort đã tiến vào. Cùng Voldemort hôn nhiều như vậy, Harry rất sợ hãi nụ hôn say mê của Voldemort, cảm thụ rất tuyệt vời, làm cậu có cảm giác bay bổng như lên trời, nhưng mỗi lần cậu đều bị hôn đến quên hô hấp, cái cảm giác hít thở không thông rất khó chịu. Thật sự là kỳ lạ, tại sao trước kia hôn Ginny mình lại không có cảm giác như vậy chứ? Chẳng lẽ nguyên nhân là do mình không chiếm thế chủ động?

” Ân…… Ngô……” Harry nhẹ nhàng mấp máy môi, tiếng rên rỉ thoát ra, ánh mắt mơ mơ hồ hồ, tựa như phủ một tầng sương mỏng. Tha cho cậu được không, cậu quên mất phải hô hấp thế nào!

Dường như nghe được tiếng oán giận của cậu, Voldemort buông tha, đôi môi hiện lên nụ cười giảo hoạt. Harry tức giận trừng hắn, nhưng cái mũi và cái miệng còn lo hít thở không khí, không có thời gian biểu đạt tâm trạng bất mãn.

Nhưng không chờ cậu điều hòa hô hấp xong, đã bị Voldemort áp trên giường, trong nháy mắt quần áo không cánh mà bay, không có quần áo cậu càng dễ dàng cảm nhận được dục vọng cứng rắn giữa hai chân Voldemort.

” Không…… A……” Cậu vừa định cự tuyệt, Voldemort lại hàm trụ vành tai của cậu, cảm giác tê dạigiống như điện lưu khiến cả người cậu mềm nhũn, tiếng kháng nghị thốt ra cũng trở nên mềm mại, lộ ra vài phân kiều mỵ, vài phân xuân tình, nghe vào tai người có tâm chính là dục vọng không thể kiềm chế được nữa.

” Bảo bối, giọng của em thật dễ nghe.” Voldemort nói không rõ, liếm vành tai trắng noãn nho nhỏ, mỗi một lần khẽ liếm thân thể Harry lại run rẩy một trận, bắt đầu nức nở.

“Vol……dy……” Harry gọi đứt quãng, hai chân thon dài trắng nõn cuốn lấy thắt lưng Voldemort, khó chịu ma sát. ” Đừng…… Đừng…..Đừng ở chỗ này, Đừng……” Cậu khát vọng được Voldemort đụng chạm, đi xuống một chút, xuống chút nữa.

Voldemort theo tiếng nức nở bắt đầu hôn xuống, cái cổ trắng noãn nhẵn nhụi, xương quai xanh gợi cảm mê người, mỗi một lần tiếp xúc đều làm Harry hưng phấn rung động, thất thanh thét lên.

Voldemort vô cùng vừa lòng, sự mẫn cảm của tiểu Harry vượt qua tưởng tượng của hắn, đủ để thỏa mãn khát vọng của hắn.

Khi môi Voldemort chạm đến hai điểm đỏ tươi giữa bộ ngực tuyết trắng, Harry rốt cục nhịn không được khóc ra, nước mắt trong suốt theo khóe mặt rơi xuống ga giường, lặng lẽ thấm ướt một mảnh. Nhứng ngón tay mảnh khảnh nắm chặt lấy ga giường, muốn ức chế tiếng rên rỉ thoát ra nơi cổ họng khiến cậu bối rối, nhưng hàm răng nam nhân cắn lên hai điểm nho nhỏ, một tay quá có kỹ xảo ma sát, Harry thất bại, khóc nức nở gọi tên Voldemort, tiếng gọi ngọt ngào như kẹo, như tiếng kêu nũng nịu của mèo nhỏ, nói rõ khát vọng sâu nhất trong lòng, thúc giục nam nhân thực hiện động tác tiếp theo.

Được ủng hộ, Voldemort tiếp tục xuống phía dưới, thắt lưng mềm dẻo, chân dài trắng mịn, ngón chân khéo léo, mỗi một phần, đều để lại bằng chứng kích tình. Harry càng nức nở, không ngừng vặn vẹo thắt lưng, hấp dẫn giống như bạch xà. Cậu không nói ra được yêu cầu sâu trong lòng, mà Voldemort còn giả vờ như không rõ, Harry khó chịu đến chết mất.

Vì giải thoát dục vọng đang kích động toàn thân, Harry cắn môi, ngồi dậy chuẩn bị tự mình làm, lại bị Voldemort lấy tay chế trụ, ” Bảo bối, không thể, đây là vinh dự của ta.”

Harry nhịn không được thét lên:” Ngươi không muốn làm mà!” Cậu tự mình làm cũng không được sao?

” A?” Voldemort ra vẻ kinh ngạc khiêu mi, ” Ta không định không làm, bởi vì Harry không nói muốn, cho nên ta mới không dám……”

Hai mắt Harry hồng hồng, hai má hồng hồng, làn da giống như ngà voi nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ. Cậu thật muốn đánh tên chết tiệt trước mắt, hắc ác độc đùa giỡn cậu, nhưng thân thể bị gây sức ép không có một chút sức lực, ngay cả trừng mắt cũng biến thành ngượng ngùng quyến rũ, xuân ý dạt dào.

Biết không thể thay đổi được bản chất ác tới cực điểm của người này, Harry khẽ quay đầu đi, dời ánh mắt xấu hổ, giọng nói nho nhỏ còn lộ ra kích tình, ” Voldy, Cho ta…… Làm ta…… Xin cho ta…….” Làm ơn, đừng có ép buộc cậu nữa!

Hoàn toàn chiếm thế thượng phong, Voldemort tuân theo mệnh lệnh của Harry, hàm trụ phân thân nhếch cao trên đỉnh còn chảy ra chất lỏng trong suốt, Harry thở gấp, mềm nhũn, thân thể chống đỡ không được ngã xuống giường, theo kỹ thuật cao siêu của Voldemort mà bay bổng. Đầu óc trống rỗng, chỉ cảm thấy thế giới trước mắt trắng xóa, cậu như bay trên mây, cảm giác duy nhất là đầu lưỡi của nam nhân, linh hoạt giống như rắn, liếm lộng ma sát, đưa cậu đến thiên đường.

Sau cao trào Harry vô lực ngã trên giường, thở gấp, mái tóc đen đầy mồ hôi, khóe mặt còn lộ vẻ phong tình sau giao hoan. Voldemort tách hai chân cậu ra, ngón trỏ tiến vào khe hở hẹp dài mềm mại, chen vào hậu huyệt, tiến hành bước chuẩn bị cuối cùng.

Harry muốn ngăn cản, cậu chưa nhận tình cảm của Voldemort, giữa hai người còn nhiều việc chưa giải quyết, cậu vẫn chưa nghĩ thông suốt, hiện tại hai người lại thân cận thân thể. Nhưng mà ngay cả một ngón tay cậu cũng không muốn động, lâu lắm không làm, động tác ác liệt lại kích tình của Voldemort khiến cậu tiêu hao thể lực từng chút từng chút một, lúc này cậu tâm có thừa mà lực không đủ.

Có lẽ, thuận theo tự nhiên cũng tốt, việc gì cũng có biện pháp giải quyết, Harry tự an ủi mình. Ngón tay Voldemort tiến vào càng sâu, Harry càng nâng cao cái cằm, thắt lưng tạo thành độ cong như thiên nga duyên dáng.

Sau đó, cậu thấy một đôi mắt màu hổ phách.

Hedwig đứng phía trên Harry, nghiêng đầu, không rõ chủ nhân của nó cùng nam nhân thường xuyên dùng thức ăn mới nhất cho cú lấy lòng nó dây dưa một chỗ làm gì.

Harry tỉnh táo lại, một chân đá trên vai Voldemort, giọng nói run run, ” Tránh ra, có người đưa thư đến cho ta.” Nói xong, dùng chút khí lực cuối cùng kéo ga giường, phủ lên người mình.

Voldemort thở dài trong lòng, cơ hội bị mất! Lần này không thừa dịp Harry còn có chút áy náy mà làm tới, lần sau không biết đến lúc nào mới có cơ hội.

Đều là do con cú này không có mắt nhìn! Voldemort hận không thể lập tức đem Hedwig chặt nhỏ nấu canh, vừa hận mình sao không nhanh hơn còn muốn chậm rãi nhấm nháp. Lần sau nhất định phải đóng hết tất cả các cửa, hơn nữa không được kéo dài thời gian đùa giỡn!

” Tắm trước một chút rồi xem, được không? Sau trận Quidditch em vẫn chưa tắm rửa.” Mùi mồ hôi nhàn nhàn kỳ thật càng thêm kích tình, Voldemort nghĩ.

Harry đồng ý, Voldemort ôm Harry vào phòng tắm tẩy rửa. Lợi dụng sờ soạng là có, nhưng không được nhiều, điều này càng khiến Voldemort đấm ngực dậm chân, cáu giận không thôi.

” Thư của ai? Muốn làm cái gì?” Thấy Harry xem bức thư thì vẻ mặt vui vẻ lại có chút buồn bã, Voldemort suy nghĩ rất nhiều, vì thế có chút ghen tuông hỏi.

Harry đưa lưng về phía Voldemort mặc quần áo, bởi vì Voldemort không chịu rời khỏi phòng, nên cậu tức giận không thèm nói. Mặc quần áo, xóa đi dấu hôn khắp người, Harry cưỡi Tia Chớp, hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Voldemort, ” Đi hẹn hò với nữ thần trong mộng!”

Cho dù biết Harry nói giỡn trả thù hắn, Voldemort vẫn cầm lấy bức thư Harry đặt ở đầu giường, cẩn thận xem. Là thư của Lily Evans, muốn cùng Harry nói chuyện về James Potter.

Một cô bé cùng một cậu bé nói chuyện về một cậu bé khác?

Voldemort cho rằng mình cũng cần nói chuyện với Harry.

Harry đúng hẹn đi đến tháp thiên văn, Lily đã chờ ở đó, gió nhẹ thổi bay mái tóc dài màu đỏ, ánh mắt xanh lá tràn ngập hơi thở mùa hè. Harry cảm thấy mẹ của mình là cô gái đẹp nhất trên thế giới.

” Thực xin lỗi, quấy rầy tiệc chúc mừng của cậu.” Lily cảm thấy có lỗi, nói. Tiệc mừng của Gryffindor cũng thường diễn ra suốt đêm, cô đoán rằng Slytherin ăn mừng sau năm năm thất bại nên cũng không kém nhiều lắm. Hiện tại mới là 4 giờ chiều, tiệc chúc mừng vừa mới bắt đầu.

Harry kỳ thật rất cảm kích Lily, nếu không phải cô gửi thư đến thì lúc này cậu đang cùng Voldemort trên giường, cậu cũng không biết hôm sau nên ở chung với Voldemort thế nào, phát sinh chuyện này quá sớm sẽ quấy nhiễu suy nghĩ và cuộc sống của cậu. ” Không, thư của cậu đến rất đúng lúc.” Lily nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu, nhưng Harry cũng không nói nhiều với cô, chuyển sang đề tài mà Lily định trao đổi, ” Cậu muốn hỏi tớ về chuyện gì của James? Tớ thật sự không cố ý làm cậu ấy ngã xuống chổi bay, lúc ấy tớ cũng vừa mới ổn định tinh thần, hơn nữa nóng lòng cho trọng tài xem trái Snitch để chứng minh thắng lợi của Slytherin, tớ không hề nhìn thấy cậu ấy, cho nên……” Cậu buồn rầu vò vò đầu, có phải là có chút biện hộ cho bản thân không? Nói không chừng là Voldemort cố ý…… Vì thế cậu nhanh chóng bổ sung, ” Tuy quan hệ giữa tớ và James không phải bạn bè thân thiết, nhưng tớ cũng không giống như trước kia khiến cho quan hệ này trở nên căng thẳng, trận đấu đã chấm dứt, tớ tuyệt đối không làm chuyện gì hèn hạ.” Nói xong cậu lo lắng nhìn về phía Lily, không muốn mẹ của mình xem mình là kẻ hèn hạ, kết thúc trận đấu còn đánh lén đối thủ.

Lily đồng ý gật đầu, ” Tớ biết cậu không cố ý. Cậu luôn luôn tốt bụng, chính trực, tớ tin rằng cậu không phải là hạng người trận đấu kết thúc rồi còn đánh lén đối thủ.”


	62. 89-90

Vậy Lily tìm cậu có mục đích gì, Harry mơ hồ hỏi: ” Vậy cậu tìm tớ là……”

Lily cúi đầu, những ngón tay thon dài vân vê vạt áo, cho thấy nội tâm của cô đang kịch liệt đấu tranh. Hẹn Harry đến là do cô nhất thời xúc động, bây giờ thật khó có thể mở miệng. Cũng không cho rằng Harry sẽ nói cái gì hủy hoại danh dự, mà là, lời hứa lúc trước của Harry, có còn hữu hiệu nữa không? Từ đầu đến cuối cô luôn có cảm tình tốt với Harry, nhưng Harry có thay đổi hay không? Harry không còn là học sinh không tên tuổi của Hogwarts, không còn bị coi là nỗi sỉ nhục của Slytherin như trước, một năm nay cậu đã trở thành vương tử của Slytherin, rất nhiều cô gái đáng yêu muốn tiếp cận cậu, cho dù làm bạn hay làm người yêu thì cũng có rất nhiều người thích hợp, cậu còn giữ lời hứa giúp một cô gái của Gryffindor bày mưu tính kế không?

Sự lưỡng lự của Lily rơi vào mắt Harry, cậu phát hiện giữa cậu và cô còn có một khoảng cách vô hình, đây không phải điều cậu muốn, nhưng sự thật ở ngay trước mắt. Trong lòng cậu, vẫn giữ lời hứa lúc trước, đối với mẹ của cậu, cậu sẵn sàng dùng tính mạng để bảo vệ. ” Lily, nhìn tớ.” Vì xóa tan sự băn khoăn của Lily, cậu gọi cái tên đã rất lâu không gọi, Lily hơi chấn động một chút, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, đôi mắt xinh đẹp nhìn vào cậu, ” Nhớ rõ lời tớ nói vào tháng 11 năm trước chứ?’ Nếu sau này có việc gì cần tớ giúp đỡ, cứ nói với tớ, tớ sẽ dùng hết khả năng để giúp – cho đến bây giờ tớ vẫn giữ nguyên lời hứa đó, sau này tớ cũng không đổi.”

Sự lo lắng của Lily vì một câu nói của Harry mà tan thành mây khói, đúng vậy, cho dù Harry từng trải qua những gì, cho dù Harry có được cái gì, cậu ấy vẫn là một phù thủy lai từng cùng cô nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất, sự quan tâm của cậu ấy dành cho cô vẫn không thay đổi. Cuối cùng cô cũng có đủ dũng khí nói ra mục đích hẹn cậu tới đây, không biết vì sao, cô luôn cảm thấy cậu là người duy nhất có thể nghe suy nghĩ của cô. ” Tớ nghe nói, James Potter nói với học sinh của nhà Gryffindor, lúc đó cậu ấy không để tâm, nên không cẩn thận ngã xuống, không liên quan đến cậu, điều này cậu có biết không? Đây không phải là thật chứ?”

Harry thoải mái thừa nhận,” Tớ biết việc này, đó là thật.”

” Thật sao……?” Lily trầm ngâm, thì thào tự nói, ” Sao có thể chứ, một kẻ kiêu ngạo như vậy…… Cậu ấy thực sự thay đổi sao? Hay là đang giả vờ?”

Harry do dự một chút, nói: ” Tớ không biết cậu ấy có thật sự thay đổi hay không, nhưng ít nhất gần một tháng nay, quan hệ giữa cậu ấy và tớ khá tốt.” Cậu hơi chột dạ, không dám nhìn Lily. Ý đồ của James Potter cậu không cần dùng Chiết tâm bí thuật cũng biết, vẫn là kế hoạch kia, nhưng cậu không muốn nói cho Lily chuyện này, nếu cậu ở vị trí của James, e rằng lúc này cậu cũng làm như James, đây là chiến tranh, chiến tranh luôn tràn ngập âm mưu quỷ kế, ngươi lừa ta gạt, cho dù là cậu, cũng thuận theo tình thế mà làm, tương kế tựu kế, tuy không thích, nhưng cũng không phản đối cách làm của James. Dù là Gryffindor hay là Slytherin, mỗi người đều cho rằng lý tưởng của mình là chính nghĩa, Harry không cho rằng hành vi của mình là chính nghĩa, mà gần như thuận theo trào lưu, hành vi như vậy không thể nói là sai. Đương nhiên, cậu nói như vậy, nhưng trong lòng vẫn có chút suy nghĩ. Harry vẫn nghĩ không ra, trong chậu tưởng ký đã thể hiện rõ sự đáng ghét của cha cậu, sao đến năm thứ 7 cha cậu có thể chinh phục được mẹ cậu – một người giống như nữ thần chính nghĩa, rõ ràng mẹ cậu rất ghét cha cậu, cho nên Harry đã từng nghĩ tới James hẳn là dùng thủ đoạn ép buộc. Sau khi đến thời đại này, cậu vẫn không thay đổi được cái nhìn trước kia, ngược lại càng ngày càng bi quan, cuộc sống 5 năm qua ở trường đủ để cậu thấy rõ James Potter là một tên chết tiệt kém cỏi, cậu rất khó có thể tưởng tượng Lily sẽ thích James. Điều duy nhất an ủi cậu chính là James cực kỳ thích Lily, đối với Lily là thật lòng. Cậu rất muốn giúp James một tay, dù sao là cha của cậu, cậu không muốn mình không được sinh ra, nhưng quan hệ giữa cậu và Lily lại không thân thiết, hôm nay Lily chủ động tìm cậu, cho dù không muốn cậu cũng phải nói vài lời tốt đẹp.

” Kỳ thật James cũng khá tốt, là người tốt bụng thông minh, tuy có chút thành kiến, có chút kiêu ngạo, nhưng nói thật, đa số phù thủy máu trong có tư chất thiên phú đều như thế. Tình trạng của Lucius còn nghiêm trọng hơn.”

” Malfoy là Slythrin.” Lily thốt lên.

” James Potter là Gryffindor chính gốc.” Harry một mực khẳng định, ” Sau kỳ nghỉ hè, James thay đổi rất nhiều, tớ có thể thấy được.”

Harry trở lại tẩm thất, Voldemort ôm lấy cậu, ” Bảo bối, chúng ta phải nói chuyện.”

Harry xem thường ,” Ta cùng cô ấy không có một chút quan hệ như ngươi tưởng tượng, cho nên chúng ta không có gì để nói.”

” Vậy cô ta tìm em làm gì?” Voldemort không tin.

” Nói về James Potter.”

Voldemort nghi ngờ nhìn cậu, lại nhìn cậu, ” Không được thân thiết với Gryffindor, dù là Lily Evans hay là James Potter.”

” Ta biết.”

Chương 90

Lily đi vào phòng y tế, bà Pomfrey mỉm cười nhìn cô, ” Trò Evans tới thăm trò James Potter sao?”

Lily mỉm cười đáp lại, ” Đúng vậy, giáo sư Pomfrey. Bây giờ em có thể vào thăm cậu ấy chứ?”

Bà Pomfrey suy nghĩ, ” Kỳ thật vết thương của trò ấy không nghiêm trọng, nghỉ vài ngày là không sao, trò có thể vào thăm trò ấy. Nhưng,” Bà dừng một chút, ” Bây giờ trò ấy đang ngủ. Trò vẫn muốn vào thăm sao?”

Cúi đầu nghĩ, hôm nay cũng không có việc gì, Lily gật gật đầu, ” Em có thể đợi đến khi cậu ấy tỉnh.”

Nhìn thấy Lily đẩy cửa phòng bệnh, bà Pomfrey do dự gọi Lily, ” Trò Evans” Bà không biết nên nói thế nào mới đúng, giải thích: ” Tuy ta không xem trận đấu, không biết trò James Potter bị thương như thế nào, nhưng ta có thể hiểu trò Harry Potter. Trò ấy là một cậu bé hiền lành, thẳng thắn, tuyệt đối sẽ không ác ý chủ động công kích người khác.” Bởi vì trận đấu hôm nay, bà phải cẩn thận bố trí phòng bệnh trước cho học sinh Slytherin cùng Gryffindor, James Potter cũng nói với bà chuẩn bị một phòng bệnh cho riêng hắn. May mắn phòng bệnh có rất nhiều.

Lily rất vui vẻ khi nghe bà Pomfrey đánh giá về Harry, ” Em tin tưởng trò Harry Potter, hơn nữa em cũng xem trận đấu, giáo sư Pomfrey. Em biết rõ trò Harry Potter không cố ý làm trò James Potter ngã khỏi chổi bay, một người tình nguyện cứu hơn mười vạn phù thủy xa lạ sao lại có lòng dạ hẹp hòi đả thương đối thủ chứ?”

Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bà Pomfrey giãn vùng lông mày đang nhíu chặt, cô bé này không đem mọi việc đổ lỗi lên trò Harry Potter, có lẽ vì vậy mà cô bé này có thể thân thiết với trò Harry Potter như thế.” Phải biết rằng, trò Evans, khi trò James Potter được đưa đến phòng y tế, đã qua mấy giờ, nhưng những học sinh Gryffindor đến thăm trò ấy ai cũng rất tức giận, luôn mồm mắng trò Harry Potter, điều này khiến ta rất lo lắng. May mắn trò Evans là người sáng suốt. Ta nhờ trò khuyên trò James Potter, nhất định trò ấy sẽ nghe lời khuyên của trò, một cậu bé thông minh như vậy chắc chắn hiểu được.”

Cho bà Pomfrey một câu trả lời thuyết phục, Lily đẩy cửa phòng bệnh của James ra, đi đến trước giường. James ngủ rất say, gương mặt anh tuấn thật giống trẻ con an giấc.

Lily đem kẹo ngọt đặt ở đầu giường, ở đây đã có vô số kẹo ngọt đủ mọi hình dạng màu sắc, giống như một ngọn núi nhỏ. Cô đọc thần chú biến ra một chiếc ghế, ngồi xuống yên lặng chờ đợi. Học sinh năm thứ 6 cũng bắt đầu học cách sử dụng thần chú không tiếng động, chiến tranh đối với bọn họ mà nói rất xa xôi, bọn họ không rõ kiểu sử dụng thần chú này có tác dụng gì, bọn họ gần như là tận lực giảm thấp âm lượng, thậm chí lẩm bẩm, bọn họ đắc ý dùng thủ đoạn lừa dối, cũng không muốn phí thời gian và công sức học cách dùng thần chú không tiếng động. Lily cùng một số ít học sinh thì khác, bọn họ tình nguyện học, cố gắng học, nhưng bọn họ còn thiếu căn bản.

Trong lúc chờ đợi, cô suy nghĩ đến rất nhiều việc. Học kỳ này James Potter rất khác, hắn vẫn rất yêu thích Lily như trước, nhưng cách biểu đạt tình yêu đã có thay đổi lớn. Mỗi buổi sáng hắn đều dùng cú gửi tới một đóa hoa bách hợp, đóa hoa xinh đẹp còn đọng sương sớm, kèm theo một bức thư với những từ ngữ đầy tình ý. Không biết hắn tìm những câu thơ đó ở đâu, nhưng chắc chắn là tham khảo từ Muggle, cô nhận ra thơ của Shakespeare. Hắn cũng không còn chặn đường cô bất cứ nơi nào, không mang lại phiền phức cho cô, mà chọn thời cơ xuất hiện bên cạnh cô, dùng những câu nói hài hước trêu đùa, khiến cô rất vui vẻ mà nở nụ cười. Trong lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, hắn hướng dẫn cô từng bước, trực quan cảm nhận được thực lực của hắn rất mạnh. Điều khiến Lily càng coi trọng hắn, hắn không hề lấy việc khinh thường bạn học để thể hiện thực lực của mình, không còn lúc nào cũng nhằm vào Slytherin, không chỉ có quan hệ giữa hắn và Harry biến chuyển, bình thường nói chuyện với học sinh Gryffindor hắn cũng ủng hộ Harry, có vẻ rất khâm phục năng lực pháp thuật của Harry. Hắn vẫn cho rằng Gryffindor là số một, đồng thời cũng ý thức được sự cẩn thận, mưu mô và lý trí của Slytherin là tính cách bổ sung cho một Gryffindor nhiệt huyết sôi trào và bốc đồng, bởi vậy không chỉ một lần kêu gọi các học sinh học tập Slytherin. Gần một tháng nay, hình tượng của James trong mắt cô cũng có chuyển biến rất lớn.


	63. 91-94

Lily cảm thấy James trở nên chững chạc hơn trước, trở thành mẫu đàn ông mà cô luôn mơ ước, càng ngày càng thích.

Đúng vậy, ” Càng ngày càng.”

Trước khi Harry nổi tiếng, Sirius và James vẫn luôn là thần tượng mà các nữ sinh thầm mến. Sirius đẹp trai, tao nhã, cổ điển, tư chất trời sinh, là hoàn toàn xứng đáng với danh hiệu ” Vương tử Gryffindor “; Tuy James không đẹp trai bằng Sirius, thiếu đi phong cách tao nhã và cổ điển, nhưng hắn anh tuấn, cao lớn, sự xuất hiện của hắn như ánh mặt trời chói lọi. Hắn cũng có thiên phú vượt trội, hơn nữa tại ưu thế trong Quidditch không ai có thể tranh giành. Không hề nghi ngờ, hắn là người gặp người thích, lúc James Potter chưa xem cô là nữ thần duy nhất trong lòng hắn, Lily cũng cho rằng như thế, cô của khi đó, cũng thích James giống như các nữ sinh khác, mơ mộng có một ngày James Potter sẽ nói với cô, ” Anh yêu em.” Nhưng không ngờ, lúc James Potter thích cô thì dùng đủ loại biểu hiện tồi tệ phá hỏng hình ảnh của hắn trong mắt cô. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy cô, hắn đều bất giác vò tóc của mình – cho dù tóc của hắn đã đủ loạn, dựng đứng lên, nhưng mỗi lần gặp Lily, tóc của hắn còn loạn hơn cả tổ chim. Hắn luôn thích biểu hiện hắn yêu cô, không để ý thời gian địa điểm, lúc nào cũng quá mức niềm nở khiến cô chán ghét. Khiến Lily không chịu được nhất, đó là sự kiêu căng và tính cách xấu xa của hắn: Hắn luôn thích hành hạ Snape của Slytherin trước mặt cô. Không biết sao Snape lại trêu chọc đến hắn, bọn họ chạm mặt là luôn ẩu đả, bốn người James, Sirius, Lupin và Pettegrew luôn khiêu khích Snape và Harry. Mà lúc cô xuất hiện trước mặt sáu người thì tình huống càng trở nên phức tạp. Mỗi lần đều là James khơi mào rắc rối, hắn cho rằng biểu hiện bản lĩnh như vậy là vô cùng xuất sắc, quả thật, hắn có đủ loại thần chú để khiêu khích người khác, khiến Snape chịu không được, hơi vất vả một chút, nhưng Lily cảm thấy đó không phải là hành động vĩ đại gì. Cô không thích những người ỷ vào quyền thế, được Dumbledore cưng chiều mà khiêu khích hiếp đáp bạn học, hơn nữa là 4 người đánh 2 người! Bởi vì đối phương là Slytherin, mà hắn nhìn không vừa mắt!

Lily càng nghĩ càng thấy bị người như thế thích là một loại sỉ nhục, càng nghĩ càng thấy mình vẫn thích James như cũ thật sự khiến cô chịu không được, nhưng lúc James không chạy theo lấy lòng cô, hắn lại là một người khiến người khác không thể không thích, đó cũng là sự thật.

Cho nên những năm qua cô luôn rất mâu thuẫn, cô thích James, lại ghét tính cách trẻ con của hắn. Cô không chỉ một lần cầu nguyện, nếu James có thể trưởng thành một chút, thay đổi tật xấu, hắn thực sự là một người bạn trai lý tưởng, nhưng Merlin không nghe được lời cầu nguyện của cô, James vẫn như cũ. Thẳng thắn mà nói, cô có chút nản lòng, bởi vì khi Harry xuất hiện. Harry quả thực giống bạch mã hoàng tử trong lòng cô, cậu đẹp đẽ, cao quý, lịch sự tao nhã, mạnh mẽ, khiêm tốn, hiền lành, vô tư, cho dù 5 năm đầu ở Hogwarts cậu luôn mang theo kính mắt tự làm mình xấu xí, mặc quần áo cũ, nhìn có vẻ ngu ngốc, nhưng sự dịu dàng của cậu cho dù James muốn học cũng không học được. Cô hi vọng có thể trở thành bạn bè của cậu, sự tồn tại của cậu càng khiến khuyết điểm của James rõ ràng hơn. Cô rất muốn từ bỏ, cô hy vọng bạn trai của cô không cần nổi bật giống Harry, chỉ cần James thay đổi tích cách xấu xa khiến người khác không chịu được.

Khiến cô hoàn toàn bất ngờ chính là năm thứ 6 James Potter hoàn toàn trái ngược với trước kia, tính cách xấu xa trước kia hoàn toàn biến mất, giống như chưa bao giờ tồn tại, hiện tại ngoài thực lực không bằng Harry, thì là mười phần hoàn mỹ, hoàn toàn là hình tượng bạch mã hoàng tử trong lòng Lily. Điều này khiến Lily khó hiểu, tiến mà sợ hãi. Cô không biết sự thay đổi của James có thật hay không, nếu hắn cố ý diễn trò lấy lòng cô thì sao? Hoặc là hắn có âm mưu nhằm vào Harry? Cô không muốn khi nhận tình yêu của James, rồi đáp lại bằng tấm lòng chân thực nhất, lại phát hiện mọi việc chỉ là trò lừa gạt của James, khi đó cô sẽ thế nào. Bởi vậy cô luôn nhắc nhở chính mình, không được tin, không được tin, bản tính của một người rất khó thay đổi, không có khả năng đột nhiên thay đổi. Nhưng lòng của cô phản bội lại cô, vốn cô đã rất thích James, hôm nay James lại xuất hiện như đối tượng lý tưởng trong lòng cô, sao cô có thể khống chế tình yêu dành cho James? Một tháng không đủ để cô tin tưởng James, lại đủ để cô yêu James một lần nữa. Hôm nay cô thấy được biểu hiện của James sau khi bị thương, cô đã không còn nghi ngờ hắn, bắt đầu tin tưởng hắn, chỉ là muốn xác định lần cuối cùng, nên cô hẹn gặp Harry, hy vọng nghe được ý kiến của cậu, cô biết Harry sẽ không hại cô, nhất định sẽ nói thật với cô. Cô tin tưởng lời Harry, vì thế cô đến đây, đi đến bên người cô yêu.

James cũng không ngủ quá lâu, chủ yếu là bởi vì trận đấu rất kịch liệt nên hơi mệt mỏi, sau đó lại bị hoảng sợ khi ngã xuống từ không trung, cũng không phải đặc biệt nghiêm trọng, cho nên ngủ không đến một giờ liền tỉnh. Mở to mắt, lại thấy mỹ nhân xinh đẹp đang ngồi bên cạnh giường suy nghĩ gì đó.

Hắn thật sự là vừa mừng vừa sợ, máu toàn thân đều nóng lên. Nhập học đã một tháng, có thể cảm nhận được thái độ của Lily đối với hắn không ngừng dịu dàng hơn, rõ ràng thay đổi phương pháp theo đuổi đã mang lại kết quả tốt, nhưng cũng không quá hy vọng lần này bị thương Lily sẽ tới thăm, dù sao khoảng cách giữa Lily và hắn vẫn còn rất xa, cho nên sự xuất hiện của cô là một niềm vui đầy bất ngờ. James không lên tiếng gọi Lily đang tự chìm đắm vào suy nghĩ của chính cô, hắn sẵn lòng chờ đợi, có thể thu hẹp khoảng cách với Lily như thế này đã là hạnh phúc khó có được, chờ đợi có là cái gì chứ.

Lily có một mái tóc dài màu đỏ, khẽ xoăn, mượt mà buông xuống bờ vai, đôi mắt to xanh lá sáng ngời trong suốt, bất kỳ lúc nào, trong mắt đều thể hiện sự kiên định, giống như tính cách kiên định thẳng thắn của cô. Hai gò má của cô mềm mại, trắng hồng, giống như cánh hoa, xinh đẹp đáng yêu. Môi đỏ sẫm, khóe môi hơi cong lên, cho dù không cười cũng có ý cười, gương mặt xinh đẹp đầy hoạt bát và thân thiện. Vóc người xinh xắn lanh lợi, áo choàng phù thủy rộng thùng thình cũng không che được dáng vẻ thướt tha của cô. Lily khác với những nữ sinh cùng lứa tuổi, hiện tai nữ sinh 13,14 tuổi đã bắt đầu biết ăn mặc trang điểm, hấp dẫn sự chú ý của nam sinh, còn Lily lại không thích trang điểm, phần lớn thời gian đều dành cho việc đọc sách mà thôi, nhưng đôi mắt trong suốt kia còn xinh đẹp hơn bất kỳ khuôn mặt trang điểm nào, khiến vô số nam sinh phải quỳ gối dưới chân cô, James là người kiên trì nhất trong đó. Một cô gái đáng yêu xinh đẹp như vậy, không ai có thể sánh bằng, James luôn nói với bản thân mình, không ai có thể sánh được với Lily, không ai.

Hắn đột nhiên bắt đầu lo được lo mất, trong lòng bất ổn, lo sợ bất an. Bởi vì hắn đột nhiên nghĩ, lần này Lily đến, có thật là đến thăm hắn không? Nghĩ vậy, khóe mắt hắn giật giật, cảm giác vui sướng hoàn toàn biến mất. Hắn vẫn chưa quên chuyện đầu năm học trước, Lily và Harry Potter nhìn nhau đầy mãnh liệt (là cái vụ Har và Lily nhìn nhau mà khiến Vol hiểu lầm í, này thêm cả James hiểu lầm nữa, ai~), nếu không phải Voldemort nhúng tay vào, có thể hai người đó đã là đôi tình nhân nổi tiếng nhất từ trước tới này của Gryffindor và Slytherin. Hắn không hề nghi ngờ chuyện Lily đối với Harry Potter là nhớ mãi không quên, cho dù kiêu ngạo như hắn, nhưng một tháng nay hắn cũng không thể không thừa nhận Harry thực sự xuất sắc, quá xuất sắc trên mọi phương diện, cái này đả kích nghiêm trọng lòng tự tôn của hắn. Cho dù Harry Potter và Lily không hề liên hệ, nhưng ai có thể cam đoan Lily không thương thầm cậu ta chứ? Nói không chừng lần này Lily đến là muốn giải thích thay Harry Potter, hắn cũng không nghĩ Harry Potter là cố ý, lúc đó người kia chỉ lo khoe khoang, không hề chú ý cái khác.

Hắn nhìn cô gái vẫn đang lặng im suy nghĩ, mặt của cô ửng hồng vì thẹn thùng, xinh đẹp không thể tả. Cô ấy đang nghĩ đến ai? Là mình, hay là Harry Potter? Merlin a, có thể nói cho hắn biết được không?

Lily thoát khỏi suy nghĩ của bản thân, kinh ngạc thấy James đã tỉnh, đang còn chăm chú nhìn cô. Ánh mắt mãnh liệt nhiệt tình lại có chút sợ hãi lo lắng, làm cô có cảm giác tan chảy, tình yêu tràn ngập sự chân thành tha thiết vây quanh khiến tim cô nhảy lên, giống như con thỏ không nghe lời nhảy loạn trong lòng. Mặt của cô càng ngày càng đỏ, sự xấu hổ càng khiến hai má cô đỏ rực như ánh nắng chiều.

James càng ngây ngốc, hô hấp cũng quên. Lily hình như vì hắn mà thẹn thùng, dáng vẻ xấu hổ đáng thương, lại vô cùng xinh đẹp. Tim kích động nhảy lên, biểu hiện của Lily có phải ám chỉ cái kia hay không? Hắn có thể hy vọng một chút chứ?

Cùng Lily nói chuyện với nhau thuận lợi một cách thần kỳ, Lily không hề nhắc tới chuyện liên quan tới Harry Potter, cô chỉ đơn thuần là quan tâm James, một lòng, một lòng hy vọng James sớm bình phục, chuẩn bị cho trận đấu Quidditch vào tháng 11 cùng Hufflepuff. Trước khi đi, cô còn xấu hổ nói một câu, ” Ngày mai tớ lại đến thăm cậu. ”

Ngày mai cô ấy vẫn muốn đến!

James vui sướng mất ngủ một đêm, trong đầu đều là bóng hình xinh đẹp của Lily. Hơn nữa ngày hôm sau tinh thần của hắn vô cùng tốt, không vì mất ngủ một đêm mà uể oải, nhìn thấy bạn tốt vẫn còn rất tức giận, hắn dùng thái độ cực kỳ nhẹ nhàng nói với cho bọn họ một lần nữa – sự cố chấp của Sirius khiến hắn mất không ít thời gian. Được hắn nói tỉ mỉ từng chút một, cuối cùng Sirius cũng hiểu được lúc này không nên đối đầu với Slytherin, kỳ thật đối đầu với Harry Potter là hành động không khôn ngoan, còn phải nhờ cậu ta dạy nghệ thuật phòng chống hắc ám mà. Harry luôn biểu hiện là một vị giáo sư khoan dung kiên nhẫn, chỉ cần ở trong khóa trình đã sắp xếp, dù học sinh ngu ngốc cỡ nào thì cậu ta cũng sẵn lòng chờ bọn họ luyện tập, vì thế Gryffindor chịu ơn huệ không ít, Pettigrew cũng dần dần hoàn thành được mục tiêu của khóa học. Một khi hai bên trở mặt, chỉ sợ Harry Potter sẽ không còn kiên nhẫn như vậy.

Lily đến khiến nhóm Sirius lắp bắp kinh hãi, nhìn về phía bạn tốt, vừa hâm mộ lại vừa ghen tị. Người kia, lừa được đóa hoa xinh đẹp của Gryffindor tới tay từ lúc nào? Rõ ràng hôm qua còn là hoa rơi hữu ý, nước chảy vô tình. Tay chân thực nhanh mà, lợi dụng tâm tình đồng cảm của nữ sinh!

Lần thứ hai đến, Lily không ngồi lâu lắm lắm, James là người bệnh, người bệnh cần phải nghỉ ngơi nhiều, cho nên sau khi nhìn thấy James ăn đồ ăn tự tay cô làm xong, cô liền vui vẻ ra về. Đi ra phòng y tế, thiếu chút nữa đụng vào Harry.

“Li…… Evans, xin chào.” Harry mỉm cười.

” Harry…… Potter, xin chào. Cậu đến thăm James sao?” Lily có chút ngượng ngùng nói tên của James, ngày hôm qua, trước khi đi về, tên vô lại kia muốn cô gọi hắn như vậy.

Harry chớp chớp mắt, James? Ai là James? À, James Potter. Trong lòng cậu vỗ tay khâm phục thủ đoạn của James, thật biết nắm chắc thời cơ, mới có một lúc, liền bắt đầu gọi tên nhau, cái tên ngu ngốc kia cũng có chút lợi hại.

” Ừ. Chúng tớ là bạn bè mà, mặt khác, dù nói như thế nào, cũng bởi vì tớ mà cậu ấy mới bị thương, ta nên đến thăm cậu ấy.”

Nói chuyện vài câu, Harry đi vào phòng y tế, hỏi giáo sư Pomfrey phòng bệnh của James, đẩy cửa đi vào.

James đang đắm chìm trong tư vị hạnh phúc được thân thiết với Lily, vừa quay đầu, lại gặp lại một đôi mắt xinh đẹp khó có thể dùng ngôn ngữ để hình dung. Nếu nói ánh mắt Lily là hồ nước trong suốt, mềm mại mà kiên định, thì ánh mắt Harry như đại dương bao la, nhìn có vẻ bình tĩnh lạnh lùng nhưng lại ẩn chứa dịu dàng vô hạn. Hồ nước khiến lòng người mê say, đại dương bao la lại khiến lòng người rung động. Harry có được một đôi mắt xinh đẹp nhất trên thế giới, có thể khiến người vừa nhìn qua liền lún sâu trong đó, không thể tự kềm chế.

James kinh ngạc nhìn Harry ngồi vào chiếc ghế bên cạnh giường, sau đó lấy ra một chiếc bánh ngọt, ” Nhờ tiệm Công Tước Mật làm, có rất nhiều ô mai và bơ.”

Một tháng qua, James và Harry tiếp xúc rất nhiều lần, tự cho là có thể không bị sự hấp dẫn của Harry thao túng, nhưng nhìn khuôn mặt xinh đẹp kia thì tâm trạng lại vui vẻ. Chẳng biết thế nào, hôm nay hắn nhìn thấy Harry, lại nhớ tới trận đấu ngày hôm qua, bộ dáng của Harry lúc không sợ chết mà nhảy xuống. Nhìn nhã nhặn, xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, lại bốc đồng không thua Gryffindor, chỉ trong chốc lát, đôi mắt xanh lá bình tĩnh lại bừng bừng ngọn lửa. Lúc ấy hắn bị dọa, khí thế của Harry áp đảo hắn, làm hắn đánh mất dũng khí tranh giành. Người xinh đẹp như vậy, thân thể mảnh khảnh như vậy, sao có thể, sao có thể bùng nổ mạnh mẽ đến thế? Lúc ấy thiếu chút nữa hắn nghĩ đến hắn đang đối mặt với một con sư tử, mà không phải là một con rắn giảo hoạt. Lúc ấy, trong lòng hắn chỉ có một ý nghĩ: Thua, thua triệt để.

Harry Potter thật mâu thuân. Rõ ràng là rắn, mà lại giống sư tử. Còn có một đôi mắt và khuôn mặt xinh đẹp mà ngay cả Lily cũng không thể so sánh được. Áo choàng phù thủy màu vàng tăng thêm sự lộng lẫy, hương cam nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cùng màu vàng thanh nhã, khiến cho cậu càng thêm sinh động.

Đó là sự thưởng thức của Voldemort. Trong lòng James có chút ghen tị.

” James, hy vọng cậu sớm bình phục.” Harry có lỗi nói, ” Thật sự xin lỗi, lúc ấy không chú ý, không cẩn thận va phải chổi của cậu, hại cậu bị thương, thật có lỗi.”

James liên tục khoát tay, ” Không không không, là do tớ không tập trung tinh thần. Tia chớp bay quá nhanh, lúc ấy tớ lại cách cậu gần như vậy, nếu tớ chú ý, thì đã tránh được, sẽ không xảy ra việc gì.”

Để tỏ vẻ hắn không để ý chuyện này, hắn lấy một thanh chocolate con ếch mà Lupin mang tới cho hắn, đưa tới trước mặt Harry: ” Nếm thử xem, là sản phẩm mới, lúc đầu đắng, nhưng sau đó sẽ rất ngọt.”

Harry cảm ơn James, bóc vỏ một thanh Chocolate, cắn một miếng, thưởng thức. Mới vào miệng, Chocolate có chút đắng, nhưng sau đó, lại dần dần biến thành hương vị ngọt ngào, nhấm nháp, hương vị ngọt ngào lan tỏa khắp khoang miệng, khác hẳn với lúc đầu, hương vị càng ngày càng ngọt.

” Cảm giác giống như đời người.”

” Đời người?” Khóe miệng James run run, ánh mắt không thể tưởng tượng nổi lại mang theo chút khinh thường liếc nhìn Harry. Chẳng qua là ăn thanh Chocolate , sao lại giống như đời người, rõ ràng là giả bộ.

Harry thấy được ánh mắt không thiện ý của James, cười cười, giống như gió xuân lướt qua, trăm hoa nở rộ.” Người phải nếm qua đắng, rồi mới biết quý trọng ngọt. Càng đắng nhiều, lúc thưởng thức lại càng thấy ngọt, nói cách khác, trải qua gian khổ càng nhiều, thì tư vị thắng lợi càng ngọt. Nếu cuộc sống quá thuận buồm xuôi gió, sẽ không biết quý trọng.”

James nghĩ lời của Harry là đang nói hắn, trong lòng cáu giận. Chỉ là một trận khai mạc Quidditch, lại nói giống như giành được cúp Quidditch. Đợi 6 tháng sau Gryffindor và Slytherin chính thức đấu Quidditch, nhất định phải đánh bại Harry thê thảm, khiến Slytherin thảm bại! Bởi vậy hắn tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Harry, kết quả phát hiện Harry có vẻ không có ý dạy dỗ hắn, hai mắt trong suốt bao phủ một tầng sương mù, mông lung mà say mê, là đang thất thần, không biết trong lòng đang nghĩ đến ai. James nhất thời cực kỳ tức giận, hắn ghét nhất khi nói chuyện mà không tập trung, nghĩ đông nghĩ tây. ” Này, nghĩ cái gì đó? Bạn gái sao?” Trong lòng không thoải mái, nói ra cũng không khách sáo.

Harry ngẩn ngơ, nói lắp ba lắp bắp, ” Bạn gái? Không có, không có, tớ không có nghĩ.” Cậu tránh đi ánh mắt của James, sợ bị hắn nhìn ra cái gì. Trước khi cậu đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng, cậu không muốn người ngoài nghĩ giữa cậu và Voldemort có quan hệ đặc biệt. Đúng vậy, vừa rồi cậu nghĩ đến Voldemort. Một cô nhi không cha không mẹ, tại Hogwarts không được các giáo sư giúp đỡ, rời khỏi trường học cũng tự mình phấn đấu, người kia phải trải qua không ít gian khổ mới trở thành người đứng đầu vĩ đại như bây giờ? Hôm nay thành tựu của người kia càng cao, càng chứng minh sự gian khổ trước đây của hắn rất nhiều, Harry không biết Voldemort trước kia đã chịu đựng những gian khổ gì, nhưng nghĩ đến chính mình lúc ở tại nhà Dursley, cậu không biết nói thể nào để diễn tả sự đau khổ mà Voldemort trải qua. Thật sự là không biết nói thế nào, linh hồn Voldemort một mình chịu dày vò 13 năm ở rừng rậm Bulgaria, sự cô độc, oán hận, đau khổ, lo lắng, chờ đợi vô vọng, sự đau khổ của Harry so với nó chỉ là mưa phùn thoáng qua. Lúc Harry 13 tuổi thì Voldemort mới được Pettigrew giúp thoát khỏi Bulgaria trở lại London, Harry 14 tuổi thì sống lại, tim Harry như bị cái gì đó đè lên, thật khó chịu. Vì sao tất cả đau khổ đều rơi vào người Voldemort? Chẳng lẽ sự kiên trì của Voldemort là sai lầm? Harry cắn môi, ngón tay nắm chặt vạt áo, không, hành động của Voldemort thật sự là không đúng, cậu không thể để Voldemort dẫm lên vết xe đổ, cậu không thể trơ mắt nhìn Voldemort đánh mất hơn một nửa sức mạnh, chỉ có thể dựa vào linh hồn tuyệt vọng sống nơi rừng rậm, cho dù đau khổ trong tương lai của Voldemort là do cậu tạo thành, thì cậu nhất định phải ngăn cản, cho dù sử dụng bất kỳ thủ đoạn gì, cho dù cậu sẽ vì thế mà giết nhiều người, cậu cùng không tiếc!


	64. 95-98

“Chẳng lẽ nghĩ đến bạn trai?” Đáy mắt James có xu thế u ám thêm.

Bị nói đúng tâm sự, Harry chỉ có thể gượng cười, không ngừng phủ nhận:” Không có, không có. Cho tới bây giờ tớ không hề nghĩ đến chuyện yêu đương trước khi tốt nghiệp, lấy việc học làm trọng, lấy việc học làm trọng.” Thật sự là, sao người này lại nhảy cảm với loại chuyện này như thế, chính mình năm đó đối với chuyện tình cảm giữa Ron và Hermione cũng là nhiều năm sau mới phát giác, chuyện Snape đau khổ vì yêu cũng nhờ Lucius trực tiếp nói mình mới biết được.

James châm biếm nâng cao âm điệu, ” Ồ? Tớ còn tưởng rằng chỉ có khi nghĩ tới người mình yêu mới có loại biểu tình như cậu lúc nãy!” Vẻ mặt lúng túng cùng lời nói giấu đầu hở đuôi của Harry càng khiến James khẳng định Harry đang yêu, đối phương là phù thủy nam. Là ai chứ? Người có thể có tư cách làm bạn trai của Harry ở nhà Slytherin cũng chỉ có Snape và Lucius; nhà Gryffindor cùng cậu ta ở chung thời gian lâu chỉ có chính mình; Ravenclaw và Hufflepuff thì ít lui tới với Harry – như vậy là một trong hai người Snape và Lucius? Cũng không đúng, Lucius không giải trừ hôn ước với Narcissa, Snape luôn luôn xem Harry là bạn thân, hơn nữa với cá tính của Snape chỉ sợ vĩnh viễn không ai có khả năng chịu được mà ở chung lâu dài, may ra người tốt như Remus mới có thể. Như vậy còn có ai?…… Voldemort? Hắn lập tức cười nhạo ý nghĩ kì lạ của mình (ách, anh nghĩ đúng rồi a), Voldemort là cậu của Harry mà? Cho dù tình yêu trong thế giới phù thủy không có khuôn phép, nhưng cũng không trái luân lý. Như vậy là ai chứ?

” Thật sự không có!” Harry nóng nảy, thốt lên, ” Tớ cũng chưa hỏi tại sao cậu và Evans đột nhiên thân thiết như vậy, cậu hỏi cuộc sống riêng tư của tớ làm gì?”

Nghe vậy, James cứng người một chút, đúng vậy, hắn để ý Harry Potter quen với ai làm gì, muốn biết gốc rễ vấn đề làm gì? Hắn lại không phải là gì đó của Harry Potter, lấy tư cách gì mà xen vào cuộc sống riêng tư của cậu ta? Nhanh chóng chuyển đề tài, ” Cái kia, nghe cậu nói về Chocolate, cảm giác rất đau buồn, cậu trải qua rất nhiều chuyện sao?”

Harry thấy vừa rồi mình rất xúc động, James chuyển trọng tâm câu chuyện vừa đúng ý cậu, liền hùa vào, ” Tớ là cô nhi, sinh ra vừa gầy,vừa nhỏ, lại là phù thủy lai, một nửa là Muggle, trước khi vào Hogwarts tớ không biết khống chế pháp thuật như thế nào, cho nên luôn tạo ra sự quái lạ, mà Muggle không hiểu chuyện này, cho nên…… Thường xuyên bị ức hiếp. Thời gian trôi qua, cũng chậm rãi hiểu biết hơn.” Cậu ngượng ngùng vò vò đầu,” Kỳ thật là tớ tự an ủi mình, nói với chính mình là ngày mai đến, hy vọng sẽ đến, vì tương lai, những gì có được hiện tại đều là từng trải.”

” Muggle rất ghét phù thủy sao?” James kinh ngạc hỏi, hắn không nghĩ như vậy.

” Nói như thế nào đây,” Harry phiền não vò vò đầu, James phát giác thói quen này của Harry rất giống hắn, mang lại cho hắn một trận vui vẻ. ” Người…… Luôn cảm thấy sợ hãi về những thứ mình không biết, hơn nữa thứ này còn rất mạnh, có thể ảnh hưởng đến sự an toàn và tính mạng của họ, mọi người chỉ kháng cự theo bản năng. Bởi vậy, một đứa nhỏ không biết khống chế pháp thuật rất dễ bị Muggle xa cách, mà trong một gia đình Muggle xuất hiện một đứa con là phù thủy, mặc dù cha mẹ rất vui mừng nhưng cũng sẽ không nói cho người ngoài biết.” Harry nhíu mày nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung, ” Mà những phù thủy xuất thân Muggle cũng không thể trở lại thế giới Muggle sống cuộc sống bình thường, cho dù bọn họ được thừa nhận tại thế giới Muggle, nhưng chỉ có thế giới pháp thuật mới là nơi cuối cùng chào đón bọn họ.”

James cũng cau mày, ” Nghe vậy…… Không phải mọi thứ đều rất tốt.” Hắn dùng sức vò đầu, lực độ cùng góc độ so với động tác Harry không kém bao nhiêu, ” Tăng cường giao lưu hẳn có thể bù đắp.” Lời nói của hắn không phải rất khẳng định.

” Bài thảo luận về việc thiêu sống nữ phù thủy ở thế kỷ mười bốn.” Harry nghiêng đầu, ” Còn nhớ chứ?”

” Luận văn lịch sử pháp thuật vào kỉ nghỉ hè năm 2?”

” Đây là kết quả của việc giao lưu giữa phù thủy và Muggle.” Harry buông tay.

James lắc lắc đầu, cười nói: ” Khi đó Muggle đặc biệt sợ hãi phù thủy, hiện tại bọn họ sẽ không.”

Harry nhún nhún vai, ” Hi vọng của cậu rất tốt đẹp. Phù thủy ở thế giới Muggle được đón nhận dưới ba hình thức,” Cậu giơ ba ngón tay, gập một ngón, ” Kinh ngạc, nhưng thân thiện; ” Gập ngón thứ hai,” Sợ hãi, chán ghét;” Gập ngón cuối cùng, ” Nghĩ cách bắt giữ, đưa vào nghiên cứu. Tớ chịu trách nhiệm với phát ngôn của mình, hai hình thức sau, nhiều hơn.” Chưa ý thức được sắp gặp phải thảm họa diệt chủng, Muggle sẽ không mong muốn chung sống cùng phù thủy, mà đến khi có thể ý thức được thì mọi chuyện đã không thể vãn hồi.

Chương 96

James lại gãi gãi đầu, tuy rằng hoang mang, khó hiểu nhưng vẫn kiên định, ” Harry, tớ thấy cậu nói rất khoa trương, Muggle rất đáng yêu. Bọn họ có được văn minh riêng, nhỏ bé, nhưng chính trực. Những gì cậu trải qua, là trường hợp đặc biệt, đặc biệt.”

” Có lẽ.” Harry cũng không tranh luận, đồng ý với ý kiến của James. Người không trải qua sẽ tưởng tượng hoàn toàn khác, bị ánh mắt khinh bỉ, ghét bỏ vây quanh mình – đó là cảm giác so với rác rưởi còn kém hơn. Người không trải qua, vĩnh viễn không thể hiểu. Có lẽ ý nghĩ của James cũng giống kiểu cố chấp của những học sinh máu trong nhà Slytherin.

Đề tài về Muggle cũng dừng lại ở đó, hai người tán gẫu trong chốc lát, Harry đứng dậy ra về.

Hương cam dìu dịu còn phảng phất trong không khí, giống như Harry chưa rời đi, vẫn là đôi mắt dịu dàng chứa ý cười nhè nhẹ như trước, không ngừng trêu chọc lòng người. Khó có thể tin, có người nhẫn tâm gây tổn thương cho cậu bé xinh đẹp hiền lành như vậy, chỉ vì lúc đó cậu ấy không có sức mạnh chống lại Muggle – Muggle đáng giận!

A……! James vỗ đầu thật mạnh, làm mình tỉnh táo lại. Sao lại thế này, bị Harry Potter ảnh hưởng, nên ghét Muggle sao? Muggle cũng rất thông minh, sáng tạo, giàu trí tưởng tượng, hiện tại là năm 80 của thế kỉ 20, không phải thế kỷ 14 mù quáng, rất ít Muggle hận phù thủy, ngược lại phù thủy, có ít nhất một phần ba phù thủy, thậm chí có thể đạt một nửa, bọn họ cho rằng Muggle là bừa bãi, ngu xuẩn, buồn cười, thấp hèn, vô dụng, cho nên luôn dùng pháp thuật gây tổn hại cho Muggle, bởi vậy Muggle cần những phù thủy có tri thức và tốt bụng bảo vệ, bọn họ cũng có tư cách nhận cuộc sống vui vẻ.

James hạ quyết tâm, không cùng nhà Slytherin thảo luận chuyện về Muggle nữa, học sinh Slytherin đều là một đám phù thủy ăn nói rất giỏi, tài ăn nói là thiên phú của họ, không ai không có, chỉ là trình độ nông sâu khác biệt mà thôi. Hơn nữa lời của bọn họ có tính kích động rất mạnh, rất dễ dàng khiến người khác suy nghĩ lệch lạc, là phần tử nguy hiểm tẩy não người.

Ngày 20 tháng 10, Quidditch World Cup trở lại khai mạc. Gần hai mươi vạn người đến cầu trường Quiddich, mỗi người đều quấn một vòng băng đen trên cánh tay. Trước trận đấu, họ tưởng niệm cho những phù thủy đã mất trong cuộc tấn công ngày 15 tháng 8, tiếp theo, mọi ánh đèn đều tập trung trên người Harry, mọi người vỗ tay, Harry không quen, cười rất mất tự nhiên, mặt và cổ đều đỏ.

” Bảo bối, em rất đáng yêu.” Voldemort kề sát lỗ tai cậu, nói nhỏ. Hơi thở ấm áp khiến tai Harry đỏ ửng. Cậu trừng mắt nhìn Voldemort, Voldemort càng thích bộ dáng hờn giỗi của cậu, vươn tay ôm chặt.

” Vị kia chính là cậu chủ Harry?” Một phụ nữ xinh đẹp nheo mắt lại, qua kính viễn vọng nhìn về phương hướng những ngọn đèn tụ tập. ” Không thể nào, chỉ là một cậu bé, một chút lẳng lơ cũng không có.”

Người phụ nữ có mái tóc ngắn màu đen, rất mất trất tự, hai mắt xanh lá giống như mắt mèo. Cô hiển nhiên là cực kỳ hấp dẫn, váy đen bó sát người tôn lên bộ ngực đầy đặn cùng cái eo thon nhỏ và đôi chân thon dài không tỳ vết như ẩn như hiện, hấp dẫn ánh mắt của những gã đàn ông xung quanh, ngoài trừ người bên cạnh cô ta.

” Miranda, cô không nên nói cậu chủ Harry như thế, một khi bị chủ nhân tôn kính biết, cô sẽ bị đưa vào Azkaban, tiếp nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục.” Jim dùng thanh âm nhỏ nhất cảnh cáo cô, nhìn trái nhìn phải một chút, hoàn hảo, không có ai thấy.

Miranda không buông kính viễn vọng, cũng không quên đối thoại với Jim, ” Nhưng tôi nói thật, cậu chủ Harry rất không xứng với chủ nhân anh tuấn vĩ đại, anh nhìn xem, chủ nhân gần như lớn gấp hai lần hắn, hắn sao có thể thỏa mãn chủ nhân chứ?” (ặc, ta không biết nói gì nữa)

Jim trợn mắt há hốc mồm, quả thực không dám tin vừa rồi mình nghe được cái gì. Hắn khó thở giật lấy kính viễn vọng từ tay Miranda, nhỏ giọng quát: ” Cô muốn cho cả cầu trường biết chúng ta ở đây sao? Cô thử nghe xem côđang nói cái gì, khoa trương cũng nên có giới hạn!”

Miranda im lặng vài giây, rồi cười cười,” Jimmy, Jimmy thân yêu, chẳng lẽ anh không hận cái tên nhóc bỗng nhiên xuất hiện đó sao? Anh cho rằng tên nhóc đó chính là người khiến chủ nhân tìm kẻ thay thế suốt 30 năm qua sao?”

” Cái này!” Ngực Jim phập phồng, sau nửa ngày mới thấp giọng nói ra một câu, ” Chúng ta không phải là kẻ thay thế của cậu chủ Harry, chúng ta là kẻ thay thế của người kia.”

” Chẳng lẽ Harry Potter cũng không phải? Một năm trước tên nhóc đó đột nhiên xuất hiện, lập tức trở thành trung tâm chú ý của chủ nhân,” Miranda cười nhạt, ” Hắn dựa vào cái gì?! Chẳng qua chỉ là người mới của chủ nhân, chẳng qua là hắn giống người kia hơn chúng ta, dựa vào cái gì hắn có thể nhận được toàn bộ cưng chiều của chủ nhân?” (Ách, ghen tuông a)

Jim quay đầu, tránh ánh mắt của Miranda, nói: ” Tôi không rõ cô đang nói cái gì, cậu chủ Harry là cháu trai của chủ nhân.”

” Anh hiểu rõ, Jim, anh hiểu rõ. Từ khi Harry Potter xuất hiện, chủ nhân có lên giường với anh không? Có âu yếm anh không? Có hôn qua anh không? Có dùng ánh mắt khiến người khác say mê nhìn anh không? Hơn nữa chủ nhân còn hạ lệnh không cho chúng ta quấy rầy hắn, nếu không liền bị đưa vào Azkaban nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục.”

Jim lạnh lùng nhìn Miranda, nhỏ giọng nói, ” Tuy rằng chủ nhân không hề xem tôi là tình nhân, nhưng ngài vẫn là chủ nhân của tôi. Miranda, chẳng lẽ cô không nghĩ vậy sao?”

Miranda nhẹ nhàng nghịch ngợm sợi tóc, “Chủ nhân đương nhiên là chủ nhân của tôi, nhưng tôi khó chịu khi nhìn thấy tên nhóc đó. Không có hắn, mọi thứ sẽ khôi phục như cũ.”

” Ngu ngốc!” Jim nhổ ra hai chữ này, ” Chủ nhân sẽ không để cô đạt được.”

Miranda cười khẽ, ” Đâu phải lúc nào chủ nhân cũng ở bên cạnh tên nhóc đó.”

” Côcũng đâu có nhiều cơ hội tiếp xúc với cậu chủ Harry.”

” Không.” Miranda nheo mắt, “Ngày 15 tháng 12 là một cơ hội, tôi không cần nhiều thời gian, 10 phút là đủ rồi.” Cô ta nhìn Jim.

Jim liếc mắt, ” Thật có lỗi, đừng kéo tôi xuống nước, lừa người khác cùng cô thực hiện kế hoạch đi. Tôi có dự cảm, cậu chủ Harry không phải người dễ đối phó như vậy, cô có thể thất bại.”

” Không có khả năng.” Miranda vô cùng tự tin.

Ngày đầu tiên thi tài đến 5 giờ chiều thì chấm dứt, chưa phân thắng bại, phù thủy đều trở về lều trại của mình. Có mấy Tử Thần Thực Tử đến tìm Voldemort báo cáo công việc, Harry không muốn nghe, liền một mình ra ngoài dạo.

” Harry!” Một giọng nói có chút quen tai truyền đến, Harry quay đầu, ” Cô Sue!”

Mary Sue nhìn khỏe mạnh hơn hai tháng trước nhiều, khí sắc hồng hào, nụ cười trên mặt, Lucy trong lòng cô cười tươi như hoa, nha nha, muốn Harry ôm. Bên cạnh cô là một nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp hấp dẫn, hai mắt màu xanh lá khiến người khác hồn xiêu phách lạc, mái tóc ngắn hơi loạn nhưng lại có phong cách, khiến Harry tự ti. Đều là tóc rối, nhưng vì sao tóc nữ phù thủy này lại dễ nhìn hơn chứ?

Harry ôm Lucy, Mary Sue giới thiệu nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp với cậu, ” Harry, vị này là người phụ trách tổ chức từ thiện Harry Potter ở khu vực London, Miranda Depp, năm nay 24 tuổi, đúng là phụ nữ tuổi hoàng kim.”

” Mary, cô cũng thật biết nói đùa.” Miranda hướng Harry cúi đầu,” Miranda Bell, vấn an cậu chủ Harry.”

” Xin chào, Miranda, cô là bạn của cô Sue?” Harry cười hỏi.

Nhắc tới cái này Miranda rất kích động, ” Lần đầu tiên thấy Mary tại tổ chức từ thiện Harry Potter, chúng tôi liền mới gặp như đã quen.”

” Vậy sao, thật tốt quá. Ta cũng rất vui vì cô Sue có một người bạn như cô.”

Lần này Mary Sue đến là cảm ơn Harry, cho nên rất nhanh liền cùng Miranda rời đi. Harry nhìn thấy hai người dần dần đi xa, trong lòng có chút khó chịu.

Hừ, cậu không phải là người mù, chả nhẽ không nhìn ra sao?

Một người là Jim, hiện tại thêm một Miranda, hai người đều là tóc ngắn đen, rối loạn, mắt xanh lá, tròn to, cằm tiêm tiêm, giống cậu đến 7 phần.

Mới đầu Jim xuất hiện thì cậu cũng không thấy gì, chỉ cảm thấy có chút giống nhau, không có gì to tát, nhưng hôm nay thêm một Miranda, không quan tâm cô ta cố ý hay vô ý xuất hiện trước mặt cậu, cô ta đã nói cho Harry một sự thật cực kỳ không thoải mái.

” Voldemort đáng chết, rốt cuộc bên người ngươi có mấy tình nhân?” Harry có chút giận dữ.

” Ngu xuẩn, sử dụng chiết tâm bí thuật với ta.” Harry bĩu môi, cô ta đã bất lịch sự, cậu cũng thoải mái mà mà bảo vệ suy nghĩ của mình cộng thêm đọc suy nghĩ của cô ta, nhưng cậu biết được một ít tin tức khiến tâm trạng của cậu không tốt.

Người kia, người kia là ai? Người có thể khiến Voldemort luôn luôn tìm kẻ thay thế……

Cậu tuyệt đối không phải vì chuyện Miranda xem cậu là kẻ thay thế tốt nhất của người kia mà tức giận, sự chân thành của Voldemort cậu có thể cảm nhận được, cũng có thể đọc được từ suy nghĩ của Voldemort, cậu không cho rằng mình là kẻ thay thế, cậu giận là bởi vì không biết Voldemort ở bên ngoài Hogwarts có nhiều tình nhân như vậy.

Hóa ra ngoài Hogwarts, lão già chết tiệt kia còn có nhiều nam nam nữ nữ như vậy, tuy đều là dục vọng thân thể mà không có tình yêu, nhưng Harry cảm thấy rất rắc rối. Người cậu yêu có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, lên giường thì chỉ có một người, thế mà lão già chết tiệt lại có nhiều như vậy? Tuy một năm nay Voldemort không chạm vào bọn họ, nhưng ai có thể đảm bảo, nói không chừng không chạm vào Miranda và Jim, thì lại chạm người khác…… Cấm dục lâu như vậy, sao có thể một năm không phát tiết?

Nhất định đúng vậy, nhất định đúng vậy!

Harry oán thầm Voldemort một lúc, đến khi tâm trạng tốt hơn, xoay người về lều trại. Người kia…… Rất thú vị, cậu phải làm rõ ràng, người tóc đen mắt xanh rất giống cậu khiến Voldemort tìm kiếm lâu như vậy là ai, may mắn ngày 15 tháng 12 người phụ nữ ngu xuẩn kia sẽ tự động nói cho cậu biết; sau đó xem thử hắn ta và Voldemort có quan hệ gì – cậu không thèm tranh đoạt tình cảm với một người chết, cậu là tò mò dạng người gì có thể làm Voldemort nhớ mãi không quên gần ba mươi năm cho đến khi cậu xuất hiện mới đem tình cảm chuyển dời. Hẳn là người chết, so với Voldemort còn lớn hơn mà, hơn nữa tìm khắp thế giới cũng không thấy.

Harry trở lại lều trại, Voldemort đã xong công việc, Harry nhiệt tình nhào tới, ôm Voldemort, đem khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn vùi trong ngực hắn.

Voldemort vừa vui vẻ vừa nghi hoặc, Harry chủ động ôm hắn là chuyện tốt khó tưởng tượng, hắn rất vui vẻ, nhưng Harry lại ngửi tới ngửi lui trên người hắn làm gì? Giống như trên người hắn có mùi gì đó. Hắn rất muốn kiểm tra chính mình một chút, nhưng Harry còn ôm hắn, đành phải từ bỏ.

Harry tỉ mỉ ngửi một phen, không có mùi lạ, chỉ có mùi nước hoa. Đương nhiên cậu cũng biết kết quả này, nhưng muốn trêu Voldemort. Chuyện Miranda nói khiến tâm trạng của cậu không thoải mái, phải trêu Voldemort xả giận một chút. Quả nhiên, hành động của cậu khiến Voldemort hoang mang không gì sánh được, cậu cười thầm đến thắt ruột.

Cậu đứng thẳng người, nghiêm túc nói cho Voldemort, ” Voldy, trên người ngươi……” Cậu không nói tiếp, nhưng hai hàng lông mày nhíu lại đã nói rõ. Cậu vô cùng do dự ôm Voldemort, giống như muốn lập tức chạy đi, nhưng lại không nỡ để Voldemort lại một mình mà đau khổ.

Voldemort thật sự chịu không được, nhẹ nhàng cầm cánh tay Harry, sau đó dùng sức ngửi ngửi thân thể của mình. Tốt lắm mà, không có gì mùi quái lạ nào. Hắn nghi ngờ nhìn Harry, thiếu niên đáng thương nhìn hắn, hai tay giơ lên lại hạ xuống, hạ xuống lại giơ lên, vẻ mặt nhẫn nại và bất đắc dĩ, ra vẻ cậu rất muốn bịt mũi nhưng vì đối tượng là Voldemort nên cậu không nỡ làm vậy. Voldemort bắt đầu hoài nghi cái mũi của mình có phải là có vấn đề, vì thế ngửi lại vài lần, nhìn Harry, biểu tình của Harry càng thêm đau khổ, sắc mặt càng ngày càng hồng, rõ ràng là nín thở. Voldemort hạ quyết tâm, chạy ào vào phòng tắm, trước bữa cơm chiều tắm đến năm, sáu lần, đến mức đầu có chút choáng váng, sau đó xịt một bình nước hoa. Lúc hắn tắm rửa, Harry ở trong phòng mình cười lăn lộn trên mặt đất, mà lúc cơm chiều thì trên người Voldemort nồng đậm mùi nước hoa, thiếu chút nữa khiến tâm trạng của cậu xấu thật, cũng may hương nước hoa thanh mát, nếu không Harry sẽ trực tiếp bắt hắn trở lại phòng tắm.

Jim lười biếng nhìn Miranda đang thất vọng trở lại lều trại, ” Thất bại?”

Miranda hừ một tiếng, ” Không ngờ chủ nhân lại dạy bế quan bí thuật cho tên nhóc đó sớm như vậy.”

Jim khinh thường cười, ” Chủ nhân yêu thương cậu chủ Harry như vậy, hiển nhiên cái gì cũng sẵn lòng dạy hắn để hắn không bị người khác lừa gạt.”

Miranda phun một ngụm nước bọt, ” Anh không cần phải nói mát, tôi sẽ thành công. Một tên nhóc không hiểu đời, tôi dễ dàng phá hủy tâm hồn hắn, khiến hắn sụp đổ, tự biết xấu hổ mà rời khỏi chủ nhân.”

” Vậy tôi mở mắt đợi.”


	65. 99-100

Quidditch World Cup diễn ra năm ngày, cuối cùng đội tuyển Đức thắng đội tuyển Anh với tỉ số 500:140. Kết quả này khiến sắc mặt Voldemort không dễ nhìn chút nào. Harry phải xoa dịu hắn, chỉ cho hắn thấy kĩ thuật xuất sắc của Ludo Bargmann.

” Ludo Bargmann chơi rất tốt, đội tuyển Anh cũng không vô dụng.”

” Trừ hắn, đội tuyển Anh không có một cầu thủ có khả năng, lãng phí sáu cây Tia Chớp!” Người từ trước đến nay luôn cao ngạo không thích thất bại như Voldemort tất nhiên vô cùng khó chịu với tỉ số cách xa nhau như thế. ” Trong các câu lạc bộ của Châu Âu Châu, thành tích của câu lạc bộ nước Anh cũng tốt, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác khi thi đấu thì đội tuyển Anh lại rối tinh rồi mù. Nếu không phải lần này có lợi thế sân nhà, có thể lọt vào tốp 8 đội mạnh nhất hay không rất khó khẳng định.”

Vấn đề này lúc ở thế kỉ 21 Harry cũng từng nghĩ, cho nên hiện tại chỉ có thể nói, ” Thành tích của các câu lạc bộ tốt, đó là bởi vì câu lạc bộ giỏi thu hút cầu thủ nước ngoài, nước Pháp, nước Italy, nước Đức…… Bọn họ chiếm vị trí quan trong tại câu lạc bộ, bọn họ tăng cường thực lực cho câu lạc bộ, cho nên các câu lạc bộ của nước Anh mới có thành tích tốt trong các trận đấu giữa các câu lạc bộ. Nhưng, cũng vì nguyên nhân đó, cầu thủ trẻ của nước Anh không được rèn luyện ở trình độ cao, mà các câu lạc bộ không muốn mạo hiểm dùng người mới. Cầu thủ trẻ không được rèn luyện, không thể nâng cao kĩ thuật, làm sao có thể mang lại thành tích tốt cho đội tuyển quốc gia chứ?” Cậu nhíu mày, nhún nhún vai, bộ dáng không biết làm sao, ” Thành tích đội tuyển quốc gia và thành tích câu lạc bộ, đó là một mâu thuẫn không thể điều hòa.”

” Mâu thuẫn không thể điều hòa?” Voldemort ôm chặt lấy Harry, chóp mũi vùi vào mái tóc mềm mại của Harry, hưởng thụ hương thơm nhàn nhạt. Hắn thích nhìn ánh mắt chuyên tâm của Harry, khiến hắn không thể kìm lòng mà muốn hôn. Cuối cùng hắn cũng làm như vậy, nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng dừng lại trên môi Harry, một bên bày tỏ phản đối, ” Nhất định có biện pháp giải quyết.”

Harry né tránh, muốn tránh nụ hôn của Voldemort, Voldemort phát hiện ý đồ của cậu, ôm càng chặt. Harry không thể làm gì, chỉ có thể tùy hắn. ” Ngươi có ba câu lạc bộ Quidditch, trong đó cũng có rất nhiều cầu thủ trẻ, ngươi sẵn lòng dùng bọn họ tham gia thi đấu giữa các câu lạc bộ sao?”

” Đương nhiên không được.” Voldemort trả lời thẳng thừng, ” Cầu thủ trẻ kĩ thuật kém, tâm lý chưa ổn định, dùng bọn họ thi đấu đấu, sang năm đội bóng của ta liền bị giáng cấp.”

Harry mắt trợn trắng, ” Vậy ngươi còn nói có biện pháp giải quyết.”

” À…… Sau này sẽ có.” Voldemort bận rộn mút vào cái lưỡi ngọt ngào của Harry, ” Câu lạc bộ quan trọng hơn…… Mà sao em biết nhiều như vậy?” Mấy cái này không phải một cậu bé 16 tuổi có thể hiểu được.

Harry bị nụ hôn làm say mê, nhưng cậu cũng học xong bản lĩnh một lòng hai dạ của Voldemort, ” Đây là…… Bí mật, không…… Nói cho ngươi.”

Tháng 11, trận đấu Quidditch giữa Gryffindor và Hufflepuff kết thúc với thắng lợi tuyệt đối nghiêng về Gryffindor, tỉ số 400:20, trận đấu mới diễn ra 30 phút James đã bắt được trái Snitch. Đối thủ cực kỳ vụng về khiến James phục hồi tự tin hơn phân nửa, không phải đội bóng nào cũng có kẻ điên giống như Harry Potter, mà James cũng không phải là người ai cũng có thể đánh bại. Sau khi tiến triển mối quan hệ với Lily, tâm trạng của hắn rất tốt, việc luyện tập thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh cũng tiến triển thuận lợi, hắn lại càng vui vẻ.

Dựa theo kế hoạch của Harry, trước lễ giáng sinh sẽ hoàn thành chương trình đối chiến với giám ngục, để qua lễ giáng sinh bắt đầu học lời nguyền không thể tha thứ. Muốn thắng được giám ngục phải học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh, cho nên chương trình học đối chiến với giám ngục trên thực tế chính là học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh. Mà trước khi học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh, trước tiên giáo sư và trợ giáo của lớp thực hành đặc biệt phải sử dụng thuần thục thần chú này, phiền phức chính là, trước kia James không có học qua thần chú này. Harry không thể không gia tăng thời gian hai người gặp mặt, thời gian hai người gặp mặt càng kéo dài, hắn rất rõ ràng học thần chú này khó khăn như thế nào, cho nên hắn kiên nhẫn hơn bình thường, cả quá trình học đều là không khí vui vẻ.

Bởi vì giám ngục có đặc tính khiến con người cảm thấy lạnh sởn gai ốc, nên Harry và Dumbledore quyết định dùng giám ngục trong hai buổi học, như vậy vấn đề giám ngục giải quyết thế nào? Dumbledore đề xuất hai biện pháp: Một, giống như cuộc thi O.W.Ls giáo sư Nott làm với Lily, hóa ra một giám ngục, đây là một loại nghệ thuật hắc ám, nhưng hóa ra như vậy thì sự uy hiếp và sự công kích của giám ngục sẽ giảm đi; hai, tìm một ông kẹ, sử dụng thần chú, để nó cho rằng mọi người trước mắt là Harry, vì vậy nó liền biến thành giám ngục thực sự. Harry lựa chọn phương án thứ hai. Do đó ngày hôm sau Voldemort tìm một ông kẹ đến, nhốt vào trong tủ khóa, quá trình James đối mặt với giám ngục là như vậy.

Chỉ cần dạy James thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh cùng không mất nhiều thời gian, gần đây hắn có chuyện vui vẻ, nghĩ cũng biết, một con hươu đực màu bạc cao lớn xoay quanh phòng học, sau đó từ từ biến mất. Cái này, Harry cực kỳ tán thưởng, nhưng khi đối mặt với giám ngục do ông kẹ biến thành, thì James học không hề thuận lợi.

Về giám ngục, James chỉ nghe được một hai câu nói miêu tả nó từ miệng cha mẹ, chỉ có một hai câu, cũng đã đủ hình thành hình tượng kinh khủng trong đầu James: Nó ghê tởm, gian ác, nó có thể hút đi sự vui vẻ của người khác, khiến tinh thần người khác trở nên chán chường, còn hút linh hồn người, khiến người khác biến thành cái xác không hồn. Vì sao Azkaban khiến kẻ khác sợ hãi như thế, trở thành nơi duy nhất giam giữ phạm nhân? Chính là bởi vì có một đám quái vật đáng sợ như vậy!

Nhưng mà, trâu mới sinh thì không sợ hổ. Chưa từng gặp qua giám ngục nên James không quá sợ hãi. Trong lòng hắn, đáng sợ nhất chính là người khổng lồ tối ngày 15 tháng 8, bọn quái vật xem con người là thức ăn. Không có gì đáng sợ hơn người khổng lồ, bởi vì ngoại trừ lời nguyền chết chóc thì không có thần chú nào có thể làm bị thương chủng tộc tàn nhẫn kia. Vì thế hắn đầy tự tin đứng trước tủ.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ đến, tinh thần bị áp bách mới là kinh khủng nhất.

Harry thấy James chuẩn bị tốt, mở tủ, thả ông kẹ. Ông kẹ đứng trước mặt nhìn James, nổ tung một tiếng biến thành một người mặc áo choàng màu đen, cao gần đến trần nhà, đồng thời, phòng học lạnh lẽo như hồ băng, không khí lạnh ngưng tụ.

James nhìn thấy quái vật trước mặt, bắt đầu run rẩy, hắn cảm thấy máu mình đông thành băng trong nháy mắt, cảm giác lạnh như băng khiến hắn không động được đũa phép trong tay. Hắn thấy không rõ bộ dáng giám ngục, bởi vì mặt của nó giấu kín dưới mũ trùm đâu, nhưng càng thấy không rõ, James càng cảm thấy ngực bị băng bao phủ. Run rẩy rồi vô cùng khó thở nhìn giám ngục, dũng khí và sự tự tin của James biến mất không còn sót tí gì. Hắn muốn lui về phía sau, nhưng mà thân thể lại cứng ngắc, muốn động cũng không động được; hắn muốn lớn tiếng hô cứu, nhưng tiếng nói giống như bị đóng băng, hắn chỉ có thể ngơ ngác đứng, trơ mắt nhìn giám ngục vươn hai tay gầy yếu, màu xám, phát ra ánh sáng nhạt, như là đã chết, thối rữa. Hai tay kia muốn bắt hắn, giống như đang bắt con mồi, nhìn có vẻ tốc độ rất chậm nhưng thực tế lại nhanh như điện xẹt, James tuyệt vọng.

Nhưng chuyện hắn sợ hãi không xảy ra, một con rắn lớn màu bạc đứng trước mặt hắn, ngăn cản giám ngục, giám ngục đột nhiên dừng lại, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau, như điện xẹt chui vào trong tủ, Harry liền đóng cửa tủ lại.

Cậu chạy đến trước mặt James, dùng ánh mắt kiểm tra từ trên xuống dưới, miệng vội vàng hỏi: ” Cậu không thoải mái chỗ nào? Có cảm giác đầu choáng váng muốn nôn không?” Cậu không ngờ James phản ứng mạnh như vậy, đương nhiên là kém lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy giám ngục, nhưng cũng đủ sợ. Xem ra giám ngục có sự đe dọa rất lớn đối với các học sinh.

Giương mắt nhìn con rắn lớn màu bạc, thẳng đến khi nó hóa thành sương hoàn toàn biến mất, James mới thở ra một hơi, thân thể mềm nhũng ngã xuống đất, miệng lắp bắp trả lời: ” Không…… có…… gì lớn…… Chỉ là…… Trong lòng rất lạnh.”

Harry nhanh chóng dìu hắn lên, để hắn dựa vào ghế, ” Ngồi đi, nghỉ ngơi trước.” Cậu lấy một thanh Chocolate, bóc ra đưa cho James, ” Ăn chút Chocolate. Dưới tình huống đó khó có thể sử dụng thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh, ăn Chocolate có thể giúp cậu tinh thần.”

Lúc này James cũng không để ý hình tượng, nhận lấy Chocolate cắn một miếng to, lại cắn một miếng to, cắn 2 lần liền hết thanh Chocolate. Hắn mềm nhũn tựa trên ghế, mắt nhắm chặt, khuôn mặt tái nhợt dần dần khôi phục hồng hào, hô hấp cũng trở nên đều đều. Hắn chậm rãi mở to mắt, lắc lắc đầu, lại lắc lắc đầu,” Thật sự là rất…… À…… Giám ngục, hóa ra đây là giám ngục. Sao trên đời lại có quái vật như thế.”


	66. Chương 101

” Đúng vậy, đây là giám ngục.” Harry nhớ lại những vất vả lúc mình mới bắt đầu học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh, lắc lắc đầu, ” Lần đầu tiên tớ nhìn thấy giám ngục biểu hiện còn kém xa cậu, tớ bất tỉnh ngay tại chỗ.”

James kinh ngạc xoay đầu, giật mình bán tín bán nghi cao giọng, ” Cậu bất tỉnh?” Harry Potter không phải cố ý đùa hắn chứ?

Harry nghiêm túc gật đầu, ” Tớ té xỉu, biểu hiện cực kỳ không tốt.”

James giương mắt nhìn Harry tận 10 phút, thân thể cứng ngắc từ từ buông lỏng, sự sợ hãi và uể oải trong lòng trở thành hư không, còn có cảm giác hơi đắc ý – hắn mạnh mẽ hơn nhiều so với Harry Potter! Ít nhất, hắn không có mất mặt mà té xỉu, chỉ bị giám ngục áp bách không thở nổi, thân thể không nhúc nhích được mà thôi. Không thể tưởng được người ngày thường luôn thể hiện cái gì cũng làm được, luôn bình tĩnh không sợ hãi như Harry Potter lại có lúc kém cỏi như vậy, tâm trạng không tốt vì luôn bị hào quang của Harry che lấp lập tức tốt lên rất nhiều. Hóa ra Harry Potter cũng không phải là vạn năng, hắn cũng có lúc mạnh mẽ hơn Harry Potter!

” Như vậy, cậu học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh mất bao lâu?” Hắn thật cẩn thận, ra vẻ lơ đãng hỏi.

Hai mắt xanh lá đảo nhanh như chớp, sâu trong đáy mắt Harry là ý cười nhẹ nhàng. Tâm tư của James cậu dễ dàng đoán được, bởi vì nó đều hiện rõ trên mặt James. Cậu không cần dùng chiết tâm bí thuật cũng biết.

” Mất bao lâu sao……” Harry cố ý kéo dài, biểu hiện của James có vẻ không thèm để ý, nhưng ánh mắt bối rối cùng hai tay vô thức nắm chặt đã nói lên hắn để ý đến đáp án của Harry như thế nào. Có thể, hắn biết đáp án của Harry, hắn khẳng định sẽ thay Harry nói ra ngoài. James như vậy thật sự rất thú vị, Harry cong khóe miệng, mỉm cười. Mà James vì biểu hiện hắn không thèm để ý đến đáp án của Harry nên không nhìn cậu, cho dù hắn rất muốn, vì thế không thấy nụ cười hứng thú của Harry. ” Tớ mất rất nhiều thời gian, gần ¼ năm học.”

Harry nhìn qua có vẻ hổ thẹn khi trả lời khiến James không hề nghi ngờ, hắn lập tức hừng hực ý chí chiến đấu. Xem ra giám ngục là nhược điểm của Harry Potter, thế nhưng dùng mấy tháng mới hoàn toàn nắm vứng thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh. Hắn không thể tượng Harry Potter kém cỏi như vậy, từ giờ đến lúc bắt đầu chương trình thần thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh là 1 tuần, hắn nhất định phải dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất để nắm vững nó!

Nghĩ vậy, hắn cảm giác trên người tràn đầy sức lực, trong ngực giống như có một ngọn lửa nóng cháy thiêu đốt, thân thể nhất thời nóng lên. Hắn tinh thần thoải mái đứng lên, cầm lấy đũa phép, khí thế bừng bừng đi đến phía trước, tràn ngập tự tin gật gật đầu với Harry, lớn tiếng nói: ” Mở cửa tủ ra đi, tớ đã nghỉ ngơi tốt!”

Thật sự là một đứa trẻ, mới khích lệ một chút mà đã tràn đầy tự tin. Nhìn thấy cách làm của mình có hiệu quả, Harry không chậm trễ, mở cửa tủ.

Chỉ tiếc lần thứ hai, James vẫn thất bại.

James cúi đầu ủ rũ ngồi trên ghế, Chocolate trong miệng không còn ngọt ngào như 20 phút trước, chỉ có đắng nghét. Hắn cảm thấy biểu hiện của mình so với Harry Potter không tốt hơn bao nhiêu, đối mặt với giám ngục lãnh lẽo và kinh khủng, đũa phép của hắn chỉ phun ra một làn sương màu bạc, nhỏ như ngón tay mảnh khảnh của một cô gái. Còn tưởng rằng có thể thắng Harry Potter, kết quả…… Hắn càng nghĩ càng chán nản, càng nghĩ càng mất mác.

” Làm sao vậy? Cúi đầu ủ rũ làm gì?” Harry cười nhẹ, lại đưa qua một thanh Chocolate.

James từ chối Chocolate, động tác có chút cộc cằn. Hắn ồm ồm quát nhẹ: ” Cười đi, cứ cười đi! Nói thêm vài câu châm chọc cũng không sao, tớ không phải là người lòng dạ hẹp hòi, tớ chịu được!”

Harry khó hiểu chớp chớp mắt, có vẻ rất hoang mang, ” Sao tớ phải cười cậu, sao tớ phải châm chọc cậu? Biểu hiện của cậu tốt lắm mà, đã có thể phun ra sương trắng, cái này tớ mất hai tuần mới làm được, cậu rất tuyệt!”

” Thật sao?” James bán tín bán nghi.

” Đương nhiên là thật, tớ lừa cậu làm gì.” Harry vẻ mặt trung thực.

Tâm trạng của James lập tức tốt lên rất nhiều, Chocolate chưa kịp hòa tan trong miệng tỏa hương vị ngọt ngào. Hắn xấu hổ gãi gãi đầu, không biết nên nói như thế nào, có chút hổ thẹn, có chút tự hào, đủ các loại cảm thụ, cuối cùng ngượng ngùng cười rộ lên, ” Tớ rất sợ hãi, nếu không……”

” Nếu không cậu nhất định có thể đánh bại giám ngục.” Harry tiếp lời, ” Tớ biết cậu có thể làm được.”

James đỏ mặt.


	67. Chương 102

” James,” Harry vỗ vỗ bả vai James,” Chúng ta thảo luận một chút đi, như vậy tiếp theo cậu sẽ làm tốt hơn.”

Hai người bắt đầu nhiệt liệt thảo luận: Có thể là do tâm trạng chưa đủ vui vẻ, cho nên hiệu quả không tốt lắm; có thể là do quá mức để ý đến sự tồn tại của giám ngục mà không thể tập trung toàn bộ tinh thần; có thể là…… James có chút si ngốc nhìn Harry, ánh mắt chuyên tâm là mê người như vậy, nụ cười nơi khóe miệng dịu dàng như vậy, tim của hắn bắt đầu loạn nhịp.

Cho dù ngay từ đầu không rõ vì sao Harry chủ động nhắc tới chuyện mất mặt trước kia, nhưng khi hắn phải làm đi làm lại nhiều lần thì hắn biết rõ. Đó là vì cổ vũ hắn, vì giúp hắn có tự tin và động lực hoàn thành thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh. James tự nhận là so với Harry hắn không có thiên phú gì đáng giá để kiêu ngạo, bởi vậy theo cách Harry nói ” ¼ năm học”, hắn không phải ngu xuẩn, đương nhiên hắn có thể đoán được trong này thêm thắt nhiều hay ít, hắn muốn trong một tuần nắm vững thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh thật sự quá khó khăn. Đến lúc đó, xấu mặt chính là hắn, mất mặt cũng là hắn. Nếu như đổi chỗ cho nhau, James chắc chắn sẽ thích thấy Harry Potter mất mặt xấu hổ, nhưng Harry Potter lại không muốn hắn bị người khác cười nhạo. Vì không muốn loại chuyện này xảy ra, Harry đã tự hạ thấp chính mình, nói cho hắn nghe, khích lệ hắn, như vậy Harry Potter…… Harry…… Harry…… Vì sao cậu ấy không phải Gryffindor chứ? Slytherin không xứng với cậu ấy!

James đến trước tủ một lần nữa, ” Harry, mở tủ.”

Harry kiên quyết lắc đầu, ” Không, James, không. Hôm nay cậu đã tập ba lần, cậu đã mệt mỏi, sắp không chịu nổi nữa rồi. Thế là đủ, ngày mai luyện lại, hôm nay cậu nên về tẩm thất nghỉ ngơi.”

” Tớ có thể……”

” James!” Harry lớn tiếng cắt đứt sự tranh luận của James, ” Tớ nói đã đủ! Nếu cậu không nghe lời tớ liền tự mình tiễn cậu về tẩm thất!” Đầu tiên dùng thần chú đông cứng, lại dùng thần chú nhẹ tênh, giống như vận chuyển hành lý.

James im lặng, không hề kháng nghị. Cảm nhận về Harry đã thay đổi, là Slytherin lại giống Gryffindor. Nếu Harry thực sự đưa hắn về chắc chắn sẽ gây ra náo loạn, Harry sẽ vì hắn mà bị chỉ trích cho dù Harry có dùng dùng thần chú với hắn hay không, Harry là học sinh Slytherin, như vậy là đã đủ. ” Được, ngày mai luyện lại.”

James sức cùng lực kiệt nằm sấp trên bàn, Harry đưa cho hắn một thanh Chocolate, hắn nhận lấy, dùng đôi tay run run cố sức bóc ra, vui mừng cho cắn một miếng, hắn mệt muốn chết, nhưng tâm trạng vui vẻ như muốn bay lên trời. ” Vừa rồi…… Con hươu kia…… Cũng không tệ nhỉ?”

Chỉ cách buổi học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh có năm ngày, vài phút trước James vừa mới biến ra một con hươu đực cao lớn, hươu màu bạc hung tợn đánh tới giám ngục do ông kẹ biến thành, khiến nó vội vàng chui vào tủ.

Đối với biểu hiện sung sướng của hắn, Harry cũng nhiệt tình ca ngợi. ” Đúng vậy, rất được. Thần hộ mệnh rất lớn, rất mạnh, hoàn toàn có thể bảo vệ cậu.”

James thỏa mãn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cho dù mệt muốn chết, hắn vẫn cười, cười lại càng muốn cười.” Thật sự là con hươu đực rất đẹp, tớ chưa từng thấy hươu đực nào đẹp như vậy, dáng vẻ thực sự rất mạnh mẽ!”

Harry chỉ cười, thỉnh thoảng bỏ Chocolate vào miệng. Để cho James nói nhảm cũng tốt, hắn đã bị áp lực rất lâu, cũng nên xả ra ngoài.

” Nhưng thời gian có chút ngắn, phải không?”

Harry bị một câu nói cao xa của James làm mờ mịt, có phải người này quá kích động không, cố gắng nuốt Chocolate xuống, ” Cái gì, cậu có ý gì?”

James đứng lên, hoàn toàn không còn bộ dáng mệt mỏi, kích động nói: ” Tớ thấy thời gian thần hộ mệnh của tớ xuất hiện ngắn hơn của cậu rất nhiều, chúng ta luyện tiếp đi?”

“……” Harry không nói gì.

Có James thử nghiệm, Harry và James cũng đại khái rút ra được phương pháp dạy các học sinh khác. Gọi thần hộ mệnh cũng không quá khó khăn, đại bộ phận học sinh đều có thể làm được. Trong đó còn có nhưng tiết mục thú vị:

Thần hộ mệnh của Lily là một con hươu cái tuyệt đẹp, dịu dàng mà uyển chuyển. James hí hửng gọi thần hộ mệnh của chính mình, hai con hươu đưa tình nhìn nhau, cùng nhau sóng vai, cho đến khi biến mất. Mặt Lily đỏ ửng, nhưng vẻ mặt vui sướng thì không che dấu được.

Đến lúc này Harry mới thực sự yên lòng, thần hộ mệnh của James là hươu đực, thần hộ mệnh của Lily là hươu cái, hai thần hộ mệnh chứng tỏ lòng của hai người trẻ tuổi này đã kết nối với nhau, sẽ không chia lìa.

Thật tốt, không phải sao?

Nhưng Harry lại không biết được, khi James nhìn thấy ánh mắt vui mừng của Lily nhìn hắn thì hắn lại cảm thấy lo lắng, mất mát, và mâu thuẫn.


	68. 103-105

Hắn gọi ra thần hộ mệnh cùng thần hộ mệnh của Lily thân mật, chính là muốn chứng tỏ thực lực của một người đàn ông, có thể có được cô gái mình yêu thích, còn thấy được vẻ mặt hâm mộ của các nữ sinh khác và vẻ mặt ghen tị của các nam sinh. James từng cho rằng có thể thấy sự xấu hổ lại mừng rỡ của Lily thì lòng hắn sẽ vô cùng thỏa mãn, nhưng suy nghĩ nhất thời tỉnh táo lại, xúc động bị đẩy lùi, hắn có chút hối hận, lo lắng, tuy hắn không rõ là vì sao. Trong lòng hắn rối bời, lo sợ thấp thỏm, không tự chủ được lén nhìn sang Harry, sợ trên giương mặt xinh đẹp kia thể hiện sự không vui. Hắn sợ Harry giận, không biết vì sao, trong lòng lại sợ hãi. Kết quả, Harry không hề giận, thậm chí ánh mắt của cậu lại thể hiện sự thoải mái, vui vẻ. Lòng James trĩu nặng, giống như bị một tảng đá đè lên, cảm giác chua xót tràn ngập trong lòng, hắn đột nhiên muốn nổi giận, lại không có chỗ trút ra.

Buổi học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh thứ hai, Harry và James mang đến một cái tủ, Harry lại chuẩn bị hai bịch chocolate lớn. James mới đầu còn cảm thấy chuẩn bị quá nhiều, nhưng trên thực tế, chocolate thiếu chút nữa không đủ. Học sinh bị giám ngục dọa sợ, không ai có thể gọi thần hộ mệnh của chính mình, chỉ có vài học sinh có thể phun ra một lớp sương mù màu bạc từ đũa phép, không đủ đánh lui ông kẹ, nhưng biểu hiện so với các học sinh khác xem như vô cùng vĩ đại.

Thời gian nghỉ ngơi cuối tuần, tất cả các học sinh năm trên đều luyện tập thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh. Các loại động vật màu bạc chạy khắp hành lang, chạy lung tung trong đại sảnh của Hogwarts, rồi cả phòng sinh hoạt chung. Bọn họ trao đổi kinh nghiệm với nhau, chỉ cho nhau chỗ sai, yêu cầu phải làm hoàn hảo. Các học sinh đều cảm thấy xấu hổ vì biểu hiện của mình ở lớp học.

Cuối tuần, tình hình cũng không được cải thiện nhiều, lại tiêu hao một số lượng lớn chocolate của Harry. Voldemort rất không vừa lòng, không chỉ vì học sinh Slytherin học ba buổi nhưng vẫn không thể nắm vững thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh đuổi giám ngục, mà càng bởi vì học sinh bốn nhà ăn sạch kẹo của Harry. Đó là kẹo hắn mua cho Harry, kết quả rơi vào bụng những học sinh ngu ngốc kia, còn Harry thì không được ăn! Cũng may Harry rất có kinh nghiệm trong chuyện dập tắt lửa giận, mấy nụ hôn ngọt ngào, làm nũng một chút, cam đoan không đưa chocolate của mình ra làm từ thiện nữa, rốt cục làm cho ma vương chuyển giận thành vui. Ngày hôm sau, Lucius dẫn đầu học sinh Slytherin viết thư về nhà, bảo người nhà gửi chocolate đi tới, càng nhiều càng tốt, càng nhanh càng tốt.

Chương trình học thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh kéo dài năm buổi, so với thời gian dự tính nhiều hơn một buổi. May là Harry đã dự đoán được tình huống này có thể xảy ra, để dư một buổi, nếu không kết quả thật đúng là khó mà nói.

Học tập xong thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh, lớp thực hành phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám tạm thời nghỉ, chờ lễ giáng sinh qua. Mà trước lễ giáng sinh, Hogwarts còn chào đón một sự kiện quan trong.

Để nghênh đón sự kiện này, Hogwarts được dọn dẹp tổng thể một lần. Các bức họa đều được lau chùi sạch sẽ, cho dù nó luôn lải nhải rằng nó thích bị bụi bao phủ để thể hiện được sự nghiệp vĩ đại của nó trong nhiều thế kỉ. Các giáp sắt đều được bôi dầu, đi lại lưu loát nhẹ nhàng. Mọi nơi trong lâu đài không nhiễm một hạt bụi, mỗi người đều chú ý lễ nghi, rất nhiều người còn khẩn cấp học tập lễ nghi quý tộc. Mọi người đều mong chờ ngày 15 tháng 12 đến.

Tờ mờ sáng ngày 15 tháng 12, Harry đã bị Voldemort ôm xuống giường. Tối qua cậu ngủ chung với Voldemort, vì buổi sáng hôm nay Voldemort có thể gọi cậu dậy sớm để mặc quần áo chỉnh tề.

Harry chưa tỉnh ngủ, Voldemort liền ôm lấy cậu đang tỉnh tỉnh mê mê rời giường tắm rửa, đáng tiếc là tắm rửa nửa đường thì Harry tỉnh, Voldemort không thể giúp được nhiều. =))

Nhà tạo mẫu nổi tiếng nhất thế giới pháp thuật Bute và 6 trợ thủ đã tới Hogwarts tối hôm qua, được Dumbledore đồng ý nên ở lại phòng khách của Slytherin. Trời chưa sáng hắn đã cùng trợ thủ đứng chờ bên ngoài tẩm thất của Voldemort, chờ Voldemort gọi vào.

Tắm rửa xong, Voldemort gọi Bute vào phòng, để hắn thiết kế quần áo cho Harry.

Bute nhẹ nhàng đi vào phòng, đi sau hắn là sáu trợ thủ, chỉ có Bute có gan nhìn Harry, mấy trợ thủ đều cúi thấp đầu, sợ không cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm Harry, khiến Voldemort khó chịu. Bute đã sớm cảnh cáo bọn họ.

Bute là nhà tạo mẫu rất có kinh nghiệm, hắn đã thiết kế cho vô số quý tộc trong thế giới pháp thuật, nhưng công việc lúc này vẫn khiến hắn vô cùng áp lực. Thân là Tử Thần Thực Tử, hắn biết rõ Harry Potter có ý nghĩa thế nào với Voldemort. Không phải là người kế thừa, cũng không phải là người lên giường, mà chính là có ý nghĩa quan trọng hơn, không cái gì có thể thay thế được. Được chọn là người thiết kế quần áo cho cậu chủ Harry vào lễ nhận huân chương và khai mạc tượng ngày 15 tháng 12, chứng tỏ chủ nhân Voldemort vĩ đại coi trọng hắn, nhìn nhận thực lực của hắn, cũng cho hắn không ít áp lực: Nếu như hắn thất bại, danh tiếng của hắn sẽ bị mất sạch, cậu chủ Harry bị người ngoài phê bình, chủ nhân Voldemort vĩ đại tuyệt đối không tha cho hắn. Bởi vậy hắn tập trung tinh thần từng giây từng phút, làm mấy trăm bức họa phong cách khác nhau, cùng nhóm trợ thủ cẩn thận chọn 10 phong cách hoàn mỹ nhất, đưa lên cho chủ nhân Voldemort vĩ đại xem, kết quả khiến hắn vô cùng vui sướng, chủ nhân Voldemort vĩ đại rất thích những phong cách này, giữ lại toàn bộ. Đây chính là chuyện tốt nhất, nhưng cũng mang đến rắc rối cho Bute, hắn phải chọn một bộ thích hợp nhất để cậu chủ Harry mặc trong ngày 15 tháng 12. Merlin a, khi hắn nhìn thấy cậu chủ Harry, hắn có thể lập tức đưa ra quyết định, thật sự là quá may mắn!

Dưới mắt của hắn, cậu chủ Harry là trong sáng thánh thiện, từ thân thể cho tới tâm hồn. Rất khó tưởng tượng trước đây chủ nhân Voldemort mỗi tối đều có người hầu hạ giấc ngủ lại cấm dục hơn một năm, thế nhưng sự thật xảy ra trước mắt, cậu chủ Harry là xử tử, theo ánh mắt ngây ngô và sự rụt rè đó có thể nhìn ra ngay; cậu chủ Harry lại hiền lành, dũng cảm, khiêm tốn, thông minh, khoan dung, công bằng, đủ loại phẩm chất tốt tập trung, tâm hồn tựa như thiên sứ, cho dù Bute không rõ vì sao thiên sứ lại ở trong nhà Slytherin. Sự trong sáng của Harry khiến Bute lập tức gạt 9 phong cách khác, chỉ để lại một phong cách hắn vốn nghĩ rằng không dùng được nhưng hắn và Voldemort đều rất thích, không ngờ hắn thật sự dùng tới.

Đầu tiên chỉnh sửa mái tóc đen của Harry, sắp xếp theo tầng tầng rõ ràng, sau đó lấy ra kẹp tóc màu trắng tinh xảo kẹp lên tóc. Harry khẽ động, kim cương trên kẹp tóc lại tỏa sáng rực rỡ. Sau đó, hắn giúp Harry mặc vào quần áo đã được chọn. Sơ mi, quần dài, trường bào, áo choàng, bao tay, giày da, tất cả đều là màu trắng thuần, không hề có trang sức khiến kẻ khác hoa mắt, chỉ ở trên cổ áo dùng ngọc trai khảm thành hai mảnh lông chim trắng tinh, và măng – sét trên trường bào có một vòng trang sức màu trắng.

Harry lẳng lặng đứng thẳng, vẫn không quen bị người khác nhìn chăm chú, đôi mắt to gợn sóng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ bừng. Cậu giống như thiên sứ rơi xuống trần gian, tuy mất đi cánh chim, nhưng vẫn vô cùng thuần khiết.

” Làm sao vậy? Rất khó xem sao?” Harry luống cuống, rụt rè hỏi, cậu thật muốn bỏ đi. Cậu hạ hàng lông mi thật dài, lo lắng nhìn Voldemort, thẩm mỹ của Voldemort so với cậu tốt hơn rất nhiều, thấy Voldemort sững sờ, chẳng lẽ bộ dáng của cậu thật sự rất khó xem?

” Không, rất đẹp.” Rốt cục Voldemort hoàn hồn, vươn tay ra, Bute vội vàng đưa lọ nước hoa có hương thơm nhẹ nhàng đặt ở trên tay hắn, rồi nháy mắt với trợ thủ, đi ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại.

” Đẹp? Nhưng ngươi……” Harry nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu lên, lung ta lung túng lẩm bẩm.

Nam nhân hôn lên đôi môi xinh đẹp, tim Harry nhảy dựng, phản xạ nhắm mắt lại. Tiếng cười của nam nhân dừng lại trong cổ họng, tay vòng qua, ôm chặt thân hình nho nhỏ vào trong lòng. Thiếu niên non nớt rơi vào cái ôm của nam nhân, không mang dáng vẻ phòng vệ càng hấp dẫn tâm nam nhân. Harry của hắn gần như hoàn toàn thuộc về hắn, gần như, nam nhân vừa hôn sâu vừa buồn bực nghĩ. Hắn muốn hoàn toàn có được Harry, hoàn toàn, làm tâm hồn Harry, thân thể Harry, toàn bộ thuộc về hắn – nguyện vọng này không biết đến bao giờ mới thực hiện được!

Bừa bãi hôn Harry xong, Voldemort khôi phục bề ngoài thanh thuần của Harry, phun lên hương nước hoa nhẹ nhàng. Hắn không thực thích hương nước hoa này, quá mức sạch sẽ, khiến hắn muốn trách né, nhưng mà nó lại rất thích hợp với Harry của hắn, thiên sứ đọa trần.

Nghi thức tổng thể như sau: trao huân chương bắt đầu từ lúc 10:00, nghi thức tương đối cao quý, nên không có sự tham gia của phù thủy phổ thông, người tham gia chỉ có quan chức của bộ pháp thuật và học sinh Hogwarts; 12:00 bắt đầu dùng cơm trưa,14:00 thì mở cửa Hogwarts, chào đón khách nhân đến từ các nước khác, pho tượng Harry cùng được đặt trên xe ngựa đưa vào, pho tượng được đặt trước lâu đài Hogwarts; 14:30 nghi thức khánh thành tượng chính thức bắt đầu,18:00, tiệc tối, tiệc tối tổ chức tại đại sảnh Hogwarts, tham dự có nhân viên của bộ pháp thuật, học sinh của ba trường pháp thuật, còn có rất nhiều nhân vật thượng lưu của Anh quốc, cùng với đại biểu của những nước khác. 21:00, Hogwarts mới đóng cửa.

Harry thực không hiểu, chỉ cần1 đến 2 giờ là có thể chấm dứt chuyện này, vì sao kéo dài cả ngày, Voldemort trả lời đây là chính trị.

Bữa sáng, sự xinh đẹp của Harry đã chinh phục đa số giáo sư và học sinh. James rất muốn tập trung tinh thần nói chuyện với Lily ngồi bên cạnh hắn, đáng tiếc không được, ánh mắt hắn không thể khống chế lần lượt nhìn sang một chỗ khác của đại sảnh, si ngốc nhìn thiên sứ trong đám rắn kia.

Lily nhận thấy biểu hiện của bạn trai khác lạ, theo ánh mắt James nhìn qua, sau đó vui vẻ cười: ” Harry rất xinh đẹp, đúng không?”

Tin James nhảy dựng lên, cả người giống như bị đóng băng, hắn chậm rãi xoay đầu, hít thở không thông, ” Cái gì, cậu nói cái gì? Tớ không nghe rõ.” Hắn rất bội phục chính mình, bởi vì giọng của hắn vẫn vô cùng bình tĩnh, không nghe ra cảm giác gì.

Lily thoải mái chỉ tay phía Harry, ” Tớ nói Harry rất xinh đẹp, đúng không?”

James không rõ ý đồ của Lily là gì, không dám nhìn Harry. ” Lily, không thể dùng từ xinh đẹp để hình dung một chàng trai, nên dùng tuấn tú hoặc là đẹp trai.”

” Nhưng Harry rất xinh đẹp mà,” Lily say mê nhìn Harry, ” Sự xinh đẹp của cậu ấy là cả ngoài và trong, không ai có thể bắt chước, tớ cũng rất ghen tị.”

” Ghen…… Ghen tị?” James sợ tới mức dĩa ăn thiếu chút nữa rơi trên mặt đất, mồ hôi lạnh muốn rơi, ” Có cái gì mà ghen tị, Harry là con trai.”

Lily muốn nhịn, nhưng thật sự nhịn không được, cười lên một tiếng, ” Nhìn cậu bị dọa kìa, James, mồ hổi chảy ra.” Cô lấy ra khăn tay, nhẹ nhàng lau cho James, ” Tớ đùa cậu thôi!” Sao cô có thể bởi vì điều này mà đố kị với Harry chứ? ” Harry xinh đẹp như vậy, tốt như vậy, cậu thích nhìn cũng đúng, muốn nhìn thì cứ trực tiếp nhìn, chẳng lẽ tớ là người lòng dạ hẹp hòi sao?”

James cuối cùng cũng khôi phục bình thường, đột nhiên nghe được kết quả khiến hắn thiếu chút nữa ngã xuống đất. Hắn nhanh chóng uống nước ổn định tinh thần, ” Lily, tớ là học sinh Gryffindor, nhìn một học sinh Slytherin thì không ra thể thống gì. Cậu xem, các nam sinh nhà khác đâu có nhìn.” Hắn nhìn qua nữ sinh của Gryffindor, hâm mộ các nàng có thể tự do biểu đạt tình cảm, giương mắt trực tiếp nhìn Harry, không chớp lấy một cái, còn chưa chảy nước miếng mà thôi.

Lily khinh thường hừ một tiếng, ” Nam sinh khác không trực tiếp nhìn, nhưng bọn họ giống cậu vừa rồi, len lén nhìn! Chẳng hề ngay thẳng, còn là học sinh Gryffindor sao! Thưởng thức cái đẹp là chuyện bình thường, thật là, hành động của bọn họ đâu khác kẻ trộm!” Mấy câu này khiến nam sinh Gryffindor đều xấu hổ vô cùng, chỉ có thể cúi đầu ăn để che dấu.


	69. 106-108

9:30, quan chức của bộ pháp thuật đến Hogwarts, không có học sinh xếp hàng nghênh đón, bởi vì trường học cho rằng các hoạc sinh cần tham gia nghi thức khánh thành tượng vào buổi chiều chứ không phải nghi thức trao huân chương buổi sáng, cho nên các học sinh phải ngoan ngoãn đi học. Đương nhiên, không thể ngăn cản được các học sinh chen nhau nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, loại nhiệt tình này có lẽ hòa tan được gió lạnh gào thét.

” Xem kìa, đó là các quan chức cao cấp của Sở thi hành luật pháp thuật!”

” Lần này là giám đốc và phó giám đốc Sở Thần Sáng!”

” Bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật!”

……

Ghé tai nhau nói nhỏ, đa số học sinh bình thường không được tiếp xúc với những nhân vật đang gọi tên ra, mà những cái tên đó lại đặc biệt quen thuộc với một số nhóm học sinh – tiêu biểu là học sinh nhà Slytherin – không khỏi kiêu ngạo, thổi phồng một chút, khoe khoang một chút, biểu hiện một chút. Các học sinh khác, có hâm mộ, có khinh bỉ, có ghen tị, nhưng hầu hết học sinh đều rất kích động, có thể không cần dựa vào địa vị của cha mẹ và gia đình mà gặp được quan chức của bộ pháp thuật, cũng không phải là chuyện thường xảy ra. Hơn nữa, mấy nhân vật lớn này ở đây cho đến khi buổi tiệc kết thúc, các học sinh có thể lợi dụng thời gian này để thu hút sự chú ý của các nhân vật cấp cao, đối với học sinh trên năm thứ 5, thật sự là một cơ hội hiếm có.

Quan chức của bộ pháp thuật cùng nhau đi vào Hogwarts, còn có các phóng viên đến từ nhiều nước khác, bọn họ phải vượt qua đợt tuyển chọn gắt gao của bộ pháp thuật nước Anh, mới có thể tham dự buổi phóng vấn chụp hình ngày hôm nay. Phóng viên, nhiếp ảnh gia và báo chí đều có tầm ảnh hưởng rất lớn trong đất nước mình, hoặc là nói lời của phóng viên có thể kích động lòng người – Harry nhìn thấy Rita Skeeter lúc còn trẻ.

Một số kí ức không hề tốt đẹp hiện lên trong đầu, Harry khó khăn nuốt nước miếng, ” Ực, Voldy, sao Rita Skeeter cũng đến đây? Cô…… Cô ta rất nổi tiếng sao?”

Voldemort nhìn thấy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Harry đột nhiên tái đi, vô cùng lo lắng trả lời: ” Cô ta rất nổi tiếng, bởi vì văn vẻ của cô ta có thể tàn phá những phù thủy có thần kinh yếu đuối.”

Đúng, cô ta cũng tàn phá thần kinh của cậu. ” Ngươi rất tán thưởng cô ta?” Harry cảm thấy miệng thật đắng.

Voldemort do dự một chút, không xác định, ” Không thể nói là tán thưởng hay không, tóm lại lượng báo phát hành của cô ta rất nhiều, cho nên bộ pháp thuật cũng coi trọng cô ta.”

” Nhưng cô ta thích nói bừa bãi.” Harry yếu đuối kháng nghị.

Sờ sờ cằm, Voldemort đồng ý với lời của Harry, ” Đúng vậy, cô ta thích nói, nhưng các phù thủy lại thích nghe, mà bộ pháp thuật chỉ cần biết kết quả.” Hắn mỉm cười vuốt mái tóc đen mềm mại của Harry, an ủi Harry, ” Tin tưởng ta, Harry, cô ta không dám làm gì với em. Cô ta sẽ phỏng vấn trong khuôn phép của ta, ta cam đoan.”

Harry nghe ra ý trong lời nói của Voldemort, mở to ánh mắt, ” Chẳng lẻ cô ta muốn một mình phỏng vấn ta?” Cậu tưởng rằng Rita sẽ như các phóng viên khác, từng người đứng lên đặt câu hỏi!

” Đương nhiên, cô ta là phóng viên duy nhất của Nhật báo tiên tri, cũng là phóng viên duy nhất của nước Anh cử ra, Harry, đừng chán nản như vậy, bảo bối của ta, em sợ cái gì, ta sẽ ở cùng em.”

Sắc mặt Harry chuyển biến tốt hơn, vẻ mặt hớn hở, ” Ngươi cùng ta phỏng vấn?”

” Đúng vậy, bởi vì Rita Skeeter không phải loại phụ nữ dễ đối phó, bản lĩnh đổi trắng thay đen của cô ta quá cao. Có ta ở đây, cô ta sẽ không dám làm bậy.”

” Voldy, ngươi thật tốt!” Harry hạnh phúc nhào vào ôm Voldemort, lo lắng cũng giảm được bảy, tám phần.

10:00, khách quý ngồi vào vị trí của mình ở đại sảnh Hogwarts, phóng viên tranh thủ thời gian viết một bài bình luận nhỏ, nhiếp ảnh gia chụp ảnh phun ra vô số sương mù, rốt cục nghi thức trao huy chương bắt đầu.

Đầu tiên, bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật Charles Veron đọc diễn văn, chủ yếu giới thiệu một chút công tích của Harry vào ngày 15 tháng 8, và thể hiện khen ngợi cũng như kì vọng của bộ pháp thuật đối với Harry; tiếp theo là hai phó bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật Barty Crouch Sr và Abraxas Malfoy phát biểu, cảm ơn sự tốt bụng và anh dũng chiến đấu của Harry, biểu đạt lời cảm ơn của các phù thủy khắp nơi trên thế giới.

Tiếp theo, Charles Veron lại đứng lên, Barty Crouch Sr và Abraxas Malfoy đi phía sau hắn lên bục, dừng lại, một nữ phù trẻ tuổi thủy xinh đẹp của bộ pháp thuật cầm một chiếc hộp bằng bạc đi đến bên cạnh Charles Veron, lần này nghi thức trao huân chương bắt đầu.

Harry, dưới nụ cười của Voldemort cùng tiếng vỗ tay của mọi người, đứng dậy, không nhanh không chậm đi đến chỗ bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật, khuôn mặt bình tĩnh như nước không có một tia cảm xúc, giống như nghi thức cậu nhận huân chương không hề quan trọng, giống như không hề có quan chức cấp cao của bộ pháp thuật nước Anh, giống như không hề có sự tồn tại của quan chức các nước khác, giống như không có vô số tầm mắt nhìn vào cậu, mà giống như là một cuộc gặp mặt nho nhỏ, bình thường không cần đặc biệt chú ý, biểu hiện bình tĩnh tự nhiên chiếm được ấn tượng tốt của nhiều người. Không ai biết thật ra Harry có chút lo lắng, mới đi được vài bước, mấy trăm đôi mắt nhìn vào khiến cả người cậu phát sốt, nhưng rất nhanh liền bình tĩnh lại. Cậu là ai chứ, cậu là Harry Potter, Harry Potter sống hai đời người! Lúc trước cậu không trải qua chuyện như vậy, mà chỉ trải qua vô số gió tanh mưa máu, là chiến sĩ đã được thử thách, hàng vạn người chú ý chỉ trỏ, cậu rất nhẹ nhàng trở lại cảm giác lúc trước, cảm giác sừng sững bất động.

Cậu đến trước mặt Charles Veron, như quý tộc tao nhã cúi chào – ở nhà Slytherin sáu năm, cũng xem như bị nhiễm một phần; Charles Veron lấy hộp bạc nhỏ trong tay nữ phù thủy, ánh sáng chớp lên; Charles mở hộp, lấy huân chương vàng ra cho mọi người xem, ánh sáng chớp lên; sau đó bỏ vào; cẩn thận đưa hộp cho Harry; Harry khiêm tốn nhận lấy, bắt tay với Charles, ánh sáng chớp lên; Harry mở hộp, để mọi người chiêm ngưỡng huân chương Merlin đệ nhất; sau đó Harry và Charles cùng cầm lấy chiếc hộp, ánh sáng chớp lên; Charles và hai vị phó bộ trưởng xoay người đi trở về chỗ ngồi, ánh sáng lại chớp lên. (ánh sáng chớp này, đọc mãi ta mới biết nó là ánh sáng phát ra từ máy ảnh á)

Nghi thức trao huân chương hoàn thành, Harry đổ mồ hôi, ánh sáng cứ chớp lên liên tục khiến cậu chịu không nổi. Lúc trước Voldemort nói cho cậu về trình tự của nghi thức, căn dặn cậu, mỗi một động tác phải dừng lại một chút, bởi vì duy trì thời gian cho phóng viên chụp. Trước đây cậu đâu có biết, giờ trải qua mới biết được, cái này thật không dễ, không có thời gian luyện tập, động tác sẽ cứng ngắc không thua gì Âm Binh, hơn nữa tiếng “tách tách” khiến thần kinh thật căng thẳng, nếu thêm lúc nữa, cậu chắc chắn chịu không nổi.

Nhận xong huân chương, Harry chưa xuống khỏi bục, phóng viên bắt đầu phỏng vấn. Phóng viên khác màu da, khác dân tộc, bắt đầu luân phiên đứng lên đặt câu hỏi. Tâm trạng thế nào, cảm giác thế nào đối với cái nhìn của bộ pháp thuật, muốn phát triển tổ chức từ thiện Harry Potter thế nào, sau khi tốt nghiệp muốn làm gì, Harry không hoảng hốt, bình tĩnh trả lời. Voldemort đã sớm chuẩn bị đáp án tiêu chuẩn cho cậu, giám sát cậu mỗi một từ phải nhớ rõ, Harry đều nói ra câu trả lời vừa lòng.

Nhưng chuyện cũng có cái ngoài ý muốn.

Một nữ phù thủy đứng lên, mái tóc ngắn đen xinh đẹp, đôi mắt xanh lá mê người, nhưng ánh mắt lại có một chút đau xót, càng tăng thêm sự hấp dẫn của cô. ” Xin chào, ngài Harry Potter, tôi là phóng viên của thông tấn xã Bungari. Tôi muốn hỏi ngài Harry Potter, ngài có người mình thích chứ?”

Harry sửng sốt, sau đó lửa giận bốc lên, nếu không phải thấy biểu hiện của Voldemort có chút kinh ngạc, rõ ràng là chuyện bất ngờ, khi chuyển sang nhìn Harry thì lại rất vui vẻ rất chờ mong, thì cậu đã trực tiếp lao xuống, hung hăng cắn Voldemort một cái.

Bungari, Voldemort, tay của ngươi thật dài a!

Harry không định trả lời vấn đề này, chuyện riêng tư, cậu có quyền từ chối trả lời, cho dù Voldemort hy vọng biết đáp án. Cậu không muốn nói cho cả thế giới phù thủy biết chuyện riêng cậu.

” Rất xin lỗi, tiểu thư, đây là chuyện riêng của tôi, không thể trả lời.” Harry thấy khuôn mặt thất vọng của Voldemort.

Nữ phóng viên cũng không để ý lời từ chối của Harry, thoải mái cười cười, nói: ” Vừa rồi tôi hỏi quá mức đường đột, tôi xin lỗi ngài, ngài Harry Potter. Tôi đổi vấn đề khác, ngài Harry Potter, mẫu phụ nữ ngài thích là gì?”

” Tôi đã nói rồi, đây là vấn đề riêng tư của tôi.”

” Ngài Harry Potter, ngài nên biết có bao nhiêu người ngưỡng mộ ngài, các cô gái trẻ luôn muốn biết thần tượng mình thích mẫu phụ nữ như thế nào. Huống chi tôi chỉ hỏi mẫu phụ nữ ngài thích mà thôi, đây không hẳn là vấn đề riêng tư.” Nữ phóng viên hùng hồn phản bác.

Harry bị nữ phóng viên hùng hổ hăm dọa mà cứng lưỡi, nữ phóng viên thừa thắng xông lên, ” Ngài Harry Potter, tôi nói thẳng, vừa rồi đồng nghiệp của tôi hỏi những vấn đề quá mức chính thống, quá mức nghiêm chỉnh, không thích hợp cho các chàng trai cô gái trẻ đọc, cho nên mời ngài, vì bọn họ trả lời một hai vấn đề được chứ.”

Đối mặt với nữ phóng viên, Harry không thể làm gì, chỉ có trút lửa giận lên người Voldemort, dùng ánh mắt hung hăng nhìn Voldemort. Rõ ràng Voldemort nói với cậu, nếu phóng viên đi không đúng hướng, lập tức để Abraxas Malfoy ra mặt chấm dứt, hiện tại…… Đáng tiếc Voldemort không để ý ánh mắt tức giận của Harry, bây giờ hắn muốn nghe Harry trả lời vấn đề này.

” Ngài Harry Potter.” Nữ phóng viên nhìn ra Harry do dự, không mất thời cơ thúc giục một tiếng.

Harry không có cách nào, cố gắng nhớ lại bộ dáng của Ginny, đã cách đây lâu lắm rồi, cậu không còn nhớ rõ cô gái chiếm vị trí chủ yếu trong lòng cậu trước kia như thế nào. ” Tôi thích cô gái kiên cường, độc lập, chính trực, thành thục, tốt nhất là có mái tóc màu đỏ.”

” Như vậy, mẫu đàn ông ngài thích, ngài Harry Potter?”

” Cái…… Cái gì?” Harry thiếu chút nữa sặc nước miếng, cậu bối rối nhìn nữ phóng viên, kinh ngạc vô cùng, ” Cô nói cái gì?”

” Tôi nói, mẫu đàn ông ngài thích, ngài Harry Potter?” Nữ phóng viên bình tĩnh lặp lại.

Trong thế giới phù thủy, yêu người đồng giới là quá bình thường, nhưng một giây trước mới hỏi mẫu người khác giới, giây tiếp theo liền hỏi mẫu người đồng giới, ai mà không tức giận. Nếu không phải lúc nữ phóng viên hỏi như vậy, Voldemort cũng lộ ra kinh ngạc và không hài lòng, Harry đã khẳng định nữ phóng viên này là Voldemort phái đến. Nhưng cái này không giảm bớt sự tức giận của cậu đối với Voldemort, bởi vì Voldemort đã dùng ánh mắt ám chỉ với cậu, phải trả lời xong câu hỏi này, mới có thể chấm dứt phỏng vấn. (Voldy cáo già =))

Chết tiệt!

“…… Mẫu đàn ông thích…… Trí tuệ, mạnh mẽ, cố chấp,…… Gian ác.” Harry vẫn nói ra từ cuối cùng kia.

” Gian ác?” Nữ phóng viên liên tưởng đến cái gì đó, sắc mặt khẽ đỏ lên, khóe mắt lộ ra tình ý.

Này, này, tiểu thư, cô đừng có hiểu sai? Harry trừng mắt với Voldemort. Cậu nhún nhún vai, ” A, tiểu thư, cô hiểu được ý của tôi chứ. Một nam nhân mạnh mẽ lại xấu xa rất hấp dẫn người khác, không đúng sao?” Harry lộ ra nụ cười xấu xa, nụ cười điển hình của học sinh nhà Slytherin.

Nữ phóng viên há miệng, ngơ ngác không biết nên nói cái gì.

Sau đó nữ phóng viên ngồi xuống, phóng vấn chấm dứt.

Voldemort vô cùng thỏa mãn dùng cơm, đối diện với Harry đang tức giận thở hồng hộc, hắn cũng cảm thấy thế giới thật tốt đẹp. Vốn hắn không hài lòng với sự xuất hiện của người phụ nữ kia, cũng may cô ta hỏi một số vấn đề hắn muốn biết, nên hắn quyết định không trừng phạt cô ta, còn định thưởng cho một chút. Harry của hắn nói thích hắn!

” Ta chỉ nói mẫu đàn ông ta thích, chưa nói là thích ngươi!” Harry tức giận cắt một miếng thịt bò, giống như nó là Voldemort.

Tai Voldemort tự động bỏ đi những từ hắn không muốn nghe, ” Ta biết em xấu hổ.”

Harry tức giận, nhìn trái nhìn phải, muốn tìm một món đồ ném vào Voldemort. Thức ăn? Không được, sẽ làm bẩn quần áo. Dao nĩa? Không được, rất nguy hiểm. Cốc? Mấy cái này làm bằng bạc, cứng thế ai có thể chịu được? Hơn nữa, đối thủ là Voldemort, Harry vô cùng hoài nghi mình có thể thành công hay không. Vì sao nam nhân càng đáng ghét, lại càng xuất sắc đến mức người ta muốn hộc máu chứ? Harry không thể nào lý giải được.


	70. 109-110

Rita Skeeter tới lúc 15:10, thời gian dành cho cô ta không nhiều lắm. Rita vẫn mang mái tóc xoăn cứng ngắc, đeo kính mắt, mặc trường bào màu hồng, cầm trong tay túi da cá sấu, móng tay dài hơn hai tấc, sơn màu đỏ tươi. Bởi vì nơi phỏng vấn là một phòng học không người, lại là thời gian dùng bữa trưa, cho nên cô ta hoàn toàn không ngờ đến sự có mặt của Voldemort. Vừa thấy mặt, mắt của cô ta đột nhiên trợn tròn, trên mặt rõ ràng là chán nản. Là giờ dùng bữa trưa, dựa theo tính toán của cô, đáng lẽ lúc này Voldemort đang ngồi nói lời vô ích với các quan chức cấp cao của bộ pháp thuật mới phải, sao lại bỏ nơi đó mà ở cùng với Harry Potter chứ? Cô nghe nói qua Voldemort vô cùng yêu thương cháu ngoại của hắn, không ngờ lại bảo vệ đến mức này, xem ra dự định viết được tin tức đầy bất ngờ kiếm lợi phải bỏ đi.

Harry vô cùng vui mừng, biểu hiện sợ hãi của Rita nói cho cậu biết, ít nhất người phụ nữ không sợ trời không sợ đất này không dám làm càn trước mặt Voldemort, vì thế cậu không tự chủ xê dịch sang bên cạnh Voldemort.

Nhớ lại công việc của mình, ánh mắt Rita linh hoạt lên, mái tóc vàng cũng trở nên sáng bóng. Cô cố gắng thoải mái cười cười, muốn biểu hiện mình là người không có ý xấu, ít nhất đừng để Voldemort nhìn cô giống như con ếch, thức ăn của rắn. ” Ngài Voldemort, ngài khỏe. Thật không ngờ ngài cũng ở đây.”

Voldemort tựa lưng trên sofa, mười ngón tay hết sức tao nhã đan vào nhau, hai mắt khẽ nheo lại, giống như một vương xà cao thượng. ” Xin chào, tiểu thư Skeeter. Harry chưa trưởng thành, nên ta có lý do cho rằng ta nên xuất hiện trong buổi phỏng vấn.”

Rita cười, ” Đúng vậy. Một số phóng viên luôn thích tạo Scandan thu hút độc giả, bôi nhọ sự trong sạch của người được phỏng vấn, cá nhân tôi rất khinh thường và tức giận về những người này.”

Cô ta ra vẻ bình tĩnh nâng kính mắt, Harry chú ý tới tay cô ta run rẩy. Cậu nhìn mà vui vẻ, lần này Rita Skeeter sẽ không bịp bợm được gì.

” Mời ngồi, tiểu thư Skeeter. Thời gian của chúng ta không nhiều.” Voldemort nâng tay lên, làm động tác mời ngồi.

Cuối cùng Rita nhanh chóng ngồi xuống đối diện với Harry, giống như sợ Voldemort đổi ý. Lúc này cô ta mới có tâm trạng đem lực chú ý chuyển qua đối tượng phỏng vấn của cô – Harry Potter, đưa một tay ra, ” Cậu Harry Potter, xin chào, tôi là Rita Skeeter, phóng viên của Nhật báo tiên tri.”

Harry quay đầu nhìn Voldemort, Voldemort gật đầu, lúc này Harry mới vươn tay ra, bắt những ngón tay ngắn mập mạp của Rita Skeeter, cẩn thận không để những móng tay dài hơn hai tấc đâm mình. Nói thật, Harry không muốn tiếp xúc với Rita Skeeter, dù là tiếp xúc bên ngoài, tiếp xúc thân thể hay là tiếp xúc tinh thần, cho nên cậu cố gắng duy trì sự tao nhã, thận trọng, nhẹ nhàng bắt tay Rita, nhanh thu lại, không muốn lãng phí một giây. ” Xin chào, tôi là Harry Potter.”

Rita cũng thu tay, trong lòng đau khổ than thở: Ngón tay thon dài xinh đẹp, nếu có thể, chỉ cần với hai bàn tay đó cô cũng thể viết lên một bài báo kích động lòng người, ví dụ như, < Đôi tay nhỏ bé mảnh khảnh đã tìm lại ánh bình minh duy nhất trong bóng đêm> hoặc là ; mà thái độ rõ ràng quá mức đề phòng của Harry Potter cũng có thể viết lên nhiều tin giật gân, ví dụ nư, , hoặc là (Thiên tài và kẻ điên chỉ cách nhau con một đường, Harry Potter cố gắng hết sức để không trở thành loại người sau>, vân vân, nhưng, nhưng, nhưng Voldemort lại ngồi ngay bên cạnh Harry Potter! Điều này khiến kế hoạch của cô hoàn toàn thất bại, phải bảo vệ bản thân mà không dám làm gì! Trước mặt Voldemort, cho dù cô có ý tưởng gì đi nữa cũng không dám lấy ra, ác ma này cái gì cũng làm được, cô không có lá gan chọc giận hắn.

” Có thể bắt đầu, tiểu thư Skeeter. ” Ở đây có ba người, một là phóng viên, một là người được phỏng vấn, một là người luôn nắm quyền chủ động – cậu của người được phỏng vấn – Voldemort. Đây là tác phong của Voldemort, bất kể lúc nào, nơi nào, chỉ cần có hắn, hắn tất nhiên nắm giữ quyền chủ động, Dumbledore cũng là người như thế, bởi vậy hai người bọn họ vĩnh viên trở thành kẻ thù không thể thỏa hiệp.

Nghe được Voldemort cho phép tiến hành phỏng vấn, Rita như được đại xá, lấy ra một chiếc bút lông ngỗng xanh biếc trong túi da cá sấu, đặt tấm da dê lên bàn, thật cẩn thận để bút lông ngỗng đứng trên tấm da dê.

Harry cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm bút lông ngỗng, cái bút này đã mang đến cho cậu không ít rắc rối suốt hai năm học.

Chú ý tới sự đề phòng của Harry, Voldemort vô cùng có phong độ của người đi trước vỗ vỗ bả vai Harry, ” Harry, đừng lo lắng, thoải mái. Tiểu thư Skeeter phỏng vấn xong, chắc chắn sẽ cho chúng ta xem bản ghi chép.”

Rita thiếu chút nữa hộc máu, Voldemort phòng bị quá mức chu đáo, chẳng lẻ trước mặt tên ác ma này cô còn dám có ý xấu gì sao? Lại nói, cháu ngoại của hắn, Harry Potter, lại rất sợ cô, giống như đã từng nếm qua rắc rối do cô gây ra. Nhưng trước kia cô có phỏng vấn cậu ta sao? Không có ấn tượng.

” Cậu Harry Potter, không cần lo lắng. Là phóng viên của Nhật báo tiên tri, nghề nghiệp của tôi là hoàn toàn đáng tin. Tôi sẽ không phóng đại sự thật, cũng sẽ không cố ý thu nhỏ sự thật, tôi luôn luôn phản ánh đúng sự thật.” Rita cười chân thành với Harry, đối mặt với một người luôn đề phòng mình như vậy, hiệu quả phỏng vấn sẽ giảm, trước hết cô phải làm Harry Potter tin cô. Chẳng lẽ trước kia cô từng phóng vấn cậu bé này rồi?

Nói bừa. Hiển nhiên lời của Rita không có hiệu quả, Harry vẫn cảnh giác.

Tuy biết thiện ý của mình không có hiệu quả, Rita vẫn quyết định bắt đầu phỏng vấn. Sớm bắt đầu sớm chấm dứt, không thể phát huy thông minh tài trí và trí tưởng tượng siêu việt của cô thì một chút thích thú cũng không có.

” Chúng ta bắt đầu đi. Harry, mong cậu cho phép tôi gọi cậu như vậy, cậu có thể nói cảm nhận của cậu về cuộc tấn công đêm ngày 15 tháng 8 được chứ?”

……

Phỏng vấn hoàn thành nhanh ngoài dự đoán, không có thêm mắm thêm muối hay điều gì mới, tin tức của Rita chỉ có thể là những tin tức thông thường, Harry rất vừa lòng. Nhìn đồng hồ, còn gần 40 phút, Harry muốn về nghỉ ngơi một chút, nghi thực trao huân chương buổi sáng cùng với việc tiếp phóng viên và Rita Skeeter làm thần kinh cậu căng thẳng, cậu cần thả lỏng. Voldemort đồng ý với suy nghĩ của cậu.

Rita buồn bực đi trên hành lang, móng tay đã đâm vào lòng bàn tay. Cơ hội ngàn năm có một bị lãng phí, vô số ý tưởng kích động lòng người phải nuốt vào trong bụng, thật sự khiến người khác tức giận sùi bọt mép! Nhưng cô chỉ có thể nhịn xuống, bởi vậy càng thêm buồn bực. Chẳng lẽ danh hiệu nữ vương tin tức của thế giới phù thủy, phải chắp tay tặng cho ả phóng viên kia của Bungari? Không được, tuyệt đối không được, cô nhất định phải viết ra một bài báo chấn động mới có thể trút tức giận trong lòng! Nhưng nên đi đâu tìm đề tài chứ?

Lúc cô đang đau khổ suy tư, bất giác đi đến một góc, thấy một đôi tình nhân thân mật đi qua mình. Ánh mắt vô thức đảo qua, nhất thời sững sờ.

” Tôi thích mẫu phụ nữ kiên cường, độc lập, chính trực, thành thục, tốt nhất là có mái tóc màu đỏ.” Cậu bé thiên sứ có mái tóc đen kia rất có cảm xúc khi nói điều đó.

” A, chào hai bạn trẻ, tôi có thể phóng vấn hai người một chút chứ? Tôi là Rita Skeeter, phóng viên của Nhật báo tiên tri.” Rita bước nhanh đến, cười thân thiết với hai học sinh. Lần này Hogwarts có quy định, phóng viên không được phỏng vấn học sinh, hiển nhiên là sợ học sinh không đủ trưởng thành mà bị phóng viên xấu xa lừa. Nhưng cô là ai chứ, cô là phóng viên Rita Skeeter của Nhật báo tiên tri, nữ vương tin tức của thế giới phù thủy nước Anh, cô muốn làm gì lão điên Dumbledore có thể ngăn cản sao!

Đôi tình nhân nhìn nhau, cô gái do dự mở miệng:” Trường học cấm học sinh nhận phỏng vấn.”

Rita đắc ý tiến lên, ” Đó là nói phóng viên nước ngoài, còn tôi là phóng viên nước Anh! Chẳng lẻ các bạn không muốn độc giả nước Anh biết về Harry Potter? Không muốn nói suy nghĩ trong lòng các bạn? Tôi là một phóng viên, tôi theo đuổi sự thật, các bạn có thể tin tưởng tôi.”


	71. 111-115

Cửa lâu đài Hogwarts mở lúc 14:00, mọi người đứng đợi trước cửa đè nén lại sự lo lắng, nối đuôi nhau mà vào, các giáo sư đã sắp xếp cho khách đến mấy trăm phòng để nghỉ ngơi. Không lâu sau, nữ hiệu trưởng Olympe Maxime của học viện pháp thuật Beauxbatons và hiệu trưởng Igor Karkaroff của học viện pháp thuật Durmstrang mang theo những học sinh xuất sắc nhất của mình tiến vào Hogwarts. Bọn họ không giống như lúc xuất hiện ở cuộc thi tam pháp thuật trong trí nhớ của Harry, là vì hôm nay không phải ngày bọn họ khoe khoang, nhân vật chính của hôm nay là Harry Potter của trường phù thủy và pháp sư Hogwarts. Nhưng lần này họ đến cũng không đơn thuần là chỉ chúc mừng Dumbledore có một học sinh vô cùng xuất sắc, mà còn mang theo một sứ mệnh quan trọng, bọn họ phải dùng cả buổi chiều quý giá để thuyết phục lão ngoan cố điên điên khùng khùng này, hy vọng hắn sẽ không vì cuộc tấn công bất ngờ kia mà cả lá gan cũng mất, tốt nhất là như vậy, hai vị hiệu trưởng sẽ rất vui mừng. Hai vị hiệu trưởng đến thì được Dumbledore tự mình ra đón, lần đầu tiên các phù thủy thiếu niên của Hogwarts thấy một người có thân hình đủ so sánh với Hagrid, cũng may là vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp, dáng người cân xứng, hơn nữa cách ăn mặc vô cùng lộng lẫy. Không thể không nói, Hagrid rơi vào tình yêu sớm hơn Harry biết hai mươi năm.

Lại một lát sau, một chiếc xe ngựa lớn được hơn mười thần sáng hộ tống chở niềm kiêu hãnh của các nhà điêu khắc tiến vào, thu hút ánh mắt của mọi người, các học sinh càng thêm kích động. Không thể nghi ngờ, trong xe ngựa kia chính là tâm huyết của các bậc thầy về điêu khắc. Vải nhung đỏ phủ kín bức tượng cao năm thước, thần sáng và các nhà điêu khắc thật cẩn thận đưa nó lên xe chuyển về đây, dưới sự trợ giúp của các học sinh nhiệt tình, đặt nó đứng vững vàng trước bậc thang của lâu đài Hogwarts. Biểu ngữ có biểu tượng của Hogwarts được dựng thẳng lên, mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị xong.

Tới gần14:25, Voldemort nhẹ nhàng gọi Harry dậy. Chỉnh sửa đơn giản, bọn họ đi vào hội trường.

Hai bên thảm đỏ đi đến pho tượng, các phù thủy chen chúc nhau mà đứng, nhỏ giọng thảo luận. Voldemort và Harry đứng bên trái thảm đỏ, bên người là Abraxas Malfoy và Karkaroff, Dumbledore mỉm cười đứng đối diện Voldemort, bên cạnh là Barty Crouch Sr và vợ của hắn.

Lúc 14:30, nghi thức khánh thành tượng chính thức bắt đầu.

Đầu tiên là Charles Veron phát biểu, tiếp theo là Dumbledore, sau đó là Voldemort, cuối cùng là Harry. Voldemort chuẩn bị cho Harry bài phát biểu vô cùng hoàn chỉnh, Harry đọc lại không sót một chữ, đọc xong, thậm chí có nhiều nữ phù thủy rơi nước mắt. Mọi người nói xong, nghi thức tiến hành. Charles Veron, Dumbledore, Voldemort và Harry cùng kéo tấm vải đỏ che bức tượng, sau đó toàn trường lâm vào yên tĩnh.

Đó là một bức tượng làm bằng vàng, tạo hình giống một trong số các ảnh chụp của Harry. Vẻ mặt Harry bình tĩnh, lạnh lùng, đáy mắt lộ ra một chút tàn nhẫn, cậu vung tay phải, đũa phép lóe ra ánh sáng xanh biếc. Trên bức tượng vàng có khắc dòng chữ: Nhân từ với kẻ thù là tàn nhẫn với chính mình.

Bức tượng trông rất sống động, khiến mọi người nhớ lại cuộc tấn công đẫm máu đêm đó: Tiếng kêu thảm thiết, máu tươi, giết người, còn có một vị phù thủy vị thành niên đáng lẽ cần người bảo vệ lại cho họ một chỗ ẩn nấp an toàn, bọn họ càng cảm kích những việc Harry làm đêm đó.

Nghi thức cuối cùng, Harry đọc bài phát biểu tổng kết, lấy này cảm ơn tâm huyết của các nhà điêu khắc, cảm ơn họ tạo ra một tác phẩm vĩ đại, cảm ơn bọn họ khen ngợi mình.

Sau khi nghi thức kết thúc, trước khi đến tiệc tối còn có một chút thời gian để nghỉ ngơi, nhưng Voldemort không thể ở lại cùng Harry, hắn không nói cho Harry biết hắn đi đâu, chỉ thoáng lộ ra là hắn cùng quan chức cấp cao của bộ pháp thuật và ba vị hiệu trưởng có việc cần thảo luận, bắt đầu buổi tiệc sẽ trở về. Trước buổi tiệc 10 phút, hắn đã trở lại, trên mặt mang theo hài lòng, và nụ cười vui vẻ. Harry không có hứng thú với chuyện này, toàn bộ tâm trạng của cậu đặt ở buổi tiệc, cậu phải tìm cách tránh Voldemort tầm 10 đến 15 phút, để xem Miranda làm cái gì. Lúc tiến hành nghi thức, cậu rất dễ dàng nhìn thấy Jim cùng Miranda, bọn họ đứng một chỗ với nữ phóng viên Bungari kia, hình như giữa Miranda và nữ phóng viên kia có xích mích, Jim ở giữa giảng hòa.

Tựa hồ không phải tình nhân nào của Voldemort cũng ủng hổ kế hoạch của Miranda, Harry nghĩ. Cậu sợ Miranda sẽ từ bỏ, dù sao giờ nghỉ ngơi là cô ta có cơ hội gặp cậu, nhưng cậu chờ mãi không thấy. Có lẽ cô ta không biết Voldemort rời đi, hy vọng như thế.

Buổi tiệc xa hoa đã diễn ra được một lúc, ăn không phải là mục đích chính, tận dụng khả năng lôi kéo sự giúp đỡ, tận dụng khả năng làm vui lòng cấp trên, hoặc là thử thăm dò lẫn nhau, hoặc vui vẻ bàn chuyện làm ăn, đây mới là mục đích của buổi tiệc.

Voldemort giới thiệu rất nhiều người cho Harry, có Tử thần thực tử, có thành viên của Hội phượng hoàng, còn có một số bộ phận trung lập. Bọn họ đều là phù thủy có danh tiếng, nhưng giọng điệu của Voldemort vẫn cao ngạo khinh thường, ” Có thể nhớ thì nhớ, không nhớ được thì quên đi, bọn họ không có ai đáng giá để em hao tổn tinh thần.”

” Miranda, cô từ bỏ đi, cô làm như vậy không có lợi.” Ở một góc sáng sủa, nữ phóng viên Bungari tận lực khuyên bảo Miranda, Jim đứng bên cạnh không có biểu tình gì cầm một ly rượu vang, say sưa nhìn ngọn lửa màu xanh trên chén thủy tinh.

” Thôi đi, cô đừng có làm phiền nữa! Đã đi tới bước này, sao tôi có thể dừng chứ? Tôi không hiểu hai người nghĩ gì, chẳng lẻ hai người không ghét Harry Potter sao?” Miranda uống một chút rượu đỏ, mong có thể đem chén rượu đập lên đầu Paula, giúp cô ta tỉnh táo.

Paula từ từ hạ mi mắt, che đi đau khổ, sau khi Harry Potter xuất hiện, tất cả các tình nhân của Voldemort đều đau khổ, nhưng không ai dám đứng trước mắt cậu ta nói gì. ” Tôi không có gì tư cách ghét cậu ta. Luận công, cậu ta là thân nhân duy nhất của chủ nhân, người kế thừa duy nhất của chủ nhân, chủ nhân tương lai của chúng ta; luận tư, cậu ta là người duy nhất chủ nhân yêu, tâm chủ nhân đặt chỗ cậu ta. Thân phận của tôi, luận công, là cấp dưới của chủ nhân; luận tư, chỉ là người lên giường với chủ nhân, cho dù ngoại hình gần giống nhau, tôi cũng kém xa cậu chủ Harry, tôi đã sớm từ bỏ.”

Miranda tức giận, hừ lạnh một tiếng: ” Cô là kẻ yếu đuối, không biết nhìn! Chủ nhân cưng chiều Harry Potter, là bởi vì cậu ta giống chúng ta, là kẻ thay thế của ‘ người kia’! Chỉ là so với chúng ta, Harry Potter giống ‘ người kia’ hơn. Không có gì là giỏi cả. Tôi dám đánh cược, nếu bây giờ có người giống ‘ người kia’ hơn Harry Potter xuất hiện, Harry Potter lập tức sẽ không đáng một đồng.”

Jim không nhìn Miranda, hắn vẫn đang nhìn chén rượu, cho dù ngọn lửa trên chén đã cháy hết. ” Điều này chỉ là phỏng đoán của cô. Có lẽ người giống ‘ người kia’ hơn cậu chủ Harry không có khả năng tồn tại.” Hắn lạnh lùng cười, ” Ít nhất, cho tới bây giờ, không tồn tại. Dưới tình huống như vậy, dám chọc giận chủ nhân Voldemort, thì cô là kẻ ngu ngốc.”

Paula gật đầu, ủng hộ Jim, ” Miranda, cô cũng biết chủ nhân đã ra lệnh cấm, ai dám vi phạm sẽ nhận nụ hôn của giám ngục! Tôi thà chết, cũng không hy vọng quái vật ghê tởm kia hôn, lại chưa nói đến nụ hôn đó có hậu quả nghiêm trọng thế nào!”

Miranda liếc mắt coi thường, ” Cho nên mới nói cô yếu đuối. Chỉ cần có thể làm Harry Potter rời xa chủ nhân, tôi cam tâm bị giám ngục hôm! Jim, anh cứ theo cô ta đi!” Nói xong, cô ta lẩm bẩm, uốn éo cái eo rời đi.

Paula muốn đuổi theo, Jim giữ tay cô lại: ” Đừng đuổi theo, vô dụng. Cô nên biết là ai phái cô ta tới, từ trước đến nay cô ta luôn nghe lời người kia.”

” Vậy chúng ta phải làm sao? Chẳng lẽ đứng nhìn Miranda thực hiện kế hoạch đó? Một khi cô ta thành công khiến cậu chủ Harry rời khỏi chủ nhân, chúng ta sẽ không được yên ổn. Tôi không ngu ngốc như Miranda, tin rằng sau khi cậu chủ Harry rời đi thì chủ nhân Voldemort sẽ trở lại như xưa.” Paula nhíu chặt lông mày, ” Hay là chúng ta đi báo cáo chuyện Miranda cho chủ nhân Voldemort?” Cô do dự nói, ngẩng đầu nhìn Jim.

Jim cười to lên. ” Không có bằng chứng, cô định nói thế nào? Đến lúc đó bị Miranda cắn lại, bảo cô đổ oan cho cô ta, thậm chí đem chuyện cô ta định làm đổ lên đầu cô….. Người trước kia chủ nhân Voldemort cưng chiều, không phải cũng có cô sao.”

” Vậy chúng ta làm sao bây giờ?” Paula xiết chặt chén rượu trong tay, có vẻ muốn khóc.

Jim nheo mắt lại, lạnh lùng nói, ” Đừng có giả bộ trước mặt tôi, chắc chắn cô biết rõ ý của tôi!

Bị Jim quát, Paula không giận, mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh lá đảo đảo, ” Ngay lúc Miranda đang thực hiện kế hoạch, anh liền đến chỗ chủ nhân Voldemort báo cáo.”

” Như vậy, đầu tiên cô ta sẽ bị chủ nhân Voldemort bắt được, cậu chủ Harry sẽ bị chủ nhân giữ lại mà không thể rời đi.”

” Chủ nhân cũng sẽ không trách chúng ta, lúc đó sẽ chỉ xử phạt Miranda và những kẻ xúi giục cô ta.”

” Chủ nhân sẽ xử phạt chúng ta, nhưng sau khi chuyện này hoàn toàn chấm dứt, ngài ấy sẽ thưởng cho chúng ta.” Hai mắt Jim lóe sáng.

Hai người nhìn nhau cười, không nói gì. Nhưng……

“Jim, như vậy là anh phản bội chị gái anh sao?” Paula mở to mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào Jim. Nếu có thể, cô thật muốn dùng chiết tâm bí thuật.

Jim uống sạch chén rượu, đặt trên bàn, thuận tay lấy một ly khác, nhẹ nhàng cười, ánh mắt mơ màng, ” Cũng không còn cách nào. Một khi kế hoạch của Miranda thành công, hoàn cảnh của mọi người sẽ càng xấu đi, không thể nào chuyển biến tốt đẹp. Tuy tôi làm hại chị gái duy nhất, nhưng có thể tránh được lửa giận của chủ nhân Voldemort trút lên gia tộc của tôi. Không thể bởi vì một người chị gái bị người khác xúi dục, mà khiến người của cả gia tộc chôn cùng.” Nói tới đây, hắn hít sâu một hơi, ” Chị gái của tôi, bị sự đố kị làm mờ mắt, hơn nữa còn có kẻ xúi giục, chị ấy liền ngốc nghếch mà lập ra kế hoạch này. Tôi khuyên như thế nào, chị ấy cũng không nghe. Phụ nữ, phần lớn đều là động vật sống theo cảm tính.” Người vẫn luôn thông mình, lại phạm sai lầm lúc quan trọng nhất, chị ấy cũng không nghĩ xem, chủ nhân Voldemort có thể vì cậu chủ Harry mà ra lệnh cấm đó, dám làm tổn thương người của ngài ấy, tổn thương người chủ nhân Voldemort đặt trong mắt trong tim, chủ nhân Voldemort sẽ rất tức giận. Lui một bước, cho dù cậu chủ Harry rời đi, chủ nhân Voldemort quả thật quên cậu ta, trở lại như trước kia, thì cũng không tới lượt kẻ bức cậu chủ Harry rời đi được ngài ấy để ý? Nhưng mà, chị gái của hắn, người phụ nữ xinh đẹp kia, lại không nhớ tới chuyện này. Hừ, chỉ cần gia tộc Green vượt qua được lần này, hắn nhất định sẽ không tha cho kẻ xúi giục hại chết chị gái hắn!

Harry giả vờ lắng nghe Voldemort cùng một quan chức cấp cao của bộ pháp thuật bàn chuyện làm ăn, ánh mắt vẫn tìm hình dáng quyến rũ kia. Khi thấy người phụ nữ tóc đen mắt xanh lá đang đứng một mình, cậu biết, cậu nên hành động.

Từng có một lần, cậu tự hỏi mình, nếu Miranda chứng minh được Voldemort lừa cậu, cậu nên làm gì? Cậu căm hận kẻ phản bội, cha mẹ cậu bị kẻ phản bội bán đứng mà chết, lúc cùng Voldemort chiến đấu trận cuối, vô số bạn bè vì bị bọn phản bội bán đứng mà hy sinh, đối với kẻ phản bội, ý nghĩ duy nhất của cậu là muốn bọn họ chết. Nếu Voldemort lừa cậu, phản bội cậu thì sao?

Cậu có thể giơ lên đũa phép chỉ hướng nam nhân kia, phóng Avada Kedavra không?

Harry không biết.

Nguyên nhân chính là thế, khiến cậu nghĩ tới một lần, không dám nghĩ lần thứ hai. Cậu sợ hãi…… Sợ hãi…… Sợ lựa chọn của cậu là sống một cách thấp kém, tự lừa gạt mình.

Cho dù Miranda nói cái gì, cậu sẵn sàng cho Voldemort cơ hội giải thích, nam nhân kia, chắc là sẽ không nói dối, chắc vậy……

Cậu nhìn Voldemort, nam nhân đã nói chuyện xong, cúi đầu, ” Chán lắm sao? Nghỉ ngơi một lát?”

” Ta đi ra ngoài hít thở không khí, ngươi tiếp tục nói chuyện đi.” Harry cười rộ lên, trong đôi mắt xanh lá là sự dịu dàng và vui vẻ, ” Voldy, ngươi thật sự rất nam tính!”

Lần đầu được người mình yêu khen ngợi như thế, cho dù là Voldemort thì mặt cũng có chút nóng lên. ” Bên ngoài rất lạnh, mặc áo choàng vào.” Cẩn thận nhìn bốn phía, nói nhỏ, ” Harry, em càng hấp dẫn hơn, thiên sứ của ta.” Nếu trong tình cảnh khác, hắn nhất định phải yêu thương Harry của hắn một phen.

Đi đến cửa đại sảnh, mặc thêm áo choàng trắng, Harry rời khỏi nơi ấm áp. Miranda nhìn thấy từ phía xa, đặt chén rượu trong tay xuống bàn, đi theo ra ngoài.Mắt nhìn thoáng qua Paula và Jim, Paula giả vờ như không thấy, cũng rời đi.

Jim nhìn đồng hồ, còn năm phút……

Harry mới đầu đi nhanh, sau đó dần dần chậm lại, xác nhận chung quanh không có người khác, cậu xoay người, nói: ” Tiểu thư Miranda, thật trùng hợp, cô có chuyện gì sao?”

Cách nhau hơn 10 bước, Miranda lấy tay vuốt vuốt tóc, nói: ” A, cậu chủ Harry, thật là trùng hợp. Tôi ra hít thở không khí, ở đại sảnh quá đông người.”

Harry cười sáng lạn, như hoa mới nở, ” Vậy sao? Vậy ta sai, ta còn tưởng cô theo dõi ta.”

Tay Miranda đang vuốt tóc dừng một chút, lập tức cười to lên, vô cùng thoải mái, ” Cậu chủ Harry nói đùa, sao Miranda dám……”

Harry không kiên cắt đứt lời cô, thời gian của cậu có hạn, Voldemort có thể tới tìm cậu bất cứ lúc nào. ” Ít nói lời vô nghĩa đi, cô có mục đích gì?”

Không đoán trước suy nghĩ của mình bị nhìn thấu, Miranda hơi bối rối, cô định nhân lúc Harry không hề phòng bị, hiệu quả đạt được mới cao, ai ngờ bị Harry phát hiện. Nhưng không sao, phát hiện thì phát hiện, có đề phòng thì sao, chứng cứ cô đưa ra rất xác thực. Suy nghĩ đến đây, trong mắt cô hiện lên một tia độc ác.

” Cậu Harry Potter, tôi đến, là có việc nói rõ với cậu.”

Thấy Miranda đi tới trước mặt mình, Harry nói một cách đơn giản: ” Cô nên gọi ta là cậu chủ Harry, Miranda.” Cậu không để ý cách xưng hô cậu chủ này, nhưng do Miranda thay đổi cách xưng hộ, cậu mới cố ý dùng nó làm cô ta kích động, càng kích động càng nói nhiều.

” Cậu chủ Harry?” Miranda khinh thường nhìn Harry, ” Mày là cậu chủ? Mày là con của chủ nhân Voldemort sao? Là cháu ngoại của chủ nhân Voldemort sao? Là họ hàng của chủ nhân sao? Không, mày không phải, kế thừa huyết mạch Salaza Slytherin vĩ đại chỉ có duy nhất một mình chủ nhân Voldemort, mày là tên nhóc chẳng biết từ nơi nào đến, không có gia tộc, không có nguồn gốc, chỉ bằng việc kế thừa một chút năng lực của Salaza Slytherin, mà muốn trở thành người kế thừa của chủ nhân Voldemort? Muốn trở thành người thống trị tầng lớp quý tộc máu trong? Thật là kiêu căng ngạo mạn!” Cô ta vươn ngón trỏ, không chút tôn kính chỉ vào chóp mũi Harry, móng tay sơn đỏ như máu. Harry nhíu mày, cậu không thích người khác chỉ vào cậu, hành động không hề lễ phép. Giọng Miranda nhỏ đi, u ám, hai mắt xanh lá nổi vằn đỏ, ” Tao nói cho mày, tên nhóc, mày nghe cho kỹ, mày có thể được chủ nhân Voldemort lập là người thừa kế, bởi vì mày giống một người!”

” Giống một người? Giống…… Giống ai?” Harry vội vàng hỏi, ánh mắt bình tĩnh đã dao động. Trong lòng cậu đã có đáp án mơ hồ, nhưng cần Miranda xác nhận, là người kia, người làm Voldemort tìm kiếm mấy chục năm.

Miranda đắc ý cười, ” Giống ai? Giống một người mày vĩnh viễn không thể trở thành! Mày và người kia có 9 phần giống nhau, mày biết nói xà ngữ, nhưng mày không phải người kia, vĩnh viễn không phải là người kia!” Cô ta nở nụ cười độc ác, ” Mày chỉ là kẻ thay thế, kẻ thay thế của người kia, giống tao, giống Jim, giống Paula…… Giống nhau, đều là kẻ thay thế!”

“Jim? Cô nói Jim? Hắn…… Hắn…… Và cô……” Harry lắp bắp mở miệng, ngón tay đan vào nhau, giống như nai con bối rối.

Miranda cười lạnh, ” Mày gặp Jim rồi sao? Mày không thấy lạ sao, nó và mày rất giống, tóc đen, màu xanh lá, cằm nhọn…… Tao cũng vậy, tóc đen, mắt xanh lá, cằm nhọn, dáng người mảnh khảnh; còn có Paula, nữ phóng viên Bungari.” Cô ta chớp chớp mắt, ” Chắc mày có ấn tượng với cô ta, cô ta hỏi vấn đề khiến mày đau đầu phải không?” Harry gật gật đầu, mắt đỏ lên. ” Cô ta cũng giống, tóc đen, mắt xanh lá, cũng rất giống mày.”

” Tôi nghĩ, tôi nghĩ đó là sự trùng hợp……” Harry cúi đầu, hấp hấp mũi, giống như muốn khóc.

Miranda cười nghiêng ngả, ” Trùng hợp? Một người hai người là trùng hợp, ba người bốn người thì sao? Năm mười? Đều là trùng hợp? Ai cũng biết, tất cả mọi người là kẻ thay thế, kẻ thay thế người kia, mày cũng không ngoại lệ!”

” Không có khả năng, không có khả năng……” Harry lui về phía sau, cái đầu nho nhỏ lắc lắc.

Thấy vẻ mặt đau khổ của Harry, Miranda vô cùng khoái trá. Đã sớm không vừa mắt tên nhóc này, hôm nay có thể trả thù. Cô ta lấy ra từ trong áo choàng phù thủy một tấm da dê, ném cho Harry, ” Bỏ ảo tưởng của mày đi, tên nhóc!”

Harry bối rối bắt lấy tấm da dê, dùng ngón tay run run mở ra, lập tức sững sờ. Trên bức họa là người đàn ông 25, 26 tuổi, tóc đen rối bời, đôi mắt xanh lá không che dấu được đau buồn, hắn không cao lớn, cũng không cường tráng, nhưng lại khiến người khác cảm giác hắn cứng cỏi đến mức không thể bị quật ngã, cho dù hắn đã mỏi mệt đến mức giây tiếp theo có thể ngã xuống.

Ánh mắt này, thân hình này, cảm giác này – quá quen thuộc!

Harry nhìn thấy khuôn mặt này qua gương vô số lần, nó biểu hiện cho năm tháng chiến tranh, một loại dày vò không chịu nổi, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể thất bại. Hôm nay, nó đã trở thành chuyện cũ, phiêu tán trong gió, có lẽ sau này, Harry Potter không cần làm việc không muốn làm, bỏ ra toàn bộ bản thân để là ” Ngôi sao cứu thế “, kể cả sinh mệnh của mình.

Như vậy cũng tốt, Harry nghĩ.

” Đây…… Đây là?” Cậu không dám tin, dùng tấm da dê che khuất khuôn mặt.

Miranda đắc ý, người trên bức tranh cũng giống cô. Tuy tất cả mọi người đều là kẻ thay thế, không ai cười ai, nhưng Harry Potter quá giống, giống đến mức khiến mọi người tức giận, giờ đây đau khổ của cậu là hạnh phúc của cô. ” Hắn chính là người chủ nhân Voldemort thật sự yêu. Chủ nhân Voldemort tìm kiếm hắn khắp mọi nơi, nhưng không thu hoạch được gì, thất vọng, sau đó mới tìm những người giống hắn làm tình nhân, an ủi trái tim trống rỗng, càng giống càng được ngài ấy cưng chiều. Cho nên, mày giống hắn chín phần, lại biết nói xà ngữ, mày trở thành người chủ nhân cưng chiều, được ngài lập làm người kế thừa, nhưng thực tế mày không hề khác bọn tao, đều là kẻ thay thế, chỉ có điều, mày là hàng tốt.” Cô ta thoải mái cười.

Thật sự là nên nói thế nào đây, Harry quả thực không biết nên khóc hay nên cười, nếu không có tấm da dê che đi, nhất định Miranda có thể thấy khuôn mặt dở khóc dở cười của cậu. Uổng công cậu chờ đợi lo lắng, kết quả cũng chẳng có gì. Cậu còn tưởng rằng…… Chứng cứ của Miranda…… Thật ra Voldemort trước kia có yêu người khác cũng không chứng tỏ hiện tại hắn không yêu mình. Nhưng điều kỳ lạ nhất là, người Voldemort yêu trước kia, lại chính là mình, trên thế giới sao có chuyện vớ vẩn như thế chứ.

” Mày tỉnh lại đi, mày chỉ là công cụ giúp chủ nhân Voldemort trút buồn chán, hiện tại mày vui vẻ, nhưng sau này có người giống người kia hơn mày xuất hiện, mày lập tức bị chủ nhân vứt đi, sẽ không bao giờ để ý tới nữa.” Miranda tiếp tục đả kích Harry.

” Không có khả năng, không có khả năng!” Harry ngẩng đầu lên, khua tay khua chân, ” Voldy nói, nói hắn yêu ta, hắn nói hắn yêu ta, hắn sẽ không gạt ta!”

Mặt Miranda tức giận méo mó, giống như một ác ma, sau đó, cô ta khôi phục như ban đầu, giọng điệu ngả ngớn, ” Chủ nhân cũng nói yêu ta, vậy thế nào? Ngài ấy luôn nói yêu với kẻ thay thế, nếu mày tin, mày là kẻ ngu ngốc.”

” Ta không nhớ rõ ta có nói yêu ngươi.”

Cho dù thanh âm vô cùng tức giận nhưng không giảm đi sự hấp dẫn từ từ vang vọng, sợ tới mức mặt Miranda không có chút máu, cơ thể run rẩy. Cô ta cố gắng không để mình ngã xuống đất, tuyệt vọng quay đầu lại, Voldemort lửa giận bừng bừng trừng mắt nhìn, hai mắt màu đỏ báo trước kết cục của cô ta.

“Jim, giao cho ngươi, ta muốn cô ta còn sống, sống để ta tự mình xét hỏi.” Voldemort nghiến răng nói, cho dù là ai, cho dù tài năng cỡ nào, chỉ cần kẻ đó gây tổn thương cho Harry, hắn bắt kẻ đó sống không bằng chết!

” Vâng, chủ nhân tôn kính.” Jim vung đũa phép, Miranda hôn mê, hai Tử thần thực tử khiêng cô ta lên đi theo Jim.

Giải quyết xong Miranda, Voldemort nhìn phía Harry, hắn nhanh chóng tới trước mặt cậu bé, ” Nghe ta giải thích, cô ta lừa em.” Hắn muốn ôm chặt cậu bé vào trong lòng, dùng hành vi của mình bày tỏ tâm ý, nhưng mà hắn sợ cậu bé sẽ che lỗ tai hoặc dùng sức đẩy hắn ra, cự tuyệt hắn. Vì sao? Harry còn đang xem bức tranh kia, trong mắt hiện lên đau khổ.

Chần chừ thật lâu, Voldemort vươn tay lên, ôm chặt lấy đôi vai mảnh khảnh của Harry, giọng nói khàn khàn có chút đau khổ,” Nghe ta giải thích được không? Harry, cho ta một cơ hội, nghe ta giải thích, xin em!”

Harry cúi đầu, dùng tay áo xoa xoa mắt, ” Được, ta nghe.”

Ống tay áo hạ xuống, Voldemort thấy trên gương mắt trắng nõn thấm đẫm nước mắt.

Ô…… Đáng chết, nhựa của dây leo, sao lại cay như thế này……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har ơi là Har, chết cười


	72. 116-120

Lửa bập bùng trong lò sưởi, giúp phòng khách của Voldemort ấm áp và thoải mái hơn, nhưng Voldemort không có tâm trạng nào mà thưởng thức, hắn chỉ cảm thấy thế giới của hắn bị băng tuyết bao phủ, không có một chút ấm áp. Harry ngồi đối diện với hắn, đôi mắt to vì khóc mà đỏ cả lên, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp bị nước mắt làm ướt. Từ lúc đó đến giờ, Harry chỉ yên lặng khóc, nước mắt ướt sũng cả khăn tay, khăng khăng không để hắn tới gần, thậm chí không ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, cho dù là dùng ánh mắt căm hận nhìn hắn.

Chắc là rất thất vọng về hắn, Voldemort đau khổ nghĩ. Một cậu bé luôn toàn tâm toàn ý hưởng thủ tình yêu và sự bảo vệ của người thân, lại bị người khác nói tất cả chỉ là giả dối, ảo tưởng, người thân thiết nhất đang đùa giỡn với mình, nhất định cậu bé sẽ cảm giác cả thế giới sụp đổ, đau khổ vì bị phản bội, vì bất lực mà chỉ có thể dùng nước mắt biểu đạt sự đau lòng, không nói gì biểu đạt sự chán ghét của cậu bé.

Nhưng Merlin, hắn thật sự không có lừa dối Harry, ít nhất là không lừa dối tình cảm, hắn thật sự yêu Harry, hắn làm mọi việc cho Harry là xuất phát từ đáy lòng, 100 phần trăm chân thành, không có chút giả dối. Phải nói rõ, giải thích rõ, không thể để Harry đơn thuần như tờ giấy trắng bị ả đàn bà đê tiện kia lừa dối được, tâm hồn bị tổn thương, thậm chí là lạnh lùng rời khỏi mình.

Harry rất có ý nghĩa với hắn, không thể dùng từ tình nhân để diễn tả được, từ lúc 6 tuổi nhìn thấy Harry, được Harry ôm, tâm của hắn liền mất. Cái ôm ấm áp như vậy, lời khuyên dịu dàng, cho đến khi hắn lớn lên, cũng chỉ có Harry cho hắn, cảm giác thân thiết này, khiến lòng hắn tràn ngập ấm áp, chỉ có Harry, chỉ có Harry cho hắn! Một người chịu đủ đau khổ trong chiến tranh như vậy, vẫn có một tâm hồn trong sáng, vẫn luôn khoan dung và dịu dàng, đối mặt với hắn của năn đó – một người nhỏ bé như con kiến, chỉ cần một chút pháp thuật thì hắn sẽ bại, chỉ cần giết chết hắn thì sau này sẽ không có chiến tranh, sự đau buồn và khoan dung trong mắt Harry khiến người khác tan nát cõi lòng. Thời gian trôi qua, hắn lớn lên, cái ôm của Harry nắm đó càng ngày càng khắc sâu vào tim hắn, càng ngày càng quan trọng. Trải qua biết bao khó khăn, không ai dẫn đường cho hắn, không ai trợ giúp hắn, mọi người đều lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, lạnh lùng phán xét hắn, hắn thành công thì đi theo, hắn thất bại thì bị bỏ rơi, hắn không có gì, chỉ có chính mình. Cảm giác đau đớn tận xương cốt khiến hắn tưởng như không thể sống sót, thứ duy nhất an ủi hắn, là cái ôm của Harry, là lời khuyên của Harry, ấm áp duy nhất của hắn, tuy ngắn ngủi, nhưng chỉ có mình hắn mới có được, chỉ thuộc về hắn, ai cũng không được đoạt đi, dù hắn ở địa vị nào, dù thế giới quay lưng với hắn, ít nhất còn có Harry sẵn lòng đối mặt với hắn.

Không có Harry năm đó, sẽ không có hắn hiện tại.

Hắn không thể tưởng tượng được Harry dùng cách chuyển đổi thời gian trở lại lúc chưa chiến tranh như thế nào, nhưng dù là người thời đại nào, dù người lãnh đạo là ai, cũng không cho phép kẻ phản bội tồn tại. Chắc chắn tổ chức của Harry đã hy sinh rất nhiều người, cho nên Harry mới trở lại quá khứ để giết hắn, cũng vì hắn, Harry đã phản bội những người kia, kết cục của Harry không cần nói cũng biết. Xử trí phản đồ, chết không phải là hình phạt thê thảm nhất. Không biết bao nhiêu lần, hắn tỉnh dậy bởi ác mộng, Harry bị tra tấn không thành hình người đứng ở trước mặt hắn, nhưng trong mắt vẫn là ấm áp, rồi như vậy mà ngã xuống, dừng hô hấp, hắn chỉ có thể trơ mắt đứng nhìn, không thể làm gì, hắn chỉ có thể bất lực đứng nhìn người quan trọng nhất của mình chết đi.

Hắn phải mạnh, vô cùng mạnh, nắm cả thế giới trong tay, tất cả mọi người phải run sợ quỳ dưới chân hắn, như vậy không có ai dám chống lại hắn, Harry cũng sẽ không bị trừng phạt nữa; hắn muốn tìm Harry, cuối cùng hắn tìm được Harry khi còn bé, cẩn thận, cưng chiều, che chở cậu bé lớn lên, lần này là hắn mang lại ấm áp cho cậu bé. Hắn đem mọi thứ cho Harry, hắn khắc sâu vào đáy lòng.

Hắn không chỉ yêu Harry lúc trưởng thành kia, mà hắn thật sự yêu Harry của hiện tại, một cậu bé thông minh lại luôn giấu tâm tư vào lòng. Harry gần như là hoàn mỹ. Đương nhiên, thân thế của Harry có điểm đáng nghi, không biết từ đâu đến, cũng không biết bản lĩnh của cậu bé là ai dạy, đây là chuyện khá nguy hiểm, nhưng là Harry chính là Harry, hắn vĩnh viễn không thể kháng cự lại, một đường đi tới, nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt bình tĩnh là ánh mắt trời sáng lạng, không thể không chế mà yêu thương, trên đời này không có bất luận cái gì nữa có thể khiến Voldemort tâm động. Hắn không hỏi, không tìm kiếm điều gì, chỉ cần Harry bên cạnh hắn là được, có thể nhìn thấy một Harry trong sáng như giấy trắng lây nhiễm màu sắc của hắn, hắn sẵn sàng vì nó mà trả giá.

Nhưng ả đàn bà kia, Miranda, cùng kẻ đứng sau cô ta, xúi giục cô ta, còn có những kẻ biết chuyện này mà giả vờ như không biết, ánh mắt Voldemort lạnh như băng. Harry là báu vật của Voldemort, hắn không cho phép bất kỳ ai tổn thương Harry, dù là hắn cũng không được. Đợi Harry tha thứ cho hắn, lần nữa tiếp nhận hắn, hắn sẽ chỉnh đốn Tử thần thực tử, nên giữ thì giữ, nên đuổi thì đuổi, đáng chết thì chết, không thể để một người lòng dạ khó lường xuất hiện trước mặt Harry, tình cảm ban đầu của Harry là điều cần thiết để kéo dài tình yêu cả đời, hắn không thể để những kẻ có lòng ghen tỵ phá hủy. Tình cảm này vẫn đang còn mỏng manh, tựa như ngọc dễ vỡ, hắn phải dùng toàn bộ tâm tư bảo vệ.

Nagini yên lặng bò vào phòng, mở miệng ra, tấm da dê trong miệng rơi trên chân Voldemort. Nó linh hoạt chuyển thân hình khổng lồ, trườn tới bên người Harry, cái đầu nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ chân Harry, đôi mắt màu vàng hiện lên sự ân cần, { Bảo bối, đừng buồn, cô ta lừa ngươi. Ta thề, Voldy yêu ngươi, thật.}

Harry không nói gì, nhẹ nhàng ôm đầu Nagini, lời nói nghẹn ngào nơi cổ họng, lại nuốt trở vào.

Voldemort mở tấm da dê, không cần suy nghĩ đưa cho Harry, ” Ta không biết cô ta nói gì với em, Harry, nhưng ta có thể tưởng tượng được, bởi vì cô ta đưa cho em bức tranh giống cái này. Nhưng xin em tin ta, Harry, ta yêu em. Ta sẽ nói cho em, chuyện của ta và người này, từ đầu tới cuối, không hề giấu diếm, nhưng ta nói rõ với em, ta yêu em, rất yêu em.”

Harry yên lặng cầm lấy bức tranh, vì khóc quá mức mà rất khó mở mắt ra, buồn bực đến sắp hộc máu. Cậu muốn khóc cho hợp với chuyện Miranda lừa gạt cậu đồng thời trả thù Voldemort một chút, không ngờ lại khóc không thể ngừng, làm cách nào cũng ngừng không được, khiến mình chỉ còn ba phần giống người, bảy phần giống quỷ, thật sự là giết được 1 kẻ địch lại tổn thất mất 100, thật sự mất nhiều hơn được. Vì vậy cậu không dám len lén nhìn vào gương, càng không dám ngẩng lên nhìn Voldemort, quá mất mặt!

Tấm da dê này cũ nhưng được giữ gìn rất tốt, người trong tranh rất giống với bức tranh Miranda đưa cho cậu, có lẽ bức tranh Miranda đưa, là sao chép của bức này. Hình dáng của Harry lúc 26 tuổi, cho dù không có vết sẹo hình tia chớp, nhưng Harry biết đó là mình.

Harry đương nhiên nhớ rõ lúc mình 26 tuổi gặp Voldemort, lúc ấy hắn là Tom Marvolo Riddle, một cậu bé cô độc ở cô nhi viện.

Chẳng lẽ, một lần gặp kia, khiến cho Voldemort thích cậu?

Nếu đáp án là đúng, tức là, Voldemort đã sớm thích cậu mấy chục năm?

Harry cúi đầu, trong lòng rất vui vẻ, thực sự vui vẻ.

” Lúc ta 6 tuổi, ta gặp hắn.” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng nói, không nói rõ “hắn” là ai, hai người tự hiểu được.

” Hắn là phù thủy rất mạnh, biết nói xà ngữ, thực lực vượt xa mức bình thường. Hắn cho ta thấy pháp thuật, nói cho ta ta không phải quái vật, mà là một phù thủy nhỏ chưa biết khống chế pháp thuật. Hắn…… Cho ta ấm áp, một cái ôm nhẹ nhàng khiến ta đau lòng, hắn là người đầu tiên ôm ta khi ta hiểu chuyện, cũng là duy nhất. Bởi vì người ở cô nhi viện cho ta là quái vật, xa lánh ta, không muốn đến gần ta.” Ánh mắt hắn dần dần tối đi, nhìn ra bóng đêm ngoài cửa sổ, sâu thăm thẳm. Hắn không thích nhớ lại những năm tháng kia, từ già trẻ lớn bé trong cô nhi viện đều ghét hắn. Ánh sáng duy nhất là ngày hắn gặp Harry, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn đều đắm chìm vào kí ức tốt đẹp Harry cho hắn, hắn thật là kẻ ngốc nghếch. ” Khi đó ta chỉ là một đứa trẻ, đầu tiên là ấm áp, thân thiết, cảm động, dần dần lớn lên, hiểu được nhiều chuyện, ta phát hiện ta yêu hắn. Có lẽ là bởi vì……” Hắn khoát tay, ” Có lẽ em hiểu được loại cảm giác này.”

Hắn nhìn Harry, cậu bé không có gì biểu tình gì khiến hắn kinh ngạc, do dự muốn nói tiếp hay không. Loại chuyện này mà nói không rõ, Harry sẽ không tin; nói rõ, chỉ sợ Harry không muốn nhìn hắn nữa, cái này tiến không được lui không xong.

Harry buồn bực một lúc, thấy nam nhân không nói tiếp, đảo mắt, nức nở một tiếng, ” Vậy ngươi có thể đi tìm hắn, không cần tìm kẻ thay thế……”

Voldemort càng khó chịu, không phải đã tìm được từ 1 năm về trước sao. ” Ta tìm không thấy hắn. Cho dù thực lực của ta cao đến mức nào, ta tìm hết mọi ngóc ngách, đều không có tin của hắn. Ta nghĩ, hắn không còn tồn tại.” Nói xong những lời này, hắn cảm thấy vô cùng chột dạ.

” Cho nên ngươi tìm rất nhiều người giống hắn thay thế hắn?” Harry yếu ớt nói.

“…… Đúng…….” Voldemort không muốn thừa nhận như vậy, mặt Harry đã đen giống như mực, nhưng hắn chỉ có thể kiên trì tới cùng, việc mình làm thì mình phải xử lý hậu quả.

” Xem ra không quá thành công, nếu không ngươi cũng sẽ không chuyển sự chú ý lên người ta….” Harry cúi xuống, ôm chặt đầu Nagini, chớp chớp đôi mắt khô khốc, do dự có nên dùng tay áo xoa mắt tiếp hay không. (oạch, dừng lại đi Har, nước mắt cá sấu đủ rồi ………chết cười)

” Không phải, Harry, em và hắn……” Voldemort ngậm miệng tức khắc, nóng lòng giải thích, nhưng thái độ của cậu làm hắn có dự cảm không lành. Nhưng Harry không cho hắn cơ hội.

” Để ta nói xong!” Harry giống như sư tử hét lên, cố gắng tỏ vẻ mình rất tức giận. Cậu thật sự cảm động việc Voldemort yêu mấy chục năm như thế, mặc dù đó cũng là Harry. Cậu có thể khẳng định Voldemort quả thực rất yêu cậu, nhưng việc cần làm thì phải làm. Nam nam nữ nữ bên cạnh Voldemort không thể giữ lại một người, hơn nữa đừng bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt cậu là tốt nhất, cậu chịu không nổi; kiểu không có thì tìm người thay thế của Voldemort phải được loại bỏ sạch sẽ!

” Ta là người giống hắn nhất. Tóc đen, mắt xanh lá, biết nói xà ngữ, trừ vết sẹo trên trán thì ta và hắn giống nhau như đúc.” Harry vuốt tóc lên, đó là nhà tạo mẫu tóc cắt theo kiểu che vết sẹo cho cậu. ” Có phải ngươi nhìn ta như nhìn hắn không? Những lời ngươi nói, là nói với ta hay thông qua ta là nói với hắn ? Ngươi……” Cậu không nói gì nữa, nâng cánh tay lên, xoa xoa mắt.

Cay quá……

Voldemort rốt cuộc ngồi không yên, hắn không thể để Harry tiếp tục bi quan, nếu không tương lai giữa hắn và Harry không thể xoay chuyển. Hắn ngồi bên cạnh Harry, vô cùng đau lòng nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Harry, cậu bé lại khóc, giống như thế giới đã sụp đổ.

” Ta biết, ta không cầu ngươi thích…… Ta, ta và ngươi có nhiều điểm không hợp, nhưng là…… Thà rằng ngươi tiếp tục lừa dối ta…… Thà rằng ngươi tiếp tục lừa dối ta……” Giọng nói nho nhỏ của cậu bé đầy đau lòng, lòng Voldemort ngổn ngang. ” Ta tình nguyện để ngươi tiếp túc lừa dối ta…… Vì sao ngay cả lừa dối ta ngươi cũng không làm ……”

” Harry……” Thấy nước mắt cậu bé không ngừng rơi, Voldemort đau lòng không nói nên lời, chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy Harry, ôm lấy người hắn muốn dùng cả cuộc đời để bảo vệ, nói năng lộn xộn, ” Ta yêu em, là thật…… Ta thích em như bây giờ, rất đáng yêu…… Ta yêu hắn, đúng vậy, nhưng ta cũng yêu em…… Không phải bởi vì em giống hắn, không phải, em chính là em…… Mỗi lời ta nói vời em là thật…… Xin em tin ta……”

” Ta yêu em, yêu chính em. Cho dù em thích Muggle, ghét Tử thần thực tử, em không đồng ý với cách làm của ta. Ta chưa bao giờ đem em và hắn lẫn lộn nhau.” Bởi vì vốn là cùng một người, Voldemort thầm nghĩ. ” Ta chưa bao giờ xem em là kẻ thay thế, địa vị của em và hắn trong lòng ta giống nhau. Đừng đem bản thân mình đánh đồng với những kẻ kia, đó là sỉ nhục chính em, càng sỉ nhục ta. Sự tốt bụng của em, sự bình tĩnh, kiên trì của em, làm ta thật sự yêu em. Ta thề, ta vĩnh viễn yêu em, vĩnh viễn ở bên cạnh em.”

Nagini đã sớm tránh ra, để Voldemort có thể ôm lấy Harry, vỗ nhẹ vào lưng cậu, dỗ dành cậu. Một bên thật cẩn thận tỏ rõ tấm lòng của mình, sợ mình nói cái gì không tốt, Harry lại khóc. Quen biết đã hơn một năm nay, đây là lần đầu tiên Harry biểu hiện yếu ớt như thế trước mắt hắn, khiến hắn đau lòng không thôi. Hắn giận chính mình, không phải không biết Harry không có kinh nghiệm trong vấn đề tình cảm, tuy thực lực xuất sắc nhưng cũng chỉ là cậu bé chưa trưởng thành, còn những người kia thì đầy thủ đoạn đấu đá nhau, làm sao yên tâm để bọn họ xuất hiện trước mặt Harry chứ? Bị biểu hiện thành thục của Harry làm mơ hồ, nên luôn xem Harry là người đứng ngang với chính mình, lại quên cho dù Harry biết yêu ở tuổi này, cũng chỉ là tình cảm lưu luyến, chứ chưa biết đến mặt kia của tình yêu. Lần này nếu không phải Jim và Paula nói cho hắn biết chuyện này, hắn sẽ không tới kịp mà ngăn cản, đến lúc đó hậu quả không thể tưởng tượng được. Nếu hắn không thể ngăn chặn những kẻ này, thì chuyện này sẽ xảy ra lần nữa! Lần này cũng may có người báo tin, nhưng lần sau? Lần sau nữa thì sao? Huống hồ, kế hoạch lần này của Miranda rất tệ, cô ta là một kẻ không có đầu óc, mà cũng vì Harry còn nhỏ nên cô ta không dùng thủ đoạn ác độc. Nhưng mà theo kết quả, việc lần này đối với người chưa biết yêu như Harry mà nói, cũng đủ để làm cậu bé sợ mình, rời khỏi mình. Cho dù Harry qua được một lần, lần sau không biết có bao nhiêu người lại hại Harry. Chắc chắn Harry vô cùng tin tưởng hắn mới bị những lời lẽ kia đả kích, huống chi Harry luôn lo lắng chuyện hai người có lập trường khác nhau. Xem ra cần phải cảnh cáo bọn họ…… Tốt nhất là những người đó nên tản ra. Mà mình cũng không còn liên quan gì đến những người đó, nhân dịp này dẹp bỏ hết.

Harry sợ hãi ngẩng đầu, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đáng thương sưng phù như bánh bao, trong lòng thề từ này về sau không sử dụng cách này nữa. Đương nhiên, khóc cũng chỉ nên sử dụng lúc này thôi, dùng nhiều sẽ lộ. ” Ngươi thật sự yêu ta?”

” Đương nhiên!” Voldemort vui vẻ đáp, nói nhiều như vậy, cuối cùng cậu bé trong lòng đã phản ứng.

Harry cười, nụ cười không tốt lắm, nhưng đối với Voldemort thì cực kỳ xinh đẹp.

” Ta rất vui, cho dù ngươi gạt ta, ta cũng rất vui.”

” Em có thể dùng chiết tâm bí thuật, ta tuyệt đối không gạt em!” Voldemort tức giận những cùng đành chịu.

Harry nhìn Voldemort, nhìn nửa ngày, kiên định lắc lắc đầu: ” Ta tin ngươi, ngươi nói gì ta cũng tin!”

Vẫn còn không tin sao! Voldemort ôm chặt lấy Harry, rồi lại không biết nên làm thế nào với cậu bé. ” Ta biết, chuyện ta làm rất bừa bãi, sau lại không xử lý tốt, để em chịu oan ức. Toàn bộ đều là ta sai, ta sai rồi, được không? Cho ta một cơ hội, để ta sửa sai, được không?”

Được nửa ngày, Harry mới nhỏ giọng lên tiếng. Như thế là đủ rồi, nếu tiếp tục nháo nữa sẽ khiến Voldemort để ý.

Voldemort không hy vọng lắm Harry sẽ tin tưởng hắn ngay lập tức, hắn chỉ cần Harry lực chọn tin tưởng hắn, lựa chọn ở lại bên người hắn, thế là được, có một số việc phải làm mới khiến người khác tin.

Harry trở lại tẩm thất, mở cửa, thấy ba người khác ngủ say, chỉ có Snape ngồi ở bên giường, cầm sách pháp thuật, yên lặng nhìn cậu.

” Làm sao vậy, Severus? Trễ thế này, còn chưa ngủ?” Harry cảm thấy kỳ lạ, hỏi. Người này thức khuya như vậy, chẳng lẽ không mệt?

Snape thở dài, ” Tớ đang chờ cậu, Harry.”

” Sao?” Harry dừng tay, cầm lấy áo ngủ đi đến bên giường, ” Chờ tớ, có việc gì?”

” Hôm nay, không có chuyện gì chứ?” Snape theo bản năng nhìn mắt Harry, không đỏ cũng không sưng, dấu vết đã bị che lấp, nhưng hắn thấy, trên khuôn mặt còn đọng nước mắt.

Harry chớp chớp mắt, ” Cậu…… Thấy được?”

” Kỳ thật tất cả mọi người đều chú ý. Giáo sư Voldemort vội vàng lao ra ngoài, còn mang theo mấy người. Tớ nghĩ cậu đã xảy ra chuyện, cho nên liền lặng lẽ đi theo.” Đôi mắt đen của Snape không có một tia sáng, giống như hang sâu. ” Cô ta khiến cậu khóc?”

Harry im lặng, ngón tay gõ gõ lên giường, ” Còn có ai thấy?”

” Yên tâm, dám đi ra chỉ có mình tớ, Lucius không có gan.”

Nghe xong lời Snape, Harry cười đứng dậy lắc đầu, ” Không có gì, chỉ là một chút thủ đoạn nhàm chán mà thôi.” Cậu bổ sung thêm một câu, ” Đừng nói cho Voldy, Sev.”

Snape gật đầu. ” Vậy vì sao khóc? Cậu chưa từng khóc.” Hắn hiển nhiên không thể tưởng được Harry cố ý khóc, bởi vì Harry luôn cho rằng khóc là biểu hiện yếu đuối.

Harry le lưỡi, ” Tình thế cần, không được nói cho Voldy, Sev.”

Thẳng đến lúc này, Snape mới yên tâm. Lúc ấy thấy nước mắt Harry, hắn rất tức giận. Là bạn thân sáu năm, hắn đương nhiên hiểu rõ tính cách của Harry, nếu không có chuyện gì sao Harry lại khóc như mưa, có thể tưởng tượng người phụ nữ kia đã làm chuyện bỉ ổi. Đợi đến bây giờ, chỉ cần Harry nói một câu, nếu muốn trả thù, hắn đương nhiên sẽ tham gia. Nhưng là Harry cố ý diễn kịch…… Một khi người dùng thủ đoạn là Harry, hắn cũng không thèm quản. Tội nghiệp nam nhân kia…… A, cũng may người mình thích là Remus Lupin tốt bụng thật thà.

” Đúng rồi, chuyện lang dược thế nào?” Harry thuận miệng hỏi một câu, chuẩn bị đi tắm rửa.

Snape nhíu mày, ” Tiến hành đúng tình tự, nhưng……”

” Nhưng?” Harry nghiêng đầu.

Suy nghĩ, tựa hồ có cái gì hiển hiện ra, nhưng Snape lại không thể hiểu rõ. ” Không có gì, có lẽ tớ quá nhạy cảm, mọi chuyện vẫn tốt, vấn đề rất nhỏ, rất nhanh là giải quyết xong.”

” Ừ.” Snape không xác định, Harry cũng không để tâm chuyện nhỏ kia. ” Vậy ngủ đi, Severus, ngày mai còn phải lên lớp.”

” Cậu cũng ngủ sớm một chút.” Snape thoải mái lui vào giường ngủ.

Tắm rửa xong, Harry mệt mỏi nằm trên giường, trong đầu đều là tình cảnh ở tẩm thất của Voldemort.

Cậu không thể không thừa nhận, cậu làm việc không đúng với phong cách của cậu. Cậu động tâm với Voldy, vì thực hiện mục của mình mà lừa gạt Voldy, Harry Potter trước kia sẽ không làm chuyện như vậy, trước kia cậu tuyệt đối sẽ không vì lợi ích của mình mà lừa gạt Ron và Hermione. Nhưng Harry Potter hiện tại đã làm như vậy. Lợi dụng nước mắt của mình, ép Voldy giải tán nhóm tình nhân, đây không phải chuyện làm cậu thật sự vui vẻ. Nhưng cậu không hối hận, tưởng tượng bên người Voldemort có nhiều người như vậy khiến cậu tức giận, tựa như động vật bị xâm phạm lãnh thổ, không thể khống chế mà dùng thủ đoạn. Voldy là của cậu, không thể chia sẻ cho người khác. Bởi vậy phải mượn tay Voldy, cảnh cáo những người kia, tuy rằng Voldy sẽ xử lý không nhẹ, nhưng sẽ khiến kẻ những kẻ kia không thể lại gần, thậm chí hoàn toàn biến mất. Cậu không muốn bởi vì sự ghen tị của mình mà ảnh hưởng đến Voldy, cậu cười tự giễu, quả thật đã đặt bản thân lên cao rồi.

Mọi việc vốn được sắp xếp, chỉ có bức tranh là ngoài kế hoạch. Harry thật không ngờ Voldemort yêu cậu hai lần, lúc đó cậu kích động đến mức thiếu chút nữa thì quên nên làm gì tiếp theo. Vui vẻ trong lòng tạm thời chưa thể nói ra, cứ âm thầm vui vẻ vậy. Tâm trạng bồng bềnh nhất thời yên tĩnh lại, cậu không nên quá khắt khe với Voldemort, hắn đã vì cậu như vậy, như vậy, Harry Potter, mày còn do dự cái gì, sợ hãi cái gì, trốn tránh cái gì?

Tương lai là do chính mình nắm giữ.


	73. 121-123

Qua một đêm náo nhiệt, sáng hôm sau, Hogwarts khôi phục lại vẻ yên bình như xưa. Harry và Snape ra khỏi tẩm thất, Lucius đã chờ ở ngoài cửa, cùng đi đến đại sảnh Hogwarts. Bữa sáng luôn khiến mọi người vui vẻ, tâm trạng Harry vốn đã tốt càng tốt hơn, càng cảm thấy ngon miệng hơn. Hedwig đưa tới một tờ Nhật báo tiên tri, làm nũng cọ cọ đầu vai Harry, muốn chủ nhân cho nó một miếng cá. ” Học thói xấu.” Harry ra vẻ giận, cười mắng, thỏa mãn mong muốn của nó.

Rất nhiều học sinh Hogwarts cũng nhận được Nhật báo tiên tri, bọn họ phần lớn chú ý mục, ” Thể thao, Giải trí” Nên khi nhận báo bọn họ thường lật đến trang đó, vui vẻ đọc, đồng thời cùng bạn bè thảo luận. Nhưng hôm nay có vẻ đặc biệt, những học sinh xem mục ” Thể thao. Giải trí” đều không ai dám lên tiếng thảo luận, bọn họ khe khẽ nói nhỏ với nhau, lặng lẽ chỉ trỏ, cả đại sảnh là bầu không khí kỳ lạ.

Đầu tiên, Harry không để ý chuyện này, cậu đang đọc bài báo của Rita Skeeter phỏng vấn cậu hôm quá, bài báo này không khác bản ghi chép hôm qua. Nhìn từ trên xuống dưới, cậu yên tâm, Rita đúng là vẫn sợ Voldemort, không có nhiều thêm một từ, cũng không giảm đi một từ. Sau đó cậu cảm thấy chung quanh im lặng khác thường, trong lòng có dự cảm không rõ, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, ngạc nhiên phát hiện chính mình trở thành tiêu điểm tụ tập tầm mắt của học sinh Slytherin. Không phải là ngưỡng mộ, cũng không là lấy lòng, cũng không phải là kính sợ, mà là một loại gượng gạo nói không nên lời, một số học sinh còn len lén nhìn lên bàn của các giáo sư, nhìn Voldemort.

Harry nghi hoặc nhíu mày, sao lại thế này? Cậu dùng ánh mắt hỏi Snape. Snape chỉ chỉ tờ Nhật báo tiên tri của chính mình, ” trang 23. ” Hắn lạnh lùng nói, trong mắt không che dấu được sự quái lạ.

Voldemort cũng xem Nhật báo tiên tri nhưng hắn theo không xem mục ” Thể thao, Giải trí”. Nhìn thấy những bài báo bị hạn chế ngôn luận, hắn theo thói quen cười giả dối, sau đó ngẫm xem qua những bài báo này Dumbledore muốn nói cái gì, muốn giấu diếm, muốn lừa gạt cái gì …… Liếc mắt nhìn Dumbledore cũng xem Nhật báo tiên tri, Voldemort cười lạnh.

Giáo sư môn số học huyền bí Dick Solomon ho nhẹ một tiếng, hấp dẫn lực chú ý của Voldemort, ” Chủ nhân, ngài xem trang 23, có vẻ…… Hành vi của Rita Skeeter khiến người khác không thể nhịn được nữa!”

Chuyện bí mật đau lòng của Harry Potter. Tiêu đề vô cùng quen thuộc này khiến Harry vỗ trán thở dài. Người phụ nữ kia lại biến thành côn trùng đi nghe trộm xung quanh!

Bài báo của Rita không dài, từ đầu đến cuối đề là nói láo. Đầu tiên cô ta khẳng định tình cảm của Harry, nói Harry và tiểu thư Lily Evans tuy ở hai nhà đối địch nhau, nhưng Harry yêu Lily sâu sắc, cho dù bị cậu ngoại Voldemort cấm tiếp xúc, Harry vẫn luôn luôn bảo vệ ” Cô gái có mái tóc đỏ xinh đẹp Lily Evans”, ví dụ như tạo cuộc thi O.W.Ls, ví dụ như đêm tấn công ở nơi diễn ra Quidditch World Cup; tiếp theo cô ta khiến mọi người tin rằng Harry vô cùng yêu Lily, chứng cứ rõ ràng nhất chính là Harry đã nói, ” Cô gái tôi yêu phải có một mái tóc đỏ”, ở Hogwarts chỉ có Lily là tóc đỏ, thái độ của Harry đối với Lily lại đặc biệt; thứ 3 cô ta tỏ vẻ Lily không yêu Harry, chính xác hơn là Lily không dám yêu, bởi vì Voldemort kiên quyết phản đối, thậm chí lấy việc bắt Harry rời khỏi Hogwarts để uy hiếp, vì thế Lily mới yêu James Potter; thứ tư cô ta giới thiệu về James, người thừa kế của gia tộc Potter cao quý giàu có, thành tích vĩ đại, am hiểu Quidditch, giống Harry rất nhiều điểm, đương nhiên cô ta không nói giữa Lily và James thân thiết thế nào, cô ta chỉ kể ra James giống Harry chỗ nào, thậm chí còn có ảnh chụp; cuối cùng, cô ta chỉ hướng Voldemort, khiển trách Voldemort câu nệ huyết thống, tổn hại tấm lòng của cháu ngoại mình, tàn nhẫn, thô bạo, không nói đạo lý, hoàn toàn không có tình người chặt đứt tình yêu đầu tiên của Harry, đủ loại từ, khiến người đọc đau buồn, rơi lệ.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Harry là ngẩng đầu nhìn bàn của các giáo sư, thấy Voldemort đang chuyên chú xem Nhật báo tiên tri, đôi mắt đỏ không có cảm xúc gì. Chẳng lẻ Voldemort không thấy bài báo của Rita Skeeter, Harry nheo mắt nhìn kỹ số trang trong tay Voldemort, xác định Voldemort đang đọc trang thứ 23. Ực, là bình tĩnh hay là nổi điên rồi? Harry lại nhìn, kết quả phát hiện Voldemort nhìn cậu, trong đôi mắt màu đỏ là ý tứ không rõ, Harry nhanh chóng cúi đầu.

Sớm biết thế ngày hôm qua không nên nói ” Tóc màu đỏ” Nhưng không nói, lại cảm thấy có lỗi với Ginny luôn ủng hộ mình……

Thảm rồi. Nên giải thích thế nào bây giờ? Harry bắt đầu đau đầu.

Harry chuyển mắt hướng bàn Gryffindor, kết quả phát hiện một đôi trai gái đang thấp giọng cãi nhau, Sirius và Remus muốn khuyên nhưng không được, đôi mắt nhỏ của Pettigrew tràn ngập lo lắng. Rất nhanh, học sinh của ba nhà khác cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào hai người đang cãi nhau bên bàn nhà Gryffindor, cả đại sảnh nhất thời im lặng.

Cũng may Lily không có thói quen diễn trò miễn phí cho người khác xem, nói nhỏ một câu gì đó khiến James đen mặt, cô đứng lên, mái tóc đỏ xinh đẹp, cũng không quay đầu lại, nhanh chóng rời khỏi đại sảnh Hogwarts. James há mồm, cứng lưỡi, ngơ ngác sững sờ.

Sirius vừa thấy tình huống không đúng, dùng sức lay James, thấp giọng quát: ” Ngu ngốc, ngồi đó làm gì, không mau đuổi theo?!”

” Nhưng, nhưng, nhưng là……” James nhíu chặt lông mày, ánh mắt thù hận quét về phía bàn Slytherin, trong lòng do dự có nên đuổi theo Lily xin lỗi hay không.

Sirius tức giận muốn cho James một cái tát, ” Tớ nói, James, sao cậu không tin Lily? Tin tưởng bài báo bịa đặt của Rita Skeeter? Nếu Lily và Harry Potter thực sự có cái gì, cũng chỉ có thể là Harry Potter đơn phương mà thôi!”

James ghét nhất chính là cái này! Vì sao Harry yêu Lily? Còn yêu sâu sắc như vậy? Vì sao là Lily xuất thân từ Muggle, mà không phải là máu trong……

Sự ghen tị đang lớn lên trong lòng James, giống như độc dược ăn mòn tâm linh James. Hắn ghen tị với Harry, bởi vì hắn biết Lily có bao nhiêu sùng bái Harry; đồng thời hắn càng ghen tị với Lily, bởi vì cô có được sự ưu ái đặc biệt từ Harry. Một tâm chia làm hai nửa, ghen tị với hai người khác nhau, trong đó một người lại là bạn gái của mình, đột nhiên ý thức được điều này, James hoàn toàn lâm vào mơ hồ, hoàn toàn mất phương hướng.

” James, tớ không cần biết cậu nói gì với Lily gì, tớ chỉ muốn nói cho cậu, nếu bây giờ cậu không đuổi theo cậu ấy, cậu chắc chắn mất cậu ấy!” Remus thật sự đứng nhìn không được nữa, mở miệng nhắc nhở James. Lúc trước James điên cuồng theo đuổi Lily, cho nên hắn có thể hiểu James không hy vọng mất đi Lily, nhưng vì một tên Slytherin vĩnh viễn không có khả năng chen chân vào giữa bọn họ, có cần thiết phải cãi nhau như vậy không?

Pettigrew nghe vậy, gật đầu liên tục, ” Remus nói rất đúng! James, mau đuổi theo xin lỗi Lily, nếu không cậu sẽ mất đi cậu ấy!”

Bị Remus nói, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh lại, James chạy ra khỏi đại sảnh. Không nói đến đối tượng Harry yêu nữa, hắn đâu có dễ dàng theo đuổi Lily, không thể lại để mất cô ấy, Lily và hắn là một đôi trời sinh, Harry Potter và hắn vốn là người của hai thế giới khác nhau!

Nhìn thấy James như gió lao ra, Harry mới thở phào nhẹ nhóm, cậu không muốn chuyện của cha mẹ mình bởi vì một bài báo bịa đặt của Rita Skeeter mà tan thành mây khói. Phải biết rằng, ánh mắt căm thù của James khiến cậu dựng tóc gáy. Không biết rốt cuộc Rita Skeeter nghe lén ai nói chuyện, lại viết nên bài báo như vậy, khiến cậu muốn giải thích cũng không được. Có lẽ thái độ của mình đối với Lily không rõ ràng? Cậu ngẩng đầu, lại nhìn về phía bàn giáo sư, lúc này Voldemort đã thả tờ báo xuống, phát hiện ánh mắt của Harry, cũng nhìn về phía Harry, đôi mắt màu đỏ tối tăm, khó hiểu.

Harry thở dài, cái này là tự làm tự chịu. Lần này người nháo, sẽ không phải là mình nữa!

Trước khi Lily đi vào tẩm thất của nữ sinh, James đuổi kịp cô.

” Lily, Lily, xin lỗi, tớ sai rồi, tớ không nên hoài nghi cậu, lòng tớ quá hẹp hòi, tớ rất ghen tị, tớ là kẻ ngu ngốc! Cậu trừng phạt tớ thế nào cũng được, ngàn vạn lần đừng không để ý tới tớ, đừng rời khỏi tớ! Lily, không có cậu tớ sẽ chết!”

James dùng từ cẩn thận, thấp giọng giải thích, ánh mắt đáng thương, nghiêm túc phê bình và tự kiểm điểm mình. Mong Lily tha thứ cho hắn. Kỳ thật Lily cũng cảm giác James ghen tị là có lý, vì ngày hôm qua câu trả lời của Harry với phóng viên dễ dàng khiến người ta liên tưởng đến, ngay cả chính cô cũng có chút nghi ngờ, cho nên cô không quá trách James, hai người lại thân thiết như ban đầu.

Mây đen tản đi. Nhưng, bống nhiên Lily nói: ” James, chúng ta phải xin lỗi Harry.”

” Xin lỗi?” Lông mày James nhíu chặt.

Lily kiên trì, ” Đừng quên, nếu không phải chúng ta cho Rita Skeeter phỏng vấn, thì sẽ không có chuyện này…… Chúng ta phải xin lỗi Harry.”

Lily hiểu được, là một Gryffindor dũng cản, dám làm dám chịu, bài báo của Rita Skeeter mang đến rắc rối lớn cho Harry, nếu giả vờ như không biết, thật sự là trơ tráo, không phù hợp với tác phong của Gryffindor. Một khi Lily đã mở miệng, James cũng liền đáp ứng, nhưng hắn ngập ngừng nói ra điều kiện với Lily: ” Lily, để tớ nói chuyện một mình với Harry, được không? Tớ không muốn cậu và cậu ta gặp mặt. Nói thật, tớ rất để ý đến mẫu phụ nữ cậu ta thích.”

James nói cũng trúng nỗi băn khoăn của Lily, cô sợ mẫu người Harry nói là cô, cô không biết phải đối mặt với Harry thế nào, cô và Harry là bạn bè thân thiết, người cô yêu là James. Yên lặng vài giây chung, cô đồng ý với James.

Nhưng Lily không ngờ được tâm tư của James không đơn giản như thế. Hắn thật sự sợ Harry và Lily gặp mặt, nhưng không chỉ vì hắn không thích Lily gặp người ngưỡng mộ cô, mà còn vì hắn không muốn nhìn thấy biểu hiện vui vẻ của Harry khi gặp Lily, dáng tươi cười vui vẻ như thế của Harry chỉ nên vì người khác, ví dụ như …… Dù sao không được là Lily.

Harry buồn bực đi sau mọi người, cố gắng đi chậm nới rộng khoảng cách. Không khác trước kia là bao, bài báo của Rita quả thật khiến nhiều học sinh chỉ trỏ cậu, duy nhất giúp cậu vui vẻ một chút chính là học sinh Slytherin không giống như trong trí nhớ của Harry – bỏ đá xuống giếng (là do sợ Voldy nhà anh đấy ạ). Hiện tại cậu muốn tra tấn Rita Skeeter một phen, giống như Hermione làm năm đó, làm Rita biết trời cao đất dày.

Đang lúc cậu cắn răng muốn báo thù rửa hận, James lại xuất hiện trước mặt cậu, rất lịch sự, giống như không hề bị bài báo của Rita làm kích động. ” Harry, có chuyện tớ phải xin lỗi cậu.”

Sau đó hắn liền giải thích với Harry, cuối cùng Harry cũng hiểu được nguồn gốc bài báo của Rita, cười gượng. Harry tin rằng dụng ý của Lily và James là tốt – ít nhất là trước mặt Lily, James sẽ tốt,nhưng Rita Skeeter là ai? Cô ta là kẻ có thể vặn vẹo bóp méo lời nói của người khác, cũng rất giỏi về việc thu hút sự chú ý của các phù thủy, vì thế ý tốt của Lily bị chà đạp.

” Cho nên, thật sự xin lỗi, đã gây rắc rối cho cậu.” James xấu hổ cười. Không chỉ là khiến Harry rơi vào rắc rối, ngay cả hắn và Lily cũng gặp rắc rối, đây mới chỉ trong Hogwarts, không biết ở ngoài Hogwarts, hắn và Lily còn bị nói thành dạng gì.

Một bàn tay thon dài đặt trên đầu Harry, ngón tay luồn vào mái tóc đen, mang đến một luồng ấm áp. Gương mặt Voldemort anh tuấn lạnh lùng, từ trên cao nhìn xuống James, ” Đã làm sai thì phải sửa. Một câu xin lỗi có thể xong việc, thì hẳn nên dẹp bỏ bộ pháp thuật.”

James sững sờ một chút, ” Nhưng là, luật bảo vệ phóng viên ….”

” Đó là chuyện của cậu. Cậu nên chịu trách nhiệm với hành vi của mình.” Voldemort không chút thương tình cắt ngang lời James.

James thiếu chút nữa hộc máu, nếu biết sẽ gặp phải Voldemort, hắn cũng không đến xin lỗi, ít nhất là hôm nay không đến. bây giờ phải gánh một gánh nặng trên lưng. Rita Skeeter có luật bảo vệ phóng viên che chở, ngay cả Voldemort cũng không làm gì được cô ta, một phù thủy chưa tốt nghiệp có thể làm gì? Nếu như báo chưa phát hành, hắn còn có thể lợi dụng thế lực của gia tộc mà chèn ép, nhưng hôm nay đã đăng báo, lại bị cú đưa đến khắp nước Anh, phù thủy nước Anh đều đã biết, hắn còn có thể làm gì chứ?

Cố ý gây khó dễ cho người khác!


	74. 124-125

James không cam lòng rời đi, Harry ngẩng đầu lên, trông thấy hàng mi cao cao và nụ cười của Voldemort, liền đem hai từ ” Cảm ơn ” nuốt vào trong bụng. Thoạt nhìn, Voldemort có vẻ không thích hai từ cảm ơn của cậu, cậu ít nói là tốt nhất

Harry cúi đầu, giống như cậu bé lo lắng vì làm vỡ bình ngọc quý, bộ dáng đáng khiến Voldemort thiếu chút nữa bật cười. Hắn vội vàng hồi phục biểu hiện lạnh lùng cao ngạo, ” Harry, cơm trưa em cùng ăn với ta, trong phòng ta.”

Harry suy sụp cúi đầu, cùng Voldy ăn cơm trưa? Lúc bài báo của Rita Skeeter đang gây xôn xao sao? Ô…… Cậu sẽ không bị Voldy tử hình chứ? Cậu cũng không thể không đi a? Nhìn theo bóng lưng cao quý của Voldemort, giống như đế vương cao ngạo, trong lòng Harry vô cùng lo sợ.

Tiết cuối cùng của buổi sáng là độc dược, biểu hiện khác trước của Harry khiến nhiều người chú ý, biểu hiện trong tiết học này của cậu chỉ có thể dùng từ vô cùng thê thảm để hình dung, giống như thân thể cậu đang ở đây nhưng hồn đã bay tới nơi xa lắc xa lơ nào đó. Snape nhắc nhở cậu,nhưng tình hình không hề cải thiện. Hết tiết học, hồn Harry giống như đã quay lại, nhưng hành vi càng thêm quái lạ, giống như kẹo dẻo bám chặt lấy Snape, khiến Snape phiền đến mức muốn lấy đũa phép ra cho Harry một thần chú hóa đá.

” Này, buông ra, tớ muốn đi ăn cơm trưa!” Snape rống to.

” Tớ cũng muốn ăn.” Harry ôm chặt cánh tay Snape.

” Không phải cậu và giáo sư Voldemort cùng dùng bữa trưa sao?” Snape chịu đủ chèn ép hỏi cậu, đành phải từ bỏ ý định làm Harry buông tay hắn, người này tám phần là đỉa!

Harry vẻ mặt cầu xin, đáng thương, cố gắng nhỏ nước mắt, đáng tiếc hôm nay chưa kịp chuẩn bị, nên không có cái dùng. ” Voldy rất khủng bố, tớ không muốn một mình đối mặt với hắn.”

Snape nổi gân xanh, Harry không muốn một mình đối mặt Voldemort, chẳng lẽ hắn muốn sẵn sàng vì bạn mà bỏ lại mạng sao? Cái này không phù hợp với phong cách của Slytherin. Hắn đau đầu nhìn phía trước, đột nhiên cười gian xảo, ” Harry, cậu thật sự không muốn cùng giáo sư Voldemort ăn cơm trưa sao?”

” Sev, cậu và tớ cùng đi.” Harry dùng khuôn mặt lấy lòng kéo kéo cánh tay Snape, hiện tại cậu chỉ có thể trông cậy Snape giúp cậu.

” Harry……”

” Sao?”

” Cậu phải biết rằng, nguyên tắc đầu tiên của nhà Slytherin, vĩnh viễn không đặt bản thân vào hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm.”

Harry nghi hoặc đứng dậy, trì độn như cậu cũng cảm thấy có điều gì mờ ám. Snape sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ nói những lời này, nhất định không tốt. Cậu đột nhiên liên tưởng đến một khả năng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhất thời sợ tới mức trắng bệch, căng thẳng quay đầu lại, không ôm hy vọng nhìn ra sau, sau đó tuyệt vọng.

Voldemort đang đứng cách cậu ba bước, đôi mắt màu đỏ lạnh lùng nheo lại, miệng mỉm cười, rất giống rồng lửa chuẩn bị phun lửa vào con mồi. Mà con mồi, đương nhiên là Harry.

” Giáo sư Voldemort, ở đây không còn việc của em, em đi trước.” Snape biểu hiện bộ dáng cuối cùng cũng có thể yên tâm, khiến hai mắt Harry bốc hỏa.

Voldemort khẽ gật đầu, ” Trò đi đi, đừng lỡ cơm trưa.”

Vì thế dưới ánh mắt căm giận của Harry, Snape rất nhanh bỏ đi, ngay cả một ánh mắt an ủi cũng không cho Harry.

Còn lại Voldemort và Harry, Voldemort nhìn Harry đang cúi đầu, nói câu tiếp theo, ” Đi.” Sau đó đi trước, Harry im lặng theo sau, cầu nguyện cho chính mình.

Gia tinh đưa lên một bàn thức ăn, nhưng Harry không có cảm giác muốn ăn. Voldemort cắt thịt bò thành miếng nhỏ rồi bỏ vào bát cho Harry, ” Nếm thử xem mùi vị thế nào.” Thấy Harry không có ý muốn động, hắn nhẹ nhàng cười, ” Ta không có ý định hỏi chuyện cô gái có mái tóc đỏ.”

Harry nâng đầu lên, kinh ngạc nhìn hắn.

” Harry, em ở đây là đủ.”

Thời gian lâu như vậy, hắn biết rõ giữa Harry và Evans chỉ là tình bạn bè, còn chuyện trước kia Harry và cô gái tóc đỏ nào đó có chuyện gì…… Hắn đâu cần để ý. Tim Harry vốn đã sớm dành cho hắn.

Ăn no, Harry lười biếng nằm trong lòng Voldemort, thỉnh thoảng mở miệng ăn bánh ngọt Voldemort đưa tới. Voldemort thừa cơ hội này lần lượt hôn môi rồi hôn lên hai má trắng noãn của Harry, sau đó để lại dấu hôn trên cổ cậu, lộ ra nụ cười thỏa mãn.

Lúc trước thái độ rộng rãi của nam nhân khiến Harry rất cảm động, chủ động hôn lên má của nam nhân, Voldemort hiển nhiên sẽ không bỏ cơ hội trời cho này, rốt cục con sói đói lâu cũng được một bữa no. Tuy cuối cùng Harry vẫn cự tuyệt Voldemort tiến vào, nhưng một nam nhân nhiều kinh nghiệm như hắn, cũng có rất nhiều dạng để chơi đùa. Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn Harry đỏ ửng lần lượt chịu khuất phục, dáng vẻ dịu dàng đáng yêu thỏa mãn dục vọng đen tối của nam nhân.

Ăn xong bánh ngọt, Harry giống như con mèo nhỏ nằm trong lòng Voldemort, cảm nhận hương hoa hồng nhàn nhạt trên người nam nhân. ” Voldy, James Potter có thể thành công không?”

” Cái gì?” Voldemort ôm cái eo mảnh khảnh của Harry, khó hiểu hỏi.

” Chính là, chính là chuyện Rita Skeeter……” Xem ra Voldemort không đem bài báo của Rita Skeeter để ở trong lòng.

Voldemort giật mình hiểu ra, ” Không thể.”

” Vì sao?” Harry cố gắng ngồi lên, hoài nghi nghiêng đầu. Gia tộc Potter là quý tộc, có địa vị ở thế giới, chẳng lẽ không làm gì được một phóng viên nho nhỏ? ” Không thể kiện cô ta tội phỉ báng sao?”

” Phỉ báng?” Voldemort cười lắc đầu, ” Không hợp với quy định của luật bảo vệ phóng viên.”

Luật bảo vệ phóng viên? Harry nhớ rõ James cũng nhắc tới danh từ này, có vẻ không biết phải làm gì, ” Đó là cái gì? Rất mạnh sao?”

Nghe Harry hỏi như vậy, Voldemort cảm thấy rất vớ vẩn, ” Harry, thật không hiểu 6 năm nay em học được gì. Ngoài học tập, em cũng phải chú ý cái khác chứ.”

Luật bảo vệ phóng viên được thành lập 100 năm trước, là một bộ luật chuyên bảo vệ quyền lợi của phóng viên, tôn chỉ của nó là bảo vệ quyền ngôn luận của phóng viên và bảo vệ thân nhân của họ. Đại khái quy định một khi ngôn luận của phóng viên đã được phát hành, phóng viên có thể được bảo vệ tuyệt đối an toàn, những hành vi đe dọa đến an toàn của phóng viên như tố cáo, xúc phạm đều bị xử lý.

Harry há to miệng, lần đầu nghe nói của bộ luật mạnh như vậy, khiến cậu lắp bắp. ” Vậy, vậy, rất, rất……”

” Quá mức, đương nhiên. Nhưng năm đó các phù thủy và bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật chế định ra luật này có quan hệ rất tốt với phóng viên, hơn nữa lúc ấy phóng viên xảy ra mâu thuẫn với các quý tộc có địa vị nên gặp nhiều nguy hiểm, bởi vậy luật này ra đời không có gì là kỳ lạ.”

” Vậy ngươi còn muốn James Potter……?”

” Đưa cho gia tộc Potter một vấn đề khó, ai bảo họ dạy một tên Gryffindor không có đầu óc.” Voldemort ác ý cười.

Harry đảo mắt xem thường, cậu còn tưởng rằng có thể cho Rita Skeeter một bài học, ai biết là khiến James cùng gia tộc Potter gặp rắc rối.

Voldemort nhìn nhìn Harry, tay trái trụ cái ót của Harry, hôn lên đôi môi nhỏ nhắn đáng yêu của cậu, tay phải luồn vào áo choàng, một đường đi lên, cuối cùng dừng ở hai điểm đỏ hồng, vừa trêu chọc trong miệng, vừa thưởng thức biểu hiện ngây ngô của Harry. Harry thở dốc ngã trên người Voldemort.

” Nếu Harry muốn dạy cho Rita Skeeter một bài học, ta liền bảo bộ pháp thuật cho cô ta nếm thử cơm tù một chút.” Voldemort cười gian, nhỏ giọng nói bên tai Harry.

Kỳ thật hắn có thể giết Rita Skeeter, cô ta chỉ là một vai hề, so với Harry, cô ta chỉ như con kiến. Cô ta khiến Harry cảm thấy khó chịu, hắn nên giết cô ta, luật bảo vệ phóng viên có tác dụng với người khác, nhưng đối với hắn chỉ là đồ bỏ. Chẳng qua cô ta còn có chỗ dùng, cô ta quá khích, thích kích động, đổi trắng thay đen, người như vậy lợi dụng rất tốt, hắn có thể dùng cô ta để mê hoặc phù thủy bình thường, cho nên, trước mắt, cô ta được giữ lại. Thật có lỗi, Harry. Đợi chiến tranh chấm dứt, mà có lẽ không cần lâu như vậy, hắn sẽ hoàn thành mong muốn của Harry.

Ngày hôm sau, hậu quả do bài báo của Rita Skeeter gây ra đã xuất hiện, vô số cú xông lên bàn ăn của Gryffindor và Slytherin, làm ba người trong cuộc càng gặp rắc rối. Ngược lại người bị chỉ trích nhiều nhất là Voldemort thì cực kỳ yên ổn.

Ba ngày sau, thời báo pháp thuật đăng tin trang đầu, nói rằng Rita Skeeter là người hóa thú không đăng ký! ” Cô ta có thể biến thành một con nhện!” Báo chí nói chắc chắn.

Một giờ sau, Rita Skeeter bị bộ pháp thuật gọi lên thẩm tra, bởi vậy phải ở tù đợi 15 ngày, lễ giáng sinh và lễ đón năm mới đều diễn ra trong tù. Sau 15 ngày đó, bộ pháp thuật tuyên bố, Rita không thể biến thành con nhện, vụ án kết thúc. (ặc ặc, tội nghiệp)

Đương nhiên, dư âm của bài báo viết về vụ án của Rita lần thứ 2 gây xôn xao.


	75. Chương 126

Ở trang viên Voldemort, hai vị chủ nhân trải qua Lễ Giáng Sinh cực kỳ vui vẻ.

Voldemort không yêu cầu Harry tham gia buổi tiệc đêm Giáng Sinh, tối đó Harry và Nagini ở trong phòng xem phim; Tiếp theo Harry và Voldemort cùng nhau trải qua đêm giao thừa hạnh phúc, đến nhà hàng ngon nhất ở London dùng bữa, cuối cùng là đi nghe nhạc, tóm lại, tâm trạng hai người rất vui vẻ, đều cảm thấy sự tồn tại của đối phương là hạnh phúc lớn nhất của mình.

Về chính trị, Harry không tận lực tránh đi, cũng không cố ý tiếp xúc, chỉ là Voldemort có lúc vô ý hay cố ý nói cho cậu nghe. Tình hình thế giới pháp thuật so với hai năm trước đã căng thẳng hơn, một số bộ phận Tử thần thực tử và Hội phượng hoàng đã biểu hiện ra bên ngoài, tấn công lẫn nhau, để bảo vệ những bộ phận khác không xảy ra tổn thất, hai bên không có động tĩnh gì – hoặc là nói cứ để mặc thực lực hai bên lộ ra ngày càng nhiều. ” Đều là những bộ phận bên ngoài, không có chỗ dùng.” Voldemort cười nói, rất vui vẻ nhìn tình cảnh trước mắt – Harry ngồi trên sofa, đầu của Voldemort gác trên đùi Harry, chân Harry thẳng tắp lại mềm mại, gối thật thoải mái – đây là quyền lợi hắn tranh thủ được mấy ngày hôm nay, vô cùng đáng giá. ” Không chạm đến lợi ích chính. Hai bên vẫn còn thăm dò, vừa tập hợp sức mạnh, vừa loại trừ những thứ vô dụng. Hiện tại ta phải làm chính là chờ đợi. Dumbledore là ai? Ta chắc chắn ông ta sẽ lật con bài quan trọng nhất ở thời khắc mấu chốt, ta chờ, ta chờ đến lúc đó, ta cùng ông ta đấu trận cuối cùng, ta và ông ta, chỉ có một người có thể sống.”

Buông quyển sách [Nguồn gốc pháp thuật] trong tay, tim Harry đập loạn nhịp, chỉ có một người có thể sống? Câu nói này quen thuộc cỡ nào, quen thuộc đến mức cậu đột nhiên thốt ra. ” Nếu…… Ngươi chết……” Cậu nói không nổi nữa, trong lòng đau khổ mà chua xót.

” Ta sẽ không chết. Ta sẽ mang thế giới này dâng cho em, sau đó vĩnh viễn cùng em bên nhau.” Voldemort nắm tay Harry, nắm chặt, khóe miệng là nụ cười tràn đầy tự tin tràn, đôi mắt đỏ tươi hiện lên sự kiên định. Harry là báu vật hắn chờ đợi bao nhiêu năm, hắn tuyệt đối không buông tay, sẽ không để Harry lặp lại cuộc sống đau khổ.

” Ừ…… Ta tin ngươi.”

Kì nghỉ trôi qua, lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám đã trở lại, đầu tiên là học ba lời nguyền không thể tha thứ. Chương trình học này Harry không bắt James thực hành trước, một cậu bé vừa mới học ba lời nguyền ác độc như thế không thể nào quen với việc giết chóc. Tuy trước kia cậu không chỉ một lần đưa ếch hay giun đi gặp Merlin, thậm chí giết vài con chó nhỏ con mèo nhỏ, nhưng đó là kết quả lúc vô thức, lúc ấy cậu cũng không biết hành động của mình có nghĩa gì, hôm nay trưởng thành cậu đã hiểu rõ, thấy hai mắt của con chuột nhỏ đều là tuyệt vọng, bị Harry dùng các các cách khác nhau giết chết hoặc là nhìn thấy chúng nó nhận lời nguyền tra tấn mà toàn thân run rẩy hét lên, mà cậu không chỉ một lần sử dụng thần chú lên người con chuột nhỏ đáng thương, James rất khó có thể tiếp thu.

May mắn ngay từ đầu Harry không có ý định để James thực hành chuyện khó khăn như vậy, bởi vì cậu cần dạy học sinh làm sao chống lại lời nguyền chết chóc, nói không chừng có đôi khi còn tự thể nghiệm lời nguyền không thể tha thứ của các học sinh để giúp họ sửa chữa sai lầm, mấy cái này mà do James làm thì rất nguy hiểm.

Số con nhện trong rừng cấm không còn nhiều lắm. Dù Nagini không có hứng thú với hương vị của con nhện, nhưng nó lại thích phóng độc vào chúng, sau đó vui vẻ nhìn những con nhện đó chết đi – do đó Hagrid thường xuyên vào rừng cấm, muốn bắt cho được hung thủ khiến mấy con nhện căm hận. Vì thế mà Harry chỉ có thể sử dụng chuột bạch, nhưng sau khi mấy con chuột nhỏ này trải qua khóa học, ngay cả còn mèo của Filch cũng không thèm nhìn.

Harry có thể cảm giác được Lily giữ khoảng cách với cậu, chỉ là trực giác. Khoảng cách giữa bọn họ vốn đã cách xa nhau ngàn dậm, hôm nay lại càng xa. Mà ngược lại, số lần James và cậu nói chuyện tăng lên rất nhiều, khi nói chuyện cũng nói đến rất nhiều chuyện riêng tư, khoảng cách giữa hai người ngắn lại không ít, quan hệ giữa hai người thân thiết hơn rất nhiều, tình hình có vẻ rất tốt. Harry không dùng chiết tâm bí thuật với James nữa, cậu đã từng sử dụng lúc trước rồi, hơn nữa cậu nghĩ mình cũng hiểu được hành vi của James – giả làm bạn tốt của cậu sau đó tìm thông tin tình báo! Trùng hợp là cậu cũng có dự định giống James, Harry đắc ý nghĩ. Nhưng Harry lại không từng nghĩ rằng, tâm tư của thiếu niên dễ dàng thay đổi – Harry đã qua cái tuổi này, hoàn cảnh này, bầu không khí này, quá xa quá xa.


	76. 127-128

Ngày 22 tháng 1, trận Quidditch giữa Slytherin và Ravenclaw, Harry phát huy xuất sắc, thoải mái bắt được trái Snitch, Slytherin thắng với tỉ số 460:100, thế nhưng vẫn thua Gryffindor 20 điểm. Học sinh nhà Slytherin cũng không bởi vậy mà uể oải, ai cũng biết đội Quidditch kém cỏi nhất Hogwarts là Hufflepuff, bọn họ rất tự tin đến trận Slytherin gặp Hufflepuff thì sẽ thắn với tỉ số lớn hơn Gryffindor.

Lúc Harry đang soạn chương trình cho lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, cậu dự cảm vấn đề người sói Dumbledore không dễ dàng giải quyết. Những cái khác như người khổng lồ, quái vật, Âm Binh, hiện tại là những loại bị phù thủy căm hận, Dumbledore có thể không cần cố kị hay gặp khó khăn gì khi đưa đến cho học sinh luyện tập, chỉ có người sói – số lượng người sói không nhiều, đại bộ phận đứng về phía Voldemort, nếu Dumbledore bắt đi một người sói, chắc chắn Voldemort sẽ tố cáo lên bộ pháp thuật, còn một bộ phận nhỏ những người sói thì muốn sống cuộc sống như một phù thủy bình thường, sao Dumbledore có thể thuyết phục họ hiện nguyên hình rồi tới Hogwarts. Cho nên lúc trước hai người thảo luận vấn đề này, biểu hiện của Dumbledore không đủ tự tin, chỉ nói sẽ thử xem. Kết quả ông thất bại. Nhưng đối với Dumbledore mà nói, đây không phải là vấn đề lớn, hẳn sẽ có phương pháp giải quyết.

Một buổi tối, Harry đã phụ đạo xong môn thiên văn học, cùng Voldemort đi xuống tháp thiên văn. Voldemort khoác áo choàng vào cho Harry, áo choàng vừa ấm áp vừa sang trọng.

” Sắp đến ngày trăng tròn.” Voldemort đột nhiên nói.

Harry nghi hoặc nhìn hắn, không rõ nam nhân này đang nghĩ đến chuyện gì.

Voldemort đắc ý nói: ” Dumbledore xin ta giúp hắn tìm một người sói.”

Harry kinh ngạc, ” Ta còn cho rằng hiểu trưởng Dumbledore sẽ xin một người sói từ Azkaban.” Sao lại mở miệng nhờ Voldemort?

” Em tưởng lão già kia muốn làm gì cũng được sao? Azkaban, nếu không được sự đồng ý của ta, Azkaban không giám thả một kẻ tội phạm nào!” Voldemort nói xong, tỏ ra vô cùng kiêu ngạo.

Ực, Harry áo não nghĩ, sao cậu lại quên mất đám quái vật trong Azkaban là cùng một ruộc với Voldemort chứ.

” Chọn thời gian đi, một tháng chỉ có hai ngày trăng tròn, đừng chậm trễ chương trình.”

” Được.” Harry cũng biết thời gian gấp gáp, ” Vậy bắt đầu từ ngày trăng tròn.”

Voldemort gật đầu, ” Tùy theo ý của em, ngày mai ta phái người mang người sói tới.” Nghĩ một chút, hắn biết Harry quan tâm Snape, cũng quan tâm Remus, nên bổ sung một câu, ” Đừng quên chuyện Remus Lupin. Chương trình người sói không có khả năng chấm dứt trong hai buổi học, em phải làm cho nhóm học sinh không nghi ngờ chuyện Lupin không thể đi học vào ngày trăng tròn.”

Lời của Voldemort đã nhắc nhở Harry, đúng vậy, cậu phải che dấu chuyện của Remus, một khi bị nhóm học sinh nhận thấy được cái gì đó, Remus đáng thương sẽ bị đuổi học!

” Lý do?” Đôi môi mỏng của Snape khép lại, biểu hiện sự nghiêm túc, mái tóc dài vướng trên mặt, khiến Harry thấy hắn hòa nhã dễ gần hơn trong trí nhớ. Hơn nữa lời nói của hắn, không hề xảo quyệt chua ngoa như trong ấn tượng của Harry, lúc đối mặt Harry thường mang theo trêu chọc giữa bạn bè với nhau. Nhưng lúc này, lời nói ác độc đã lâu không thấy lại hiển hiện, khiến Harry thiếu chút nữa chấn thương. ” Cậu đừng tưởng có thể viện ra lý do thay Lupin, nói dối hoàn hảo yêu cầu kỹ thuật rất cao, cậu không hề có tư chất. Toàn bộ lời nói dối của cậu đều thể hiện lên trên mặt, điểm này cậu không hề khác với lũ ngu ngốc Gryffindor.”

Vô cùng thoải mái nhìn biểu hiện bị đả kích nghiêm trọng của Harry, hắn nhỏ giọng nói: ” Lý do này là chỉ có thể do Lupin nghĩ, có James Potter và Sirius Black, lời nói dối cũng được tin một chút.” Hắn nheo mắt lại, lẩm bẩm, ” Kỳ thật từ đầu cậu không nên xếp chương trình này vào, Harry, cậu làm người khác rất tổn thương.”

Harry im lặng, không còn chuyện gì để nói.

Khi biết nội dung chương trình học lần này là người sói, mặt Remus lập tức trở nên trắng bệch, không nói được cái gì, ngơ ngác ngã ngồi trên ghế.

James thấy thế, vỗ vỗ bả vai hắn an ủi,” Đừng lo lắng, sẽ không lâu đâu. Tớ xem qua giáo trình, cũng chỉ thực hành lời nguyền không thể tha thứ mà thôi, người sói lại nguy hiểm như vậy – đương nhiên, Remus, tớ không phải nói cậu.”

Sirius cũng nói: ” Không sao, Remus, chúng ta cứ chuẩn bị một lời nói dối để đối phó. Một khi Harry Potter đã biết chuyện của cậu nhưng không vạch trần, như vậy cho dù chúng ta nói lý do gì hắn cũng không để ý.”

” Cũng phải là lý do có thể yên tâm.” James liếc mắt nhìn hắn, ” Nếu không Remus sẽ gặp rắc rối.” Nếu lý do của Remus quá tệ, người đứng mũi chịu sào sẽ là Harry, hắn không thể để chuyện này xảy ra.

Trước ngày trăng tròn năm ngày, James gọi lại Harry ở lớp độc dược, ” Harry, Remus không thể tham gia khóa học đối phó với người sói, mẹ của cậu ấy đột nhiên bị bệnh, hôm qua cậu ấy đã rời khỏi trường.”

Biểu hiện của Harry là khá kinh ngạc, trong mắt cũng hiểu rõ. Năm trước cậu và James chạm trán, James biết cậu đã biết được bí mật của Remus. ” Mẹ của cậu ấy sinh bệnh sao, rất lấy làm tiếc. Hy vọng mẹ của cậu ấy có thể sớm bình phục, hy vọng Remus có thể tham gia giai đoạn tiếp theo của lớp thực hành.”

” Cám ơn ý tốt của cậu.” James một lời hai ý nghĩa.

Trước ngày trăng tròn ba ngày, Harry và James chính thức gặp người sói. Người sói đã sớm được đưa đến Hogwarts, nhưng vì an toàn của Hogwarts – kỳ thuật là vì an toàn của Harry, Voldemort đem người sói giấu đến lúc này.

Người sói bị nhốt trong lồng sắt, tuy chưa đến ngày trăng tròn, nhưng hắn vẫn vô cùng kích động, hai mắt hung ác, miệng mở to, nước miếng chảy xuống. Thấy Harry và James, hắn bổ nhào tới, vươn cánh tay dài muốn bắt lấy bọn họ, móng tay cong dài gần 5, 6 cm. Tiếng gào thét của hắn rất lớn, tràn ngập dã tính.

James khẽ nhíu mày, không phải hắn chưa thấy người sói kích động, hắn rất quen thuộc, nhưng không phải hắn không để ý. Lặng lẽ quay đầu dò xét Harry, phát hiện vẻ mặt Harry như bình thường, giống như không hề thấy biểu hiện hung ác của người sói, giống như dã thú trước mắt chỉ là một phù thủy bình thường, không cần thừa hơi chú ý.

Tim James đập loạn nhịp, dù ở trong tình cảnh nào, Harry vẫn rất nổi bật, thật không biết về sau cậu ta sẽ tìm bạn gái thế nào, một người xuất sắc như vậycó cô gái nào xứng đáng với cậu ta chứ?

” Chạng vạng ngày trăng tròn, đem hắn tới mảnh đất trống trước rừng cấm, chúng ta thực hành ở đó. Ngươi cũng phải chú ý an toàn.” Trước khi đi Harry dặn dò người canh giữ.

Chạng vạng ngày trăng tròn, học sinh đứng thành từng nhóm đợi trước rừng cấm, bọn họ tập trung lực chú ý nhìn một vòng tròn trên mặt đất, ngọn lửa màu trắng thấp thấp, có thể cảm nhận được pháp thuật rất mạnh. Nhóm học sinh thảo luận, không biết nó được dùng để làm gì.

Harry và James đã đến, bọn họ mang theo mấy trăm chiếc ghế dựa. Bọn họ chỉ huy học sinh ngồi quanh vòng trong theo cấp theo nhà, cách xa vòng tròn một thước.

Người canh giữ mang lồng sắt giam người sói đặt vào vòng trong, sau đó hướng Harry cúi chào rồi rời đi. Khi người đi rồi, Harry lại tăng thêm một tầng phòng hộ quanh vòng tròn, sau đó đũa phép nhẹ nhàng vung lên, khăn đen che và lồng sắt hoàn toàn biến mất, mà người sói nằm trên mặt đất, toàn thân được ánh trăng bao phủ.

Kêu gào, như người, như thú, tiếng hét khiến người ta sởn gai ốc. Người sói dùng bốn chân đứng trên đất, sững sờ nhìn mặt trăng, lông bắt đầu mọc lên trên người, hình người dần dần chuyển thành hình sói, hắn có vẻ rất hưởng thụ cảm giác biến hình, bởi vì hắn không ngừng phát ra tiếng hú dài, hắn là người sói biến chất, không vì bản thân là sói mà cảm thấy hổ thẹn, hắn hy vọng càng nhiều phù thủy chưa trưởng thành nhiễm càng tốt, người sói này chính là bởi vì liên tiếp tấn công 30 trẻ em mà bị bắt vào Azkaban.

Đa số học sinh đều bị hình ảnh quỷ dị trước mắt dọa sợ, cặp mắt độc ác thú tính của người sói khiến bọn họ căng thẳng không thở nổi. Quá rõ ràng, người sói này rất hy vọng có thế biến tất cả những học sinh đang ngồi đó giống mình.

” Chương trình học lần này, học cách đối phó người sói. Đi đến vòng phòng vệ, sau đó tấn công người sói. Có thể sử dụng bất cứ thần chú nào đã học, kể cả lời nguyền không thể tha thứ.” Harry chỉ vào một nam sinh, ” Bắt đầu từ cậu, lần lượt từng người.”

Nam sinh thuộc nhà Ravenclaw, bởi vì dáng người nhỏ bé nên ngồi hàng trên, cũng không ngờ mình trở thành học sinh đầu tiên đối mặt với người sói.

Hắn run rẩy đứng lên, từng bước đi tới, hai chân tại không ngừng run, nhưng qua nửa năm học tập, hắn đã rất rõ ràng hắn cần chuẩn bị cái gì trước, cho nên dù hắn rất sợ hãi, hắn vẫn giơ đũa phép lên, trong lòng lẩm nhẩm thần chú, chuẩn bị hành động trước. Nhưng khi hắn vừa mới đi tới vòng phòng vệ, người sói cũng lao lên. Sức mạnh bùng nổ khiến người sói hung hãn hơn ngày thường, không kịp để người khác phản ứng đã lao tới trước mặt nam sinh, nam sinh thấy lông khắp mặt người sói, móng vuốt sói dài sắc bén như dao, còn có nước miệng chảy ra từ miệng rất khó ngửi.

” A – ” Đa số nữ sinh hét thất thanh, trốn vào trong lòng nam sinh bên cạnh, không dám xem kết cục của nam sinh đáng thường kia, các nam sinh khác cũng ngừng thở, trên mặt đã trắng bệch.

Nhưng thảm kịch không xảy ra, người sói hung hăng bị sức mạnh vô hình đánh ngược trở lại, bay xa ra ngoài, nam sinh kia không có việc gì.

” Làm lại.” Harry lạnh lùng nói, ” Phản ứng quá chậm.”

Qua 30 phút, số người có thể làm được thấp hơn Harry nghĩ, phải ba, bốn lần học sinh mới thích ứng được tốc độ khủng khiếp của người sói, không ít nữ sinh nhát gan sợ tới mức khóc to. Nhưng khiến Harry phiền lòng, là khuôn mặt lo lắng của Snape.


	77. 129-130

Tẩm thất của nhà Slytherin nằm dưới hầm ngầm của Hogwarts, quanh năm không thấy ánh mặt trời và ánh trăng, nhưng ngoài cửa sổ, thường có mặt trời và mặt trắng do pháp thuật tạo thành, tỏa ra ánh nắng ấm áp ban ngày và ánh trăng lạnh lẽo ban đêm. Harry khác với các học sinh của nhà Slytherin, cậu thích mặt trời, thích ánh nắng ấm áp, thậm chí ánh nắng chói chang, Snape thường cười cậu, bảo cậu nên chuyển sang nhà Gryffindor, ” Chỉ có ngây thơ ngu ngốc như học sinh nhà đó mới có thể thích ánh mặt trời quá mức chói mắt, có thể giúp nhiệt tình của bọn họ sôi trào.” Cho nên ở Slytherin, cả mặt trăng và mặt trời đều suốt ngày treo ngoài cửa sổ phòng Harry, ngày đêm cùng cậu nhìn nhau.

Mặt trăng tròn cực kỳ xinh đẹp, ánh trăng êm dịu, trắng noãn như tuyết đầu mùa, và lạnh lẽo. Nếu là trước kia, chắc chắn Harry sẽ ngồi ở bên cửa sổ mà thưởng thức cho đến khi mệt mỏi kéo tới, nhưng hôm nay cậu lại nằm trên giường lăn qua lăn lại, trong lòng cực kỳ băn khoăn.

Snape…… Đang nghĩ cái gì vậy? Có phải Snape thấy người sói biến hình nên …… Sẽ không, sẽ không, Snape không phải người như vậy, hắn đã xác định việc gì thì sẽ không buông tay, hắn là người kiên định cứng cỏi……. Nhưng mà biểu tình của hắn …… Snape, hắn ghét Remus rồi sao?

Harry khó ngủ ngồi dậy, bực dọc kéo màn che ra, liền bắt gặp đôi mắt sâu thẳm âm u của Snape, “…… Severus, cậu dọa tớ sợ đó.” Harry lẩm bẩm.

Snape dời tầm mắt, ” Harry…… Cậu có biết Lupin……Hiện tại Lupin ở nơi nào không?”

” Vì sao…… Hỏi cái này?” Harry cũng dời tầm mắt, nhìn chằm chằm màn che, giống như lần đầu tiên phát hiện chúng nó nhìn rất đẹp.

” Nói cho tớ, được không?” Snape không thấy Harry trả lời, giọng nói có chút uể oải.

Harry cắn môi, kiên quyết nói: ” Severus, nếu tớ không rõ nguyên nhân cậu muốn biết Lupin ở đâu, tớ sẽ không nói cho cậu.” Muốn biết lúc này Remus ở đâu, hắn định làm gì? Qua buổi học hôm nay, hắn nên biết hiện tại Remus tuyệt đối có thể phá hủy ảo tưởng tình yêu của hắn, lúc này Remus đang là dã thú, sự hiền lành như khi là con người không còn nữa.

” Cậu ấy rất đau đớn.” Snape nhìn trăng tròn ngoài cửa sổ, ” Trước kia tớ chưa nhìn thấy người sói biến hình, chỉ biết là một phù thủy từ người biến thành sói. Nhưng hôm nay, tớ thấy rõ quá trình người biến thành sói, tớ mới rõ, một phù thủy có lương tâm sẽ cảm thấy nặng nề như thế nào. Nhân tính, bị thú tính thay thế; con người, biến thành dã thú. Nếu cậu ấy giống như người sói hôm nay, vui vẻ khi biến thành người sói, vui vẻ khi biến một phù thủy khác thành người sói, thì chắc chắn cậu ấy sẽ không đau khổ, nhưng cậu ấy là Gryffindor, một Gryffindor ngay thẳng hiền lành, loại vui vẻ đó trở thành đau đớn của cậu ấy. Bình thường lúc nào cũng lo lắng sợ hãi khi mình biến thân có công kích con người hay không, không thể không chế chính mình, dưới tác dụng của ánh trăng cậu ấy càng trở nên nhỏ bé hơn. Cậu ấy hiền lành như thế, cậu ấy … ” Snape dừng lại, trong đôi mắt hiện lên sự đau buồn, hắn không thể nói xong, bởi vì hắn đã cố hết sức. ” Tớ muốn gặp cậu ấy, muốn giúp cậu ấy, dù chỉ một lần.”

” Cậu ta sẽ không nhận ra cậu, lúc tỉnh lại cũng không nhớ rõ cậu.”

” Cái này đúng với hy vọng của tớ.” Snape chậm rãi cong khóe miệng, nở nụ cười tưởng chừng như không thể thấy.

Harry đồng ý với hành động điên khùng của Snape, hứa trăng tròn lần sau thì nói cho Snape chỗ của Lupin, ” Chỉ có hai ngày, Severus, từ 7:30 tới 10:00, tớ không thể cho cậu nhiều thời gian hơn.”

Tháng 2, trận đấu Quidditch giữa Ravenclaw và Gryffindor, Gryffindor thắng 600:280.

Tháng 3 có Lễ Phục Sinh, không thi đấu Quidditch, lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám cũng tạm dừng, yêu cầu học sinh làm bài thảo luận về cảm nhận khi đối phó với người sói. Ngày 8 tháng 4, trận Quidditch giữa Slytherin và Hufflepuff, Slytherin thắng 500:160, không thể không nói, khả năng của Hufflepuff cũng không tệ. Kể từ đó, tranh đoạt cúp Quidditch chỉ còn cuộc so tài giữa Gryffindor và Slytherin, hai nhà đều chờ trận đấu chính thức vào tháng 6.

Lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám đối phó với người sói lại tiếp tục, Remus và Snape đồng thời vắng. ” Bọn họ giúp tớ làm một việc.” Harry nở nụ cười. James khó hiểu nhìn cậu, không nói chuyện.

” Dùng côn dài đánh vào thân liễu roi ba lần, Cây liễu roi sẽ không tấn công người nữa. Bên trong cây liễu roi có một đường hầm bí mật, đi đến cuối, cậu có thể gặp cậu ấy. Nhớ kỹ, cậu chỉ có một tiếng rưỡi.” Snape ngẩng đầu nhìn trăng tròn, theo lời Harry, chui vào cây liễu roi.

Cuối hầm bí mật chính là lều thét. Trong một góc sáng sủa của lều thét có một người sói gầy yếu đang nằm, nó đang ngủ. Snape muốn lại gần nó, nhưng lại dừng bước. Dù thế nào, khoảng cách giữa hai người bọn họ vẫn rất xa cách.

Snape ngồi xuống, ngồi ở góc tường bên kia, yên lặng nhìn con sói đang ngủ say. Nó lộ ra cái trán, có vẻ trong lúc ngủ mơ vẫn rất bất an, thân thể phập phồng theo hô hấp nhè nhẹ, trên người đầy vết thương.

Chỉ cần được nhìn thấy, chỉ hy vọng có thể nhìn cậu ấy như vậy, dù chỉ một lần cũng tốt.

Trăng mười lăm tròn vằng vặc.

Snape yên lặng ngồi ở một góc của lều thét, không hề chớp mắt nhìn con sói đang ngủ say. Cho dù ngủ, Remus cũng thường thường không yên giãy dụa thân thể, giống như mơ thấy cái gì khiến hắn không yên. Dù giãy dụa thế nào, dù tư thế nào, vết thương trên người cũng không thể che dấu, một vết rồi lại một vết.

” Cậu có biết là ai làm cậu ấy bị thương không?” Hôm qua Snape trở về đã hỏi Harry như vậy.

Harry kinh ngạc quay đầu lại, ” Ai làm cậu ấy thương? Ai bị thương?”

“Lupin.”

” Không ai, Severus, người duy nhất có xích mích với cậu ấy là tớ và cậu.” Harry nhún vai.

” Nhưng trên người cậu ấy đều là vết sẹo, nhất định có người làm cậu ấy bị thương.”

Harry cẩn thận nghĩ lại, lắc đầu, ” Không có. Cha mẹ cậu ấy cũng là phù thủy, nếu có người làm cậu ấy bị thương, cha mẹ cậu ấy sẽ không ngồi yên.”

Snape im lặng. Vết thương trên người Lupin là thật, như vậy là do đâu?

” Là tự cậu ấy làm chính mình bị thương.” Harry nhớ lại lời Remus từng nói trước kia, ” Sau khi biến hình không thể khống chế thú tính, nhưng bị nhốt trong lều thét không thể ra ngoài tấn công người, cho nên tấn công chính mình.”

Tấn công chính mình sao? Snape nắm chặt tay, cố gắng khắc chế suy nghĩ muốn vỗ về vết thương trên người Lupin. Bọn họ là người của hai thế giới khác nhau, hắn không thể khiến mình ngày càng hãm sâu vào đó, hắn không thể cam đoan một khi hắn xúc động chạm lên vết thương đó hắn sẽ có phản ứng gì, nhưng chỉ nhìn thì càng đau, nếu những vết thương đó nằm ở trên người mình thì sẽ thế nào?

Hắn không phải là người không có tình cảm, bởi vì cho tới bây giờ hắn chưa từng nhận được nên hắn không hy vọng, bởi vậy hắn có thể tàn nhẫn đối với người hắn yêu, càng tàn nhẫn với chính mình. Hắn không thể ở bên Lupin, cũng không để lộ tình yêu mình dành cho Lupin. Hiện tại hắn còn có thể khống chế cảm xúc và hành động của mình, nếu hắn không khống chế, dã thú trong lòng thoát ra, sẽ phá hủy tất cả.

Nhìn Lupin, chỉ cần nhìn là được.

Nâng cổ tay nhìn đồng hồ Harry tặng hắn nhân Lễ Giáng Sinh, một chiếc đồng hồ Thụy Sĩ, đã 10:30. Đã đến giờ, hắn phải trở về, tựa như cô bé lọ lem phải về trước lúc đồng hồ điểm 12 giờ. Nhanh chóng đứng dậy, xoay người, khóe mắt liếc thấy đôi mắt màu vàng của người sói. Snape giật mình đứng tại chỗ, quay đầu lại, thấy người sói đang ngồi, hoang mang nhìn hắn.

Thời gian như dừng lại, ánh mắt Lupin không hề ác độc, mà là mờ mịt. Dù Snape biết lúc này Lupin hoàn toàn không nhận ra hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy lòng chua xót. Nếu lúc Lupin không biến hình cũng nhìn hắn như vậy, hắn sẵn sàng……

” Severus? Nên trở về! Nhanh lên!” Gương hai mặt trong túi truyền ra tiếng gọi của Harry, lớp thực hành đã chấm dứt, ba người nhóm James đã đi đến cây liễu roi, nếu Snape gặp bọn họ thì sẽ rất rắc rối.

Snape xoay người, áo choàng lay động là cảnh tượng cuối cùng Lupin nhìn thấy.

Tháng 5, Ravenclaw thắng Hufflepuff với tỉ số 300:150, vững vàng đứng ở vị trí thứ 3.

Tháng 6, lớp thực hành đặc biệt phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám kết thúc, Harry cũng giúp học sinh nhà Slytherin phụ đạo về Muggle xong, vì nhóm học sinh mãnh liệt yêu cầu, Harry đáp ứng lời Voldemort, giúp học sinh năm 7 phụ đạo thêm 1 năm, vẫn là hai tuần 1 lần. Trận chiến cuối cùng giữa Gryffindor và Slytherin tranh cúp Quidditch cũng đã đến.

Ngày diễn ra trận đấu, Snape dậy sớm, cũng kéo luôn Harry dậy, ” Hôm nay là trận đấu với Gryffindor, cậu còn ngủ nướng!”

Harry dụi mắt, ngáp một cái, ” Severus, thả lỏng, thả lỏng, không phải chỉ là…… Hô…… Quidditch…… Hô…… Thôi sao…… Hô……”

Thấy Harry vẫn còn muốn ngủ, Snape vẫy đũa phép, một bình nước lớn xuất hiện trên đầu, sau đó đổ xuống!

“Tháng 6, thời tiết nóng bức, hạ nhiệt độ, thuận tiện tẩy mồ hôi.” Snape âm hiểm cười nói.

Harry vuốt bọt nước trên mặt, không nói gì. Chọc ai cũng đừng chọc Snape……

Bầu không khí ở đại sảnh Hogwarts rất ngưng trọng, trước mặt Harry là một bàn đầy thức ăn, học sinh Slytherin hy vọng Harry có thể bắt được trái Snitch, đem thức ăn của mình đến trước mặt Harry, muốn cậu ăn nhiều, duy trì thể lực.

” Tốt nhất là lúc chúng ta vượt lên trước hoặc điểm số ngang bằng với Gryffindor thì bắt lấy trái Snitch, không được bắt lúc kém 140 điểm.” Đội trưởng Slytherin không ngừng lải nhải bên tai Harry.

Điên, thật sự là điên, Harry không chỉ thấy cầu thủ của Slytherin điên, mà cả cậu cũng điên, bị lải nhải đến điên.


	78. 131-132

Thời tiết không được tốt lắm, âm u, mây đen che kín bầu trời. ” Trời sẽ không mưa chứ?” Narcissa ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời, nhíu mày nhìn áo choàng tơ lụa cha mẹ mới gửi tới.

” Hy vọng sẽ không.” Harry cầm Tia Chớp, cố gắng nghĩ lại xem không biết sáng sớm mình có bôi dầu dự phòng cho nó hay chưa, nếu chưa thì phải lập tức trở lại tẩm thất bôi một lần.

” Merlin a.” Snape lắc lắc đầu, nếu trời mưa, tất cả mọi người sẽ ướt sũng.

11:00, giáo sư Hooch cưỡi chổi bay ra sân Quidditch, cầu thủ của Slytherin và Gryffindor cũng chỉnh đốn đội hình bay theo.

James lặng lẽ nhìn qua, phía sau Mulciber to con đang diễu võ dương oai, là một cậu bé nho nhỏ trộm ngáp, đúng là Harry. Cậu bé…… Không thể xem như cậu bé được, tuy nhỏ hơn hắn mấy tháng, nhưng pháp thuật cao hơn hắn, hành vi thành thục suy nghĩ kín đáo hơn hắn…… Không thể nói là cậu bé, nhưng chỉ nhìn qua, kiểu tóc thoải mái, kẹp tóc lóe sáng, đôi mắt to xanh lá giống như bảo thạch vì buồn ngủ ngủ mà có vẻ mơ màng, cái miệng hồng nhỏ nhắn bởi vì không ngừng ngáp lộ ra hàm răng chỉnh tề trắng noãn, hơn nữa tơ lụa mềm mại vây lấy thân thể mảnh khảnh, thấy thế nào cũng giống cậu ấm quý tộc, bởi vì được người lớn che chở, cưng chiều, nên chẳng biết thế giới bên ngoài, đôi mắt hồn nhiên trong suốt. Nhưng lại không phải là một cậu bé, lúc bị tấn công, ánh mắt bình tĩnh như nước lặng, lúc đối mặt với người sói thì không chút biểu tình, điều đó chứng minh Harry Potter đã sớm trưởng thành, đủ để đứng ở vị trí nhất của Hogwarts nhìn xuống các học sinh khác. Trận đấu Quidditch 8 tháng trước, hành động liều mạng của cậu đã khiến mọi người phải hoảng sợ, mới có thể cảm thấy cậu là một cậu bé chưa trưởng thành. Người như vậy, người như vậy, cho dù đã từng ghét cậu thế nào, lúc này James cũng phải thừa nhận, phong độ của cậu khiến người gặp người thích, chỉ có cách xa cậu ra, mới có thể tiếp tục ghét cậu, nhưng ở gần cậu ấy, hắn mới có thể nhìn thấy cậu cười, nhìn thấy cậu buồn bực, nhìn thấy cậu vui vẻ, sự chán ghét trong lòng dần dần giảm bớt, cho đến khi không còn, mà cảm xúc chưa từng có lại lớn dần. Nhưng người như vậy, lại cách James quá xa, cho dù hắn cố gắng như thế nào, cũng không thể đuổi kịp. Còn có Lily, cô gái hắn yêu nhất, xinh đẹp, dịu dàng, kiên định, chính trực, là bạn đời lý tưởng nhất của hắn, hắn từng ao ước có được cô như vậy, hôm nay có được, hắn lại không thể khống chế được chính mình mà động tâm với người kia, rõ ràng biết có lỗi với Lily, nhưng chỉ cần có Harry ở đây, ánh mắt James luôn vô thức quay quanh cậu bé mà hắn thầm say mê, trong lòng không ngừng nhắc nhở chính mình, cảnh cáo chính mình, khuyên can chính mình, thậm chí mắng chính mình, nhưng, thân thể, ánh mắt, phản ứng thành thật khiến một nửa trái tim hắn tiếp tục đắm chìm. Hắn yêu Lily, lại ao ước có Harry. Hắn không thể khống chế chính mình.

Hôm nay, cậu ấy có thể vì thắng lợi mà không để ý đến bản thân nữa không? James có chút run rẩy, Harry trong ấn tượng của hắn luôn làm việc đã nắm chắc, không để bản thân rơi vào tình huống bất ngờ, duy nhất ngoại lệ chính là trận Quidditch lần đó. Là do mình tạo ra, tim James co rút lại một chút, nếu không phải mình đuổi sát không tha, Harry cũng không liều lĩnh như thế. Nhưng nếu không tiến sát, thì ngay cả một chút cơ hội Gryffindor cũng không có – cho dù đó chỉ là trận đấu danh dự, sau khi Gryffindor thua trận, rất nhiều học sinh chán nản. Lúc này là trận đấu để đội Quidditch của Gryffindor giữ vững danh hiệu bốn năm qua, cúp Quidditch, cúp nhà, mình không thể thua – điều đó có nghĩa là mình phải cùng Harry phân cao thấp, Harry nhất định sẽ không để ý đến an toàn để dành thắng lợi. James vẫn cho rằng để đạt được thắng lợi thì cần mạo hiểm một chút, Gryffindor cũng cho rằng như thế, nhưng tưởng tượng Harry cũng sẽ làm như vậy, lòng James thấy khó chịu. Không muốn người mảnh mai nhỏ bé kia gặp nguy hiểm, không muốn thân thể hoàn mỹ kia có khuyết điểm, nhưng nếu lấy thắng lợi của Gryffindor ra đổi thì…… Hắn là Gryffindor, vinh dự, dũng khí, kiên trì, không được, không thể, phải thắng lợi, nhất định phải thắng lợi!

James lại len lén nhìn qua, chăm chú nhìn đôi mắt ngập nước vì ngáp rất giống mèo nhỏ đáng yêu của Harry Potter.

Bầu trời càng ngày càng âm u, giống như là sắp đến đêm, khán đài Quidditch bỗng sáng lên, ánh sáng bao phủ cả sân. Có lẽ là do bầu không khí căng thẳng, giáo sư Hooch trở nên nghiêm túc, vẻ mặt thoải mái không còn, bà nhanh chóng kiểm tra đội ngũ, xác nhận không có vấn đề gì liền đưa còi vào trong miệng, thổi còi bắt đầu trận đấu: ” Huýt – ”

Cùng một lúc, mười bốn người bay lên trời, nhìn qua giống như 14 luồng khói. Các truy thủ thì tranh nhau quả Quaffle, các tấn thủ thì đánh bay quả Bludger, trái Snitch chẳng biết đã bay đến đâu.

Harry yên lặng ngồi trên chổi bay, cậu rất kiên nhẫn, vội vàng hấp tấp là tối kỵ của thắng lợi. Nhưng cậu nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ áo choàng, thời tiết này, quá oi bức!

Từ lúc bắt đầu trận đấu đã gay cấn, có thể là Gryffindor bị kích động do lần đầu tiên thất bại trong bốn năm qua, và thêm chuyện James ngã xuống chổi, tóm lại, lúc này hành động của bọn họ càng lộ liễu, sân Quidditch trở thành nơi đánh nhau. Mulciber ôm trái bóng, sau đó dùng sức ném, trúng ngay mặt của tấn thủ Gryffindor, máu văng khắp nơi, Sirius không tỏ ra yếu thế, một gậy đánh trái bóng vào bụng Mulciber, làm Mulciber đau đớn lăn lộn trên không trung. Kết quả đương nhiên là hai đội đều bị phạt bóng,10:10.

Trái Snitch xuất hiện vô cùng đột ngột, lúc ấy truy thủ Bell của Slytherin bị thủ quân Stone của Gryffindor nắm lấy mắt cá chân không gỡ ra được, James và Harry ở bên đội mình hò hét trợ uy, nhưng lúc trái Snitch xuất hiện thì bọn họ đồng thời nhìn thấy. Vì thế động chổi đuổi theo. ” Đoàng”, một tia chớp lóe lên trên bầu trời, hai người lắp bắp kinh hãi, tay muốn bắt trái Snitch đụng vào nhau, trái Snitch lại biến mất.

Harry tức giận rút tay về, chuẩn bị bay trở về khu vực của Slytherin thì thấy James sững sờ bất động, vẻ mặt mất hồn mất vía. “Hey, James?” Cậu va vào chổi bay của James, gọi James tỉnh. Trận đấu nguy hiểm như vậy, nếu cầu thủ không thể tập trung tinh thần, là đùa giỡn với an toàn của chính mình. Về công về tư Harry nên nhắc nhở một chút.

James phục hồi tình thần, xấu hổ nói cảm ơn rồi bay trở về, thân thể dưới đồng phục rộng thùng thình run rẩy. Vừa rồi chạm vào tay Harry, hắn cảm thấy có cảm giác kỳ lạ lan toàn thân, giống như mấy ngày hôm trước hắn và Lily hôn nhau: Tốt đẹp, kích thích, những nơi chạm vào nhau đều nóng rực. Hắn nắm chặt lấy Nimbus1981, trong lòng cay đắng và khó chịu.

20 phút, mưa tí tách rơi xuống. Mới đầu còn rất nhỏ, vài phút liền trở thành mưa lớn, từng đạo tia chớp lóe lên trong mưa càng chói mắt. Khán giả còn có thể mở ô che, cầu thủ Quidditch đành phải chịu hứng mưa. Tỉ số giữa hai bên là 50:50, trái Snitch vẫn chưa xuất hiện. Dưới cơn mưa lớn, giáo sư Hooch bay chổi xuống, định hướng Dumbledore bảo dời ngày đấu tiếp, ai ngờ một ánh sáng lướt nhanh như gió bay qua bà, phía sau nó vài thước, quả nhiên là hai người một xanh một đỏ.

Cho dù mưa to gió lớn, tốc độ của Tia Chớp vẫn rất ổn định, mà Nimbus1981 được James tu sửa, cũng có thể bay tốt dưới thời tiết xấu. Hai người không từ thủ đoạn nào: Lời nói và hành động khiêu khích, nhưng mắt vẫn bám chặt lấy trái Snitch nho nhỏ, trong lòng cũng chỉ nghĩ đến trái bóng đang vỗ cánh kia. Cho dù trái Snitch tìm cách thoát khỏi bọn họ, bọn họ vẫn theo sát. Gần, càng gần, cuối cùng hai cánh tay đồng thời vươn ra, lúc chạm tới trái Snitch, tay Harry vẫn tiếp tục, nhưng tay James lại thoáng ngừng một giây.


	79. Chương 133

12 cầu thủ của Slytherin, Gryffindor và mọi người đều cho rằng thắng lợi của Harry là không thể bàn cãi, nhưng Harry biết, thắng lợi này có phần may mắn, cậu không hiểu vì sao ở thời khắc mấu chốt James lại do dự, nếu hắn không do dự, thắng lợi vào tay ai còn chưa biết. Muốn hỏi James, nhưng nhìn thấy khuôn mặt u ám của James khiến cậu chùn bước. Harry suy nghĩ, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, càng nghĩ càng thấy lạ, cuối cùng từ bỏ. Năm thứ 7 làm lại là được, không nên tra tấn đầu của mình.

Năm năm, lần đầu tiên đoạt cúp Quidditch, học sinh Slytherin đều vui đến rơi nước mắt, ngay cả Voldemort cũng có chút sục sôi, đương nhiên hắn nhanh chóng khôi phục bình thường. Học sinh Gryffindor cúi đầu ủ rũ, an ủi nhau sang năm đoạt lại.

Có cúp Quidditch, cúp nhà đương nhiên thuộc về Slytherin. Bữa tối ngày cuối cùng, Dumbledore tuyên bố nhà Slytherin đoạt cúp nhà, sau bốn năm Gryffindor liên tục đứng đầu, cuối cùng thì màu xanh bạc cũng tràn ngập đại sảnh Hogwarts.

Kì nghỉ hè của năm thứ 6 không đúng như trong tưởng tượng của Harry, cậu vốn định cùng Voldemort ở chung, củng cố tình cảm, nhưng cả kì nghỉ hè Voldemort đều bận rộn, mặc dù là sinh nhật Harry, đến 12 giờ đêm hắn cũng buộc phải xin lỗi Harry rồi rời đi.

” Bảo bối, ta có nhiều việc cần làm, xin lỗi, ta nhất định bồi thường cho em.” Voldemort nói xin lỗi với Harry, ánh mắt giận dỗi của cậu bé khiến hắn đau lòng, nhưng hắn phải đi, nếu được hắn chỉ hy vọng ở cùng Harry. ” Tin tưởng ta, ta sẽ không cùng những người khác làm gì, ta cam đoan.”

Không thể không nói, lời cam đoan này có một ít tác dụng, tâm trạng Harry vui vẻ hơn nhiều. Nagini nhận được chỉ thị tối cao của Voldemort, làm bạn bên người Harry mọi lúc mọi nơi, ngủ thì dùng cái đuôi cuốn lấy chân Harry, phòng ngừa Harry nhất thời hứng khởi mà trốn nhà đi chơi, Harry kháng nghị vài lần, nhưng không có hiệu quả.

Voldemort xuất hiện tại sân ga lúc Harry lên tàu tốc hành Hogwarts, hoàn hảo, tới kịp, vẫy tay gọi Harry, trò chuyện. ” Năm học này có chuyện rất thú vị, Harry, chắc chắn em sẽ thích.” Hắn cầm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé của Harry, cười nói,” Một chuyện vô cùng trọng đại.”

” Chuyện gì?” Harry cảm thấy hứng thú, chuyện có thể làm Voldemort phấn khởi như vậy không nhiều lắm.

Voldemort cười càng thần bí, ” Không thể nói, đợi em tới trường học sẽ biết.”

” Hừ.”

” Đáp ứng ta, không được làm chuyện nguy hiểm.” Voldemort nghiêm túc, tay cầm lấy tay Harry cũng thoáng dùng sức.

Harry khó hiểu nhìn hắn, ” Tại trường học có chuyện gì nguy hiểm chứ? Có liên quan tới chuyện trọng đại mà ngươi nói?” Cậu đảo mắt, cười hì hì.

Voldemort không thừa nhận, cũng không phủ nhận, vẫn nắm thật chặt tay Harry, ” Hứa với ta, không làm chuyện nguy hiểm.”

Thấy biểu tình Voldemort nghiêm túc như thế, Harry đáp ứng, ” Biết, ta sẽ không làm chuyện nguy hiểm.”

Voldemort vừa lòng buông tay cậu ra, cười gian xảo, ” Nếu em vi phạm lời hứa, ta liền trừng phạt em.” Đôi mắt đỏ tươi vì nhiễm tình sắc mà đỏ thẫm.

Lời Voldemort gợi lại ký ức của Harry, cậu lập tức liên tưởng đến chuyện sau trận đấu Quidditch tháng 10, sự trừng phạt của Voldemort khiến cậu nhịn không được mà khóc ra, liền đỏ mặt, nhanh chóng rút tay, nghiêm chỉnh trở lại chỗ ngồi, nhìn Snape đang xem báo, lấy sách ra giả vờ đọc. Chết tiệt, nhiều người như vậy mà dám nói những lời đó, hắn nghĩ mọi người đều là kẻ ngốc sao? Huống chi, cười như vậy…… Như vậy…… Chỉ sợ là ý gì khác, cậu không làm chuyện nguy hiểm, nam nhân kia cũng sẽ không làm chuyện xấu sao? Nhớ đến ngày sinh nhật vào tháng 7, nếu không phải thời gian không đủ, nam nhân kia chắc chắn đã ăn cậu không chừa một chút. Lúc ấy nam nhân kia đã nói, ” Sau khi đến Hogwarts em sẽ chạy không thoát.” Hại Harry uổng công vui vẻ một hồi, vốn tưởng rằng sẽ xảy ra cái gì, kết quả cái gì cũng không chân chính xảy ra.

Thật sự là…… Harry thở dài. Đến Hogwarts có thể xảy ra cái gì chứ? Voldemort không sao,nhưng cậu xấu hổ, cho nên cậu mới hy vọng có thể cùng Voldemort lúc sinh nhật, kết quả lại bị công việc của Voldemort cắt ngang.

Muốn phát triển ở trường học, e rằng Voldemort phải thất vọng……


	80. Chương 134

Một buổi tối tháng 9, học sinh Hogwarts như lệ thường ngồi ở bàn của nhà mình tại đại sảnh, chào đón tân sinh. Năm nay nhà Slytherin có thêm 30 học sinh, đầu tiên là hướng Harry chào hỏi, sau đó mới quy củ ngồi vào bàn.

Trước khi dùng bữa tối, Dumbledore nêu những quy định chung của trường, các học sinh cũ cảm thấy nhàm chán, nhưng tân sinh lại nghe rất chăm chú. Harry nghe xong, có thêm vài thứ cấm được sử dụng, không biết có phải là chủ ý của Filch hay không.

” Ta phải nói với mọi người, năm học này sẽ không tiến hành thi đấu Quidditch.” Dumbledore dùng giọng điệu vô cùng hưng phấn tuyên bố, các giáo sư đều cười thần bí.

Harry sững sờ, thời gian như quay trở về, trở lại mùa hè năm đó, cũng là một ngày tháng 9, các giáo sư đều ra vẻ thần bí, lại nhớ tới điều Voldemort yêu cầu cậu trước khi lên tàu, cậu có dự cảm không tốt.

Tiếng xôn xao to dần, một số học sinh bắt đầu phản đổi. Quidditch là môn thể thao phù thủy yêu thích nhất, dù là người lớn hay trẻ con, mỗi năm học, các trận đấu tranh cúp Quidditch đều là một trong những sự kiện trọng đại, giờ lại nói năm nay không cử hành?

Dumbledore rất rõ thái độ của các học sinh, ánh mắt sau kính mắt hình bán nguyệt hiện lên hào quang, ” Sắp có một sự kiện trọng đại được cử hành ở Hogwarts, cần thời gian suốt một năm, bởi vậy ta cho rằng không có thời gian để tiến hành các trận đấu tranh cúp Quidditch, hơn nữa ta chắc chắn đến lúc đó các trò cũng không sẵn sàng thể tham gia trận đấu tranh cúp Quidditch.”

Lời nói của Dumbledore dập tắt sự giận dữ của các học sinh, bọn họ bắt đầu đoán xem sự kiện trọng đại là cái gì, ngay cả Lucius cũng không ngoại lệ, hỏi Snape ngồi đối diện: ” Seversus, cậu đoán xem là sự kiện gì? Cần suốt một năm, nhất định là hoạt động rất lớn!”

Snape trầm ngâm nửa ngày, lắc đầu, ” Tớ không biết. Harry, cậu có biết không?” Nếu nói trong tất cả các học sinh, ai có thể biết được chuyện Dumbledore đang cố ý dấu mọi người, thì người đó là Harry, Voldemort chắc chắn sẽ nói cho cậu.

Harry càng ngày càng khẳng định chuyện Voldemort và Dumbledore nói đến là chuyện gì, nhưng cậu vẫn tỏ vẻ tiếc nuối nhìn Snape, ” Thật sự có lỗi, Sev, tớ không biết. Voldy có nói đến cái này,” Nói tới đây, Lucius và Snape đều nghiêng người lên phía trước, hy vọng có thể nghe Harry nói rõ từng từ, ” Nhưng hắn chỉ muốn ta không được làm chuyện nguy hiểm, cũng không nói nguyên nhân.”

Tuy có chút thất vọng, nhưng hai người nghe được từ lời Harry một tin tức quan trọng: Sự kiện trọng đại này rất nguy hiểm, cho nên Voldemort mới cẩn thận không cho Harry tham gia. Có chút thấp thỏm, cũng muốn thử, nếu biểu hiện được bản lĩnh của mình trong nguy hiểm, tất nhiên có thể dành được nhiều ưu ái từ Voldemort. Theo điểm này mà nói, thì thật sự là một chuyện tốt.

” Qua chuẩn bị kĩ lưỡng, bộ pháp thuật quốc tế hợp tác cùng sở thể dục thể thao tổ chức cuộc thi tam pháp thuật.” Dumbledore chậm rãi công bố, quả nhiên như Harry sở liệu.

Cuộc thi tam pháp thuật bắt đầu từ tháng 10, với sự góp mặt của ba trường pháp thuật Hogwarts, Durmstrang và Beauxbatons, mỗi một trường có một học sinh đại diện tham gia, người thắng sẽ nhận được tiền thưởng là 1000 Gallons. ” Sẽ có một trọng tài vô cùng công bằng chọn ra người đủ tư cách đại diện trường học.” Dumbledore cười rất đắc ý, Harry liền nhớ tới chiếc cốc lửa thật to với ngọn lửa màu xanh lam.

Giống như chuyện năm đó của Harry, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật có hạn chế tuổi, phải là học sinh từ 17 tuổi trở lên, quy định này được tuyên bố khiến đại đa số học sinh kịch liệt phản đối, đại bộ phận học sinh năm 7 rất yên lặng, cũng không áp chế tiếng kháng nghị của các học sinh khác.

Bữa tối chấm dứt, cảnh tượng thảo luận Quidditch như hàng năm không còn, các học sinh bắt đầu bàn tán về cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, những học sinh đã 17 tuổi bắt đầu hy vọng mình có thể trở thành quán quân, đại diện cho Hogwarts tham gia trận đấu, hơn nữa dành được thắng lợi, đạt được một số tiền thưởng lớn. Phần lớn học sinh xuất thân từ thế giới pháp thuật đều biết cuộc thi tam pháp thuật vô cùng nguy hiểm, nhưng được chức quán quân và tiền thưởng khuyến khích, nguy hiểm hay không nguy hiểm không còn là vấn đề bọn họ lo lắng.

Rất nhanh, toàn Hogwarts đều biết Harry sẽ không tham gia cuộc chọn lựa quán quân. Một số học sinh Slytherin nghe được cuộc nói chuyện của ba nhân vật có quyền nhất Slytherin, sau đó nói cho bạn bè, bàn bè lại nói cho bạn bè, rất nhanh toàn trường đều biết. Không ai dám tỏ ra vui mừng trước mặt Harry, đều nói rằng Harry không thể tham gia là tổn thất nhất của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, nhưng khi Harry rời đi, bọn họ không hẹn mà cùng nhau mừng rỡ như điên.


	81. 135-137

” Xem ra cậu cũng không cảm thấy mất mát, Harry.” Snape nói. Hắn ngồi ở trên giường, lưng dựa vào vách tường, mái tóc đen vương hai bên mặt, ánh mắt u ám nhìn người đang xem sách [Thực vật kỳ lạ dưới đáy biển]. Giọng của hắn tuy bình tĩnh, nhưng trong lòng lại cảm thấy đáng tiếc cho bạn tốt của mình. Đúng vậy, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật rất nguy hiểm, rất nhiều lần đều có người chết, có khi còn bị thương, nhưng nếu có thể kiên trì đi tiếp, đạt được thắng lợi, đó là một loại vinh dự rất lớn!

Harry ngẩng đầu khỏi sách, không cho là đúng, ” Vì sao tớ phải cảm thấy mất mát? Tớ không thiếu tiền, lại không thích danh, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật không có cái gì có thế khiến tớ cảm thấy nhiệt huyết sôi trào.”

” Nhưng quán quân của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật đều là học sinh xuất sắc nhất ba trường, có thể trở thành quán quân của quán quân, loại vinh dự này…… Nghe nói mỗi một hạng mục đều đặc biệt khó, có thể hoàn thành, cũng là tự khẳng định năng lực của bản thân.”

Harry lắc đầu, cười nói: ” Sev, đối với chuyện nổi danh tớ không có hứng thú. Hy vọng lớn nhất của tớ chính là có thể bình thản sống hạnh phúc khỏe mạnh thuận theo tâm ý mình cả đời. Cho dù hoàn cảnh hiện tại vượt qua những gì tớ mong muốn, tớ vẫn sống cuộc sống mà tớ cảm thấy hài lòng. Tớ không muốn trở thành tiêu điểm cho người khác chỉ trỏ, tớ không thích bị mọi người nhìn chăm chú, cho nên tớ chắc chắn sẽ không chủ động hấp dẫn lực chú ý của người khác, đối với tớ mà nói nó là một gánh nặng rất lớn. Chuyện lần trước là ngoài ý muốn, hoàn toàn ngoài sự liệu của tớ, bởi vậy không thể tiếp tục tham gia.”

Không ngờ bạn tốt sẽ nói những lời như vậy, Snape không biết nên phản bác như thế nào. Chắc chắn Harry là học sinh đầu tiên cũng là học sinh cuối cùng chẳng quan tâm cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, mà cậu cũng không có vẻ nói đùa, cậu thật sự không có hứng thú. Chắc chắn do cuộc tấn công của yêu tinh, Harry đã dành được vinh dự quá mức huy hoàng, cho nên Harry không quan tâm đến chức quán quân nho nhỏ của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, phải, nhất định là như thế! Snape không thể đè nén mà nghĩ như thế, hắn không muốn tin rằng Harry không quan tâm đến cuộc thi tam pháp thuật là vì không thích, bởi vì ngay cả Lucius và hắn, toàn bộ học sinh Slytherin đều vì cuộc thi tam pháp thuật mà điên cuồng, những học sinh đủ tuổi đều chuẩn bị thể hiện mình trước mặt trọng tài, tranh thủ sự ưu ái, trở thành người may mắn trong mấy nghìn người. Trở thành người mạnh nhất Hogwarts.

“…… Cậu có nghĩ tới hay không, Harry, nếu cậu tham gia, chắc chắn cậu sẽ trở thành quán quân Hogwarts, với bản lĩnh của cậu, việc giành chức quán quân Hogwarts là cực kỳ đơn giản, bây giờ cậu không tham gia, như vậy việc tuyển chọn quán quân của Hogwarts là một vấn đề rất lớn. Nếu, chỉ là nếu, nếu quán quân Hogwarts không thể dành được phần thắng cuối cùng, hẳn giáo sư Voldemort và cậu cũng không vui vẻ, đúng không?” Snape nhíu mày, mắt nhìn về phía Harry.

Harry bị Snape nói mà ngẩn người ra, cậu quả thật không nghĩ tới vấn đề này, cậu từ trước tới nay luôn cho rằng Hogwarts hiển nhiên sẽ giành được chiến thắng, bởi vì Hogwarts là mạnh nhất. Nhưng như lời Snape, giống như lời của vị giáo sư giả năm đó, hai hiệu trưởng của trường khác đều muốn dùng hết khả năng đánh bại Dumbledore, chứng minh ông là một phù thủy bình thường. Chưa nói đến hiệu trưởng Olympe Maxime của Beauxbatons, chỉ riêng hiệu trưởng Karkaroff của Durmstrang, hắn là Tử thần thực tử, thắng lợi của hắn cũng có thể đại diện cho thắng lợi của Tử thần thực tử, nhưng nếu Voldemort hy vọng Hogwarts thắng thì cũng có thể hình thành sự hợp tác giữa Hogwarts và Durmstrang đánh bại Beauxbatons, cái này cần sự đồng ý của Voldemort.

Nếu Hogwarts thua, nếu Hogwarts thua, cậu nhíu chặt hai hàng lông mày, đi qua đi lại trong tẩm thất. Cậu không thể tưởng tượng được nếu Hogwarts thua thì sẽ như thế nào. Hogwarts là nhà của cậu, là ngôi nhà yên bình, là nơi cậu gửi một phần linh hồn, nếu như thua ở cuộc thi tam pháp thuật? Harry nghĩ cũng không muốn nghĩ. Cậu do dự mở miệng, không xác định, ” Voldy, Voldy sẽ có kế hoạch, tớ tin.” Voldy và cậu, đều vô cùng yêu Hogwarts, xem nó như một ngôi nhà, chắc chắn sẽ không muốn Hogwarts thua, nhất định là như thế!

Sau bữa sáng ngày mai tới hỏi Voldy.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Harry ăn xong bữa sáng thì đuổi theo Voldemort, James nhìn thấy từ xa xa, do dự có nên nói chuyện với Harry không. Tối hôm qua, tin tức Harry Potter không thể tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật nhanh chóng truyền đến cả 4 nhà, trừ một số nữ sinh nam sinh sùng bái Harry, thì số người cảm thấy may mắn chiếm đa số.

Sirius vô cùng vui vẻ, vừa nhìn thấy hắn ở phòng sinh hoạt chung, cao giọng la hét: ” James, cậu nghe chưa? Harry Potter không thể tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật!”

James không vui vẻ như Sirius, ngược lại, hắn không dám tin vào lỗ tai của mình, hắn không thể tưởng tượng được người luôn thể hiện lực lượng của mình như Voldemort lại cấm Harry tham gia sự kiện vinh dự như thế, cái này đối với Harry là không công bằng! Vì cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, ba hiệu trưởng đã ra sức chuẩn bị, hôm nay đã xác định sẽ cử hành, sở thể dục thể thao và ba vị hiểu trưởng chắc chắn đã chuẩn bị tốt, nguy hiểm sẽ rất thấp, huống chi, cho dù nguy hiểm cũng không thể nguy hiểm bằng ngày 15 tháng 8? Có thể trở thành quán quân là giấc mộng của mọi học sinh Hogwarts, James không cho rằng Harry là ngoại lệ. Hơn nữa, một nhân vật xuất sắc như thế nên để phù thủy toàn thế giới biết, làm phù thủy toàn thế giới mê say! Nhưng tất cả đều bị một tay Volddemort hủy hoại, chắc chắn Harry rất khó chịu!

Sirius hô to gọi nhỏ nửa ngày, lại không thấy bạn tốt đáp lại, vì thế cùng Lupin, Pettigrew hỏi hắn:” James, vì sao không nói? Không vui sao?”

Sirius nheo mắt, âm hiểm cười nói: ” Lần này thật sự là cơ hội trả thù Slytherin, Harry Potter không thể tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, quán quân Hogwarts chắc chắn là cậu, như vậy, khi cậu đạt được chức quán quân của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, Gryffindor chúng ta có thể hãnh diện trước mặt Slytherin! Lúc thua cúp Quidditch tớ còn lo lắng, năm thứ 7 phải làm cách nào để đoạt lại, chắc chắn bọn Slytherin sẽ cười nhạo chúng ta một năm. Không ngờ lúc mới nhập học thì nghe tin tức, không tiến hành đấu Quidditch mà cử hành cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, Harry Potter lại bị cậu ngoại của hắn cấm tham gia cuộc chọn lựa quán quân, ha ha!” Hắn đến trước mặt James, nói: ” Chỉ cần cậu đoạt được chức quán quân, James, Slytherin sẽ bị chúng ta bỏ xa! (Lịch sử Hogwarts) sẽ ghi chép lại việc cậu đoạt được chức quán quân, cũng không ghi chép nguyên nhân là vì Harry Potter không tham gia, việc này khiến mọi người rất vui vẻ!”

James phụ họa cười cười, ” Ha ha, cậu nói đúng, Sirius. Nhưng mà, Sirius, cậu không nên đem vui sướng biểu hiện ra như vậy, may là Lily đã trở về phòng ngủ, không nghe cậu nói, nếu không nhất định cậu sẽ bị cô ấy dạy dỗ.”

Sirius tự nhiên vung mái tóc dài, bày ra bộ dáng tàn bạo, hấp dẫn ánh mắt si mê của mấy cô gái xa xa, ” Tớ vì cho cậu thể diện mà nhường cô ta, hơn nữa phong cách của quý tộc nước Anh, tớ – Sirius Black là quý tộc trong quý tộc, sẽ không so đo với một cô gái.”

Lupin đồng ý gật đầu, ” Đúng vậy. Bởi vì cho dù cậu so đo, Lily cũng sẽ dùng vô số sự thật phản bác lại cậu.”

James và Pettigrew cười rộ lên, Sirius buồn bực, lẩm bẩm mấy câu, nghe lên rất giống, ” Các cậu đều bị cái tên Slytherin lừa bịp”.

Tuy Lupin không cố ý nói sang chuyện khác, nhưng James vẫn cực kỳ cảm kích hắn đã trêu ghẹo. Nếu Sirius không giảm bớt vui vẻ, James cũng không có tâm tình mà trả lời.

Có loại xúc động, James muốn cùng Harry nói chuyện về cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, không phải muốn đâm vào vết thương của cậu, mà hy vọng có thể an ủi Harry, giúp lòng Harry thoải mái một chút, sẵn sàng làm thùng rác, lắng nghe Harry tâm sự. Nhưng lúc thấy Harry, hắn đành lùi bước. Hắn dùng thân phận gì nói chuyện với Harry chứ? Hành vi trước kia của hắn, Harry thực sự tha thứ hết sao? Hắn xem Harry là bạn sao? Hắn tùy ý tiến lên sẽ không bị Harry chán ghét chứ? Vô số vấn đề đảo quanh trong đầu hắn, khiến hắn không biết nên làm gì, khiến hắn chùn bước trước Harry. Nhưng dù sao hắn cũng là sư tử Gryffindor tử, tinh thần dũng cảm đã ăn sâu vào trong máu hắn, cuối cùng hắn quyết định, lúc học xong tiết Muggle học, sẽ cùng Harry nói chuyện.

Thấy Harry đuổi theo, Voldemort dừng bước, trong lòng có chút hiểu rõ vì sao Harry tìm đến hắn.

Vì cuộc thi tam pháp thuật.

Hắn không hề hối hận sáng sớm ngày hôm qua tại sân ga chín ba phần tư đã lừa gạt Harry hứa với hắn không làm chuyện gì nguy hiểm, Harry là bảo bối độc nhất vô nhị của hắn, hắn đã sơ sẩy để Harry gặp nguy hiểm một lần, may mà Harry chuyển nguy thành an, nếu không hắn không thể tưởng tượng được lại mất đi Harry hắn sẽ như thế nào. Quả thật, được chuẩn bị kĩ càng, nguy hiểm có thể xảy ra rất thấp, nhưng không có nghĩa là hoàn toàn không có nguy hiểm. Năm nay, ba hạng mục, mỗi hạng mục đều có nguy hiểm nhất định, còn có cái đặc biệt nguy hiểm. Trải qua chuyện lần trước, hắn liền thề với chính mình, cho dù xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn phải đặt việc Harry an toàn lên hàng đầu. Cuộc thi tam pháp thuật rất đặc sắc, trở thành quán quân tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật thật sự hấp dẫn, đoạt được quán quân của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật lại nhận được được danh dự và tiền tài, nhưng không tham gia cũng không chết? Harry của hắn xinh đẹp đáng yêu như vậy, nếu có chuyện không hay xảy ra, hắn sẽ rất đau lòng. Hơn nữa, hắn cũng đủ lý do tin rằng, Harry không muốn tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật. Harry của hắn cho đến giờ đều không ham danh lợi, theo đuổi cuộc sống yên bình. Sau ngày 15 tháng 8 năm trước, Harry bởi vì vô số thư sùng bái, thư ngưỡng mộ, thư thách đấu, thư bày tỏ tình yêu được gửi đến mà phàn nàn với Voldemort, phiền phức không chịu nổi.

Lúc trước Voldemort nghĩ không để Harry tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, có chút do dự, hoài nghi mình làm như vậy có phải là quá mức can thiệp vào cuộc sống của Harry không. Harry là cậu bé có tính độc lập rất mạnh, lúc ban đầu Voldemort tiếp cận Harry thì đã biết, Harry độc lập, có nguyên tắc của mình, hắn phải lợi dụng bộ pháp thuật mới trở thành người giám hộ của Harry, lại có được tâm của Harry, Harry cũng rất thuận theo hắn, nhưng một khi ngăn cản thứ Harry theo đuổi hắn sẽ bị Harry vứt sang một bên.

Tham gia hay không tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật là do Harry quyết định, Voldemort không có quyền đoạt tự do của Harry, nhưng hắn không hy vọng Harry tham gia trận đấu nguy hiểm như vậy, cho dù là tham gia việc lựa chọn quán quân – sự xuất sắc của Harry quá rõ ràng, khiến hắn vô cùng kiêu ngạo, hắn không hề nghi ngờ nếu Harry tham gia việc chọn lựa quán quân cho cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, quán quân của Hogwarts nhất định là Harry, không có người thứ hai. Sau lại xảy ra một việc làm Voldemort hạ quyết tâm.

Một cô gái xinh đẹp, so với Harry lớn hơn một tháng, là học sinh năm thứ 6 của học viện pháp thuật Beauxbatons, tên là Sofia Marceau. Cô ta gửi đến một bức thư tình đây lãng mạn của nước Pháp, dài tận 7, 8 trang, vô cùng can đảm bày tỏ tình yêu với Harry, hơn nữa thẳng thắn nói mình là xử nữ. Trong thư còn ảnh chụp, chụp toàn bộ người, trong ảnh, Sofia có mái tóc màu đỏ, mắt màu xanh lá, dáng người nóng bỏng, cả người giống như tiên nữ duyên dáng, lực hấp dẫn trí mạng.

Harry cảm thấy vô cùng bối rối kể khổ với Voldemort: ” Ta không thích như vậy, Voldy, ta không thích, một chút cũng không! Nếu có thể, ta thật hy vọng lúc ấy ta không đi xem Quidditch World Cup, ta sẵn sàng để ngươi ra mặt giải quyết mọi việc! Như vậy cuộc sống của ta vẫn rất yên bình.” Cậu tức giận lấy đũa phép ra, hướng phía ảnh chụp, ảnh chụp bốc lửa, nhanh chóng biến thành tro bụi. ” Ta đã chịu đủ, khi nào ta mới có thể trở lại cuộc sống trước kia?” Harry kêu lên, cậu sắp phát điên.

Cô gái rất đẹp, Voldemort cũng nhận thấy. Harry rất phiền muộn, Voldemort cũng hiểu rõ.


	82. 138-139

” Có chuyện gì sao?” Voldemort cúi đầu cười hỏi, thói quen ôm chầm lấy bả vai Harry, hương thơm lập tức bay vào chóp mũi, có chút cảm thấy chộn rộn.

Harry ngoan ngoãn rúc vào trong lòng Voldemort, hưởng thụ thân mật khó có được trong hai tháng qua, lẩm bẩm nói:” Ta muốn nói chuyện cuộc thi tam pháp thuật với ngươi.”

Voldemort thẳng thắn cự tuyệt, ” Ta không cho rằng có cái gì cần nói. Đừng quên, sáng hôm qua em đã hứa với ta, không làm chuyện gì nguy hiểm, nếu không liền nhận trừng phạt. Ta nghĩ Severus có nói cho em, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật rất nguy hiểm, ta không cho phép em tham gia cuộc thi như vậy.”

” Ta……” Harry mở miệng, muốn giải thích hắn không phải vì nguyên nhân Voldemort đang nghĩ mà đến, lại bị Voldemort cắt ngang.

” Hay là em muốn nhận trừng phạt?” Đang nói, hắn đã ôm lấy Harry đi vào một phòng cạnh hành lang, sau đó Voldemort khóa cửa lại. Đây là phòng tạp vụ, đựng các đồ dùng đủ loại hình thù kỳ quái. Voldemort biến ra một chiếc sofa, không để Harry cự tuyệt liền áp đảo cậu.

Harry không thể tin được chớp mắt mấy cái, khó có thể thích ứng với tình hình của mình lúc này. Cậu đến là muốn nói chuyện cuộc thi tam pháp thuật với Voldemort cơ mà, sao sự tình phát triển lại giống như cậu có vẻ khát khao muốn lên giường với Voldemort chứ? Cho dù cậu có đồng ý cùng Voldemort làm chuyện gì đi nữa, cũng không lựa chọn nơi như vậy, lựa chọn thời gian như vậy – tiết đầu tiên của cậu là chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí, cậu chưa từng trốn một tiết học nào! ” Voldy…… Đừng……”

Lời tiếp theo không thể phát ra, Voldemort dùng đầu lưỡi nóng bỏng và linh hoạt khiến Harry hoàn toàn quên mục đích cậu đến gặp Voldemort hôm nay. Cuối cùng cậu tập hợp đủ lý trí còn sót lại, thở hổn hển ngăn chặn ý đồ cởi quần áo cậu của Voldemort, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ rực còn sót lại dư âm của cao trào vừa đi qua, lời nói ra cũng không thể lưu loát, “…… Không được…… Không được…… Voldy, Dừng…… Dừng tay, ta…… Ta còn muốn…… Đi học……”

Thấy Harry gấp đến độ nước mắt muốn rơi xuống, Voldemort tiếc nuối thu tay, từ bỏ ý định đánh hạ Harry. Mới đầu hắn chỉ muốn đùa Harry một chút, muốn cùng Harry ngọt ngào yêu nhau cũng sẽ không chọn nơi thấp kém như vậy, nhưng Harry thật sự quá mức tốt đẹp, khiến cho việc muốn đùa Harry cuối cùng trở thành làm giả hóa thật, tên đã lên dây, nếu vừa rồi Harry không cự tuyệt hắn, chắc chắn lúc này hai người đã ở trên sofa dây dưa. Hắn ngồi ngay ngắn, sửa sang lại quần áo, thuận tay ôm Harry lên, để Harry ngồi trên đùi hắn. ” Chẳng lẽ không phải em đến để nói cho ta em rất nhớ ta sao?” Hắn cười trộm.

Harry tức giận lườm hắn một cái, trong đầu lập tức hiện lên hình ảnh nắm chặt tay hung hăng đánh tên chết tiệt dám quẫy nhiễu cậu mà còn ra vẻ. ” Đương nhiên không phải!”

” Vậy muốn nói cái gì? Cho dù thế nào, em đã hứa với ta, không được thất hứa. Thành tín là phẩm chất quý giá nhất của một người.” Voldemort đắc ý dào dạt, ” Em nói qua sẽ không làm chuyện nguy hiểm, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật lại rất nguy hiểm, hơn nữa ta cũng là thuận theo ý của em, em không chỉ một lần nói cho ta, em không thích cuộc sống bị người khác chú ý, em muốn một cuộc sống bình yên, tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật sẽ càng khiến em bị người khác chú ý, em phải biết rõ.”

” Đương nhiên, ta thích cuộc sống bình yên.” Harry biểu thị sự tán thành với ngôn luận của Voldemort, ” Cho nên ta không định cùng ngươi thảo luận việc ta muốn tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật.”

Voldemort không biểu hiện vui vẻ, nhưng kỳ thật trong lòng lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nếu Harry muốn tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, muốn hắn thu hồi quyết định, hắn sẽ rất đau đầu làm sao để thuyết phục Harry không tham gia, hoặc là chỉ có thể thuận theo nguyện vọng của Harry. ” Vậy em muốn nói chuyện gì với ta?”

” Ta muốn biết ngươi hy vọng trường nào đạt được thắng lợi cuối cùng.”

Không hề suy nghĩ, Voldemort thốt lên, ” Đương nhiên là Hogwarts, không hề nghi ngờ, không có khả năng khác.”

” Như vậy Durmstrang thì sao? Hiệu trưởng của nó là Karkaroff, ngươi không hy vọng hắn biểu hiện sao?” Harry hỏi tiếp.

Voldemort híp mắt, cậu bé này, nói gì chứ. Thật sự nên giáo huấn một chút.

” Harry nhắc nhở ta mới nhớ.” Voldemort ra vẻ như bị cả xô nước trút lên, trước mắt chợt hiện một trời đất mới, ” Durmstrang từ trước tới nay luôn có quan hệ tốt với nhà Slytherin, học sinh của hai trường có rất nhiều người là bạn bè tốt, đi vào xã hội cũng vô cùng hòa hợp. Hơn nữa, hiệu trưởng Karkaroff luôn cúc cung tận tụy với ta, phát hiện không ít học sinh máu trong xuất thân cao quý, phẩm cách cao thượng, cử chỉ tao nhã, năng lực xuất chúng, làm cấp dưới, khả năng của hắn rất tốt.” Voldemort cân nhắc, lại buồn rầu, vô cùng buồn rầu, ” Ta nên thưởng cho hắn một chút, thưởng cho hắn về những gì đã làm cho ta từ trước đến nay. Ngay lúc này mà nói, tốt nhất là trợ giúp học viện pháp thuật Durmstrang trở thành quán quân của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, có thể để Karkaroff thu được phần thưởng, nhân cơ hội đả kích sự kiêu ngạo của Dumbledore, làm vầng sáng quanh người lão già kia trở nên tối tăm, có thể nói là nhất cử lưỡng tiện! Em nói đúng không, Harry?” Hắn cười lộ ra hàm răng trắng, nụ cười sáng lạn chứng tỏ lúc này tâm trạng hắn rất tốt. Hắn nói như vậy, căn bản không cho Harry cơ hội phát biểu ý kiến, cho nên lúc Harry đang buồn bực, hắn cố ý nói tiếp, ” Càng nghĩ, càng thấy ý tưởng này rất tốt, rất tốt, rất sáng tạo. Trước kia ta từng nghĩ, bây giờ vẫn nghĩ, hiệu trưởng Hogwarts không phải ta, Hogwarts thắng thì có ý nghĩa gì với ta chứ? Harry, đề nghị của em quá tuyệt vời, xong lớp học buổi sáng ta liền gặp Karkaroff, thương lượng chuyện này một chút. Đương nhiên, ta sẽ không quên Harry của ta, em mới đề xuất một đề nghị xuất sắc, đúng không? Ta chắc chắn sẽ nói cho Karkaroff, sau đó hắn nhất định sẽ chọn một món quà tinh xảo nhất tặng Harry của ta.” Trên mặt hắn tỏ vẻ vui mừng, hôn hai má Harry, tràn ngập kiêu ngạo cùng tự hào.

” Ta không cần quà tặng của Karkaroff!” Harry cắn môi, đáy mắt ươn ướt. Lúc Voldemort nói, cậu cố mở to mắt nhìn Voldermort, hy vọng có thể nhìn ra nam nhân này đang nói đùa, là bởi vì cậu nghi ngờ hắn nên hắn mới đùa cậu, nhưng nam nhân này không hề có biểu tình gì khiến lòng cậu càng ngày càng lạnh. Có lẽ mấy lời này là lời thật của Voldemort, cậu tự nói với bản thân, nhưng như thế nào cũng không thể nhận. Không, không phải như vậy, cậu không tin Voldemort không để ý tới Hogwarts, cậu biết, cậu biết rõ Voldemort yêu Hogwarts, không để cho kẻ nào xâm phạm tôn nghiêm của Hogwarts. Cho dù lịch sử có thay đổi, thì về điểm này Voldemort cũng không thay đổi. ” Ta nghĩ, ta nghĩ ngươi yêu Hogwarts. Vừa rồi ngươi nói đùa, đúng không? Ngươi không hy vọng Durmstrang thắng, đúng không? Tuy Dumbledore là hiệu trưởng của Hogwarts, nhưng Hogwarts là nhà của ngươi, là nơi cho ngươi sức mạnh, là nơi duy nhất ngươi cảm thấy ấm áp và an toàn, là nơi cho ngươi yên bình, giống như ta, đúng không? Ngươi yêu Hogwarts, hơn nữa luôn cho rằng nó là học viện pháp thuật mạnh nhất, tất nhiên sẽ đoạt chức quán quân của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, ngươi nghĩ như vậy, đúng không?”

Ngón tay thon dài vuốt ve khuôn mặt Harry, lau đi những giọt nước nơi khóe mắt, Voldemort hôn lên trán Harry, mắt, mũi, hai má, khẽ chạm vào đôi môi run run, ” Cậu bé ngốc, không phải em đã biết sao? Vì sao còn hỏi ta vấn đề như vậy? Ta, quá khứ, hiện tại, tương lai, đều vì Hogwarts mà hãnh diện, vì được là học sinh của Hogwarts mà hãnh diện. Trong lòng ta, nó là mạnh nhất, vĩnh viễn không thể thắng. Ta yêu nó, tựa như em yêu nó. Cho nên,” Hắn dừng lại, ra vẻ tức giận, ” Em nên vì vừa rồi dám hoài nghi ta mà xin lỗi ta, hơn nữa cam đoan không nghi ngờ vấn đề như thế nữa.”

Bị nói thế, Harry xấu hổ cúi đầu, biết chính mình đã làm sai, ” Thực xin lỗi, ta không nên hoài nghi tình yêu của ngươi đối với Hogwarts, ta thật có lỗi, ngươi tha thứ ta. Ta cam đoan, ta hướng Merlin thề, ta sẽ không hoài nghi điểm này. Cho nên, tha thứ cho ta.”

Voldemort ôm lấy Harry, ôm chặt, thật chặt, ” Harry, em phải nhớ rõ, Hogwarts là nhà của ta, là nơi cho ta sức mạnh, là nơi cho ta ấm áp an toàn, là nơi có thể khiến ta cảm thấy yên bình, nhưng nó không phải duy nhất, cũng không là quan trọng nhất.” Harry ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt thâm tình của Voldemort làm Harry hiểu được lời hắn muốn nói, ” Harry, nơi có em, mới là nhà, mới là nơi cho ta sức mạnh, mới là nơi cho ta ấm áp an toàn, mới là nơi khiến ta cảm thấy yên bình. Ta có thể mất đi Hogwarts, nhưng ta không thể mất đi em.”

Trong lòng có cái gì đó tràn ngập, lan ra, tất cả đều là hạnh phúc. Cánh tay Harry vòng qua cổ Voldemort, hôn thật sâu lên môi nam nhân, ” Voldy, ta cũng vậy. Nơi có ngươi, mới là nhà của ta, là mọi thứ của ta. Ta yêu ngươi, ta không thể mất đi ngươi.”


	83. Chương 140

Muggle học là chương trình học mang lại cảm giác rất kỳ diệu cho Harry. Cậu lớn lên ở thế giới Muggle, những vật dụng ở Muggle cậu đều rất quen thuộc, nhưng cậu đồng thời lại là một phù thủy, phải dùng ánh mắt phù thủy nhìn thế giới Muggle, nghiên cứu thế giới Muggle. Giống như lời Hermione, theo góc độ của phù thủy nhìn Muggle sẽ có cảm thụ rất đặc biệt, hơn nữa bản thân còn theo góc độ Muggle hiểu rõ về Muggle.

Harry đang chăm chỉ làm bút kí, nhưng giác quan nhạy cảm khiến cậu có cảm giác có người đang nhìn cậu. Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn một vòng xung quanh, cùng ánh mắt James chạm nhau. James lập tức dời tầm mắt, giống như không xảy ra chuyện gì. Harry thu hồi ánh mắt, cậu càng ngày càng cảm thấy quan hệ giữa cậu và James có vấn đề. Không phải ngay từ đầu cậu đã nghĩ như vậy, lúc đầu hắn muốn cùng cậu làm bạn, nhân cơ hội tìm hiểu tin tức, nhưng càng về sau James lại cho cậu cảm giác không ổn. Đặc biệt là trận đấu Quidditch cuối năm học, thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc kia, James lại do dự, lúc cậu bắt được trái Snitch, cậu chắc chắc đã thấy được, chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt, trên mặt James như trút được gánh nặng. Vì sao James lại do dự chứ? Vì sao lại cảm thấy hắn có biểu hiện như trút được gánh nặng chứ? Harry tự hỏi nhưng không có kết quả. Lúc này James lại lén nhìn cậu, còn làm bộ như không có việc gì. Harry cảm thấy kỳ lạ, cậu có chỗ nào chọc tới James sao? James muốn làm cái gì cậu đều phối hợp tốt, sao James càng ngày càng kỳ lạ? Chẳng lẽ cậu lại phải dùng chiết tâm bí thuật? Nói thực ra, cậu không thích pháp thuật rình xem suy nghĩ người khác, mỗi người đều có bí mật của riêng mình.

Sau tiết học, James tới trước mặt Harry, ” Harry, có thể nói chuyện một chút chứ?”

Harry do dự một chút, rất nhanh đáp: ” Có thể.”

James tìm một nơi yên tĩnh, một góc của hành lang, dừng lại. ” Tớ nghe nói, cậu sẽ không tham gia chọn lựa quán quân của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật?”

Harry thừa nhận: ” Đúng vậy.”

” Bởi vì giáo sư Voldemort sợ cậu bị thương?”

” Cũng không phải tất cả đều như vậy,” Harry vò vò đầu, ” Đây là một phương diện.”

” Vậy phương diện khác?” James hỏi.

Harry bất đắc dĩ đem những lời ngày hôm qua nói với Snape nói lại với James một lần, ” Tớ không muốn tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, tớ không thích bị mọi người nhìn vào.”

” Cậu, cậu nói đùa sao?” James không thể tưởng được Harry lại không muốn tham gia, lập tức giật mình kêu to ra tiếng. ” Sao cậu…… Sao có thể…… Cậu…… Cậu không thích?”

” Không thích, nói chính xác, là căm thù đến tận xương tủy.” Harry xác định trả lời.

” Vậy, vậy vậy…… Vậy năm ngoái, cậu…… Cuộc sống được ca ngợi và tiếng vỗ tay vây quanh, cậu thực sự không thích sao?” Nói câu sau, James nâng cao âm lượng, vô cùng nghi ngờ. Năm trước, Harry nổi tiếng, cũng không thấy không vui vẻ.

Harry buông lỏng tay, ” Nếu có thể, tớ hy vọng mình không ở đó, mà là Voldy. Cậu không phải tớ, cậu sẽ không hiểu được sau đó tớ gặp rắc rối thế nào đâu.”

James không nói gì. Có thể nói thế nào chứ, hắn còn nghĩ Harry vì không thể tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật mà buồn bã, kết quả là chính mình tự suy diễn, Harry là không muốn làm những việc tạo danh tiếng như cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, không được phép tham gia vừa đúng với tâm ý của cậu. Hắn có chút không thể chấp nhận kết quả này, không thể chấp nhận việc mình không hiểu suy nghĩ của Harry. ” Nhưng cậu không thấy khó chịu sao, giáo sư Voldemort không được sự đồng ý của cậu, tự tiện ra quyết định, không cho cậu tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật?”

” Đúng, sẽ không.” Harry lắc lắc đầu, ” Voldy là vì tớ, tớ không có gì để tức giận.”

Trong lòng James càng buồn bã, hậm hực xoay người, ” Vậy sao, vậy thì tốt rồi.”

Harry suy nghĩ một chút, gọi James lại, ” James, đợi chút.” Cậu đi đến trước mặt James, ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn thẳng vào James, ” Trận Quidditch cuối cùng của năm học trước, vì sao lúc đó cậu lại do dự?”

Giống như bị một gậy đánh trúng, James lảo đảo lui về phía sau vài bước, vẻ mặt bối rối, biểu tình biến hóa, cuối cùng thành hờ hững, ” Tớ không rõ cậu đang nói cái gì. Trận đấu đó tớ chịu thua, thua tâm phục khẩu phục, cậu xuất sắc về Quidditch hơn tớ.”

Harry đột nhiên trợn to mắt, người này…… Sao có thể…… Cậu cố giữ bình tĩnh, ” Vậy sao, tớ hiểu rồi.”

James nhanh chóng rời đi, móng tay của hắn đã đâm thật sâu vào bàn tay.

Harry yên lặng, đứng tại chỗ, chuyện hoang đường kia khiến cậu chỉ biết cười gượng, ” James, James Potter, sao cậu có thể …… Cậu chỉ có thể cùng Lily Evans mà thôi……”


	84. Chương141

Từ ngày đó, Harry bắt đầu tránh né James. Hai người vốn khác nhà; bên cạnh Harry có Snape, James chỉ có thể dừng lại bên cạnh Lily, Sirius và mấy người bạn; cho dù hai người ngẫu nhiên gặp nhau một mình, Harry cũng chỉ gật đầu chào rồi vội vàng rời đi, không nói một câu. Lúc đầu, cậu thấy được trong mắt James là sự tổn thương, ra vẻ chẳng biết, bởi vì cậu không biết nên đối xử như thế nào với người cha không hiểu sao lại yêu con mình, cảm giác tội lỗi khiến cậu không thể chịu được khi nhìn thấy James. Rồi sau đó đến lượt James rời đi so với cậu còn nhanh hơn.

Voldemort rất ủng hộ việc Harry dứt khoát cắt đứt những việc dính dáng đến James, người của hai nhà vốn đi hai con đường khác nhau, cần gì phải chơi thứ trò chơi nhàm chán ấy. Voldemort mà cần lợi dụng một tên nhóc dễ kích động để đạt mục đích sao? Hơn nữa, James là người trong tay Dumbledore, nhưng chỉ là quân cờ tiềm lực mà thôi. ” Trước kia không ngăn cản em, là bởi vì không muốn em mất hứng, muốn cho em chơi đùa vui vẻ một chút, hiện tại em bằng lòng rời đi, ta hiển nhiên hai tay hoan nghênh.”

Một ngày tháng 10, lúc Harry đi lên cầu thang vào cửa phòng thì thấy thông báo, ngày 29 tháng 10 hiệu trưởng và học sinh học viện pháp thuật Durmstrang cùng Beauxbatons sẽ tới, đến lúc đó mong các học sinh nhiệt liệt chào đón. Vì thế đề tài vừa mới yên ắng được vài ngày lại được đưa ra thảo luận sôi nổi, lúc nào cũng có học sinh thảo luận ai sẽ là quán quân tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, những học sinh đủ tuổi đều ảo tưởng mình sẽ trở thành ngôi sao được mọi người chú ý nhất Hogwarts. Harry không tham gia nên cũng theo phong trào đoán xem ai sẽ là quán quân của Hogwarts, cậu hào hứng yêu cầu Voldemort đoán thử. Voldemort lại có vẻ không thích thú, ” Cái này có gì mà đoán, chín phần là James Potter của nhà Gryffindor. Tuy ta không thích hắn, nhưng ta cũng phải nói, thiên phú pháp thuật của hắn gần bằng em, coi như là một phù thủy xuất sắc hiếm có.”

29 tháng 10, học sinh Hogwarts đều được chủ nhiệm nhà mình dẫn dắt nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh khách quý. Harry không thích đứng ở phía trước, Voldemort đành phải cùng cậu đứng với nhóm học sinh năm 7. ” Ta không rõ sao em lại xấu hổ, chẳng lẽ học sinh Durmstrang không biết em là cháu ngoại của ta sao?” Voldemort vừa chỉnh áo choàng cho Harry vừa nói nhỏ. Sắp đến tháng 11, thời tiết đã bắt đầu chuyển lạnh, hơn nữa giờ là buổi tối.

Lúc này học viện pháp thuật Beauxbatons đến trước. Vì năm ngoái bọn họ đến rất vội vàng, cho nên bây giờ thấy một loạt xe ngựa màu xanh xuất hiện trong không trung, học sinh Hogwarts đều kinh hô. Hiệu trưởng Olympe Maxime cao lớn cùng các học sinh mặc áo choàng tơ lụa bước xuống xe ngựa, Harry và Voldemort đồng thời phát hiện trong số học sinh Beauxbatons có một người giống như đã từng gặp qua. Tóc đỏ, mắt xanh lá, dáng người yểu điệu, là Sofia Marceau! Harry có ấn tượng với cô gái này, bởi vì cô có chút giống Lily. Không thể nào, sao cô ta cũng là một trong học sinh xuất sắc nhất của Beauxbatons? Có nghĩa là, cô ta sẽ ở tại Hogwarts suốt một năm học! Harry vô thức rụt lui vào lòng Voldemort, cầu nguyện cô gái kia không thấy cậu.

Thuyền lớn của học viện pháp thuật Durmstrang từ dưới hồ nổi lên, đầu lâu và những ngọn đèn lập lòe như âm hồn rất phù hợp với thẫm mĩ của Slytherin. Karkaroff dẫn học sinh xuống thuyền, đi đến chỗ học sinh Slytherin. Lúc này Voldemort ôm vai Harry chậm rãi đi đến, Karkaroff cúi đầu chào, học sinh của hắn cũng khom lưng, ” Chủ nhân tôn kính của tôi, hy vọng mọi việc của ngài đều thuận lợi. Cậu chủ Harry, hy vọng năm nay cậu gặp nhiều vui vẻ.”

” Karkaroff, ta tốt, Harry cũng tốt lắm.” Voldemort mỉm cười, chỉ chỉ học sinh phía sau Karkaroff, ” Bọn họ đều là học sinh của ngươi? Nhìn cũng rất tốt.”

” Có thể được ngài khen ngợi là vinh hạnh của bọn họ, chủ nhân tôn kính.” Karkaroff rất vui vẻ.

” Hy vọng trận đấu này bọn họ có thể đạt thành tích tốt.” Voldemort chúc , ánh mắt của hắn nhìn lướt qua một học sinh cao cao.


	85. 142-144

Trở lại đại sảnh Hogwarts, học sinh Beauxbatons được xếp ngồi cùng bàn với Ravenclaw, Sofia Marceau tóc đỏ mắt xanh lá lập tức khiến học sinh Hogwarts chú ý, vị trí của Sofia lại rất gần Lily, nên vô thức mọi người đều so sánh xem hai cô gái này ai đẹp hơn ai.

Học sinh Durmstrang tự nhiên đi đến bàn Slytherin ngồi xuống, bọn họ đã từng gặp mặt không ít học sinh Slytherin, có một số là bạn bè tốt, ví dụ như Lucius và nam sinh cao cao hắn đang tiếp đón. ” Richard! Đến đây!”

Richard có mái tóc màu nâu, bề ngoài bình thường, đi trên đường có thể thấy hàng tá, nhưng hắn có một đôi mắt cực kỳ sắc bén, khi hắn nhìn người nào đó thì giống như có thể nhìn thấu linh hồn họ. Hắn nhìn về phía Lucius, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, sau đó nói với bạn bè bên người mấy câu, tay vung vẩy, các học sinh nương theo hướng dẫn của hắn ngồi xuống ổn định, hắn mới đi nhanh đến bên cạnh Lucius. “Luc, đã lâu không gặp, không ngờ cậu cũng là sư huynh.”

Lucius ngạo nghễ cười nói: ” Richard, lời này nên là tớ nói mới đúng. Tớ không ngờ, cậu có thể đại diện Durmstrang mà đến, thật sự khiến tớ không thể không vui vẻ vì may mắn của Hogwarts.”

” Bọn họ rất thân thiết?” Harry tò mò hỏi Snape. Rất ít khi nhìn thấy Lucius ôn hòa với người khác như thế, từ trước đến nay thái độ của hắn cũng giống như học sinh Slytherin, đều là kiêu ngạo.

Snape nghe đến tên của nam sinh cao cao liền cố gắng nhớ lại, ” Richard…… Richard, cái tên này tớ có ấn tượng, Lucius từng nhắc tới…… À, nhớ đến đây. Richard Colson, là bạn của Lucius, quý tộc Bungari, bây giờ còn có phong hào bá tước. Cảm tình giữa bọn họ cũng tốt, chẳng qua, Lucius nói Colson rất phản nghịch.”

” Phản nghịch? Có bao nhiêu phản nghịch?” Harry tiếp tục tò mò.

” Có bao nhiêu phản nghịch……” Snape nghĩ nghĩ,” Đại khái giống như Sirius Black.”

Giống Sirius Black? Vậy không phải là phản bội cả gia tộc sao? Harry giật mình nhìn phía Richard, khó có thể tin một người thoạt nhìn rất có khuôn phép của quý tộc lại như vậy.

Lucius bảo Richard ngồi xuống, nhiệt tình hướng Harry và Snape giới thiệu, ” Harry, Severus, tớ giới thiệu, đây là bạn tốt của tớ, người kế thừa duy nhất của gia tộc bá tước Colson ở Bungari, Richard Colson, năm nay vừa tròn 18 tuổi. Bởi vì hắn chưa kế thừa gia nghiệp, cho nên chưa thể kế thừa phong hào bá tước.” Tiếp theo hắn cười rộ lên, ” Richard, Harry hẳn tớ không cần giới thiệu, cậu từng tiếp xúc. Còn đây là bạn tốt của tớ, Severus Snape, cũng là bạn thân nhất của Harry.”

Lời của Lucius khiến Harry không rõ, trước kia cậu từng gặp qua Richard Colson sao?

Thấy Harry không hiểu, Lucius cười càng vui vẻ, ” À, à, cái này không phải tớ nói, Richard, cậu nên thẳng thắn nói đi.”

Richard thoải mái trả lời, trên mặt là biểu hiện bình tĩnh chững chạc và nụ cười nhàn nhạt, ” Tôi nghĩ cậu chủ Harry không có ấn tượng với tôi, bởi vì lúc ấy ngài bận cứu người, nên không kịp thấy rõ người được ngài cứu.” Hắn vừa nói như vậy, Harry lập tức hiểu được mình từng gặp hắn khi nào, ” Ngày 15 tháng 8 năm trước, đêm yêu tinh tấn công, ngài đã cứu tôi và em gái Anne Colson lúc hơn 3 giờ sáng. Bởi vì nhiều nguyên nhân nên không thể nói lời cảm ơn với ngài lúc đó, luôn cảm thấy đáng tiếc. Hôm nay, tôi đại diện cho gia tộc, tôi, còn có em gái Anne của tôi, vô cùng biết ơn ngài, cảm ơn mọi việc ngài đã làm.”

” Hoàn toàn không cần như thế, ở vào tình cảnh lúc đó, bất kì ai cũng làm như vậy.” Harry cười có chút miễn cưỡng, không thể tưởng được đã qua một năm còn có thể gặp phải loại chuyện này.

Lucius hỏi Richard, ” Tớ nghe cha nói, lúc nghỉ hè giáo sư Voldemort gọi cậu lên gặp?”

Richard nói:” Không chỉ là tớ,” Hắn chỉ chỉ hơn mười bạn học cuối bàn, ” Bọn họ cũng bị gọi.”

” Cha nói, các cậu được giáo sư Voldemort khen ngợi, bảo tớ học tập cậu. Tớ không biết với tính cách và hành động của cậu, sao giáo sư Voldemort lại khen ngợi?” Giọng điệu Lucius có chút chán nản. Từ trước đến nay hắn luôn cho rằng mình là tốt nhất, kết quả ngày đó bị cha răn dạy một trận, bắt hắn phải học tập Richard. Học tập người phản nghịch giống như Sirius Black!

Nghe vậy, Richard không nói gì, chỉ từ từ vén ông tay áo trái lên, Lucius mở to mắt, hút khí, ” Dấu hiệu hắc ám!” Hắn nhỏ giọng hô.

Tiếng hô của hắn hấp dẫn Snape và Harry, hai người đồng thời nhìn về cánh tay trái của Richard. Nơi đó quả nhiên có một dấu hiệu màu đen, một cái đầu lâu nhỏ, một con rắn chui ra từ miệng mở to của đầu lâu. Đây là lần đầu tiên Harry thấy dấu hiệu hắc ám trên người một học sinh, cho tới bây giờ Voldemort chưa từng đặt dấu hiệu hắc ám trên người học sinh Hogwarts.

Lucius hâm mộ lại kính sợ nhìn phía bạn tốt, giọng nói càng nhỏ hơn, ” Bọn họ,” Hắn dùng cằm hất về phía những học sinh khác của Durmstrang, ” Bọn họ cũng được giáo sư Voldemort đặt dấu hiệu sao?”

Richard lắc lắc đầu, ” Không. Cha tớ nêu ý kiến, thân phận của tớ cao hơn, cho nên hy vọng có thể được dấu hiệu đầu tiên, giáo sư Voldemort đồng ý, bọn họ,” Hắn dùng ngón tay chỉ chỉ vào các học sinh đang ăn như chết đói cuối bàn, ” Sau khi tốt nghiệp mới được dấu hiệu.” Hắn kéo ống tay áo xuống, dừng lại ở dấu hiệu màu đen, ” Đây là vinh dự của cả gia tộc Colson, tớ là người duy nhất chưa tốt nghiệp đã được dấu hiệu này, vì thế cha tớ khoe khoang với rất nhiều bạn bè. Rất xin lỗi, Luc, gây cho cậu không ít rắc rối.” Hắn thật có lỗi cười cười với Lucius.

Lucius bất đắc dĩ đáp lại bằng một nụ cười, hắn hướng Richard giải thích.” Không sao, cha của tớ thật sự rất lải nhải. Thật sự là,” Hắn tức giận nói, ” Không phải tớ không muốn có dấu hiệu, tớ đã sớm hướng giáo sư Voldemort thể hiện nguyện vọng của tớ, hy vọng có thể vĩnh viễn đi theo bên cạnh giáo sư Voldemort vĩ đại, vì sáng lập thế giới pháp thuật trong sạch mà hiến dâng cả đời,” Hắn nói đến đây, Richard khẽ nhíu mày, nhưng giây tiếp theo hắn lại khôi phục dáng tươi cười như cũ, yên lặng nghe Lucius nói tiếp, ” Nhưng giáo sư Voldemort không đồng ý, bảo tớ sau khi tốt nghiệp mới nói đến. Cha tớ nói, đây là bởi vì năng lực của tớ chưa xuất sắc, không đủ đánh động giáo sư Voldemort, nên ngài chưa muốn cho tớ dấu hiệu.” Hắn than thở, ” Sao tớ không bằng cậu, sao lại không bằng?”

“Luc.” Richard vỗ vỗ vai Lucius, ” Cậu rất tốt, không có gì không bằng tớ. Chỉ có điều, do ngài Karkaroff khen ngợi tớ, thường xuyên nói lời hay về tớ trước mặt giáo sư Voldemort, cho nên tớ mới tạo được ấn tượng trong mắt giáo sư Voldemort, nói thật giáo sư Voldemort cũng không biết tớ đạt đến trình độ nào, chỉ biết tớ là học sinh xuất sắc nhất Durmstrang. Tớ phải thừa nhận, hiệu trưởng rất yêu thích tớ, hắn quá mức khoa trương năng lực của tớ, khiến tớ vô cùng bối rối. Phải biết rằng, lúc hè tớ bị gọi lên gặp, hiệu trưởng Karkaroff cũng ở đó, những lời hắn nói làm tớ xấu hổ vô cùng. May mắn giáo sư Voldemort khoan dung, dù biết tớ là hữu danh vô thực, vẫn cho tớ dấu hiệu. Cậu không thể nào tưởng tượng được đâu, nhiều người xuất sắc như vậy từ các nơi trên thế giới tụ tập lại, cố gắng thể hiện bản lĩnh của mình cho giáo sư Voldemort, cho dù tớ am hiểu nghệ thuật hắc ám và ma dược nhất nhưng cũng không so được.” Giống như nhớ lại sự quẫn bách lúc đó, trên cổ và mặt hắn đỏ ửng vì xấu hổ, ” Merlin, tớ còn không biết lúc ấy tớ đã làm như thế nào, thật sự là mất mặt.”

Lời của Richard giúp Lucius xua tan sự không cam lòng và ghen tị, giúp hắn khôi phục cao ngạo tự tin ngày thường. ” Tớ nghĩ cũng đúng, tớ với cậu là bạn nhiều năm như vậy, chúng ta luôn luôn ngang bằng nhau. Muốn nói tớ kém hơn cậu rất nhiều, là không thể nào.”

Cuộc nói chuyện tạm thời dừng lại, các học sinh đều đang vùi đầu ăn. Bữa tối hôm nay so với bình thường phong phú hơn rất nhiều, còn có vài món ăn của nước khác, Harry ăn nhiều hơn ngày thường một chút. Cậu vừa ăn vừa nghĩ, một người ủng hộ Muggle giống như Sirius Black, căm hận thế giới đề cao phù thủy máu trong và pháp thuật hắc ám, vì sao lại đồng ý nhận dấu hiệu hắc ám, trở thành Tử thần thực tử? Tử thần thực tử căm ghét Muggle, xem thường Muggle, thích nghệ thuật hắc ám, thích phát triển pháp thuật hắc ám, hai loại người không thể hợp nhau. Hai tư tưởng cực đoan như thế, Richard Colson làm thế nào để dung hòa?

Không ngờ vấn đề Harry nghĩ lại được Snape trực tiếp hỏi ra, ” Cậu Richard Colson, tôi nhớ rõ trước kia cậu ủng hộ Muggle, chán ghét nghệ thuật hắc ám, vì sao cậu lại đồng ý nhận dấu hiệu hắc ám?”

Snape hạ giọng, cho nên các học sinh khác không nghe được hắn hỏi cái gì, mà vấn đề của hắn, làm Lucius xấu hổ lên.

” Này này, tớ nói Severus, mọi người đều có thể thay đổi……”

” Rất khó tưởng tượng tư tưởng của con người dễ dàng thay đổi. Tôi nhớ rõ tháng 3 năm trước, Lucius còn tức giận nói với tôi, cậu yêu một phù thủy xuất thân từ Muggle, vì thế mà cùng gia tộc của cậu tranh cãi quyết liệt.” Ánh mắt Snape như rắn nhìn chăm chú vào Richard, khuôn mặt đầy lạnh lùng. Hắn đã nắm chặt đũa phép, bất kì lúc nào cũng có thể tấn công.

Không khí khẩn trương khiến người khác phải rụt cổ lại, thái độ của Snape kiên quyết như vậy, chỉ cần Richard không biểu đạt rõ, đũa phép lập tức sẽ bắn ra ánh sáng xanh biếc giết chết hắn.

Harry và Lucius nhìn nhau, kinh ngạc vì mọi chuyện chuyển biến đột ngột. Có một số việc không thích hợp hỏi vào lúc này, đợi bữa tiệc kết thúc cũng được…… Nhưng nói thật…… Sự sùng bái của Snape đối với Voldemort là không thể biểu đạt, thế giới mới mà Voldemort muốn đạt được, đó cũng là mục tiêu Snape phấn đấu, hắn vẫn luôn hy vọng nó trở thành thành thật, hắn không thể tha thứ cho bất luận kẻ nào phá hỏng mục tiêu của hắn.

” Cậu dùng hoa ngôn xảo ngữ gì lừa gạt giáo sư Voldemort? Một người vì bạn gái Muggle mà cùng gia tộc quyết liệt tranh cãi sao lại đột nhiên trở thành thành viên của tổ chức hắn căm hận?” Snape tiếp tục lạnh lùng hỏi, bức Richard mở miệng.

” Này, tớ nói, Severus, chúng ta có thể……” Lucius vội vàng xen vào, muốn bỏ đề tài này, dù thế nào, tại bàn ăn không nên hỏi chuyện như vậy.

Richard ngăn cản Lucius, “Luc, tớ biết cậu có ý tốt, tớ cũng hiểu được, nhưng nói rõ ràng mới tốt. Tớ cũng không muốn để bậc thầy về ma dược mà giáo sư Voldemort kì vọng nhất hiểu lầm tớ.” Hắn nghịch ngợm cười,” Môn độc dược tớ học thế nào cũng không giỏi.”

” À, nên nói như thế nào đây,” Richard theo thói quen ra hiệu, ” A, chúng ta nói từ tháng 3 năm trước. Khi đó, tớ quyết định cùng cô gái tớ yêu nhất ở bên nhau trọn đời, sau đó người xung quanh tớ đều phản đối, ngay cả bạn thân của tớ, Luc, cậu gửi cho tớ bức thư hơn 10 trang đến khuyên bảo tớ, tớ rất biết ơn.” Hắn cười cười với Lucius, ” Nhưng cái này không thể dao động ý chí của tớ, tớ cùng gia tộc cãi nhau quyết liệt,” Hắn gật gật đầu, nhấn mạnh, ” Đúng vậy, tớ thiếu chút nữa bị đuổi khỏi gia tộc. Mẹ của tớ, bà là người mẹ yêu con nhất trên thế giới, bà cầu xin cha tớ, nên ông quyết định sau Quidditch World Cup sẽ nhắc lại chuyện này, như vậy tớ vẫn có thể lấy thân phận người thừa kế gia tộc Colson đi xem World Cup, cả nhà cùng nhau đi xem World Cup là mong muốn lớn nhất của mẹ tớ. Sau đó, mọi người cũng biết hôm đó xảy ra chuyện gì, tớ được Harry cứu. Tớ biết cậu, ” Hắn chuyển hướng Harry, ” Tớ không chỉ thấy ảnh của cậu một lần, cũng nghe nói qua chuyện của cậu. Nhưng tớ không ngờ, cậu mạnh đến như vậy.”

Nói xong, hắn dừng lại, bắt đầu ăn, sau đó bị Snape trừng mắt, Lucius cũng tò mò đến sắp té xỉu. ” Richard! Cậu có thể nói hết một lần không? Kiểu đùa dai này cậu chơi nhiều năm mà chưa chán sao?”

Richard ngẩng đầu, ” Tớ đã nói xong.”

” Cậu, cậu nói cái gì?” Harry buồn bực bắt lấy tay Snape, sợ hắn xúc động mà trực tiếp cho Richard một cái Avada Kedavra.

” Tớ nói, Harry rất mạnh, mà Hội phượng hoàng không có người thừa kế mạnh như Harry, cho nên tớ ngoan ngoãn về nhà, làm đứa con tốt.” Richard tùy ý nói, tùy ý cười, giống như vừa rồi hắn mới nói một câu chào buổi sáng. (Anh thật biết thời thế ~ )

” Vậy, vậy bạn gái của cậu……?” Harry ngạc nhiên.

” Tớ kế thừa gia tộc Colson, sau này cô ấy mới có thể sống hạnh phúc.” Richard lại bắt đầu cười, ” Ít nhất, Harry, cậu là phủ thủy lai có một nửa là Muggle, đi theo cậu, vấn đề của tớ sẽ không còn là vấn đề. Đương nhiên, tớ không có nói ra, nhưng tớ nghĩ giáo sư Voldemort biết tất cả.”

Người này…… Harry không biết phải nói gì.

Snape cất đũa phép, bắt đầu ăn bữa tối. Lucius thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cũng gia nhập đội ngũ dùng cơm.


	86. 145-146

Lúc dùng cơm, bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật quốc tế Girmm cùng bộ trưởng bộ thể dục thể thao Walker đi tới bàn của các giáo sư, bởi vì họ đến muộn, cho nên không có nhiều học sinh chú ý tới bọn họ, cho đến khi buổi tiệc xong, Dumbledore bắt đầu nói đến thì mới chú ý.

” Bọn họ tới làm gì?” Snape không rõ, hỏi.

” Hẳn là đến xem cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, dù sao cũng là bọn họ tổ chức, đúng không?” Richard dành nói trước khi Harry và Lucius lên tiếng, ” Có lẽ còn định làm trọng tài, ba vị trọng tài quá ít, không đủ công bằng.” Hắn có chút đăm chiêu.

Đầu tiên Dumbledore giới thiệu hai vị bộ trưởng, nói rõ bọn họ và ba vị hiệu trưởng cùng nhau làm trọng tài đánh giá mỗi một hạng mục. Sau đó, ông gọi Filch mang chiếc cốc lửa đến. Chiếc cốc lửa giống như trước kia, được đặt trong một chiếc hộp khảm châu báu, Dumbledore dùng đũa phép gõ hai cái lên hộp gỗ, hộp gỗ mở, Dumbledore lấy chiếc cốc lửa ra. Nhiều năm không thấy, chiếc cốc lửa đã cũ kỹ, một chiếc cốc lửa được tạo hình thô ráp, phủ ngọn lửa màu xanh.

Dumbledore nói: ” Chiếc cốc lửa là trọng tài chọn quán quân. Học sinh muốn trở thành quán quân có thể đem tên của mình viết trên tấm da dê bỏ vào chiếc cốc lửa, chiếc cốc lửa sẽ lựa chọn quán quân xuất sắc nhất đại diện cho mỗi trường. Thời gian bắt đầu từ 00:00 ngày thứ 6 tới 00:00 ngày chủ nhật, sau đó, trong bữa tiệc Halloween, cũng chính là buổi tối chủ nhật, chiếc cốc lửa sẽ công bố danh sách quán quân.” Ông lại bổ sung, ” Sẽ có giới hạn tuổi, hy vọng mọi người không nên coi thường.”

Nhưng, đương nhiên, có nhiều học sinh không thèm quan tâm đến lời nói của ông. ” Một cái cốc có thể phán đoán tuổi sao? Chúng ta cứ thử xem!” Những học sinh vốn không đủ tuổi đang cúi đầu ủ rũ lại hưng trí bừng bừng.

Sáng chủ nhật, Snape dậy muộn. Kỳ thật cũng không tính là dậy muộn, còn sớm hơn bình thường, nhưng Harry đang vội vàng đến tiền sảnh xem có bao nhiêu học sinh Slytherin bỏ tên mình vào chiếc cốc lửa, quan trọng hơn, hy vọng có thể lại được thấy những chòm râu bạc buồn cười.

” Severus, Severus, dậy đi!” Lần đầu tiên trong 7 năm Harry hùng hồn gọi Snape rời giường.

Snape kéo chăn lên đến đỉnh đầu, cả người cuộn lại, không để ý tới.

Harry cười gian, một quả bong bóng nước xuất hiện trên đầu Snape, ầm ….

Snape nhảy dựng, tốn hơi thừa lời lẩm bẩm, cuối cùng phải xuống giường, đến phòng tắm. Từ năm nhất đến giờ, hắn chưa bao giờ có thể tức giận thật sự với Harry, đôi mắt xanh lá kia luôn biểu hiện vô tội hoặc đáng thương hoặc giảo hoạt hoặc có chút hả hê, khiến hắn muốn bốc hỏa cũng không được.

” Severus, hôm nay cậu dậy rất muộn.” Harry cười trộm.

” Là cậu dậy quá sớm.” Snape ngáp mấy cái liền.

” Tớ còn tưởng rằng Severus sẽ dậy rất sớm, cậu không muốn đem tên bỏ vào cốc sao?” Harry cảm thấy rất khó tin. Cậu cho rằng Snape rất muốn tham gia chọn lựa, chẳng lẽ cậu nghĩ sai?

” Tớ không muốn làm quán quân.” Snape trả lời. Hắn lừa Harry, hôm nay hắn không dậy sớm, là bởi vì tối hôm qua hắn đã đến tiền sảnh, đợi học sinh rời đi hết mới lặng lẽ đem tên của mình bỏ vào. Nếu không thể trở thành quán quân, hắn sẽ không nói bí mật này cho Harry.

Hai người đi vào tiền sảnh thì Lucius và Richard đã chờ ở đó, đang cười ha ha không ngừng.

Harry hỏi: ” Cười cái gì vậy?”

Lucius nói: ” Vừa rồi có học sinh năm 6 của Ravenclaw, uống dược tăng trưởng, muốn tham gia việc chọn lửa quán quân, kết quả cằm mọc râu bạc thật dài, thật sự rất buồn cười!”

” Các cậu đã tới chậm, nghe nói từ rạng sáng tới giờ đã hơn 4 người.” Giọng nói của Richard run run vì cười.

” Richard, cậu bỏ tên rồi sao?”

Richard gật đầu, ” Ừ, trước khi các cậu đến 20 phút. Người của trường tớ đi đầu. À, còn thấy được Luc bỏ tên.”

Lucius đắc ý, ” Harry không thể tham gia, học sinh Slytherin cũng không thể làm mất danh tiếng của chủ nhiệm Voldemort.”

” Harry không thể tham gia, thật sự là đáng tiếc.” Richard tiếc nuối nói, ” Tớ vẫn luôn mong có thể cùng cậu tranh đua trong cuộc thi tam pháp thuật. Đúng rồi, ” Hắn nhìn về phía Harry, ” Cậu biết Sofia Marceau của Beauxbatons sao?”

Harry sững sờ, ” Không biết. Sao vậy?”

” Cũng không có gì, lúc nãy cô ta chờ cậu, còn theo tớ hỏi chuyện của cậu.” Lucius không kiên nhẫn nói, ” Cô ta rất đẹp, nhưng dám mơ tưởng đến cậu thực sự là không biết lượng sức mình. Nhưng Bell bị cô ta mê hoặc, e rằng nói về cậu không ít.”

” Nếu có thể, làm cô ta yêu người khác đi.” Harry đau đầu.

Tối chủ nhật, cả đại sảnh Hogwarts đặc biệt im lặng, nhưng mỗi học sinh đều cảm nhận được sự kích động dâng lên trong lòng. Từng nhóm học sinh ăn như chết đói, tốc độ so với bình thường nhanh gấp đôi, như vậy bọn họ mới có thể biết kết quả công bố từ chiếc cốc lửa sớm một chút.

Khi tất cả các chén đĩa sạch sẽ, thời khắc kích động lòng người đã đến. Dumbledore vẫy đũa phép, cả đại sảnh tối đi, ánh sáng màu xanh từ chiếc cốc lửa càng chói mắt.

Đột nhiên, ngọn lửa biến thành màu đỏ, tiếng động vang lên, một ngọn lửa vòng giữa không trung, bay ra một tấm da dê bị đốt.

Dumbledore nhặt lấy tấm da dê, tuyên bố: ” Quán quân của Durmstrang, Richard Colson!”

Karkaroff kích động, ngay cả lễ đường cũng nhiệt liệt vỗ tay, cũng không thể ngăn cản tiếng lôi kéo hắn, ” Richard, từ đầu tớ đã biết cậu sẽ là quán quân!”

Harry đứng lên, bắt tay với Richard, chúc mừng hắn, ” Chúc mừng cậu, Richard, quán quân Durmstrang.”

Lúc tên mình được đọc lên, Richard cố gắng khắc chế mình không được đắc ý, nhưng lúc Harry chúc mừng hắn thì hắn nhìn không nhịn được mà cười lớn, ” Cái này thật sự là vinh dự lớn lao.” Hai mắt hắn lòe lòe sáng.

Richard rời khỏi bàn tới nơi ba quán quân tụ họp, Dumbledore bắt đầu tuyên bố vị quán quân của Beauxbatons, Harry nhất thời cười không được.

Sofia Marceau.

Đến Hogwarts mới có hai ngày, cô gái tóc đỏ mắt xanh lá này đã mê hoặc vô số nam sinh. Vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp, không cần nhiều lời để miêu tả, xuất thân máu trong, thông minh, tính cách thoải mái, có sự thanh lịch của nữ sinh Slytherin, lại có sự phóng khoáng của Gryffindor. Tuy mỗi người đều biết cô rất yêu Harry, nhưng số người theo cô cũng không giảm, bởi vì hai ngày nay Harry luôn trốn tránh cô, hôm nay là lần thứ hai hai người cùng xuất hiện ở một nơi, cảnh này khiến các nam sinh si tình càng thương tiếc, xuất phát từ tâm lý thương hương tiếc ngọc. Bell xem cô như thần, chỉ cần có cơ hội là nói lời hay về cô trước mặt Harry, hơn nữa đặc biệt nhấn mạnh Sofia là xử nữ, “17 tuổi vẫn là xử nữ, Harry, cái này rất hiếm có, đáng giá để thử nghiệm.”

” Tớ không có hứng thú với cô ta, cho dù cô ta là xử nữ.” Harry phải nhắc lại một lần nữa.

Bell nhún nhún vai, ” Cô ấy nói cũng không nhất định phải cùng cậu yêu nhau hay kết hôn, cô ấy nói, cô ấy hy vọng cậu có thể cho cô ấy cơ hội, để cô ấy biểu hiện trước mặt cậu một lần.”

Harry muốn bĩu môi, nhưng nhịn xuống, ” Các cô gái đều nói như vậy, nhưng trong lòng không nghĩ vậy.”

Bell tỏ vẻ đồng ý, sau đó còn nói: ” Các cô gái nói thế nào không quan trọng, quan trọng là các chàng trai nghĩ thế nào. Tớ thấy, cô ấy kính trọng Dumbledore, xuất thân thấp kém, gia thế bần hàn, trường học cũng không tốt, cái khiến người khác thích là bề ngoài xinh đẹp cùng tính cách thoải mái, mấy cái này đối với chúng tớ, đặc biệt là cậu, Harry, ” Hắn nói,” Không có gì đáng giá để phí công để ý. Cô ấy không hợp với xã hội thượng lưu, ưu điểm duy nhất, cô ấy là xử nữ.”

“Bell, tớ không làm chuyện đùa giỡn các cô gái!” Harry kích động giận dữ.

Lucius lắc lắc đầu, ” Harry, cậu rất bảo thủ. Chỉ chơi vui thôi, quá bình thường. Đừng nói là xã hội thượng lưu, chính là tại Hogwarts, rất ít học sinh không có kinh nghiệm. Không tính đến nữ sinh, nam sinh còn trong sạch cũng chỉ có……” Hắn biểu hiện mập mờ nhìn nửa người dưới của Harry, khiến Harry lung túng đến mức khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ bừng.

Harry nhanh chóng rút đũa phép, ” Cậu có ý gì?” Nếu Lucius dám nói thêm một từ liên quan liền cho nếm thử mùi vị hắn mới ám chỉ.

” Không có gì,” Lucius lập tức phủ nhận, ” Chỉ là muốn nói, nếu hiện tại không chơi đùa, về sau chỉ sợ muốn cũng không có cơ hội.”

Từ lúc xác lập quan hệ cậu cháu với Voldemort tới nay, quan hệ giữa Harry và Lucius thân thiết hơn rất nhiều, Harry biết Lucius biết rõ mối quan hệ giữa cậu và Voldemort. Lúc này Lucius đang ám chỉ cậu, thừa dịp chưa cùng Voldemort, nếu muốn nếm thử hương vị của nữ sinh thì nhanh lên, nếu không đợi cùng Voldemort, muốn thử cũng không được, cho tới bây giờ Voldemort không thích tình nhân của hắn quan hệ với người bên ngoài….

Nhưng Harry không bao giờ tùy tiện lên giường với nữ sinh. Hôm nay Sofia là quán quân của Beauxbatons, nhất cử nhất động đều là tin tức, cậu đã vô cùng đau đầu để tránh cô gái này.


	87. 147-150

Quán quân của Hogwarts đúng như Voldemort đoán trước, James Potter. Lúc này phản ứng của bốn nhà không khác nhau lắm, tuy có thất vọng, nhưng vẫn nhiệt liệt hoan hô. Quán quân là của cả Hogwarts, không đơn độc thuộc về nhà nào.

Nhóm học sinh được thông báo, hạng mục đầu tiên tiến hành vào ngày 24 tháng 11.

Buổi tối ngày hôm sau, nhà Slytherin và Durmstrang mở tiệc chúc mừng ở trên thuyền, chúc mừng Richard trở thành quán quân của Durmstrang. Harry và Richard trò chuyện với nhau rất vui vẻ, bọn họ có rất nhiều ý kiến chung về vấn đề Muggle. Đương nhiên Lucius không thật sự tán thành thái độ của bọn họ cho lắm, vì thế nhắc tới thời trung cổ, Muggle dùng danh nghĩa tạo một thế giới trong sạch để tiêu diệt phù thủy, ” Lúc đó rất nhiều phù thủy đã bị giết.” Hắn nói,” Phù thủy không phải vạn năng, đặc biệt là thời điểm đó.”

Richard cười nói: “Luc, hiếm khi nghe cậu nói một câu phù thủy không phải vạn năng, trước kia cậu luôn cho rằng phù thủy không gì không thể làm.”

Lucius nâng cằm, ” Phù thủy cao quý hơn Muggle, đây là điều không thể nghi ngờ.”

Đồng thời,” A?” Harry giật mình hô một tiếng, ” Cậu thật biết đùa, Lucius, trong sách không nói đến chuyện này, mà hình phạt thời trung cổ đối với phù thủy đều vô dụng.”

Snape kỳ quái nhìn Harry, ” Cậu không biết sao? Tớ tưởng giáo sư Voldemort đã nói cho cậu.”

Harry lắc lắc đầu, ” Không, Voldy không nói gì. Chúng tớ ít nói đến chuyện Muggle.” Voldemort nói, phần nhiều là chiến tranh giữa hắn và Dumbledore, án binh bất động, hoặc trực tiếp đối đầu. Muggle là chuyện cấm kỵ giữa Harry và Voldemort, hiện tại, đương nhiên Harry sẽ không vì quan điểm và lập trường khác nhau mà tức giận với Voldemort, nhưng có một số việc nếu nói ra sẽ ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của cả hai, mà trên thế giới, không có loại tình cảm nào có thể chịu được nhiều vết rách.

” Tớ nói cho cậu,” Richard mỉm cười, ” Tớ nói có lẽ khách quan hơn. Đơn giản mà nói, thời trung cổ chuyện tiêu diệt phù thủy không phải không làm được, bởi vì Muggle có cách làm tổn hại năng lực của phù thủy. Bọn họ không dùng sức mạnh bình thường để giết chết phù thủy, bọn họ không có sức mạng này, một phép độn thổ cũng đủ để phù thủy đang bị vây trong vòng nguy hiểm an toàn, nhưng bọn họ thua bởi vì quỷ kế của Muggle. Ví dụ như phun thuốc độc, ví dụ lợi dụng phù thủy có trái tim thiện lương, ví dụ như để những Muggle thân thiết với phù thủy đến đối phó phù thủy, còn nhiều nữa. Phù thủy cũng là người, có một số chuyện không thể chống lại, cũng không có khả năng chống lại, mà nguy hiểm nhất là những người thân thiết bên cạnh, phù thủy không đề phòng bọn họ, cho nên lúc ấy, số phù thủy chết trong tay Muggle rất nhiều.” Hắn nói ra vài cậu, khiến Harry lắp bắp hoảng sợ, ” Số lượng phù thủy không nhiều, lần đó đã khiến thế giới thủy giới gần như biến mất trăm năm, khoảng thời gian đó, thế giới phù thủy đã chặt đứt liên hệ với thế giới Muggle. Chỉ đến 200 năm gần đây, thế giới phù thủy giới mới liên hệ lại với Muggle. Trong sách không có cái này, bởi vì thật lâu trước kia, một số nhân vật muốn tiêu diệt Muggle, xây dựng thế giới pháp thuật trong sạch, dần dần, ngăn cách Muggle, đàn áp Muggle khiến Muggle trở nên yếu ớt, mỏng manh, bởi vậy càng ngày càng nhiều người cho rằng Muggle là nhỏ bé, cần bảo vệ.”

Lucius hừ lạnh một tiếng, ” Cho dù tại hiện tại, Muggle vẫn có khả năng uy hiếp phù thủy, ví dụ như bom nguyên tử.” Nhắc tới cái này, trong mắt hắn hiện lên lo lắng, ” Rất nguy hiểm, Muggle nắm giữ kỹ thuật này chính là ác mộng của phù thủy.”

” Muggle cũng không nhỏ bé, hơn nữa nhân số của bọn họ so với phù thủy lớn hơn nhiều. Vì đa số bọn họ không biết đến sự tồn tại của phù thủy, không nghĩ phù thủy khống chế được bọn họ, nếu không, phù thủy sẽ trở thành một danh từ trong lịch sử.” Snape chậm rãi nói, biểu tình kiên quyết.

” Đúng, hơn nữa một năm học với Harry về Muggle khiến học sinh cảm thấy hoảng sợ, ” Richard cảm thông nhìn Harry,” Thật đáng tiếc, ý định của cậu chỉ đạt được một nửa.”

Harry méo miệng, cố gắng nở nụ cười so với khóc còn xấu hơn, không nói gì. Cậu thật sự không nghĩ đến, một năm dạy cho học sinh Slytherin hiểu về thế giới Muggle lại khiến các học sinh cho ra kết luận ” Muggle nguy hiểm.” Kết quả này, chỉ sợ không ít phù thủy trung lập hoặc có hướng theo Dumbledore lại quay sang ủng hộ Voldemort. Cậu hoàn toàn không dự đoán được kết quả này, càng ngày càng xa ý định ban đầu của cậu.

Trên đường Voldemort cùng Harry trở về tẩm thất, rốt cục Voldemort có cơ hội hỏi Harry. Hắn thân mật ôm vai Harry, hỏi cậu: ” Harry, làm sao vậy? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Tại bữa tiệc em đều không vui. Là học sinh Durmstrang nói cái gì khiến em không vui sao? Nói cho ta, ta đi dạy bảo Karkaroff, bắt hắn quản lý tốt học sinh của hắn.”

” Ta chỉ nói chuyện với Richard, Lucius và Severus, bọn họ đều là người hiểu chuyện, sẽ không nói chuyện gì khiến ta không vui.” Harry lập tức phủ nhận, nhưng kết quả lại lộ ra tâm trạng của cậu.

Voldemort dừng bước, hai tay trụ vai Harry, đôi mắt đỏ tươi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh lá của Harry, khiến cậu không thể trốn tranh. ” Em đang nói dối, Harry. Ta biết rõ. Được rồi, đừng giữ trong lòng, không vui vẻ liền nói ra, có thể giúp em giải quyết ta liền giúp, không thể giải quyết ta và em chia sẻ. Em có biết, ta hy vọng em luôn luôn vui vẻ không.”

Hai người tiếp tục bước đi, tay Harry nắm chặt lấy áo choàng của Voldemort. ” Ta phụ đạo cho học sinh nhà Slytherin, cha mẹ bọn họ đều biết sao?”

Voldemort rất vui vẻ, hắn luôn tự hào về chuyện này, ” Hàng ngày các học sinh đều nhắc tới lớp phụ đạo của em, nhưng bởi vì không tận mắt thấy, đa số cha mẹ đều có thái độ nghi ngờ. Cho đến khi các học sinh về nhà, thử vận dụng pháp thuật mới, bọn họ mới lắp bắp kinh hãi. Có một bộ phận phù thủy cũng bắt đầu nghiên cứu về hóa học và vật lý của Muggle. Harry, em sáng tạo ra con đường pháp thuật mới, em thật sự quá tuyệt vời!” Hắn nhịn không được hôn lên má Harry.

Nụ cười ấm áp của Voldemort, nếu là bình thường, Harry đã sớm bị mê hoặc, nhưng đêm nay Harry không có tâm trạng thưởng thức. ” Trừ…… Trừ vật lý và hóa học của Muggle trở thành pháp thuật mới, chẳng lẽ không có ý tưởng khác sao?”

Voldemort nhíu nhíu mày, ” Ví dụ?”

” Ví dụ, ví dụ…… Bom nguyên tử?” Harry đứng lại, nhìn vào mắt hắn.

” À, em muốn nói đến cái này.” Lúc này Voldemort mới hiểu được bảo bối của hắn đang phiền não chuyện gì. ” Đúng vậy, sự tồn tại của bom nguyên tử rất đáng sợ, khiến mọi người lo lắng. Muggle nắm trong tay vũ khí lợi hại như thế, phù thủy khó có thể yên lòng. Nếu chuyện tiêu diệt phù thủy xảy ra một lần nữa, như vậy sẽ không còn là mấy ngàn phù thủy tử vong, mà là cả thế giới pháp thuật diệt vong.”

” Nhưng Muggle không dễ dàng vận dụng vũ khí này, cái này có thể tiêu diệt cả Muggle, cho nên sự tồn tại của vũ khí này là một loại uy hiếp, họ không muốn bùng nổ chiến tranh thế giới thứ ba.” Harry biện giải, lúc này cậu vừa đau lòng vừa hối hận, sớm biết kết quả là như thế này, thì trước kia cậu sẽ không làm.

” Không vận dụng vũ khí là bởi vì lợi ích mang lại chưa đủ lớn. Harry, em biết không, một khi Muggle biết về thế giới pháp thuật, chắc chắn bọn họ có hàng trăm lý do để tiêu diệt chúng ta. Bạch kì mã, đá phù thủy; người sói, người khổng lồ, và những thứ khác. Thế giới pháp thuật hấp dẫn đồng thời cũng uy hiếp đến bọn họ.”

Harry phản bác: ” Nhưng Muggle sẽ không biết đến thế giới pháp thuật! Không có khả năng!”

Voldemort khoanh tay trước ngực, cười lạnh, ” Em nói xem?”

” Nếu ngươi định nói đến chuyện Hogwarts thu nhận học sinh Muggle, Voldy, bọn họ tốt nghiệp cũng chỉ ở lại thế giới pháp thuật, bọn họ không liên hệ với thế giới Muggle.”

” Người nhà bọn họ biết đến thế giới pháp thuật, ai có thể khẳng định bọn họ đều có cảm tình tốt với thế giới pháp thuật? Ai có thể cam đoan bọn họ không nói ra? Ai có thể cam đoan những học sinh tò mò muốn tìm hiểu về vật dụng Muggle thỉnh thoảng nói những lời khó hiểu về Muggle sẽ không có người đoán ra?” Voldemort có chút kích động, đây là nguyên nhân hắn phản đối việc thu nhận học sinh xuất thân Muggle. ” Hơn nữa thế giới pháp thuật của chúng ta còn tiếp xúc với các lãnh đạo cao cấp của Muggle, ai biết được lúc nào đó họ vì lợi ích của mình mà tấn công thế giới pháp thuật hay không.”

Nghĩ tới dì Petunia, Harry im lặng. Dì Petunia ghét mọi thứ liên quan tới thế giới pháp thuật, nhưng đó có phải là số ít hay không? Cậu cũng không chắc chắn. Muggle vì lợi ích của mình mà có thể làm ra chuyện gì, Harry rõ ràng. Lần đầu tiên là chiến tranh thế giới thứ nhất, rồi chiến tranh thế giới thứ hai, còn có chiến tranh cục bộ mấy chục năm vẫn chưa dừng lại, vì lợi ích, Muggle có thể hủy diệt những kẻ cản bước bọn họ.

Voldemort ôm chặt Harry đang im lặng, nhẹ nhàng an ủi: ” Không cần trách chính mình, Harry. Dù nói như thế nào, những gì em nói về sức mạnh của Muggle đều là sự thật, một khi đã là sự thật, em có gì phải trách bản thân? Không có em, thì có người khác hiểu rõ về Muggle, lớp phụ đạo của em chỉ làm một số ít người trung lập có khuynh hướng tấn công Muggle mà thôi. Em nên nghĩ thế này, nội dung em truyền đạt, khiến người muốn đi theo ta càng ngày càng nhiều, như vậy người đi theo Dumbledore càng ngày càng ít, thời gian diễn ra chiến tranh sẽ ngắn lại rất nhiều, thế giới pháp thuật sẽ chịu ít đau khổ, mà thế giới Muggle cũng vậy.”

Harry cũng yên lặng ôm chặt Voldemort, có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng không thoát ra được. Bây giờ nói cái gì cũng vô ích, chuyện đã làm, kết quả cũng đã biểu hiện, lúc này hối hận cũng muộn. Cậu chỉ có thể dùng lời của Voldemort an ủi chính mình, cậu nói sự thật, cậu làm như vậy cũng có lợi cho Muggle, chiến tranh chắc chắn xảy ra, chỉ cần Voldemort thắng, thế giới Muggle sẽ là mục tiêu kế tiếp, thế giới pháp thuật sẽ càng hiểu rõ thế giới Muggle, số phù thủy và Muggle chết càng ít, sau chiến tranh, tình hình của Muggle sẽ tốt lên, được rồi, tự an ủi mình, nhưng tưởng tượng càng ngày càng nhiều phù thủy bắt đầu đề phòng Muggle, cậu không thoải mái lắm. Lúc bắt đầu là muốn có lợi cho Muggle, cậu còn đắc ý vì sự thông minh tài trí của mình. Nhưng quả thật cậu không phải là người nhìn xa, không thể so với Voldemort cùng Dumbledore, sau này sẽ không làm chuyện tự cho là thông minh.

Ngày hôm sau, Harry trở thành tiêu điểm của Hogwarts. Đương nhiên từ năm thứ sáu cậu đều là tiểu điểm của Hogwarts, nhưng lần này khác trước, danh tiếng của cậu vượt xa Richard và James – hai quán quân tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, các học sinh đều bàn luận về cậu, trước đây cậu có thể xử lý, nhưng lần này thì không thể, trừ khi cậu ném quán quân xinh đẹp Sofia Marceau của Beauxbatons ra xa.

Harry trốn Sofia, một ngày có thể, hai ngày có thể, nhưng không thể trốn mãi, mà chỉ cần cậu bị Sofia bắt được, cô gái nhiệt tình như lửa kia liền bám chặt làm nũng với cậu. Sofia luôn dịu dàng, nhiệt tình giúp Harry làm cái này cái kia, thỉnh thoảng còn đến phòng bếp làm món ăn Pháp cho Harry. Lúc đầu Harry còn miễn cưỡng ứng phó, sau đó thì cậu lạnh nhạt và đối xử không tốt, nhưng cô gái này vẫn không lùi bước, cho dù muốn khóc những vẫn nở nụ cười tươi. Harry không biết làm gì, cậu không chịu được khi nhìn con gái khóc. Sau đó Sofia lại càng nhắm mắt theo đuôi.

Nếu Sofia không phải quán quân, chắc chắn Voldemort sẽ làm cô ta biến mất, dưới tình huống này, hắn đã nghĩ tới lời nguyền tra tấn, mê tình dược, tình yêu dược, thậm chí cả tuyệt tình dược, đều bị Harry phản đối. ” Lời nguyền tra tấn là lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, tại Hogwarts có thể sử dụng sao? Nếu cho cô ta uống ma dược, tính cách thay đổi sẽ khiến khiến bà Olympe nghi ngờ. Dù sao cũng chỉ một năm, nhẫn nại sẽ qua.” Harry cũng không tàn nhẫn làm tổn thương một cô gái, cô gái đó không làm gì sai.

” Ta chắc chắn sẽ khiến cô ta từ bỏ.” Voldemort tức giận thề.

Qua vài ngày, lúc James đang học tiết độc dược thì bị gọi ra ngoài chụp ảnh, Harry không chú ý nhiều, nhưng học xong ra khỏi phòng, thì thấy Rita Skeeter. Harry kinh ngạc, chẳng lẽ cô ta lại viết về cuộc thi tam pháp thuật? May mà lần này Rita không quấn lấy cậu, nhưng quấn lấy James, xem ra chuyện ngồi tù không gây đả kích lớn cho cô ta. Nhưng kẻ luôn thù dai như cô ta lại quấn lấy James, có phải muốn bẻ cong sự thật gì hay không?

Harry đi tìm Voldemort, vừa khó hiểu vừa tức giận: ” Vì sao lại là Rita Skeeter viết về cuộc thi tam pháp thuật? Cô ta chắn chắn không mang lại chuyện tốt!”

Voldemort cũng đành chịu, ” Chuyện này không phải ta quyết định. (Nhật báo tiên tri) lấy phiếu ủng hộ, cô ta là phóng viên được hoan nghênh nhất nước Anh, các phù thủy đều hy vọng cô ta viết về trận đấu. Hơn nữa lão già Dumbledore cũng không thèm để ý, còn bỏ phiến tán thành cho cô ta, ta không thể tự làm theo ý mình.”

” Nhưng cô ta chỉ biết nói lung tung, bẻ cong sự thật!” Harry kêu to, không biết phải làm gì bây giờ.

” Đúng vậy, cho nên các phù thủy thích cô ta. Cô ta mang cho bọn họ cảm giác mới mẻ, nghe được những tin kích động.” Nói xong, Voldemort hôn Harry, an ủi cậu, ” Đừng lo lắng, bảo bối, ta đã cảnh cáo cô ta. Không được viết những việc liên quan tới em, nếu không ta liền tố giác cô ta là người hóa thú không đăng kí, cho cô ta ở Azkaban nghỉ ngơi cả đời.”

Lời khẳng định của Voldemort giúp Harry vui vẻ hơn, chỉ cần Rita Skeeter buông tha cậu cậu liền cám ơn trời đất.

” Chờ một chút, Harry.” Voldemort gọi tiểu tình nhân đang định rời đi, ” Em muốn làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho James Potter chứ?”

Harry ngạc nhiên.” Ta không rõ, Voldy.”

Voldemort cười giải thích: ” Là như thế này. Tuy biểu hiện của ba quán quân cũng ổn định, nhưng theo thông lệ của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, hơn nữa trường học nào cũng không muốn thất bại, bởi vậy mỗi quán quân có thể tim một phù thủy mạnh chỉ bảo, nhằm đạt được thành tích trong trận đấu. Karkaroff nhờ ta chỉ dạy cho Richard, Dumbledore thì hy vọng em bớt chút thời gian chỉ dạy James Potter. Em thấy thế nào?”

Gần như không cần suy nghĩ, Harry liền trả lời: ” Không, ta không muốn!”

Người yêu ngày thường luôn hòa nhã đột nhiên phản đối kịch liệt khiến Voldemort nghi ngờ. James Potter là quán quân Hogwarts, với tình yêu của Harry dành cho Hogwarts thì hẳn cậu rất vui vẻ trở thành giáo sư hướng dẫn cho James Potter, nhưng cậu lại không muốn! Hơn nữa còn mãnh liệt phản đối! Không hợp với cá tính của Harry. Mà Harry luôn đối xử tốt với mọi người, trừ lúc cậu quá tức giận mới phản ứng mãnh liệt, trước khi cũng James Potter chơi trò chơi bạn bè, đối mặt với James Potter ghét cậu, Harry cũng không biểu hiện kỳ lạ như thế. Lại nhớ đến Harry đột nhiên rời khỏi trò chơi bạn bè, Voldemort khẳng định có chuyện gì đó xảy ra giữa Harry và James Potter. Chắc chắn không phải là chuyện đặc biệt nghiêm trọng, nếu không Harry sẽ không bình tĩnh như vậy; nhưng cũng phải chuyện bình thường, nếu không Harry vừa nghe đến James Potter cũng không phản ứng lớn như vậy. Ai, nếu Harry là học sinh năm 7 bình thường thì quá tốt, hắn có thể dùng chiết tâm bí thuật đọc suy nghĩ của Harry, xem giữa cậu và James Potter xảy ra chuyện gì. Buồn bực một chút, hắn nắm lấy tay Harry, ôm cậu ngồi trên đùi mình, ôm chặt không để cậu trốn, sau đó ép hỏi: ” Nói, em và James Potter xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Harry bị hỏi, run lên, nhớ tới ngày đó cậu đọc được suy nghĩ của James Potter, tình cảm kia khiến cậu không thể chấp nhận được, cậu cúi đầu, im lặng không nói.

” Không nói? Ta đến hỏi James Potter. Ta nghĩ hắn nhất định rất thích nếm thử chiết tâm bí thuật và lời nguyền tra tấn.” Voldemort ra vẻ thờ ơ nói, muốn kích động Harry, hắn buông Harry ra, đứng dậy rời đi.

Harry hoảng hốt giữ chặt áo choàng của hắn. Nam nhân này nói được làm được, hắn chẳng thèm để ý tới luật cấm gì. ” Ta nói, ta nói.” Cậu bối rối nói.

Voldemort xoay người, hai tay vòng trước ngực, dùng ánh mắt không tin thúc giục Harry.

Harry khó khăn nuốt nước miếng, không tình nguyện nói ra. ” Hắn…… Thích ta.” Lúc nói điều này, cậu chỉ hối hận rằng tại sao lúc trước lại thân thiết với James như vậy, nếu không James sẽ không yêu cậu.

” Cái gì?” Voldemort nghĩ mình nghe nhầm, cao giọng hỏi lại.

” Hắn thích ta, hắn yêu ta!” Harry cũng không giấu nữa, bất lực rống lên.


	88. Chương 151

Trong lúc nhất thời Voldemort không biết nói thế nào để diễn tả cảm giác của mình, James Potter…… Không phải yêu bạn gái, mà yêu Harry? Gryffindor kia? ” Ta tin rằng Dumbledore sẽ không thích tin tức này.” Hắn còn tưởng rằng Gryffindor đều là kẻ chung tình, hóa ra hắn đã nghĩ sai.

” Cho nên ta không muốn tiếp xúc với hắn.” Thấy Voldemort giang hai tay ra, Harry liền tiến vào trong lòng nam nhân, buồn buồn nói.

Ngón tay nam nhân luồn qua những sợi tóc đen mềm mại của Harry, hưởng thụ xúc cảm như chạm vào tơ lụa, hắn nói ra đối sách. ” Đúng vậy, Harry, em không cần tiếp xúc với hắn, em không cần đi giúp James Potter.” Hắn dừng một chút, cười ác độc, ” Ta đi.”

Harry kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu lên, hai mắt mèo xinh đẹp mở to, “V…… Voldy, James Potter là quán quân của Hogwarts, ngươi, ngươi thực sự làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho hắn chứ?” Hay là nhân cơ hội tiêu diệt James?

Buồn cười xoa nhẹ mái tóc ngắn của tiểu tình nhân, kẹp tóc lại giúp những vùng tóc bị làm rối trở nên mượt mà. Voldemort biểu hiện đứng đắn, ” Harry, em nghĩ đi đâu vậy? Ta sẽ không vì James Potter có ý nghĩ không nên có với em mà làm gì hắn. Chúng ta đều hy vọng Hogwarts sẽ giành chức quán quân trong cuộc thi tam pháp thuật lần này, cho nên ta sẽ không dùng thủ đoạn ác độc. Hắn chỉ là đứa trẻ chưa biết lý lẽ, so đo với hắn là ta tự hạ thấp thân phận của mình.”

Harry nghi ngờ nhìn hắn, khồng hề tin tưởng lời nói đàng hoàng của nam nhân này. Nếu không thèm để ý, vì sao ánh mắt lại tàn nhẫn như vậy, vẻ mặt lại ác độc như vậy, nụ cười lạnh đến mức khiến người ta phát run? ” Dù thế nào, James Potter là quán quân của Hogwarts, ngươi xuống tay nhẹ một chút.”

” Em không tin ta.” Voldemort tỏ vẻ oan ức nhìn Harry, kết quả là chính mình cười rộ lên trước tiên, ” Được rồi, ta sẽ không làm gì quá đáng. Hắn là quán quân, sao ta có thể làm gì chứ? Pháp thuật của ta có thể chữa trị, còn mang theo ma dược trên người, sẽ không để tên chết tiệt kia chịu khổ nhiều đâu.”

Thật vậy sao? Nghi ngờ của Harry chuyển mấy vòng tại yết hầu, cuối cùng nuốt xuống. Voldemort đã định, cậu có nói gì tốt cho James cũng không có tác dụng. Cậu cũng hy vọng qua lần này James sẽ từ bỏ tình cảm, nếu không cậu thực sự sẽ rất phiền não.

Hai người lại thân mật một lúc, ” Nghe nói mấy tên học sinh Slytherin muốn em lên giường với Sofia Marceau?” Voldemort hôn lên tóc Harry, thờ ơ nói.

Hơi bất ngờ, Harry nói: ” Ngươi biết là không thể nào, còn hỏi làm gì.” Nhưng thật ra lâu như vậy nam nhân mới đề cập đến chuyện này, cậu có chút kinh ngạc.

” Em chỉ biết bao che cho bọn họ.” Voldemort nhéo cái mũi của Harry, ” Không để bọn họ quá mức, nếu không ta sẽ ghen tị. Nếu có thể, không được gặp mặt cô gái kia, ta không thích.”

” Được được,” Harry giơ tay đầu hàng, ” Ta sẽ nói cho bọn họ, được không?” Voldemort gật đầu. ” Nếu không cần thiết, ta sẽ không gặp Sofia, nếu phải gặp, ta sẽ nói trước với ngươi, được không?”

Voldemort vừa lòng hôn Harry lần nữa, mới thả cậu đi.

Buổi chiều ngày hôm sau, Harry không có lớp học. Để tránh gặp phải Sofia, cậu ở lại phòng sinh hoạt chung đọc sách. Snape ngồi đối diện cậu làm bài tập môn độc dược, bài tập lần này là ” Đánh giá ý nghĩa vượt thời đại của lang dược “.

Bài tập này hiển nhiên Snape hoàn thành nhanh chóng, khi viết xong bài thì biểu tình có chút hoảng hốt. Người kia…… Lúc nhìn hắn luôn rất kỳ lạ, còn thường xuyên thừa dịp người khác không chú ý thì ngửi ngửi thật cẩn thận, có vẻ đang tìm hương vị đặc biệt nào đó. Điều này khiến lòng hắn trĩu nặng, rất sợ người kia phát hiện ra cái gì.

” Cậu nói xem, Harry, người sói biến hình có còn trí nhớ hay không?” Hắn lẩm bẩm hỏi.

Harry ngẩng đầu lên khỏi sách, ” Không còn trí nhớ, đây là kết luận sau khi thí nghiệm hàng trăm người sói, luận điểm được thế giới pháp thuật công nhận. Lupin có cái gì không bình thường sao?”

Snape cả kinh, nhanh chóng phủ nhận: ” Không có, không có. Cậu ấy…… Tốt lắm.”

” Tớ không cho rằng cậu ta có ấn tượng khi ở chung với cậu vào buổi tối hai tháng trước,” Harry nghiêm túc nói, ” Cậu ta không nhớ rõ cậu, Sev.”

Nhưng…… Snape vẫn hơi do dự. Có lẽ Lupin không nhớ rõ hắn, nhưng có vẻ Lupin nhớ được một thứ gì đó. Cuối cùng, hắn vẫn đồng ý với Harry, ” Tớ nghĩ có lẽ đúng.”

Lúc hình người có lẽ sẽ không nhớ nổi kí ức lúc là người sói, kí ức này quá mơ hồ.

Nên như vậy.


	89. 152-153

Bell đi quá bức chân dung, trong tay là một chiếc khay bạc đầy bách bích quy nhỏ thơm lừng. “Hello, Harry, mới vừa làm xong, thử một chút.”

Harry chán nản, “Bell, cậu có thể đừng thay tớ làm một số chuyện được không?”

Bell khó hiểu hỏi lại: ” Harry, tớ biết cậu không thích Sofia, nhưng bánh ngọt của cô ấy làm thì có vấn đề gì chứ? Cô ấy làm bánh rất ngon.” Hắn nuốt nước miếng, Sofia mà làm bánh ngọt thì có lợi cho hắn, Snape và Lucius.

” Tớ không muốn để cô ấy hy vọng. Tớ không thể cho cô ấy cái gì, cho nên tớ không muốn cô ấy hiểu lầm.” Harry nói rõ, ” Tớ nói nghiêm túc, Bell, đừng làm như vậy nữa, tớ rất phiền não.”

Thấy Harry nghiêm túc nói rõ lập trường, Bell đành thu hồi tâm trạng muốn đùa giỡn. Lúc này Harry không phải bạn học của hắn, mà là tiểu chủ nhân của Tử thần thực tự, là tình nhân của chủ nhân Voldemort, cũng là người kế thừa. Lúc này mỗi một lời của Harry, hắn đều phải nghe theo. Hắn cầm lại khay bạc, hỏi ý kiến: ” Như vậy, Harry, tớ đem bánh bích quy trả lại?”

Harry khoát khoát, ” Nếu đã nhận, thì không cần trả lại. Sau này không được làm như vậy.”

Bell cung kính cúi đầu,” Được, Harry, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện này nữa.”

” Hôm nay Lucius không ở đây, đó là cậu ấy không may, cậu với Sev chia nhau.” Harry nghĩ đến lúc Lucius làm xong luận văn pháp thuật cổ xưa trở về, nghe được mình mất món ngon mà vô cùng đau đớn, cậu liền cười rộ lên.

” Một khi Harry đã mở miệng, tớ cũng không cần kiêng nể.” Snape giật lấy khay bánh trên tay Bell, cho một miếng bánh vào trong miệng, ” Ăn ngon, thật sự là rất ngon.”

” Severus, đó là của tớ!” Bell kêu to, hướng Snape, hai người bắt đầu náo loạn ầm ĩ.

Một buổi chiều có thể vui vẻ như vậy mà kết thúc, nhưng Hedwig đáng yêu nhanh nhẹn bay vào phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhà Slytherin, thân mật mổ vào ngón tay của Harry, đưa cho Harry một bức thư. Chữ viết trên bức thư rất lộn xộn, có vẻ tâm trạng của người viết thư lo lắng không yên.

” Harry,

Tớ cần nói chuyện với cậu. Địa điểm: tháp thiên văn.

James”

James muốn nói chuyện với cậu? Harry không muốn một chút nào. Gặp James làm gì khi cậu đã biết tâm tình của hắn chứ? Hai người không còn gì đáng để nói cả. Nhưng Harry lại nghĩ tới Rita Skeeter, ít nhất mình nên nhắc nhở James cẩn thận người phụ nữ nhỏ nhen kia. Voldemort có thể hạn chế Rita, Harry cũng có thể cam đoan Rita không nói lung tung về cậu, nhưng còn James? Tuy gia tộc của hắn cũng nằm trong giới thượng lưu, nhưng cũng không thể làm Rita câm miệng. Lần trước, gia tộc Potter hại Rita bị tạm giam, người phụ nữ kia chắc chắn sẽ trả thù James. Không còn cách nào, đành đi gặp James một lần.

Báo với Snape còn đang làm ầm ĩ một tiếng, nghe hắn xác định, Harry đi qua bức chân dung, tới tháp thiên văn. Tới nơi, phát hiện James đã chờ, vẻ mặt sốt ruột không yên đi tới đi lui. Thấy Harry, đôi mắt âm u của hắn lại tăng thêm chút bực tức.

” Ách, Cậu…… Tìm tớ có việc gì?” Trước khi James mở miệng, Harry đã hỏi trước, mang theo chút khó hiểu, cười.

James vừa mở miệng đã tràn ngập mùi thuốc súng, ” Trong lòng cậu hiểu được!”

” Tớ không rõ, James. Tớ nghĩ chúng ta đã không còn là bằng hữu, tớ không còn làm chuyện gì liên quan đến cậu.” Harry bình tĩnh trả lời.

” Cậu!” Lửa giận trong lòng James bốc lên tột đỉnh, hắn bất ngờ tiến lên, chỉ cách Harry vài cm.” Vì sao cậu không muốn làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho tớ, chẳng lẽ cậu không biết trận đấu lần này…… Quan trọng như thế nào với Hogwarts sao? Tớ không biết tớ làm mất lòng cậu điều gì, nhưng cậu vì tư quên công, Hogwarts cũng là Hogwarts của cậu, cậu có nghĩa vụ vì vinh quang của nó mà làm một số chuyện!”

Sáng sớm nay nghe hiệu trưởng Dumbledore nói Voldemort sẽ làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho hắn, trong lòng hắn như bị tảng đá đè nặng, đau đến nỗi không thể thở được. Ngay từ đầu hiệu trưởng Dumbledore đã chọn Harry, vừa lúc hợp tâm ý của hắn. Hắn muốn phục hồi quan hệ như cũ với Harry, hắn không muốn cậu nhìn hắn như người xa lạ. Nhưng chỉ cách một buổi tối, giáo dư hướng dẫn từ Harry biến thành Voldemort, cái này chỉ có thể là do Harry không muốn, cho nên Voldemort mới thay thế.

Hóa ra là vì chuyện này. James hùng hổ chất vấn như vậy nhưng không có hiệu quả, Harry vẫn biểu hiện cực kỳ bình tĩnh. ” James, Voldy là giáo sư hướng dẫn cho cậu, tớ thấy lựa chọn này rất tốt. Tớ nghĩ cậu biết rõ thực lực và trình độ của Voldy, so với tớ còn mạnh hơn rất nhiều, cậu là quán quân của Hogwarts, đương nhiên phải do người tốt nhất dạy. Tớ biết mình kém hơn Voldy, Voldy hướng dẫn cho cậu thì khoảng cách cậu chạm tay vào chiếc cúp càng gần.”

” Nhưng, nhưng là…… Nhưng, nhưng pháp thuật của cậu mới mẻ lại thực dụng, sự thuần thục trong việc sử dụng pháp thuật của cậu không thua kém giáo sư Voldemort, hiệu trưởng Dumbledore cũng cho rằng như vậy.” James mang Dumbledore ra, ý đồ nói cho Harry hắn đã hiểu rõ thực lực của cậu, cậu đừng tỏ vẻ khiêm tốn.

Harry cười nhạt, ” Tớ rất cảm ơn hiệu trưởng Dumbledore đã đánh giá cao như thế về tớ, tớ cảm thấy thật xấu hổ. Dù pháp thuật của tớ xuất sắc như thế nào, sử dụng pháp thuật thuần thục thế nào, James, tớ vẫn chỉ là một học sinh chưa tốt nghiệp. Ở rất nhiều phương diện, đặc biệt là kinh nghiệm vận dụng pháp thuật, tớ thua xa những nhân vật nổi tiếng, như Dumbledore, như Voldy. Mà trong thực chiến, kinh nghiệm vận dụng pháp thuật là quan trọng nhất, đây là điều không thể phủ nhận. Tại cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, việc sử dụng thành thạo pháp thuật có vẻ quan trọng, nhưng thực tế chính là kiểm tra kinh nghiệm vận dụng pháp thuật. Mặt khác, khi các quán quân thi đấu, giáo sư hướng dẫn cần dựa vào năng lực của quán quân mà chọn phương thức thích hợp để hoàn thành mỗi hạng mục, cái này cần sự sắc bén và kinh nghiệm cực kỳ phong phú, tin tớ, James, Voldy là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất.” Cẩn thận ngẫm nghĩ nửa ngày, Harry đưa ra được lý do thoái thác không làm tổn thương James và rất có sức thuyết phục.

Nhưng James không có nghe lọt tai những lời Harry nói, tâm trạng buồn bực khiến hắn vô thức nói ra mình không tin tưởng Voldemort: ” Voldemort là chủ nhiệm của Slytherin, là chủ nhân của Tử thần thực tử, hắn sẽ không thực sự dạy tớ……”

” James Potter!” Harry gầm lên, cắt ngang lời James, cậu phải hít sâu mấy lần mới áp chế được lửa giận trong lòng muốn cho James một câu thần chú hóa đá, cậu chỉ giơ lên đũa phép hướng thẳng vào James, ” Sau này, thu hồi những câu nói kỳ thị giữa hai nhà của cậu, nếu không tôi sẽ dạy bảo cậu! Đừng quên, tôi cũng là học sinh Slytherin!” Cậu hít sâu một lần nữa, ” Cậu nghe cho rõ: Cậu là quán quân của Hogwarts, mà Voldy là chủ nhiệm nhà và là giáo sư của Hogwarts, hắn luôn hy vọng Hogwarts dành được thắng lợi, hắn tuyệt đối không vì cậu là học sinh Gryffindor mà không thật sự hướng dẫn cho cậu, tôi có thể cam đoan Voldy sẽ toàn lực giúp cậu trở thành quán quân. Tôi không cho phép cậu sỉ nhục hắn!”

Kỳ thật không suy nghĩ mà nói ra những lời này, lúc sau, James cũng hối hận, lúc nhớ lại cậu bé hắn yêu cũng là học sinh Slytherin, hơn nữa còn là vương tử của Slytherin, là người kế thừa của Voldemort, hắn nói Voldemort như vậy, kỳ thật là không có ý nói Harry. Hắn rất muốn xin lỗi Harry, nhưng lòng tự ái và sự chán ghét nhà Slytherin khiến hắn từ bỏ ý định trong đầu. Mà sự tức giận của Harry lại chọc giận hắn một lần nữa. Vốn việc Harry từ chối làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho hắn đã khiến hắn tức giận không nhỏ, hiện tại Harry trước mặt hắn bảo vệ Voldemort như vậy, cách gọi lại cực kỳ thân mật khiến hắn muốn bộc phát, giống như đổ thêm dầu vào ngọn lửa đang cháy hừng hực, lý trí còn sót lại không thể ngăn chặn sự đố kỵ, làm hắn thốt lên không suy nghĩ: ” Luôn mồm Voldy, Voldy, gọi thật thân thiết! Cậu và Voldemort chỉ là quan hệ cậu cháu, lại có thể gọi tên hắn thân mật như vậy? Cậu tưởng tất cả mọi người là người mù sao, không nhìn ra cậu và Voldemort đang làm cái gì sao? Chẳng qua cậu chỉ là thú vui mới của hắn mà thôi, chờ hắn chơi chán sẽ vứt bỏ cậu, không thèm cho cậu một cái liếc mắt!”


	90. 154-157

Cả người đột nhiên vô lực, đủ loại cảm xúc đan xen trong lòng, khiến bản thân không biết nên khóc hay nên cười. Harry thu hồi đũa phép, không còn hứng thú tiếp tục nói chuyện với James, cho dù lửa giận của James đang bay tán loạn hay cậu từng là một đứa con sùng bái cha mình đến mức nào, chưa tốt nghiệp Hogwarts, James vẫn chỉ là một tên nhóc chưa trưởng thành, dễ xúc động mà thôi. Harry không có tâm trạng dây dưa với James, hơn nữa chuyện này là tình cảm cá nhân của cậu.

” Chuyện riêng của tôi, cậu không có quyền hỏi, James Potter.” Làm bạn bè một năm, Harry lại một lần nữa xưng hô với James như người xa lạ, mọi giả tạo qua lại đều xóa bỏ. Cậu kiêu ngạo xoay người, để lại cho James bóng dáng không hề lưu luyến, kỳ thật trong lòng đã có chút chán nản, cậu chưa nhắc nhở James về chuyện Rita Skeeter. Nhưng bây giờ cậu có nói, chắc chắn James cũng sẽ không tiếp thu.

Ngay sau đó James kéo cậu lại, Harry liền phản kích đánh lên ngươi James. Nhất thời, James cảm thấy từng đợt đau đớn truyền khắp thân, tóc cũng dựng đến. Không thể đứng vững liền ngã ngồi xuống đất, đau đớn kéo dài không ngừng khiến mồ hôi lấm tấm đầy mặt.

Harry buông cánh tay xuống, cất đũa phép vào túi, chậm rãi xoay người. ” Chỉ là vài vôn điện, sẽ không tạo thương tổn gì nhiều. Một sự cảnh cáo nho nhỏ, James Potter, tôi biết tâm tư của cậu.” Cậu quyết định nói ra một chút, khiến James hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng. ” Cậu học bế quan bí thuật một năm, nhưng tôi học chiết tâm trí thuật đã rất nhiều năm. Tôi không có hứng thú vúi cậu, cậu cũng không cần phí tâm trên người tôi. À, thiếu chút nữa quên, Rita Skeeter là loại phụ nữ nhỏ nhen, lần trước gia tộc của cậu làm thế với cô ta, chắc chắn cô ta sẽ tìm cách trả thù, gia đình cậu nên cẩn thận.”

———————————————————-

” Đông!” Nắm tay thật mạnh nện lên tường đá hoa cường, máu đỏ chảy ra, theo vách tường uốn lượn. Điều hắn hoài nghi hai tháng nay đã được chứng thực, quả thật là Harry biết tình cảm của hắn nên mới tránh mặt hắn. Thực tế, James cũng hiểu được, hắn không có tư cách theo đuổi Harry, hắn đã có Lily. Hắn không có khả năng đồng thời có được Harry cùng Lily, tình yêu của Slytherin không thích hợp với tình yêu của sư tử Gryffindor, tính cách của Harry vừa nhu hòa vừa cứng rắn, nhất định cậu không bao giờ chia sẻ người yêu với ngươi khác. Harry không yêu hắn, chuyện này khiến hắn đau lòng, khiến hắn tan nát, nhưng dù sao hắn cũng đã lường trước, hắn có thể thừa nhận, cũng có thể nhìn Harry yêu người khác, hắn thậm chí sẵn sàng chúc Harry tìm được một người có thể cho Harry hạnh phúc, nhưng mà –

Hắn là do đố kỵ vì bình thường luôn thấy Voldemort và Harry thân thiết mới nói lung tung như vậy, nhưng Harry lại không phản bác, không giải thích – Harry thừa nhận, thừa nhận cậu với Voldemort có quan hệ đó!

Kẻ gian ác, độc tài, vô tình như Voldemort! Harry lại có thể ở chung với hắn!

Điều này khiến James không thể chấp nhận, sao có thể là Voldemort? Nam nhân kia hoàn toàn không có gì có thể khiến người ta thích, trừ khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ cùng cái miệng nói ngon nói ngọt, sao Harry lại yêu hắn? James biết Harry không phải là một cậu bé nông cạn, nhưng cũng không cho rằng Voldemort có thể làm Harry yêu, Voldemort là ai? Một phù thủy tự cho mình là tối cao, một người khinh thường Muggle, một kẻ tự cao tự đại, một kẻ vọng tưởng chinh phục thế giới! Dumbledore dễ dàng đánh bại hắn, phá vỡ ảo tưởng của hắn, làm hắn từ đám mây ngã xuống đất. Còn Harry là người thế nào? Xinh đẹp, dịu dàng, cường đại, khiêm tốn, phong độ, là vương tử hoàn mỹ, Voldemort không xứng với Harry, chỉ có người tốt nhất mới xứng đáng để Harry yêu, người như Voldemort sẽ vấy bẩn Harry! Càng nghĩ James càng không cam lòng, tại sao lại là Voldemort, vì sao không phải…… Hắn căm hận hung hăng nện lên tường.

Rita Skeeter viết về cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, nhiệt tình ca ngợi tiểu thư Sofia Marceau là “Bông hoa của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật.” Ca ngợi mái tóc của cô mềm mại như tơ, hai mắt như lục bảo thạch cuốn hút, dáng người thướt tha, tính tình thoải mái. Rita ám chỉ Sofia có người yêu trong mộng, đó là một phù thủy vĩ đại, “Cô ấy vì người đó mà cuồng si.” Cô ấy nói, “Đó là một chàng trai khiêm tốn có mái tóc đen.” Đồng thời, Rita còn nói bóng gió rằng: ” Tôi không xem trọng thành tích cuối cùng đạt được trong cuộc thi tam pháp thuật lần này ở trường phù thủy và pháp sư Hogwarts, bởi vì học sinh xuất sắc nhất không tham gia chọn lựa, quán quân được chọn lựa lần này đã từng được học sinh xuất sắc kia cứu trợ trong hoàn cảnh khốn đốn nhất. Tình hình cụ thể tôi sẽ kể ở phần tin tức tiếp theo.”

Ngày hôm sau, vô số cú ào áo bay vào đại sảnh Hogwarts, một số bay về phía Harry, biểu đạt ủng hộ tình cảm của Sofia. Tuy bài báo của Rita không cụ thể nhắc tới Harry, nhưng vẻ bề ngoài của Sofia khiến người khác dễ dàng liên tới tin tức năm trước viết về cậu, Harry Potter đáng thương bởi vì cô gái mình yêu là Muggle mà không thể không buông tay, cho nên bị James Potter đoạt mất. Sofia Marceau giống Lily Evans, tóc đỏ mắt xanh lá, ảnh chụp càng cho thấy cô xinh đẹp hấp dẫn hơn Lily Evans, còn có, cô ấy là máu trong, cảnh này khiến những nam nữ phù thủy thần tượng Harry đều có cảm tình tốt với Sofia.

” Harry thân yêu, làm một nữ phù thủy đủ tuổi để làm mẹ của cháu, cô muốn nói, cháu đã mười bảy tuổi, là thời điểm thích hợp để có một tình nhân ngọt ngào. Cô gái này rất được, tóc đỏ mắt xanh lá, lại là máu trong, cậu của cháu chắn chắn sẽ thích cô ấy. Cô chúc các cháu hạnh phúc.”

“Harry thân yêu, Sofia Marceau thật sự rất xinh đẹp, ngay cả em cũng phải ghen tị với cô ấy. Nhưng nếu anh không thích cô ấy, thì bảo Hedwig xinh đẹp đáng yêu chuyển thư cho em, địa chỉ là số nhà xx phố xx. Em cũng là cô gái tóc đỏ mắt xanh lá.”

Một bộ phận cú bay trên bàn giáo sư, xoay quanh đỉnh đầu Dumbledore. Nội dung thư các học sinh không thể nào biết được, nhưng Harry nghe Voldemort ” Hảo tâm” giúp Dumbledore xử lý thư nói rằng, ít nhất có một bộ phận là kháng nghị việc Dumbledore không để Harry tham gia lựa chọn quán quân:

” Ông không nên loại trừ Harry Potter, cậu ấy là học sinh xuất sắc nhất Hogwarts, ông không nên có thành kiến giữa các nhà. Tuy loại trừ Harry Potter có thể giúp học sinh ông thích nhất trở thành quán quân, nhưng điều này khiến tôi vô cùng thất vọng về ông.”

Mục tiêu của số lượng cú lớn nhất chính là James ngồi ở đầu bàn Gryffindor, thậm chí có những bức thư bốc hỏa giữa không trung, đám cú bị dọa kêu lên không ngừng. Tiếng rít gào nổ tung đại sảnh, khiến trần đại sảnh chấn động rung rinh.

” Mày là kẻ trộm! Mày trộm đi vinh dự thuộc về người khác! Mày không xứng có được danh hiệu quán quân, nó là của Harry Potter!”

Học sinh Gryffindor tức giận vô cùng, Sirius xé bức thư James đang xem, cả giận nói, ” Rõ ràng là Harry Potter không thể tham gia chọn lựa quán quân, sao bây giờ lại biến thành cậu đoạt đi vinh dự của Harry Potter? Ả đàn bà nói nói hươu nói vượn! James, cậu nên dùng lực lượng của gia tộc cậu phản bác lời đồn này, để các phù thủy biết rõ sự thật!”

Lily cầm tay James, nhẹ nhàng nói: ” James, tớ cũng thấy không nên để Rita Skeeter tiếp tục nói lung tung. Tuy học sinh Hogwarts đều biết sự thực, nhưng các phù thủy khác không biết, dư luận rất bất lợi với cậu.”

James cười nhạo một tiếng, ” Sirius, Lily, các cậu nghĩ có thể nói sự thực sao? ‘Voldemort vì lo lắng cho an toàn của cháu ngoại mà không cho Harry tham gia chọn lựa quán quân’, cách nói này rất khó để người ta tin là thật, tất cả bậc cha mẹ đều cho rằng tham gia cuộc thi là một vinh dự, có thể vì lo lắng cho sự an toàn của một phù thủy vị thành niên có thể đánh bại sự tấn công bất ngờ của yêu tinh đồng thời cứu sống hàng vạn người nên không cho cậu ta tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật sao? Mọi người sẽ cho rằng tớ tìm cớ, là tớ nói xấu Voldemort, nói xấu Harry Potter. Ngược lại ấn tượng của mọi người về tớ lại càng ngày càng kém.”

Lupin lo lắng hỏi: ” Vậy cậu định làm gì? Dư luận như vậy rất bất lợi với cậu, mọi người đều so sánh cậu với Harry Potter, dù cậu làm gì cũng không được thừa nhận.”

” Chỉ có thể dành chức quán quân,” James kiên định nói, ” Rita Skeeter nói tớ không thể dành được chức quán quân, tớ phải dành được chức quán quân mới có thể phản kích cô ta. Mặt khác, chỉ cần tớ làm mọi chuyện một cách tốt nhất, mọi người sẽ không còn cảm thấy tớ kém hơn Harry Potter, thanh danh của Hogwarts cũng không bị vấy bẩn.”

Rita Skeeter, quả nhiên là người nhỏ nhen, nhưng hắn cũng không phải là người dễ dàng nhận thua!

Nói là phải giúp các quân sử dụng pháp thuật trong cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, kỳ thật chỉ có xác định được hạng mục mới có thể kì tiến hành hướng dẫn. Voldemort nghĩ Harry không biết, cố ý nói cho cậu: ” Không cần nóng lòng, sau khi quyết định hạng mục thứ nhất, em sẽ biết nội dung.”

Một buổi tối thứ 6 trước tuần diễn ra hạng mục thứ nhất, Harry và Snape cùng nhau học môn độc dược ở phòng sinh hoạt chung, nhìn thấy bạn tốt nói không ngớt, Harry chỉ có thể than thở chính mình không có thiên phú về ma dược. Có người cho dù không cố gắng, cũng có thể khiến người khác theo không kịp. Voldemort và Nagini cùng nhau đi vào, đi đến trước sofa Harry ngồi. Hắn cầm lấy sách độc dược của Harry, ” Harry, cùng ta đi ra ngoài.”

Harry lập tức phản ứng, hẳn là muốn đi xem nội dung của hạng mục thứ nhất. Như vậy, từ ba bắt đầu trận đấu, nhóm giáo sư có ba ngày để dạy quán quân, thời gian vẫn còn kịp. Cậu lập tức đứng lên,” Được.” Cúi đầu hướng Snape,” Severus, xin lỗi, tớ đi ra ngoài trong chốc lát, chờ tớ trở lại chúng ta tiếp tục thảo luận.”

Snape tỏ vẻ hiểu được.

Hai người một xà đi một lúc lâu, lâu đài và hồ nước đã ở xa xa phía sau, sau đó Harry nghe được một loại tiếng động rất vang dội. Một là tiếng rít gào không phải là của người, hai là tiếng hô và tiếng bước chân chạy trốn của người. Xa xa, còn có thể thấy ánh sáng của các loại pháp thuật. Cảm giác này giống như đã từng quen thuộc, Harry xác định. Có chút nghi ngờ, chẳng lẽ hạng mục lần này của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật cậu đã từng trải qua? Nếu là như thế, vậy cũng thật may mắn.

” Xem ra hạng mục lần này cũng được.” Voldemort vừa lòng nói. Hắn thích hạng mục có độ khó cao, có thể biểu hiện thực lực xuất sắc của Hogwarts.

{ A, a, ta cảm thấy rất kích động.} Nagini lắc lắc cái đuôi, hai mắt đột nhiên co rút lại một chút.

Harry sờ sờ đầu lớn của Nagini, { Nagini, ta tin rằng ngươi mạnh hơn thứ kia.} Cậu vỗ về đại xà, dùng ngón tay mềm mại xoa dịu Nagini đang quá mức hưng phấn.

Nagini uể oải cúi đầu, hai mắt màu vàng ảm đạm một chút. { Ta biết, ta sẽ không khiêu khích thứ kia.}

{ Chúng nó là đạo cụ quan trọng của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, Nagini. Nếu ngươi muốn cùng chúng nó so sánh, ta nghĩ sau này sẽ có cơ hội.} Harry vỗ vỗ đầu của nó, an ủi.

Voldemort gõ lên đầu Nagini, { Chẳng qua là vài con rồng mà ngươi cũng hưng phấn như thế. Muốn chơi ta liền bắt một con cho ngươi, nhưng bây giờ ngươi an phận một chút.}

Nghe Voldemort hứa, Nagini lại thêm cao hứng, tinh thần vui vẻ cùng hai vị chủ nhân đi đến chỗ ba con rồng và người thuần hóa rồng.

Một vị phù thủy tóc đen đi lên tiếp đón, ” Chủ nhân Voldemort tôn kính, cậu chủ Harry, xin chào.”

” Edward, hạng mục đầu tiên là rồng?” Voldemort dùng ánh mắt đánh giá ba con rồng đang bị xích lại phía trước.

Edward nói: ” Đúng vậy, chủ nhân. Màu xanh là rồng xanh xứ Wales, màu đỏ là rồng lửa Trung Hoa, màu đen là rồng đuôi gai Hungari. Đều là động vật rất hung hãn, ngài nhìn xem, cho dù hiện tại bị xích lại, nhưng không ai dám tiếp cận chúng nó. Lửa của chúng có thể phun xa 20 m, rồng đuôi gai Hungari còn phun đến 40 m.” Hắn lắc lắc đầu, “Ai mà bốc thăm trúng mẫu của nó thì thật không may.”

” Làm cái gì với những con rồng này?” Voldemort tiếp tục hỏi.

Edward cũng không biết rõ, đoán một chút, “Chắc là vượt qua chúng nó, không có thử thách nào khó hơn nữa. Lần này hẳn là phải lấy được trứng rồng, công kích đặc biệt mạnh mẽ.”

Đang nói, có mấy người đồng sự của hắn mang đến một cái ổ thật to, bên trong có năm quả trứng rồng, đặt ở bên cạnh rồng xanh xứ Wales, rồng xanh lập tức cúi người xuống, đầu thật lớn nhẹ nhàng đụng vào trứng rồng, bắt chúng tụ lại một chỗ.

” Rất thú vị.” Harry nói, “Chúng nó rất bảo vệ những quả trứng này, ai muốn cướp đi thì vô cùng gay go.” Cậu nghĩ tới ba vị quán quân, lập tức có chút hả hê.

” Đúng vậy, chúng ta nên chúc phúc cho những quán quân này, chúc họ có thể bình an vô sự.” Voldemort cũng bật cười.

Trước khi đi, Harry hỏi Edward, ” Trừ chúng ta, còn có người đến không?”

Edward lắc lắc đầu, “Không có, nhưng tôi có quen một người bạn là người giữ khóa của Hogwarts, cậu biết đấy, người khổng lồ kia thích những con rồng này.” Hắn cười châm biếm, ” Hắn sẽ đến xem, nhưng hơi muộn một chút.”

” Mang theo bạn gái của hắn.” Voldemort mỉa mai, ” Một phù thủy có vẻ lớn hơn người bình thường.”

Hai nam nhân cười khẽ. Harry im lặng, từ chối cho ý kiến. Lại nói tiếp, Slytherin không thích người khổng lồ.

” Cho nên, hạng mục đầu tiên là lồng rửa?” Richard bình thường rất bình tĩnh liền biến sắc, nói chuyện cũng có vẻ cố sức, ngữ điệu vô cùng tuyệt vọng. Đây là giữa trưa ngày cuối tuần, hắn và Harry ở trên thuyền của Durmstrang, Karkaroff cố ý dành cho bọn họ một khoang thuyền lớn, dùng để huấn luyện.

” Đúng vậy.” Harry cảm thông nhìn Richard. Từ nhỏ sinh trưởng trong gia đình phù thủy máu trong, hiển nhiên Richard rất rõ ràng sức mạnh của rồng lửa, hôm nay hắn lại một mình đối đầu với con rồng lửa mà bình thường phải bảy tám phù thủy mới có thể đối phó, cái này đối với Richard quả là một thử thách gay gắt.

Richard không nói gì một lúc lâu, biểu tình từ kinh ngạc đến sợ hãi cuối cùng là thoải mái, ngữ khí cũng nhẹ nhàng hắn, ” Quả nhiên là cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, thật xứng đáng với danh tiếng của nó, hạng mục đầu tiên đã khó khăn như vậy. Những tớ rất tin tưởng vào thực lực của mình, tớ cũng rất tin tưởng cậu, Harry.” Hắn cười, ” Nhìn cậu không chút hoàng mang, có phương pháp gì tốt thì nhanh nói ra đi, giáo sư hướng dẫn của tớ?”

Dựa vào kinh nghiệm chính mình từng tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, Harry đề xuất: ” Dùng bùa triệu tập, được không? Đầu tiên gọi chổi bay tới, sau đó bay qua rồng lửa?”

Richard giơ tay phải lên, ngón cái nâng cằm, ngón trỏ khẽ động, ngẫm nghĩ mấy chục giây, cuối cùng cười gượng lắc đầu, buồn rầu. ” Biện pháp này dễ làm, thao tác cũng rất mạnh, nhưng …” Hắn lại chậm rãi lắc đầu, ” Tớ không thành thạo trong việc bay. Bình thường cưỡi chổi bay thì có thể, không có vấn đề gì, nhưng nếu kiểm tra kỹ thuật, chỉ sợ tớ không thể biểu hiện. Tớ không tham gia đội bóng Quidditch, việc bay là nhược điểm khiến tớ rất đau lòng.”

Thấy Richard chán nản, Harry vội vàng an ủi hắn vài câu. Cậu từng nghe nói có khá nhiều phù thủy không thành thạo trong việc bay, cho nên luôn lựa chọn phép độn thổ, nhưng cậu chưa tận mắt thấy. Từ trước đến giờ, bên cạnh cậu có rất nhiều người thành thạo bay trên không, chỉ là không thích dùng chổi bay, như Snape, hắn cũng không từ chối cưỡi Tia Chớp, cho nên cậu thật sự không nghĩ Richard không thành thạo trong việc bay. Không sao, cậu còn có rất nhiều phương pháp. ” Như vậy, dùng thần chú biến hình biến ra một loại động vật hấp dẫn lực chú ý của rồng lửa, sau đó nhân cơ hội vượt qua? Hoặc là, dùng thần chú thôi miên nó? Nhưng tớ không quá ủng hộ hai cách này, cách thứ nhất tỉ lệ thành công không quá lớn, rồng lửa có thể cho rằng cậu có tính uy hiếp hơn; phương pháp sau…… Cho dù rồng lửa bị thôi miên, vẫn có thể phun lửa, đến lúc đó sẽ không thể vượt qua.” Cậu không nói ra thần chú nào hiệu quá nhất, thử nghiệm Richard một chút, cậu tin rằng Richard có suy nghĩ.

Richard còn thật sự lo lắng vài phút, như trước phủ định đề nghị của Harry. ” Không, tớ cần phương pháp có hiệu nhanh. Ví dụ như, công kích nhược điểm của nó, tớ tin rằng vạn vật đều có nhược điểm.”

Dù sao cũng là người thừa kế của gia tộc phù thủy từ xưa, lập tức liền bắt được trọng điểm. ” Như vậy, dùng lời nguyền về mắt được không? Mắt là nhược điểm của rồng lửa, tấn công vào mắt của nó có thể lập tức đánh mất lực chiến đấu của rồng lửa.”

Hai mắt Richard sáng ngời, vỗ tay, ” Đúng! Chính là cái này! Thật lợi hại, Harry!”

Harry cảnh cáo hắn, ” Dùng lời nguyền này phải thật cẩn thận. Trong trận đấu đều là rồng mẹ, chúng nó rất bảo vệ trứng, bởi vậy chắc chắn có quy định nghiêm khắc đối với sự an toàn của trứng rồng, không thể tổn hại cái gì. Cho nên, ngay sau khi sử dụng lời nguyền phải lấy được trứng rồng, không thể để rồng lửa đã bị thương làm loạn mà hỏng trứng, nếu không sẽ bị trừ điểm.”

” Harry, suy nghĩ của cậu rất chu đáo!” Richard quả thực bội phục Harry, phản ứng của rồng lửa sau khi bị thương mắt cũng lo lắng đến, ngay cả bảo vệ trứng rồng hoàn hảo cũng lo đến, suy nghĩ thật cẩn thận, phương diện nào cũng bận tâm. “Có cậu làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho tớ, thật sự là may mắn của tớ!”

Harry hơi xấu hổ, cậu không lợi hại như Richard nói, chẳng qua là cậu lấy bài dạy của Moody làm ví dụ mà thôi. Cho nên cậu không nói tiếp, chuyển hướng câu chuyện, ” Bây giờ chúng ta bắt đầu luyện tập, cách ngày 24 tháng 11 chỉ có ba ngày, chúng ta phải chắc chắn không để xảy ra sai sót, làm tốt nhất.”


	91. 158-160

James lại bị đánh bại một lần nữa, mềm nhũn ngã xuống đất. Xương cốt toàn thân hắn như biến mất toàn bộ trong nháy mắt, hắn giống như con sên bò trên mặt đất, cảm giác mất đi xương cốt không thể hoạt động khiến hắn hoảng sợ đến nỗi thiếu chút nữa tâm lí sụp đổ. Hắn gian nan cử động, cuối cùng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nâng đầu lên, nhìn Voldemort bằng đôi mắt đầy căm giận. Hắn biết mình không có việc gì, qua nửa giờ Voldemort sẽ sử dụng pháp thuật hoặc là ma dược chữa khỏi cho hắn. Hắn chắc chắn rằng Voldemort chỉ muốn nhìn thấy bộ dáng nhục nhã và đau đớn của hắn.

Khóa huấn luyện đặc biệt của hắn bắt đầu từ trưa ngày cuối tuần, Voldemort dẫn hắn đến phòng yêu cầu, sau đó bắt đầu một loạt phương thức đối luyện tàn phá lòng tự tôn của hắn.

Bắt đầu huấn luyện, Voldemort nói cho hắn hạng mục đầu tiên là rồng lửa, cho nên hắn phải chuẩn bị kĩ càng, phải nhanh chóng tăng thực lực của chính mình, nếu không hắn sẽ không chỉ bại bởi rồng lửa mà còn bại dưới tay hai quán quân khác. ” Ta có biện pháp nhanh chóng giúp một phù thủy tăng cường pháp thuật, đó là cùng ta đối luyện, từ việc bắt chước theo luyện tập thực chiến mà hiểu rõ và tăng cường pháp thuật của bản thân. Trò thấy như thế nào?” Voldemort cười, từ thái độ lơ đãng có thể thấy được sự khinh thường.

James đương nhiên không phản đối, hắn thẳng thắn đồng ý. Hắn nghĩ rằng đã sớm hiểu rõ thực lực chân chính của Voldemort, muốn nhìn xem nam nhân cả ngày luôn ra vẻ này có lợi hại như bọn Tử thần thực tử nói hay không, có phải chỉ có hiệu trưởng Dumbledore mới có thể chống lại, còn các phù thủy khác chỉ có thể ngước nhìn hay không. Hắn tự nhận là thực lực của mình không kém: Nghệ thuật phòng chống hắc ám dùng trong thực chiến, môn bùa chú, môn biến hình, thành tích sáu năm qua đều là “O”, năm trước lại cùng Harry học tập một năm, nghỉ hè thì cùng cha mẹ và bạn bè thảo luận, còn có hiệu trưởng Dumbledore chỉ dạy, tuy hiệu trưởng Dumbledore rất bận rộn nên thời gian dạy hắn không lâu, nhưng hắn cũng có thu hoạch lớn, bởi vậy hắn rất tự tin đối mặt với Voldemort. Hơn nữa, hắn không muốn tỏ ra yếu kém, Voldemort làm cái gì, hắn cũng phải làm được, hắn không thể để Voldemort cho rằng hắn là kẻ vô dụng. Mặc kệ Voldemort có biết tình cảm của hắn dành cho Harry hay không, hắn cũng không muốn để Voldemort xem thường hắn.

Nhưng sự tình phát triển khiến hắn khó có thể chấp nhận, thực lực giữa hắn và Voldemort quá chênh lệch, hắn không thể nào tin được. Pháp thuật của hắn không thể làm Voldemort có chút kinh động nào, thậm chí hắn đã sử dụng lời nguyền độc đoán và lời nguyền tra tấn, nhưng Voldemort không hề tránh né, bị hắn đánh trúng cũng không có nửa điểm phản ứng. Hắn thấy được trong mắt Voldemort là sự châm biếm, khinh thường không hề che dấu. Mà mỗi lần Voldemort phản kích đều làm hắn không có lực đánh trả, rõ ràng động tác của Voldemort rất chậm, lại mỗi lần hắn tưởng chừng tránh được thì bị đánh trúng, khiến hắn đau đến mức không muốn sống. Mỗi một lần là một phương thức khác nhau hủy hoại hắn, nhưng đau đớn vẫn như nhau, nửa giờ sau, Voldemort ra vẻ hiền lành dùng các loại phương pháp khôi phục thân thể của hắn, 5 phút sau lại làm hắn đau đến muốn chết.

Hắn không ngờ mình kém cỏi như thế, tự tin vì lần lượt bị đả kích mà biến mất, tự tôn cao ngạo cũng bị đánh thành vô số mảnh nhỏ. Đây là sự chênh lệch giữa hắn và Voldemort sao? Hắn tuyệt vọng nghĩ, lại dùng hết sức lực toàn thân, kết quả chỉ có thể thoáng nâng đầu lên, trừng mắt. Đây là thực lực của Voldemort sao? Đây là năng lực của nam nhân mà Harry yêu sao? Hắn không chỉ không có lực đánh trả, mà ngay cả cơ hội chống đỡ cũng không có, cho dù cha hắn, mẹ hắn, thậm chí bạn bè hắn hợp sức lại, chỉ sợ cũng không thể khiến Voldemort dao động. Một kẻ mạnh như vậy, một kẻ vĩnh viễn hắn không thể đụng đến.

May mắn, còn có hiệu trưởng Dumbledore, hắn vui mừng nghĩ. Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore sẽ không để nam nhân này làm xằng bậy, nếu thống trị thế giới, nam nhân này có lẽ sẽ giết chết mọi người, nhưng chỉ cần có Dumbledore, dã tâm của nam nhân vĩnh viễn không thể thực hiện. Hắn nhìn Voldemort, nở nụ cười.

Thoải mái thưởng thức sự đáng thương, bất lực, tức giận và không cam lòng của James, Voldemort mới thu dọn tàn cục. Hắn giơ lên đũa phép hướng vào James, lẩm bẩm một loại thần chú khó hiểu. Ánh sáng xanh từ đũa phép bay ra chui vào thân thể của James, rất nhanh, James liền cảm giác thân thể mềm nhũn dần dần có sức lực, cuối cùng có thể động, chậm rãi đứng lên.

Hắn thử hoạt động tứ chi, lắc lắc tay, nghiêng đầu, mọi thứ đều như thường, vì thế hắn lại khôi phục dũng khí. “Giáo sư Voldemort, em mong thầy cùng em tiếp tục đối luyện.” Voldemort không nói chấm dứt, hắn càng không thể đề nghị, hắn muốn cho Voldemort biết hắn không hề suy sụp, cho dù thực lực của bọn họ cách xa nhau.

Trái ngược, lúc này Voldemort không còn thích thú tiếp tục, sau khi trêu đùa James cả buổi chiều, hắn cảm thấy chán ghét. Nếu tình huống cho phép, hắn càng muốn giết James Potter mà không phải đùa như vậy, hắn nghe Snape nói lại, sau khi hắn nói với Dumbledore hắn sẽ làm giáo sư hướng dẫn cho James Potter thì James Potter tìm tới Harry, hắn dùng chân nghĩ cũng biết James Potter sẽ nói cái gì với Harry, mặc dù Harry không than phiền với hắn một câu nào. Mấy ngày trước, vừa mới nhìn thấy James Potter hắn liền biết lúc hai người bọn họ gặp mặt đã xảy ra chuyện gì. Thẳng thắn mà nói, James Potter không có tư cách trở thành tình địch của hắn, dù là dung mạo, địa vị, tính tình, năng lực hay là tiền đồ, James Potter không có gì để tranh đua với Voldemort, huống chi, Harry căn bản không thích James Potter, là James Potter đơn phương. Hắn cũng không định cùng kẻ thấp kém hơn mình so đo, như vậy là hạ thấp thân phận của mình, cho nên khi chưa gặp James Potter, hắn không định xử lý James Potter thế nào, thầm nghĩ huấn luyện xong sớn một chút, càng sớm được ở cạnh Harry. Nhưng lúc nhìn thấy James Potter, biết được ngày đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì, James Potter vũ nhục Harry khiến lửa giận của hắn không thể át chế. Sao James Potter dám so sánh bảo bối Harry của hắn với những kẻ mà hắn coi như vật thay thế? Harry là người hắn muốn dùng cả tính mạng để che chở! Đây là tình yêu của Gryffindor sao, không chiếm được thì sỉ nhục, hủy hoại.

Lúc Voldemort đọc được ý nghĩ của James, thấy được lời nói kia, lửa giận bốc lên trong lồng ngực, trong đầu chỉ có một ý nghĩ, phải giết James Potter! Nhưng với tình huống hiện tai, ý tưởng này chỉ có thể chuyển trong đầu, hắn không thể làm nó trở thành sự thật. Hắn không e ngại gia tộc Potter trả thù hay là lửa giận của Dumbledore, mà bởi vì James Potter là quán quân của trường phù thủy và pháp sư Hogwarts, đại diện cho Hogwarts tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, dành vinh dự cho Hogwarts. Thực lực của James Potter so với học sinh Hogwarts thì có thể được gọi là xuất sắc, người duy nhất hơn được là Harry. Nếu hắn giết James Potter, cuộc thi tam pháp thuật sẽ dừng lại giữa chừng, danh dự của Hogwarts sẽ bị hủy, cho dù có thể trở lại, hắn không thể không để Harry tham gia vào những trận đấu nguy hiểm để dành chức quán quân cho Hogwarts. Bởi vậy hắn không thể giết James Potter, chỉ có thể mượn cơ hội chà đạp James Potter, giảm sự tức giận vô biên trong lòng hắn. Nhưng trò chơi này chơi một thời gian thì không còn thú vị, so với việc giết chết James Potter, thời gian dài hơn, hiệu quả cũng không tốt bằng. Cũng thế, một khi tạm thời không thể giết James Potter, Voldemort liền nhận sự thật, sớm một chút giúp kẻ chết tiệt này chuẩn bị tốt trận đấu, hắn có thể sớm đến gặp Harry, tránh việc một lúc sau hắn lại muốn giết người.

Nhưng nhìn thấy khuôn mặt tương đối giống Harry lại dám sỉ nhục Harry, tay của hắn rất muốn đánh chết tên này. Hết sức khắc chế, Voldemort tỉnh táo nói với James: ” Ta thấy đối luyện chiều nay đã đủ, chúng ta chuẩn bị cho trận đấu đầu tiên một chút.” Không để ý James trợn mắt há hốc mồm, hắn nói tiếp: “Có rất nhiều cách đối phó với rồng lửa, ta muốn phát huy kỹ thuật trò am hiểu nhất, không cần để ý pháp thuật hay thần chú sử dụng. Ta thấy kỹ thuật bay của trò rất tốt, như vậy cưỡi chổi bay qua rồng lửa, còn thể hiện được một chút kỹ thuật bay của trò. Như vậy, điểm kỹ thuật tương đối cao, chỉ cần trò có thể thành công, đương nhiên, càng nhanh càng tốt, điểm chắc chắn không thấp.” Hắn cho kết luận cuối cùng, “Việc trò phải làm là luyện tập bùa triệu tập, cho đến khi trò có thể thành thạo gọi chổi bay của mình tới.”

Ngày 24 tháng 11, mọi người đều chờ đợi hạng mục đầu tiên của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật. Các lớp học tạm nghỉ, c học sinh tập trung ở bãi đất trống đã được quy định. Các học sinh không biết sẽ so tài cái gì, dọc theo đường đi đều hứng phấn thảo luận. Harry không tham dự, thậm chí Snape và Lucius hỏi cũng không trả lời thẳng thắn: ” Chỉ cần đi thêm mấy trăm thước, các cậu có thể tận mắt thấy nội dung trận đấu, đâu cần phải hỏi cái này nữa?” Đương nhiên không để bạn bè cảm thấy thất vọng, cậu bổ sung một chút cảm tưởng, ” Tóm lại, là thứ rất kích thích, chắc chắn trăm phần trăm vượt qua sự tưởng tượng của các cậu.” Nghe được Harry cam đoan, hai cậu bé càng thêm kích động, hận không được dùng chổi bay mà phi lên trước vài trăm thước.

Tới sát rừng cấm, xuất hiện một khán đài cao cao, các học sinh ngồi ở phía trên, dưới bãi đất trống là rồng lửa, chúng nó bị tấm ván gỗ ngăn cách, không gian rộng lớn thừa đủ để các quán quân thoải mái tập trung vào trận đấu. Đi lên khán đài, Snape và Lucius không kìm nén được hô to: “Rồng lửa!” Hai người nhìn nhau, trong mắt rõ ràng là hoảng sợ và may mắn. ” Xem ra chúng ta nên cầu nguyện cho James Potter.” Lucius đùa giỡn, ” Cầu nguyện khi trận đấu chấm dứt hắn vẫn còn sống, không bị rồng lửa nướng cháy.” Snape gật gù.

Trến khán đài có năm chỗ ngồi đặc biệt, ba vị hiệu trưởng cùng hai vị bộ trưởng ngồi xuống, trong chốc lát, Walker rời đi, hơn mười phút sau, hắn đã trở lại. Hắn giơ tay ra hiệu im lặng, tiếng nói vang vọng cả khán đài. ” Các cô bé cậu bé thân yêu, các giáo sư, vài phút nữa, hạng mục đầu tiên của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật sẽ bắt đầu. Lúc này, tôi rất vinh hạnh được nói rõ cho mọi người. Tất cả mọi người đã thấy, trong bãi đất trống có ba con rồng lửa và ba quả trứng vàng, mỗi một con rồng có một quả trứng, mọi người nhìn kỹ một chút, là có thể thấy. Nhiệm vụ của các quán quân là lấy được trứng vàng. Lấy trứng vàng thành công, tùy thời gian dài ngắn, quá trình lưu loát, động tác có kỹ thuật và trứng rồng còn hoàn hảo hay không, là tiêu chuẩn để cho điểm. Mỗi quán quân hoàn thành, năm vị trọng tài sẽ dựa vào biểu hiện của quán quân mà cho điểm, thành tích cao nhất là người chiến thắng.”

” Rất dong dài, nhanh chóng bắt đầu trận đấu đi.” Voldemort không kiên nhẫn phàn nàn. Biểu hiện như đứa trẻ của hắn khiến Harry buồn cười.

Trận đấu bắt đầu, người đầu tiên chính là Sofia. Cô gái đáng thương mặt trắng bệch, biểu tình giống như phó mặc cho số phận. Sau khi Walker tuyên bố, cô nhanh chóng dùng đôi tay run run giơ đũa phép lên, lặp đi lặp lại thần chú, là thần chú thôi miên. Lúc lẩm bẩm đến lần thứ tám, đối thủ của cô, rồng xanh xứ Wales bắt đầu rũ mắt xuống, tinh thần có chút mệt mỏi. Sofia tự tin hơn, khuôn mặt ửng đỏ vì hưng phấn, trong mắt hiện lên vui mừng. Qua một phút đồng hổ, rồng lửa nhắm mắt lại, nằm ngủ thở khò khò. Sophie na mừng rỡ đi qua, tay cầm lấy trứng vàng, thật cẩn thận ôm lấy quả trứng cực lớn rời đi. Ở phía sau, đột nhiên phát sinh dị biến, rồng lửa đang ngủ bỗng phun lửa! Học sinh trên khán đài bắt đầu thét lên, nhóm phù thủy phụ trách an toàn chuẩn bị tiến lên cứu, nhưng Sofia vô cùng bình tĩnh đọc thần chú phun nước lên áo choàng, dập tắt lửa.

Đối với biểu hiện của Sofia, hai vị bộ trưởng đánh giá tám điểm, Olympe đánh giá 10 điểm, Dumbledore đánh giá 9 điểm, mà Karkaroff chỉ có 5 điểm. “Không đặc sắc, không có kỹ thuật, hơn nữa suýt thất bại.” Hắn nói.

Người thứ hai là Richard, đối thủ của hắn là rồng lửa Trung Hoa. Lần đầu nhìn thấy nó, hắn có chút bối rối, nhưng lúc Walker tuyên bố trận đấu bắt đầu, hắn đột nhiên rất bĩnh tĩnh. Không có gì đáng sợ, hắn nghĩ, hắn chuẩn bị vô cùng tốt, hắn không cần giết, chỉ cần lấy được một quả trứng. Hắn chậm rãi di chuyển, mắt rồng lửa cũng nhìn theo hắn, hơn nữa càng ngày càng cảnh giác, tinh thần càng ngày càng tập trung. Dựa theo bàn bạc với Harry, hắn di chuyển càng lúc càng nhanh, biên độ động tác càng lúc càng lớn, rồng lửa càng ngày càng cảm thấy hắn rất nguy hiểm, tâm tư dần dần đặt toàn bộ trên người hắn. Năm phút sau, hắn thành công dẫn dụ rồng lửa rời khỏi trứng của nó, chỉ có ba bước, cũng đã đủ. Hắn giơ đũa phép, dùng lời nguyền về mắt hung đánh vào mắt rồng lửa. Một lần thi chú là hoàn mỹ, mắt rồng lửa bị thương tổn, nó không thể không cúi đầu, dùng móng vuốt che mắt, đau đớn dậm chân. Nền đất rung động làm mọi người ngồi xem kinh ngạc cùng run sợ. Richard nhân cơ hội, nhanh chóng lấy trứng rồng, an toàn trở ra.

Bốn vị trọng tài đánh giá 9 điểm, Karkaroff đương nhiên 10 điểm, Richard được 46 điểm, hơn Sofia 6 điểm.

Cuối cùng là James, đối mặt với hắn là Rồng đuôi gai Hungari. Hắn rất bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến mức không giống lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy rồng lửa. Hắn đã từng đối mặt với Voldemort, đây chỉ là một con rồng thì có đáng gì, hắn nghĩ. Lúc trận đấu bắt đầu, hắn vung đũa phép chỉ hướng tháp Gryffindor, ” Accio Nimbus1981!” Harry bất giác run rẩy một chút, may mắn là Voldemort quá mức chú ý trận đấu nên không biết. Rất nhanh, Nimbus1981 xé gió bay tới, James phi thân cưỡi lên. Hắn bay lên cao, rồng đuôi gai Hungari cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, thân thể cũng càng ngày càng thẳng. Nhưng James rất kiên nhẫn, không lập tức lao xuống, hắn làm giống như Harry năm đó, lần lượt khiêu khích rồng lửa, từng bước lừa gạt nó, lúc rồng đuôi gai giận giữ tới đỉnh điểm, hoàn toàn không để ý trứng vàng mà công kích James, hắn lấy tốc độ sấm sét bay xuống, kỹ thuật cực kỳ lưu loát ôm lấy trứng vàng, cả quá trình hoàn mỹ.

“Karkaroff sẽ không cho điểm cao.” Voldemort cười, ” Ta bảo hắn làm vậy.” Harry co rút khóe miệng.

Bốn vị trọng tài cho 10 điểm, Karkaroff cho 6 điểm, toàn trường chết lặng.


	92. 161-163

Kết thúc hạng mục đầu tiên, Hogwarts và Durmstrang xếp ngang nhau, Beauxbatons đứng thứ 3. Durmstrang tổ chức một bữa tiệc nho nhỏ, mời từ trên xuống dưới của Slytherin, thậm chí là cả linh hồn đến dự tiệc, Richard dùng một chai rượu vang đỏ đặc biệt để cảm ơn, Harry gần như say khướt. Nhà Gryffindor cũng rất náo nhiệt, một đêm vui vẻ, James là diễn viên chính, hiển nhiên là ngôi sao sáng, Lily bên cạnh cười tươi như hoa, khiến hắn cho dù khắc chế bản thân không uống quá nhiều rượu, nhưng vẫn say đến mức không phân rõ phương hướng.

“Có chút đáng tiếc, Karkaroff chỉ đánh giá 6 điểm, nếu không cậu sẽ là hạng nhất, mà không phải đặt song song với Colson.” Lily như chim nhỏ nép vào lồng ngực James, trong tay cầm một ly bia bơ, tiếc nuối thở dài. Lần này James thực sự thể hiện tốt nhất, không hề khủng hoảng, nhưng hiệu trưởng Durmstrang kia lấy việc công làm việc tư, cướp đi hạng nhất hoàn toàn xứng đáng thuộc về James.

James cũng bất mãn giống như Lily về cách cho điểm của Karkaroff, rõ ràng biểu hiện của hắn vượt qua Colson, nhưng bởi vì hắn là học sinh Hogwarts, Karkaroff chẳng để ý đến đạo đức, quả nhiên Durmstrang cũng không tốt đẹp gì. Nhưng mà biểu hiện, hắn giả vờ như không thèm để ý, đây là thời khắc vui vẻ, nên để Lily vui vẻ, mà không phải buồn bực thay hắn vì sự thiếu công bằng. “Không sao, Lily, đây mới là hạng mục đầu tiên, không phải sao? Còn có hai hạng mục nữa, tớ tin tưởng rằng tớ sẽ vượt trội hơn Colson, đoạt chức quán quân. Có tin không?” Hắn khiêu mi, cố ý cười thật ganh tỵ.

Lily bị hắn chọc vui vẻ, đấm hắn vài cái, sức lực chỉ giống như đuổi ruồi bọ. “Cậu đang có biểu tình gì, đáng ghét.” Sau đó cô nghiêm mặt nói: “Đương nhiên, tớ tin tưởng cậu, cậu là giỏi nhất, James.”

Hai người càng ngày càng gần, môi cùng môi một chỗ. Bọn họ đã yêu nhau một năm, tình yêu như lửa khiến James thường xuyên không thể khống chế xúc động, nhưng Lily luôn cự tuyệt. Cô xuất thân từ Muggle, chính mắt thấy những chàng trai cô gái Muggle buông thả, hít thuốc phiện, sa đọa, cô không muốn giống như những người này, ít nhất lúc cô còn là học sinh, cô không muốn sa vào tình dục. Đến Hogwarts, cô phát hiện những người trẻ tuổi của thế giới phù thủy cũng giống Muggle về phương diện này, cô càng kinh sợ, lúc nào cũng nhắc nhở mình không được như vậy, phải kiên trì bảo vệ sự đoan trang của người phụ nữ. James ủng hộ quyết định của bạn gái, nhưng rất nhiều thời điểm hắn vô cùng hối hận.

Hạng mục đầu tiên chấm dứt, Voldemort tuyên bố với học sinh Slytherin tin tức tổ chức vũ hội vào Giáng Sinh, yêu cầu các học sinh đều tham gia. Các học sinh rất kích động, bọn họ tham gia rất nhiều vũ hội, cũng tự cử hành vũ hội, nhưng đây là vũ hội của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật a, ý nghĩa không giống nhau.

Các học sinh tản ra, Voldemort ôm Harry ngồi xuống. “Em muốn tìm bạn nhảy sao?” Hắn hỏi.

Harry lắc lắc đầu. Cậu không hề nhiệt tình với chuyện khiêu vũ, hơn nữa, cậu nhảy rất tệ. “Ta nhảy rất kém, không có cô gái nào tự động mời ta đâu.”

” Nếu là Sofia Marceau?” Voldemort nhìn trần nhà, tùy ý nói.

“Có lẽ không, ta thấy biểu hiện của ta đã rất rõ ràng.” Harry buồn cười nhìn Voldemort, nam nhân này vẫn còn so đo với hành vi của cô gái kia.

” Nếu cô ta đến mời em, em nhất định phải nói cho ta.” Voldemort không phản bác lời Harry, chỉ khẳng định quyền lợi của hắn, “Cho dù em nhận lời hay không, nhất định phải nói cho ta, đây là quyền lợi của ta.”

Harry không biết nên khóc hay nên cười, “Được, được, ta nhất định nói cho ngươi.” Tuy nói như vậy, nhưng cậu không cho rằng Sofia sẽ đến tìm cậu, đã gần một tháng, cậu và Sophie không liên hệ gì.

————————————————

” Biểu hiện coi như xuất sắc, nhưng không phải biểu hiện tốt nhất.” Rita Skeeter nói, “James Potter cưỡi chổi, bay qua rồng lửa đang gào thét, lấy được trứng vàng. Đương nhiên, đây là biểu hiện tương đối tốt, đủ để đạt 46 điểm. Nhưng đây là biểu hiện tốt nhất sao? Đáp án của tôi là không. Theo tôi được biết, cúp Quidditch năm thứ 6, hai trận đấu giữa Gryffindor và Slytherin (Một trận là khai mạc), James Potter chưa từng bắt được trái Snitch. Có một người có kỹ thuật bay còn tuyệt vời hơn hắn, xuất sắc hơn hắn. Người kia chỉ mới tham gia một năm Quidditch, liền hai lần đánh bại James Potter. Thật sự rất đáng tiếc, người kia không tham gia chọn lựa quán quân, nếu không nhất định người kia có thể thoái mái xếp hạng nhất. Rita Skeeter vô cùng tiếc nuối đưa tin.”

Tin tức của Rita lại một lần nữa dấy lên làn sóng phản đối James, một ngày cuối tuần, những con cú bay loạn xạ phía trên bàn Gryffindor, bức thư bị đối cháy gầm rú, câu nói “kẻ ăn cướp” lại vang vọng trong đại sảnh Hogwarts.

James khuyên can Sirius đang bừng bừng lửa giận, mặc dù chính hắn cũng vô cùng căm ghét Rita Skeeter. Hiện tại hắn không thể nói gì. Rita Skeeter trả thù hắn, nhưng mỗi một câu cô ta nói đều thật, làm hắn không thể phản bác, hết lần này đến lần khác đều ám chỉ đến người kia, nhất là cô ta hiểu rất rõ lòng người, cái này dễ dàng kích động các phù thủy khác.

Lily cực kỳ giận dữ, nắm chặt tay, hận không thể đánh Rita Skeeter một trận. “James, cậu không thể im lặng như vậy! Ả đàn bà kia đang trả thù, trả thù gia tộc của cậu khiến cô ta ngồi tù, chắc chắn là như thế! Cho nên cậu phải phản bác, để các phù thủy biết chân tướng của cuộc lựa chọn quán quân, nếu không người hiểu lầm cậu càng ngày càng nhiều!” Tay của cô nắm chặt đấm lên ghế sofa, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn vì tức giận mà trắng bệch, “Ả đàn bà kia…… Ả đàn bà kia, rất ghê tởm!”

Sirius đi đi lại lại trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, giống như con sói không thể nào phát ra lửa giận. Hắn rất đồng ý với suy nghĩ của Lily, tiếp tục để Rita Skeeter viết, thanh danh của James sẽ bị hủy toàn bộ. “James, Lily nói rất đúng, cậu không thể im lặng nữa. Ả đàn bà kia đang trả thù cậu, muốn hất nước bẩn lên người cậu, nếu cậu không nói sự thật sớm, hậu quả không thể tưởng tượng nổi!”

Lời Lupin muốn nói thì Lily cùng Sirius đã nói xong, hắn chỉ phụ họa, “James, Lily và Sirius nói đúng, không thể do dự. Nếu Rita Skeeter thật sự trả thù, cậu càng im lặng thì các phù thủy càng nghĩ rằng cậu cam chịu.”

Khuôn mặt Peter nhăn lại, hắn lo lắng cho bạn của mình, nhưng không biết giúp thế nào. Mặt khác, chẳng biết vì sao, thấy James bị Rita Skeeter chỉnh thê thảm, trong lòng hắn lại có chút vui mừng. Hắn sợ hãi cảm giác này, James là bạn tốt của hắn, bạn tốt hiếm có, sao hắn lại thấy vui chứ? Nhưng đồng thời, trong lòng có giọng nói ngoan cố chống lại: “James Potter thực sự xem mày là bạn sao, Peter Pettigrew? Hắn cuồng vọng tự đại như vậy, tự cho là năng lực pháp thuật cao, luôn luôn khiến mày nhục nhã! Mày là bạn của hắn, hay là vai hề để hắn tìm vui vẻ?”

Không không không, Peter nhanh chóng đem điều này chôn thật sâu, một lần nữa nói với chính mình: James là bạn tốt của hắn, bạn tốt! Vì muốn bỏ qua giọng nói kia, hắn nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu lên, trong đôi mắt nhỏ có một tầng nước mỏng, hắn can đảm nói: “James, mọi người nói rất đúng, cậu nên nhanh chóng xử lý chuyện này thật tốt.”

James thờ ơ giương mắt, gật gật đầu, “Peter cũng nói như vậy, xem ra tớ cần hành động.”

Đúng lúc này, một con cú bay vào phòng sinh hoạt chung, là cú của gia tộc Potter, mang đến quyết nghị, phải viết báo phản bác Rita Skeeter, không thể để cô ta tiếp tục hãm hại James.

Ngày hôm sau, (Chân tướng của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật) xuất hiện tại trang đầu của (Thời báo pháp thuật), kể lại việc lựa chọn quán quân của trường phù thủy và pháp sư Hogwarts. Nó không đề cập đến lệnh cấm của Voldemort với Harry, vì nếu đề cập đến tại thời khắc nhạy cảm này sẽ khiến những phù thủy ủng hộ Harry tức giận, cho rằng gia tộc Potter đang nói xấu Harry, nên nó chỉ nói rõ là Harry không muốn tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, bởi vì Harry không màng danh lợi. Văn vẻ miêu tả Harry phù hợp với suy nghĩ của đại đa số phù thủy, nên được các phù thủy đón nhận, nhất thời sự tức giận nhằm vào James biến mất hơn phân nửa. Phù thủy ca ngợi Harry chính trực trong sáng, đồng thời bắt đầu cảm thán cho vận khí đen đủi của James. Cũng có phù thủy bắt đầu nói: “James Potter cũng không tệ, có thể cùng Richard Colson đứng hạng nhất, có lẽ hắn có thể thành công.”

“Arry, có thể nói chuyện với cậu một chút chứ?”

Harry nhìn cô gái tóc đỏ xinh đẹp trước mặt, rất là do dự. Trong lòng nói, mày không nên dính dáng gì với Sofia, mày phải nói không, không nên làm chuyện gì khiến Sofia hy vọng. Nhưng nhìn cô gái rất tiều tụy, vô cùng tiều tụy, so với ngày 24 tháng 11, Harry thấy cô hoàn toàn khác. Hai mắt sưng phù, hình như vừa mới khóc. Harry quay đầu nhìn Snape một cái, Snape hiểu rõ, cười cười, phất tay, rời đi.

” Có chuyện gì sao?” Harry vò vò đầu, cả người không được tự nhiên, hỏi.

Cô gái dao động một chút, nhưng không ngẩng đầu, thanh âm khàn khàn do khóc, “Arry, cậu có thể làm bạn nhảy của tớ chứ?”

Nghe vấn đề này, Harry do dự, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn khó có thể mở miệng cự tuyệt. Khó xử vài phút, cậu liếm liếm môi, khéo léo nói: “Tớ tin rằng có nhiều người vô cùng vui vẻ nhận lời mời của cậu.”

Đầu Sofia càng cúi thấp, Harry chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cái ót của cô. “Nhưng không có cậu, phải không?”

“…… Đúng vậy.” Harry khó khăn mở miệng.

Nhìn người khác đau khổ khiến Harry không chịu được, nhưng cậu không thể đồng ý, đây là biện pháp tốt nhất. “Kỳ thật…… Tớ, tớ đã có người yêu, tớ yêu……”

” Tớ biết.” Sofia ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh lá ngập nước mắt, nhưng cô tận lực khắc chế, quật cường không cho nước mắt chảy xuống. “Tớ biết cậu có người yêu, bởi vì cậu luôn rất phấn chấn, giống như đang yêu.”

Harry xấu hổ cười cười, nói không nên lời.

” Nhưng tình yêu của các cậu không thể công khai, đúng không? Nếu có thể, với tính cách của cậu khẳng định không để người kia làm tình nhân bí mật, đúng không?”

” Ách……” Harry lại vò vò đầu, có chút kinh ngạc về tài quan sát của cô gái. Có lẽ bình thường cậu hơi lơ là?

” Một khi người kia không thể làm bạn nhảy của cậu ở vũ hội, cậu có thể cho tớ một cơ hội không, Arry?” Sofia cầu xin, “Mong cậu tin tưởng tớ, tớ chỉ muốn cùng cậu khiêu vũ một điệu, một điệu là được! Tớ không hy vọng nhiều, tớ không tham lam, tớ, tớ chỉ muốn khiêu vũ một điệu với xậu……” Cô không thể khắc chế được nữa, nghẹn ngào, nước mắt trong suốt theo hai má chảy xuống, ướt một mảnh trên áo choàng phù thủy màu lam. “Tớ rất yêu cậu, biết rõ cậu không thích tớ, tớ vẫn yêu cậu. Từ thời khắc cậu cứu tớ lúc đó, tớ liền không thể khống chế mà yêu cậu…… Nhưng khi tớ gặp lại cậu một lần nữa, thấy cậu đã yêu người khác, ta mới biết được mình hy vọng quá xa, cậu đã có người yêu, không có khả năng sẽ yêu tớ. Nhưng tớ vẫn một mực cố gắng, tớ không muốn về sau sẽ hối hận, tớ biết tớ mang đến rắc rối cho cậu, nhưng là, nhưng là……” Nước mắt rơi như mưa khiến cô không thể nói tiếp, chỉ khóc. Một lúc, cô mới có thể tiếp tục, “Tớ từ bỏ, tớ đành từ bỏ, hiện tại tớ chỉ muốn khiêu vũ với cậu là tớ đã thỏa mãn, tớ cam đoan, hết điệu nhảy đầu tiên tớ liền rời đi, không quấy rầy cậu, không khiến cậu bối rối, như vậy cũng không được sao?”

Harry không chịu được khi nhìn một cô gái khóc, mỗi lần như vậy đều khiến tay chân cậu luống cuống. Nhưng chuyện này không thể thương lượng, cậu muốn làm bạn nhảy của Voldemort, trên phương diện này cậu rất cố chấp. Cậu quay mặt.

Nước mắt cô gái rơi càng nhiều, nhưng không nói một lời, dứt khoát xoay người rời đi.

Sau đó, Harry muốn quên chuyện này, nhưng trong lòng vẫn nhớ kỹ những câu nói của Sofia. Cậu từng tham gia cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, biết bạn nhảy của quán quân là có vai trò quan trọng, các quán quân và bạn nhảy của họ sẽ khiêu vũ tại vũ hội đêm Giáng Sinh. Quán quân phải có bạn nhảy, nếu không sẽ vô cùng xấu hổ, nghe nói trong lịch sử, chưa từng có quán quân một mình tham gia vũ hội. Harry tìm hiểu bạn nhảy của Sofia là ai, kết quả thu được tin tức cô gái kia định một mình tham gia vũ hội, cô từ chối mọi lời mời của các nam sinh khác. Lễ Giáng Sinh ngày càng tới gần, Harry bắt đầu ngồi không yên.

Trước đêm Giáng Sinh, Harry đi vào phòng của Voldemort mặc áo choàng mới. Cậu đứng ở trước gương, Voldemort cẩn thận chỉnh sửa cho cậu. Harry ngây người nửa ngày, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Voldy, ngày mai ta làm bạn nhảy của người khác, được chứ? Chỉ nhảy một điệu, ta thề!”

Biểu tình của Voldemort thật sự không tốt, làm Harry có ý định bỏ chạy. “Sofia Marceau?”

Harry ngoan ngoãn cúi đầu nhận sai.

” Hừ, ta biết mà.” Voldemort hung hăng liếc mắt Harry.

Harry nhanh chóng làm bộ dáng ngoan ngoãn, “Chỉ một điệu nhảy, sau đó ta và ngươi trở lại đây, được không?” Cậu híp mắt, giống như mèo nhỏ chuẩn bị ăn cá.

Voldemort ngây người một chút, không tin những lời mình vừa nghe được. “Em nói cái gì?”

Harry vươn tay ôm lấy hắn, “Sau khi vũ hội bắt đầu, chúng ta trở lại đây, hai người khiêu vũ, được không?”

” Đương nhiên được.” Voldemort hôn lên đôi môi mềm mại của Harry, quá tốt, sau đó còn có thể làm chuyện khác, không phải sao? Đêm rất dài a.


	93. 164-166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mấy chương này có H a, cả nhà cẩn thận 🙂

Năm nay học sinh Hogwarts có một lễ giáng sinh rất tuyệt vời, sáng sớm rời giường mở quà, buổi tối tham dự vũ hội.

Buổi tối, 7:40, Harry chờ ở ngoài phòng sinh hoạt chung của Ravenclaw, cậu tới đón Sofia Marceau tham dự vũ hội. Hôm nay cậu mặc một bộ lễ phục màu bạc và khoác trường bào màu xanh lá, xạ hương và tùng hương hòa lẫn với nhau tạo nên hương vị mới, Harry quên không được biểu tình của Voldemort khi ngửi mùi hương này, “Rất dễ chịu, rất…… Gợi cảm.” Trong đôi mắt màu đỏ hiện lên khát vọng. Harry nóng lên, môi đột nhiên khô khốc.

“Arry, cám ơn cậu tới đón tớ.” Sofia đi qua bức chân dung, vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng và kích động. Cô mặc một chiếc váy dài màu hồng, tóc được búi lên cao một cách xinh đẹp, cô đi đến đâu đều khiến các nữ sinh buồn bã chán nản đến đó.

” Cậu rất xinh đẹp, Sofia.”

Dù biết Harry nói lời khách sáo, cô gái vẫn phấn khởi đỏ bừng mặt.

Harry tuân thủ ước định cùng Sofia nhảy điệu nhảy đầu tiên, kết thúc là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Cậu quyết tâm, không nhìn cô gái bởi vì vui vẻ mà càng trở nên xinh đẹp, nói: “Tớ phải đi.”

Cô gái có vẻ muốn khóc, nhưng nhanh chóng cúi đầu, vài giây sau cô ngẩng đầu lên, cười tươi như ánh mặt trời, khuôn mặt sáng lạn, vui vẻ nói: “Cám ơn cậu, Arry, tớ vĩnh viễn không quên hôm nay!”

Thẳng đến khi Harry rời khỏi lễ đường, Voldemort thu hồi tầm mắt, vỗ tay Karkaroff, bảo hắn dừng lải nhải nịnh hót, “Ta phải đi. Ngươi cứ tùy ý vui vẻ.”

Trở lại phòng ngủ, Harry đã chờ, hai mắt ngập nước, hô hấp có chút gấp gáp. Voldemort cười, nhẹ nhàng vẫy tay, tiếng nhạc chảy ra. Hắn đi đến bên cạnh Harry, khom lưng, “Harry thân yêu, ta có vinh hạnh nhảy một điệu với em chứ?”

Harry nhìn tay Voldemort, cười quỷ dị, “A, Voldy thân yêu, hóa ra ngươi sẽ nhảy bước nữ.”

Voldemort cứng lại, đứng thẳng dậy, kéo Harry vào trong lòng, một tay bắt lấy tay trái Harry, một tay ôm eo Harry, “Thật có lỗi, Harry, ta chỉ biết nhảy bước nam.”

Trong tiếng nhạc nhẹ nhàng du dương, hai người khiêu vũ. Harry không nhảy, chỉ dựa sát vào trong lòng Voldemort, tùy ý để nam nhân mang theo cậu di chuyển. Bên tai là tiếng tim đập vững vàng có lực của Voldemort, chóp mũi tràn ngập hơi thở quyến rũ của Voldemort, cậu cảm thấy thỏa mãn chưa bao giờ có, hận không thể hóa giờ phút này thành vĩnh hằng, cậu vĩnh viễn ở trong cái ôm của Voldemort.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu, đột nhiên, Voldemort ôm lấy Harry, hai người cùng nhau ngã xuống giường lớn mềm mại, Harry biết, thời khắc cậu chờ mong rốt cục đã đến.

Voldemort thuần thục cởi quần áo trên người Harry, dùng môi khiêu khích mỗi phần da thịt của Harry. Dấu hôn trải dài trên thân thể trắng nõn, đỏ tươi như hoa hồng. Chưa đến một nửa, Harry đã động tình, hai mắt xanh lá ngập nước, đôi môi đỏ bừng phát ra tiếng rên rỉ đoạt hồn, dục vọng cũng nhếch lên. Lúc này đây, Voldemort không có ý xấu trêu chọc Harry, hắn sảng khoái hàm trụ phân thân ngây ngô của cậu, khiến Harry giật nảy người, trong miệng tràn ra tiếng kêu cao vút. Khoang miệng ẩm ướt làm Harry có ảo giác xâm nhập cơ thể phụ nữ, đầu lưỡi của Voldemort linh hoạt đến mức mang đến cho cậu cảm giác mà Ginny chưa bao giờ làm được, dưới sự liếm lộng của nam nhân, toàn thân như có dòng điện chạy làm Harry bất lực vặn vẹo, giống một bạch xà quyến rũ. “Voldy, xin ngươi…… Cầu ngươi…… Làm ơn……” Cậu vô ý thức kêu lên, nước mắt làm ướt thái dương. Trong lòng chỉ có một ý nghĩ: Cậu muốn giải phóng, muốn phát tiết, cậu muốn tới cao trào, cho nên cậu cầu xin, chẳng để ý Voldemort nhìn thấy sự quyến rũ như vậy, trong tiếng thét vui sướng thì dục vọng đạt đỉnh điểm.

Rút ra bài học từ những lần trước, lần này Voldemort không muốn kéo dài thời gian, nhưng vì hắn đem tất cả kỹ xảo lấy lòng Harry, bởi vậy sau khi chấm dứt trong đầu Harry hoàn toàn trống rỗng, thân thể mềm như bông. Lúc Harry còn thất thần, một ngón tay đi vào cửa huyệt đằng sau, thật cẩn thận thăm dò. Harry đột nhiên đỏ mặt, muốn tách hai chân ra thuận tiện cho Voldemort, nhưng thể lực hoàn toàn biến mất, đành bất lực. Voldemort nhận thấy ý định của Harry, nở nụ cười làm yên lòng cậu, dùng đầu gối tách hai chân Harry ra, ngón tay càng thêm xâm nhập, hắn đi tới, xoay tròn, vừa mở rộng dũng đạo nhỏ hẹp, vừa làm trơn tràng bích khô ráo. Đột nhiên, ngón tay xẹt qua một điểm nho nhỏ, cả người Harry co giật. Voldemort thỏa mãn rút ngón tay về, qua tác dụng của thần chú bôi trơn, hai ngón tay cùng đi vào…… Tuy tốc độ mở rộng thật chậm, Voldemort vẫn kiên nhẫn và hưng phấn, lúc bốn cái ngón tay có thể thông thuận trừu sáp, hắn cho rằng thời cơ đã đến. Hắn nhanh chóng cởi quần áo, dục vọng sớm cứng rắn nóng cháy khiến Harry xem mà trợn mắt há mồm.

Quá lớn…… Có thể đi vào sao? Harry sợ hãi nghĩ, vô thức lùi ra sau. Nhưng cậu lùi không kịp, Voldemort đã áp lên, hắn chậm rãi đong đưa thắt lưng, dục vọng đi vào nơi xử nam của Harry. Hắn rất cẩn thận, trong quá trình vẫn kiên nhẫn quan sát vẻ mặt của cậu, nếu không được hắn liền lập tức dừng lại, kiên nhẫn chờ Harry thích ứng. Lúc phân thân của Voldemort ma sát qua một điểm, tay Harry ôm lấy Voldemort đã trắng bệch. Sau khi Voldemort hoàn toàn tiến vào, hai người nhẹ nhàng thở ra, theo từng nụ hôn triền miên mà cảm xúc của hai người lại tăng thêm. Được Harry cho phép, Voldemort động eo, trừu động từ chậm đến nhanh, mỗi một lần ma sát qua điểm mẫn cảm nho nhỏ kia. Harry có cảm giác như từng đợt sóng biển đánh vào thân thể, mỗi một lần trừu sáp đều khiến cậu vui mừng, cậu vô lực ngã trên giường, lòng tràn đầy vui sướng nghênh đón mỗi một đợt mạnh mẽ va chạm của Voldemort, khoái cảm khiến cậu nghĩ mình sẽ chết. Harry lại cao trào hai lần, Voldemort một lần cũng không có, hắn ra sức tiến lên, đắm chìm trong thân thể tuyệt vời của Harry. Hắn từng vô số lần tưởng tượng cùng Harry hòa làm một thể, hắn từng nghĩ sự tưởng tượng là tốt không thể tốt hơn, nhưng khi hắn chân chính tiến vào thân thể Harry, hắn mới hiểu được những tưởng tượng trước đây so với lúc này đều là rác rưởi. Khuôn mặt động tình của Harry rực rỡ, tiếng rên rỉ Harry không thể nào kháng cự, thân thể trắng nõn mềm mại, dũng đạo gắt gao vây lấy hắn, tầng tầng lớp lớp khoái cảm như muốn hòa tan hắn. Hắn hoàn toàn không rời được thân thể mê người này, muốn nhiều hơn một lần, lại nhiều hơn một lần, làm cho cậu bé dưới thân vì hắn mà bày ra hình dáng động lòng người nhất. Lúc tiếng kêu của Harry đã khàn khàn vì khóc, Voldemort tới đỉnh điểm, tinh dịch nóng rực phun vào trong cơ thể Harry, nội bích mềm mại giống như bị hỏa thiêu, Harry mở to mắt, thân thể gắt gao cong lên, cả người rung động, lại một lần nữa lên đỉnh.

Voldemort ôm Harry, hôn nhẹ, vỗ về. Lần đầu tiên liền trải qua một hồi cuồng phong vũ bão như vậy, Harry sắp ngất xỉu, Voldemort tỉnh lại vài giây biết mình quá mức càn rỡ, Harry là lần đầu tiên, mình rất không tiết chế!

” Thỏa mãn sao?” Nhịn lại nhẫn, hắn hỏi ra.

Harry đỏ mặt, ngay cả ngón chân cũng đỏ bừng, nhưng lúc này lại vui vẻ cười rộ lên, không thể ức chế khoái hoạt. “Thỏa mãn, rất thỏa mãn.”

Bộ dáng xinh đẹp khiến Voldemort bất giác di động ngón trỏ, “Chúng ta làm một lần nữa!” Hắn cao hứng tuyên bố. Harry ngây người.

Lại một lần bình phục hô hấp, ngón tay Voldemort lại rục rịch, “Lại một lần nữa, được không?” Harry cắn cắn môi, đồng ý.

Harry mệt mỏi muốn ngủ, nhưng đầu lưỡi của Voldemort lại ma sát trên ngực cậu, “Ta còn muốn, Harry, đáp ứng ta.”

“…… Được.”

” Harry, em thật xinh đẹp……”

“……………… Được.”

” Harry, ta rất yêu em……”

“……………………………… Ân.”

” Harry……”

” Cút!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

James không ngờ Harry lại trở thành bạn nhảy của Sofia Marceau, không phải cô gái kia đã bị cự tuyệt ngay từ đầu sao? Có lẽ là thấy cô ta không có bạn nhảy, Harry mềm lòng. Như vậy cũng tốt, hắn sẽ không thấy khó chịu khi cả đêm Harry tươi cười rạng rõ bên cạnh Voldemort. Hắn thả lỏng, toàn tâm toàn ý khiêu vũ với Lily, hôm nay Lily mặc lễ phục dạ hội màu đỏ, phụ trợ là một đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp như rượu say lòng người.

Qua vài điệu nhảy, James lơ đãng quay đầu lại, ánh mắt đảo qua cô gái đang đứng ở một góc sáng sủa: Tóc dài màu đỏ, đôi mắt xanh lá, váy hồng, Sofia Marceau! Sao lại là cô ta? Không phải cô ta nên cùng Harry khiêu vũ sao? Vì sao bây giờ cô ta lại một mình ngồi uống rượu mật ong? Harry đâu? Hắn đảo mắt nhìn chung quanh, tìm khắp lễ đường ba bốn lần cũng không thấy bộ dáng xinh đẹp kia, càng khiến hắn lo lắng hơn là, hắn cũng không thấy Voldemort! Nam nhân ngồi ở sofa mỉm cười nghe hiệu trưởng của Durmstrang Karkaroff nịnh nọt, không biết đã biến mất từ khi nào! Đột nhiền tâm James trầm xuống, sau đó trong lòng đau đớn như bị hỏa thiêu. Đêm giáng sinh, hai người cố ý ở chung một phòng, bọn họ có thể làm gì? Tưởng tượng lúc này Harry đang ở dưới thân Voldemort uyển chuyển rên rỉ, hắn có xúc động muốn xé Voldemort thành từng mảnh nhỏ.

“James, cậu có vẻ không yên lòng?” Lily đứng lại, chỉ vài phút James liên tiếp dẫm phải chân của cô, cô vẫn nhẫn nại, nhưng cái dẫm vừa rồi rất đau, cô nhịn không được kêu ra tiếng, dừng lại bước nhảy, muốn hỏi rõ ràng James đang nghĩ cái gì.

James nghe Lily gọi liền tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy ánh mắt bạn gái khẽ oán trách, liền ảo não một trận. Còn nghĩ người kia làm gì chứ? Lily của hắn so với Tử thần thực tử kia mạnh hơn trăm lần! Nghĩ vậy, hắn đầy áy náy xin lỗi Lily: “Thật có lỗi, Lily, tớ có chút thất thần, thật sự là kém cỏi! Chúng ta bắt đầu lần nữa nhé?”

Lily nhìn bốn phía, đã bắt đầu điệu nhảy mới, tiếp tục nhảy thì không phải thời cơ tốt, “Chờ điệu nhảy tiếp theo rồi chúng ta bắt đầu, giờ nghỉ ngơi một chút, đến lúc đó khiêu vũ vui vẻ!” Cô cười rộ lên.

Vì thế hai người đi đến một góc sáng sủa, đột nhiên, Lily nhẹ nhàng a một tiếng, “Sao Sofia lại một mình? Harry…… À.” Cô có chút hiểu rõ, “Hẳn là cô ấy có chút tiếc nuối, nhưng không còn cách nào, Harry đã có người yêu.”

” Sao cậu biết?” Lời Lily đánh trúng nội tâm âm u của James, hắn vừa kinh ngạc vừa lo lắng, may mắn tiếng nhạc của lễ đường đinh tai nhức óc, bọn họ lại ở trong góc, không ai nghe được. Hắn sợ chuyện tình yêu của Harry bị làm rõ, giáo viên và học sinh, thêm cả loạn luân, như vậy đối với thanh danh của một phù thủy mới trưởng thành mà nói không phải là chuyện tốt, đối với Harry Potter cũng như vậy.

” Trực giác của phụ nữ a.” Lily cười nói, “Nhưng không biết người cậu ấy yêu là ai, rất nhiều nữ sinh cực kỳ phẫn nộ muốn tìm ra. Nhưng Harry đã muốn che dấu một việc, chỉ sợ không mấy người có thể phát hiện. Người có thể làm Harry yêu, nhất định là cực kỳ xuất sắc.” Cô thở dài. Tay James hung hắng nắm chặt.

Điệu nhay mới, đôi tình nhân trẻ tuổi lại gia nhập, lại thỏa thích rơi mồ hôi.

12 giờ, vũ hội chấm dứt, các học sinh kéo nhau về tẩm thất. James giữ chặt tay Lily, “Lily, đến phòng tớ đi.”

Lily ngẩn người, “James, chúng ta đã nói……”

” Lily, tớ nhịn không được. Tớ đã mười bảy tuổi, trong nhà Gryffindor, 17 tuổi, xử nam chỉ còn tớ.” Hắn đáng thương nói, “Chỉ sợ toàn Hogwarts, 17 tuổi là xử nam cũng chỉ có tớ.”

” Nhưng mà……” Lily còn muốn cự tuyệt, James đã hôn cô, hai tay đặt trên ngực Lily. Đôi bàn tay nóng bỏng khiến Lily thở gấp, cũng hiểu được James có bao nhiêu vội vàng, mà vật thể cứng như sắt chạm vào eo khiến cô mềm nhũn. Nhưng cô vẫn đang tia lý trí cuối cùng đẩy James, muốn kháng cự tình triều mãnh liệt của hắn, “James, cậu đã đáp ứng tớ……”

” Tớ hối hận.” James thô bạo đánh gãy, vén váy dài của cô, ngón tay thật dài không để ý cô gái bối rối ngăn cản liền đi vào, đến nơi ngượng ngùng nhất của cô gái.

” James!” Lily sợ hãi kêu lên, chẳng biết làm sao nhìn bạn trai, tay nhỏ bé cố gắng ngăn hắn lộn xộn, nhưng cảm giác khác thường làm cô phải vươn tay giữ lấy James mới không ngã trên mặt đất. “James…… James…… Đừng, đừng a!” Cô gắt gao ôm James, thân thể co giật.

” Đến phòng tớ, được không?” Thu ngón tay lại, không đợi cô gái trả lời, James ôm eo nhỏ nhắn của cô nhanh chóng rời đi.

Đã dùng mấy chục bùa im lặng trên màn che, James chế trụ Lily, mãnh mẽ tiến vào cơ thể cô gái, nghe cô gái rên rỉ, cảm nhận cô gái ngây ngô lại tràn ngập tình yêu nghênh hợp, rốt cục hắn thỏa mãn, tạm quên đi ghen tị kia……

Harry ngủ một giấc, lúc mở mắt ra cậu cũng không phải phí thời gian nghĩ cậu đang ở nơi nào. Màn che màu đen và ga giường bằng tơ của Voldemort y hệt phòng cậu khiến cậu vô cùng quen thuộc. Khi cậu hồi tưởng, đột nhiên nhớ tới tối hôm qua người nào đó có hành vi cầm thú, nếu sau đó hắn không ôm cậu đi tắm rửa, tiếp theo dùng ma dược bôi giúp cậu, thật cẩn thận lấy lòng, thì cậu đã cho tên đó ngủ trên nền nhà. Mà…… Lại nói tiếp, tên chết tiệt kia đâu? Bên cạnh Harry không có ai, vén màn nhìn chung quanh, phòng ngủ trống rỗng, cũng không có người. Nhìn đồng hồ hình rắn nhỏ cậu tặng cho Voldemort đặt đầu giường, vừa thấy, 10:30! Merlin a, đã trễ thế này?!

Rời giường, muốn mặc quần áo, tìm khắp phòng cũng không thấy bộ đồ nào của cậu, tủ quần áo chỉ có quần áo của Voldemort, rất nhiều, khiến Harry líu lưỡi. Cái này mà là tủ quần áo? Rõ ràng là cả cửa hàng quần áo!

” Đang tìm cái gì, bảo bối? Tủ quần áo không có quần áo của em, bởi vì hôm nay chúng nó vừa được đưa tới.” Trong tay Voldemort ôm một bộ quần áo, mỉm cười đứng ở cửa phòng ngủ, nhìn chằm chằm thân thể trần truồng của Harry, không che dấu tình dục trắng trợn của hắn.

Harry bị nhìn mà lạnh cả người, vội vàng nắm chặt ga giường phủ kín thân, sợ lộ ra chỗ nào đó, tên chết tiệt kia liền trực tiếp đem cậu ăn không dư thừa. “Đưa quần áo của ta tới, ta muốn mặc.”

Voldemort cười tà ác, “Muốn mặc quần áo? Chính mình đi tới lấy.”

Harry nhịn không được lại nắm thật chặt ga giường, “Ngươi, ngươi đi tới là được rồi.”

Voldemort cười càng thêm đáng khinh, đúng vậy, chính là đáng khinh, Harry cho rằng như vậy, hắn vô sỉ nói: “Hoặc là em tự tới lấy, hoặc là không mặc.” Hắn như là có ý tưởng mới, vỗ tay một cái, ” Aha! Ta thấy em không mặc rất tốt, đúng vậy, không mặc rất tốt.” Ánh mắt tham lam quét từ đầu tới chân Harry một lần, Harry có cảm giác như bị hắn dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một lần, “Mấy quần áo này ta đốt.”

Nói xong, lập tức xoay người bước đi, Harry mới đầu nghĩ Voldemort trêu chọc cậu, sau đó thấy Voldemort đi càng xa, cậu vội vàng chạy tới, lấy quần áo trong tay Voldemort, “Không được, quần áo ta phải mặc, không thể đốt……”

Giây tiếp theo, cậu bị nhấc bổng, bị tên vô sỉ nào đó ôm lấy, vài giây sau lại bị áp trên giường, Harry vội nói: “Này, ta vừa mới rời giường, còn chưa tắm rửa, ta rất bẩn!”

” Không sao, vừa lúc cùng nhau tắm.” Voldemort một câu hai nghĩa.

” Ta rất đói a!” Harry dùng sức giãy dụa.

” Ta cũng rất đói a.” Voldemort gỡ bỏ ga giường quấn quanh eo Harry.

Chết tiệt! Harry khóc không ra nước mắt, sao tối hôm qua cậu lại bỏ đũa phép ở tẩm thất chứ?

” Ta quá mệt, ngươi làm tiếp thì ta sẽ không thể rời giường!” Harry chớp chớp mắt, tuy không rơi được nước mắt nhưng cũng làm ra được bộ dáng đáng thương.

Voldemort rốt cục ngừng động tác, vẻ mặt suy nghĩ sâu xa, “Không rời giường được……” Hắn kéo dài giọng, tựa hồ nội tâm đang kịch liệt giãy dụa.

Harry thấy có hy vọng, gật đầu liên tục như gà mổ thóc, “Mệt chết đi, thật!”

” Không rời khỏi giường được càng tốt. Trên giường trải qua ngày giáng sinh cũng là chuyện rất có ý nghĩa.” Voldemort còn dùng thái độ cực kỳ nghiêm túc nói với Harry.

Rất có ý nghĩa cái quỷ!

Sau khi đại hôi lang thỏa mãn, ôm tiểu hồng mao bị gặm từ đầu tới chân đi vào phòng tắm, trong bồn tắm đổ đầy bọt, sau đó thay Harry tắm toàn thân, nhẹ nhàng mát xa cơ thể đau nhức của cậu.

Harry thỏa mãn thở dài, thật thoải mái a. “Lần sau ta muốn ở trên, ta phải làm Top.” Cậu có chút tức tối.

Voldemort dừng một chút, rồi tiếp tục công việc trong tay, “Em nói cái gì?”

” Ta nói: Lần sau ta muốn ở trên! Ta phải làm Top!” Harry vung tay tuyên bố.

Voldemort nhíu mày, nhưng động tác trong tay không hề dừng, “Ta có chỗ nào làm không tốt, em nói cho ta, lần sau ta nhất định sửa lại.”

” Không phải vấn đề này. Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho rằng ta vĩnh viễn bị ngươi áp, vĩnh viễn làm Bot Tom?” Harry bất mãn, “Ta cũng là đàn ông! Đàn ông có tính công kích!”

Voldemort im lặng một chút, đương nhiên tay không dừng, “Em nói thật?”

” Đương nhiên, không hề nghi ngờ!”

” Được, hôm nào chúng ta thử xem.” Voldemort đáp ứng sảng khoái.

Harry vừa lòng bắt đầu ảo tưởng cảnh tượng chính mình áp đảo Voldemort, không chú ý trong mắt Voldemort chợt lóe lên quỷ dị.


	94. 167-170

Cả thời gian nghỉ lễ giáng sinh Richard không hề tới quấy rầy Harry, có lẽ hắn từng đến, nhưng Harry không biết, khi thì cậu đang cùng Voldemort ở trên giường lớn liên lạc cảm tình; có khi lại là hắn bận thân thiết với bạn gái đã hai tháng mới được gặp mặt. Ba ngày nghỉ kết thúc, Richard đến phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin tìm Harry, không quên mang theo bạn gái của hắn. Harry rất hoan nghênh hắn đến, như vậy Harry còn có việc để làm, nhờ đó mà quên đi ánh mắt bỡn cợt cùng những câu trêu chọc có hàm ý khác của Snape và Lucius.

Richard rất vui vẻ giới thiệu: “Harry, đây là bạn gái của tớ, Rose Cox. Rose, đây là Harry Potter, ân nhân cứu mạng của anh.”

Harry và Rose nhìn nhau cười chào hỏi, Rose đặc biệt cảm ơn việc nghĩa lúc ấy của Harry. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Harry nhìn thấy Rose, bạn nhảy của Richard tại vũ hội đêm giáng sinh chính là cô. Bởi vì lúc ấy Harry bận ứng phó với Sofia, nên không có thời gian cẩn thận quan sát, cho dù như thế, khuôn mặt thông minh của Rose vẫn để lại ấn tượng thật sâu cho cậu. Nói tóm lại, Rose không được gọi là xinh đẹp, lông mi thô, mũi không cao, môi hơi dày, nhưng lại có một đôi mắt trí tuệ linh động bù đắp mấy cái này, nhìn qua cũng được tính là duyên dáng, rất xứng đôi với Richard.

Mọi người vừa ngồi, Richard nói cho Harry, hắn đã mở câu đố trong trứng vàng, hiện tại điều cần thiết là bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho hạng mục thứ hai. Harry cũng không bất ngờ chuyện Richard có thể một mình tìm được bí mật, hắn vốn là người thông minh, khá quen thuộc với mánh khóe của các phù thủy, mấy cái này không làm khó được hắn. Harry chú ý tới đôi tình nhân trẻ gắt gao giao nắm chặt tay nhau, vẻ mặt không yên, như lo lắng chuyện gì đó. Nghe xong khúc nhạc trong trứng vàng, người thông minh như bọn họ chắc chắn hiểu rõ hạng mục thứ hai là gì, đáng thương.

Tới thời gian hướng dẫn, Richard không thể bình tĩnh, lo lắng đi đi lại lại trong phòng, vừa lẩm bẩm ca từ nghe được: “Chúng ta đoạt đi người ngươi yêu thương nhất, ngươi chỉ có một giờ đồng hồ… Quá một giờ người đó sẽ biến mất, vĩnh viễn không xuất hiện!”

” Như vậy, cậu thấy thế nào, Richard, nó có ý nghĩa gì?” Harry ra vẻ khó hiểu.

Richard dừng lại, bất lực nhìn Harry, “Dưới hồ lớn của Hogwarts có cái gì, Harry? Tớ nghe hiệu trưởng Karkaroff nói qua, có người cá, Harry. Chúng nó sẽ bắt đi người tớ yêu thương nhất, mà tớ chỉ có một giờ để cứu cô ấy, nếu sau một giờ lúc tớ không thể cứu cô ấy, cô ấy, cô ấy… Cô ấy sẽ chết!” Nói đến chuyện chết chóc, hai mắt Richard nguội lạnh, không còn sức sống.

” Như vậy người cậu yêu thương nhất là – ”

” Rose, đương nhiên là Rose.” Richard không có nửa điểm do dự, “Cô ấy là bảo bối tớ yêu thương nhất, mà tớ chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn cô ấy bị bắt đi, bởi vì đây là hạng mục thứ hai của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, cứu cô ấy là nhiệm vụ của tớ! Nhưng, nếu tớ không thể cứu cô ấy thì sao? Ai biết tình huống dưới đáy nước chứ? Nếu tớ thật sự không cứu được cô ấy, tớ, tớ……” Hắn dùng hai tay che mặt, giọng nói đầy đau buồn, “Tớ tưởng rằng cuộc thi tam pháp thuật chỉ có quán quân sẽ bị thương, sẽ chết, vì sao lần này còn liên lụy đến Rose, vì sao?”

” Dừng, dừng, đừng nói.” Harry dừng Richard lại, không để hắn tiếp tục bi quan, “Cậu nên tin tưởng năng lực cua chính mình, Richard, cậu là quán quân của cả Durmstrang, năng lực của cậu là không thể nghi ngờ, tin tưởng chính mình, cậu có thể thành công!”

Lời của Harry hiển nhiên an ủi được Richard, hắn có chút tin tưởng, ngồi xuống sofa, cơ thể dần dần thả lỏng. “Tớ nên làm như thế nào, Harry? Tớ hoàn toàn nghe lời cậu.”

Biểu hiện của Richard là toàn bộ tin cậy khiến Harry không muốn khảo nghiệm trí tuệ của hắn, trực tiếp nói đáp án, “Tớ đề nghị cỏ mang cá. Ăn nó vào cậu có thể giống như cá bơi dưới nước một giờ, chân của cậu sẽ có màng, tốc độ bơi lội khá nhanh, cậu còn có thể thích ứng với nước, nước tháng 2 lạnh hơn nước tháng 7. Hơn nữa, nó cũng không khó kiếm, nói với giáo sư Horace Slughorn một tiếng là được.

Kết thúc tiết học phòng chống nghệ thuậy hắc ám, Harry chuẩn bị cùng Snape, Lucius trở về phòng sinh hoạt chung nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai chính là ngày 24 tháng 2, ngày diễn ra hạng mục thứ hai của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, cậu rất chờ mong mình sẽ xem trận đấu này với tư cách khán giả, tuy nhiên cậu biết rõ mười phần là cậu sẽ phải ngâm mình dưới hồ một giờ.

Có người tìm đến cậu, là một học sinh Hufflepuff, mang đến tin từ Dumbledore, “Harry, hiệu trưởng Dumbledore muốn cậu lập tức đến văn phòng của ông ấy, mật khẩu là kẹo mật ong.” Ba người nhìn nhau, Dumbledore luôn không dính dáng gì với học sinh Slytherin cơ mà.

Harry đi vào văn phòng của Dumbledore, phát hiện trong văn phòng có rất nhiều người, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime, hai vị bộ trưởng, giáo sư McGonagall, còn có Rose và Lily. Trên bàn làm việc của Dumbledore còn đặt chiếc cốc lửa. Harry lập tức có một loại dự cảm không thoải mái.

Tựa hồ chỉ cần có Dumbledore, quyền chủ đạo sẽ không tới tay người khác, trừ phi Voldemort cũng ở đây. Ông vui vẻ mời mọi người ngồi xuống, lại mời mọi người uống rượu. Hai cô gái rất sợ hãi, tay cầm chén rượu run rẩy, vị rượu ngọt ngào mát lạnh giờ lại giống như độc dược làm người ta khó chịu. Harry chậm rãi uống, trong lòng càng ngày càng chắc chắn, lần này là gặp mặt để chuẩn bị trận đấu ngày mai, rất phiền toái chính là Harry cũng trở thành một bộ phận của trận đấu, hơn nữa quán quân ghép đôi với cậu càng khiến cậu đau đầu.

” Lần này gọi ba trò tới, là vì hạng mục thứ hai vào ngày mai của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, ba trò là mấu chốt của trận đấu. Lát nữa giáo sư McGonagall sẽ mang các trò tới nơi nghỉ ngơi, các trò phải ở đó đợi tới sáng sớm ngày mai, sau đó được đưa đến trận đấu, việc ba trò phải làm là đợi các quân đến cứu.” Dumbledore giảm bớt rất nhiều nội dung, nói chuyện này một cách nhẹ nhàng, hy vọng có thể giúp hai cô gái giảm bớt sợ hãi, nhưng hiệu quả không nhiều. Hai cô gái ra vẻ bình tĩnh nhưng thân thể cứng lại và ánh mắt giống như sắp chết khiến Dumbledore cười khẽ ra tiếng, ông quyết định tiết lộ một chút, an ủi hai cô gái đáng thương này, “Hãy tin tưởng rằng chúng ta đã sắp xếp ổn thỏa, các cô bé, các trò sẽ không có việc gì.” Hai cô gái miễn cưỡng cười cười, nhưng thân thể cứng ngắc không hề thả lỏng.

Giáo sư McGonagall dẫn ba học sinh đi ra, đi xuống mấy chục tầng cầu thang, lúc ba người choáng đầu hoa mắt, rốt cục bà đã ngừng lại. Trước mắt là tường trắng xóa, treo bức tranh vẽ chổi bay. Giáo sư McGonagall dùng đũa phép điểm ba lần lên cái chổi, lại nói một câu gì đó nho nhỏ, tường mở ra, lộ ra một cánh cửa lớn, bà dùng đũa phép gõ cửa, cửa mở, bà đi vào, “Vào đi, đêm nay các trò sẽ ngủ ở trong này.”

Ba người đi vào, mới phát hiện đây là một gian phòng nghỉ ngơi, trên tường phía đông và phía tây đều có một cách cửa, “Hai cô gái ngủ ở phòng phía đông, Harry ngủ ở phòng phía tây. Bữa tối gia tinh sẽ đưa tới, sáng sớm ngày mai ta sẽ đến.” Giáo sư McGonagall giải thích một chút rồi rời đi.

Các cô gái lo lắng, không có tâm trạng nhìn cách trang trí phòng hay hưởng thụ nước trái cây đặt trên bàn, các cô khiếp sợ, không biết cái gì đang chờ đợi mình, các cô có an toàn vượt qua ngày mai hay không.

Harry cầm lấy ấm trà, rót ba chén hồng trà, đưa cho hai cô gái mỗi người một chén, khuyên các cô an tâm, “Các cậu đừng quên, nguyên nhân trước kia không diễn ra cuộc thi tam pháp thuật, chính là bởi vì người chết và bị thương quá nhiều, nên lúc này trận đấu phải giới hạn độ tuổi. Bọn họ còn phải bảo vệ sự an toàn cho các quán quân, huống chi những người vô tội như chúng ta? Các cậu nói đúng không?” Cậu nháy mắt, “Không sao đâu, vẫn còn tớ mà, không phải sao?”

Cậu cười khiến hai cô gái cười theo, Rose cười to, “Đúng vậy, nếu Richard thất bại, chúng ta còn có đại anh hùng là cậu.” Lily chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, thậm chí không thể nói một lời, bọn họ đã không quay về được khoảng thời gian hai năm trước, cho dù trong lòng cô vẫn rất tin tưởng cậu.

Cố gắng mở đôi mắt khô khốc, Harry từ giấc ngủ sâu tỉnh lại. Cậu đang ở dưới đáy nước, tầm mắt đều là nước xanh mênh mông, mặt nước trên đầu tối đen như đêm. Cậu bị trói trên tượng đá thật lớn, tượng đá có một cái đuôi cá nhếch lên, chắc hẳn đây là tượng người cá cậu từng thấy trước kia. Loáng thoáng, Harry còn có thể nghe những người cá xinh đẹp đang hát: “Ngươi chỉ có một giờ……”

Dây thừng tương đối chặt, Harry chỉ có thể vặn vẹo đầu. Cậu thấy Rose và Lily bị trói cách cậu không xa, các cô ngủ say, mái tóc dài bồng bềnh trong nước. Sáng sớm, giáo sư McGonagall đến, dẫn ba người trở về văn phòng của Dumbledore, tầm hơn 8 giờ, giáo sư McGonagall đưa cho bọn họ một chén rượu, uống xong không lâu Harry liền ngủ. Harry không biết hiện tại là lúc nào, cũng không thể biết cậu đã ngủ bao lâu. Nếu có thể, cậu rất muốn biết trong rượu giáo sư McGonagall đưa cho cậu có bỏ ma dược gì, lại có thể giúp người ta hô hấp dưới nước mà không cần cỏ mang cá? Với thân thể đã trải qua vô số lần huấn luyện của cậu nhưng nhanh chóng ngủ như vậy, hiệu quả thôi miên của ma dược không phải là nhỏ.

Chờ đợi quá mức nhàm chán, Harry chỉ có thể lắc lắc tạo bọt nước tìm niềm vui, có đôi khi bọt nước quá lớn, thậm chí che khuất khuôn mặt của cậu, khiến cậu có cảm giác rất quỷ dị, đột nhiên trước mắt xuất hiện hai gương mặt vặn vẹo, uốn éo, méo mó như cương thi, dọa cậu kinh sợ một trận. Một lúc, bọt nước mất đi, hóa ra là James đang nghiêm mặt lấy tay xua tan bọt nước, sau đó hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Harry.

Người cá bắt đầu kéo đến, vô cùng phấn khích nhìn James và Richard cứu người như thế nào. Bọn họ muốn cởi bỏ dây thừng trên người hai cô gái, nhưng dây thừng lại quá chắc, bọn họ cởi không được, phải dùng một ít thời gian tìm được hai khối đá sắc cắt đứt dây thừng. Harry chú ý tới James không có mang bong bóng trên đầu cũng không biến hình, hắn cũng sử dụng cỏ mang cá, phát hiện điểm này, cậu thật muốn cười.

Các cô gái được giải cứu thành công, nhưng hai quán quân lại không vội vàng rời đi. “Sofia đâu?” James đen mặt, giọng nói thật không nể tình, mang theo sự giận dữ đối với Sofia.

Richard kinh ngạc nhìn James, đồng thời cũng bất mãn, dù sao hai người là vì cùng một chuyện, nên hắn không giận trả lời: “Tôi không thấy cô ấy. Có thể là lạc đường, có thể……”

” Bị tấn công?” Giọng nói của James lập tức có thể đem nước sôi biến thành băng, “Vừa nhìn là biết loại phụ nữ vô dụng!”

Hắn ôm Lily, một tay cầm hòn đá cắt dây thừng trên người Harry. Người cá liền ngăn cản hắn, “Các ngươi chỉ có thể cứu mục tiêu của mình.” Bọn họ nói.

” Nhưng hắn sẽ chết!” James cùng Richard hai miệng đồng thanh. Bọn họ quơ đũa phép, xua người cá, sau đó cầm lấy hòn đá, thong thả lại kiên định cắt dây thừng cột trên người Harry. Kỳ thật Harry muốn nói cho bọn họ cậu sẽ không chết, Voldemort sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra, Dumbledore cũng thế, nhưng mà nhìn thấy ánh mắt kiên quyết của bọn họ, hơn nữa lúc James cắt dây thừng thì hung hăng như muốn ăn thịt người, cậu đành đem lời nuốt trở vào.

Dây thừng cắt xong thật lâu (Có lẽ chỉ vài phút, ai biết được), rốt cục Sofia cũng đến. Cái trán dưới bong bóng nước phủ đầy mồ hôi, đôi mắt hồng hồng. Cô bất chấp thân thể vô lực và khó thở, lập tức ôm lấy Harry, “Cám ơn trời đất, Harry, cậu không có việc gì! Tớ lạc đường, bị tấn công, tớ nghĩ tớ đến không kịp, tớ nghĩ đến…… Cám ơn trời đất, cậu không có việc gì…” Cô rất muốn khóc, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không rơi lệ.

James hừ một tiếng, không nhìn Harry và Sofia, ôm lấy Lily nhanh chóng bơi lên, Richard nhìn Harry cười cười, cũng ôm Rose bơi lên. Sofia kéo tay Harry, “Harry, chúng ta cũng trở lên thôi.”

” Cậu mệt như vậy……” Harry nhìn cái trán không ngừng chảy xuống mồ hôi của Sofia.

” Thời gian không nhiều lắm, mệt cũng không thể chậm trễ.”

Mặt nước giống như một thế giới xa xôi, Sofia đã dùng hết sức lực nhưng đỉnh đầu vẫn tối đen một mảnh, hô hấp của cô dồn dập, tay chân đã mệt rã rời. Harry nhận thấy được tình trạng của cô, không đành lòng, liền đề nghị, “Tớ mang cậu bơi lên, đến mặt nước thì cậu lại kéo tớ.”

Ánh mắt Sofia sáng ngời, rất nhanh, cô dứt khoát lắc lắc đầu, “Đây là trận đấu của tớ, Harry, tớ có thể làm được.” Giống như uống ma dược khôi phục thể lực, tốc độ của cô lập tức nhanh hơn.

” Harry, đây là lần cuối cùng của tớ.” Giọng nói của cô rất nhỏ, bởi vậy Harry không có chú ý tới lời cô đang nói, “Tới cứu cậu là lần cuối, sau này, tớ sẽ không quấy rầy cậu. Tớ đã đáp ứng hiệu trưởng Maxime.”

Sofia vừa kéo Harry lên mặt nước, Harry liếc mắt liền thấy Voldemort đang đứng bên cạnh hồ. Hắn nhíu mày thật sâu, cắn môi, tay phải nắm chặt đũa phép, không ngừng nhìn đồng hồ cầm trong tay, rồi giương mắt nhìn mặt hồ. Nhìn thấy Harry đi lên, hắn lập tức giơ đũa phép hướng Harry, Harry chỉ cảm thấy một lực mạnh mẽ đưa cậu đến bên cạnh Voldemort.

Voldemort ôm lấy Harry, dùng khăn lông lớn và ấm áp vây lấy cậu, sau đó đưa cậu đến ngồi trên sofa, Harry chưa kịp nói một tiếng với hắn, thì một bình ma dược đã đặt trước mặt Harry. Người nào đó dùng ánh mắt hung ác ép Harry uống hết, Harry đành phải bịt mũi uống một hơi. Tiếp theo Voldemort sử dụng thần chú làm cậu khô ráo sạch sẽ, ấm áp, Harry bị hắn làm cho hoa cả mắt. Nhưng qua ba phút, Harry liền cảm thấy từ đầu tới chân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, còn nghĩ chăn lông rất nóng.

Sofia là người cuối cùng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của quán quân, thành tích cũng thấp nhất, chỉ có 45 điểm, James và Richard lại ngang bằng nhau, cùng được 49 điểm, chỉ chờ hạng mục cuối cùng vào ngày 27 tháng 6, xác định ai là người chiến thắng.

Đêm đó, Harry ở lại phòng Voldemort. Như trước là Voldemort chủ động, bị dạy dỗ vài lần, cậu không dám có suy nghĩ gì khác.

Cậu không hiểu vì sao Voldemort vội vàng tác cầu thân thể cậu như vậy, giống như giây tiếp theo cậu sẽ biến mất, nam nhân luật động trong cơ thể cậu rất mãnh liệt, cậu chỉ có thể ôm chặt bả vai của Voldemort, mới không có cảm giác rơi xuống giường, lúc Voldemort cuồng nhiệt hôn cậu, thiếu chút nữa cậu không thở được mà hôn mê. Rốt cuộc người này tức giận cái gì chứ? Đây là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của cậu khi Voldemort phóng thích trong cơ thể cậu.

Thật cẩn thận rời khỏi cơ thể Harry, ôm tình nhân đáng yêu như mèo nhỏ đi tắm rửa, sau đó dùng ma dược xoa phần eo mềm dẻo, để tránh sáng sớm ngày mai tỉnh lại sẽ đau không thể rời giường, vô cùng nhẹ nhàng mát xa cơ thể cậu nửa giờ, cuối cùng mới nằm xuống, chậm rãi ôm Harry vào trong lòng, cả quá trình mất một giờ, Voldemort nhẹ tay nhẹ chân, không quấy rầy giấc ngủ ngọt ngào của Harry.

Dược duy trì không khí chỉ có hai giờ, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều cho rằng các quán quân đều có thể cứu mục tiêu trong thời gian quy định, Sofia thiếu chút nữa thì thất bại, lúc cô ta mang Harry nổi lên thì vừa vặn cách lúc Harry uống thuốc hai giờ. Nếu như cô gái ngu xuẩn kia chậm chút nữa? Không thể hô hấp dưới nước lại không có đũa phép, Harry sẽ thế nào? Nếu cô gái kia không tìm đến được? Không thể hô hấp dưới nước, không có đũa phép lại bị trói chặt, Harry sẽ làm sao vượt qua để chờ đợi cứu viện? Đám người cá kia đâu thèm để ý sống chết của phù thủy.

Hai vấn đề cứ đánh từng đợt vào tim Voldemort, khiến hắn nhiều lân muốn xuống cứu Harry. Lúc trước chiếc cốc lửa chọn Harry làm nhiệm vụ tiếp theo của Sofia, hắn đáp ứng, hiện nghĩ lại thật sự là ngu ngốc, Harry có năng lực, nhưng không có đũa phép không thể hô hấp dưới nước thì năng lực làm được cái gì? Dưới hồ nước kia còn có mực khổng lồ!

Tuy nhiên suy nghĩ của hắn có chút tự làm khổ mình, Richard và James Potter ở dưới nước, bọn họ nhất định sẽ đảm bảo an toàn cho Harry, nhưng hắn vẫn không khống chế được mà nghĩ đến tình huống xấu khác, chuyện này khiến hắn sắp nổi điên. Hắn rời Harry hai lần, Harry hai lần gặp phải nguy hiểm, tuy cuối cùng đều bình an, nhưng hắn vẫn để ý. Vì sao nhất định phải rời khỏi mà không để Harry ở bên cạnh? Vì sao nhất định phải rời đi? Sự nghiệp? Công việc? Những thứ này so được với Harry sao? Không phải đã sớm thề, phải vĩnh viễn yêu thương Harry, chăm sóc cậu, bảo vệ cậu, đây mà là yêu thương, chăm sóc, bảo vệ sao?

Voldemort vô thức siết chặt cánh tay, Harry đang ngủ say mơ hồ thì thào kháng nghị vài câu, vẫn thuận theo tựa vào lồng ngực hắn, cọ cọ, lại tiếp tục ngủ, đáng yêu như con mèo nhỏ ngủ trong lòng chủ nhân. Vuốt ve mái tóc mềm mại hỗn độn, Voldemort khó có thể khống chế luồn tay vào từng sợi tóc, hưởng thụ xúc cảm như tơ lụa mát lạnh. Tâm Voldemort như hòa tan, nhu tình vạn ngàn.

” Ta không bao giờ buông tay em ra, Harry.”

Tới gần tháng sáu, không khí ở Hogwarts càng trở nên náo nhiệt, không chỉ bởi vì trận đấu cuối cùng của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật đã đến, còn bởi vì cuộc thi O.W.Ls và cuộc thi N.E.W.Ts. Lần này hai cuộc thi được tổ chức trước cuộc thi tam pháp thuật ba ngày, để đảm bảo các quán quân có thể chuyên tâm tham gia trận đấu cuối cùng, thêm nữa, học sinh Bungari và Pháp cũng được mời đến tham gia, một phương diện là vì Durmstrang và Beauxbatons, một phương diện là vì sau khi hai cuộc thi O.W.Ls và cuộc thi N.E.W.Ts chấm dứt còn có thể xem trận đấu cuối cùng của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật.

Trước kia Harry rất bận, không tham gia cuộc thi N.E.W.Ts, hôm nay hoàn thành cuộc thi N.E.W.Ts, cũng là hoàn thành nguyện vọng của cậu. Chỉ là trước cuộc thi cậu vừa lo lắng vừa bất lực, làm cậu đem Voldemort giết chết trăm lần trong lòng.

Ngày 27 tháng 6, trận đấu cuối cùng của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật – mê cung. Harry ngồi ở khán đài, vui mừng khi nhìn thấy James giơ cao cúp đi ra, cuối cùng Hogwarts cũng dành được quán quân.

Ngày 1 tháng 7, Harry nhận chứng chỉ tốt nghiệp từ tay Dumbledore, cậu đã tốt nghiệp.

Ngày 30 tháng 7, Harry nhận được thành tích của cuộc thi N.E.W.Ts, 9 điểm O, chứng tỏ nguyện vọng trở thành bác sĩ của bệnh viện St.Mungo đã thành sự thật.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/s: Thế là thượng bộ đã kết thúc, gần 100 chương sau của hạ bộ không còn liên quan đến Hogwarts nữa a 🙂


End file.
